Crônicas de Estados
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Mesmo sem ter uma vida amorosa de sucesso, Espi ganhou a fama de "unidor de casais" por causa dos boatos espalhados por Mato Grosso. E agora? Dá aulas de tolerância e paciência a Pará, de romantismo a Pernambuco e ainda ajuda o fofo Tocantins com seus problemas de gênero! E não obstante Brasília anda desconfiado...E há algo de muito errado com Rio de Janeiro... Capa by Clara
1. Cap I – Essa é minha história

**Nota ao leitor **

**Essa história seria uma "continuação" de minha outra chamada "Coisas de Estados", mas não é preciso ter lido-a para ler está (Além do que são 49 capítulos!) Mas seria bom se vocês lessem né rsrs**

**Eu criei está depois de perceber o grande espaço que o pequeno Carlitos tinha conseguido no corações dos leitores de CdE, e do meu também, claro! **

**À principio, a representação do Espírito Santo tinha um papel mais secundário, e o mineiro teria muito mais participação. Mas, qual a minha surpresa quando o próprio Espi não aceitou está posição? Não só não aceitou, como galgou posições, roubou o lugar de Minas, se fraternizou com o carioca, e tomou toda uma proporção inesperada.**

**Eu não podia estar mais orgulhosa desse capixaba arretado, e como minha recompensa a sua persistência, e sobre o pedido de muitas de minhas queridas leitoras, venho lhes trazer está história, onde desta vez o pequeno do sudeste e os demais Estados não representados em CdE serão os protagonistas.**

**Sejam bem vindos à "Crônicas de Estados" ! Espero realmente que seja uma leitura proveitosa a todos, como igualmente me foi sua escrita.**

Dedicatória

_À Julia, que leu esta primeiro  
_À Isabella, que se maravilhou com a ideia  
_À Maya, que gostou também.  
_À Marin que me deve review's  
_À Lyssia, onde quer que esteja

E a você, que se encontra mais uma vez, ou pela primeira vez, na página que visitará nos próximos meses, amém!

* * *

**Parte I – Crônicas de UM Estado**

**Capítulo I – Essa é minha história**

Suspirou.

Virou-se para o outro lado da cadeira, e tornou a suspirar, sem ânimos, sem graça, sem motivos para sorrir ou comemorar.

Cabelos castanhos curtos meio lisos, pele vagamente pálida, docemente beijada pelo sol de seu litoral, olhos cor de mel, um tanto prejudicado verticalmente em relação a seus irmãos medindo apenas 1,63...Temperamento forte, porém amigável, fraternal, do tipo que se preocupa com todo mundo e sempre quer ajudar...Mas não consegue por ordem em sua própria vida... Exagerado que roubaria mil rosas, um maluco beleza, absolutamente direto ao ponto de parecer grosseiro, pé de cana realista, e acima de tudo...Um amante apaixonado.

Com um pouco mais de 400 anos de idade, e corpinho de 25, cabe dizer.

Este é o Estado do Espírito Santo.

Estado. Isso mesmo.  
Os estados do Brasil possuíam representações humanas, personificações, não só o Brasil como outros Países também. Eram seres imortais constantemente afetados por seu entorno e habitantes, porém possuíam sentimentos e emoções, e se relacionam com os demais como humanos normais...

Emoções...Relações...

Ah, e as relações de Estados poderiam ser tão complicadas...Mas isso são Coisas de Estados...Isso é oooutra história...

O que vale dizer é que teoricamente os Estados deviam ser como irmãos, deveria haver uma relação fraternal entre todos... Mas as coisas não eram bem assim...

Os Estados em primeiro lugar eram separados como por panelinhas de acordo com sua região, quase como sub divisões de uma grande família...

Em segundo lugar...As relações eram bem mais complicadas do que simplesmente "fraternais"...Muita mais complicadas... Entre algumas relações, através do tempo e séculos, nasceu o desgosto, a indiferença, as intrigas... E o mais complexo de resolver e lidar...

O amor.

Por mais que o amor, uma relação mais afetiva entre Estados fosse proibida, um Tabu, que poderia desestabilizar até mesmo a sanidade da representação do País, ela acontecia, escondida, e fervorosa.

...Em alguns casos correspondida, já em outros...

\- ..Eu odeio a minha vida... – Resmungou Espírito Santo deitando a cabeça contra a mesa.

-...Ressaca...?

Alto, bem alto...1,83 de pura petulância, cabelos negros desalinhados, pele pálida, e olhos de um azul claro intenso e desconcertante. Postura séria e indiferente, porém amigável com quem lhe convém, desagradável com os demais principalmente se são gaúchos. Este é o Estado de São Paulo, atende por "Sampa", "Sam", ou "Moh" se você for certo carioca...

\- Ressaca...? O que é isso? –Questionou com um sorrisinho ladeado

\- Quem dera eu ter seu fígado – Comentou com graça sentando ao lado do mais novo.

São Paulo era uma incógnita para muitos...Na verdade, para todos, mas alguns tinham o privilégio de conhecê-los melhor...E esses poucos sabiam que ele não era uma pessoa tão ruim assim, que por aqueles que ele realmente gostava podia chegar até mesmo a...Ser simpático!

Geralmente, ele só ignorada a maioria dos Estados nas reuniões, mas de um tempo para cá...Ele estava mais, digamos... Receptivo, amigável. Alguns Estados achavam essa a prova concreta de que o mundo estava no fim, os mais antenados sabiam que essa mudança, que também passava por sua aparência, tinha nome e sobrenome.

Estado do Rio de Janeiro.

E era graças a este Estado que Sampa estava ali agora, sentado ao lado do singelo Espírito Santo, conversando e interagindo amigavelmente

Mas que milagre era esse que Rio havia feito em seu vizinho? Simples, e ao mesmo tempo complexo.

É que já há um ano os dois Estados, contra toda lógica e regras, estavam juntos, ou seja, num relacionamento sério como namorados

Embora por muitas vezes pareciam mais casados...

\- Cê quer? - Questionou o paulista oferecendo um sanduíche de queijo - Eu tinha comprado para o Rio, mas como sempre o imbecil está atrasado.

Para o capixaba, que viveu praticamente toda vida nas sombras dos grandes Estados de sua região, de forma invisível e praticamente sem nunca se relacionar com outros - Os quais sequer sabiam, ou acertavam seu nome- poder receber atenção assim... Nunca deixava de aquecer seu coração, e todo esse recente destaque era graças ao seu desorientado fratello.

Rio era o terceiro mais velho do sudeste, sendo Sampa o mais velho e ES o segundo, por tal Espírito Santo era o irmão mais velho por consideração estadual do carioca, e quando o fluminense há uns três anos atrás descobriu que era gay - De forma bem turbulenta cabe dizer- os dois acabaram tornando-se muito próximos, pois o espirito-santense também era - e ainda é! - homossexual

E o atrapalhado carioca precisava de toda a ajuda do muundo para lidar com essa nova situação, e por mais estranho que possa parecer, foi essa descoberta e ajuda que os uniu, tornando-os próximos como irmãos de verdade.

E além de ajudar o mais novo a entender sua nova opção sexual, o invisível capixaba também havia auxiliado com a tumultuosa relação que seu irmão tinha com o paulistano.

E quem diria que, no final a turbulência nada mais era do que um amor reprimido por séculos?

Devido a todo esse apoio, além de ganhar essa gostosa relação fraternal com o fluminense, também havia caído nas graças de São Paulo, e com isso entrado no seleto grupo de pessoas que ele realmente se importa.

Um grupo muito variado e ao mesmo tempo bizarro... Composto por Rio, Bahia, Paraná, Mato Grosso e Minas...

E secretamente Rio Grande do Sul também, pois era a última lembrança que ele tinha de um velho amigo capitania, São Pedro, que tinha o gaúcho em grande estima e quando vivo cuidava dele como um filho.

Mas esse grupo é complicado demais para abordar de uma vez, então sigamos em frente.

\- Mas conhecendo o Rio, se ele chegar atrasado vai estar com fome, é melhor deixar pra ele.

\- Você é mesmo uma graça Espi - O comentário fez o mais novo ruborizar -Não precisa se preocupar com esse idiota, qualquer coisa eu divido o meu com ele ou então eu peço outro, afinal a mulher da cantina me deu esses lanches porque esta apaixonada pelo Rio, e eu disse que ia falar com ele se ela me desse.

O capixaba o observava de boca aberta sem acreditar no que escutava.

\- E você vai falar com ele ?

\- Claro - deu de ombros.

\- Você... - Diminuiu o tom de voz - ...Como namorado dele... Não se importa?

\- Olhar não tira pedaço, e só porque ela o vê ela cobiça, contanto que não toque num fio de cabelo dele não merece sequer minha atenção - deu uma mordida despreocupada em seu sanduíche - Então até ele dar um fora nela temos sanduíches de graça

\- ... Isso é crueldade ... - Mas ainda assim aceitou o pão

\- Obrigado - agradeceu o paulista pelo "cruel" - mas não diga a ninguém que foi eu que te dei, os outros Estados podem achar que eu sou simpático, e eu tenho uma má reputação à zelar.

Como antes dito, São Paulo é uma incógnita. Dito isso passou a mão na cabeça do capixaba bagunçando seus cabelos com um sorriso caloroso.

\- Não precisa se preocupar com sua má reputação Paulista, seriam necessários séculos para limpá-la

Alto, apenas três centímetros mais baixo que o paulistano, cabelos loiros lisos até quase o ombro, olhos de um azul vivido e petulante, pele num tom europeu, um sorriso alto-confiante e uma aparência madura, mas na verdade Rio Grande do Sul que aqui se apresenta é o caçula de sua região, e portanto inexperiente em muitas coisas, como por exemplo relacionamentos.

Porém atualmente também guardava um segredo estadual, cometia igualmente como o paulista o delito de ter uma relação mais séria com um Estado, no caso noivo a pouco mais de um ano de Bahia.

O noivado era a maior prova de o quão desorientado sobre "relações sérias" este gaúcho era, afinal ao tentar oficializar seu namoro com a baiana com um anel de compromisso, acabou dando-lhe um de noivado por engano... Mas a nordestina ardilosa não o deixou voltar atrás com seu equívoco.

\- Que estranho -Começou o São Paulo com sarcasmo- Eu não me lembro de ter perguntado sua opinião _viado_

-Educado como sempre - respondeu cortes o sulista - Bom dia para tu também bichinha.

São Paulo o observou com ódio no olhar, e como resposta o sulista apenas riu provocante, sentando-se em seu lugar.

-Qual a lógica de chamar-me "Viado" se a bichinha aqui es tu? - Apoiou o rosto sobre a mão, zombeteiro

-Repita isso e eu vou te castrar - Quase rugiu o paulistano - E não importa o que acontecer, você sempre vai ser a bichinha irritante.

-Engraçado...Essa descrição parece mais o seu "namoradiiinho".

À menção do carioca, os olhos do mais velho tornaram-se verdadeiramente assassinos.

-Morda sua língua put* metido à argentino.

-Oooooh, ficou braviinho~ Não se pode falar mal de su amorcito?~

-...Será que vocês não podiam parar com isso...? - Resmungou baixinho o capixaba, e para sua absoluta surpresa, os dois pararam e lhe encararam, deixando-o absolutamente sem graça. - Aaah...

-Estás bem? - Questionou o sulista - Não pareces muito saldável

-O mesmo digo, perguntei se ele estava de ressaca, mas acho que isso é até impossível.

-Talvez tu tenhas comido algo que te fez mal... Bahia talvez saiba algo bom para ele tomar

-Ah sim, com certeza ela sabe - Concordou o paulista- Sabe onde ela está?

\- Não faz muito ela me enviou uma mensagem, creio que estás a chegar.

-N-não...!...Eu e-estou bem! Sério! - Estava quase tão vermelho quanto a bandeira de São Paulo, nunca ia se acostumar em receber toda essa atenção - ...Eu só...Eh... B-bem...

Costuma ser um Estado isolado, invisível, nunca esteve realmente muito preocupado em se envolver com os demais, isso não lhe importava...Sempre viveu no seu próprio mundinho... Mas, começar essa relação fraternal Rio...O qual até chamava de "Fratello", o estava tirando cada vez mais dessa espécie de..."Zona de conforto"

Porém sua fala foi interrompida quando os demais Estados começaram a entrar quase todos ao mesmo tempo na sala de reunião, entre conversas, brigas, e risos foram cada um tomando seu lugar. Espi institivamente mexeu um pouco a cadeira para fazer barulho, e para que assim ninguém sentasse no seu colo achando que a cadeira estava vazia... Como muitas vezes aconteceu...

Mas ninguém nem chegou perto de fazer isso, e alguns ainda por cima o cumprimentaram, no caso Santa Catarina e Ceará.

-Sudeste atrasado como sempre.

Um rapaz baixo, rosto redondo, cabelos castanhos claros penteados para trás numa tentativa de parecer responsável, olhos negros como a noite, porte quase de adolescente , aparentemente responsável e centrado, mas o piercing escondido na orelha, e a tatuagem oculta no ombro revelavam sua mentalidade moderna, porém ainda era muito inocente para sua posição. Este era a Capital, Brasília.

-Nem adianta olhar assim pra mim -Respondeu Sampa cruzando as pernas - Eu cheguei cedo.

-Ao menos um, não é

-Dois, Espi também chegou, antes de mim até - Apontou para o menor que tentava inutilmente esconder-se atrás do ar.

Brasília deteve seu olhar no capixaba um instante, e algo incomodo e envergonhado retratou-se.

-Ah...Desculpa..."Espi"...- Meditou internamente não lembrando-se de existir um Estado com este nome. - ...Eu não te vi.

-A-ah...O-ok...Sem...Problema...Capital...

-E Minas está numa reunião com seu chefe, coisa de praxe, provavelmente ele não chegue a tempo.

-E Rio?

-O idiota nem deve ter levantado ainda - Deu de ombros vetando importância- Dois de nós já é metade, vamos começar de uma vez que eu tenho coisa melhor para fazer.

Muitos Estados não gostavam nada de Sampa muito provavelmente por essa atitude insolente que possuía, onde a Capital bufou, mas começou a reunião mesmo assim. ES por outro lado, chegara a conclusão que este era um traço da personalidade do primogênito, e talvez tivesse alguma coisa haver com a época das Bandeiras...

A junta então iniciou-se, falaram sobre a crise da água, uma possível crise de energia...

Também sobre o penteado novo de Santa Catarina, o que a baiana almoçou, os filmes que estavam passando no cinema... E claro, o foco da reunião que eram as eleição foi absolutamente esquecido, como sempre...

Estavam quase chegando a metade da reunião, onde Ceará contava sobre sua nova ideia empreendedora, quando a porta se abriu de golpe, sem licença ou batida prévia.

Alto, pele alaranjada claramente proveniente de um bronze diário e continuo, cabelos compridos até o ombro presos num rabo-de-cavalo cheio de mechas loiras entre os fios castanhos claros, óculos escuros de cara marca, um cavanhaque que lhe sobressaía por seu rosto de traços quadrados, vestia só uma regata e uma calça jeans. Este era o Estado do Rio de Janeiro.

-Não lamentem mais, eu cheguei. - Caminhou lento e torto até seu lugar, e sentou-se jogando as pernas sobre a mesa - Podemos começar de verdade agora. Qual é a pauta mesmo? Esqueci de ler.

Brasília ia criticá-lo. Porém não foi necessário...

PUUUM

São Paulo deu uma rasteira na cadeira do menor, derrubando-o no chão.

\- EEEI! - Exclamou o fluminense levantando-se ultrajado sobre a risada dos demais.

\- Cê ao menos tenha a decência de pedir licença para entrar infeliz, é por essas merdas que cê faz que temos que ouvir merda da merdinha do Brasília sobre nossa região!

\- COMO ASSIM MERDINHA?!

-Mermão, isso não justifica tu me derrubar da cadeira! - Reclamou levantando-se com dificuldade - E se eu não cheguei antes, é porque ninguém se deu o trabalho de me dar uma carona

\- Cê pode muito bem pegar um Taxi

\- Em plena segunda-feira à tarde?!

\- ...Gente...Por favor...A Reunião...

E para completo choque do capixaba, mais uma vez uma briga se deteve.

\- Brô! E aí? - cumprimentou o carioca como se nada, voltando a se sentar - Enfim, o importante é que eu cheguei

\- Egocêntrico.

\- Mal humorado

\- JÁ CHEGA - Berrou Brasília - E EU NÃO SOU UM MERDINHA!

\- Sensível - Comentaram Sampa e Rio em unisolo

Espírito Santo estava quase em estado de choque... Tudo bem que fazia muito tempo que os Estados não se reuniam para uma junta...Mas a atenção que estava recebendo nesta... O que tinha feito ultimamente que ainda lembravam dele...?

Imaginou que agora que seu meio irmão carioca estava namorando e os dois saiam bem menos, por não andar mais com o popzinho do Brasil, logo os outros Estados voltariam a esquecer-se dele...

Porém, mesmo mais de um ano depois do inicio do relacionamento, algumas UF ainda o reconheciam! ...Embora nenhum deles provavelmente soubessem seu nome depois que Sampa espalhou o apelido "Espi"...Na verdade, tinha dúvidas se o próprio paulista o sabia...

Mas para efeito de comparação, entre 17 Estados presentes - e Brasília - cinco o terem reconhecido era quase um recorde!

...Ainda assim...Sentia que algo estava faltando...Se ao menos conseguisse precisar o quê...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

A reunião, como era de costume...Não chegou a lugar nenhum, e todos saíram para o intervalo falar sobre assuntos diversos.

Ainda assim fora abordada por Bahia - a mulher que o criou desde que tem memória e que considera sua mãe - antes de saírem para que pudesse lhe entregar um remédio de aparência estranha para lhe ajudar com os..."males do espírito". Por experiência própria o capixaba achou melhor nem perguntar o que havia ali...

Sendo assim, desceu do prédio envidraço em que estavam para procurar algum barzinho 'risca de faca' em que pudesse tomar umas cachaças sossegado e pensar na sua vida alguns instantes...

Era um boteco muito sujo e suspeito, que realmente só mantinha-se aberto porque a filha do dono era casada com um agente sanitário , porém isso não lhe importava, sentou num banco qualquer e esperou pacientemente que alguém notasse sua presença ali. Vinte minutos depois uma senhor esparrou em sua cadeira e então finalmente pode fazer seu pedido, três copos de cachaça, um para ele, outro para ele mesmo, e o terceiro pra sua pessoa. Já pagou direto, e se prestou a ouvir o radiozinho velho e empoeirado que tocava uma radio qualquer.

_"...__Ah!_  
_Eu devia estar sorrindo_  
_E orgulhoso_  
_Por ter finalmente vencido na vida_  
_Mas eu acho isso uma grande piada_  
_E um tanto quanto perigosa..."_

Observava o liquido transparente como se esperasse que ele lhe desse as respostas à uma pergunta que ele desconhecia. Sentia-se perdido, mesmo sabendo bem onde estava... Devia estar feliz, devia estar orgulhoso...Mas...Mas...Por que não estava? Não tinha conseguido o que queria afinal...? Os Estados começavam a nota-lo! Tinha amigos, tinha um irmão de verdade, um namorado!... Mas...Quando pensava que tinha atingido seus objetivos...Esse pensamento não parecia passar de uma grande piada...E de mal gosto.

Mas, o que mais queria afinal...?

_"Eu devia estar contente_  
_Por ter conseguido_  
_Tudo o que eu quis_  
_Mas confesso abestalhado_  
_Que eu estou decepcionado"_

….Tinha tudo que queria, tudo que sempre quis...Mas ainda sentia um vazio indescritível no peito, que só crescia e crescia com o passar dos dias e horas... Era como se tivesse sede de boa bebida e tomasse um vinho a ponto de vinagre, bebido uma vodka quente... Era o que queria, mas ao mesmo tempo era uma decepção.

Lembrou-se de Minas Gerais...

_"Porque foi tão fácil conseguir_  
_E agora eu me pergunto "E daí?"_  
_Eu tenho uma porção_  
_De coisas grandes pra conquistar_  
_E eu não posso ficar aí parado"_

….Tantas e tantas décadas havia amado este homem...A representação do Estado de Minas Gerais... O havia seguido como se fosse seu fiel escudeiro e sombra, apaixonou-se por ele perdidamente... E faria de tudo para ter um beijo verdadeiro daqueles lábios...

Estavam juntos...Faziam um ano de namoro no mesmo dia que os são-minense - Sampa e Rio respectivamente - e ainda assim... Não havia a mesma paixão que se via entre os dois... Não havia o mesmo amor...

Depois...De décadas tentando algo com este homem, o pediu em namoro...E o mineiro, ferido e desconsolado por ter perdido seu amor platonico de também décadas à fio... Acabou por aceitar o relacionamento... Com o velho discurso de "Não custa tentar"

Porque Minas Gerais foi apaixonado por anos por seu ex-tutor, São Paulo, embora tenham até chegado a ficar juntos por algum tempo - Política do café-com-leite- …. Sampa nunca conseguiu amá-lo, ou mesmo vê-lo da mesma forma que o mineiro o via... E esta frustração platônica provavelmente fechou com chave o coração de seu amor...

Seu amor platônico ter um amor platônico...Que ironia!

Então, tentaram começar um namoro.

Mas...Agora, mais de um ano depois... O que tinham realmente conquistado nesta relação...? Nada realmente... Sequer haviam se deitado! E podia contar o número de beijos sem precisar de outros dedos...

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa...Não podia ficar simplesmente parado, lamentando suas desventuras no amor...

Estava decidodo... Ia conversar com São Paulo... Precisava de um novo sentido para sua vida, que se tornava cinzenta e sem graça, talvez o paulista soubesse o que fazer...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eu que deveria estar bravo com tu!

-E eu posso saber por quê?

-Como por quê? Tu me derrubou da cadeira! Que eu fiz pra tu fazer isso?!

-O quê? Que tal...Chegar quase uma hora atrasado?!

-Foi tu que saiu apressado e não me deu carona!

-Mas foi você que foi dormir no sofá!

-E tu...Espera... - O carioca que andava pelo corredor discutindo em alta-voz com o paulista parou de caminhar, e teve o bom senso de diminuir o tom de voz - ...Então é por isso que tu está bravo...? Porque eu fui pro sofá... -Tentou não rir ao repetir a frase- e qual o problema disso?

-COMO QUAL O PROBLEMA?!

-Shhhh! Fala baixo Sampa...

-Quem é você para me dizer para falar baixo?! - Exclamou exasperado, ainda assim tentou respirar fuuuuundo e seguir - … Quando eu acordei estava sozinho...

-Mas a cama era de solteiro! Eu estava caindo, foi só por isso.

-...Ainda assim devia ter me avisado...

-Tu já estava dormindo

-Não é desculpa - Cruzou de braços e quase, quaaase, fez bico.

Rio de janeiro deu uma risadinha, soltando seus cabelos com a mão.

-Por que não disse logo? Mesmo por mensagem...Em vez de ficar descontando em mim por um motivo aleátorio... Pensando bem...Antes de ontem...Fazia quanto tempo que não tinhamos dormido juntos, não é...?

-Dois meses...Uma semana...e três dias - Resmungou o paulista.

\- ...Nossa...Sabe quantas horas também...? - questionou com graça

O paulista fez menção de abrir a boca para contestar e dizer "22 horas, e 47 minutos", mas percebeu a chacota e chutou seu vizinho de Estado.

-Ei!

\- Esse tempo é apenas um chute, eu não estava contado!

-Nãaao, claro que nãaao...- Ao receber um olhar ameaçador, deu uma tossida e resolveu mudar de assunto...Ao estilo Rio.

Tomou de assalto o paulista pela cintura e o guiou até as escadas...Era um prédio de 27 andares e estavam no 25º, ninguém devia usar as escadas.

Bateram contra uma parede, e o ar escapou dos lábios paulistas.

-...Tu realmente acabou comigo ontem - Sussurrou a centimetros dos lábios contrários - ...Tive uma dificuldade impressionante de levantar...E caminhar é uma prova de resistência.

São Paulo sorriu com suficiência, usando das próprias mãos para tomar as partes baixas de seu sexy amante, fazendo-o soltar uma exclamaçãozinha de dor.

-...Onde você pretende dormir essa noite...? - Seguiu o jogo, sussurrando numa distancia ainda menor. Rio entrecerrou os olhos.

-...Onde tu quiser...E fico... -Sampa aproximou-se mais... E o fluminense já estava operando no automático. - ….Quanto tempo tu quiser...

-Isso queria ouvir...- E o beijou quase com violência. Onde as mãos de cada um sobraram pelo corpo contrário.

Estavam alguns degraus de distancia do meio da escadaria que levava ao andar inferior, por isso tinham grandes chances de passar desapercebidos... Ou isso imaginavam.

-Sério...Por que sempre que acho vocês, os dois estão se pegando...? - Ao ouvir a voz do espirito-santense os dois se sobressaltaram, São Paulo que manejava o carioca tropeçou nos próprios pés, e ambos foram ao chão, escorregando alguns degraus inclusive.

-Aaah! Desculpa! - Exaltou-se o capixaba correndo para ajudar - Eu não quis assusta-los! Estão bem...? Não estão sangrando não é...?

-Ah, de boas '_fratrellho'_, eu cai em algo macio

-SAI DE CIMA! NAA- RESPI-RO!

E todo esse barulho e palavreados porém, chamou a atenção de uma quarta pessoa...Que até então caminhava pelos corredores perdido nos próprios pensamentos.

-Sorte que eu não uso mais óculos, se não você teria partido eles no meio, seu gordo - Resmungou o paulista quando conseguiram separar-se e sentar na escadaria.

-GORDO?! COMO SE ATREVE A ME CHAMAR DE GOORDO?! - A bicha ofendida exclamava horrorizada para todos os céus ouvirem- Eu sou musculoso! É muito diferente! Eu malho, caminho, como direito...!

-Ta, ta...O que foi Espi? Estava procurando a gente?

-Não me ignoreeeee!

-Que inferno Rio! Estou tentando conversar aqui! - Bufou irritado - Ta, cê não é gordo, é só uma bicha pesada e escandalosa. Melhor?

-Hunf, melhor e...Ei!

Tampou a orelho do lado que o carioca seguia escandalizado, e voltou-se mais uma vez ao capixaba.

-Aconteceu algo importante? Alguma coisa com Minas? Ele te ligou?

-Blah, Minas... - E Rio tinha mudado de crise narcísica para crise de ciúmes, cruzando os braços...

-Ah... N-não!...Na verdade não...Ele não me ligou...Em realidade...Nunca liga - Suspirou entristecido, e até o fluminense parou de resmungar. - A verdade é que eu queria falar...Contigo Sampa...

-Comigo...? -Estranhou - ...Bem...Se é sobre Minas...Acredito que não possa ajudar..Toda vez que tentei foi um desastre...

Rio, a personificação do ciúmes, concordou com a cabeça vetando a possibilidade da ajuda.

-...Não exatamente sobre isso...Mas...Na verdade, eu queria pedir alguns conselhos...

-...Vaya... - Comentou em espanhol surpreso, isso sim era algo realmente raro. O fluminense também franziu a sobrancelha sem entender.

-... Bem, com o Brô eu posso até cogitar em te deixar sozinho - Dito isso, o litorâneo levantou-se oferecendo uma mão para o paulista - Eu vou comer alguma coisa, metade de um lanche não foi suficiente! Eu encontro vocês na reunião depois.

-...Obrigado Fratelllo.

-AH! Rio, quase esqueci, vá comprar o lanche na cantina do terceiro andar, com uma menina morena de óculos. Só não deixe ela tocar em você! - Alertou em tom perigoso. ES não pode evitar de bater a mão contra a testa com a recomendação da merendeira apaixonada, e seus lanches de graça.

-...Er...Ta...- Nessa relação com o paulistano, o carioca havia aprendido que as vezes era melhor nem perguntar...- Ok, encontro vocês mais tarde.

Deu um suave selinho nos lábios de São Paulo, e bagunçou os cabelos de Espírito Santo com uma risadinha.

Saiu, e pouco depois os dois mais velhos do sudeste saíram também em direção ao lado oposto, passando sem perceber por alguém...Que observou e viu tudo, escondido ao lado de um extintor de incêndio...

Alto, pele sutilmente avermelhada, olhos negros profundos e complexos, cabelos castanhos escuros, curtos e lisos sem grandes detalhes ou movimentos. O homem sorriu de lado, vendo como os outros dois Estados conversavam enquanto se afastavam.

-Êêêê Égua...- Sorriu com malícia - Quem diria... São Paulo e Rio...Juntos... Ilegalmente juntos.

Este era o Estado do Pará. Sorriu mais abertamente com sua própria sorte. Aaah, isso ia lhe ser útil.

Ah, se ia...

* * *

Este é o capítulo um, de cunho mais introdutório...  
Vou tentar fazer capítulos mais curtos dessa vez...Para conseguir revisá-los, e não entregá-los a vocês com aqueles erros grotescos de digitação e falta de atenção rsrs...

...Vamos ver por quanto tempo vou conseguir escrever capítulos curtos...

Mas então? O que acharam? Aos que não conheciam CdE deu para se ambientar na historia? Por favor me enviem suas opiniões nesse campo lindo abaixo S2

Nos lêmos!


	2. Cap II –Um conto sobre amor e problemas

Olá pessoas! =D

Aqui vós trago o novo capítulo de crônicas! Espero que gostem =3

Na verdade, esse capítulo já estava escrito há algum tempo... Mas como eu mal tinha tempo para revisá-lo, e como ela ainda tinha poucas visualizações e entradas, eu dei uma adiada.

A mesma coisa para o capítulo 3, eu já o tenho escrito, e minha pressa para revisá-lo vai depender da pressa/vontade de vocês em lerem o próximo capítulo XD Assim que...A Review'ezar o/

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Parte I – Crônicas de UM Estado**

**Capítulo 2 –Um conto sobre amor e problemas**

Seguiram pelos corredores, sendo o capixaba a guiar, como Estado esquecido que era o mais novo conhecia lugares afastados e desconhecidos em quase todos os prédios em que faziam as reuniões, a fim e a cabo, passear sem rumo por esses lugares era uma de suas pequenas diversões nos dias de encontros.

São Paulo o seguiu sem fazer perguntas e cantarolando, o que para sua surpresa, parecia um samba...

-...Hmmm... Acho que ninguém vai nós ouvir aqui - Tentou abrir uma grande e imponente porta de carvalho, que indicava que aquele prédio já tinha uns quantos anos de idade - ...Ah...Está trancada...Que pena eu adorava este lugar, tem uma vista que-

Sampa fez um gesto com a mão para que o mais baixo se afastasse, e antes que pudesse terminar a frase o paulista deu-lhe uma bicuda na porta, abrindo-a com um estrondo.

-Oolha, está aberta - Colocou quase com um sarcasmo maligno e entrou como se nada, ao tempo que Espi o observava de boca aberta

Era por coisas assim que Sampa ainda o assustava... Esse seu ímpeto de fazer o que quiser, como e quando quiser...Engoliu em seco e o seguiu, fechando a porta.

Apesar das inúmeras cadeiras que ali haviam, o mais velho sentou sobre a grande mesa oval e polida, cruzando-se de braços e encarando aquele que o chamara ali... Espi ainda não conseguia andar, ou soltar a porta fechada, tamanho era seu nervosismo...E isso que ele não costuma ser alguém tímido!

-Calma pequeno, eu não mordo...Em geral - Deu um sorrisinho ladeado. - Pode começar dizendo o que te aflige, e eu vejo como posso ajudar.

Respirou fundo mais quatro vezes, tomando coragem, lembrando-se que São Paulo não era tão hostil quanto parecia.

\- ...E-eu...B-bem...Queria pedir alguns conselhos...

-Contanto que não seja diretamente sobre Minas... Eu só venho tornando a vida do meu pequeno mais difícil...- Suspirou tristonho desviando o olhar para a janela - ... Nunca deveria ter sequer pensado em ter um relacionamento com ele, olhando para trás hoje em dia, eu não sei o que eu tinha na cabeça...Quero dizer...Eu o criei desde pequeno! Eu o segurei nos meus braços quando tinha só uns centímetros e...

\- Bem, não é como se você tivesse conhecido Rio de forma muito difere- Congelou ao receber uma expressão assassina e completamente espontânea do paulista...Sua sinceridade ainda iria matá-lo.

-É diferente! -Disse quase entre dentes - Na época, eu também era uma criança...

-Mas era um relacionamento a principio fraternal também, não? - Mordeu a língua, parecia realmente que o paulista estava a ponto de pular no seu pescoço. Por que maldição não conseguia escolher melhor suas palavras e ser menos sincero e direto?!

\- ...Eu já pensei nisso... - Levantou-se e voltou-se completamente à janela, muito provavelmente notando que sua pose estava deixando o menor aterrorizado, mesmo que não fosse sua intenção. - Acho que... Se tivesse continuado com ele... Se tivéssemos crescido juntos... Talvez eu nunca tivesse me ...Er...Envolvido assim com o Rio...Talvez o visse de forma completamente diferente... Nos conhecemos quando ele tinha poucos anos, passamos apenas um mês juntos e... Só depois de meio século ou mais voltamos a nos encontrar... Nesse momento então já éramos adolescentes...

-Pera, pera, pera! Cê tá dizendo que na Bandeiras você era um adolescente?! - Lembrou-se da figura imponente, alta, e verdadeiramente assustadora que o paulistano tinha naquela época... Nunca havia pensado que estava passando somente por sua adolescência... Sempre teve a ilusão que Sampa fosse muito mais velho.

E para seu espanto, o paulista riu.

-Pois é, a puberdade não foi muito legal comigo.

-Hmmm... Faz muito sentido...

-Você é muito sincero

-...Desculpa...

-Tudo bem... Acho que é normal vindo de quem foi criado pela Bahia... - Disse de malgrado como se lembrasse de momentos amargos relacionados à baiana - Ela pode parecer um anjo, mas sabe ser o demônio em pessoa... Eu e São Pedro acima de qualquer um sabíamos bem disso...O viadu deve ser mesmo muito insano para tentar algo com ela...

Espi pensou em defender sua mãe, mas pensando melhor...Já tinha visto ela brava e...É, São Paulo tinha razão.

-Maas, acredito que não estamos aqui para discutir meu passado...Porque acredite, isso demoraria uns 500 anos...Eu realmente me arrependo do que fiz com Minas... - Lamentou, voltando-se uma vez mais para a vista da janela - ... Eu me sentia muito instável e perdido...E acabei deixando-me levar...Sei que Minas planejou que eu mal visse o Rio na época da Republica da Espada para que eu o odiasse e ele tivesse uma chance...Mas como eu posso culpá-lo...? Se eu...meio que notei que algo estava errado...Não encaixava... E ainda assim, me deixei levar...? Eu fui um grande idiota...E isso só causou dor a todo mundo...

-...Sim você foi um idiota...-Concordou, e ao sentir o ar tesar-se adicionou rapidamente - Ah! Era uma pergunta retorica né?! Desculpa!

-...Você...- Voltou-se ao capixaba com passo lento e ameaçador - ...Realmente não tem amor a sua vida não é..? - Colocou uma mão sobre sua cabeça.

-A-ah...D-desculpa...Eu...Me...Exce- Lembrou-se da arma que sempre carregava na cintura, e institivamente levou a mão a ela...Se fosse necessário iria atirar...Mas então lembrou-se de Rio...E o quanto essa possível briga poderia feri-lo...Sem contar que o ex-capital tinha fobia ao sangue... Abaixou a cabeça - ...Desculpa...Eu só queria dizer que todos foram idiotas naquela época... Eu também fui, porque não tentei me meter... E apenas assisti.

E para seu completo espanto, São Paulo recomeçou a rir.

-Não é à toa que Rio gostou tanto de você! -Exclamou entre risos - Sabe, sendo narcisista e esbanjador do jeito que ele é, só atraí interesseiros e falsos... Ele deve sentir falta de pessoas como você que o colocam "na real". Dizem o que realmente tem que dizer... Sempre faltou isso na corte, e na primeira republica... Sempre o pouparam muito de opiniões sinceras...- Pós a mão no queixo pensativo - ...Alias, talvez por isso ele acabou gostando de mim...Eu sempre dizia na lata...

-Ah, claro...Como se fosse só por isso...

E seu coração parou, e teve que esforçar-se muito para não suspirar... São Paulo numa completa mudança de postura lhe sorriu, de forma calorosa, e ...podia estar ficando louco, mas tinha a impressão que aqueles olhos azuis e vidrosos brilhavam como um sorriso também...Era simplesmente...Apaixonante...

Desviou o olhar, TINHA que desviar o olhar, pelo bem de sua cordura.

\- Own~ Você também é muito fooofooo ~ - E sentiu ser tomado num abraço, assustando-se - Tão fofiiin~ Que dá vontade de apertar

Ah sim...Claro...Era nesses momentos que dava para perceber o QUÃO Gay o paulista conseguia ser...

Espírito Santo realmente não sabia o que dizer quanto a isso...REALMENTE o paulista era completamente imprevisível!

\- ...Er...

\- ...Você pensou em atirar em mim assim que sentiu-se ameaçado... - Disse repentinamente em tom sério - Você nem queira saber o que eu teria feito se você se atrevesse a atirar...Mas você não o fez...Não por medo, mas porque pensou no Rio...Não é?

Abriu os olhos como pratos, encarando o maior assim que se afastou.

\- M-mas como você...

\- Não vai demorar muito para ele se entediar, sentir-se carente e nos procurar... E você sabe tão bem quanto eu como ele reage ao sangue... Você é capaz de pensar nos outros acima de si mesmo, independente da situação que esteja...Isso é muito bonito sabe, mas ao mesmo tempo muito problemático... Eu não sei dizer se é uma qualidade ou um defeito...

-...Como você foi capaz de deduzir tudo isso...?

O paulista tornou a sentar-se na mesa, sorrindo dessa vez de forma enigmática... Apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos, e ela sobre um de seus joelhos. Aqueles olhos azuis absurdamente claros encarando-o sem piscar...Tinha a estranha sensação que aquele olhar era capaz de ver até mesmo através de sua alma...

E o pior, é que parecia que tinha razão...

-...Como sei...? Hmmm...Experiência.

Aqueles olhos... Foram a maior mudança no paulistano... Eles costumavam ser cinzas... Como um dia chuvoso em sua casa, como os edifícios que tampavam a visão do sol...E também usava óculos.

Porém, desde que conseguira colocar sua vida e a do carioca em ordem -ou quase-, ... Seus olhos mudaram...E assumiram esse tom claro e desconcertante... E Campinas, seus óculos fieis e inseparáveis simplesmente sumiram!

Voltando a ser parte de sua retina...

E Bahia, como não, foi a única a explicar... Que depois de uma guerra, revolução, lutas armadas... O trauma de um Estado pode ser tão grande...Que do psicológico pode atingir o físico... Neste caso... A visão do paulista, depois de tudo que passou na revolução de 32, foi nublada...

O pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar...

E só foi piorando com o passar dos anos... E da mesma forma que para superar um trauma, você deve enfrentá-lo, muito provavelmente fora assim que o paulistano recuperara a sua visão.

Ele havia enfrentado tudo, superado, e tornou-se mais forte apoiando-se nas lições que aprendera. Mais livre

Mais feliz...

E era isso que...Espírito Santo queria alcançar... A felicidade.

-É...Justamente sobre essa experiência que eu...Gostaria de uns conselhos... - Sampa apenas cruzou de braços e esperou o menor falar - ...Sabe...Você está diferente...Não só eu, todos notaram... Essa mudança... Eu ainda mais, porque acompanhei parte dela e... - Mordeu o lábio inferior - ... Eu sei que pode parecer ridículo...Mas eu...Gostaria de saber...Como eu posso fazer, para... Sabe...Er... Não sei...

\- Se libertar de si mesmo?

O capixaba levantou o olhar, na verdade, nem notara quando o abaixou.

São Paulo o observou sério, e ao mesmo tempo compreensivo...Era...Uma expressão que nunca esperava ver naquele rosto.

-...Não sei se isso tem só haver com o Rio...Ou..

-Se você pensa que todos os meus problemas se esfumaçaram como mágica depois que comecei a namorar aquele idiota, desculpe te desapontar... Espírito Santo, mesmo que você consiga o amor de Minas, isso não vai acabar com todos os seus problemas. O amor não é a solução, porque o amor é um problema.

O paulista suspirou, e involuntariamente tentou arrumar seus óculos, e notando sua ausência , simplesmente coçou a ponta do nariz.

-Sei que... Pode parecer que eu mudei só, e simplesmente por causa de nosso relacionamento, mas não é simples assim...Você não foi o primeiro que me perguntou, mas eu tenho que dizer que o "felizes para sempre" não existe. Não existe uma fórmula mágica que fará tudo dar certo, sempre haverá a dor, e sempre haverá a tristeza...É impossível fugir disso, sendo humanos ou não...Mas, sim, eu realmente me sinto diferente, e vou te dizer o porquê.

O paulista caminhou lentamente até a janela, onde dava uma ampla visão da cidade em que estavam, dos prédios e predinhos, casas e casarões, ruas e avenidas...Tudo coberto pela névoa do inicio do anoitecer.

-Nós, não apenas eu, como também o Rio... Enfrentamos nosso passado... Você, acho que até melhor que Bahia sabe do que falo... Estivemos em lados diferentes do campo de batalha... Escolhemos lados opostos...E suas consequências... E nós dois sofremos com isso por muitas décadas... Nós dois sofríamos por reprimir coisas que...Nos faziam mal...E outras que poderiam nos fazer bem também...

Espirito Santo observava calado, engolindo ainda quente cada palavra dita.

-Eu me apaixonei pelo Rio quando ele era uma Capital, ele se apaixonou por mim quando nem sequer sabia quem eu era...Mas tudo isso demorou quase quatrocentos anos para dar certo...E não só porque somos idiotas, e sim porque não adianta esperar a primavera, sem deixar o outono passar. Resolva sua pendencias, não espere que o amor as resolva por você, eu já disse, não espere que ele resolva tudo, porque o amor também é um problema. Eu e Rio nunca teríamos conseguido estar juntos...Se não tivéssemos superado o que ainda nos prendia no passado. Seja feliz por si mesmo, antes de esperar que alguém venha e faça isso por você...

Espírito Santo apenas afirmou com a cabeça cabisbaixo.

-Isso serve para o próprio Minas...Ele será incapaz de amar alguém, enquanto não deslacrar seu coração. O problema é que ele perdeu a chave.

-...E muito bem perdida...

Assustou-se quando notou o paulista a sua frente, bagunçando seus cabelos... Parecia um pirralho frente àquele homem, afinal batia-lhe tão somente na cintura.

-Desculpe se ao invés de ajudar, só pareci mais um livro de auto ajuda, é o que eu posso te dizer. Eu amo Minas como se fosse meu filho, mas eu te peço que não espere por ele para ser feliz. Mas quando sentir que o é, tente compartilhar com ele. - Aproximou-se um pouco mais, e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, fazendo o menor ruborizar-se violentamente - Boa sorte.

...Não era à toa...Pensou o capixaba neste instante... Que tanto Rio, quanto Minas haviam se apaixonado por este homem...

\- ...Hmmm...Obrigado...Eu...Acho...Mas... Como eu faço para descobrir... O que...Estou fazendo de errado...O que preciso ...Arrumar na minha vida? Eu não tenho nada em mente... Meus dias são..Sei lá...Até bem normais...Na medida do possível para um Estado...Eu não tenho um passado...Ou...Algo para...Enfrentar...Além da indiferença de Minas...

-Hmmm...Você podia escrever um diário.

-...Diário? - Piscou os olhos desentendido - Isso é coisa de mulherzinha!

-...Eu tinha um diário...

-...Coisa de mulherzinha e de gays...

Sampa bateu a mão contra a testa.

-Se você não percebe o que está fazendo de errado na sua vida apenas observando, talvez se dê melhor escrevendo-a. Vale tentar.

E antes que o capixaba pudesse responder, a porta foi aperta por um grande baque.

-Moooor, Espiii! A reunião já vai começar! - Entrou entrando o carioca, já abraçando o paulista pela cintura sem pedir licença ou permissão - Já acabaram? Eu estava entediado esperando sozinho.

-...Já disse para não me chamar de "Mor" !

-Momozão?

-NUNCA!

O capixaba não pode evitar dar uma risadinha.

-...Sim...Acabamos. Desculpa roubar ele de você.- Comentou com sarcasmo o capixaba.

-Tudo bem, contanto que não vire hábito

-RIO!

-o quê?

-...Bem...Então, vou deixar vocês à sós novamente...Podem continuar onde estavam - Começou a dar as costas e ir embora, porém voltou-se uma vez mais - ...Desculpe eu te...Incomodar com essas coisas Sampa...Sei que...Cê é muito ocupado, em mais de um sentido - Acrescentou com uma malícia involuntária

Tentou sorrir, mas falhou miseravelmente..

-Hmmm...Espírito Santo - O menor encarou o mais alto já com uma mão na porta para se retirar, notando pela primeira vez que o paulista sim sabia qual era seu nome - Ninguém nunca disse que seria fácil. Mas se fosse, não haveria graça.

-...Não precisava ser fácil São Paulo, eu só queria que fosse possível... - E sem mais retirou-se cabisbaixo.

-...O que aconteceu...? -Questionou o carioca sério, separando-se do paulista - Foi algo que eu disse?...Era brincadeira!...Bem, em parte.

São Paulo não contestou, apenas suspirou pela milésima vez encostando-se na janela e fechando os olhos de forma meditativa.

-...Não, foi o que eu disse...Acho que não consegui ajuda-lo como ele esperava... - Sentiu um alento quente roçar contra sua face, seguido daqueles lábios tão conhecidos roubando seu próprio respirar.

Ainda estava irritado com a atitude do carioca noite passada, mas também... Desde que Espi dissera que queria conversar, estava muito tenso...Nervoso e apreensivo sobre o que seria a conversa, temendo que Minas tivesse feito alguma besteira sem pensar... O capixaba, porém, sequer percebeu qualquer alteração na figura inabalável do paulista.

-...Se acalma... - Sussurrou Rio sobre sua boca - Relaxa... - E tornou a beija-lo, lento, envolvente...

Rio de Janeiro, em contra partida, agora era plenamente capaz de ver por trás da figura impecável de seu amante, saber o que havia além dessa eterna expressão de indiferença.

-...Me diga o que aconteceu... .

-...Estou preocupado... - Confessou ainda sem abrir os olhos, ainda somente alguns centímetros da face contrária - ... Queria poder tê-lo ajudado mais...Depois de tudo que ele fez...Por nós - Outro beijo selou suas palavras.

-...Não foi o Min-

-RIO! - Interrompeu, franzindo as pálpebras cerradas - ...Por favor, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que tire essa raiva da boca para falar de Minas?! Eu achei que você já o tivesse perdoado, se existiu um culpado em nossa história...Esse fui eu... Por deixar-me acreditar em mentiras sobre você, sabendo perfeitamente que eram mentiras... Eu estava perdido, eu estava desejando o pior para você... Ele só... Usou-se disso para ter uma chance comigo.

-...Eu posso até perdoá-lo sobre as mentiras - Disse num tom bem diferente ao calmado de a pouco, substituído por um coberto de ciúmes - ... O que não posso esquecer é que ele é como...Seu ex! Vocês estiveram juntos e-

-... Você não entende...- São Paulo abriu os olhos, e o tom cinza e apagado que eles repentinamente adotaram travou a afiada língua de seu amante. A dor que aquelas palavras causavam no paulista eram quase palpáveis. - ... Você é egoísta ao ponto de não notar o quanto essa situação é difícil para mim?! Eu criei Minas, Paraná e Matt como se fossem meus filhos, eu sei BEM que nunca devia ter me envolvido com ele dessa forma, não passo um único dia sem me arrepender disso! ... Ainda mais agora, que tenho vocês tratando-se como se fossem inimigos, e ele a cada momento que pode, me evita... - Mordeu o lábio inferior em pura frustração - ...E agora, indiretamente eu também estou ferindo Espi com tudo isso...Ele! Que nos ajudou tanto a estar juntos, mesmo que não tivesse nada haver com nossos problemas!...EU ESTOU FARTO de ser o centro de todos os problemas!

Mordeu as costas da mão direita com uma raiva e frustração contidas, para não exaltar-se mais, e expor muito mais do que queria...O carioca afastou-se dando-lhe espaço, assustado com a mudança repentina de atitude. Apesar dos logros em fazer o paulista se expressar, Rio ainda não conseguia que ele se abrisse completamente, individualismo era um característica forte da personalidade de seu amante.

-...Eu...Hãaaa... Desculpe... - O carioca deu alguns passos para trás, passando a mão por seu cabelo ondulando-o, essa mudança de assunto o tinha deixado confuso...Discutir com Sampa às vezes parecia discutir com uma esposa rancorosa... - Eu não...Queria te deixar mais nervoso... Eu, melhor do que ninguém sei o quanto o brô ajudou, eu queria poder ajudá-lo da mesma forma, então...

\- É ISSO! - Berrou inesperadamente o Paulista, fazendo seu namorado pegar um salto de susto - RIO! VOCÊ É UM GÊNIO!

\- ...Oi..? - E foi a vez do mais velho beija-lo, puxando-lhe num assalto. Mas este era passional, demandante, ao ponto de Rio soltar um gemidinho na boca contrária e sentir as pernas falharem. - ….hã..cuma...?

-É exatamente isso que vamos fazer!

-...Vamos...Fazer...?

-Isso! Como não pensei nisso antes!? - Abraçou o mais novo - É simplesmente genial! AWESOME!

-… Pera...Hã?! ...E-eu acho que me perdi...Que vamos fa- E soltou um gritinho agudo quando Sampa o levantou do chão como se fosse preenchido de plumas e começou a rodar - OOOOW! SAA-SAAMPA!

-Vamos começar o quanto antes! - Soltou seu amante e seguiu confiante até a saída da porta - Assim pagamos a divida com Espi, resolvemos o problema com Minas, você para com seus acessos de ciúmes, e enfim pareceremos uma família de verdade! Ah... Acho até que vou ter que encontrar um lugar maior para morar! Sabe, com espaço para visitas...Hmmm...

-...Er...Sampa... Eu REALMENTE não estou acompanhando sua linha de raciocínio... - Quase tropeçou nos próprios pés ainda tonto, e tentando seguir o mais velho.

-Você não precisa entender "querida" - Disse com um sorriso misterioso que deu arrepios na espinha do fluminense - Precisa apenas obedecer e fazer tudo EXATAMENTE na hora que eu te disser

\- Há! Como se eu fosse idiota de aceitar um plano seu, que nem sei do que se trata!

O paulistano parou seu caminhar no corredor, voltando-se a seu amante ainda com aquele sorrisinho  
.

\- Se eu contar, você vai recusar

\- Mais um motivo para eu saber!

\- Aaah~ Mas Rio ... - Sussurrou aproximando-se felino, lento, roçando os lábios na orelha direita do carioca que imediatamente petrificou ao toque - ...Eu vou ficar muito agradecido se você cooperar... -Arrastou os érres, mordiscou sutil a região - Você nem imaagiina o que eu faria...  
.

Tomou a mão inerte do carioca que entrecerrara inconsciente o olhar e a levou ao próprio corpo, soprou o lóbulo com um gemidinho.

-... Para te agradecer...

Nesse instante, a razão do quase-loiro que já não é lá muito atuante, saiu da jogada, nunca poderia contra um jogador desses. Era um profissional.

\- Que tipo de...Agradecimento..?

São Paulo então disse algo que fez o carioca abrir os olhos como pratos, lamber os lábios com cobiça, e rir de sua própria sorte.

\- O que me diz? ~~~

Rio de Janeiro sorriu cúmplice, trazendo São Paulo contra seu corpo e roubando-lhe um beijo.

\- Eles não perdem por esperar.

* * *

Sessão "Crônicas de Review's" Onde eu espero responder todos os comentários de vocês rsr

1\. **Natsumi Omura** \- Bem, sobre os "Tu", a minha amiga que começou CdE comigo, Lyssia, que me deu as primeiras referencias cariocas, foi quem me disse sobre o uso do "Tu", e acabou ficando rsrs Eu conheço outros carioca que o usam também, mas não deve ser uma norma geral...Hmmm...  
E não desista de Minas tão fácil! Ele ainda vai te surpreender, já verás!

Espero que leia CdE um dia ^^ Me faria muito feliz

2\. **Shakinha** \- Olá! Muito obrigada por ler está história =D CdE é uma história bem longa rsrs Mas se um dia puder lê-la seria muito bom ^^ Minas ira aparecer no capítulo 3, logo no comecinho ;] é só seguir acompanhando

3\. **Julia** \- Oi! Você por aqui! XDD

4\. **Brigadeiro - **Obrigado pelo comentário! Que legal você ter lido CdE inteiraa *-* E não se preocupe! Está história é um prato cheio rsrs embora o foco de Estados seja outro.

5\. Obrigado a você leitor anonimo, espero poder responder um comentário seu aqui da próxima vez!

Nos lemos!


	3. Cap III - Um conto sobre os outros

Cooonforme combinado, como recebi bastante comentários do último capítulo (*-*) já trouxe o próximo para vocês

Lembrando que está história já esta parcialmente escrita, sendo assim, a regularidade em que em posto vai depender de o quão rápido vocês querem ver os eguinte capítulo, depende de vocês ;]

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Parte I – Crônicas de UM Estado.**

**Capítulo 3 – Um conto sobre os outros**

Você já teve alguma vez na vida a impressão de que estava fazendo tudo errado...?

Não queria abrir os olhos... Os manteve fechados repassando o que deveria fazer aquele dia...Iria abri-los e virar-se deparar-se com o homem que dormia consigo...E que supostamente há um ano namoravam... Ele estaria roncando levemente, com a franja a cair pelo rosto...Quase caindo da cama, e com os cobertores já aos pés...

Primeiro, tiraria o cabelo de seu rosto, então o ajeitaria na cama, o cobriria apesar de não ser uma manhã muito fria. Ele faria um sonzinho difuso de contentamento, um abrigo involuntário com as cobertas e seguiria em sono pesado...

Seria o momento de se levantar, espreguiçar-se, e sair silenciosamente do quarto, topando em um que outro móvel, sem acender a luz. Iria até a cozinha, e sua primeira tarefa seria colocar a água para esquentar, seguido do leite. Só depois começaria a abrir as cortinas, separar a comida dos animais, e sairia pelo quintal iluminado fracamente pelos primeiros raios de sol distribuindo para os animais de sua pequena fazendo a primeira refeição. Evitaria um coice do cavalo mal humorado que cuidava, e quando voltasse à cozinha e seu bom e velho forno à lenha a água estaria quase ao ponto de fervura.

Seria o momento de separar os grãos e moer. E assim que começasse a passar a água quente pelo pó puro do café, Espírito Santo acordaria como mágica, e estaria sentado a mesa no exato instante que tampasse o bule com a bebida quente e pronta.

Ele pediria manhoso por um beijo, o daria apenas por bondade... Nunca era um grande beijo, roçava mais um comprimento entre bons amigos. Sentaria-se à mesa, colocaria o rosto em uma das mãos, e observaria o capixaba beber aquele café como se fosse a coisa mais maravilhosa que alguém lhe oferecera na vida, e que justificasse prontamente o levantar-se tão cedo pelas manhãs...

Contariam algum fato sem grande relevância, iria cortar um pedaço do bolo preparado ontem, ainda macia e cheiroso, e cortariam algo de manteiga para passar no pão também feito por aquelas mãos tão conhecedoras da cozinha.

Era o momento que passavam juntos...Todos os dias que dormiam naquela casa...Pelo menos 4 vezes por semana...Era seu cotidiano, rotina...

Isso até a semana passada...

Abriu os olhos castanhos e observou o outro lado da cama... O lado vazio da cama...Despertara sozinho...E assim o era...E seria daqui para frente... Desde que o capixaba resolvera unilateralmente..."Dar um tempo" no relacionamento de fachada que possuíam...

Um tempo indeterminado...E sem explicação...

Não que o mineiro andasse merecendo muitas explicações... Suas palavras eram vazias, seus beijos sem gosto, seus afagos automáticos... E por isso… Era mais que justo...

Levantou-se e acendeu a luz, afinal... Não havia ninguém que se incomodaria com ela.

Não topou em nenhum móvel, saiu e deixou a cama como estava...Totalmente desordenada.

Sua manhã era praticamente a mesma, pós a água, separou a comida e foi dá-la aos animais.

Cometa, o cavalo, acordara de mau humor e conseguira lhe dar um encontrão... E podia jurar que o guincho do animal soava como uma risada de deboche... Nunca entendeu esse cavalo negro de puro sangue, era o único animal que conhecera até hoje que o odiava, e não parecia disposta a mudar de ideia.

Quando voltou para dentro, a água já havia fervido e começava a açoitar contra o bule e revoltear as chamas do fogão, ao tentar tirá-la, queimou-se e deixou o leite que borbulhava cair sobre a lenha, apagando-a e enchendo a cozinha com o cheiro estranho de doce e madeira queimados. Conseguiu salvar a água, e então percebeu que se esquecera de moer os grãos...

O fez, e colocou enfim seu café para coar. Sentou-se à mesa pronto para enfim começar sua primeira refeição.

Mas o bolo estava esponjoso

O pão estava duro

A manteiga havia acabado

E...Suspirou frustrado, encostando o rosto sobre as mãos...

Havia feito café demais para apenas uma pessoa...

Observou seu próprio reflexo na faca de manteiga que pegara para mexer o café...

Cabelos curtos entre cacheados e crespos, cachos de diversos tamanhos e bem desorganizados. Uma pele lisa e macia da cor de um suave café moído, um marrom achocolatado, a mesma cor de seus olhos pequenos e preocupados. Não era baixo nem alto, não era magro nem gordo, rosto meio oval, e semblante calmo.

Parecia abatido, e isso já vinha de algum tempo de noites seguidas e preocupadas de sono tumultuado. Sempre, desde criança, fora alguém muito preocupado...Do tipo que vê uma inofensiva picada de inseto em alguém e já diagnostica como câncer. Também sempre fora muito cuidadoso, como a pessoa que cuida e zela por um enfermo simples como se este tivesse uma doença terminal e vivesse seus últimos dias. Assim de esmerado chegava a ser.

E mesmo sendo assim tão preocupado com tudo e todos... Andava transformando a vida dos que mais prezava...Num desastre.

Espírito Santo era a pessoa perfeita para ele. Também era caseiro, gostava de vida simples, era carinhoso, amoroso, atencioso, maluco, mente aberta. Paciente, companheiro... Adjetivos positivos sobravam ao capixaba..

Então por que...Não conseguia se apaixonar por ele?

Tentou, jurava que tentou...Nesse ano que estiveram juntos... Trocaram beijos, alguns carinhos...Nada mais, e nada muito profundo... Nunca conseguiu dizer grandes palavras de carinho, pois era incapaz de enganar o espírito-santense... Enquanto dele sempre ouvia elogias de sua pele, seu cabelo... Seu sorriso... Sua comida...

Mordeu o dedão bebendo o café já frio. Claro que em algum momento Espírito Santo se cansaria e iria embora...

E o deixaria...Sozinho

E talvez isso fosse melhor...Para os dois...Ele merecia alguém melhor...Alguém que o amasse de verdade... Que cuidasse sempre dele... E que soubesse que ele gosta de café forte, relação 7 colheres cheias para um litro de água antes do ponto de fervura, alguém que apreciasse sua cozinha também, aquela sua moqueca maravilhosa de lamber os beiços... Ou que se lembrasse de cobri-lo pelo meio da noite... Caso contrário o pobrezinho acordaria congelado...E também alguém com um senso de direção mais útil que o seu, ou ao menos um GPS para que não se perdessem e ficassem presos num lugar desconhecido vendo o por do sol enquanto esperam um ônibus que nunca pegaram antes, e que sequer sabiam que horas iria passar...

Alguém...Que risse de seu humor peculiar, que aprendesse com sua sinceridade... Que estivesse do lado dele...Sempre que precisasse...

\- ...Santo...

O pior...É que ele não possuía ninguém para pedir conselhos sobre o que fazer... São Paulo, seu ex-tutor, sempre foi sua maior referencia...

Mas tão grande referencia era, que acabou por apaixonar-se por ele... E foi isso que o colocou neste buraco onde está hoje... O quão baixo desceu apenas para poder ser a razão dos sorrisos do paulista, ser o destino de seus beijos, a pessoa que acordaria com ele pelas manhãs...

Mas este lugar não o pertencia, Rio sempre o ocupou independente das desventuras da história, independente de qualquer coisa que dizia em contra do carioca... Ele é o dono do coração do paulista, e o era desde antes do mineiro nascer...Mas essas explicações e fatos não eram suficientes para matar um amor.

Ninguém é capaz de mandar no coração.

E teve que reviver todo esse amor platônico esquecido em alguma esquina de seu peito ...Quando o fluminense enfim percebeu seus sentimentos pelo paulistano... Tentou, tentou tanto não sentir ciúmes, tentou até mesmo ajudar os dois a ficarem juntos, em compensação pelo mal que fizera ao manchar a imagem de Rio de Janeiro apenas para ter uma chance com São Paulo... Mas era impossível enganar seus sentimentos..E o tiro saiu pela culatra.

Agora, mal conseguia falar com Sampa sem sentir-se mal, culpado, desprezado.

E Rio de Janeiro odiava-o, o via como um inimigo.

E Santo...Pobre Santo...Ficara no meio do fogo cruzado...

Acostumou-se tanto a estar sempre cercado de gente...Uma casa sempre barulhenta, um quarto em sua lotação...Que simplesmente odiava ficar numa casa grande como esta...Completamente sozinho..Porém tampouco era justo fazer Santo esperar por um sentimento que não sabia se um dia chegaria.

Levantou-se.

Tomou uma decisão.

Ia conversar com Espírito Santo. Ainda não sabia como, mas... Ia tentar ser o mais sincero possível com o capixaba, expor seus medos, que ele entendesse seu ...Seu egoísmo... Ainda queria ao menos sua amizade

Não queria ficar sozinho...Mas era incapaz de amar.

Santo merecia a chance de escolher entre seguir nessa história infeliz de incertezas, ou buscar sua própria felicidade...

Sim... Deveria ser feliz com alguém mais...Com ele não daria certo... Tinha que ser sincero, tentaram, mas infelizmente não funcionou. Era o melhor para os dois. Sorriu com sua própria decisão.

E assim levantou e começou a arrumar-se, pensando pela primeira vez seriamente no vizinho feliz com...Alguém mais. E acabou decidindo por jogar o pão fora.. Porque por alguma razão começou a sentir um embrulho em seu estômago.

...Era a melhor decisão...Acabar com tudo de uma vez.

...Não era..?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hoje...fez sol..."

"...Ontem comi panquecas..."

"...Minha letra é horrível...(Mas a do Sampa é pior)"

Espírito Santo suspirou, observando a agenda que encontrara num fundo de armário, e que decidiu fazer dela seu diário...

Na verdade, sentia-se incrivelmente ridículo fazendo isso...Observando as páginas em branco...As linhas sem preenchimento... E se sentindo vazio por não ter ideias suficientes sequer para escrever umas 5 linhas...

Estava em seu próprio lar, um apartamentinho pequeno com vista para a praia e a terceira ponte, não era vistoso como o de Rio de Janeiro, nem tão perfeitamente localizado quanto o de São Paulo, mas era o seu cantinho, um prédio velho e meio esverdeado, meio azulado, nunca soube definir, com uma soleira algo irregular, um pequeno estacionamento na outra calçada e um ponto de ônibus de frente.

Tinha uma cama de solteiro, e sinceramente não sabia se ali caberia algo diferente... Não que ele fosse precisar...

"Hoje fez uma semana que pedi um tempo a Minas...Ele ficou surpreso, porém não disse nada...Não questionou, não recusou, não fez nada!...Talvez ele esperasse uma explicação...Enquanto eu esperava que ele perguntasse...Não tinha mesmo como funcionar assim, não é?"

Observou o teto, como se esperasse que alguma inspiração divina viesse de lá.

"Rio me chamou para ir ao cinema, mas Sampa iria junto (óbvio) e eu não queria ficar de vela..Fala sério! Porque tuudo que eles fazem é NÃO ver o filme. Eles saem bastante juntos, e isso é muito bom... São Paulo me convidou para um almoço no em uma casa no interior, ele ainda não sabe a data...Mas eu não sei se vou..."

Sentia que estava melhorando!

"...Por sinal, São Paulo tem uma bunda realmente muito boa! Eu não pude deixar de observar quando ele agachou-se para pegar sua caneta...Soorte que Rio nãaaao viuu! He He He He ...E pode ser impressão minha...Mas parece que Matt também estava olhando...Quero dizer, deve ser impressão...Mato Grosso não só vê Sampa como pai(mãe) como ainda gosta de Goiás...Deve ser impressão...Hmmm...Deveria averiguar melhor..."

Riu consigo mesmo, sem notar que seu interfone começou a tocar.

"Não só isso, Paraná, o senhor 'Sejam organizados! Tenham respeito!' estava olhando na Ca-ra du-ra para os peitos da Santa Catarina! HAHAHAHA! Pior que ele REALMENTE acha que ninguém viu! Rio do Sul não sabia onde esconder a cara! Isso é faaaaalta! Isso sim!...Queria saber porque Paraná nunca, sei lá, pensou em dizer a Santa como se sente..."

Em negrito, letras garrafais "TODOS AS CRIAS DE SAMPA SÃO PROBLEMATICAS"

Mordeu um pouco a ponta da caneta, lembrando-se das curiosidades da última reunião que tiveram.

"Ceará ficou provocando Pernambuco por baixo da mesa, e eles foram os ÚLTIMOS a voltar depois do recesso Hehe, CE voltou todo feliz, e mesmo o pernambucano parecia de melhor geral, por baixo da mesa a gente vê muita coisa interessante... Rio Grande do Norte sempre fica acariciando a mão de Maranhão. Alagoas faz o mesmo com Sergipe...Mas no caso dele deixa sempre marca de unhas...E se ele tenta se soltar, ela choraminga para PE que o sergipano a chutou em baixo da mesa, e o pobre pequeno leva a maior sova... As vezes Pará tenta pegar a mão de Amazonas, mas ela sempre desvia, e as vezes afasta a cadeira...Sempre que acontece isso, ele fica muito...Não sei, desolado...Até para de dar sua opinião na reunião...Chega a ser triste.

Mais um toque do interfone.

"E também, eu venho percebendo que tem algo de muito estranho entre Tocantins e Piauí...Assim, eles pareciam ser os MELHORES AMIGOS, ela e ele poderiam até ter um caso oculto também!...Mas...Não sei, agora sentam afastados, nunca cruzam olhares...Algo aconteceu, isso é certo...Mas o quê...?"

Passos então se encaminharam até o elevador daquele prédio.

"...Pensando bem...Eu desconheço muitas coisas sobre os outros Estados...Eu meio que...Sei lá...Vivi no meu próprio mundinho... Se existem coisas, até mesmo de Rio e Sampa, meus vizinhos, que eu desconheço...Nem imagino os mistérios que escondem os outros Estados... Muitas histórias, com certeza..."

O capixaba sequer havia notado que tinha deixado completamente de lado sua própria história, focando-se apenas nas histórias dos demais.

E foi ai que 'os outros' bateram na porta, e ao não receber resposta, a mesma foi aberta.

O coração do pequeno quase voou pela boca quando notou passos em seu apê, nunca recebia visitas...NUNCA...Porque seus vizinhos sequer lembravam que morava ali.. Nenhum Estado conhecia sua casa...Bem, além de Minas, Bahia...Mas o mineiro nunca viria sem avisar...E a baiana estava em sua própria casa.

Pegou sua arma, regularizou sua respiração, levantando-se e esgueirando-se até a porta.

Era um homem, e era muito alto...

Seu coração acelerou e sua adrenalina foi a mil... Da última vez que tentaram lhe assaltar, quando ainda vivia numa casa, meteu três tiros no infeliz, e teve que ouvir por meeeeses repreendas do seu chefe em questão...E de Brasil também...Mas era legítima defesa!

\- ...Onde está... – O ladrão disse.

Espi mordeu o lábio inferior, mirando com o revolver, nunca iria permitir que um pu** ladrão invadisse seu único lugar de sossego, e fizesse o que bem entendesse...!

Porém nunca chegou a atirar, o outro foi mais rápido, pois algo atingiu o menor em cheio na testa, derrubando-o no chão.

-Tu pensavas mesmo em atirar...?

Ficou tonto na queda, amaldiçoando sua falta de tato... Não devia ter sequer pensado, devia ter atirado de uma vez, tentou se recompor.

\- Êee... – Colocou com ironia o invasor, sentando-se no chão e segurando-o pelo tronco – Espia só... Não devias mesmo de confiar-me numa cria de Bahia não é...Ainda mais uma que convives com aqueles dois demoniozinhos do Sul...

O tom da conversa lhe pareceu muito estranho, sequer notou no comentário sobre Bahia ainda meio zonzo. Tentou reconhecer a pessoa que estava parada em cócoras lhe observando interessada.

\- Descuida Jitinho... Eu não vou machucar-te.

\- E acha que eu vou acreditar num ladrão?!

-ÉEGUA! Até TU me chamando de ladrão agora é?! Mas quando!

Foi então que reconheceu aquela figura...Das reuniões de Estados...Embora...Muito provavelmente, seria a primeira vez que se dirigia a ela.

\- ...Espera...Pará...?!

\- O próprio. O prazer é todo teu – Sorriu ladeado apoiando o rosto na mão, ainda sem soltá-lo – Eu lhe chamei a porta, mas penso que estava distraído demais.

\- ...hãaa...Que...?! ...Como...Quando...?! OI?!

-...Não falas muita coisa com sentido não é? – O Mais alto sentou em perna de índio, observando o menor de cima a baixo, avaliando - ... Foi muito do difícil encontrar tu sabias?... Nenhum outro Estado sabia me dizer, não podia perguntar a Bahia... Ela é esperta por demais..Faria muitas perguntas, tampouco o Centro-oeste ajudou muito.. Mato Grosso disse conhecer-te, mas nem suspeita de onde moravas... Se não fosses por Ceará, acho que nem te encontraria...

-...Espera! Espera...- Tentava colocar sua linha de pensamento em ordem.

1º Estava sozinho e tranquilo na sua casa escrevendo sobre a vida alheia.

2º Alguém simplesmente INVADIU sua casa, e derrubou-o no chão.

3º Um Estado que ele NUNCA conversou antes.

4º Ceará o...

-...Mas eu nunca disse a Ceará onde moro!

\- ...Jitinho, não conheces mesmo o nordeste verdade...? Nunca deixo de me impressionar com as coisas que ele consegues chegar a fazer... - Disse num tom meio sombrio – Ainda mais se sabes negociar com o sujeito.

Isso estava tomando um rumo realmente assustador.

Espírito Santo nunca fora realmente muito seguro de si mesmo, a pior das conseqüências de nascer entre grandes e importantes figuras, e na teoria, não se destacar tanto assim... Sempre optou por se isolar, escondendo-se atrás de Bahia, a qual ficou vinculado por muito tempo. Ser uma das últimas capitanias a tornar-se autônoma não lhe rendeu muita confiança...

Quando a situação apertava, sempre podia contar com o fato de que era invisível...

Podia...

Sentiu que começava a entrar em pânico, nunca vivera uma situação assim antes para saber o que fazer agora. Pará o observava curioso, ainda diagnosticando-o, como se tentasse entender algo oculto na figura do menor, enquanto rodava o revolver perdido na queda de forma desinteressada nas mãos ainda mantendo seu agarre.

Espi por sua vez estava completamente perdido, era sempre ele que ia procurar os outros, nunca era procurado... No máximo Rio ou Bahia... Mas nada a ESSE extremo...

\- ...Não consigo entender que tens tu de distinto...

O paraense aproximou-se mais. Batendo a arma contra o chão, sério. Pará era uma das sete primeiras capitanias do Brasil, um dos mais velhos...Que como Sampa fora responsável por cuidar, educar e punir algumas capitanias sob sua responsabilidade, é evidente que para o pequeno Vila Velha, que nunca cuidara de capitania alguma, achasse ele meio intimidante.

\- E-eu...E-eu... – Desejou que Rio estivesse lá...Ele era tão forte e seguro de si...Ou mesmo Sampa...Que dispensava comentários...

Estava assustado, mesmo que o nortista ainda não tivesse feito nada...

...Pelo jeito...Não era tão forte quando pensava...

\- Jito, não vou –te machucar se simplesmente contar-me que tens tu de tão especial.

\- N-não s-sei do que...Eu não... – Pará não parecia ter muita paciência.

\- Pois saibas Jito, que eu sei de TUDO – Disse entrecerrando o olhar ameaçante. - Então eu quero saber como tu conseguiste isso, e não sairei desta casa até que t-

\- Se ocê num saí, serei EU qui te colocarei pr'á fora a FORÇA.

O espírito-santense estava à beira das lágrimas quando reconheceu a voz, e viu a figura do mineiro parado na porta de seu quarto.

\- N-não é o que tu estás pensando! - Acelerou-se a dizer o paraense levantando-se de um salto surpreso, e no processo soltando o capixaba.

\- Miih!

Minas observava a cena com um semblante... Uma expressão que nunca viu nele antes.

\- Num sabia que ocê também gostava di homens Pará - Disse num tom áspero e quase irreconhecível.

\- Já disse que não é o que tu estas pensando! - Defendeu-se ruborizado - Eu só... Vim perguntar algo, apenas isso!

O moreno não parecia muito convencido, ao tempo que Espi se afastava da linha de fogo, tentando acalmar-se e levantar.

\- E precisa jogá-lo no chão para fazer isso? - Questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha

\- Ele caiu sozinho! - Defendeu-se

\- E você não me deixou levantar! - Espi igualmente defendeu-se, sentando-se na cama o mais afastado possível - Simplesmente invadiu minha casa e começou a fazer perguntas estranhas!

\- Tu não atendes-te a porta, e ainda-

\- Eu não ter atendido não significa cê pod-

\- JÁ CHEGAA - Berrou Gerais assustando os dois, principalmente o capixaba que com um guincho escondeu-se baixo as cobertas. NUNCA vira o mais novo atuar assim, parecia sumamente irritado, e lembrava como nunca antes aquele que o criara. - Eu num tô lixando pra quem começô, eu quero é sabé purque os dois tavam se atacando aí no chão!

\- EU SOU HETERO!

\- E-eu só estava...- O paraense e o capixaba, o segundo por baixo dos lençóis, observavam contrariados o recém chegado e o último comentário que esperavam receber dele com toda essa situação

O fazendeiro pareceu então perceber que dissera algo errado, respirando fundo, e tentando se acalmar.

-...Hã...Pará...- Tentou recomeçar coçando a cabeça - Porque diachu ocê invadiu a casa do Santo em primeiro lugá? E num me venhá dizê qui ele num atendeu a porta! Tô perguntando o qui ocê veiu di fazê aqui.

\- Ah...- O aludido cruzou de braços, não parecendo muito aberto a dar explicações - ...Eu só queria...Tirar uma dúvida...

\- Dúvida?

\- ...Sim, perguntar-lhe...Sobre algo - Desviou o olhar, e Espi saiu completamente de seu esconderijo, interessado.

-...Pois pergunte!

-...Na sua frente...?

\- Uai! Ocê num era todo hetero?! - Disse com ironia - Que necessidade é essa di ficá sozinhu cum ele?

\- EU JÁ DISSE QUE, ARGH! Queres saber?! Esqueça! Me vou e resolverei isso eu mesmo! - Exclamou entre raiva e frustração, voltando por aonde veio - Até amanhã.

E bateu a porta com um grande estralo, deixando os dois sozinhos.

\- ...Hmmm...Brigado Minas... Eu não sei o que..

\- Ocês... Não estavam fazendo nada mesmu...?

-NÃO! Claro que não!

\- Hmmmm...- O mineiro não parecia realmente muito convencido, sentando-se na outra extremidade da cama, algo inquieto.

-….Mas... Desculpa...Não que eu não adore suas visitas, mas...- O capixaba engatinhou para fora de seu esconderijo indo sentar-se ao lado do mais novo - Que faz aqui...?

-…. Hã... Na verdade eu...Sabe, eu sei qui ocê quis dar um tempu, e intendu si ocê quisê ficar cum outra pessoa, mas...Pará...?

Espi franziu as sobrancelhas, encucado que Minas seguisse com este assunto.

-... Não, eu não pretendo ter absolutamente nada com Pará, ele não é do meu tipo - Sorriu triste para seu ex-namorado - Não será tão fácil se livrar de mim Mih, não é porque pedi tempo que vou sair correndo atrás de outra pessoa...Ou Estado - Deitou-se - ... Você por acaso não teria vindo aqui me propor isso, teria...?

A face do mineiro ruborizou-se, e agradeceu enormemente sua pele morena que deixava este detalhe pouco visível... Sentiu-se envergonhado, culpado com a triste expressão que o ítalo-brasileiro lhe brindava... Justamente tinha vindo propor-lhe isso.

-... E então..? - Tornou a questionar

\- Hã... Não... - Mentiu - ... Na verdade eu...Hmm... Queria... -Mordeu o lábio inferior - ... Saber se posso dormir aqui hoje...

-...Hã...? - E depois que processou a frase - ...HÃ...?!

Não que nunca tivessem dormido juntos, durante as reuniões, por exemplo, os quatro do sudeste sempre tinham que dividir o quarto, quando não a cama, e por muitas vezes dormiu na mesmíssima do mineiro, mas a iniciativa nunca partira dele, sempre ou era uma necessidade, ou uma petição de Espi.

\- ...A-ah...B-bem... Assim...Do...Nada? Q-quero dizer... Claro! Mas... - Ficou na dúvida se apenas aceitava, com a dúvida a lhe saltar pela boca.

-...Sei qui é repentinu, mas...Num... Ficar num hotel para a reunião de amanhã.

\- ... Mas a sua casa fica mais perto de Sampa do que a minha... -Estranhou, e amaldiçoou-se por sem querer estar colocando impedimentos na estadia do menor, essa sua maldita mania de ir direto ao ponto...

E foi a vez do fazendeiro o ver estranhado.

-... Mas...A reunião num vai ser mais em Sampa... Vai ser aqui...

-...Aaah... Não...AQUI?!

\- ... Sim...Ocê...Hmm... Não te avisaram...?

-... M-m-mas...A reunião NUNCA foi aqui! - Começou a entrar em desespero

\- ...Bem...esta será...Eu cruzei com Pernambuco e Ceará no aeroporto, e Sampa e Rio também já alugaram um hotel, Matt me disse que estava procurando um também, i para eu ti perguntá algum barato pertu do lugar...

Santo estava absolutamente em choque, tentando absorver a informação.

\- M-m-mas...Como...Q-quando...Brasília não tinha...

\- Brasília estará ausente... Anda muitu mal di saúde por causa das eleições... Num será ele que ira presidir... - Coçou a ponta do nariz um pouco tenso, uma mania que pegou da sua criação por São Paulo - ... Eu pensei qui Rio tivesse ti avisado, já qui foi ele qui decidiu...

Santo sentiu uma repentina vontade de MATAR o carioca, quando tocou-se de algo...

\- ...ESPERA! RIO VAI PRESIDIR?!

-...Sim... - Respondeu algo consternado - ...Eu não sei o qui houve, ele sempre recusou... A última vez que fez isso foi... - Um arrepio recorreu-lhe a espinha - Em uma das últimas reuniões que fizemos no começo da ditadura...

-...Eu não lembro dessa...

\- ...Foi horrível, Rio nunca soube fazéh essa mudança de atitude de uma capital de Império para uma Democrática... Por causa dissu, nessa reunião de agora, os que já fizeram uma reunião com ele pensaram em faltar... Mas ele nuns convocou direto pelus nossos chefes em plena época eleitoral...Nenhum Estado faltará esta vez, ele não nus deu escolha - Colocou com uma expressão de desagrado.

Espi franziu a sobrancelha com esta explicação... Não que ele mesmo, décadas atrás, não tivesse certo medo do fluminense...Porém era mais pela imponência que ele possuía do que de outra coisa... Porém, uma vez mais, ele sempre foi muito afastado e "Na dele" como para ter uma opinião concreta sobre os outros Estados...

-Maldito fratello...- resmungou- ...Como ele pode simplesmente esquecer-se de me avisar algo assim!

Minas o observou por alguns instantes, enquanto o mais velho xingava Rio de Janeiro de todos os nomes possíveis, fazia tempo que não o via irritado...Era engraçado...Possuía todos as caricatas expressões italianas, como Sampa, mas também possuía essa braveza alemã...No seu melhor estilo latino.

-Cê também não acha Minas?! - Questionou, sabendo de antemão que o mineiro iria concordar com qualquer ofensa dirigida ao carioca, os dois não se batiam mais desde o relacionamento dele e Sampa. - Como ele espera que eu seja o anfitrião se nem me avisa!

-...Hã...?...Ah...Claro... - Concordou sem saber a pauta - Mas então... Eu durmo com ocê...Ou melhô a gente arrumá o sofá...?

Mas ironicamente ou não, Santo tampouco o escutou, então limitou-se somente a deitar na cama esperando pacientemente o monologo acabar... Notando para sua surpresa que o travesseiro do capixaba também cheirava café... Mesmo que estivesse completamente limpo.

Talvez porque esse fosse o aroma do dono daquele leito... Adormeceu com este pensamento em mente, notando o cheiro agradável, e conseguindo dormir com alguma decência desde que voltara a morar completamente sozinho.

Espi percebeu apenas uns vinte minutos depois o sono do seu companheiro, devido ao seu costume de ser ignorado.

Sorriu de lado, sem se importar com o horário, certificou-se de trancar seu apartamento para evitar novas invasões, apagou as luzes e fechou as janelas. Aconchegando-se ao lado de seu amor platônico, pegando seu diário e fazendo suas últimas anotações.

"...Pará invadiu minha casa...Isso foi muito estranho...Mas amanhã eu pergunto-lhe o porquê... Já que o ****** do Rio não me avisou que a reunião será aqui... Quando Minas acordar eu pergunto o endereço... Também é estranho ele ter vindo sem avisar, mas... Dormir com ele é sempre muito bom..."

Apesar de... Nunca conseguir abraçá-lo sem ser afastado, e ter dificuldade de cair no sono quando dividem a cama... Pela sensação de estar tão perto de quem se ama...E ao mesmo tempo...

"… Eu te amo Minas. Seu idiota."

E fechou os olhos, mergulhando ao transcorrer de meia hora num sono sem sonhos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rio de Janeiro encontrava-se sentado numa gran cadeira estofada de couro, tão antiga quanto o avô que andava com seus netos pelas calçadas de Copacabana e que eram distraidamente observados pela ex-capital por entre a porta de vidro de sua sacada.

Trazia os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo alto, e usava óculos quadrados de grossos aros arredondados, e expressão perdida.

-Ainda preocupado com amanhã...? - Uma voz as suas costas o questionou, e não precisou virar-se para saber de quem se tratava.

-...Eu não acredito que tu me convenceu a isso...- Dois braços longos e fortes chegaram até seus ombros, passando pelo encosto da cadeira.

\- Do que você tem medo...? - São Paulo, o outro Estado presente no apartamento encostou lateralmente sua cabeça sobre o topo da superfície de couro.

-...Eu não sei... - confessou - Do passado talvez...

Levantou o rosto de lado e contorceu-se um pouco para encarar Sampa nos olhos... Isso sempre o acalmava de alguma forma. E pelo esforço do contorcionismo recebeu um beijo em lábios de retribuição.

Afastaram-se devagar, encarando-se por alguns instantes... Rio perdendo-se no amanhecer azul do céu impresso nos olhos paulistas, e Sampa perdido na maré do olhar cariocal.

Mas a pose era desconfortável, portanto logo desfeita. E retornaram as poses anteriores

\- Essa é apenas a primeira parte do meu plano... - Recomeçou São Paulo embrenhando seus dedos no cabelo cheio de mechas, soltando-os aos poucos. - E tudo está indo de acordo com o planejado...

A ex-capital, que conseguia ver a expressão paulista por reflexo de um abajur espelhado, sentiu um perturbador arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha. Um sorriso malicioso, quase maligno, digno de uma criança ruim prestes a cometer uma maldade não tão inocente.

A impressão de estar sendo manipulado pelo paulista era nítida e quase tangível, mas...

Notou que sua cadeira foi afastada, para logo sentir o corpo do paulista sobre o seu, sentado no seu colo, frente a frente, e as pernas caindo pelos vãos debaixo dos braços da poltrona, um suspiro enamorado escapou de seus lábios. Sua face foi tomada por aquelas mãos gélidas e dedos longos. E um beijo selou por completo qualquer dúvida.

Sabia que era manipulado, e exatamente pelo sensual deste fato, era incapaz de recusar-se, entregando-se por completo.

* * *

**Crônicas de Reviews **

**Camila** – Olá Camila =D Minas está numa posição complicado, e sem ter a quem recorrer para pior... Ele gosto do Espi, mas não exatamente como ele (ou todos) esperam, agora basta saber, como você disse, como Minas vai reagir ao ver Santo receber outras atenções, e não ser mais necessariamente sua única escolha. É a lei da oferta e da procura no que ela tem de mais realista!  
Obrigado pelo revieew S2

**Svelis** – Olá! =D Você pegou exatamente o âmago da coisa... Independente da forma que o paulista planeja, ou o plano em si, ter a obediência cega do carioca dessa forma...Já constitui um problema em si, sem contar que Rio detém certas 'qualidades' que podem fazer de tudo isso um nó ainda mais complicado  
Muito obrigada por comentar!~

**Gaabi** \- Obrigada por ler, e pelo comentário =3

**Carol** \- Ooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Quanto tempooo! Ainda esperando seu review final em CdE heim ù.ú Sim, acabei criando essa história pelas dimensões que o ES alcançou, e também porque sua própra história ficou muito mal resolvida. Pará, o norte no geral, e o nordeste também terão uma participação maior na história, então ele ainda vai aprontar muito =x~ Sampa é tão bipolar quanto uma mulher naqueles dias XDD Até mesmo o próprio carioca se confunde as vezes, e por isso esse plano...Enfim, cuidado em ficar elogiando-o em lugares públicos heim! Nunca se sabe quando certo carioca pode ouvir...ò.o  
Obrigado pelo review graaaande que eu amo 3 Espero lê-la nos próximos cap's também

**Brigadeiro** \- Faz parte XD As vezes vou dormir umas 6 da manhã porque estou lendo/revisando também. Sampa tem todo esse jeito demandante, e ao mesmo tempo, sensível...Sem contar que quando sorri sinceramente é de explodir corações. Siiiim, review grandeees~ Amooooo. Praticar fazê-los é a melhor forma de você aprender ;D  
Ah, e eu sou paulista e paulistana =3  
Obrigada pelo review ^^

**Natsumi Omura** – Rsrsr que bom que você gostou ^^ Obrigada pelo review!


	4. Cap IV - Um conto sobre orgulho

**Esse capítulo vai dedicado a todas que estão naquela ressaca pós ENEM, um presentinho da minha parte para vocês ;]**

**Ooooown~ Muito obrigada pelos review pessoaaaal! *-* Me ajudaram muito nessa semana tensa que se passou~**

**Eu espero que vocês gostem do capítulo!  
E tendo feriado esta semana, se pá as coisas se acelerem por aqui ;D**

**Boa leituraa e aproveitem o Capital!Rio enquanto dure rsrsrs**

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Parte I - Crônicas de UM Estado**

**Capítulo 4 – Um conto sobre orgulho**

Sabe aquela manhã em que tudo o que você gostaria era continuar deitado em sua cama pelo resto do dia?

Os olhos verdes abriram-se preguiçosamente tentando enfocar o que estava ao seu redor. Um quarto branco de hotel sem grandes atrações além de um quadro de Charles Chaplin como Carlitos e seu cachorro.

Letargo, deixou sua mão esquerda passar por seus cabelos curtos, enquanto a outra tateava pelo colchão macio como se tentasse encontrar alguém, conseguindo roçar algo de pele, sorrindo ladeado com o achado.

Perna lisa...Comprida, fina e...

-... Homi, se eu fossi cê eu tirava a mão daí antes que ela acorde.

Acordou de um salto, olhando para o outro lado da cama, deparando-se com a figura de sua meia irmã.

Pernambuco, homem alto e forte de porte atlético, sentou-se de um salto na cama, pele de um bronzeado achocolatado, olhos verdes finos e presunçosos, afiados como sua personalidade rígida, cabelos curtos geralmente espetados caídos sem a presença de gel, que denuncia que sua falta de interesse na própria aparência é absolutamente falsa, embora seu orgulho de cabra macho o impeça de expor o contrário.

Paraíba, deitada de pernas e braços esticados ocupando boa parte do colchão, boca aberta com um deixe de baba, embora o sol nascesse primeiro em suas praias, por vezes dava-se o luxo de dormir um pouco passado da hora, ainda mais quando não tinha que dividir um quarto de hotel com todos seus irmãos de região.

Corpo magro, levemente mais pálido, olhos castanhos claros, sorriso maroto e cabelos curtos que mal lhe chegavam aos ouvidos, entre o negro e o caramelado. Aparência de moleca, persistência feminina, paciência masculina, força de mulher, sensibilidade de homem. O tipo de dama que quando chamada para acompanhar outra ao banheiro perguntaria "Para quê?" ou que acredita ser desnecessário ter mais de cinco sapatos se tem somente dois pés.

A mão do pernambucano estava prestes a tocar...Onde o sol não toca mesmo em João Pessoa.

\- E-eu...!

\- Achou que fosse eu? – Sugeriu o outro Estado, com um sorriso indecifrável e um avental que se lia "Cabra macho da peste" com o desenho de um chapéu de couro bem nordestino.

Ceará. Rosto redondo, estatura média, porém seus cabelos castanhos claros até as orelhas sempre penteados para trás e seus ombros baixos lhe davam uma aparência mais encolhida. Olhos redondos e neutros, de um castanho mel. Pele queimada de quem trabalha de sol a sol, e um sorriso difícil de designar, detentor de um humor sem qualquer graça apesar de seus conterrâneos. Criativo e esforçado, e um workholic por excelência.

\- Eu fiz u café, vim acorda cês dois.

\- ...Ah...Sim...Claro – Tentou espetar os cabelos com a mão, agradecendo que o cearense não seguisse com o assunto anterior - ...Espera..Que café? Estamos num hotel! I Siqué temus cozinha!

\- Aaaaah, mas os café da matina do povo daqui do sul é fraco por dimais! – Negou com a cabeça imaginando um desjejum composto apenas por um pãozinho e metade de um copo de café – Eu desviei a energia du chuverô e cum umas chapas qui carrego comigu fiz uma chapinha improvisada, comprei umas banana da terra também pra'gente podê começar esse dia bom.

Pernambuco observava o mais novo de boca aberta, como sempre fazia quando CE saia com uma das suas... Saídas criativas e inventivas... Sem saber se devia gritar com ele, ou simplesmente resignar-se como sempre fazia.

Suspirou, passando a mão pela face.

\- Só num esqueça de arrumá tudo antis de sairmos, última coisa qui preciso é di Rio me enchendo as paciência por causa de chuveiros – Fechou os olhos massageando as pálpebras. – Visse?

-Visse~ S2 – E sem prévio aviso o cearense já estava colado contra seu corpo, roubando seus lábios, e automaticamente Perna lhe tomou pela cintura com violência aprofundando o beijo de bom dia.

Até o som de um assobio.

\- Possu participá ou vamos todos comer agora manos? – Perguntou tranquilamente Paraíba observando-lhes descaradamente.

-Pod-

-NÃO! – Pulou PE afastando o menor entre irritado e constrangido – Chega dissu e vamos todos se levantar e arruma di uma boa vez, porque a reunião vai ser uma merda cum aquele carioca metido a coronel, então para de graça cês'dois!

\- Bichinho, si é cê que ainda não se trocou homi – Apontou com graça a única mulher na sala, e para completo espanto do pernambucano ela encontrava-se completamente vestida... Embora o cabelo seguisse o mesmo de sempre.

\- VISSE! M-mas qu-quando...

\- Perna, ouviu o CE! Se troca de uma vez cabra que vamos nus atrasar por causa de'cê!

O mais velho grunhiu, esses dois o deixavam mareado.

O cearense saiu rindo voltando para sua chapa feliz, e o mais velho dos nordestino já sentia uma enxaqueca chegando.

\- U qui faço cum esse homi?! – Perguntou retoricamente.

\- Casa ué! – Colocou sua irmã com graça – Se não caso eu! Qui cabra prendado assim ta fácil achar não!

Como resposta a jovem recebeu um coice e um palavrão do seu ex-tutor evidentemente ruborizado com a ideia.

-.-.-.-.-.

Pará suspirou pela décima vez observando o dia amanhecer pela janela, estando acordado desde que Amapá deu-lhe um soco na cara em meio a seus sonhos...Que merda tinha feito na criação desses Estados que todos pareciam odiar-lhe?!

Voltou a observar a cama...Amapá seguia dormindo sem problemas, Roraima roncava que nem canário doente... E Tocantins tinha acordado antes mesmo dele e não estava no quarto. Por sorte tinham conseguido dois quartos de hotel esta vez para sua região... Dessa forma Rondônia, Acre e Amazonas ficaram em outro quarto.

Sem muita paciência e estressado com o quão cedo era, o mais velho simplesmente foi até o banheiro e aproveitou-se da saboneteira para pegar um pouco de água e simplesmente jogar na cara de seus vizinhos dorminhocos, saindo do quarto sem mais ao som de sustos meio afogados.

Caminhou distraidamente pelo corredor como se nada tivesse acontecido, com as mãos nos bolsos pensando no dia anterior.

Ele era um homem muito familiar, gostava muito de quando estavam todos reunidos e gritando, e rindo, e irritando uns aos outros...Eram mais do que sua região... Eram sua família...Por isso sempre cuidava deles...Do seu jeito, eles acreditando ou não. Era orgulhoso demais para deixar isso escancarado.

Foi então que viu uma figura observando a janela pensativa do outro lado do corredor, a reconheceu de imediato, sentindo seu coração apertar um pouco.

Tocantins, de estatura pequena, 1,58 apenas. Junto de Brasília um dos mais jovens do País, como humano não teria mais que 16 anos, rosto fino, olhos negros, cabelos levemente ondulados até quase o ombro de um castanho escuro. Um andrógeno sem dúvidas, de cintura fina, porém pés grandes, olhos pequenos, mas grandes cílios, voz suave e sem entonação para qualquer gênero. Uma beleza sem dúvida singular, uma mistura de tudo, o que confundia sempre as pessoas sobre seu sexo.

Mas era um homem.

\- Hã...TO... –Tentou chamar hesitante, sentindo-se cada vez mais culpado lembrando da última conversa que tiveram.

"_\- É verdade que São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro estão juntos?! - O menor lhe perguntara com olhos brilhantes, sobre a fofoca que simplesmente não conseguiu guardar apenas para si._

_\- Sim, sim! Eu vi com meus próprios olhos! E mais, eles disseram que esse estado chamado "__Espi__" que foste o responsável._

_Pará parou de comer no barzinho de madeira beira-rio que estavam quando percebeu um brilho distinto nos olhos do mais novo, uma esperança e fogo que não via a quase um ano._

_\- Arrocha Pará! Si ele consegui __di__ junta São Paulo e Rio...Ele num seria __di__ capaz de junta __cê__ e Amazonas?! E... – Tão animado estava que sequer notou que o paraense estava engasgando com seu açaí – E...Quem sabe eu e...E...Pará! Temos que falar com ele! Meu __irmãozão__ deve saber onde ele mora! "_

Não que o paraense não tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade também... Mas a diferença entre "pensar a respeito" e "engolir o orgulho e pedir ajuda" são gritantes...E no final das contas... Conseguiu estragar tudo...

E agora TO, o pequeno TO estava...Gelou ao ver que começava a chorar silenciosamente...Fazendo-o sentir-se o orgulhoso mais estúpido que já pisou na face da terra escondendo-se antes que o menor pudesse vê-lo, completamente envergonhado com sua falta de coragem.

...Não...A culpa não era sua.

A culpa era daquela maldita e ciumenta cria do demônio paulista! Se ele não tivesse interrompido!

E Pará seguiu estressado, tentando convencer a si mesmo que não era o culpado...Mais uma vez em prol de seu próprio orgulho ferido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Estão atrasados – Resmungou o carioca sentado na ponta de uma grande mesa oval, batendo os dedos impacientemente na superfície de carvalho.

Apenas a região Sul, Bahia, São Paulo e Rio encontravam-se na sala.

\- Ainda faltam cinco minutos – Comentou corajosamente Rio Grande recebendo uma fulminada do fluminense e uma cotovelada de Paraná num sussurro de "Não provoque".

\- ...Mas eu só!

-Shiiiu! Não deixa ele nervoso!

Por outro lado, São Paulo estava de olhos fechados e braços cruzados repetindo mentalmente quase como se fosse um mantra _"PenseEmCachorrinhosChorando,CriançasChorando,PoteVaziodeCafé,TrabalharNoDomingo" _visualizando situações tristes para não lançar-se em cima do carioca com toda essa atitude autoritária que lhe soava tãaaaao sexy.

Faltavam dois minutos, e uma aura verdadeiramente negra começava a circular a impaciente ex-capital que já cogitava pegar seu telefone e falar com os chefes de TODOS os Estados, até mesmo Rio do Sul começava a se sentir tenso, e Sampa quase babava maravilhado, disfarçando magnificamente com bocejos ou coçando o queixo.

Do lado de fora, alguns Estados já se amontoavam na porta que levava a sala de reuniões. Nervosos, ansiosos, esperando para ver quem seria o primeiro.

O nordeste discutia fervorosamente onde Rio Grande do Norte e Pernambuco estavam quase ao ponto de se pegar, Amazonas estava tentando chutar Pará para dentro, Mato Grosso tentava entrar, mas era impedido pelo gêmeo e Goiás que achavam muito arriscado ele entrar primeiro, e no meio de tanta bagunça, empurra-empurra e gritaria, Ceará, que não possuí qualquer senso de perigo – para horror do pernambucano – abriu a porta cantante revelando a bagunça e indo sentar no seu lugar como se nada.

\- Oláaaaa! – Exclamou para o pânico dos outros Estados – Estamos atrasados seeenhooria cariocaal?

Foram necessárias as forças de RS e Paraná para impedir que Ceará fosse tacado pela janela igual os diplomatas em Praga, provavelmente dando inicio a outra guerra de ,no entanto, 30 segundos esta vez. Ceará sequer se deu conta sentando e cumprimentando Santa Catarina do outro lado da mesa, ela que começava a GARGALHAR junto com São Paulo.

E se os Estados, que estavam entrando em atropelos não estivessem tão TENSOS, provavelmente notariam a risada COMPLETAMENTE escandalosa do paulista, que por sinal, a grande maioria jamais vira rindo.

Foram necessários mais dez minutos para estabelecer a ordem...E para Santa e Sampa pararem de rir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Eeeentão...Ocê num vai entrar...?

-...Preciso...?

-...Bem...Ocê é o anfitrião...

\- Preciso...Mesmo...?

-... Sim...

-...M-mesmo...? – Virou-se duro como pedra e choroso para o mineiro, segurando a maçaneta da porta.

\- ...Calma, Rio gosta di'ocê, ele num vai fazê nada...

-...Certeza...?

-Não

\- Miiiinaaas!

-...Bem, ele mandou Sampa para a forca três vezes, intão num dá pra ter certeza – Deu de ombros.

\- NÃO ESTÁ AJUDANDO!

\- ...Uai, ao menos forca é ilegal hoje em dia... Mas fiqui longe deli por via das dúvidas

-...Eu estou sendo ridículo...É meu fratello!...Ele...- Engoliu em seco - ...Ele nunca...

E abriu a porta.

A sala estava em absoluto silêncio, não havia conversas paralelas, brincadeiras ou risadinhas, todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas com exceção de duas, uma do lado do carioca, e outra do lado do paulista.

Todos os Estados presentes viraram-se quando os dois entraram. E Minas teve que levar Santo igual fantoche porque repentinamente perdera toda a capacidade de andar.

\- Finalmente – A voz do carioca ecoou na sala – É chegado nosso anfitrião, Espírito Santo.

Os murmúrios então começaram, e todas as atenções estavam voltadas no pequeno de 1,63 que tremia igual vara verde.

\- H-h-h-hã...C-ciao! – falou em italiano sem pensar sentindo os olhares, o estomago enjoar, e o mundo girar.

Ceará, Matt, Bahia e Rio do Sul lhe cumprimentaram, Sampa e Rio o observavam fixamente, deixando-o mais nervoso.

-...Calma... –Sussurrou Minas as suas costas.

-...É-é f-fácil falar! –Resmungou em voz baixa, sendo conduzindo pelo menor, porém efetivamente acalmando-se um pouco.

O mineiro, que estava tentando ficar pendendo do que cochichavam os demais, pode entreouvir coisas como "que bonitinho!", "Tínhamos um Estado assim?", "De que região ele é?", "É claro que ele não é do norte!" e na maioria "Acho que já vi ele antes"

\- ...Estamos quase lá... – Incentivou o mineiro.

\- Muito bem – Seguiu Rio – Agora cederei a palavra alguns instantes ao nosso anfitrião.

\- O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ?!

E o salão explodiu entre risadas e exclamações de susto, e Minas sentiu a repentina vontade de encaixar Espi embaixo do braço e fugir de tudo isso...

\- SILÊNCIO! – A voz do carioca, muito mais grave do que o normal tomou a sala, silenciando todos imediatamente, e Sampa sentiu as pernas virarem gelatina.. – Muito bem, Espírito Santo, gostaríamos de ouvir sua opinião sobre a falta de água, uma vez que seu Estado não está acometido por esse problema.

\- Por que toda capital tem que falar difícil? É requisito uai? – Brincou o mineiro, relaxando o capixaba um pouco mais antes de deixá-lo em sua cadeira. – Boa sorte

E sentou-se ao lado de Sampa, abaixando a cabeça para não cruzar olhares com o mais velho, entristecendo-o.

Santo então pegou o microfone, sem ter IDEIA do que falar, quando sigilosamente Rio passou uma folha para ele, que continha uma pesquisa completa sobre as políticas de seu Estado em relação ao abastecimento de água. Realmente agradecido, e sem conseguir demonstrá-lo pois estava sendo instigado pelo carioca a falar de uma vez, começou a ler.

Era estranho...Todos lhe prestavam a mais absoluta atenção, e sempre que alguém começava a tentar interromper, Rio impedia com veemência, e para não desmaiar enquanto lia, Espi focou a visão em algum ponto da sala, onde Bahia estava sentada, e que o incentivava a continuar com sua expressão e gestos maternos.

Conseguiu, recebendo inclusive aplausos – obrigatórios – ao fim de sua dissertação.

\- Muito bem – Encerrou o fluminense – Eu espero que tenham anotado o que foi dito, e elaborem propostas com base nesta para entregarem a seu-

\- Aaah, claro...Você quer usar de exemplo a política de um Estado pequeno, e acha que isso vai resolver todos os problemas? – Muitos temeram ao ouvir a voz do paulista, e intuir que o mata-mata estaria para começar.

\- Maaas é claro que, São Paulo tem que ser o primeiro a se opor – Ironizou o carioca fulminando-lhe.

\- Isso se chama "Ter opinião", algo que eu não tenho certeza se você tem.

-...Estava demorando... –Resmungou Pernambuco

\- ...Vai começar – Pará

\- ...Alguém quer pipoca...? – Ceará

\- Para sua informação, _paulista, _eu tenho. E graças a isso eu tenho que dizer que se você vai se opor ao que Espi-..rito Santo disse, primeiro eu tenho que AUTORIZAR você a falar, segund-

\- Aaaah, quer dizer que voltamos a época do autoritarismo _senhor capital?_

\- SEGUNDO, deve mostrar argumentos sólidos, e não simplesmente esbravejar contra qualquer um!

\- O que eu acho, ou deixo de achar já é um argumento sólido o suficiente.

\- Mas é muita ousadia! – Tomou as dores Pernambuco.

\- Tu tens que argumentar verdadeiramente igual o fez o...Santo Espírito, e não vir-nos com achismos teus - Contra-pós Pará.

\- Eu não tenho que provar nada, se eu acho que é inválida, é inválida e acabou.

\- Veja só, e quem está sendo autoritário agora, hã? – Seguiu Rio.

Minas observava a cena com uma sobrancelha erguida, desconfiado, buscou o olhar de Paraná e ele estava igual, Matt parecia também ter entendido alguma coisa sorrindo lateralmente.

São Paulo levantou-se, batendo as duas mãos contra a mesa encarando Rio de Janeiro que se ergueu também.

\- Então vamos direto ao ponto. Você cancelou a reunião na minha casa, que devo lembrá-los, é o ponto mais importante da falta de água porque eu ainda banco este País, para isso...? Faz-me um favor! Eu gastaria melhor meu tempo vendo o metrô passar!

\- Cê se acha mesmo o centro de tudo né paulista?! – Rio Grande do Norte manifestou-se

\- Tu estás deturpando tudo que Santo disse – Rio do Sul.

\- Não sabe respeitar a opinião dos outros! – Pará

\- ...Isso foi desnecessário ... Pobre Santo, ele estava até tremendu para falar! – Goiás

\- Covardia sua atacar o pobre assim! - Amazonas

E como fogo em palha, o clamor foi subindo, Sampa sendo duramente criticado, e ES ganhando cada vez mais o apoio dos Estados que se envolviam na discussão.

\- JÁ CHEGAAA! – Impôs outra vez a ex-capital, e o silêncio se refez. – Claramente você está em desvantagem aqui paulista.

\- Bem, não é com se eu me importasse.

E os múrmuros recomeçaram.

\- QUIETOS! ...Bem, então se você não se importa, eu acredito que não deva mais ficar nessa sala- Alguns assobios de aprovação - Será que eu tenho que prender alguém aqui para vocês calarem a boca?! Enfim... Retire-se, agora.

\- Quero ver você me obrigar – Sorriu com auto-suficiência.

Espírito Santo que observava tudo estava de queixo caído, observando um ao outro como um espectador de uma partida de tênis.

E todos prenderam a respiração quando o carioca acertou um soco no paulista, e este por um pequeno triz quase acertou o carioca com um chute lateral, que para a surpresa de todos foi parado pelo capixaba num afã insano de parar essa briga sem cabimento.

\- P-parem vocês dois! Por favor! – Colocou assustado, soltando a perna do paulistano e tremendo violentamente, sendo admirado pelos outros Estados por entrar no meio desses dois malucos a fim de parar a briga de uma vez - ... I-isso tudo é...Desnecessário, por que não... Esquecemos isso e seguimos conversando...Normalmente? Não?

Só então Espi ao observar as pessoas da mesa, notou como o observavam de boca aberta, mesmo em choque, pela coragem.

\- Hunf, você tem sorte de ter uma babá _ex-capital__ – _Colocou o paulista com desprezo tocando a parte atingida, virando as costas e saindo sem dizer mais nada.

Assim que o paulistano cruzou a porta fechando-a num grande baque, escorregou as costas sob ela, rindo para si mesmo.

\- Put* carioca...- Resmungou passando uma mão na bochecha lesionada - ...Isso foi mais forte do que o combinado!

Levantou-se e começou a caminhar ainda massageando-se e imaginando que sua mão fosse a do fluminense...Tão embobado estava com toda a atitude demandante de seu amante.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo sentia um estranho peso nos ombros...

Tantas foram as vezes que haviam brigado exatamente dessa forma...Causando temor entre os outros Estados...E se fosse sincero, suas brigas só não acabavam de forma mais sangrenta por que o carioca tinha pavor a sangue.

Rio de Janeiro suspirou sem perceber quando a porta bateu, massageando os olhos voltando a sentar-se, policiando a si mesmo para não abandonar a reunião e ir atrás de seu paulista...

Observou como os outros Estados praticamente pulavam em cima de Espi, impressionados, o capixaba era o completo centro das atenção, ao tempo que o carioca pareceu ter caído no esquecimento...Isso ofendia enormemente seu ego absurdamente grande, mas dessa vez, e apenas dessa vez, deixaria passar...

...Mas mesmo não tendo as atenções agora, simplesmente não conseguiria sair da sala sem ser notado...

-Riiiiiio - Uma voz algo infantil e familiar chamou sua atenção, virando-se para ver de quem se tratava.

Estatura mediana, cabelos castanhos claros até quase os ombros, esvoaçantes e levemente ondulados, lembrando um pouco uma juba. Olhos de um verde vivo, e rastros de uma cerrada barba amanhecida lhe davam um ar mais maduro. E assim o era, suas atitudes muitas vezes infantis eram apenas um modo de chamar a atenção, pois em realidade Mato Grosso era o mais maduro entre seus irmãos.

-...Ah, Matt...Olá

-Será que eu posso ir ao banheiro?~

-...Hã...? - Observou desentendido o menor por algum tempo, mas então reconheceu esse brilho característico que queria dizer "Estou planejando alguma coisa~" que tanto MT, quanto Paraná e Minas haviam herdado do paulista. Sorriu - Está bem Matt, vá te uma vez antes que mude de ideia.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais tranquilo vendo o do centro-oeste saindo correndo da sala, sabendo exatamente onde ele iria. Não teria mais com que preocupar-se por enquanto...Então...

-CALEM-SE DE UMA VEZ E VOLTEM TODOS PARA SEUS LUGARES ANTES QUE EU OS OBRIGUE A ESCREVER RELATÓRIOS ATÉ SUAS MÃOS SANGRAREM!

E atropeladamente cada qual Estado voltou a sua posição, e a reunião recomeçou em tempo recorde.

-.-.-.-.-.-

São Paulo estava debruçado numa pequena varanda do prédio em que realizavam a reunião observando o céu de forma distraída, colocou a mão no bolso e estava prestes a pegar sua caixinha de cigarros...

Quando algo ou alguém acertou-lhe em cheio na altura da cintura, quase o desequilibrando. Por sorte a bancada era alta e o paulista conseguiu segurar-se...

\- MAS QUE POR-?

\- Maaamaaa~

Ruborizou-se por completo já sabendo de quem se tratava, pois havia apenas um único Estado com audácia suficiente para chamá-lo assim.

-M-matt! Já te pedi para parar de me chamar assim...- Resmungou, no entanto, sem fazer final de querer soltar-se.

Virando-se apenas para encarar o recém chegado.

Mato Grosso permitiu a mudança de posições, e sorriu infantilmente assim que encontrou olhares com o paulista.

-Oiii!

-...Oi...Hmm...O que você está fazendo...?

-Te abraçando!

-...Isso eu notei...

-Então! - Colocou como se isso resumisse tudo, abraçando mais forte.

São Paulo suspirou, mas tampouco afastou o pequeno, acomodando-o melhor...

\- Eu te assustei, foi por isso...?

-Não. E eu sei que ocês num brigaram de verdade - Sampa ergueu a sobrancelha com este comentário.

-...Como você...

-Era diferente...Quando cês brigavam...No passado... Não soou mais... Como uma disputa de orgulhos...

-Hmmmm... - Meditou, fazendo distraidamente cafuné em meio àqueles cabelos revoltosos. -...Faz sentido...

-... - Matt não disse mais nada por um tempo, aproveitando o carinho.

Sabia bem que embora fosse uma encenação, parte do que seu ex-tutor havia dito era verdade... De algum modo, o paulista realmente pensava dessa forma egoísta...E saber disso doía muito... Era bipolar até mesmo nisso. Um egoísta altaneiro.

Um egoísta que, porém, dobrava seu orgulho arrogante e se deixava abraçar, desde que começara relacionamento com certo carioca abraçadeiro.

-...Mama...Eu...Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A reunião demorou pelo menos mais uma hora, já passava de trinta minutos quando Mato Grosso voltou a sala, e foi interrompida por Rio para um estrito intervalo de quinze minutos, onde ele saiu da sala à passos rápidos.

Espírito Santo ainda estava em estado de semi-choque recebendo mais alguns comprimentos de Estados que passavam.

-...Está tudo bem cum ocê? - Minas aproximou-se, sentando-se ao lado do capixaba.

-...Eu não sei...

-...Quê qui eu pegue água pra'ocê ou algo assim...?

-Não...Ou melhor... S-sim...Um pouco por favor.

O mineiro o observou preocupado, mas logo levantou por algo de água.

Teria muuuuuito a escrever em seu diário está noite...

Mas o dia ainda estava longe de terminar.

De assalto uma mão lhe puxou com força, erguendo-o da cadeira e o arrastando pela sala e porta a fora.

Minas, voltando com a água, pode ver como Pará arrastava o mais baixo pelo lugar franzindo a expressão em completo descontentamento, tentando segui-los.

O nortista, que previa um movimento assim, virou de última hora para dentro de um elevador, escolhendo um andar aleatório.

-O QU- Tentou dizer, mas calou-se ao observar a cena.

Pará curvou-se num movimento muito oriental, deixando o pobre baixinho de boca aberta.

-...Por favor...Eu preciso da sua ajuda!

Pois existem coisas mais importantes que o orgulho.

* * *

Crônicas de reviews

**BatatIsa - R**eviews grandes S2 (Amor eterno) A quanto tempo cariña! Como estás? =D Own~ que bom que você gostou tanto assim! Minas gosta sim do Espi, eles são amigos há muito tempo...Na verdade, ES é o melhor amigo dele, não tem como ele não se preocupar. E este não será o último capítulo capitalesco de nosso Riozinho hehe, é só esperar. Aaamei sua listinha XDD Me fez rir, sutileza não é MESMO com nosso pobre paraense.  
Obrigada pelo review!

**Brigadeiro - **Obrigada cariña =3 Tadinho do Minas, dá uma chance pro coitado poxa =x Neste capítulo dá para ver melhor a que ponto esses dois podem chegar planejando algo juntos...Já dá para dar uma dimensão do que pode acontecer. Rsrs ES não perde oportunidades de ve ro que lhe interessa. Siiim! Suas reviews estão crescendo! Continue assim *-*~  
E obrigada por comentar ;D  
**Gaabi - **Caaalma, não precisa ter medo, não é como se alguém fosse morrer no plano ou algo assim!...Bem, provavelmente não..Mas...  
Só posso dizer uma coisa. Minas não gosta de dividir.  
Obrigada pelo reviiew =***  
**

**Svelis - **Maya! Ainda bem que você me exclareceu que era você! Rsrsr Apesar da imagem de gatinho, eu nem desconfiei.  
O Pará e relacionamento com AM será bem abordado nessa fic. Sobre o vídeo do CE...Hmmmmm...Quem saaabe algum dia. Mas olha! Ele apareceu nesse capítulo, e aparecerá no próximo também. Minas não está disposto a se abrir, e isso só torna tudo mais complicado...  
Obrigada pelo coment cariña ;D E vê se entra mais no face!  
**  
Carol - **Reeeviiiieeeeews graaandeees~~~ O capítulo veio antes porque vocês comentaram bastante ;] Sim, Minas está sentindo muita falta dele, ele nunca soube muito bem o que é ficar sozinho, e não está gostando nada da experiência. Espi tem uma SÉRIA dificuldade de falar sobre si próprio, mesmo em texto XDD'' É complicado. Ceará é...Um pouco mais stalker que Bahia...As informações dele vem...De outros modos, ainda bem que você lembrou disso de Psicopata. Mas provavelmente ele sabia onde ES morava porque é amigo de Santa Catarina, e RS por causa de BA sabe. Hmmm...Minas ficou mesmo alterado né? Hmmmmm~~ Sampa mente psicopata? Não...Psicótica talvez rsrs.  
Mas o review ficou bom cariña!  
E muito obrigada por comentar! =D

**Camila a guest - **Sim, eu sei que é você Camila XDD A Clara tinha me avisado do equívoco XDD Rio gosta de ser manipulado, mas tendo uma namorado controlador como Sampa, o que poderíamos esperar? Poooooréeeem, hehehe... SP não é o único que dá as cartas nesse relacionamento hihihi  
O segredo, como Sampa disse, é que o problema não está só no Minas, Espi também acaba dificultando o relacionamento de começar, já verás os porquês.  
Vai colocá-lo em encrenca? Ora pois! Se a sinceridade dele VIVE colocando-o em encrencas!  
Rsrsr beijos com pão de queijo para ti tbm. E obrigada por comentar!

Ufa...Acabamos.

Continuem comentando! E nos lemos =D


	5. Cap V - Um conto sobre poder

**Quaaaantos reviews graaandes S2~~ Aíiii que amor ~~**

Olá novamente pessoas! ;D

Como combinado, acá está o capítulo 5 de nossa história! Com algumas boas explicações e cenas...Hem hem..Algo subidas de tom =x  
Pessoas sensíveis, leiam com cautela, sim?

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Parte II – Crônicas de UNS Estados**

**Capítulo 5 – Um conto sobre poder**

Você já teve a impressão de que nada do que fazia era o suficiente...?

Algo estranho estava acontecendo, disso tinha certeza... Pará não parecia disposto a seguir com qualquer discussão, Tocantins estava mais deprimido do que costuma estar no último ano...Não que estivesse preocupado com o poço de orgulho ambulante...!...Mas Tocantins era só uma criança, e ela sabia como ninguém como Pará podia ser simplesmente péssimo e opressor cuidando de crianças...Claro...

Estatura baixa, 1,60, cabelos compridos e negros como a noite, presos numa trança com uma flor de adorno. Tom de pele de um queimado avermelhado, olhos verdes vivos e absolutamente intensos. Rosto fino e olhar afiado, desafiadora e incansável. Uma mulher de personalidade certamente inflexível, sem deixar de ser maternal em dados momentos.

Amazonas andava pelos corredores pensativa, refletindo o quão raro era que Pará não quisesse competir com ela, ou mesmo trocado ofensas... Ou começado uma briga...Não que se preocupasse com aquele ladrão estúpido e orgulhoso.

Mas...

Mas...

Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, seu instinto de mulher dizia isso a gritos!

E então algo chamou-lhe a atenção, fazendo-a sobressaltar-se.

Minas Gerais batia frustrado contra a porta de um elevador, observando aborrecido o mostrador de andar que parecia estar parando em todos os andares, como se estivesse com defeito.

Bem, se não estava logo ficaria... Porque outra vez o mineiro bateu em sua porta, amassando o metal como se de papel fosse.

\- ...Hã... – Começou a nortista sem saber bem o que dizer. O seu sentido de mulher agora avisando-a que devia sair dali o mais rápido possível.

O moreno virou tetricamente para a recém chegada, numa cena digna de filme de terror. Por alguma razão ela lembrou-se muito de certo bandeirante nesse instante.

\- Eeeh...

\- Si ocê num quer nada cum Pará, issu num é problema meu...Mas... – Começou repentinamente caminhando em sua direção – Eu NUNCA vô aceitá qui alguém comu Pará fique cum Santo... Ele mereci alguém qui cuidi dele, e não alguém qui o tome a força!

Sem notar, a jovem começou a abrir a boca em choque.

\- I que issu fique bem claru. – Terminou frio, e seguiu em direção aposta sem olhar para trás.

A amazonense teve que apoiar-se na parede depois dessas palavras por alguma razão, repassando-as mentalmente, enquanto a cor sumia de seu rosto.

Pará e...Aquele Estado que enfrentou São Paulo...O qual sabia que era um...Homem...

Com as duas mãos tampou sua boca, dizendo a si mesma que não devia chorar...Que não poderia chorar...Ele não merecia...

\- ...Ele não.. Pode... – E saiu correndo corredor a fora, sem saber para aonde ia, ou o que deveria fazer - ...Não outro ...Homem...

E as primeiras lágrimas começaram a sair.

Não possuía poder suficiente para detê-las...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ah, então era aí que tu estava... - Rio de Janeiro deixou de caminhar, deparando-se com o paulista que encontra-se de pernas entrelaçadas encostado na parede do prédio em que estavam, mexendo desinteressadamente em seu celular.

-A reunião já acabou? - perguntou levemente surpreso levando o rosto ao carioca, porém seguindo com sua expressão neutra.

-Não, eu dei uma pausa, voltamos todos em quinze minutos.

-...Perdão? Voltamos todos? - Questionou sarcástico dando ênfase nas últimas duas palavras - Quem disse que eu voltarei aquela reunião de merda?

Rio franziu o cenho com o comentário.

-Pode deixar de atuar..._Paulista_

-Quem ainda está atuando aqui _Capital?_

_-_Tu vai voltar a reunião, e vamos segui-la decentemente agora

São Paulo sorriu com deboche e suficiência.

-Quero ver você me obrigar.

TUUM

Uma exclamação de dor involuntária escapou dos lábios paulista quando este foi jogado contra a parede, o fluminense o cercando com seus braços dos dois lados da cabeça do paulistano.

-Tu vai se arrepender de ter dito isso...

-R-rio...Estamos no meio do hotel! - Sussurrou notando como uma camareira os observava assustada.

-Tu acha que está sempre no controle, mas vou te provar que não é bem assim...

Sampa observou exasperado o mais novo, e logo a moça, e logo ele, ela.

-...Rio, algum Estado pode nos ver - Colocou com urgência, surpreso com atitude contrária.

Mas a resposta dessa vez foi ainda pior, já que o paulistano era muito mais forte e começava a forçar sua libertação, Rio separou suas pernas com o joelho, e o ergueu para que roçasse... Certa região sensível.

-Aaah~ - Soltou sem conseguir evitar, ruborizando-se imediatamente quando a mulher fez uma exclamação de surpresa e abandonou os dois a passos rápidos, dando algumas olhadas para trás.

-...O fato de podermos ser pegos só não torna tudo mais... - Aproximou-se e sussurrou em sua orelha, fazendo o mais velho arrepiar-se - ...Mais excitante...?

-...E-estou falando sério Rio! Par- Uma mordida em seu pescoço interrompeu sua frase, e teve que morder os lábios para que outra exclamação vergonhosa não saísse. - Eles...Nós...Ver... -Terminou já sem muita coerência.

A ex-capital sorriu muito satisfeita com a carência de sentido das últimas palavras de seu amante, e forçou o joelho ainda mais, saudando Itu que já começava a se mostrar presente.

\- Onde estão suas palavras afiadas agora? - Mordiscava todo o colo do pescoço paulista, suas mãos delineando sua cintura, o joelho massageando as regiões vitais. - Tu quer mesmo que eu...Pare...?

E São Paulo parecia ter perdido toda sua força, porque simplesmente não conseguia afastá-lo

-...Sim...É...Arriscado...

As mãos cariocais deslizaram então para a costela, e logo se transferiram para os municípios de trás de Sampa, que soltou outra exclamação arqueando as costas que, sem notar, aproximou mais ambos os corpos.

-...Tu diz para eu parar... Mas quase me comia com o olhar durante a reunião...

-...M-mas eu... Me contro-lei... - Dizia com dificuldade, virando a cabeça para dar mais espaço para o fluminense atuar em seu pescoço.

-Nota-se.

-Já c-chega - tentou afastá-lo muito inutilmente.

-...Pois...Seu corpo está jogando contra tu... - Soltou com graça.

Sampa piscou sem entender o que queria dizer, com a linha de raciocínio bem mais lenta... Notou então que suas mãos desistiram do afastamento, a esquerda agora envolvia o pescoço fluminense, e direita praticamente guiava as palmas contrárias para o local exato onde tocar seus munícipios traseiros... Sem contar que quem continuava o movimento contra o joelho era ele próprio

Rio de Janeiro soltou-se sem dificuldade e afastou-se um passo, sorrindo com uma arrogância tão sua.

-Tudo bem, vamos parar...A reunião já vai recomeçar mesmo...- Comentou distraidamente fazendo menção de começar a caminhar, mas...

São Paulo segurou seu braço, impedindo o movimento. Grunhiu frustrado.

-...Eu te odeio MUITO, sabia?!

-Faço uma ideia...- Ladeou seu sorriso vendo o relógio - Se tu quer continuar, me peça logo, porque só temos dez minutos.

-Puto carioca!

-...Nãao, diga assim "Siiim, por favor, senhor capital"

-NUNCA!

-Muito bem - Deu de ombros, e tornou a caminhar dando as costas para o maior.

-E-espera...! - Parou e virou-se. Apenar de uma clara expressão de ódio, a face branquíssima estava tingida de vermelho.

-Então...? Já são nove minutos.

-Realmente te odeio muito...

-Não é essa a resposta - Porém voltou a aproximar-se ficando de frente a seu amante. - ...Ou será que tu pretende ir na reunião com isso - E pós a mão sobre Itu, absolutamente evidente por trás das calças paulistas.

-...Aaah...- Gemeu entre dentes, pressionando imediatamente seu corpo contra aquela mão, para sua mais absoluta vergonha. Desviou o olhar.

Mas Rio tornou a afastá-la com uma risadinha cruel, e o desejo latente no paulista começava a despontar para o desespero. Levando sua própria mão para acalmar-se um pouco, lembrando vagamente que estavam num lugar público.

Porém, o mais novo o deteve.

-Mas que impaciente, tsc, tsc

-...V-vamos...P-para um lugar...Mais...Privado... -Articulou com dificuldade

-...E...? São oito minutos ...

São Paulo grunhiu, apertou as mãos, rangeu os dente, porém aproximou-se do carioca e sussurrou num tom mais implorante do que gostaria.

-...Por favor...Capital...Preciso...

-É, já serve.

E começou a guiar Sampa pelos corredores, cuja expressão estava completamente ida e nublada, e mais parecia um boneco de pano sendo arrastado.

Menos mal que o carioca impôs uma ordem de restrição naquele andar, porque mesmo dentro de uma sala cuja porta possuía uma grossura considerável, o paulistano era muito claramente escutado.

E Rio provou que também pode tomar o comando.

Porque o paulista tampouco tem poder para resistir-se a isso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pará é uma pessoa no mínimo peculiar"

-É um absurdo que tenhamos que pular a janela por que Rio colocaste uma ordem de restrição!

"Me arrastou até o elevador, apertou vários números aleatórios, segundo ele para "despistar" e então...Se curvou, sério diário! SE CURVOU para me pedir ajuda...E antes que eu pudesse responder descemos num andar ele me agarrou pela cintura e PULOU PELA JANELA PORRA! Tenho a impressão de ter visto algum Estado antes do salto...E antes que desse d'eu me recuperar, ele me arrastou para essa casa de sucos laranja berrante que...Apesar de ser em minha casa, tenho que dizer que o dono não entende nada de design...Quem pinta uma loja de laranja berrante?! E o uniforme dos atendentes então? Puf! Parece uniforme de prisão lá dos States...Que pouco bom gosto."

-Maldito demônio mineiro...Atendente, por favor eu quero um suco de bacuri

-...Desculpa...Do quê...?

"Eu digo no mínimo peculiar pois...Vamos! Não é a primeira vez que vejo um Estado voando pela janela...Rio e Sampa já lançaram Brasília uma vez, Ceará já foi lançada umas dez quando fez umas brincadeiras idiotas com os outros Estados... Paraná vive lançando ele quando se aproxima de Santa Catarina...Sério...Paraná me ASSUSTA...Ah, estou me desviando do tema..."

-...Pode ser um suco de Mangaba então...

-Ah! De manga temos

-Manga não! MangaBA, com BA no final...

-...Tem certeza...?

-É claro que tenho!

-...Não temos...

"...Além de ter um gosto estranho para nomes..."

-De Taperebá...?

-...Ta o quê...?

-...E vocês consideram isso uma casa de sucos?! - Colocou exasperado - ...Vai um refrigerante mesmo...

-M-mas... -

Antes que a pobre atendente pudesse dizer que eles não vendiam refrigerante, Seu Norberto, um norueguês criado no interior de Minas, com seu jeitão conciliador fez sinal para que ela deixasse para lá, e deu dinheiro para outro rapaz comprar o dito refrigerante no boteco do lado.

-Hmmm...Então...Para quê você quer minha ajuda?

-Tu não vais pedir nada? - Perguntou o nortista abrindo seu refrigerante, um guaraná para seu desgosto.

-Ah...- Levantou a mão para pedir algo, mas a atendente não o viu, tentou de novo e dessa vez o rapaz parecia que ia atendê-lo...Mas foi até uma das mesas, Pará observou a cena com as sobrancelhas erguidas, foi só quando Seu Norberto o viu que seu pedido foi atendido.

-...Tu...Costumas sempre passar assim despercebido...?

-Bem, sim.- Deu de ombros - Mas já estou acostumado.

-ÊE égua! Não deverias, isso é horrível! - E logo a atenção do nortista foi desviada para o pedido do capixaba. Um pote de açaí - Ah! Eu não pediria isso, es puro gelo! E eles colocam granola...E O PIOR! Banana! Às vezes até morango! Es simplesmente um absurdo! E deveria ser um crime, es uma descaracterização completa!

-...Er...É?

-Mas claro! Todos deveriam de saber que se come com farinha de mandioca ou farinha de tapioca, nada dessa porcariada toda que vocês sulistas inventaram.

-Oh... -E Santo sentiu que sua vida era uma mentira...Como da vez que descobriu que São Paulo inventou o pão de queijo, não Minas - ...Mas assim...Também não fica ruim...

Pará bufou irritado, mas deixou passar, mas Espi achou melhor pedir só um suco de laranja mesmo, guardando seu diário e sem querer deixando algo cair sem notar.

O nortista porém percebeu, e desceu da cadeira para pegar uma borracha.

-Então...- Seguiu Santo sem notar o movimento ou o objeto - ...O que cê queria me pedir mesmo?

-...É engraçado...Como algo que pareces tão simples...Pode afastar o amor de sua vida... - Colocou melancólico girando a borracha em sua mão - ... Trazer tanta prosperidade, e ao mesmo tempo tanta discórdia

-Hmm...Do que cê está falando...?

-A vida nunca foi fácil no norte... Mas nós sempre estávamos juntos e cuidávamos uns dos outros... E conforme os outros iam surgindo...Eu notei que era como ter uma família... - Pará seguia brincando com o pequeno objeto, com um sorriso estranho no rosto - Passamos fome, passamos dificuldade, ninguém olhava por nós... Mas tínhamos uns aos outros... Então... Não importava...

Espírito Santo ouvia tudo em silencio, discretamente anotando algumas coisas.

-Eu fui encontrado por Maranhão, e ela cuidou de mim por algum tempo... Pois ela era muito ocupada e eu fiz o máximo para não lhe ser demais dependente, vivemos assim por muito tempo separado do resto do Brasil...

-...Separados do Brasil...?

-Éramos uma região independente...Tu não sabias? - Disse apoiando o rosto nas mãos - As regiões mais afastadas...Difíceis de colonizar.

-Oh...N-não...Na verdade não - Envergonhou-se um pouco, remexendo-se na cadeira.

-Tudo bem, tampouco conheço tua história. Imagino que sejas por essas divisões que somos hoje um País, mas parecemos ser cinco...De todo modo, um dia numa exploração atrás de algumas ervas...Eu encontrei uma menina, estava pendurada na árvore me observando...Achei que ela fosse uma humana no primeiro momento, então dei-lhe o nome de Iara, e a trouxe comigo...Aah...Qual foi a surpresa de Maranhão quando a viu...

-...Que...Coisa... - Sempre se perguntou a emoção de encontrar uma nova região assim, infelizmente, nunca passou por isso.

-O nome que ela ganhou no entanto...Capitania de São José do Rio Negro...Chamávamos ela de Iara ou negrinha , pois nossos donos não quiseram mudar seu nome por mais que disséssemos que era uma menina...Talvez por causa disso ela seja meio machona...

-...É um nome um tanto complicado...

-Amazonas sempre foi linda, desde pequena...Nunca no mundo, nem em toda a Amazônia eu vi um verde como os dos olhos dela... E quanto mais crescia mais formosa ficava... Talvez seja coisa do instinto feminino, mas logo ela começou a me ajudar a cuidar dos outros... Sempre me ajudou na lavoura... E corria na mata que nem uma macaquinha - Riu, e isso sobressaltou o capixaba, que achava que aquele homem não fosse capaz disse - Ela costumava assustar os ingleses e os holandeses que entravam em nossas terras buscando especiarias... Penso que muitas das lendas de seres femininos da floreste sejam inspirados nela...

-..É, ela é mesmo bonita... - Comentou só para dizer alguma coisa.

-Bem, então quando entramos na adolescência...Aconteceu.

-...Aconteceu...?

-É

-Ah

-Pois é

-...Aconteceu o quê...?

-...Sabe, aquilo

-...Aquilo...?

-...Égua! Transamos! Será que eu fui claro agora?! - E algumas quantas pessoas pararam para olhar, no que Pará abaixou a cabeça e começou a tomar sua bebida.

-Aah, só isso...

-Como só isso?! -Exclamou envergonhado.

-Bem, desde que cê falou que ela era linda, eu já estava esperando essa parte - Santo, o Estado de mente menos santa do Brasil.

-...B-bem... Desde aquele dia...Nunca mais fomos os mesmos... Acho que o fizemos mais por curiosidade...Mas... Repentinamente seus lábios...Me pareciam mais vermelhos, seus cabelos mais sedosos, seu cheiro embriagante...Sua voz mais doce... Seu corpo mais suave... Eu morria por poder tê-la em meus braços outra vez... Foi só quando me confessei para Maranhão que soube o que era isso... O irônico é que... Amazonas também se confessava para ela... E assim meio que ela juntou nós dois...

-...Então...Vocês já namoraram mesmo...

-Não é um fato desconhecido como eu pensei... SIm, já... Nosso relacionamento... Porém naquela época...Nos reportávamos direto a Lisboa... E... Cometemos o grande erro de lhe pedirmos a sua benção...Eu sei que é ridículo! - Exclamou ao ver a expressão incrédula de ES - ...Não fazíamos ideia de que aquilo era proibido! Que afetaria a metrópole que era nossa pátria! ...Foi um escândalo... E antes que nos fosse pedido, resolvemos nos separar... Simulamos uma grande discussão e paramos de nos falar...

-...E a briga...Tornou-se verdade e... Por isso vocês são assim hoje...?

-...Ah...Quem dera fosse tão simples... - E estendeu a mão mostrando a borracha.

-Ah! minha borracha!

-...Ainda nos encontrávamos as vezes...Escondidos sob o luar, em meio a floresta, nas cachoeiras... Até o começo da produção de borracha...Eu era o maior produtor até ela começar a fazê-lo também... Foi como um BUM para ela...Cresceu rapidamente, enriqueceu, usava vestimentas direto do velho continente... Até mesmo joias, sapatos finos, perucas... Eu não reconhecia mais a pequena menina macaca que sorria mesmo com a barriga roncando de fome... Ela mudou... Sua terra mudou, construíram cidades com base na MINHA Belém... Então começamos a competir por esse mercado que eu ainda monopolizava...

-...Nossa...- Não sabia nada mais inteligente para dizer nesse momento.

-E eu mantive esse monopólio, eu que escoava a produção... Não é que eu quisesse indiscriminadamente estar acima dela...Mas eu era mais velho, minha capital melhor localizada, quem negociaria com uma capital tão distante e de tão difícil acesso se podem negociar diretamente com Belém?! Foi uma simples noção de geografia!Mas ela queria ser de toda a forma independente de mim, queria crescer sem minha ajuda, sem passar por meus portos...Começou a fazer de tudo para me superar... Começaram então as retaliações... E nossas discussões sérias...- Passou a mão em seu rosto de forma cansada - ...Foi ai que nosso pesadelo começou...Tudo que ela mandava para meus portos eram com impostos maiores, e o que vinha ela mesma exportava possuíam valor diferente, ela evitava qualquer medida que pudesse me beneficiar... Nos tornamos desconhecidos...Cegos por evoluir e prosperar, e não tivemos dimensão do que estávamos fazendo...

Santo ouvia de boca aberta o que lhe era dito, seu suco já terminado faz tempo.

-...Então ela conseguiu... Por lei garantiu que só ela poderia exportar sua borracha, me deu as costas completamente e... Isso me levou à quase quebrar...Se não fosse pela Branca, eu realmente teria quebrado...

-...Branca...?

-Sim, Acre, então ela-

-ESPERA,ESPERA AIII! Acre exis?!

-Se perguntar-me se Acre existe te farei engoliu essa latinha inteirinha...

Espi deu uma tossida para disfarçar e seguiu como se nada.

-...Q-quero dizer...N-não imaginava que era...Uma mulher...

-Pois é lógico que es uma mulher! Sequer parece o contrário! Não é como Tocantins que é homem ma-

-TOCANTINS É UM HOMEM?!

E numa atitude que lembrou muito São Paulo, Pará jogou a latinha contra sua cabeça.

-...Desculpa...É que eu não sabia... - Reclamou inflando as bochechas e massageando o galo.

-...Como eu estava dizendo, eu ainda contava com a minha produção e a da Branca, embora ela fosse de outro País.- Espi abriu a boca para argumentar, mas o nortista imediatamente o cortou - Vai me dizer que não sabe também que Acre era boliviana? Nós insistimos muito a nosso Pai até que ele a anexou...

-...Não...Isso até eu sabia...Mas eu...Queria saber se você podia me devolver minha borracha...É que...Eu...Errei aqui e...Certo, eu risco...Pode seguir...

-...Enfim, começamos a discutir pela Branca também... Amazonas queria que fosse território dela.

Por alguma razão, lembrou-se das conflitos entre São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro...E como ele e Minas sempre saim prejudicados nisso.

-...A coisa toda chegou num nível... Até mesmo Rio, como Capital tentou intervir...A essa altura já éramos uma República. Mas nós dois estávamos envolvidos demais numa guerra não declarada e tão profunda de interesses, que mesmo ele não pode fazer muita coisa... E com a anexação da Branca as coisas só pioraram... Ela queria como parte dela, e eu defendia que ela pudesse ser independente e comercializar com quem quisesse... No fim, Rio assinou pela independência como Estado próprio...

-E o maldito ainda diz que o Acre não existe...

-Ele nem deve lembrar, se quer saber... No final das contas nunca mais deixamos de discutir, , e desenvolvemos até uma forte antipatia um pelo outro... Esse é o meu lado da história...

-B-bem...Hmm...Eu não...Imaginava que Amazonas fosse...Terrível e gananciosa assim...

-...Não me entenda mal... Eu...- Mordeu o lábio inferior, como se lhe custasse muito dizer o resto -...Também...Tive culpa...Não devia...Tentar controlá-la tanto... Eu... Devia tê-la deixado voar...E voado junto...E não...Tentado cortar suas asas e...Colocá-la em uma gaiola... - Escondeu o rosto entre as mãos - ...Eu estava assustado... Por não querer vê-la voar para longe e afastar-se de mim...Eu acabei perdendo-a para sempre...Por isso ela me chama de ladrão... Por querer exportar tudo dela por meus portos, e não deixá-la fazer isso sozinha... Ela tinha esse direito... Era ela que produzia afinal...Eu nunca...Admiti isso a ninguém no entanto...

-...E por que...Você está contando isso para mim...? - Questionou com sinceridade Espi, sentindo uma certa empatia pelo nortista.

-...Eu não sei...Tu pareces ser alguém muito confiável... Então...Eu simplesmente...Disse

Levantou o rosto, e pode notar que seus olhos estavam vermelhos...Embora tivessem sido secos.

-Ademais, se tu conseguiste juntar um ganancioso que seria até capaz de vender a mãe, se tivesse uma, como São Paulo, e um ególatra absolutista como o Rio, acredito que tu também sejas capaz de arrumar esta situação entre eu e Iara.

-...Bem...Os dois casos são diferentes, ma- Pensou em voz alta. Então abriu os olhos como pratos, desequilibrou-se e quase caiu da cadeira, porém por sorte Pará conseguiu segurá-lo pela mão.

-...Tu estás bem...?

A cena era muito estranha para quem via de fora, principalmente certo Estado que passava por ali, e que resolveu voltar ao prédio depois de flagrar tal cena.

Reincorporado, ou quase, Espi respirou fundo antes de exclamar segurando-se na bancada para não cair de novo.

-C-como você s-sabe que...E-esses dois...os dois...Meu...Pai...Quem...Como?!

-Eu vi eles se pegando na escada a uns dias atrás...

-RIO!MALDITO! ISSO É COISA SUA! AAAARG! - Bateu as duas mãos frustrado contra rosto - ERA PARA SEU UM SEGREDO PUTO CARIOCA CHEIO DE HORMÔNIOS!

-...Se tu seguir a gritar assim, logo não o será mais...

Algumas quantas ofensas depois, a conversa pode seguir.

-...Eu não tenho o poder para mudar o passado... E sei que à esta altura...Somente pedir desculpas não vai adiantar... Porque nós dois nos atacamos... Nenhum dos dois lados está certo...Ou errado...Ou só percebi isso durante o plebiscito de três anos atrás...

-...Plebiscito?

-...Sim... A votação que decidiria se...Meu Estado se dividiria em três...

-Aaah, sim...Acho que me lembro disso...Pará...? -Repentinamente notou que o nortista estava ficando pálido, e começava a tremer - ...Pará?! O que aconteceu?!

-N-naquela ocasião e-eu...E-eu...Realmente... Eu ia morrer, eu sei que ia...- Olhou para as próprias mãos trémulas - Eu me senti gelado... Como se todo o sangue do meu corpo tivesse congelado...Não conseguia mais ouvir meu coração...e... Minhas mãos...De algum modo...Pode parecer loucura, mas...Começaram a sumir...E-eu...- Seus olhos se tornaram brilhosos, mas as lágrimas não caíram, mas ainda assim eram completamente aparentes - ... E-eu nunca senti tanto medo...N-na minha vida...E...Nesse momento...Só consegui lembrar de Iara...Como eu ainda a amava, como tínhamos sido tão idiotas, cegos, eu não que-queria partir... E deixar as coisas assim...Quando a proposta de divisão foi negada...Eu decidi, reverteria essa situação nem que fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse! É uma promessa que fiz a eu mesmo!

Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, fechando os olhos.

-...É por isso que eu queria sua ajuda...Porque...Eu cheguei a conclusão que... Não posso fazer isso sozinho...Mas antes, eu gostaria que me ajudasse com Tocantins... Ele é só uma criança, e eu não quero que tão cedo ele sofra assim por amo- Parou e abriu os olhos ao sentir duas mãos envolver seus ombros.

-Bruder! E-eu definitiva-va-vamente vou te ajudar! E o transfo-forrmista do Tocantins, ou quem mais vo-você quiser! - Exclamou entre lágrimas e soluços o capixaba.

-...TO NÃO É TRANSFORMISTAA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-E então...O que vamos fazer agora...?

São Paulo ainda tentava tranquilizar sua respiração, rosto completamente tingido de vermelho, cabelos totalmente desgrenhados, e roupa mal posta. Estava sentado numa mesa, e estava exausto demais para notar como o carioca subia e tentava arrumar sua roupa e a dele.

-A primeira parte do seu plano parece que deu certo...E...Consegue se levantar...? - Questionou com algo de culpa

O paulistano respondeu que sim por puro orgulho, mas ao tentar, suas pernas falharam, e o carioca teve que segurá-lo para não ir ao chão, dessa forma torta, meio curvada, só lhe restou apoiar a cabeça contra o tronco do mais novo, notando que seu coração seguia descompassado.

Não que desgostasse dessa ideia, abriu novamente a camisa do carioca torpemente apenas para poder aconchegar-se melhor em seu tórax.

-Hmmm...Sampa?

-...

-...Saaaampaaa?

-...

-Mozão?

-...Será que- cê...Não consegue ficar...Quieto um minuto?! - respirou fundo - Já dizia Jack o estripador, vamos por partes.

-Que comparação horrível...

-Santo agora...Dificilmente vai ser esquecido... Ainda mais depois de interromper nossa briga daquele jeito...

-Hmmm...

-Agora que ele será visto, as coisas ficaram bem mais interessantes... - Levantou o rosto, e teve os lábios capturados pelo carioca num beijo fugaz - ...Ele não vai mais conseguir esconder-se atrás dos outros como vem fazendo...Vamos tirar ele de sua zona de conforto...

-Hmmm...

-Antes que alguém consiga amá-lo, ele tem que permitir-se amar... Então, tem que parar de se esconder

-...hmmm...

-...Cê não vai dizer nada?

-Ué, tu falou para eu ficar quieto.

Só não bateu no carioca, pois estava cansado demais para isso.

-...E o que aconteceu com a capital "Só eu mando nessa merda", hã?

-Tô dando um tempo aqui, dando uma relaxada, e imaginando que castigo dar aos Estados que chegarem depois de nós na sala.

-Hoho~ Malvado.~ -Puxou seu pescoço e beijou-lhe profundamente - ...Eu gosto disso~

-Masoquista...Saiba que eu odiei essa parte do plano...Tu precisava mesmo fazer todos te odiarem ainda mais?!

-...O que cê sente por mim...?

Rio franziu a sobrancelha estranhado com a pergunta.

-...Eu te amo, é claro - Disse sem pestanejar, para total encanto do paulista.

-...Então, eu não me importo...Se os outros me odeiam ou não - Aconchegou-se mais - Existem aqueles que me amam...E saber disso é suficiente para mim...Sempre foi...

-Idiota...

-...E eu... - Seu rosto tornou ao vermelho, porém dessa vez por oooutra razão. - Também te amo...AAAAAAAAAAAH!

E um abraço de urso e muitas palavras de afeto meloso depois...

-...Amooooo, muito, muito, muito, muito, muuuito~

-JÁ CHEGA! - Berra soltando-se do abraço, e tentando incorporar-se. - Então, a segunda parte começa agora.

-Que seria? - Questiona seguindo o paulista que anda em direção a porta, invejando estranhamente o fato que apesar de...Paraty ter sido bem dura hoje, Sampa caminhava com muita decência.

-Minas nunca soube dividir.

-E isso significa o que exatamente...?

-...Ele até chegava a enterrar Matt quando eu chegava para não conseguir encontrá-lo e ficar com toda a atenção...

-ELE ENTERRAVA?!

-...SIm, mas sempre deixava a cabeça de fora. Apesar do que Paraná dizia, eu sempre vi isso mais como uma brincadeira dos dois, do que um risco de verdade...

-Que tipo de brincadeira seria essa!?

-Ah, Paraná...O único dos três que não dá trabalho...Fofo como uma pelúcia, e incapaz de machucar até uma mosca!

-...

Rio apenas continuou a segui-lo, sem estar muito seguro sobre essa impressões do paranaense.

* * *

Crônicas de reviews

**Julia** -Oi julia! =3 Bom te ver por aqui~  
Por isso Sampa disse que Rio não iria concordar, era preciso realmente muita frieza, é triste pensar mas SP está acostumado a ser visto como malvado da história, e não dá mais importância a isso. O que será que Matt pediu...? Hmmm...Quem sabe.  
Quanto a Pará e ES...Só posso dizer...O norte que se cuide!  
ES ajudando um casal hétero, he, pois é XD  
Adooooro reviews grandes s2~  
Obrigada pelo RW cariña!

**Maya** \- Boa forma de pedir, não? XDD Como se recusar a isso?  
Brasília era muito pequeno para aprender com o Rio, e quando cresceu o sufiente, o carioca já tinha perdido esse jeitão.  
SP é o claro exemplo da frase "falem bem, ou falem mal, falem de mim".  
Matt só chama Sam de "mama" porque Pah o chama de "Papa", é mais pronuncia infantil do que italiano ou qualquer outro idioma, é para amolecer o coração mesmo rsrs. RN e PE estavam discutindo ali na porta conseguia soltar porque é alguém beeem a outros amigos para CE e o que Minas acharia disso...Ho ho...SP já deu uma introdução a este tema nesse capítulo ~  
Obrigada pelo revieeew!~

**Brigadeiro** – Olá! Que bom que você se divertiu cariña =D Rio sabe como se impor, não é? E Espi é praticamente a coragem em pessoa! Rsrsr. E sim, SP é masoquista...Não é como se ele realmente se importasse. Minas é a preocupação agora...Nesse capítulo já temos uma palhinha de suas reações, e novamente...O norte que se cuide!  
Pará tem seu jeito de se preocupar com os outros, TO é exemplo disso. Siiim! Seus reviews estão crescendo! =D Obrigadaa S2 

**Carol** – Fiz ENEM 5 anos...Sei bem como é.  
Hehe, partes tensas sempre estão por vir S2 e já estão batendo na porta! Vou dividir sua resposta em partes tbm, vamos lá!  
1, 2 &amp; 3 – Tbm estudo de manhã rrsrs tenso, ainda mais quando você vira a noite escrevendo =x  
Paraíba é muíe macho sim sinhor! Mas ainda tem todo perspicácia feminina para lidar com esses dois.O norte será bem presente nessa nova história ;D Embora o foco inicial seja AM, PA e TO. Nem tanto carinha, Não acho PA tão tsundere...AM é um exemplar MUUUITOOO melhor, PE é, mas SP por exemplo é só estressado rsrs Agora sim, Yandere temos bastante...Principalmente as crias de SP XD Bahia está...Sim, CE não tem medo justamente por isso.  
4, 5 &amp; 6 –ES é muito retraído, essas situações de exposição o deixam muito tenso. Sim, não é uma questão de heroísmo, é bem como você colocou, e também a convivência com eles, ele sabiam que não iriam lhe , Matt, Matt...O que você está planejando heim? Hmmm...**" cuidar pra se sentir melhor e menos sozinho" **melhor definição até o momento da situação MihSanto! Parabéns! Não que Minas não seja um preocupado de natureza...Mas esse "reforço" é bem isso que você definiu. Eu com certeza compraria esse livro heeim!  
Obrigada pelo comentário tão detalhadooo~ S2


	6. Cap VI - Um conto sobre aparências

**Este capítulo vai dedicado à CLARA! Que está desenhando com muito amor e criatividade os Estados dessa história! Entre eles esta capa que agora acompanhará nossa história, muito obrigaaadaaaa cariñaaa! 3**

* * *

**É incrível como esses capítulos um pouco subidos de tom -como foi o 5 - recebem poucos comentários rsrsrs Os leitores brasileiros são tímidos? Por que com os hispânicos eu não tenho esse problema rsrs**

Então, como eu venho falando à vocês desde o começo dessa história, os capítulos estão adiantados pois eu estou os fazendo bem menores, agora estou por terminar o oitavo...

Maaas, agora reviso todos os capítulos antes de postas -Coisa que não fazia =x - então isso leva um tempo...

Então, a frequência que eu posto é proporcional aos comentários que recebo, que para mim simbolizam o quão ansiosos vocês estão para ver a continuação.

**Essa foi a razão pela qual ando postando semanalmente, e também razão pela qual semana passada eu não postei. Estou postando a cada quatro reviews por média, e perto do último fim se semana eu tive dois rsrs**

**É isso people! Boa leitura a todos =3**

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Parte II – Crônica de UNS Estados**

**Capítulo 6 – Um conto sobre aparências**

Você já teve a impressão...De estar dando voltas no mesmo lugar?

\- E SE EU NOTAR VOCÊ A PROVOCÁ-LO DE NOVO, EU TORCEREI SEU PESCOÇO ATÉ TER CERTEZA QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUIRÁ FALAR POR UMA SEMANA!

-C-calma! F-foste só no começo! N-nem fui eu a puxar a pelea!

\- NÃO IMPORTAAAA!

As aparências podem enganar muito... Isso era o que sempre pensava Rio Grande do Sul quando seu irmão dava um ataque desses...

Baixinho em relação a seus irmãos, rosto redondo e grandes bochechas pintadas de sardas junto a seu nariz. Lábios finos, olhos azuis quase num tom esverdeado. Cabelo de um loiro muito claro, curto e liso, arrumado, impecável como sua noção de organização. Desordem é inaceitável, mas ruivas são sempre bem vindas. De aparência dócil e inocente... Extremamente tímido e quieto... Porém...

Um homem que faria qualquer coisa para manter o que acha certo, e cuidar daqueles que considera família...Mesmo que seus cuidados os machuquem muito mais do que os perigosos que poderiam enfrentar lá fora.

Machucados físicos mesmo...

Parará segurava Rio Grande pela gola da camisa, com um olhar realmente assassino, e um pedaço de cano em uma das mãos, que sabe se lá de onde tirou...

\- SERÁ QUE VOCÊ ME ENTENDEU?!

\- S-sim!

Paraná então o soltou, respirando fundo...E mais fundo...Tentando se acalmar.

-...E-eu...Sei que tu estás nervoso com a discussão...M-mas não foi c-culpa minha!

Apesar de Rio Grande ser bem mais alto, ele era o mais novo da região Sul...Beeem mais novo que Paraná, o irmão mais velho, que viveu muitos anos baixo os cuidados de São Paulo, fazendo parte de suas terras.

Como foi o último então a ingressar na região Sul depois de separar-se de seu ex-tutor, muitos o consideram erroneamente o caçula.

No entanto, como RS tem todo um instinto de liderança, o paranaense geralmente não se importa em deixá-lo à frente da região...Mas em dados momento...Pah deixa claro quem...Manda.

\- E guarda esse choro se não eu vou...!

\- N-não e-estou chorandoo!

\- Ah, ah...O que cê ta fazendo cum meu xamego cunhadinho?

\- Baah!

\- Não sou seu- Ia exclamar, mas calou-se ao ver que Santa Catarina a acompanhava.

Bahia era alta e muito formosa, pele negra de um brilho invejável, lábios carnosos e sedutores, um olhar entrecerrado que lhe dava um ar de calma e paciência. Olhos negros como contas de ônix, cabelo crespo e longo coberto de cachos presos num rabo de cavalo. Corpo esquio e magro, e um quadril de impressionar qualquer homem.

Maternal e muito doce, porém sendo uma mulher que muito jovem recebeu o posto de capital, sabe ser forte e rígida quando se necessita... E assim já fez chorar homens bem maiores do que ela.

Santa Catarina em contrapartida tinha a pele mais clara, embora algo alaranjada pelo sol, mas não tanto quanto Rio de Janeiro. Rosto mais oval, e um volumoso cabelo ruivo, ondulado e ressecado pelas incessantes entradas no castanhos vividos, e um sorriso aventureiro. Também possuía algumas sardas como Paraná, mas bem poucas. Sempre de personalidade ativa e sagaz.

E ama coisas fofas...

\- Eu perdi alguma coisa? –Questionou a catarinense com graça, vendo como Paraná ruborizava e gaguejava...

Um dia lhe contaram que Paraná não era o que parecia, ou seja, igualzinho a uma pelúcia absurdamente fofa e acertável, mas sim, que também sabia ser um homem muito firme e assustador...Pessoalmente a sulista só viu esse seu lado uma vez, mas foi por um fugaz instante...

\- Não maltrate meu homi~ - Colocou Bahia abraçando RS pelas costas e apoiando-se em seu ombro.

-E-eu...N-não estava maltratando... – Comentou ainda vermelho como um tomate – E-eu só...Conversávamos..

-Mentiroso – Alegou Rio do Sul, deixando-se abraçar e mostrando a língua para seu irmão mais velho.

-NÃ-...Não...É...Mentira...- E segurou-se para não lançar um olhar assassino para o gaúcho, pois Santa o observava atentamente.

\- Imaginu qui cê devi estar nervoso pela discussão dus dois querido. Mas tranquilo meu rei, foi puro fingimento.

\- O QUÊ?! - Exclamaram Santa e RS juntos.

-...Eu sei que foi fengemento Bahia...Mas esto não me acalma nem um pouco...- Começou a coçar a ponta do nariz ansioso- Pude notar que fengiam...Eu os vi brigar...Infenitas vezes... Sei a deferença... Muito bem...Agora...

-O porquê faziam isso...Sim, eu também num sei... Pela primeira vez em muitu tempo, Sampa num pediu minha opinião...Ou me consultou... – Respondeu Bahia, e só RS a conhecia o suficiente como para saber que ela estava irritada com este fato, embora seguisse falando do seu jeitão relaxado e tranquilo de sempre.

E para o escândalo de Paraná , Sul inclinou o rosto e tomou os lábios da baiana para si.

\- Não façam isso assim em públeco!

\- Quer ir atrás dele...? – Sussurrou o gaúcho de forma que só a nordestina pudesse ouvir.

-...Depois...Brigada... – E foi sua vez de beijá-lo.

\- He, He!

-Calma Páhzinho, só há nós aqui, deixa eles se amarem um pouco~ - Paraná resmungou frustrado, ainda sem graça – Mas...Nossa...Se aquilo foi atuação, Sam é ainda maaais sedutor do que eu imaginei!

Silêncio. Sul e Bah separaram-se e se voltaram à catarinense, e o rosto de PR passou de vermelho a um branco doente.

-...Acho que ele não é... –Tentou começar a dizer Rio Grande, mas Paraná lhe deu uma cotovelada que soava como um "Ela não pode saber!" Porém o pequeno tampouco disse nada.

-Ah querida...Eu sinto muito – Continuou Bahia soltando-se do gaúcho. Os rapazes a olharam expectantes. – Ele não gosta de ruivas.

-A-ah... –Ela pós a mão no cabelo – S-sério...?

-Oxi! Sim, ele não parece, mas é bem exigente...Tampouco gosta de... – Fez um sinal circular indicando peitos - Tão grandes assim...

-...Sério? M-mas que homem não...

-Meninas, sério...V-v-v-vo-

-...Vocês...

\- T-t-m

-...Tem...

-...Que...Discutir isso...Na nossa frente?

\- Santa, nem todos os homens gostam de peitos grandes...Não é Sul? – Questionou a baiana com certo brilho no olhar, pois ela mesma era belíssima...Mas completamente uma tábua...

\- A-ah...Claro! Não é o essencial...Digo...- O gaúcho viu como sua irmã começava a entristecer-se – E-embora sejam bonitos e... – Mas Bahia, a reta, o observava com uma silenciosa expressão feminina que dizia claramente "Continue e você pagará as consequências" – Mas...Assim...Existem...Coisas mais...Importantes? Não é Paraná?

-...Hã...

-... O que tu achas Paraná? – Santa fazendo biquinho emburrada – Peitudas ou retas?

\- ...

-Heim?

-...

-É irmãozão...Quem é melhor? – O caçula que começava a se divertir com a situação.

\- P-p-p-p-p-p-...- Fumaças invisíveis saíram de suas orelhas e...Desmaiou.

\- PÁHZINHO!

-PARANÁ!

-...- Bahia apenas observou o caos teatral que os sulistas faziam, bocejando, olhando o relógio do celular notando que já estavam atrasados, e seguiu tranquilamente observando, sem falar nada.

Quando finalmente o mais velho recuperou-se, Bahia dirigiu-se novamente à catarinense.

\- ...Disculpa querida, mas cê num tem chance cum ele.

-...Tem certeza...? Eu gosto mesmo desse estilão...Malvaado, sabe? - Deu uma risadinha.

Paraná observou sua irmã com uma expressão indefinível, ao tempo que Sul via seu irmão com algo de piedade.

\- Sim, tenho querida, e olha que é a opinião di quem conheci Sampa desde antes dele saber qui as mulhê tinham peitos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Não vamos voltar a reunião?

-...Eu não tenho vontade...Acho que voltarei ao hotel.

-...Rio ficará furioso.

-Sim, e provavelmente eu serei castigado, mas não quero ter que rever o showzinho daqueles dois...

Pará e Espírito Santo caminhavam pela calçada do hotel enquanto conversavam.

-...Sabe...Eu não consigo entender...Como...Rio consegue estar com alguém...Como São Paulo...Quero dizer...Olha, em primeiro lugar...Não sei qual es tua preferencia... Mas eu não gosto dessas coisas, respeito...Mas não gosto...De verdade, me incomoda.

-...Você quer dizer o relacionamento gay...? Pois saiba que eu também sou gay!

-Não me leve a mal...Sou...Tradicional ...Sabe?

-Cê quer dizer mente fechada - Colocou o capixaba desgostoso.

-Chame como quiser, TO é um homem, e Piauí também...E eu te pedi ajuda para ajudar os dois não? Isso deveria provar-te que não sou preconceituoso... Só me é difícil aceitar. Mas Rio Grande do Norte não serás tão flexível, já te adianto. Mas não es a isto que me referia...Quero dizer...Os dois são...Pessoas tão distintas...

-Bem...Sei que parecem pessoas completamente diferentes...Mas se os conhece melhor vai notar que eles tem muito em comum...E...Que quer dizer com "Rio Grande do Norte não será tão flexível" ...?

Pará parou pouco antes da porta do edifício e apoiou-se na parede.

\- Coisas em comum...? Digo, consigo entender toda esta atitude de Rio quando Capital, eu comandava a região norte e posso te dizer que nessas posições...Ou tu aprendes a ser duro...Ou é esmagado pela função...Não tive tanto contato com Bahia ou ele em seu tempo...Mas recebi umas quantas visitas de Lisboa, e este sempre estava ferido em algum lado, sempre com uma expressão preocupada e cansada...Não gosto de sua atitude, mas consigo entendê-la... Agora São Paulo...E sim, Rio do Norte é um grande de um machista, jamais aceitaria algo assim...E Maranhão e ele tem Piauí quase como um filho... Nem consigo imaginar o que deve ter passado pela cabeça de Pia quando soube que nosso TO é o que é...Sem contar que tens também o empecilho de Pernambuco... Não sei como ele viria a reagir sabendo que um de seus irmãos é gay.

-Aaaah...Quanto a Pernambuco... - Começou Espi tentando conter o riso - ...Não haverá problema...

-Pois...Es que não conheces a Pernambuco - Insistiu estranhado vendo a expressão do menor - Es terrivelmente protetor com os seus, é como o patriarca do nordeste... Talvez seja melhor tentar conversar com Ceará...Sei que ele sempre consegue convencê-lo de algum modo.

-...Imagino qual... - E definitivamente resolveu mudar o foco do assunto antes que caísse em gargalhada, lembrando quando São Paulo lhe contou que os dois eram um casal. - Mas...Você nunca parou para pensar que...São Paulo também é assim pela...Posição que estava?

-São Paulo é um demônio. - Colocou com firmeza. - Desde a primeira vez que o vi, eu soube... Quando nos reunimos pela primeira vez e o conheci, ele quase atirou em um jitinho que tinha ali por tentar aproximar-se de Minas creio...

-Aaaaah sim...Verdade...Era eu.

-...Espera...TU?! - Mostrou-se surpreso quase escorregando da parede.

-Sim! Minas se aproximou de mim, e eu me assustei... - Relatou, não conseguindo evitar um sorrisinho nostálgico no rosto - ...Então, eu o assustei para afastá-lo...

-Eu lembro disso! Ele te ameaçou com um rifle não? Eu não conseguia ver direito...Só que Bahia protegia alguém...E São Pedro tentava a todo custo parar São Paulo de matá-lo

-Sim, foi isso mesmo.

O nortista o observava de boca aberta.

-...E...Mesmo assim...Tu o ajudaste?!

-Bem, isso foi a muito tempo... E foi mesmo minha culpa...Minas era tão pequenino...Ai ai...Ele queria me dar uma flor, sabe? ...Mas eu não estava acostumado que os outros se aproximassem... Então ataquei... Me senti muito culpado quando o vi chorando depois...

-D-de todos os modos...Foi uma reação exagerada - Defendeu notando um brilho muito familiar no olhar capixaba.

-Bem, Sampa sempre foi muito super protetor ...Se você tem a imagem dele como um demônio por causa disso...

-Não...Na verdade não... Sim que minha primeira impressão foi péssima...Mas... O segundo encontro foi pior...

Desviou o olhar para o céu, perdido em pensamentos.

-...Com as Bandeiras...Nossas regiões faziam fronteira... Uma vez...Quando comandei uma expedição... Chegamos a região onde hoje fica o Mato Grosso...Eu deixei meus homens acampados numa clareira, e fui com outros dois caçar alguma coisa para comer... Quando voltei...- Fechou os olhos, e sua respiração mostrava-se mais pesada - ...O acampamento estava destruído... Meus homens estavam mortos...Seus corpos empilhados...E São Paulo estava lá...Coberto de sangue...Eu o reconheci imediatamente...Foi simplesmente horrível...Eu disparei nele, mas ele desapareceu por entre a mata... Eu nunca consegui...Esquecer essa cena...

Santo escutava em choque, terrivelmente imaginando completamente a cena... São Paulo coberto de sangue...Tampouco conseguiria esquecer essa imagem tão fácil, e nem esteve lá...

-...É por isso que não entendo...Ele não passa de um assassino, um psicopata que faria qualquer coisa, passaria por cima de qualquer coisa... Para estar no topo...Uma pessoa assim não deve ser capaz de sentir apreço, muito menos amor...

-N-não! Espera! Não é bem assim t-também! -Respondeu ainda tentando sair do choque, e tirar a cena de sua cabeça - É claro que ele é capaz de sentir! É só ver ele, Matt, Paraná e Mi-

-E os Estados que criou? Que convenientemente ele explorou suas riquezas e boa parte as tomou para si? Ele só estava protegendo sua fonte de renda...Não teria a força econômica que tens hoje se não os tivesse apossado

-...Você está exagerando...Ele não é assim, eu sei que a aparência dele... Seu modo de agir dá a entender isso, mas...Mas...É só a aparência...

-...Tu...Tens a ideia... Que estamos falando do mesmo homem... Que a pouco tentou humilhar-te na sala de reuniões? Que disse que suas opiniões não interessavam ? Que quase te feriu quando tu entraste no meio da briga?

O capixaba abriu a boca para falar uma par de vezes, mas tornou a fecha-la, abaixando a cabeça.

-... Algo está muito errado...Eu...Sei que...Ele não...É assim...

-Ou talvez tu que tenhas se deixado enganar por uma aparência falsa que ele criou...

-...Mas eu já o vi...Ele sabe ser carinhoso também! Ele...

-E como tu sabes que ele não estava atuando...?

-E-eu...E-eu...- Sentia que as lágrimas começavam a surgir. - ...Ele também já foi muito bom comigo...O que ele ganharia com isso?!

-Bem...Tu o ajudou, verdade? Ganhar sua confiança provavelmente...

-...Ele não é assim tão frio... Realmente ama o Rio...Isso é...

-Insisto que era só atuação, ninguém fingiria ser ruim como ele é, para conseguir o ódio e a repulsa de todos, o que alguém ganharia com isso?!...Eu tenho é pena de Rio de Janeiro...Ele com certeza deve estar sendo usado de alguma forma, ou enganado... Não acredito que um demônio como São Paulo seja capaz de sentir amor por alguém...Ou sequer saber o que é isso...

Nesse instante porém, o celular do capixaba começou a soar.

-A-alô...? - Atendeu sem ver o número.

-...Espi...?

Ao reconhecer a voz, Espi desligou imediatamente, com o coração apertado.

-...Tu estás bem...?

-...Não...N-na verdade não...- Respirou fundo tentando se acalmar...Havia sido muita emoção para um dia só.

-...Bem...Me desculpe se fui...Sincero demais. Quer que eu te acompanhe até sua casa ou...Preferes ficar aqui...?

Pensou em sua casa... Em deitar em sua cama e voltar a esconder-se do mundo por pelo menos uma semana...Mas lembrou-se de Minas...E que tinha deixando-o na sala sem qualquer explicação.

-...Eu...Vou ficar, obrigado...

-...Tudo bem...Se precisar...- Anotou seu celular num guardanapo que pegou na loja de sucos, e uma caneta de seu bolso - Pode ligar-me... Novamente me desculpe... Eu sei como é...Desconhecer completamente uma pessoa que achávamos que conhecíamos tão bem... -respirou fundo - ...Nos vemos.

-...Certo...

Pará seguiu pela calçada até um ponto de taxi, e Espi voltou muito confuso para o prédio em que estavam.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Andava tremulo pelos corredores do prédio, as lágrimas caindo sem freios, soluços...

Minas...Matt... Paraná...Seria simplesmente interesse...? Sempre soube que Sampa havia enriquecido muito devido àquilo que extraiu desses Estados...Mas...Mas... Mesmo assim... Ele lhes dava carinho...Não é?...Isso não podia ser uma fingimento.

Um pensamento horrível passou por sua cabeça...E se...E se Minas tivesse sido enganado também...? Se apaixonado por uma aparência? Uma mentira...?

...O coração do mineiro nunca se recuperaria de algo assim...

-M-minas...

E como se tivesse sido conjurado, no seguinte corredor deu de encontro com o mineiro, caindo no chão.

-Desculpa! Eu não olhe- SANTO! - O mineiro praticamente jogou-se no chão, ficando ao lado do capixaba, avaliando se ele estava ferido. - O que aconteceu?! Ocê tá chorando!

Não respondeu, não conseguiu...Agarrou-se as costas da roupa do mais novo, e permitiu-se chorar de puro estresse... Encolhendo-se contra o corpo contrário, como se esperasse que assim conseguisse afastar-se de tudo isso.

Em PÂNICO silencioso, Minas simplesmente o abraçou, sem saber ao certo o que fazer ou dizer.

O moreno agradeceu o espírito de um jovem que estava ajudando-o a procurar, ironicamente, Espírito Santo. O ser deu-lhe um breve aceno e desapareceu. Voltou sua completa atenção ao menor.

-...O qui aconteceu...?

Nada, apenas continuava chorando, e tremendo, e soluçando...Para total desespero do mais novo.

-Santo...Por favor...Fala comigo...Se acalma...

Tentou acariciar suas costas, beijar sua testa... Fazer lhe cafuné...Nada...Seguia com seus lamentos, embora havia parado de soluçar e a tremedeira diminuía...Tão frágil... Tão desprotegido...

-Olha para'im Santo...- Com dificuldade, conseguiu erguer sua face...

Olhos avermelhados e inchados, nublado de lágrimas... Tão...Indefeso

Sem saber o porquê, inclinou seu próprio rosto e tomou os lábios capixabas para si, que abriram-se de espanto. Beijou-o de uma forma que nunca havia beijado antes...Calmo...Envolvente... Tranquilizador... Explorando cada pedaço daquela terra... Um beijo com gosto salgado. Separou-se apenas quando os dois ficaram sem ar...

-...Mih...

-...Não chore...Por favô...Ninguém merece suas lagrimá... - Limpou o rosto manchados com seus polegares - I si merececi...Num te faria chorá...

Pensou que... Ele mesmo já deve ter feito chorar várias vezes esse capixaba... Mas nesse instante, não queria pensar nisso...

E dessa vez foi Espi que buscou seus lábios, desesperado, carente de um conforto, de uma segurança, uma verdade que aferrar-se.

E Minas devolveu-lhe, um beijo mais envolvente, mais elaborado...As duas línguas moviam-se agora...Um explorando território do outro, as mãos do mineiro aventurando-se pela coluna capixaba, e as capixabas envolvendo o pescoço mineiro.

Quando separaram-se está vez, estavam completamente arfantes...E completamente confusos.

Separaram-se e encararam-se por algum tempo...Sem saber exatamente o que dizer, ambos sem graça pelas atitudes inusitadas.

-Hmmm... -O mineiro se animou a recomeçar uma conversa - ...Tá si sentindo melhô agora...?

-...Jeito muito bom...De me acalmar esse... - Não pode deixar de fazer graça o capixaba.

-Éee...Mas funcionou

-...Mas claro, se soubesse teria chorado na sua frente antes.

-Eeei! - Deu um empurrãozinho no ombro do mais - Ocê me mata de preocupação assim soh!

Esta vez, o capixaba respondeu voltando a se aproximar, apoiando sua testa contra o ombro do moreno.

-...Obrigado...

\- ...Não há de que...Mas... O que foi que aconteceu? Foi Pará? - E uma pequena aura assustadora começava a se formar em volta do fazendeiro.

Santo cogitou comentar suas dúvidas sobre São Paulo, mas logo refutou a ideia...

-...Não...Eu só...Foi um dia muito estressante e...

Não conseguiu terminar porém, novos passos encheram o piso e duas figura viraram para aquele mesmo corredor. São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro.

-...O que...Vocês estão...Fazendo...? - Sampa perguntou extasiado observando a cena.

Os dois Estados estavam simplesmente tacados no meio do corredor, Santo praticamente sentado no colo do mineiro.

ES deu um salto ao ouvir a voz do ex-bandeirante, colando-se se mais ao corpo contrário.

-Ora, ora~ O que temos aqui...- Reconheceu a voz de Rio - Que reunião produtiva esta, não é?

\- N-não é o que parece! - Tentou o moreno por algum motivo, porém o capixaba o sujeitava firme, impedindo-o de se levantar. - Eu...Só...

-...Brô...? Está tudo bem ?...Tu parece estar tremendo...

-...Sim! Justamente isso! Ele estava chorando

-O quê?!

E conseguiu levantar ambos, por que no final das contas o mineirin é muito forte. E para completar seu horror, além de separá-lo o mais novo tomou seu rosto entre as mãos e colocou-o de frente para eixo do sudeste.

Os dois observavam com a boca ligeiramente aberta os olhos vermelhos e inchados do menor em estatura, enquanto seu rosto tingia-se de rubro em níveis paranaenses.

-Espero que estejam satisfeitos!

-... N-não é n-nada disso! É q-que eu caí e...- Parecia um fantochinho na mão do mineiro, tentou limpar seu rosto.

-Ele está mentindu, eu encontrei ele chorando, i cum certeza foi pelu qui cês fizeram!

-Eu não fiz nada a ele! - defendeu-se o carioca, recebendo uma cotovelada do amante.

-Vai me deixar sozinho mesmo nessa?!

-A ideia foi sua!

\- E você é cumplice idiota!

-Então foe tudo mesmo planejado! - Os quatro viraram-se para depararem-se com outro grupo. Toda a região Sul e Bahia.

-...Não...- Começou São Paulo, sentindo um arrepio na espinha ao cruzar olhares com a baiana, que estava em plano de "Não acredito que cê planejou algo sem me contar" -...Falávamos de...Outra coisa.

-E o que seria?

-...É Sampa, o que seria então?

-...Bem...

-Nooossa, a reunião vai sê nu corredor mesmo é? - E mais dois Estados aproximavam-se, os gêmeos Mato Grosso.

-Acreditu qui seja uma boa hora para cê explicar u qui está acontecendo São Paulo de Piratininga - Para todos os efeitos, Bahia estava tranquila como sempre, mas Rio do Sul, Santo e Sampa sabiam por seu tom de voz e pelo fato de chamar o mais velho pelo nome completo...Que ela estava simplesmente furiosa.

-...Veja bem...O que acontece é que...

-ESTÃO TODOS ATRASADOS! Eu estava justamente ao ponto de dizer isso a esses três - O carioca começou tomando a dianteira - Eu pensei que tinha sido completamente claro que eram apenas QUINZE minutos de intervalo, e no entanto, a sala estava vazia.

-...Não mude de assunto São Sebastião do Rio de Janeiro... - Pós Bahia dando também um passo à frente.

-Viiiiixiiiiii! Briga de ex-capiitaaais! -Pós lenha Mato Grosso.

-Matt! - repreendeu entre dentes Paraná, pois Santa Catarina observava impedindo-o de gritar.

-...Rio...Por favor... - Interveio Sampa atrás de seu amante.

-...Bah...Minha prenda... Não é para tanto - E Rio Grande sussurou a Bahia.

-...Minas...Será que cê pode soltar minha cabeça agora...? Eu quero ver o que está acontecendo...

-..AH! Disculpa!

\- TUDO BEM! EU ADMITO! - São Paulo exclamou repentinamente, chamando a atenção de todos - ...Eu ando muito nervoso com essa falta d'água... E estou explodindo de estresse... Quando soube que Brasília ainda por cima não viria...Eu ODEIO admitir, mas tive que pedir ajuda ao Rio, como já foi capital...Maldição.. -Desviou o olhar envergonhado -...Ele...Seria melhor em organizar isso...Mas o estúpido se recusou a fazer a reunião na minha casa!

\- É claro que não faria na sua casa! - O fluminense voltou-se ao maior seguindo a deixa - Se eu organizo, eu tenho o direito de escolher não tenho? E é sempre uma dooor de cabeça organizar algo na sua casa! Os seus são muito chatos!

\- E isso só me deixou mais puto!...No final...Acredito que acabei descontando tudo no Espi...- Virou-se para o capixaba- ...Hmmm... Acabamos te metendo no meio dessa confusão...Já que não conseguíamos decidir onde seria a reunião, acabou sobrando para você...Acho que te devemos um pedido de desculpas...

-Isso não teria acontecido se tu aceitasse que a reunião fosse na minha casa.

\- Rio, cala a boca, sério...

-Era só isso...? - Rio Grande do Sul foi o primeiro a falar - Só seu orgulhoso estúpido de achar que consegue conduzir tudo sozinho?!

-Eu não lembro de estar falando contigo viadu

-QUÊ?!

-Sério, agora já CHEGA, TODOS PARA A REUNIÃO ANTES QUE EU PERCA A PACIÊNCIA! - recomeçou o carioca batendo o pé com força no chão, fazendo o piso embaixo dos seus pés afundar.

Isso foi incentivo suficiente para o grande grupo ali reunido começasse a se dissipar.

-E TU paulista! Nunca mais te ajudarei a organizar mais nada! Tu é um puto ingrato!

Em resposta, Sampa mostrou o dedo do meio para o mais novo.

-Aaaaah, achei qui ia rolar treta...- Bufou Matt

-...Isso seria muito perigoso...-Seu gêmeo

-Que nada! Séria divertido ver mama e- AAAAAAAAAAI - Virou-se - Por que ocê fez isso Paraná?!

-Agradeça que estamos em públeco, caso contráreo eu quebraria sua maldebula pela estúpeda idea de incentevar a briga!

Tudo parecia ter voltado a ordem, porém Sampa pode notar uma expressão de desapontamento na baiana, que lhe doeu o coração...E o pescoço...Teria que conversar com ela depois

Suspirou fundo, passando os cabelos para trás cansado, ao tempo que novamente só os quatro do sudeste estavam parados no corredor.

-...Então...Hmmm...Não sou bom nisso...Mas...- E para a surpresa de todos, o paulistano inclinou-se de forma bem asiática, e para total espanto do capixaba que automaticamente lembrou-se do paraense. - ...Me desculpe te envolver nessa confusão Santo...

-...Isso também serve para pedir desculpas...? - Resmungou para si mesmo.

-Peça desculpas também Rio!

\- HE?! Mas o que eu fiz?! Eu só defendi ele de tu!

-Que tal começar por..."Me desculpe por ser um irmão idiota, e não ter te avisado que a reunião seria aqui"

-Quem é idiota aqui?! Se foi t-

-Certo! Certo! Tudo bem! - ES parou novamente a briga - ... Eu...Aceito suas desculpas São Paulo...E as suas também Rio

-Mas eu nem pe- AI! Não me acotovele!

E ainda em meio a uma discussão sem sentido ou importância, Rio e São Paulo adentraram ao salão.

-Vamos...? - Minas chamou, mas o capixaba não se mexeu - ...Está bravo...?

\- Não...

\- ...Então...?

\- Estou...Confuso - Respirou fundo - ...Será que...Seria pedir demais outro daquele beijo?

E para sua grata surpresa, o mineiro aproximou-se, escondidos pela grande porta de carvalho, encurtou a distância tomando mais uma vez para si aqueles lábios. Beijar o capixaba nunca foi ruim, mas algo era diferente agora...

Não havia o amor.

Mas havia desejo.

Quando separaram-se, Espi poderia estar mais calmo, mas o mineiro teve que lutar contra a estranha necessidade de levar o mais velho para um lugar mais privado...

"A reunião seguiu bem tranquila...Rio sabe bem como comandar o povo...Do jeito dele né...No final do ano haverá aquela "Reunião de família" que São Paulo está organizando. ..Mas eu não sei mais se vou...Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto a São Paulo...O quão longe poderia chegar...Se eu, como alguém que ele mesmo disse ter algum apreço...Posso ser feito de saco de pancada para aliviar o estresse...Eu...Já não sei o que pensar sobre ele, e tampouco sei se quero a resposta"

-COMO ASSIM TODA A REGIÃO NORTE FOI EMBORA?!

* * *

-Crônicas de Reviews-

**Brigadeiro de Caqui** (Rsrs) - Oláaa! Que booom que cê fez uma conta cariña! Assim fica mais fácil acompanhar ^^~Que bom que gostou do pequeno lime, esses dois são mesmo imparáveis rsrs. Minas tem um sério em complicar relações alheias... Pois é, Sampa que inventou XDDD de arrasar corações, não? XD  
Bem, se CdE tem 48 postagens, deve ter durado mesmo uns 4 dias XDDDD Mas eu fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado assim! E talvez você estranhe também que os capítulos estejam beeeeem menores. Coisa de 1/3 e as vezes até 1/5 do tamanho que era um cap de CdE...O.õ...É...Pois é...  
Muito obrigada por comentar! S2

**Carol** \- Hello Carol =D Rsrsrs Sampa tem uma referencias meio suspeitas, não? rsrs Minas, como bom pequeno de Sampa, assusta geral quando está nervoso rsrsrs e AM vai ter que passar por uma barra ainda maior agora com essa "informação" da sexualidade de Pará... Porque Rio não sabia que tinha todo esse controle antes dos sentimentos do paulista ficarem claros. "jovem secretaria d rosto redondo" PARABÉNS CARIÑA! É ela mesma, a primeira e única Acre rsrsrs Apareceu umas três ou quatro vezes em CdE correndo pelos corredores rsrsrs. Hetalia humaniza a história de uma forma maravilhosa para melhor entendê-la.  
"...Estarei esperando pela continuação como uma esposa dedicada espera a volta do marido infiel ú_ù/..."  
E desde quando eu te sou infiel?! TT-TT COMO TEM CORAGEM DE ME DIZER ISSO DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE PASSAMOS JUNTAS?!S-s-sua...Booobaaaa! BuaaaaA! -AHuHAuHAuAHuaHAUUA-  
Vlw pelo comeeent!

**Julia** \- ...Eu ainda estou estasiada com o fato que você escreveu esse review incrível, apesar do que aconteceu na sua vida recentemente...De verdade, muito obrigada cariña...E mais uma vez, qualquer coisa que eu puder ajudar, aqui estou.  
Agora, comentando...Sim, você já me disse que ela é bonita XDD Espero que mude de ideia sobre ela sim cariña =x "...-nossa mas ela acreditar assim tão fácil que o pará ia ficar com outro homem? kkkkk é pará, tem q ver isso aí..." EURILITROSCARA XDDDD A noção de discrição de Sampa está cada dia mais prejudicada com a relação dele com Riozinho...Sim, anda muito "passivo" ultimamente porque anda muito preocupado com seu plano...Mas caaalma, os papeis loogo se inverteram he he. Sim, Guaraná lembra a Iara. Sim, ele está acostumada com essa ideia proibida de relação entre Estados, então não ficou assiiiiim chocado, só surpreso mesmo. Piauí? Em breve o verás rsrsrs  
Paraná, um doce de pimenta, isso sim rsrrs. Caaaaaaaaaaaaraaaa, seu review foi simplesmente um amoooor de giganteee! Não tenha vergonha disso nãaao! Eu amooo s2 e mais uma vez muuuuito obrigada pelo comentário!

**Camila** \- Cariiiña! Amei seu review grandinho *-* Obrigadaa! Sem falar que ele me fez rir muito rsrsrs Espero que Clara continue te preciosando para que você escreva mais desses =x "..."oh, como vc fica sexy bancando a ex-capital imponente!" O Rio foi chamar os bombeiros pra apagar o fogo de Sampa... Hihihi ... Mas eu acho msm é que tinha gasolina nessa "Mangueira"... " MELHOR comentário dessa história até agora XDDDD MUITO BOM, e é BEM ISSO MESMO XDDD O grande problema do Sampa se conter, é por que sim, ele quer isso mesmo XDDD ele quer mais é "Me joga na parede e me chama de lagartixa OH YEAH!" Haha XDD Complicado isso aí. O problema de AM e PA não é necessariamente uma futilidade, a borracha foi apenas o detonante, já verás. Muuuuito obrigada pelo comeeeentáaariooo!

É isso amores mios! Espero que tenham gostado! Nos lemos o/


	7. Cap VII-Um conto sobre família

**Vou começar esse capítulo um pouco diferente, responderei os comentários primeiro.**

Crônicas de Reviews

**Caqui - **Nesse capítulo fica claro como Bahia ficou brava rsrsr "Esse Rio do Sul gaguejando e tremendo... " As brasileiras são assustadoras. Você tem razão, Sampa é muito sentimental na verdade, e pobre Pará...Nem suspeita sobre Pará hehe. "Matt só fazendo a treta ficar maior! Será que isso tem haver com que ele falou com o Sampa? Ou será que não? " Não, ele é só da zueira mesmo, curte uma bagunça.

**"Eu realmente compreendo sua decepção com a quantidade de comentários. Não precisa prestar muita a atenção pra ver como diminuíram."**

Sobre isso, creio que me expressei mal, não estou decepcionada com o número de comentários, todo o contrário, na verdade a média de Reviews de Crônicas está batendo com a de CdE, o que acontece é que CdE tem 49 postagens (!), mas era praticamente 5 coments por capítulo. O que eu quis dizer no capítulo passado é que quando eu escrevo algo mais subido de tom, os comentários daquele capítulo são menores. Revisar ajuda muito na compreensão, mas demora taaanto... Por isso não pretendo que os capítulos dessa história ultrapassem as 5k palavras. E a capa foi feita pela Clara S2 E sim, é o Espi!Obrigado pelo comentário!

**ClaraSimoes - **Eis aqui a grande desenhista dessa história! Olá cariña! =D Vem sempre por aqui? "Sério, alguém precisa gravar o Pah na versão "cabra macho" e mandar para Santa... Ceará, precisamos de você, homi!" Opaaa! Tens poderes videntes? Ou anda de papo com CE? Hmmmmm. ""O empecilho de Pernambuco", sabe de nada, inocente... Santo merecia um oscar de melhor ator por não cair na risada..." RSRRSrRSRSRSRS Completamente! Minas, o incubo. no computador mais próximo de você! Rsrrs Vlw pelo coment!

**Camila** \- Hello Camila =D Rsrrsrs Espero que aguente cariña! Porque ainda muitas emoções virão! " Mas ele nunca fez nada especificamente com o Pará, ou fez?" Sim, ele fez. Tanto Sampa atua que até você ficou em dúvida sobre ele. "conseguiram corromper até o nosso "homenzinho" Espi... Kkkkk ele tá virando Espírito Ex-Santo mesmo!" Viiixi! Esse aí não é Santo a muuuuuuito tempo fia! "bom, não sei se Sampa concordaria com o "inha" hehehehe" Não XDD Espero que vá bem nessas provas! E espero mais de seus comentários heim? Obrigada!

**BatatIsa - **A quanto teempo que não te vejo por aqui heeeim! "Parece que literalmente metade do Brasil é gay –q" Na verdade é até que bem dividido rsrsr "Sampa é realmente o rei das más impressões, parece até que faz de propósito" Ué, mas ele faz de proposito XDD E sempre acaba mal por isso...tsc, tsc. Sim, ele vê, fala e sente coisas sobrenaturais, não foi a primeira vez, neeem será a única. Mas o espírito era só Hernandes, um gerente que teve um infarto nesse prédio, ele sempre pulava refeições e comia doces demais...Além do que sempre trabalhou demais, mesmo depois de morto não quer sair de seu querido trabalho! Vaya! "Rubro paranaense" devia virar uma nova cor na escala de vermelho" Hehe, concordo! "acho que já brigaram tanto que sai quase natural" É exatamente isso XDD Obrigada pelo coment!

**Abyssus Zero - **OOIIIIIIIIIIII! Outra sumida por aquiii! Que emoção ;-; (sim, ainda espero seu coment em CdE =x) As tretas continuam, os problemas de relacionamento XDD Porém agora com mais destaque para o norte e o nordeste, e Paraná também não conseguirá esconder-se por muito tempo também hehehe... Muuita coisa ainda vai rolar nessa história! E sim, Pará não faz por mal, é que ele tem uma visão muito linear das coisas. Vaaleeeuu pelo comeent!

**Carol - **"Li o chap a 2 dias atras, mas só agr a preguiça deixou eu vim comentar, me jugue u.u" Sim, te julgo u.u vou repensar isso de ser-te fiel...HUNF! Será que são os preferidos mesmo? XDD En serio, tengo mis dudas...Sim, Paraná é...Um...Tantinho...Perturbado... XD'' Isso que dá ser a cria mais velha de um Bandeirante rsrsr. Essas brasileiras não sabem ser discretas XDD "E Bah tem razão, ruivAs ñ fazem o tipo de Sampa. Talvez ruivOs, loirOs, e principalmente morenOs meio loiros, e que sejam grandes mais embaixo e atrás kkkkkkk" EURIII! XDDDDDDD "aquele espirito que ajudou o MG. É alguem 'importante' ou só 'figurante' mesmo?" Respondido no comentário acima =D "O desejo é perigoso... As vezes nos faz querer além do que damos conta, do que podemos ou merecemos... Cuidado com isso MG..." Mais alguém que está prevendo os próximos capítulos =x "-Caps pequenos mas nem por isso menos amados. s2 s2 *3* s2 s2" ooown~Obriiigadaa! E espero que melhoreees! Obrigadaa pelo comentáario!

E agoora! Boa leitura à todos!

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados **

**Parte II – Crônicas de UNS Estados **

**Capítulo VII – Um conto sobre família **

Sabe aquele dia em que o céu é tão gris quanto o asfalto em que se pisa?

Não sabia exatamente o que dizer... Mas também, o que poderia dizer nessa situação?

Maranhão imaginava que isso um dia poderia acontecer...Mas não deste modo...

Altura mediana, pele em um tom arenoso e vibrante, cabelos onde se misturavam fios castanhos de tom claro ao escuro e até negros de forma natural e suave, ondulantes e tão suaves. Olhos redondos de um verde água, e um rosto fino e tranquilo.

\- ...Iara querida...Tu tens que levantar-te daí...

-...Não quero...

Estavam na casa da maranhense, em seu quarto mais precisamente. Era um cômodo bem grande e arejado, com uma decoração bem litorânea, contando até com um peixe empalhado sobre o leito.

Amazonas encontrava-se ali, deitada embaixo dos lençóis a pelo menos duas horas, depois de contar a mais velha sobre o ocorrido há uma semana na reunião no Espírito Santo.

\- Pois...Deverias, está uma manhã preciosa, e eu preciso fazer o almoço antes que Nor e Pia voltem para casa.

-... Pode ir, vô ficar aqui...

-...Negrinha...- A nordestina que estava sentada a borda da cama suspirou – Não sei porque te encontras assim, tão desolada.

\- Como num sabe mana?! – A nortista saiu de suas cobertas, com expressão ofendida – Eu! Traída! E cum outro homem ainda!

\- Traída? – Questionou fingindo estranhamento, aproveitando a brecha – Como foste traída se tu e Pará não possuem qualquer relacionamento?

\- ...

-...Se toda a vez que ele tentas voltar, tu o rechaças?

-...

-Então me diga negrinha...Como foste traída? Se vocês dois são completamente solteiros? – Sorriu sugestiva, apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos, cujos cotovelos descansavam em seu colo.

Ela abriu a boca para argumentar, mas tornou a fechá-la, sentando-se na cama.

-...Ou tu estás querendo me dizer que sim, existe algo entre vocês...?

-E num querô nada que venha dele!

-...Então a ti não te importa?

-NEM UM POUCO!

-Pois, então por que segue aí tristonha? - Sorriu ainda mais com essa segunda brecha - Deverias era estar feliz! Enfim Pará arranjou-se com alguém e deixará de importunar-te. Se ele não es nada para ti, e não te importa, deveria estar feliz, não?

-...Eu...Eu...Espera! Do ladu de quem tu estás?!

-Ora, do lado de ambos, es claro - Desviou seu olhar para a janela cuja cortina de um branco tecido muito fino e transparente tremulava de acordo com o soar do vento - Eu carreguei vocês dois em meus braços quando eram pequenos, como esperas hoje que eu estejas do lado de um, e contra o outro?

Novamente quis argumentar, mas outra vez não tinha o que contradizer

-Se tu te esforças tanto para dizer-me que já não o amas...

-...Eu nunca o amei...

-IARA! - O tom de voz assustou-a, pois a nordestina tinha deixado sua expressão sutil e a observava com o cenho franzido - Me ofendes que minta deste modo. Eu, que acompanhei o relacionamento de vocês do principio...Ao fim. Mas se insiste tanto nessas mentiras, vou pedir-te que afaste-se dele de uma vez!

-...Como?! - Agora sim que estava verdadeiramente impressionada.

-Se és verdade o que tu me disseste, se ele realmente encontrou a alguém mais. Então eu te peço que o deixe ser feliz.

-...Mas...Eu... - Desviou o olhar - ... Tu agora vem me dizer que...Simplesmente o deixe ir?! Tu que sempre insististe que voltássemos!

\- O tempo passa querida, os sentimentos mudam.

-...Eu sempre pensei que...O amor ...Fosse eterno...

-O amor pode ser eterno, mas o homem não.

-O que tu esperas que eu faça então, hã?! Simplesmente me entregues?! Me deixe governar como...Como antigamente?! Como uma boneca de pano?! Uma mulher dona de casa que faças toda e qualquer vontade de seu "Homem" como se fosse mais um dos móveis da casa?! Um bem seu?! ...Eu não saberias ser como tu...

-Negrinha, tanto medo tens de se deixar dominar... Que o estás fazendo. Tu estás sendo completamente dominada.

-Quê?! Eu nunca-

-...Por seus medos. Eles estão te controlando. Com mais força e requinte do que homem nenhum medo de perder sua liberdade, mas seu medo já tirou ela de ti a muito tempo...E falas sobre ser como eu... Sim, que a visão de mundo de Norte por muitas vezes me incomoda, ele crês que como mulher sou incapaz de muitas coisas, o verdadeiro sexo frágil.

-E tu simplesmente se conformas com isso!

-Tens que aprender querida que, o homem pode achar ser a cabeça de sua casa. Mas a mulher sempre será o pescoço. E o pescoço vira a cabeça para aonde ela quiser. - Então sorriu levantando-se - Vocês também são parte de minha família. Eu só quero que vocês dois sejam felizes, mesmo que não seja estando juntos...Então, tu terás que decidir. Ou deixa-o ir...Ou lute por ele.

-...Eu... Não sei o que fazer... - Admitiu arrumando seus cabelos para trás da orelha -... Ou o que pensar...

Estavam as duas tão envolvidas em sua conversa, que sequer notaram um Estado de pequeno porte aproximando-se para chamá-las.

-Podes ficar aqui o quanto queiras querida, adoro suas visitas, mas infelizmente não posso ajudar-te em esta decisão. É algo que tens que fazer sozinha.

-...Mas e...Tu...Que achas dele ser...Tu sabes...

-Gay?

-...Sim...

O pequeno Estado parou, igual que sua respiração, com a mão à centímetros de bater na porta para avisar a chegada dos dois que faltavam naquela casa.

-Bem, independente do que ele seja, ou de sua preferencia sexual, não será isso que me fará deixá-lo de considerar como parte de minha família. Foi o que eu disse, eu só quero vê-lo feliz também.

O coração do pequeno Piauí deu um salto. Pele morena, estatura de não mais que 1,67, rosto oval e olhos finos de uma estranha coloração castanha arenosa, quase amarelada, cabelos negros e rentes a sua cabeça, embora suficiente grandes como para cobrir-lhe os olhos.

Esquecendo-se completamente da missão que Rio Grande do Norte o incumbiu, saiu correndo para o outro lado do corredor, desaparecendo no quarto que lhe pertencia naquela casa. Sem prender as luzes, tentando acalmar seu coração e normalizar sua respiração...

Tentando processar o que aquelas palavras poderiam lhe significar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tinha marcas vermelhas muito fortes no pescoço, algumas com inicio de coloração azulada, rosto pálido num tom realmente doentio... Ainda respirava com dificuldade e sua voz saía com um tom muito estranho.

-...Está satisfeita agora...? - Perguntou em um fio de voz.

-...Não, na verdade não. Te enforcar hoji em dia num tem a mesma força qui tinha séculos atrá a noite imagino que já nem vai ter marcas, até está conseguindo falar.

-Agradeço as industrias, as sedes internacionais...E a agricultura que nunca deixei.

-E ainda assim num tem u suficiente para comprar água e fica implicando cum outros Estados qui estão saindo melhô qui você? Acha qui vou acreditá nissu?

-...Não, creio que não...Mas de quem compraria água de todas as formas?

-Que tal apelar para suas queriiidas industrias agora?

-...Touché...

-Ocê num tem du qui reclamar, e sabi disso, quantos e quantos anos eu e meus irmãos não passamos por secas e mais secas? E nada de todo esse sensacionalismo barato. Agora quando isso acontece cuntigo...oooh, o mundu está acabandu! Hunf...Cê é a criatura mais egoísta e egocêntrica que eu já conheci nessa vida São Paulo.

São Paulo, que encontrava-se numa pequena mesa de metal branco numa estreita cozinha sorriu de lado, ainda alisando seu pescoço ferido.

-E você é um poço de sinceridade Bah onee-chan...

Bahia, sentado à sua frente cruzou de braços franzindo as sobrancelhas, sem nem uma pisca da expressão calma ou generosa que geralmente possuía.

-Alguém precisa te lembrar da realidade.

-Mas o tempo te amoleceu Bahia, dessa vez sequer fiquei inconsciente antes de você me trazer de volta ao chão. Antes teria me deixado entrar em coma.

-O tempo fez isso cuntigo também São Paulo... Antigamente cê não hesitaria em matar a qualquer um que ameaçasse cê ou sua família, mesmo que issu te encharcasse de sangue, e te deixasse com um par de cadáveres que livrar-se...

Foi a vez do paulista de estranhar o comentário. Acomodando-se em sua cadeira, evidentemente incomodado.

-...A quê vem...Um comentário tão mórbido a essa altura do campeonato...?

-Um telefonema de meu Santinho, e umas quantas perguntas muito especificas sobre você...Me diga São Paulo... O que cê pretende enfiando-se até a cabeça na lama de seu passado?! U qui ganha cum isso?

-...Santo te telefonou...?-Questionou agora evidentemente preocupado.

-Sim, e parecia realmente assustado... Parece que conversou com alguém que te viu em um momento não muito favorável.

-...Um de seus irmãos com certeza - Cuspiu palavras com rancor. - Seu gaúcho não me odeia a esse ponto, excluindo meus pequenos e Santa... Sim que fiz uma par de coisas para Goiáis, mas também sou um cavalheiro, não sujaria minhas mãos assim frente a uma dama... Com certeza foi um dos seus...Ou o Norte talvez...

Bahia bateu com força na mesa, fazendo o mais velho sobressaltar-se, assumindo uma pose ainda mais ameaçadora.

-Por que odeia tanto meus irmãos?

-O sentimento é reciproco.

-Se você continuar com isso, esse ciclo de ódio nunca vai acabar.

-Não fui eu que o comecei.

-Tem certeza?

-Não. - E isso mudou um pouco a posição da nordestina, por um sentimento de pena - ...Queria, mas não tenho.

-...Sampa...

-Toda a vez...Como nessas eleições...Que vejo essa...Manifestação de ódio na minha casa contra seus irmãos... Eu me pergunto o mesmo... Mesmo que não partam de mim exatamente... Se vem dos meus, eu também tenho culpa... Na verdade, quando se tem tantos pecados no currículo... É difícil saber...Ou lembrar...O que é culpa sua, e o que não é...

-Sampa, eu, você, Rio, Pernambuco, Pará, Maranhão...São Pedro... Todos nós...Já tivemos que sujar nossas mãos...Mais de uma vez... Todos nós aprendemos de muito pequenos...Que era matar...Ou morrer. Todos nós temos coisas no passado de que não nos orgulhamos...Que queremos esquecer... Por que então cê insiste em afundar-se nesse passado?!

-Porque é parte de mim. Do que eu sou. Do que me tornei... Do que deixei para trás... Daqueles que deixei para trás...

-Não te peço que esqueça o passado...Só te peço que olhe para frente... Que ande olhando para a frente.

-Eu sou como um caranguejo Bah...Ando, e sempre andarei de lado.

A baiana suspirou evidentemente frustrada.

-Por que insisto em tentar te fazer entender as coisas?! -Levantou-se, e posicionou-se de frente para o velho conhecido.

-Porque você me ama - Levantou-se também e sorriu, sorriu como quando era criança...Como quando eram crianças... Quando o céu parecia mais azul... E a vida tão mais simples - E porque também sou parte de sua complicada família.

Então a distancia se encurtou como se fosse automático, ambos aproximaram-se, seus olhos se fecharam, e seus lábios se tocaram, as mãos de cada um passeando sobre os cabelos do outro, um beijo sutil, suave... Os lábios abriram-se de leve, e suas línguas tocaram-se num breve cumprimento... Um simples roce.

-...Eu te amo Bah...De verdade - Sussurrou sobre aquela boca carnosa, ainda de olhos fechados - Me perdoe por esconder o que planejava... Tinha certeza que você seria contra.

-Mas é claro! Se Rio não tenta te por na razão, eu o faria... - E outro beijo, tão doce quanto rápido - ...Eu também te amo Sampa...

Afastaram-se muito a contragosto, e aproveitando-se de sua altura privilegia o paulista beijou-a agora no topo de sua testa, e ela recolheu-se entre seus braços.

-...Sinto sua falta... Desde que cês começaram a namorar... Ficou tão distante di mim, não me conta mais as coisas...Eu respeito seu espaço...Mas já faz um ano!

-...Rio é muito, muito ciumento... É por isso que...

-Que ele meta esse ciúme pelo cú!

-Amo essa sua boquinha de veludo~ -Disse com ironia

-Ele...Pode ter te conhecido antes - Deitou sua cabeça contra o ombro contrário - Mas eu te vi nu muuuuito mais vezes! Mesmo que vocês tenham se deitado todos os dias desse último ano... Eu te dei o primeiro beiju, eu qui te ajudei a conhecer o corpo feminino. I eu qui estava du seu lado quando descobriu qui era gay...

-Ora, ora...Quem é a ciumenta agora, heim?...E eu não sou gay! - Refutou ruborizado

-Ah, por favor...Para mim não, que cê num me engana. Cê é tão gay que mesmu si Santa Catarina bailasse nua na sua frente, mal prenderia sua atenção

-EEEIIII!

-Não sei porque isso de te chamar "Gay" te põe tão nervoso... Se a sua família aceita tranquilamente, se você tem um namorado que quase grita isso ao mundo, e se você adooora que te deem por trás

-Bah!

-E ainda tem a cara de dizer que meu gauchinho é viadu, e eu possu ti garantir que ele num gosta di dá pur trás não.

-...Nem um dedinho?

-Nada, se não é pela frente, não tem negócio.

-Vaya...Sempre pensei que sim...

-Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...

-Não faça esse "Huuum" sugestivo para mim! Eu nunca senti nada por ele, tá?

-Cê que está dizendo...Nãaao sugerii naaadaa

-BAAAH!

E ela riu, terminando de uma vez com o clima pesado de instantes atrás.

-...Sua besta...

-Aiii Sampa...Rio pode ser bi, Pernambuco pode ser bi, Santo pode ser bi, até Pariiis pode ser bi, mas cê é uma bichona.

-É SÉRIO! PARA! - Porém segurava o riso também - Isso não tem graça!

E deu-lhe outro beijo para que ela parasse de rir de uma vez, o que até funcionou... Embora foi um beijo com um som engraçado de ar pressionado contra a pele, e ainda teve a audácia de tocar em um de seus peitos.

-Ainda acha que eu sou uma bichona? - E abaixou o rosto descaradamente para ver melhor onde tocava, e até mesmo tirar a alça da camisa de sua meia-irmã - ...Sutiã laranja e rosa...Sério isso?

-Mas é confortável! - Defendeu-se. E tirou a camisa para provar - Viu?!

Sampa tomou os dois em suas mãos para avaliar melhor.

-É, até parecem...Mas são horríiiveis! Baaah, sério, de onde cê tirou esse péssimo gosto com roupa?! Seus chefes deviam te proibir de comprar roupas sozinha!

-Você nunca mais foi comprar comiiigoo! -resmungou inflando as bochechas.-Por causa do seu Riiiozinho.

-Certo! Certo! Cê me convenceu...Vamos juntos fazer as compras de natal, que tal?

-Issooo! -Abraçou o maior feliz - Não sei mesmo u qui comprá pru meu xâmego~

-E eu preciso ver algo para Rio também... Não entendo muito do estilo "Praiero" e cê pode me ajudar.

-Marcado - A nordestina afastou-se, e certo brilho tomou o olhar do paulistano, que agilmente agachou-se colocando-se na altura do umbigo da negra que...Congelou. E...

-Viiiingançaaa!

Ele soprou, fazendo novamente um som de compressão... Que assemelha-se muito a...Um peido, e a mais nova começou a rir e tentar desvencilhar-se.

-N-n-nãaao! P-p-paaaraa! Is-isso fa-faz cócegaaas! - E nesse jogo de sopra e afasta bateram na geladeira, derrubaram uns pratos na pia, e chegaram até a sala onde Sampa a jogou no sofá, intensificando suas sopradas fazendo-a contorcer-se e chorar de tanto rir.

-Arre-go!Arr-rrego! M-meu rei, arr-ego! - E quando o paulista finalmente se afastou, Bahia aproveitou que ele tirou o sapato para pular no sofá e igualmente ágil arrancou sua meia e...Começou a fazer cócegas no peito de seu pé.

-HAUhaUAHAHÁÉHUÉAAÉUHUAÉAHUAHAU!BAAAAAAAH!

E a ceninha durou pelo menos uns quinze minutos...

Quando São Paulo finalmente conseguiu voltar para cima da baiana, a porta se abriu sem qualquer batida ou aviso, e o recém chegado viu a cena piscando os olhos desentendido.

Era uma mulher.

-Hããa...-Começou Maranhão assustando os dois que separaram-se e olharam para a porta. -...Desculpa...A porta estavas aberta...

-NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO! - O paulista simplesmente PULOU do sofá como um gato assustado - EU JURO QUE NÃO É!

-Aaaah! Oi Mah! Tudo bem? - Cumprimentou como se nada, arrumando seu cabelo e tranquilizando sua respiração.

-...Hmmm...Desculpe atrapalhar...Mas...Hmmm...Bahia, tu terminaste seu relacionamento com Rio do Sul?

-...JURO,JURO QUE NÃO...!

-Não, ainda somos noivos.

-Devo dizer-te então que isso que fazes é muito, muito errado e feio, por mais que São Paulo seja todo um homem desejável.

-...NÃO...Desejável...Sério..? hehe... - Questionou coçando a nuca e ruborizando-se pelo elogio.

-Sim, tu es muito bonito, e fica muito bem sem óculos. Mas isso é errado.

-he-he...B-bem...Gracias, danke - O paulista completamente sem graça começando a misturar os idiomas.

-Não precisa de preocupar Mah, não é mesmo isso que parecia.

-...Bem, ultimamente ando tendo um par de surpresas...E muitas coisas não são como eu imaginava... -Ainda assim observava desconfiada os dois. -Hmmm...Vocês são amantes?

-NIET!

\- ...Certeza...? Podem me dizer sabe, não o contarei a ninguém.

-É claro que não!

-Ah Sampa... Cê me fez estourar a alça do sutiã...

-Huuuum...

-BAAAH! E coloque sua camisa de uma vez!

-...Onde eu deixei mesmo?

-No chão da cozinha...

-Ah, brigada - E foi buscar tão tranquila

-...No chão da cozinha? - Repetiu Maranhão apoiando o rosto com as mãos - Oh la la...

-N-NÃO!...ARGH! OK! Pense o que você quiser! Eu não me importo! Mas poor favor, pooooor favor não conte isso a ninguém caso não queira uma guerra civil nesse País!

-Sei que Rio Sul é um militar, mas crês que ele iria a este extremo ?

-...Não era ele minha preocupação...

-Como...? -Questionou ladeando a cabeça estranhada.

-...B-bem...

-Desculpe Sampa, não adianta mais escondermos...Ela nos pegou - Bahia voltou da cozinha com sua roupa posta - O melhor é que contemos a ela a verdade...

-Huuuuum

-QUÊ?! VERDADE?! DE QUÉ HABLAS?! NO WAY! IIE! E PAREM COM ESSES "HUUM" SUGESTIVOS!

-Perdoe-o Mah, ele está em pânico

-Io non estou al panico! Non siamo amanti!Non estiamos juntos! NON! NON!

-...Hã...Que ele disse?

-É que quando ele está em pânico fala assim meio italianizado...

-NON PARLO ITALIANIZADO!

-...Bem, é engraçado, diferente da imagem que tinha de São Paulo...

-Sabe que justamente disso que estávamos falado?

-MI ESCULTAA!

-Bem, antes que ele exploda, não é o que parecia Mah, isso porque São Paulo é gay.

-E IO...! - E algo dentro da cabeça do paulista fez BUM! E ele caiu no sofá em choque.

-...Isso é sério...?

-Sim! E eu tirei minha camisa para mostrar meu sutiã, e ele disse que era horrível!

-Bem...É horrível mesmo querida, me desculpa...

-Mas é confortável!

-...Ainda assim é horrível...

-...Bem, então ele começou a me fazer sopros no umbigo, pois tenho cócegas ali. E eu fiz na sola do pé dele e...Acabamos no sofá.

-...Hmm...Isso é meio difícil de acreditar.

-Sim, eu sei, cócegas nos umbigo é estranhu, mas eu tenho desde criança.

-...Falo da história em si.

-Ah, mas como disse, não é possível porque ele é gay.

-...São Paulo...Gay...?...Isso é...Bem...Pela primeira vez penso que...Nor tem algo de razão quanto aos gays...Digo...Parece mesmo algo contagioso, sobre isso mesmo vim falar contigo, pedir sua ajuda.

-Rio Grande do Norte é gay?

-Nãaaao, mas vim falar sobre gays, descobri que um dos da minha família o é...Ou suspeito ser.

-...Se refere a Paraíba?

-Paraíba é lesbica?

-...Não sei, tenho minhas dúvidas...Deve ser bi imagino...Uma vez vi ela olhando os peitos de Santa Catarina

-Ah, mas quem não olha? Santa tens umas tetas enooormes!

-Não é?! Não sei como compra sutiã

-Tampouco

-Ehem... - Tentou chamar a atenção Sampa, já de volta em si - Men...inas?

-Ah! De todos os modo...Tu eres gay?...De todas as pessoas...Tu serias o último que eu suspeitaria... Me é difícil crer...

-É verdade.

-...Non é...

-Mas ele segue na negativa, apesar dos anos...

-Oh...

-Bah!

-Mas por favor senta, e diga-nos quem é esse gay de quem falou.

As duas se sentaram, uma de cada lado do paulistano, que remexeu-se incomodo.

-...Pará.

-QUÊ?! - Os dois exclamaram justos

-...Sim, eu sei...

-...Nunca ia imaginar...E isso de Amazonas?

-Eu tampouco querida! Mas eu mesma o vi pular da janela com um homem...

-Não, ele não é gay. Tenho certeza que não.

As duas viraram para São Paulo.

-Como?

-Como tens certeza?

-Eu sei que não. Simplesmente isso.

-...Não me faz sentido...

-...Deve ser instinto de gay...

-Ah! Já li sobre isso, tipo um gaydar?

-Haha! Sim!

-B-b-bem...Non importa...Lo que pasa...No gay...

-...Quê?

-Ele disse que não é gay.

-Hmmm...

-Mas por que queria minha ajuda Mah?

-Bem...É que...Pará tem andado com seu pequeno...Esse que enfrentou São Paulo na última reunião...Hmmm...É estranho falar isso contigo aqui...

-...Espi? E por que Espi estaria andando com Pará? -Questionou Sampa ignorando o incomodo com sua presença.

-...Meu Santinho tendo encontros amorosos com Pará...? Essa história está muito mal contada... Pará não é do tipo dele.

-Sim, Espi jamais sairia com alguém que usa roupas verdes fosforescentes...Tem senso de gosto suficiente como para isso.

-...Que comentário gay...

-Te disse, não?

-O-oye!

-Mas...Hmmm...São Paulo... -Começou a maranhense meio incomodada - Já que...Estás aqui...Queria te perguntar...Hmmm

-Não precisa ter medo - Bahia deduziu, e foi a vez do paulistano mover-se no sofá incomodo - Ele não te fará nada.

-...Hmmm... Queria perguntar...Bem, Minas Gerais...Ele...tem algum problema? - O olhar do paulistano escureceu imediatamente, e o clima aos poucos voltou a tensar-se. - Ameaçou...Amazonas, e quase destruiu propriedade do prédio que estávamos.. Negrinha disse que ele estava realmente transtornado

Bahia fechou os olhos prevendo o que aconteceria, pensando que sua irmã não poderia ter se expressado de pior forma...

-Está louca - Alegou em tom seco.

-E-eu...

-Sampa...

-Minas nunca faria isso. -Aproximou-se ameaçante, com um brilho no olhar que a maranhense não via desde a época das Bandeiras...

-D-desculpa, mas -Tentou afastar-se, batendo contra o braço do sofá.

-Sampa!

-Retire agora o que disse ou se não eu vou te mat!

-Sampa! - O puxou pelo ombro, e só então ele notou o que fazia, e como a face de Maranhão tornava-se branca.- Foi só uma pergunta!

-Ela ofendeu meu Minas! -Defendeu-se

-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer que c~e não criou nenhum anjinho?! Ele não é seu, é um homem crescido, e beeem possessivo, cê sabe.

-Ele nunca...Oooooh...- Caiu em conta de algo.

-Ooooh? Isso tem algo haver com o plano que não me contou?

-...Não pensei que funcionaria tão rápido...

-De quê está falando?

Porém o paulistano já havia levantado.

-Ma...Cedonia, espero que nunca diga a ninguém o que viu aqui hoje... Ou caso contrário... - E a nordestina engoliu em seco vendo a expressão assassina no rosto do mais velho - ... Teremos problemas.

-Não ameace uma das minhas irmãs São Paulo! E Macedônia sequer é um Estado!

-Não me importa, e tampouco quero te ver novamente falando mal de meus meninos! - Deu-lhe as costas se dirigindo a cozinha.

-Estado de São Paulo! Não terminei de falar contigo! -Levantou-se e o seguiu.

-Mas eu sim, já estou aqui há três horas, e acabo de lembrar que esqueci o celular aqui - Apontou para a mesa, e nesse exato momento o aparelho vibrou anunciando uma mensagem - Isso significa que, caso eu não me vá agora, e não ligue para você-sabe-quem, que não é Voldemort, vamos ter uma guerra civil neste País, pois ele já deve estar no aeroporto a essa hora.

-Então, cê não vai mesmo me dizer o que cê está planejando?! - Questionou novamente ofendida.

Maranhão silenciosamente colocou a cabeça para dentro da cozinha espiando.

-...Não, desculpa...Prometo que conversarei com Espi, e darei um jeito na péssima impressão que ficou...E também falarei com Minas...E...-Outra mensagem - Tenho que ir, depois ligo para marcarmos as compras...-Pegou o celular e colocou no bolso - Certifique-se que sua irmã não fale bobagens a ninguém, ou eu o farei.

-Toque num fio de cabelo de um dos meus irmãos, e eu ti corto a cabeça!

-Que ela diga um "a" a alguém e haverá outra chacina.

-...Cê é impossível São Paulo.

-E você uma dama assustadora Bahia.

E para completo choque da maranhense, os cumplices trocaram outro beijo, dessa vez muito mais violento, mesmo não envolvendo suas línguas.

Sampa sorriu matreiro, esquivou de um golpe, e saiu correndo porta a fora, não antes de lançar um olhar ameaçador à Maranhão e logo sumir-se pelas ruas de Salvador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Alô...?

-ALÔ?! SAMPA?! EU TE LIGUEI COMO QUE UMAS TRINTA VEZES! TE MANDEI MIL MENSAGENS! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?!

-...No aeroporto, esperando meu vôo...

-EU ESTOU QUASE ATERRISANDO EM BRASÍLIA E TU CONTINUA AÍ NA BAHIA?

-...Sim, eu...Perdi o vôo...

-E ...Espera...O que aconteceu...?

-...Nada...Eu só...Me atrasei

-...Sampa, eu te conheço...Sua voz está diferente...O que aconteceu...? Está tremula. Sampa...Mor, o que aconteceu...?

-N-não...Eu só...Estava...Lembrando de...Algo e...Não foi nada...

Estava no salão de espera do aeroporto de Salvador, com as pernas encolhidas contra o corpo, e rosto entre elas, pensativo.

-...Meu amor, foi algo que Bahia te disse...?

-...Lembra que eu te disse que Espi estava agindo muito estranho...?

-...Sim...

-Parece que...Ele esteve conversando com...Eu não sei...Um dos nordestinos, ou alguém do norte e... Rio...Você, melhor que ninguém...Sabe que meu passado não foi... Sabe das muitas vezes que eu...

-...O que disseram para ele...?

-...Provavelmente algo das Bandeiras...

O avião finalmente aterrissou, e o carioca ignorava olimpicamente uma aeromoça que implicava com o fato dele estar falando no celular, ao seu lado, Mato Grosso ouvia parte da conversa preocupado.

-...Eu...Estou...Receoso...- Disse evidentemente envergonhado com suas palavras - ... É fácil fugir de uma...Mentira...Mas da verdade...Como posso dizer a ele...Que... Se ele ficou espantado com algumas...Mortes...Minha vida está quase completamente escrita à sangue!...E isso é um fato...Que não vai mudar.

-...Sim, nunca vai mudar...E aquelas vidas nunca voltaram...

-...Rio...

-Mas tu não é o único...Eu tampouco sei quantas vidas dei fim... - O mato-grossense ouvia tudo com atenção, sem comentar nada. - Nossa vida era assim, não havia nada que podíamos fazer... E isso tu sabe melhor do que ninguém.

-...Eu sei...Mas...

-É muito fácil julgar...Quando se está do lado de fora.

São Paulo levantou o rosto, ouvindo o som de seu vôo.

-... Vou embarcar agora.

-Meu amor...Antes de desligar me escute... Eu te amo, e isso é outro fato que não vai mudar. Eu estava lá com tu, e vi suas razões, seus motivos... Eu te disse que seu plano poderia ter essas consequências...Não?

-...Sim... -levantou-se e seguiu para sua porta de embarque - ...Eu sempre...Faço tudo errado, não é?

-Não. Mas sempre faz da forma mais difícil.

-...Obrigado por me deixar errar...

-Contigo, dois erros fazem sim um acerto. Deixe que eu converso com Espírito Santo, eu resolvo isso

-...Arigatou..y..I...Love you too... - E desligou sem mais

O carioca observou a chamada finalizada pensativo, enquanto levantava-se e saia do avião.

-...Está...Tudo bem...? - Sobressaltou-se, esquecendo por um instante que o mais novo encontrava-se ali.

-...Ah, Matt! - Saíram pela escada do avião - ...Não, não está...

-Tem algo havê cum a atuação sua i de mama na última reunião? E da mentira qui ocês contaram para si safá depois?

-...Tu é realmente é muito perspicaz, sabia?

-Tive a quem puxá - Sorriu matreiro - ...Mas... Eu...tenhu uma dúvida...Ocê disse que sabia e avisou mama qui o plano teria "essas consequências"...Intão...Pur que não o impediu? Qui quer dizer qui com dois erros faz um acerto?

-Eu convivi com Sampa o suficiente como para aprender que não adianta absolutamente NADA dizer para ele não fazer alguma coisa, pois ele fará do mesmo jeito...E tornará tudo pior.

-...Faz muito sentido...

-Isso apenas estressa quem tenta impedi-lo, e o deixa com ainda mais empenho de fazer o que não devia.

-...Sentido até demais...

-Então, o melhor é simplesmente deixá-lo fazer o que pretende, mesmo que isso vá machucá-lo muito.

-...Isso é...Muito duro...

-Sim...É..- E por alguma razão bagunçou os cabelos do mais novo, trazendo-o para caminhar mais próximo a si em direção ao ponto de taxi. -..Mas ele é assim.

-...Hmm...- Matt se deixou aproximar não muito conformado com esta resposta, abraçando de lado o mais velho como uma criança que se agarra a seus pais para não se perder no meio da multidão - ...Entendi...

-Mas sabe qual a diferença agora Matt? - Perguntou esticando a mão para chamar um transporte para eles.

-...Qual?

-Agora eu posso errar com ele. E assim ele não precisa mais machucar-se sozinho. - Entraram no taxi, e um grande sorriso tomou a face do mato-grossense que quase pulou para dentro do carro cantarolando o destino ao motorista.

-Isso é muito bom! Me deixa muuuito mais tranquilo!

-Não precisa se preocupar, vou me certificar de miiiimaaaá-lo quando chegar até que ele tire esses pensamentos fúnebres de sua cabeça - Bagunçou ainda mais seus cabelos, fazendo-o rir que nem criança.

Rio de janeiro deixou-se contagiar pelo riso, e não se importou de deixar que o Estado do Centro-oeste dormisse sobre seu ombro, enquanto distraidamente fazia-lhe um cafuné enquanto lhe observava.

Quando começou seu relacionamento com São Paulo, pensou que teria que abrir mão de muitas coisas...Suas saídas pegadoras pelas noites, as orgias...Toda uma vida de homem solteirão e cobiçado, livre.

Porém, também soube que ganharia muitas coisas...Alguém que acordasse ao seu lado pelas manhãs, alguém que lhe preparasse café, alguém que saísse com ele pelo simples prazer de sua companhia, alguém para abraçar nas noites frias...

Mas, há coisas que não imaginava, em sua inexperiência em relacionamentos, que iria perder...

E outras que sequer imaginava que viria a ganhar...

...Como uma família...

Nunca soube bem o que isso era, uma vez que foi criado por tutores humanos muito severos, e poucas vezes esteve com Bahia, e quando estava era apenas para ela ensinar-lhe os afazeres de capital...

Esse pensamento matutava em sua mente, quando pensava no carinho diferente...E especial que estava desenvolvendo em relação ao mato-grossense...

E muito internamente...Se perguntava se algum dia, conseguiria ter um relacionamento assim com Paraná

...Ou mesmo com Minas...

Uma estranha, mas verdadeira família.


	8. Cap VIII - Um conto sobre desejo

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Parte II - Crônicas de UNS Estados**

**Capítulo VIII - Um conto sobre desejo**

Já teve a impressão que seus sonhos...São demasiado distantes de sua realidade?

Simplesmente não estava esperando por isso...

Na verdade, foi idiotice sua...Uma vez que poucas horas antes Rio de Janeiro rompeu a porta com seu irmão, deveria ser previsível que ele também viria...Afinal...

Estavam sempre juntos...

Quando ouviu a campainha, dirigiu-se distraidamente até a janela verificar quem era, gritando um "Eu atendo!" Para saberem que ele se encarregaria, porém, foi só reconhecer a figura parada frente ao portão verde...Que seu corpo congelou

São Paulo esperava absorto em seus próprios pés enquanto esperava que alguém aparecesse para deixar-lhe entrar, e portanto sequer desconfiava de todo o dilema de Mato Grosso do Sul.

Sul não era muito diferente de seu irmão fisicamente...Em outras palavras, absolutamente iguais como bons gêmeos que são, mas diferente de Matt, Sul nunca deixava a barba por fazer, e sempre tentava deixar sua juba razoavelmente arrumada.

-Que foi Matt? Por que não abre? - Questionou o carioca sem notar essas sutis diferenças, e olhando também pelo portão - AHH! Ele chegou!

Apenas observou como o mais velho abria a porta quase de um salto, indo em direção ao recém chegado.

Tentou ver melhor o que faziam, mas a árvore que tinham na calçada tampou a visão assim que o fluminense, em vez de abrir o portão e convidar o mais velho a entrar, saiu e juntou-se a ele do lado de fora.

Rio de Janeiro beijou São Paulo antes mesmo que o segundo tivesse tempo de dizer "oi". Não que fosse reclamar, o paulistano vinha desejando isso desde que entrara no avião umas quantas horas atrás.

\- Te amo~ - Declarou o fluminense, e em resposta Sampa limitou-se somente a abraça-lo.

Sul colocava-se na ponta do pé, porém mesmo assim não conseguia ver...

-...Aqui na casa de Brasília temos somente quartos separados, mas nada impede que um de nós adentre no quarto do outro no meio da noite~ - E deu-lhe mais um beijo, dessa fez mais casto, e começou a encaminhar o mais velho para dentro.

Sul aproximava-se mais da janela, tentando ouvi-los

-...E então você vai...Me dar os mimos que...Prometeu?

O carioca riu.

-Sabia que estava realmente esperando por isso!

Porém não foi necessário ouvi-los, assim que entraram na claridade Mato Grosso do Sul pode ver o sorriso tímido no rosto do paulistano, fazendo seu próprio coração disparar de forma até mesmo dolorosa, e seu rosto ruborizar-se em par vendo como os dois trocavam outro roce de lábios.

\- Acredito que ser eu o mimado às vezes não é ruim - Alegou, no entanto, conservando seu tom esnobe.

...Já sabia que os dois estavam juntos...Mas uma coisa era saber, outra bem distinta era ver...

-...O qui ocê está olhandu? - O observador quase deu um salto olímpico de susto quando a voz de seu irmão colou-se atrás de si.

-Hãaaa...São Paulo...Chegou...

Mal terminou a sentença e Matt já havia corrido porta a fora, quase levando São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro ao chão num abraço furtivo.

Sul ficou ali, observando a cena...Desejando...

Desejando que pudesse estar ali também...Naquele Abraço em grupo...

Preferencialmente estando no lugar do carioca...

Mas era apenas um desejo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Abriu os olhos devagar tentando acostumar-se com a luz que entrava pela janela mal fechada. Esticando-se preguiçosamente na cama, farejando um cheiro familiar e agradável no ar. Deu um pequeno sobressalto ao sentir seu pé tocando em algo gelado, notando e lembrando que não se encontrava sozinho naquele leito roçando sutil o pé descoberto do capixaba.

O mais velho dormia torto, expressão franzida, como inquieto. Admirou em silêncio seu sono, como torcia a boca, como resmungava, como sua pele leitosa era aos poucos iluminada pelo sol...

Sua cabeça e ombros descobertos e a mostra...Ombros lisos e pequenos...Parecia tão frágil enquanto dormia, ainda menor, e sobretudo...Hipnotizador.

Minas Gerais forçou esses pensamentos para fora de sua cabeça como se balançando-a ele resolvesse esse problema, não conseguindo valorou então sair daquela cama quentinha para fazer o café.

Mas isso não ajudou tampouco.

O cheiro do pó de café em contato com a água só servia para lembrar-lhe o doce cheiro que o mais velho despregava... A forma como lhe sorria quando preparava essa bebida quando estavam na fazenda, o jeito que sentava-se na cadeira... O modo como seus lábios sopravam o vapor quente antes de começar a bebê-la... O mover de sua garganta ao movimento do liquido...Como lambia sua boca após prová-lo... E tornava-a lhe sorrir...

Um sorriso amarelado de café...Porém ainda assim... De um perturbador brilhante...

-...U qui está acontecendo cumigo... – Resmungou o mineiro jogando água gelada contra seu rosto.

-Mi-minas...

...Até poderia jurar que estava começando a ouvir sua voz...

-Mi...nas..?

...Seu nome sendo pronunciado quase num suspiro...Sentiu um arrepio perpassar por todo seu corpo.

-Uaa...Minas, está me ouvido?

PUUM

Caiu no chão com o coração na mão ao sentir uma mão tocando seu ombro, derrubando pó de café para todos os lados.

-CÉUS! Minas, cê está bem?!

-H-hã?...A-ah...S-sim...Eu...

Espírito Santo o observou com uma expressão preocupada, olhar ainda sonolento, e um pijama demasiado largo para seu tamanho cujas alças lhe caiam pelos ombros.

-...Eu só me assustei...

-...Isso eu notei... – E agachou-se junto ao mineiro

-...Disculpa – Disse evitando olhar o mais velho nos olhos, e vendo toda a bagunça que fez – Podi deixá qui eu limpo

\- Haha! Tem café até no seu cabelo! – Riu sentando-se no chão, passou a mão nos cabelos cacheados do fazendeiro e mostrou-lhe os pontinhos pretos em sua mão – Viu só?

-...É... – Contestou vagamente, notando que estavam perto demais...

-Fala sério Mih...Cê está totalmente coberto de café! -Espanou seus ombros

Perto demais...

-...Acho melhor cê tomar um ba- E para seu completo espanto, o mineiro roubou-lhe os lábios mais uma vez –Hu-hmmm

Foi um beijo curto, mas absolutamente demandante, e se durasse um minuto a mais, Espírito Santo estaria deitado no chão da cozinha com o moreno em cima...

Porém, antes que isso acontecesse os dois separaram-se.

-A-ah...M-me desculpa!...E-eu...E-eu... – Desviou o olhar, e discretamente tentou afastar-se.

-...Não precisa desculpar-se toda vez que cê quiser me beijar... – Comentou com o rosto ruborizado, e uma expressão sonhadora no olhar -...Não é como se eu não...Gostasse...

Espi voltou a aproxima-los, e foi sua vez de juntar os lábios.

Isso só fazia o mineiro sentir-se pior...Mais sujo...Porque o beijo do capixaba era completamente diferente...Era doce, calmo, envolvente...Carinhoso...

O menor conseguia, com um simples tocar de lábios expor todos os sentimentos que tinha em relação ao outro...Ao tempo que...O de Minas era...Só um beijo.

Um sujo, vil...Sem sentimentos que não fossem o desejo de tomar o corpo contrário para si...

Isso fazia sentir-se imundo, aproveitador...Envergonhar-se de si mesmo...

Mas... Cada vez mais, a cada novo roce, a cada instante mais próximos...Morria por ter aquela boca contra a sua mais uma vez... Como um vício, que começa como uma distração, logo um passatempo, um hobby... E torna-se...

Uma obsessão.

Conseguiu esquivar-se com a desculpa de que o café estava por ferver, e o mais discretamente que pode afastou-se o máximo possível, com o coração desbocado e os lábios trêmulos.

Espi não pareceu inteirar-se, sentando a mesa e esperando ansioso pela bebida.

-...Se sente melhô...?

-...Sim, obrigada... Uma boa noite de sono sim que faz milagres! – Estava de muito bom humor, principalmente agora depois deste "beijo de bom dia".

\- Conversar com Bahia ontem ajudô...?

-...Não exatamente... –Suspirou -Ela apenas me disse para não...Tirar conclusões precipitadas... E ficou realmente muito tensa...

-...Hmmm... Prefere mesmo não me dizer u qui é qui te aflige assim...?

-...Prefiro...M-me...Desculpe por isso... – Respondeu observando o chão...

Ainda tinha medo da sua ideia de que...Minas possa ter se apaixonado por uma imagem de São Paulo que realmente não existe...Que não passe de um teatro...Mas...Como poderia dizer-lhe isso? Afinal, ele melhor do que ninguém sabia que o amor cegava... Ia seguir mesmo o conselho de Bahia...Iria averiguar, e...Caso seja certo...Iria ter base para argumentar com o mineiro...

...Mas...Uma parte de si queria muito que...O que disse Pará fosse mentira...Que São Paulo possuísse realmente esse lado amoroso e carinhoso que conheceu...Que Minas, Paraná e Matt tanto gostavam...Não poderia ser tudo uma mentira...Não queria que fosse...Alguém não poderia atuar assim, tão bem...E tão cruelmente...

Pensou também em seu fratello...

Talvez devesse conversar com ele...Talvez, Rio soubesse mais sobre o paulista do que a própria baiana...

-...Minas...Foi...São Paulo que te encontrou quando cê era pequeno, não foi...?

-Isso...- Terminou de limpar, voltando a preparar o café -...Mas eu num lembro muito bem

-...Hmm...

-E ocê foi Bahia, num é?

-...Sim, eu ataquei todos os homens que estava com ela...E ela foi a única que eu não consegui derrubar. -Minas virou para ele, genuinamente impressionado – B-bem...Eu era bastante hostil quando pequeno.

-Aaaah sim, isso eu lembro...Quandu ti conheci, tentei ti dá uma flô e ocê mi jogou longe e quasi me bateu

-Ooooown~ Cê ainda lembra disso! Sim...E acabei com São Paulo apontando para minha cabeça...E Bahia e São Pedro tentando detê-lo

-...Bem, quantu a isso sóh lembru di'eu chorando nas botas di Sampa...E eli muito bravo...Mas depois mi acalmei e...Ele ainda parecia algo transtornadu...

-Hmmm...Ele sempre foi assim, super protetor...?

-Comigo especialmente, sim. Sempre estava juntu cum ele, até me levo a algumas bandeiras.

-...Você?! Ele te levou pequeno em bandeiras com ele?! M-mas isso não é uma irresponsabilidade?! Cê era apenas uma criança!

-Sim, mas eu gostava di viajá cum ele.

-...E você...Hmm...Er...Nunca viu...Algo... Digamos... Estranho em Sampa nessa época...?

-...Como assim?

-...Q-quero...Dizer...Alguma coisa...Hãa...Perturbadora?

-...Ah, ele tem histórias muito nojentas sobre esse período dele – Terminou de coar o café – Mas eu era muito pequenu pra lembrá cum detalhes...Lembru só di te ajudado a cavar uma cova para uma cabeça uma vez

-UMA CABEÇA?! – Berrou quase caindo no chão.

-É, como eu era um bom cavadô ele mi pidiu prá cavar i interramu u qui resto du sujeito, sabe? ...Maáh eu num achei pertubadô não...Eu gostava di cavá, foi uma diversão meio mórbida, máh foi...

Espírito Santo observava o mineiro realmente em choque.

-E-e...Cê não achou isso perturbador MESMO?!

-...Bem...Quando criança fomus catolizadus não? Nus diziam "Sempre enterre os seus mortus", intão eu num estranhei não

-...M-mas...Qui fosse só a cabeça...

-Ah, devia ser purque o restu du corpo foi destroçado...As vezes acontecia... Sabe, na mata si achá todu tipo de bicho, ainda mais naquela época...Paraná qui contava umas histórias estranhas...E tem essa história sobre a vez qui Sampa perdeu a mão...- Arrepiou-se – Essa sim é nojenta...Máh eu num vô ti conta, ele adora contá-la e mostrar comu sua mão é meio torta pur causa disso...

-...É-é...A-acho que...Já ouvi algo sobre...Isso...

-Eram coisas da época...

-...E...Por acaso...São Paulo nunca...Hm... Te deu medo?

-Nunca. –Disse num só tiro colocando o café na mesa, desconsertando o capixaba com a rapidez da resposta – Ocê tem algu para comé ou quê qui eu compre pão?

-...Tem pão sovado no armário.

-Qual? – E foi até o apontado.

-...Eu não tinha medo dele, meu maior medo era que um dia...Ele não voltasse de uma bandeira...

Santo, que estava com a xícara a centímetros da boca parou e virou-se para o menor.

-Com o passar dos anos...Ele seguia voltando sujo de sangue...Mas du seu próprio...Às vezes...U encontrávamos pela manhã desmaiadu à caminhu da porta...E eu, Paraná e algum escravu da casa grandi tínhamos que carregá-lo para dentro...Às vezis tinha febres tão forte e violentas...Qui chorávamos enquantu ouvíamos ele nuns chamar em seus devaneios... Algumas outras vezes ele vinha carregado por Rio...Inconsciente...E toda a casa se...Enchia com a voz dele e os sermões que dava quando Sampa acordava...-Esse último não conseguiu evitar de dizer com um desgosto claro -...Dissu tínhamos medo.

-...Minas...

-Quandu o bandeirismo entrou em declínio...Rondônia qui ainda era um bebê e Matt foram os primeirus qui vimus partir...Sampa num tinha mais condição di cuidá di todus nós... Então, depois di muitos confrontos por minha disputa...Também ganhei autonomia...E fui embora...Nosso único alivio era qui Paraná seguiu cum Sampa ainda muito tempo depois dissu...Mas um dia ele também quis ser livre, sabe...Andar cum as própiâ pernas... E lembro qui dias antes dele ganhar sua autonomia...Nós três nos reunimos... Parecia qui Sampa estava tentando arranjar um jeitu para se matar...E tínhamos muito medo qui ele conseguisse...Pois cum São Pedro descobrimos que não éramos tão imortais assim. Foram tempos realmente muito difíceis para todos nós... Mas du qui os humanos mortos...Esse era nosso maior medo... Acredito qui...Talvez pur causa da escravidão...Éramos...Algo insensíveis para cum os humanos...

O moreno voltou a mesa com o pão, e uma manteiga que encontrou na geladeira, colocou tudo na superfície e sentou-se...Numa distancia considerável do capixaba.

-...Eu não entendo...

-O qui ocê num entende?

-...Por que...Ele...Tentaria se matar...?

Minas suspirou, colocando para si algo de café.

-...Cansaço talvez... Mais medo da vida, do qui da própria morte... Só Sampa podi dizer isso...Só sabemos qui...Algo o fez mudar de ideia...E ele conseguiu si reinventar cum o ciclo do café, e depois cum os imigrantes. Dessa época em diante ele si tornou muito mais político, e conseguia u qui queria mais com as palavras du qui nas armas.

-...Sei... –Bebeu seu próprio café. -...Então...As pessoas que melhor conhecem São Paulo então seriam...Paraná, Bahia e...Rio...?

-...De certo modo.

-...Entendi...- Talvez conversasse com Paraná também... – Matt foi com Goiás ainda muito novo?

-Sim, ele num tinha...Mais que meio metro, mas num vô sabe ti dizê cum quantos anos ... Deve ter sido muito difícil para ele, um dia si é irmão caçula, e no outro descobri qui tem um irmão gêmeo...Mais novo...

-...Soa meio mexicano...E esse negócio de "Gêmeo mais novo" é...Estranho...Mas talvez graças a isso ele é tão maduro.

-...Eu não sei si diria qui ele é maduro, mas sei qui ele é um bom irmão maió para Brasília e Tocantins, e talvez até para Sul...Apesar di brigarem muito...

-...Tocantins...? O que ele tem haver?

-Ah, TO foi achado por Goiás, intão viveu com Matt e Sul por algum tempo antes di ir para o norte, si não me enganu TO ainda chama Matt de...Irmãozão ou algo assim...Os nortistas são muitu ligados a issu de família.

-...Sim... – concordou pensando em Pará e sua preocupação com o tocantinense .

-Mas...Por que esse repentino interesse em Sampa...?

-H-hã? N-nada...Eu só...Queria saber mais sobre São Paulo..

-...E por que o está chamando assim?

-...Assim como...?

-"São Paulo". Ocê não o chamou de "Sampa" nenhuma vez...

-A-ah...Isso...

-...Tem haver com algo que Pará te disse...? - Minas deu um sorrisinho algo sinistro, por sorte...Ou não, Espi estava pegando mais café e não notou.

-...Sim...

-...Santo...Pará e Sampa tiveram muitos problemas...Na verdade, Sampa teve problemas com a maior parte do Brasil...E de Portugal...E alguns outros Países... Se for isso, vô ti dizê u mesmu qui Bahia...Não tire conclusões precipitadas...Sampa é...Alguém difícil de definir, de entender, mas não é uma má pessoa.

-Bem, a sua opinião é meio invalida não é? Já que você já foi apaixonado por ele...Ou ainda é – E a sinceridade capixaba ataca de novo.

Minas incomodou-se enormemente pelo comentário, levantando-se e dirigindo-se ao menor, irritado.

-Eu só tentei ajudar – Defendeu-se doído, tomando a xícara do espírito-santense, mesmo que ainda tivesse um pouco de café, e levando-a junto com a sua para lavar.

-A-ah!...D-desculpa, eu não quis te ofender...

-...- E começou a lavar a louça.

-...Miinas...

-...

-...Me desculpa...

-...

-Eiii!

E o mineiro sobressaltou-se ao sentir o menor abraça-lo pelas costas, apoiando sua cabeça no topo de sua de respirar, ironicamente sentindo a respiração do outro contra si...O cheiro do menor chegando a suas narinas... Intensificado pelo cheiro do café em si nas xícaras que trazia...A mente do mais novo deu voltas, como a de um bêbado ao tentar atravessar uma rua.

-...Eu as vezes falo demais... Sei disso...E magoo quem amo...Me desculpe...

"Por favor, não fale de amor agora..." – Rogava o moreno em sua mente.

-...Você sabe que eu te amo, e eu não queria te magoar... – Depositou um beijo em sua coluna, que estremeceu até mesmo a alma do mais alto - ...Vamos mudar de assunto então...

As mão que envolviam sua cintura...A boca que se movia próximo à sua coluna.

-...Sobre o que você gostaria de conversar...?

-...Conversar...? – Repetiu, sem muita conexão.

-Sim, ou talvez você simplesmente possas dar-me outro daqueles beijos~

Claack!

Uma das xícaras se partiu quando o corpo do mais velho foi jogado contra a pia, e sua boca tomada com violência, com um desejo latente e gritante.

O mineiro sentia que não conseguia controlar mais a si mesmo...Ainda mais depois dessa permissão.. Afanou para si cada pedaço daquela boca, cada canto, suas mão deslizaram como serpentes por baixo do pijama tão folgado...Seu corpo colado ao outro.

Estando ali...Naquela casa... A imagem do capixaba no chão com o paraense em cima logo lhe veio a cabeça... Parecia tão frágil naquela ocasião...Como agora. Tão pequeno... Tão...

-M-minas... – Alcançou a dizer quando teve enfim a boca liberta, quando o mais novo dedicou-se a explorar o ombro completamente exposto pelas alças tão ligeiras.

O mais velho estava em completo êxtase, com os olhos voltados para o teto, virando o pescoço e expondo ainda mais pele...O moreno pressionando ainda mais ambos os corpos...As mordidas no pescoço com toda certeza deixariam marcas bem explícitas no dia seguinte...

...E...

A campainha toca.

Minas grunhiu, e Santo soltou um suspiro de decepção, lembrando que ironicamente ele próprio já tocou a campainha atrapalhando um momento, provavelmente similar, entre São Paulo e Rio

E ela tornou a tocar.

-...É melhor...Eu ir atender...- Demorou alguns segundos até que Minas pudesse processar informações com algo de decência para afastasse permitindo que Espi fosse atender a bendita porta.

Assim que o dono do apartamento saiu da cozinha, o convidado deixou-se encostar na pia, passando exasperado as mãos pelos cabelos cacheados...Sem saber se amaldiçoar a interrupção.. Ou bendizê-la... Seu corpo ainda tremia de êxtase, e suas pernas pareciam prestes a falhar...Respirou fundo uma, duas, e três vezes...Até reunir força suficiente para ir até a entrada ver quem era o doce desgraçado que interrompeu o momento em que estavam.

-...Tu não respondeste em qual horário deveria de chegar... Cheguei em um mal momento...?

E simplesmente congelou ao ver o nortista parado à porta.

-Que tu fazes aqui?!

-O qui OCÊ faz aqui?!

-...Hmmm...Eu o...Convidei...

-...Como?! - Questionou descrente.

-...Se tu tivesses me dito que este...Jito estaria aqui, eu teria vindo em outro momento.

-Segue cum essa obsessão di ficá sozinhu cum ele?!

-Obsessão?! Não sou eu que estou a seguir o sujeito a cada instante, ele me chamou.

-Ocê arrastou ele da sala ontem, nu mínimo eli ficou cum medo di té dizê não!

-...Gente, eu ainda estou aqui...

-E tu te crês o quê? Seu guarda-costas? Creio que ele já possuí idade suficiente como para defender-se só sem necessitar de uma babá!

\- Si alguém suspeitu como ocê está pur perto, sim que eu não vou saiu du seu ladu di jeito maneira!

-JÁ CHEGAA! - Berrou repentinamente o mais baixo dos três, chamando enfim a atenção. -Minha casa, minhas regras! Fala sério! Fiquem quietos e sentem no sofá... Vou precisar de uma cachaça para conseguir aguentar a conversa com vocês...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...I então...?

Mato Grosso observava apreensivo como São Paulo via alguém deitado numa grande cama, num quarto de paredes cobertas com os mais diversos pôsteres de bandas de Rock.

Rio de Janeiro, parado com uma das pernas apoiadas no batente, também analisava os movimentos do maior, segurando-se ao máximo para não expressar o ciúmes que aquela cena lhe ortigava.

Deitado no leito, Brasília, com os cabelos caindo à cara, rosto de um vermelho febril. Respirava com dificuldade, e tremia ligeiramente.

-Pur quê, de todas as pessoas... Ocê pediu que São Paulo viesse? - Começou a questionar Mato Grosso do Sul, que trazia consigo uma bandeja com algumas xícaras de café para os recém chegados.

-...Ora! Sampa é especialiiista em capitais!

O paulista deu um sorriso sem graça pelo elogio, ruborizando-se numa velocidade paranaense, e imediatamente a isso Sul tropeçou no ar derrubando a bandeja, com sorte, instantes antes do elogiado agradecer e pegar a última xícara.

O gêmeo saiu disparado do quarto depois disso, tão vermelho quanto a capital enferma, sendo seguido pelo olhar atento do carioca.

-Não liguem para ele, é sempre muito estranhu - Seguiu Matt - Mama sabe dizê u qui ele tem...?

-N-não me chame de m-mama... -Retrucou... E mais parecia que os Estados estavam competindo para ver quem ficava mais vermelho - ...Não, ainda não...É difícil dizer... Vou ter que tirar a roupa dele para ver melhor...

-TU O QUÊ?! -Exaltou-se o fluminense desequilibrando-se

-Ah, eu ajudo - O mais novo tirou as cobertas da pequena capital como se nada, a qual tremeu tentando buscá-las.

-Vocês não podem estar falando sério!

-...Sério Rio? A esse ponto chega seu ciúmes? -Provocou enquanto ajudava a recolher as cobertas.- Ele é só uma criança.

-Mas é claro que tenho ciúmes! Tu sempre tem uma atitude muito suspeita com relação a capitais! - Defendeu-se.

São Paulo separou-se, abriu a boca para argumentar...Porém logo a fechou, concordando com a cabeça.

-...É, tem razão. Suspeita justificada. - E foi pela camisa do brasiliense.

-Sequer vai tentar defender-se?!

-Por quê? Já disse que cê tem razão

-Mas tu deveria dizer que estou errado! Que é exagero meu! - E ainda assim começou a ajudá-los - Ei! Ei! Pelo menos deixe a calça dele!

-Eu preciso saber se ele tem algum hematoma ou sinal pelo corpo e-

-Mas precisa deixá-lo só de cuec-

-E quero saber qual é o "tamanho" da nossa capital.

-MAS QUE PORRA?!

-Aaah! Vai me dizer que tu não tem essa curiosidade?!

-Modéstia à parte todos nós aqui do Centro-oeste somos bem dotados!- Colocou Matt com orgulho.

-NÃO TENHO CURIOSIDADE! E PARA DE OLHAR!

-Éee...Nada mal... Um padrão bem capital...

-SÃO PAULO!

Brasília, apesar de inconsciente tremia de frio e franzia a expressão envergonhado, tendo um estranho pesadelo em que várias Montevidéus o observavam horrorizadas enquanto ele era exibido nu numa jaula de circo por um tucano com pijama de estrelas vermelhas...

-Xiiiu! Você vai acordá-lo Rio, e não será uma situação nem um pouco fácil de explicar -Aproximou-se do corpo exposto, sua pele algo morena, passando a mão por seu tórax liso e magro como se procura-se algo.

-QUE EU VOU ACORDÁ-LO?! QUE TAL TU PARAR DE- DE...PARA DE MANEJÁ-lO ASSIIIIIM!

-Aqui está... -Apontou para uma região próxima do peito- Vê? Essa marca...

-...P-parece...Uma queimadura...

O fluminense então parou de gritar, aproximando-se para ver junto aos outros dois.

-...Não...Parece mais a...marca de um tiro...- Opinou a ex-capital

-T-tiro?! M-mas ninguém...E-eu não...- Matt observava perplexo.

-Não foi um ferimento físico...-Pós a mão na testa notando que a febre seguia alta - ...Está exatamente acima do coração... E está muito quente...Por acaso ele já teve algum delírio?

-...A-ah...J-já...Ele...Resmungou algo sobre..."pai", "pai"...Mas quando Brasil veio aqui ele...Num reagiu...

-...Talvez falasse de Niemeyer...- Massageou o cabelo do menor, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto - ...Isso é interno Matt...Provavelmente por causa do empate político depois da eleição...Nenhum de nós pode...-Entrecerrou o olhar doído - ...Eu não posso fazer muita coisa...

O carioca observou o mais velho com seu olhar indecifrável, ao tempo que ele mirava Brasília com pesar.

-...E se ocê beijasse ele...?

-...Como...?

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! DE QUE LADO TU ESTÁ MATT?!

-...N-não digo...- Corou desviando o olhar - Digo...No machucado...E Na testa...Issu...Sempri mi ajudava quandu eu ficava doenti...

Os dois o observaram com a boca ligeiramente aberta, fazendo-o ruborizar-se mais, brincando com os próprios pés.

\- Hmmm...Matt...- Começou o fluminense, sem saber ao certo como explicar ao mais novo que isso era uma superstição de criança, e que não tinha realmente fundamento - ...Na verdade isso...

\- Claro - Interrompeu Sampa colocando seu braço frente a ex-capital para impedi-lo de continuar, e lançando-lhe um olhar cheio de significado, quase um pedidos silencioso de desculpas -...Eu vou tentar, nunca se sabe...

Então aproximou-se novamente do brasiliense, um tanto quanto sem graça pela cena e por quem observava, ainda assim tocou sutilmente o ferimento antes de deferir-lhe um beijo, e o mesmo fez em sua testa vendo de lado que Rio havia desviado o olhar, absolutamente desgostoso.

-...Hmmm...Videú...Uhuuum...-Resmungou Brasília entre pesadelos

Assim que separou-se, Matt veio abraçar-lhe em agradecimento.

-Obrigado Sampa! De verdade...-Voltou-se então ao seu irmão preocupado com seu resmungo.

Estando livre, notou que o carioca não estava mais no quarto. Suspirou cansado.

-Matt, pequeno, eu vou ver se Sul precisa de ajuda para o jantar, não se esqueça de tomar banho antes de comer.

-Tuudo beeem! - Aceitou tranquilo, voltando a sentar-se novamente ao lado da cama.

Dito isso, o mais velho saiu do aposento fechando a porta, e se dispondo a procurar seu ciumento amante...

O encontrou não muito longe, observando por uma das janelas compridas da grande sala a chuva fina que caia lá fora.

-...Nossa...Faz tempo que eu não via chuva assim...E olha que eu era considerado a terra da garoa...

Rio não respondeu, apoiando contra a janela com uma expressão séria no rosto.

-...Rio...Não vai me fazer uma ceninha de ciúmes aqui, não é?

Nenhuma resposta...E quando este tagarela fluminense fazia voto de silêncio...Era porque algo muito, muito sério havia acontecido...Seu silêncio era mais exasperante do que hoooras de um monólogo interminável.

-...Rio, não estou com paciência para seus showzinhos agora...

Depois de novamente falar sozinho, começou realmente a ficar estressado.

-Seu ciúmes é realmente doentio, sabia?! Cê devia parar com essa frescura e...ARGH! Olha para mim quando estou falando contigo! - E o mais novo virou-se para encará-lo. seguindo com sua expressão passível -... O que cê queria que eu fizesse?! Ele é só uma criança!

-Ele já tem mais de duzentos anos...

-E daí?! Para mim ainda é uma criança! MINHA criança! É natural ele...Ainda acreditar nesse tipo de coisa.

-...Agora só falta me dizer que ele também acredita em papai noel.

-...I-isso não importa! Eu não vou magoá-lo só porque cê tem ciuminhos...!

-Ok

-...Ok...?

-É.

-...Como é?! - Exasperou-se.

-É de "é" ué...- Deu de ombros. Dando sinal de que iria embora.

-Não me venha com essa atuação de "Não me importo"!

-Eu não me importo.

-Mentiroso! - E tomou-lhe pelo braço - O que foi? Quando cê está com ciúmes só dá seus gritinhos, seu escândalo e fim...Que há com essa atitude fria e indiferente?!

-EU NÃO DOU GRITINHOS OU FAÇO ESCÂNDALOS! -...Gritou em...Escândalo

-Fale de uma vez então!

-...A forma que...Tu olhava para Brasília...

-...O que tem...? Eu já disse...Precisava saber se el-

-...Tu...Olhava assim para mim, quando eu estava nessa situação...? Digo...Quando eu era Capital...?

Foi a vez do paulistano imutar-se, ruborizando-se mais que Brasília.

-...Não...

-...Olha só quem está mentindo agora...- Sorriu de lado

Mas para completo assombro do carioca, Sampa encurtou a distância e plantou um beijo de tirar o folego no menor, prensando-o contra as cortinas, roubando seu alento, bagunçando seus cabelos com as mãos, mordendo seus lábios...Um beijo coberto de desejo

Quando separaram-se ambos estavam arfantes.

-Mas é claro que não... - Sussurrou a centímetros da boca contrária, pausando entre cada palavra e prolongando os "r" -... Com você, eu fazia muito, muito pior...

Passou descaradamente a mão pelos glúteos cariocais, lambeu seus beiços com malícia, e dirigiu-se até a cozinha como antes tinha planejado, como se nada...

Deixando para trás uma ex-capital de pernas bambas e respiração descompassada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Minha vida está uma completa bagunça... O homem que eu amo parece finalmente ter mostrado algum interesse por mim...Mas ao mesmo tempo... Um outro Estado veio me pedir ajuda...E agora Mih e ele estão se matando verbalmente na minha casa! NA MINHA SALA! ...E eu estou aqui na cozinha...Escrevendo esse desabafo...Então eu pergunto...E agora José?!"

Espírito Santo deixou de escrever, colocando o diário sobre a pia, observando de esguelha a conversa entre os dois, embora não conseguisse ouvir completamente bem...

-Então é ocê qui está colocandu essas ideias estranhas na cabeça du Santo.

-Ideias estranhas...? Não sei do que estás falando. -Deu de ombros.

-Num si faça di cínico! Ocê andou falando coisas ruins pur dimais de Sampa! Agora qui pensó só podi ter sido ocê!

-E que moral tens tu para dizer-me que maldigo São Paulo? Tu que já esteve em guerra contra ele?

-...N-num fale di coisas qui num conheci! - Defendeu-se, porém, evidentemente recuando.

-Que não conheço? Pois, se foste tu que foi contra o presidente que São Paulo escolheu, que incitou a revolução de 30, que colocou Getúlio no poder...Que não es assim? Que não foste este o golpe chave que o levou a ter ideias separatistas? Se tu que fizeste tudo isso... Se tu que lhe tirou o poder das mãos, e o levou a pegar em armas...Por que crês ter alguma moral para dizer-me que faço algo mal contra ele...?

-...E-eu...E-eu...

-O que digo, é apenas o que a história diz como certa...

-M-mas...N-nem sempre...A história está certa...Pois...A história é sempre unilateral - Seguiu o mineiro, com a face ruborizada e olhar cristalizado. Pará repentinamente abriu a boca impressionado...Lembrando-se de uma cena...E de alguém...Séculos atrás...

_"...-...Nem sempre a história está certa...Ela só conta um lado- O rosto da nortista estava tingido de vermelho, igual que seus olhos inchados e lagrimosos"_

-...Eu tive que faz-zer aquelas coisas...E-eu...Os meus precisavam q-que eu fizesse...

_"...-...Querias que eu vivesse sempre sob sua sombra?! Os meus...Eu não poderia abandoná-los por sua causa...Eles precisavam...Que eu fizesse isso..."_

-...Eu sou um Estado, em primeiro lugar...

_"...-...E por isso meus sentimentos vêm em segundo..."_

-...E-les são mais importantes...

_"...- Por isso eu...Acredito que isso é um adeus..."_

-... Por isso e-eu...

-NÃO! - Berrou Pará repentinamente levantando-se do sofá, soando frio, em choque.

Minas Gerais assustou-se, e as lágrimas começaram a saltar de seu rosto.

_"...-Tu...Não entendes nada Pará..."  
_  
O mineiro também levantou-se.

-...Não vá...! E-eu...

-...Eu não tenho mais nada pra faláh pra ocê...

_"...E apesar de suas contestações, a nortista deu-lhe as costas...E começou a se afastar."_

Pará caiu de volta para o sofá, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos...Vendo a nortista afastar-se... Vendo o mineiro afastar-se, fechando os olhos com pesar.

-...O que aconteceu?! - Maranhão aproximou-se. Espírito Santo aproximou-se. - ...Eu ouvi choro...

Santo levantou o rosto buscando o mineiro, vendo-o entrar em seu quarto, fechando a porta. Vacilou...Entre ir atrás dele, ou ficar com Pará...

-Por favor...Me diga...Quantas vezes...Alguém pode cometer o mesmo estúpido erro?!

-...Depende do erro...Da pessoa...E o quanto isso pode machucar quem se ama...

-...Eu sou mesmo um idiota...

-Muito provavelmente, e eu devia te jogar pela janela por ter feito meu mineirinho chorar...

-Talves seja o melhor mesmo...

-Pois é, mas infelizmente você é muito alto e pesado, eu provavelmente só faria uma cena patética e machucaria a coluna...

-...- Não conseguiu evitar dar uma risadinha - ...Isso séria péssimo... Mas eu não penso fazer as coisas mais fáceis para ti e me jogar...

-Aaah não...Isso seria muito carioca da sua parte.

O nortista estranhou o comentário, levantando o rosto.

-...Acho melhor ir-me...

-Sim, tenho um mineirinho que cuidar agora, seria melhor.

-...Mas antes, eu gostaria de adiantar um assunto contigo, é rápido... - Colocou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou o que parecia um convite e entregou ao menor.

-...O que é isso...? - Era um papel verde, decorado com um laço vermelho.

-Meu castigo por ter abandonado a última reunião.

Virou o papel, e notou que havia algo escrito numa letra muito fina e rebuscada " Festa de Natal - Vamos agradecer mais um ano que se passou, juntos como uma família" em seguida havia um endereço.

-...Você vai fazer uma festa de natal...?

-...Nossa festa de natal, Rio me obrigou a realizá-la... -Levantou-se - Preparou esses convites e me mandou distribuir o maldito...Será como há de alguns anos atrás, que Paraná organizou... Seria uma boa oportunidade para...Tu ajudar-me com Iara, essa época do ano sempre amolece as pessoas...

-...Isso é verdade...Bem, eu acho que consigo pensar em algum plano até lá...

-...Obrigado...E desculpa o novo problema - Suspirou - Eu sei o caminho até a porta...

E sem mais simplesmente saiu, deixando o capixaba para trás meio tenso, observando o convite.

-... Muito inflexível esse Pará...Ajudá-lo será mais difícil do que eu pensei...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Uma festa de natal pra todos nós?! - Questionou Mato Grosso emocionado, ele, seu gêmeo, Sampa e Rio encontravam-se na cozinha conversando e cozinhando.

Na verdade São Paulo estava cozinhando, pois estranhamente assim que entraram, Mato Grosso do Sul começou a tropeçar no ar e derrubar coisas, quebrar louça, e para sua própria segurança, e porque o lado cozinheiro do paulistano simplesmente não suportava ver alguém destruindo uma cozinha, este assumiu as rédeas da janta.

-Isso mesmo, para todos nós, e será na casa de Pará - Confirmou o carioca tentando colocar o dedo em algo que seu amante cozinhava, levando tapinhas na mão para se afastar - Só um pouco!

-Não! - Ignorou a cara de pidão e continuou afastando - ...E eu não sei onde organizar uma festa de natal é um castigo.

-Ele que pagará tudo

-Aaaah, agora entendi.

-LEGAL! Issu vai ser emocionante pur dimaaais! Faz tempo que a gente num faz algo assim! Todos reunidos! Vô podê passá o natal cum Minas, Sampa, Paraná, TO, Goiás, Rio...! - Contou animado -...Ah...Só esperu qui Brasília esteja melhô até lá...

-...Do que...Vocês estão falando...?- Os quatro sobressaltaram-se ao ouvir uma quinta voz e viraram-se quase ao mesmo tempo para a porta.

-BRASÍIIIIIIIILIA! - Matt correu até seu irmão caçula, o qual apoiava-se fracamente no umbral da porta e quase foi ao chão ao ser agarrado. - Eu disse, não disse?! Os beijos de mama são milagrosos!

Rio ergueu as sobrancelhas impressionado vendo a capital de pé, já o paulista abaixou a cabeça ruborizado tentando focar sua atenção apenas no refogado de carne. Sul observou a cena sem entender.

-...Do que você está falando Mato Grosso...? - Questionou Brasília ainda meio atordoado.

-Naaada, é bom te ver acordado baixiinho!

-N-num só baixinho! - Resmungou quase infantilmente, conseguindo enfim focalizar os presentes no recinto - ...Porque tem tanta gente aqui...? O que eles fazem aqui?!

-Goiás nos pediu para vir aqui cuidar de ocê - Explicou Sul - Ocê tá dormindo a pelo menos duas semanas.

-DUAS SEMANAS?!

-Sim, mas antes disso ocê ficou doente, e no "acorda-capota" desde o começo de novembro

-O-o-o quê?!

-E estavámos falaaando da festa de nataal~

-O QUÊ?! Já passou o natal?!

-Naaah, ainda falta um tempinho.

-...Ah... - Parecia genuinamente aliviado, embora ainda estivesse um pouco tenso de que São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro estivessem ali...E ele estivesse tão simplesmente trajado. -...E o que eles fazem aqui...?

-Brah gosta muuuito do natal, não é? Si ocê num ficá melhô até lá, vamos ti levá mesmu assim! Pô dexá!

-...Mas o que eles...

-O jantar está pronto!

-Finalmente!

-Uhuuuuul!

-...Hmmm...Obrigado São Paulo...

E a capital observou enquanto todos se movimentavam na cozinha, pegando comida e conversando.

-...Sério...O que está acontecendo aqui...?

Mas entre o refogado de carne do paulista, e responder a uma capital...A carne ganhou de lavada, assim que Brasília cedeu, e acabou comendo com os demais sem ter ideia do que estava acontecendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Hmmm...Uma festa de natal é? - Pernambuco observava o convite.

-Aaaah bixinhooo~ Que saudade das festas que passavámos juntos! - Intrometeu-se Ceará que... Costurava uma rede. - Lembra aquela de uns anos atrás...? Aquela brincadeira que fizemus cum aquelas folhinhas do beijo...?

-...Como esquecer? Aquele puto do sulista quase arrancou os lábios da Bahia naquela vez! E tudo por causa da sua ideia infeliz - reclamou jogando o convite em cima da mesa.

-Eu achei divertido, e também aproveitámus muito! - Levantou-se do chão em que estava trabalhando - Vô ligá para Paraíba, talvêz pôdemos marcar de ir cum Sergipe e Alagoas também, rachámus o transporte e saíria mais barato!

-...Hmmm...Poderia ser, mas eu não quero ir.

-Perfeito! Eu vou ligar para eles agora~! - E saiu.

-EI! Cê me ouviu?! Eu não vou! CE?! CEARÁ! - E tropeçou na rede caindo de cara no chão -MERDA!

Quando conseguiu desvencilhar-se...Já era tarde demais...

-.-.-.-.-

-Então Pará que organizará a festa?

-É u qui parece...

Piauí estava deitado no seu quarto... Respirando descompassado depois de... Um ato solitário, tentou respirar mais pausadamente para ouvir a conversa.

-...É uma pena...Eu queria comemorar seu aniversário este ano...

-Não faz mal Mah, podemus sair no dia seguinte, e num sei, comermos algo nós três, seria divertido mesmo assim.

-É o que teremos que fazer...Mas é bom poder passar o fim de ano com toda a família! Ademais...Há um assuntinho que quero tratar com Pará...

-Mas uma das brigas incansáveis desses dois?

-E uma das grandes agora...

Piauí ouviu em silêncio...Ouvindo a voz dos dois afastarem-se... Levantou-se, disposto a tomar um banho e se limpar...

-...TO...Provavelmente... - E não terminou a oração, envergonhado por suas ações, e pelo que estava pensando.

Principalmente, pelo que pensava enquanto fazia...

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Então...A festa será outra vez na casa de alguém? - Santa Catarina observava o convite interessada - Eu gostei quando a festa foste aqui

-SIm, foi muito bom...Apesar de Paraná quase enlouquecer com a organização... - Os dois que estavam sentados no chão de pequeno hall de madeira observaram de esguelha o dito cujo, que estava de pé frente ao lago que possuía na parte de trás de sua casa, alimentando os peixes.

Quando seu celular tocou, e teve que equilibrá-lo entre o ombro e a orelha para usá-lo

-Alô?

-...Páh...?

-...Minas? O que...- E parou, quase derrubando o saco de ração dos peixes no laguinho - ...Você está chorando...?

Os outros dois sulistas prestaram ainda mais atenção depois disso.

-...E-eu...Preciso falar contigu...E cum Matt...Está acontecendo uma coisa...Qui ocês precisam saber...

-Saber o quê?! O que houve?!

-...Pará...

-...O que ele fez...?!

Minas respirou fundo do outro lado da linha... Depois de saber o que Pará andava dizendo sobre Sampa...E depois da conversa pouco produtiva que tiveram...O mineiro só viu a opção de...

Apelar para seu irmão mais velho.

-...Pará anda...Falandu algumas coisas sobre Sampa que eu...Não concordu...Tentei convencê-lo...Mas foi inútil.. .Eu num queria qui issu machucá-se Sampa ainda mais...- Fungou - ...Ocê sabe que Pará nunca gostou dele e...Ele anda aproximando-se muito de Espíritu Santo...E transtornando-o muito...

-...Sim...Eu acho que eu o vi chorando quando encontramos vocês no corredor na última reunião...

-ENTÃO! Eu tenho medo do que ele possa fazê...

-...Entendo sua preocupação...Não sei se você sabe, mas haverá uma festa de natal para nós, que o Pará realizará...Lá conversamos com ele, tudo bem?

-...Certo...

-Qualquer outra coisa que ele fizer, me avise imediatamente, ok?

-...Tudo bem...

-Então, tchau

\- Tchau...

O paranaense jogou o saco no chão, guardou o celular e respirou fundo...Mais fundo...Bem fundo...Muito fundo, quase no pâncreas...

-EU VOU MATAAAAAAAAR O PARÁ!

Santa Catarina sobressaltou-se, impressionada, e Rio Grande do Sul ficou branco como uma folha de papel...Imaginando que passaria o próximo natal tentando evitar um assassinato...

E assim será.

* * *

**Crônicas de reviews**

**Caqui de Brigadeiro** \- "Cada coisa em seu lugar" não é? Também gosto desse programa. Bahia tem todo um jeito particular de tratar com as pessoas que ama (No caso Sampa) "GentEuNãoSouGayEuSóPiroComCoisasFofasEGostoUmPouquinhoDeDar" UhaauHauhuahauahuahauahau belo resumo de situação XDDD Sampa tem um sério problema com aparências, de imagem a zelar, seja ela negativa ou não. Então apesar de anos do outro lado da força (XD) lhe custa muito pelo comentário!

**Abyssus Zero** \- Pois é, no capítulo 7 não teve Espi =x Ao menos não pessoalmente, mas neste aqui teve bastantão rs Bah, por tornar-se Capital muito cedo,estar numa posição de poder sendo uma mulher, teve que aprender a ser muito dura, rígida e firme, e ela mostra esse lado claramente para lidar com alguém complicado como nosso paulista. Gracias por comentar!

**Camila** \- Oi chica =3 Esses meninos são muito complicados, Amazonas tem medo de ser controlada, Pará não consegue admitir que é um controlador inflexível, MA vai ter que ter um absoluto jogo de cintura com a nova situação de seu pequeno, e lidar com as visões pragmáticas de RN. Nem preciso dizer das dificuldades de Piauí. Bahia tem uma relação bem íntima com Sampa, mas eles nunca foram apaixonados, e apesar dos carinhos trocados, nosso paulistano é só gay mesmo rsrs só existiu uma mulher que ele visse diferente, mas isso fica para algum oooutro capítulo. E sim, Rio ainda vai suar a camisa por causa desse cobiçado paulista rs. Fiquei feliz ao saber que tu estás lendo CdE! Espero mais reviews seus lá heim! Muito obrigada!

E por último, e não menos importante, nossa desenhista **Clara**!  
Eu sempre uso citações de música, muito obrigada! E pois é, MA é uma das psicólogas desse meu Brasil, ela também sabe ser severa, mas não é violenta como Bahia, nem quando se é necessário. Sampa e Bah se conhecem a muito tempo, mas ela e Rio conhecem o paulista de formas distintas. Só eles são capazes de arrancar certas coisas desse cabeça dura...Mas cada um do seu jeito. E ele consegue ser ainda pior que uma leoa XDDD MA estava é cutucando o godzila com ponta de lápis XDD "ele estava ignorando olimpicamente a aeromoça, mas acredito que ela tenha se calado olimpicamente depois de escutar "eu tampouco sei quantas vidas dei fim"..." Aaaah sim, Joana, a aeromoça, ficou completamente apavorada com esse comentário e achou melhor não intervir mais...Sabe como é. Matt é realmente um equilíbrio doce entre o maduro e o infantil, depende da situação que ele pende para cada um dos lados.

Pois é, também estou viajando e penando de madrugada para conseguir terminar esse capítulo (também duas da matina) e olha que eu acordo cedo amanhã!

Então é isso gente! Nos lemos!


	9. Cap IX – Um conto de natal

**UM FEEELIIIIIIIIIIIIZ NATAL PARA VOCÊS! **

Meu persente para vocês, mis cariños, é esse capítuluzãaao no padrão de tamanho de CdE rrsrsrs

Deu um trabaaaalho para escrever, e ficou corrido, então **ELE NÃO FOI REVISADO**, por favor desculpem os erros grosseiros.

E eu só responderei os comentários do cap 8, e deste no cap 10, ainda assim agradeço de coração à **Ju**, nossa mais nova leitora, **Caro**l e **Brigadeiro de Caqui! **Porque vocês me ajudaram a terminar este aqui.

UM BOM PRESENTE PARA VOCÊS!

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Parte II - Crônicas de UNS Estados**

**Capítulo 9 - Um conto de natal**

Aquela sensação que...Apesar de tudo estar indo mal, ainda há a esperança que as coisas melhorem.

Rio Grande do Norte não era um homem muito tolerante. Não é que ele fosse alguém ruim, mas parecia que todo o mundo havia feito um pacto para abolir a moral e os bons costumes, e ele estava completamente contra esta decisão.

Alto, cabelo negro como seus olhos, rosto quadrado, olhos redondos e atentos, uma barba fechada que vinha como costeletas e fechava-lhe o queixo, não possuía bigode porém. De um ar responsável e sério, convicto, mente fechada para suas próprias ideias de mundo e de um coração do tamanho desse Brasil, autografado e dedicado a uma doce nordestina de nome Maranhão, e um cantinho especial para seu meio irmão Piauí, que tratava como um filho. E ainda sobrava espaço para todos os seus outros irmãos!

...Alguns mais, outros menos...Mas todos no geral.

Havia saído cedo de casa porque Maranhão não tinha suficientes ingredientes em casa para fazer o café da manhã antes de pegarem um ônibus para o Pará, tinha que ser um café robusto e bem preparado, e como homem seu dever era sempre colocar boa comida em sua cozinha, para que Maranhão, como exemplo de mulher, colocasse bem feita na mesa. Era assim que funcionava, era assim que deveria ser. Esses eram os papéis do homem e da mulher na sociedade, não fora ele que os inventou, ele era apenas um seguidor e concordante. Observou a sacola analisando se faltava algo, chegaria em casa com Maranhão recentemente levantada preparando um café para beberem, chamariam Pia e logo iriam para a bendita festa. Apesar de ter que aturar as brincadeiras sem qualquer graça de Ceará, seria uma noite divertida, afinal, também seria seu aniversário! ...Apesar da grande maioria nunca lembrar-se disso...

Os males de nascer num dia de festas..

Andava tranquilamente em direção à sua casa, quando notou algo que lhe chamou a atenção...Um casal, alguns passos antes da porta do casarão de sua Mah.

O fato de um casal estar se pegando quase na porta da casa de sua família, a essa hora da manhã, já era suficiente para fartar-lhe...Mas vendo melhor...Notou que eram...Dois homens...

\- ÊEEE BOY!Mas que poca vergonha!- Berrou assustando-os, ambos viraram para ver - Cês não tem vergonha não?! FAZENDU ISSO FRENTE A CASA DE PESSOAS DE BEM?! Mas qui vergonha!Tirem esse fogu du rabo de vocês, tomar vergonha na cara e vão arranjar mulhê!

Os dois mostraram-se ofendidos, e o maior levantou-se para encará-lo.

-Qual seu problema Tio?!

-Meu problema é vocês! Imaginu o disgosto de suas famílias tendo os filhos fazendu isso! Vão-se daqui antes qui eu chame a polícia! Aproveite que estou de bom humor por ser dia de natal!

O maior hesitou, mas o menor levantou-se e o puxou pelo braço, implorante.

-Homofobico - Cuspi-o

-Sem vergonhas! - Respirou fundo, acalmando-se - Existe tanta mulher nessa mundo, e esse povo fica com essa sem vergonhisse! - Resmungava para si mesmo - Isso é biologicamente errado! Nojento! Uma falta de-

Parou, no primeiro degrau que levava a porta, vendo Piauí no topo, com a mão na maçaneta e boca aberta

-Aconteceu alguma coisa Pia...?

-Não...E -eu só...Só...

-Ah, cê viu a cena não é? Uma pouca vergonha esses bitolas aí parecendo dois cachorros no ci-

TUM

Piauí bateu a porta com um estralo, com o coração na mão, subindo correndo para seu quarto, amaldiçoando sua vida, sentindo-se doente, sujo... Enjoado...

E com uma absurda vontade de desaparecer do mundo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"É dia de natal...E todos nós, Estados, nos reuniremos na casa de Pará...Confesso que estou um pouco nervoso...Tenso... Quero aproveitar essa festa para averiguar em primeiro plano como está a relação do anfritrião e a amazonense...Ah, também tenho que ficar de olho em Tocantins e Piauí...

Liguei para Bahia para saber como ela iria para a festa, mas

ela estava em São Paulo fazendo compras com...São Paulo...

Que fique anotado aqui que isso de uma cidade ter o mesmo nome que o Estado é muito estranho. Principalmente nesses momentos"

Espírito Santo suspirou guardando seu diário e olhando para a a janela do avião de forma sonhadora, distante. Estava a caminho de Belém, e por uma questão de preço acabou optando por um vôo com escala em Brasília, estava mais de uma tendo como vista nada mais do que a asa da aeronave, e o ócio começava a fazer-lhe arrepender-se de sua escolha.

Se ao menos Minas estivesse com ele...Depois da intriga que tiveram ele e o paraense, Espi havia ido ver como estava o mineiro, mas ele parecia estar dormindo, lê-se fingia estar dormindo para evitar conversar, e sem mais escolhas Santo acatou o silêncio pedido, porém...Quando acordou o menor não estava mais lá, e ao seu lado havia apenas um bilhete...

"Vou para a casa de Paraná, parto de lá para a casa do Pará...Eu tranquei sua porta por via das dúvidas e disse ao porteiro para não deixar NINGUÉM subir...Tem pão de queijo no forno.

Ps. Espero que você tenha uma chave extra..."

Não, não tinha uma chave extra...E o chaveiro entrava na lista de "ninguém"...E , mesmo apesar de suas súplicas, seu José, o porteiro, recusou-se rotundamente a deixá-lo subir...E acabou tendo que arrombar sua própria porta. Essa era a razão pela qual havia se atrasado tanto, e acabou ficando sem muitas opções de vôo...

Mas os pães de queijo estavam deliciosos.

Suspirou mais uma vez, observando o horário em seu celular...

Pelo que havia entendido estavam aguardando a entrada de alguns passageiros que fariam apenas o trecho Brasília-Belém. Por alguns instantes até pensou na casualidade de encontrar o brasiliense nessa viagem, mas logo a discartou.

Brasília estava doente, provavelmente não viria, e os demais Estados partiriam de suas próprias casa, então ninguém estaria...

\- Tu tem MESMO que levar ele assim. ...Tão agarrado?!

-...Ah não... -Resmungou baixinho encolhendo-se em sua poltrona.

Calma, pensava para si mesmo, não é como se cariocas fossem assim uma raridade em Brasília.

-...Sério Sebastião, já conversamos sobre isso...

...Cariocas que chamam-se Sebastião são muito comuns...

-Não me chame de Sebastião!

...E que não gostem de seu nome...

-E como cê quer que eu te chame aqui?!

E conseguiu ouvir, quando o grupo passou ao seu lado...

-Pode me chamar momozão ~

TUM

-SENHORES! - Gritou repentinamente uma das aeromoças - Não briguem dentro do avião!

Pode ver como o paulistano prensou o carioca duas poltronas a frente, destruindo qualquer expectativa restante de que fosse outro casal São-minense escandaloso, e com muito esforço conseguiu entre ouvir parte do que diziam.

-...Saberia o que fazer se algo acontecesse..?! Matt não saberia, Sul tampouco, e se ele...

E um homem alto sentou ao seu lado impedindo-o de escutar o resto.

Um homem bem alto e barbudo sentou ao seu lado, tirando inclusive uma garrafinha de um líquido rosa para beber...Tentou voltar a atenção aos outros dois mais uma vez, conseguindo inclusive levantar-se para vê-los uma vez que o gigante praticamente o ocultava.

São Paulo estava de pé, meio curvado, levando o brasiliense pendurado pelos braços em seu pescoço, e com as mãos lhe sustentava pelos glúteos mesmo. Mais parecia um pai levando o filho pequeno que acabou dormindo em meio a viagem.

-...Cê é um péssimo tutor, e sabe disso.

\- ...Pelo menos EU fiquei do lado dele quando você misteriosamente sumiu na calada da noite, para simplesmente fazer compras na sua casa! E ainda por cima acompanhado de outra pessoa!

\- Oxii! E que prova cê tem disso?!

-Seu 'oxi' é resposta mais do que suficiente!

Notou o rubor nas bochechas do mais velho.

\- D-de todas as formas, eu vou ficar com Brasília, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer com ele nessa situação. Se ele por exemplo sangrar, sua ajuda seria completamente invalidada.

Foi a vez de Rio ruborizar com comentario.

Viu os dois afastarem-se então, Rio ainda algo transtornado, o paulista sentou duas poltronas a sua frente, e o carioca, na terceira poltrona do lado esquerdo, ambos não estavam sequer no mesmo corredor.

Encolheu-se no seu lugar, respirando fundo

Inclinou-se tentando ver o paulista melhor, este sentou-se e acomodou a capital ao seu lado, que logo inclinou-se que caiu no seu colo, tentou arrumá-lo, mas o mesmo voltou a acontecer, até que o paulistano desistiu, deixando-se usar de apoio.

E ali, naquele momento, em que São Paulo acreditava que não estava sendo visto por ninguém, uma vez que o carioca agora se ocupava de discutir o lugar para sentar com uma mulher gorda, ele afagou Brasília em seus cabelos, tirou alguns fios de seu rosto, e beijou com suavidade a testa do jovem, como uma mãe que observa zelosa o sonho de seu filho.

E nesse delicado instante, foi que o capixaba conseguiu voltar a respirar com tranquilidade...Podia ser o espírito natalino...Mas não havia ninguém para quem o paulistano pudesse estar atuando nesse instante.

Sorriu de lado, observando como o brasiliense encolhia-se, e se escondia meio bolinha sobre o mais velho, imaginando qual seria a reação de Brasília acordando agora e vendo o que estava fazendo, e com quem estava fazendo.

!

Começaram a decolar, e por um instante de terror o capixaba buscou o carioca temendo pela segurança do voo, mas ele tinha deixado de brigar com a mulher gorda e estava agora colado entre ela e a janela do avião, completamente esmagado, e incapaz re ver algo além da janela grudada na sua cara. Suspirou ainda mais aliviad, fechando os olhos e permitindose dormir

Suspirou ainda mais aliviado, fechando os olhos e permitindo-se dormir.

Teve um sonho muito estranho, estava em um lugar negro...Sem luz, sem som, sem temperaturas...Sem sensações em geral...Tentou andar, falar, mas nada tinha resultado.

-...É inútil... -Ouviu uma voz distante retumbar naquele ambiente.

Tentou procurar de onde vinha, mas a voz tinha razão, era inútil...Não havia nada ali...

Até aquele instante...

Uma figura começou a surgir a sua frente, como uma imagem que começa a surgir da água da turbulenta à sua calmaria. Uma pessoa, de praticamente a mesma altura que a sua... Cabelo castanho penteado para trás... E então o reconheceu, Brasília.

Estava de pé, de olhos fechados, como se dormisse.

Tentou chamá-lo...Mas sua boca sequer abriu-se. Começou a agoniar-se.

-...Segues com isso? Que não te disse que és inútil...? – A voz tornou a comentar, com algo de graça – Ele não ouviras

"...Mas...Por que...?" –Tentou perguntar mentalmente.

\- Haha! Pois, porque não estás falando com ele... – Outra figura muito mais difusa começou a surgir às costas da capital, de maior estatura e um grande sorriso.

"...Que...?"

-Tu gostas do natal?

"O que tem isso haver?"

-Pois... A ele gosta... Vejas

E algo branco começou a cair naquele ambiente desolado.

-Imagino que...Isso deve de ser o que chamam de...Neve... – A figura pegou um fragmento branco e o analisou em sua palma distorcida -... Como se sente...A neve...?

"Er...Gelado...?"

-Não neva no Brasil... - Uma segunda voz juntou-se, esta imediatamente reconheceu como sendo de Brasília. - ...Não, neva as vezes... No sul... Eu vi pouquíssimas vezes a neve...Mas ela é muito bonita...Quando Goiás me explicou pela primeira vez o que era natal..Ela me mostrou desenhos...Enfeites...E eu não entendia... O porquê da neve...

Enfeites...E eu não entendia... O porquê da neve...

-Aaah sim, isso és culpa de Lisboa creio eu, nunca estive no centro da pátria...Creio que lá há de nevar...

Espírito Santo ouvia a conversa completamente confuso, sem saber porque ele era o único que não conseguia expressar-se.

-Aah...Mas há muito que conheço esta celebração... Não deveriam de ser nascidos naquele tempo então...

"Mesmo com a neve, este lugar não lembra nada o natal...É muito desolador...Agoniado...E triste..." Pensou, e o difuso ser riu, balançando sua cabeça concordando.

-Tens razão irmão!

Só então Brasília virou-se em sua direção, aparentemente vendo-o, e tentando-o reconhecer.

Porém, uma dor aguda o tirou daquela escuridão de forma repentina e arfante.

\- Sorr-..Deskyupa...

Estava dentro do avião, tinha acabado de levar uma cotovelada na cabeça do gigantesco homem ao seu lado e estava algo mareado. Demorou um pouco para conseguir lembrar onde estava, ou aonde estava indo...Massageando os olhos, e devido ao despertar repentino...Esquecendo-se completamente do sonho que tivera.

Observou os demais, quando recordou-se também que não estava sozinho naquela aeronave. São Paulo seguia sustentando a Capital em seu colo, enquanto ouvia música com um par te fones gigantescos escritos "I S2 music" e balançando a cabeça distraidamente, Rio por outro lado seguia tentando arranjar uma pose minimamente cômoda...Ambos plenamente acordados...

Mas Brasília não, seguia dormindo..No que parecia um sono muito profundo...

Resolveu virar-se e encarar a janela, sem esperanças de conseguir voltar a dormir, ou sonhar...

E assim foi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-...Onde ele foi...?

-...Creio que ele acordou...Sabias quem eras...?

-...Hmm...Acho que sim...

-Vaya...Que grande capital eres, hã?

Envergonhar-se-ia naquele instante a capital, se ali fosse capaz de algo sentir.

-...E você...?Quem é? E porque fala desse jeito...Estranho...?

-Acabas de pensar que vossa senhoria também falas estranho para parecer-te mais formal e sério

-É capaz de ler meus pensamentos?

-O que são pensamentos senão palavras ditas a si mesmo? Pois, por isso posso ouvi-las.

-...Não faz sentido...

-És porque vossa senhoria és uma pessoa muito confusa consigo mesma... De veras não consegues criar um lugar mais agradável de este que estamos? Santo sim que tinhas razão, este lugar é demasiado desolador...

-...Eu...? ...Criar...?..E por que sua imagem é tão confusa...?

-É porque tu não estás olhando para mim.

-...É claro que estou, esta justa na minha frente...Mas... – A imagem não tinha forma muito definida, parecia humano, era alto, e sua voz delatava que era homem...Isso era tudo... – Então diga-me o que fazemos aqui...

-...Eu que deveria perguntar-te isso, apenas estou aqui porque vossa senhoria parece estar perdido, eu fui chamado por ti, ou quiçá por sua companhia.

-...Minha companhia...? E...Se você não está aqui na minha frente, onde está?

-Aaaah! Finalmente perguntou! – Alegrou-se o ser capaz de sentir – Estou aqui... –Apontou para o coração da Capital- Não me conheceras se não olhar para aí...

-...Assim? – Abaixou a cabeça e literalmente olhou para seu peito.

-...Vaya que Rio o entendia muito mais fácil - Suspirou – Tudo isso és vossa senhoria... Se nada há aqui, és porque sente-te vazio... Agora, se poder olhar para dentro de si mesmo, serás capaz de ver-me com clareza...Mesmo que nunca nos tenhamos conhecido.

-...É que eu não sei fazer isso...

-Tão fortes são os agarres que te prendem ao mundo físico? São como correntes que te agarram ao chão, como pesos sólidos que crês que terás que levar pela eternidade a fio...Ah, que lastima de ser és...Sim que tens minha pena...Mas descuida, vim aqui ajudar-te.

O vulto aproximou-se e tocou a testa da capital , que tremeu com o gesto.

-...És isto que te liga ao mundo dos vivos... O último sentir que carregas antes de entrar aqui...Isso desencadeará os demais...-Pode sentir um toque frio sobre sua pele, um toque quente - ...És um gesto de zelo...Aaah, um nostálgico gesto...

Pode distinguir um sorriso naquela forma.

E agora aberto a poder sentir, começou a entrar em pânico, por não saber onde estava, ou o que deveria fazer...

O ser aproximou-se mais, e aproximou sua forma unindo-a com o brasiliense, colocando parte de si sobre seu coração.

-...O- o que?! Mundo dos vivos?! Q-quer dizer q-que eu morri?! E-eu...! M-mas eu...M-mas...

-Permitir-me-ia ajudar-te?

-E-eu... ...E-eu nem...T-te conheço...-Respirou fundo, engoliu em seco - ...C-certo...Se for ajudar a sair daqui eu...Aceito...AAAAH!

Curvou-se de imediato, sentindo uma pulsada forte em seu peito, e de lá uma pequena luz sair, deixando-o arfante...Como se de uma parte de sua própria vida fosse...

E o era.

Ia cair de joelhos, mas algo...Alguém, o segurou.

Observou cansado a figura de um homem alto em sua comparação...Não mais que 1,70, cabelos castanhos desgrenhados, olhos negros e vibrantes, um grande sorriso e uma pele de tom amorenado. E nada mais que uma capa branca lhe cobria.

-És um prazer Brasília! – Sorriu radiante - Podes chamar-me Pedro se assim queiras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Mah...? – Rio Grande do Norte entrava procurava a mais velha.

\- FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIIIO! –Levou um susto quando a encontrou na cozinha, como não.

-...Ah...Obrigado Mah! E...Pará...? ...Que faz aqui...?

-Olá! – Cumprimentou o nortista sentado numa mesa de canto tomando calmamente o café da maranhense - ...Ué, eu vim buscá-los. Imaginei que iriam querer ir de ônibus ou algo assim. E demorariam demaaais, então consegui um aviãozinho de um produtor amigo meu, e vim.

\- Não é legal Norte?

-...Eu não posso aceitar algo assim... – Colocou as compras na mesa, pensativo.

\- Considere meu presente de aniversário para ti! Além do que eu...Precisava falar um assunto de...Família com Mah.

-...De família...? – Pegou um pouco de café – Iara dando trabalho de novo?

-Sempre... Mas vim falar sobre Piauí...E...Tocantins... – A nordestina fez um pedido silencioso com o olhar - ...Mas sobre isso falamos outro dia...Afinal, hoje é seu dia!

-...Ah sim, faz tempo que não vejo a pequena Tocantins por aqui, uma pena, gosto muito dela.

-...Sim...Dela...Claro...Hmm

\- E falando nisso, Piauí saiu correndo quando cheguei... Perguntei se estava tudo bem, ele disse que ia fazer a mala...Parece muito transtornado... Ele anda muito estranho ultimamente – Deu um sorrisinho malicioso para o nortista - ...Tô achando que Tocantins está mexendo com o coração do meu menino.

Maranhão sorriu amarelo, Pará apenas balançou a cabeça, conformado.

-Tu não faz ideia irmão, não faz ideia...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-A-a-a-aonde e-e-estamos indooo?! – Berrava Brasília agarrando-se firme do homem que mal conhecera...

Mas o que mais podia fazer se ambos estavam simplesmente voando pelos céus?

\- Vooar és tãaao incríveeel ! – Dava giros, mergulhava e voltava a subir.

-E-e-então siga você so-sozinho e deixe-me no chão!

-Baah...Não poderias fazer isso... Vossa senhoria que estás voando, não fui eu que o fiz fazer...Talvez o esteja fazendo em vida e...Waaa! Que são toodas estas coisas pontudas e altas? Que coisas tãao raras tens aqui, no?

Sobrevoava uma cidade, que Brasília no momento não sabia precisamente qual era. Uma das razões era que não conseguia ficar de olhos abertos por mais que três segundos...

-...Se não vais a olhar por aonde vamos, vou assumir a localização para algo que conheças...Te importas?

-N-n-nãaao! C-contanto q-que me p-ponha n-no chão!

-Vaaya! Que capital assustadiça és vossa senhoria!

E para completo horror do brasiliense começaram a mergulhar, e pior...O tal Pedro o fazia de olhos fechados...E PIOR, porque era possível ser pior nessa situação, os prédios e construções que eram vistos à distancia simplesmente começavam a sumir, e as árvores começam a tomar tudo, primeiro os grandes prédios trocados por casas, casarões, plantações e logo a pura floresta.

-M-ma-ma-maas...

-Que não te ensinaram a falar o português direito Hã? – Ria Pedro. E mergulharam ainda mais fundo.

\- VAMOS BAAAATEEER! – Também fechou os olhos.

\- UHUUUUU!

E nada aconteceu.

-...Ei, podes soltar-me agora...

Brasília abriu devagar os olhos, e de fato...Estavam em terra firme. Caiu de joelhos pensando seriamente em beijá-la...

\- Aaah! Quantos séculos fazem que não vejo este lugar?! Se vê melhor assim sem todas aquelas estranhas coisas pontiagudas...

Estavam frente a um casarão de estilo completamente português. Carruagens e pessoas a cavalo vinham num sincronismo quase musical em direção a casa grande, isso e os trajes fizeram o queixo do cinquentão quase ir ao chão, era como entrar em um daqueles filmes históricos antigos... Os vestidos cheios, os fracs longos, as carruagens...Lamparinas!

-...Minha...Nossa...-Foi o mais decente que conseguiu dizer – Antes de ser completamente arrastado para dentro -...I-isso...É-é...

-Um baile! – Anunciou feliz abrindo os braços indicando um salão gigantesco repleto de pessoas- O primeiro natal que passamos juntos!

E indicou ainda, para completar o trauma do brasiliense, a si mesmo...Outro Pedro, que ria e bebia distraidamente enquanto falava com outro homem de costas, de cabelos negros presos num rabo-de-cavalo

-Q-quem...O-ou...O-o que é você? - Perguntou a Capital assustada, olhando de um para o outro.

-...Eu...? Hmmm... -Resmungou pensativo observando a si mesmo rir e apontar outras pessoas daquela festa -... Um fantasma do que já fui...Apenas um espírito a observar os natais que já passaram...-Sorriu melancólico.

\- E-então isso... -Olhou para o grande salão - ...É...Um natal...Que já passou?

\- Ora! Estás começando a entender pequeno! - Bagunçou os cabelos do brasiliense.

-...É...Um passado muito antigo? - Embora sentia que a pergunta era obvia. -...O seu passado?

\- Duzentos, trezentos anos... Não és como se eu soubesse ao certo. E este és o nosso passado.

-...Então...Você ...Morreu...? E por isso é um fantasma - Continuava tentando entender pensando porque essas coisas sobrenaturais sempre aconteciam com ele...

\- Não. Eu só não existo mais.

-...E não é o mesmo...?

\- Não.

\- M-mas isso... - E ao notar que alguém aproximava-se tentou esconder-se atrás das enormes cortinas que iam do teto até o chão.

\- Descuida pequeno, ninguém pode nos ver.

\- ...Essas pessoas...Me parecem familiar... -

O homem que quase atravessou-os era alto, pele de um sutil moreno. cabelos curtos e bem claros...Quase num tom loiro escuro, e olhos muito verdes.

Atrás dele havia uma criança, loira de olhos azuis perolados... Era pequena e muito magra, e via tudo com uma expressão de curiosidade.

\- Ah sim, vossa senhoria os conhece... O Mais alto é Pernambuco

\- NÃO ME DIGA QUE A CRIANÇA É CEARÁ?! - Colocou em choque.

\- Franceses - Colocou como explicação única - E holandeses no caso de Pernambuco...Esses europeus disputavam muito com nossa pátria nesses tempos... Mudávamos de aparência muitas vezes...

\- ...Minha...Nossa...

Procurou mais pessoas "conhecidas". Outra loira ao fundo, de cabelos ondulados deduziu ser Maranhão, além da cor dos cabelos não tinha mudado muito mais... Pará tampouco, que andava junto a uma pequena Amazonas, ambos estavam praticamente iguais, exceto que o tom de pele de ambos era mais amarelado, e a nortista possuía muito mais cabelo, trançado quase chegando aos seus pés

Não havia sinal de nenhum dos gêmeos, Tocantins ou Goiás... Mas então lembrou-se que sua região era mais nova...E que talvez ou fossem muito crianças...Ou ainda não existissem...

E essa segunda opção o incomodava muito...Dando-lhe um vazio indescritível no peito.

Decidiu então procurar pelos mais velhos que conhecia e ainda tinha certo contato...Mas nenhum sinal de Bahia ou de Rio de Janeiro...E pensando nesse segundo...Tampouco tinha visto São Paulo por qualquer lado...

-...Que saudades... - Pedro comentou observando todos com o olhar entrecerrado aproximando-se de si mesmo e observando atentamente o homem de cabelo preso, tentando tocar-lhe...E no entanto, sua mão atravessou-o - ...As vezes eu puxava sua bochecha para tentar fazê-lo sorrir...Mas de nada me valia...

Por alguma razão, o brasiliense colocou a mão em sua própria bochecha ao ver o gesto.  
-Por que me trouxe aqui para ver tudo isso?

O mais velho voltou-se e sorriu sutilmente.

-Estás aqui porque te sentes deslocado...Sentes como se não fizeste parte de tudo isso...Como se foste tudo um passado distante demais... E não te diz respeito...

-...Claro que não...Eu não estava vivo.

O fantasma abriu a boca para argumentar, mas foi interrompido por um adolescente que correu na direção dos dois, muito animado.

-Por que não posso dançar?! Se vê muito divertidooo!

-Se tu sequer sabes! Só vás a passar vergonha!

Era um jovem de aspecto infantil, cabelos castanhos bem curtos e excessivamente arrumados, roupas das mais formais e gravata bufante. Brasília não o reconheceu, mas algo em seu olhar mostrava-se familiar...

-...E quê se passo vergonha?! És Natal! Tão somente me quero divertir!

\- Não digas estupidezes! Eres uma futura Capital! Porta-te como tal!

Então abriu os olhos e a boca do mesmo tamanho.

-R-rio..?!

\- O próprio...Embora, não exatamente em carne e osso...

\- E que tens haver eu ser Capital com não poder divertir-me?!

-Tuudo! - Gritou o homem barbudo de aspecto severo - Tens que sabe portar-te de acordo coma importância que tens!

-...Também te proibiam de fazer coisas por sua posição..?

-Proíbem... Mas então...- Sorriu de lado - Se queria ir ao show, Matt me levava escondido em sua caminhonete ...Embora ele realmente não goste muito de rock...Claro que depois eu tinha que ir num de sertanejo...Mas até valia... Goiás sempre aliviava a barra quando éramos descobertos, e Sul sempre nos acobertava...

-...Ah...- Comentou simplesmente Pedro, sem entender completamente o que Brasília dizia.

-...Ademais, já disse que não sabes dançar!

-Pois, se não sabe dançar, só o tens que ensinar, não crês?

Brasília e os outros dois sobressaltaram ao ouvir uma terceira voz intrometer-se na o homem alto de cabelo preso...De frente pode ver seu olhar severo, olhos negros como uma noite sem estrelas, um sorriso ladeado sem felicidade, e suas roupas não eram iguais a dos demais...Usava calças bufantes e uma espécie de colete até os joelhos, além de botas longas.

-A-a-ah! - Gaguejou o homem barbudo afastando-se ao ver, ao mesmo tempo que o brasiliense que o recém chegado carregava uma espingarda em suas costas.

O homem fez uma minúscula curvatura com a cabeça e logo ofereceu sua mão ao carioca.

-Eu posso ensinar-te se desejes, mas já aviso-te que não sou um professor muito paciente.

-...Mas quem é ess-

-São Paulo! - Exclamou o menor - Sabes dançar?!

-São Paulo?! Só pode estar brincando!

E talvez o carioca fosse um dos únicos naquele salão que atuasse assim frente àquele homem.

-Quem crês que Lisboa usava-se para ser par de Bahia? -Pôs com suficiência, e sem esperar resposta aproximou o menor contra si - Suba-te em minhas botas, eres demasiado anão...

-Não sou anão! - Ainda assim obedeceu a contra gosto.

A atual capital observava a cena de boca aberta, sem saber se devia impressionar-se mais pela aparência que levava paulista naquele tempo, ou pelo que fazia...

-Da mesma forma que tu não estavas sozinho, ele tampouco...

-...Tens razão Pedro -Uma mulher de pele clara e cabelos negros trançados observava a cena também, vestia um vestido longo amarelo de volumosa cintura, característico de sua época, de mangas volumosas, luvas e ombro exposto. - Creia que não voltaria a falar com ele...Mas veja-os!

De fato, a cena impressionava todos, muitos pararam de dançar para observar...

Até uma criança de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes que até instantes dava voltas em circulo pela mesa de baquete se dispôs a passar correndo pelos dois chorando, sendo perseguida por um menino negro de cabelos cacheados de idade e estatura um pouco maior. Ainda na perseguição uma jovem negra de vestido branco muito simples tentava pará-los, mulher que de alguma forma lembrava muito Bahia...

Foi instaurado o caos. São Paulo largou o carioca e este foi ao chão, para que pudesse ajudar a moça, Pedro ria quase ao ponto de cair também, a moça de amarelo tampava o rosto com as mãos, descrente...E quando a jovem esbarrou num homem que parecia nobre e este gritou algo como "Saia escrava suja!"...O tiroteio começou.

Quando a atual capital viu um terceiro menino de cabelos castanhos claros pegando o menino negro pela orelha e o puxando... Pode imaginar quem eram aquelas crianças.

-...Bem...- Começou Brasília não conseguindo evitar de desviar das pessoas e objetos lançados - ...Ao menos isso não mudou...Por isso proibimos armas dentro das reuniões na década passada...

-Como assim proibiram arma?! - Exaltou-se Pedro. Só então percebeu que sua figura no passado, igualmente que o paulista, andava armada...

E olhando bem...Estava conversando com a figura passada, que ria da situação, e também desviada das pessoas, até receber ordens da mulher de amarelo e adiantar-se para deter o Bandeirante.

Agora sim sentia-se completamente perdido, e sozinho.

O menor que fugia, que deduziu ser Matt agora escondia-se atrás das pernas da jovem negra, e esta ocultava-se assustada e tremula junto ao paulista...O qual era detido como podia por Pedro, que parecia estar usando de todas as suas forças...E ainda assim ria! Ao tempo que quem imaginava ser Paraná e Minas discutiam embaixo da mesa.

Então tudo começou a escurecer, e as imagens a se dissiparem... A última coisa que pode ver foi São Paulo soltando-se do agarre, dando-lhe um soco no Pedro e este indo ao chão...E por alguma razão o brasiliense sentiu uma dormência no rosto...Perdendo também a consciência...

E tudo tornou-se negro...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ele se mexeu! -Exclamou São Paulo -...E me chutou!

-...Mas parece uma gravida falando do feto - Resmungou o carioca ainda irritado.

Acabavam de descer do avião, e encaminhavam-se aos portões de desembarque para encontrar-se com Paraná e Matt, que por alguma razão sabiam onde ficava a casa do paraense.

-...Quando cê vai parar com essa crise...?

-Quando tu vai soltá-lo?

Espírito Santo, mais afastado, seguia os dois em silêncio ouvindo sua conversa.

-...Rio...Você sabe que como ele é a Capital, ele é pesado, você sequer conseguiria levantá-lo do chão! E o que eu queria dizer Sr. Ciumes, é que se ele se mexeu, significa que voltou a respirar e o coração a bater!

-...Ou isso, ou ele é um zumbi

-Não faça essa brincadeira com Zumbiis! - Escandalizou o paulista aterrorizado

-Agora só precisamos achar os dois.

-Maaamaaaa! - Os três Estados viram ao longe dois olhos verdes de um saltitante Mato Grosso que segurava uma placa escrito "Família Sudeste ".

São Paulo assumiu o mesmo tom vermelho fosforescente que o Paraense, que não sabia se surrava seu meio irmão, ou se escondia atrás de algum pilar.

-...Achamos.

-Oooi! - Cumprimentou o do centro-oeste feliz sem precatar-se do constrangimento. - Como ocês estão? Brasília tá melhôr? - Tentou Vê-lo sobre os ombros paulistanos e cutucar sua bochecha.

-Não cutuque ele assim Matt!

-...Oi...- Paraná ainda sem saber o que fazer, amaldiçoando o caçula.

-E aí? - Rio, já acostumado com essa família doida.

-...Hmmm...- Resmungou Brasília ao ser tocado, agarrando-se mais de Sampa - ...Papa...

Rio resmungou, Matt afastou-se observando a cena curioso, e Paraná... Fechou a cara de imediato.

-...O que ELE está fazendo ae? -Apontou o sulista a contra-gosto.

-Ele não está andando - Explicou Sampa - Trouxemos uma cadeira de rodas, está junto com a bagagem, mas achei que seria mais fácil achar um taxi se eu continuasse a levá-lo.

Paraná não parecia muito satisfeito com isso, olhando, por alguma razão, acusatoriamente para Rio de Janeiro.

-...E só eu consigo levá-lo -Completou sorrindo de lado vendo as bochechas infladas e insatisfeitas do sulista.

-Háhá! Maninho está com ciuuumeees~

-Cale a boca Matt!

-...Ai, ai...Estou cercado de ciumentos - O paulista balançou a cabeça negativamente, e PR pisou no pé de seu irmão caçula, evidentemente irritado e envergonhado.

-...Não estou com ceumes...

E seguiram caminhando em direção à saída.

-Minas está lá fora, ele e Rio do Sul foram procurar um Táxi pra gente! - Explicava MT feliz.

-Rio Grande do Sul veio também? E quando Minas chegou?

-Sul está me seguindo por alguma razão - Anunciou paraná irritado - E Minas veio comigo, ele estava em minha casa...

-...Hmmm...

-Aaah! Oláa Espi! - Repentinamente Matt exclamou chamando a atenção dos outros três.- Cê também estava no voo?

Espírito Santo, que tentava passar despercebido atrás do homem gigante foi pego porque deixou sua garrafinha de bebida cair ao chão.

-ESPI!

-Brother!

-...Er...Oi...? - Sorriu sem graça.

-Como é que vocês me pegam o mesmo aveão que eles e não percebem?! - O sulista exasperado.

Um silêncio incomodo formou-se.

-Chegaram! - Porém a voz do gaúcho quebrou o silêncio incomodo - Até que enfim! Creia que esperaria até o próximo natal!

-Ninguém mandou você vir!

-Paahziiinho todo nervoooso~~ Aaai! Maaamaa! Ele me bateu!

-EI! Por que bateste em mim também?! Que fiz?!

-PARANÁ! Pare de brigar com seu irmão! Mas pode continuar batendo no gaúcho.

-EI!

-...Que família buscapé... -Comentou descontraído o carioca colocando as mãos no bolso e sentindo uma necessidade incrível de fumar...

-Tu deverias ter avisado que estava junto Santo! Agora vamos mesmo precisar de outro táxi.

-Nem ferrandu qui iamos caber todos num só táxi mesmo...

-Eu posso levar Brasília no meu colo se ajudar - Sugeriu São Paulo.

-NÃAAO! - Berraram Rio e Paraná ao mesmo tempo.

-Se for assim, melhor alugarmos um carro e eu derejo - Sugeriu o paranaense.

-NÃO! - Berraram o gaúcho e Matt juntos.

-...Hmm... - Começou Espi sem saber se ria ou sentir-se nervoso...Ou os dois. E mesmo caminhando em direção ao último Táxi da fila que o mineiro conseguira, os presentes viraram-se para ouvi-lo, fazendo-o incomodar-se com tanta atenção - Desculpa não avisar que estava no mesmo voo...Eu...Só não queria incomodar.

E algo que jamais imaginou que aconteceria na sua vida...Passou, ao encontrar olhares com o paulistano... Sentiu-se tenso pelos últimos acontecimentos, mas tentou sorrir.

Porém o paulista logo desviou o olhar envergonhado, e acelerou o passo em direção ao transporte. Espi não foi capaz de esconder a surpresa pelo ato, e só o gaúcho que saiu para buscar outro carro - e salvar a vida de todos de uma carona paranaense- não notou o desconforto.

Rio de Janeiro suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos para trás, Matt entristeceu-se e Paraná ficou ainda mais nervoso.

-O que foe agora?!- Exaltou-se Paraná sem já um pingo de paciência, encarando o capixaba com irritação.

Instintivamente Santo deu um passo para trás, convenientemente escondendo-se atrás de seu fratello.

-...Ei Pah...Fica calmu...

\- Santo num tem culpa de nada aqui - Outra voz se uniu a conversa. Minas - Eu expliquei pá ocê Pah, i si ocê num cadin de cabelo dele, eu qui vô ti quebra a fuça!

Rio de Janeiro abriu os olhos como pratos com a conversa, virando-se padz seu irmão mais velho impressionado, o qual também estava de boca aberta.

-Quero ver você tentar!

-Ocê tem qui aprende a si controlá quandu tá nervosu!

\- E-eii! Cês dois! -Tentava intrometer-se Mato Grosso apreensivo.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui?! - São Paulo voltava sozinho, deixando Brasília com o gaúcho em um dos táxis - Eu não posso virar as costas um segundo?! Será que vocês não podem evitar de brigar PELO MENOS na noite de natal?!Agora separados, JÁ, E EU NÃO QUERO DISCUSSÃO!

Minas e Paraná trocaram um último olhar desafiador, e foi cada um para um táxi diferente.

Foi a vez do carioca receber um olhar repreendedor.

-E por que você não brigou com eles? !

\- Quem?! Eu?! - surpreendeu-se, ES tornou a esconder-se atrás do maior, ficando fora de vista.

-É claro!

-...E eu posso fazer isso...? - Sempre pensou que o Brasil explodiria se qualquer se atravesse a levantar a voz a alguma das crias de Sampa

-Mas é claro! Se você ver que eles estão se comportando mal!

Respirou fundo abstendo-se de responder que nenhum deles era mais criança.

-Eles não me escutariam de todas as formas...

-Eu te escuto -Contestou Matt inflando as bochechas.

-Viu?! - Apontou para o caçula - Matt, pequeno, vá no táxi junto com Pah e Brasília.

-Tudo beeem!- E o de olhos verdes agarrou Santo de seu esconderijo e o arrastou junto.

...Certo, talvez ainda um pouco crianças.

\- E eu vou onde?- Aproximou-se e questionou com inocência o gaúcho

Pobre sulista caçula, militar noivo de nordestiva, pobre Cabra acostumado a receber ordens de todos os lados.

-Aaah...Ehh...Pode vir com a gente Gaúcho.

Confirmou com a cabeça e seguiu para o outro com Minas.

-Eeer...Eu tenho outra cria e não sabia? - Questinou com graça un pouco mais relaxado.

São Paulo sentiu dois braços fortes envolver sua cintura, e uma respiração pesada sobre seu cangote, sentiu as pernas tremerem, e a coluna arrepiar-se

-Hmmm...Rio?

-Eu te amo.

-...Por que isso agora...?

-É só pra tu lembrar - E o sorriso idiotizado paulistano era digno de uma foto,

Inclinou o rosto e o beijou, profundo, lento, uma mão bagunçando seu cabelo, tentando soltá-lo, e a outra mão acariciando sua cintura.

-Eiiiii, vocês! - Era a voz do sulista - Sabiam que pagamos por tempo parado também?! Vocês não vão a ficar com isto no caminho não é.

-Sua nova cria está atrapalhando - Comentou o carioca sobre os lábios contrários.

\- Quando estão irritando, são suas crias - E deu outro beijo.

\- Aaaah vamos! Por favor!

Os amantes cederam, e encaminharam-se até o veículo, e não é necessário dizer que São Paulo ruborizou-se a ter a mão tomada pelo mais novo.

-Mas que gay...

-CALA A BOCA VEADO!

-E QUE MORAL TU TENS PARA ME DIZER ISSO?!

-Ei, ei, nada de brigas heim? Cadê o espírito de natal, hã?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Papa...

Estava completamente assustado, em um lugar completamente escuro...Onde não havia luz, saídas, ou qualquer coisa pela qual aferrar-se.

Não sabia se ainda era natal, ou quantas horas haviam passado... Não sentia fome, nem sono...mas ainda sentia a cabeça dolorida, como se tivesse sido ele que recebera o golpe do paulista, em vez de Pedro.

-...Porque tão nervoso criança...? - Uma voz feminina surgiu em meio ao escuridão, e só então começou a dissipar-se...Revelando as paredes tão conhecidas de seu próprio quarto.

Levantou-se algo tremulo e tonto, notando uma forte luz dourada por de baixo da porta de seu quarto.

-Que esperas menino? Não te acanhes

Inseguro, atravessou o piso...E abriu a porta.

A mulher de vestido amarelo ouro estava numa sala que não era sua... Grande, e luxuosa... A jovem sorriu com sua pele clara...Não era branca, mas também não era morena...Mestiça, de olhos negros muito familiares, e grandes lábios.

-Vamos! Sente-se, vamos conversar...

-...Aonde foi Pedro...?

-Pedro não faz parte deste tempo... -Respondeu com uma expressão misteriosa no rosto.

-...Que tempo...? A última coisa que me lembro é Sampa o acertar e então...

-E por que te enfocas tanto no passado? - E fez um sinal com a mão para que se aproximasse, e para seu espanto uma rica poltrona de veludo vermelho a par com a da jovem apareceu a sua frente.

-...Hã...? - Estava realmente ficando confuso - ...Mas aconteceu agorinha...

-O que aconteceu a um segundo já é passado. Então, por que te prendes ao passado?

-Eu...Só estou preocupado com Pedro...Sabe, ele me ajudou então...-Sentou-se.

-Este não és o tempo dele, não o voltarás a ver. - respondeu com a mesma expressão - Mas ele pediu que o agradecesse de sua parte.

-...Agradecer...? Mas por...

-Por dar-lhe outra oportunidade de vê-los... A ele que está preso ao passado, mas tu não o estás... Embora também faça parte dele...

-É isso que não entendo! Como posso fazer parte de um passado que não estava vivo? Como posso tê-lo ajudado se nada fiz?!

E para seu completo desconserto, a mulher começou a rir.

-...De quê você está rindo?!

-De ti claro! -Seguiu entre risos - Eres tão inocente... - Levantou- Tu sabes o que eres?

-...O que sou?

-Eu, e meus irmãos...Todos nós, fazemos parte de ti...Deve ser difícil para você entender...Mas todos nós sempre estaremos aqui, contigo...Por onde quer que vá.

-...Por que eu sou a Capital...?

-Tu es muito mais do que isso, tu foste criado para sê-lo... Isso é realmente muito especial...Único.

-...É só uma forma diferente de dizer que sou sozinho...Não existe nenhuma capital igual a mim...E nada do gênero no último século!

-Mesmo quem já morreu, quem tu nem conheceste, estás contigo...São um só contigo.

-Por que vocês dois tem que falar em metáforas?! Eu não entendo nada...E afinal quem é você...?

-Eu vou mostrar-te que tenho razão, venhas, levanta-te e segura-se em mim.

-Aaaah! Nãaao! Voar de novo não!

Tornou a rir.

-E você tampouco me respondeu sobre quem é!- Ainda assim segurou na barra de seu vestido.

Deu um grito quando o chão simplesmente desapareceu, e agarrou-se ainda mais da jovem desconhecida.

-Quem sou? Estou nos seus natais presentes, embora aqui seja só um espírito...Um fragmento do que sou em terra, que não me reconheces? Pois...- E se o vazio embaixo de seus pés que ia ganhando uma coloração azulada como o céu, já não fosse impressionante o suficiente...

Um puxão o fez olhar para cima, a jovem que já não era muito baixa, cresceu mais alguns centímetros, sua pele, como a tinta que cai sobre um papel branco, começou a escurecer-se até o negro, seus lábios tornaram-se mais vividos, e sua face menos jovem. Abriu a boca em choque ao reconhecê-la, ao tempo que o vestido amarelo de época ia assumindo um ar mais leve como se fosse feito de cetim.

-Melhô agora, meu rei?

-BAHIA!

E a imagem de uma casa tomou forma aos pés dos dois.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era uma casa gigantesca, com até mesmo pilares circulares em sua entrada, que embora não fossem de mármore o imitavam muito bem. De uma cor pastel com detalhes azuis de contorno, que lhe davam uma aparência aportuguesada. Imagem que se completava com os desenhos do mar em azulejo lusitano que recebiam a porta.

Dentro dela, porém, era algo vazia, de moveis simples de boa madeira, muitos feitos pelo próprio dono da casa, outros feitos de palha, todos muito bem trabalhados nos ambientes espaçosos.

A predominância da madeira e os tons da palha lhe davam um ar muito aconchegante e praieiro.

Algo diferente naquela casa, e alvo da atual discussão que acontecia, era uma grande árvore, uma espécie de pinheiro de verdade enfeitado com os mais diversos enfeites e luzes natalinas, amarrado a menos de dez passos da entrada.

-Tu simplesmente não respeita a natureza!

-És só UM pinheiro! E es natal!

-O natal é desculpa para tu desmatar as minhas terras?!

-E quem disse que ele veio de TUAS terras?

-Eu reconheço cada uma das árvores da minha terra, como se fossem fios do meu cabelo - Alegou colocando as mãos na cintura.

-...É...Tinha esquecido disso...

-Então tu admite!

-Mas foi só uma árvore!

-SÓ UMA ÁRVORES?!

Certo, tinha dito as palavras erradas...

Aos poucos, carros e táxis iam chegando, deixando os Estados para aquela grande festa de natal que estava por começar.

-...Eles começaram cedo - Ceará que saíra de um dos táxis dividido com aperto por ele, Pernambuco, Paraíba, Sergipe e Alagoas... Observava a briga bem interessado.

-...Francamente, esses dois não tem solução... - resmungou o pernambucano - Alagoas tenha cuidado co-...Visse! Aonde ela foi?!

-Ela já arrastou Sergipe para dentro - Respondeu Paraíba.

Literalmente arrastou.

O mais velho levava uma camisa vermelha e calças jeans, nada demais, Ceará vestia azul e preto...E uma guirlanda de natal no pescoço... Como o menor levou 6 horas fazendo-a, o pernambucano perdeu a coragem de proibi-lo de usá-la...E a coisa brilhava e tudo!

E Paraíba, incrivelmente, usava um vestido curto e igualmente vermelho.

-...Eu NUM acredito que cê me fez vesti essa coisa...

-Cê é mulhê, tem qui vestir essas coisas.

-Má como eu vou abrir as pernas assim?!

-PRA QUE CÊ QUER ABRIR AS PERNAS?! - Gritou exasperado o nordestino, assustando Rondônia, Roraima e Amapá que chegavam juntos.

-Prá andar, pra correr, viver sabe não?!

-Uma mulhê num precisa ficar correndu pur aí! E cê pode, e DEVI andá cum as pernas fechadas.

-Queria ver cê tentar!

-Eu não sou mulhê

-...Não, mas gosta du mês-

-CALA A BOCA E ENTRA AGORA NA PORRA DA CASA!

-NÃO CHAMA MINHA CASA DE PORRA! - Virou repentinamente Pará ignorando o chilique da amazonense.

O nortista e seu dom de brigar com mais de uma pessoa ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu estou falando contigo Pará!

-Eu chamu ela du que eu quiser!

-Perna, respeita u homi, a gente samos convidados - Interveio o cearense tranquilo - Bichinho, cê uma casa muito bonita.

Ceará, o conciliador.

-...Hmm...Obrigado...-Fulminou o mais velho nordestino com o olhar, e voltar a brigar com a amazonense.

-Hunf!- E o PE caminhou para dentro contrariado.

-Íba - Chamou o cearense a irmã que também estava a ponto de entrar irritado - Eu trouxe um short pra'cê cumigo, depois que eu embebedar Perna um teco eu te dô.

-Aaaah! Cê é o melhôo! -E abraçados eles entraram também.

Então chegou o sudeste/sul/Centro-oeste, o carro com Paraná e Brasília foi o primeiro a chegar, e assim que pisaram no terreno, Goiás como se fosse materializada do chão, surgiu maternalmente para saber como estava Brasília, e com a ajuda do sulista e Matt - completamente enciumado - entraram com a capital na companhia da goiana.

Espírito Santo ficou do lado de fora, vendo a briga de Paraense, sem saber se deveria interromper ou esperar...

Nesse meio tempo, o outro táxi chegou, no ápice da briga.

-Porque tu não me respeita! Não respeita as minhas terras! Se acha no direito de tudo! Só porque é mais velho!

-Só porque eu sei o que é melhor para ti, não quer dizer que eu tento de controlar!

-Quer dizer sim!E tu deveria me ajudar com o desmatamento, e não intensificá-lo tipo...ELE! Que é o_ desmatador_ número um!

Apontou diretamente para São Paulo, que saia bocejando do veículo pois dormiu todo o caminho no ombro de seu amante. Porém mesmo sonolento sempre era ágil quando tratava-se de discussões.

-Desmato mesmo, se não gostou, me processa. - Colocou com suficiência - Bom natal pra vocês.

E se encaminhou a entrada, sem dar atenção a expressão inconformada dos dois.

Rio, esfregando os olhos, logo o seguiu sussurrando um "desculpa" para os nortistas. Rio do Sul correu atrás de ambos, logo depois saiu o mineiro, com cara de poucos amigos. Espi foi ao seu encontro.

-Hmmmm...Tudo bem...?

-Não.

-...Eu posso ajudar pra melhorar...?

-Ocê tem uma panela? Di preferencia bem pesada? - Questionou o mineiro assassinando Pará com o olhar pensando em como poderia lesioná-lo devagar e lentamente com uma boa e pesada panela de barro.

-...Hã...Não... - Respondeu o capixaba estranhado. - Mas eu tenho pão de queijo!

-Pão de queijo?! - E toda a aura maligna simplesmente sumiu, e os dois também entraram.

Lá dentro...

-Por que tu insiste em ser assim com os outros Estados?! - Questionava o carioca irritado ao paulista. Rio Grande do Sul seguindo-os de perto.

-Assim como?

-Ignorante, esnobe, grosseiro.

-Eu sou assim, não posso fazer nada.

-Não! Tu não é! -Puxou seu braço forçando-o aparar e virar-se - Se tu não gosta de alguns Estados, simplesmente ignore-os, e não fique tratando-os mal assim!

-Eu tento ignorar todos eles! Mas eles vem falar comigo - Deu de ombros, forçando para soltar-se do menor.

Rio de Janeiro suspirou exasperado, vendo seu amante com reprovação.

-Por que você se importa com isso agora?!Por que se preocupa?

-Porque eu te amo, e tudo que possa te machucar, é sim da minha preocupação!

Dizia isso com tanta convicção e sem um pisco de vergonha, fazendo o mais velho ruborizar-se e gaguejar um "A-ah" e alguma outra coisa incompreensível em mandarim. E o gaúcho erguer as sobrancelhas.

E ao ver que mais gente entrava, no caso Minas e Espi, Sampa acelerou para dentro a fim de esconder-se até seu rosto atingir um tom normal...E humano.

-Entendes por que toda essa situação começou? - Reiniciou o gaúcho - Eu até entendo essa necessidade dele de ser assim comigo, tratando-se de toda uma rixa antiga, e por que ele simplesmente não consegue aceitar que eu sou melhor - Rio girou os olhos com esse comentários - Mas com todos?! É por isso que agora, como te falei ao táxi, tenho que evitar que Paraná cometa um assassinato! Mas não tens como outros Estados pensarem bem deve se ages assim!

-...Quem vai cometer um assassinato...? -Meteu-se Espírito Santo.

-Cometeria com muita razão - Resmungou o mineiro enquanto comia seu pão de queijo.

-Por que tenho a impressão que tudo isso é culpa sua Minas? - Voltou aos dois o carioca.

-Intão podi deixar de achá, qui fui eu mesmu qui falei com Paraná.

-...Se vocês vão brigar, eu vou-me indo, tenho que ficar de olho no meu irmão - O sulista lançou um olhar ferido ao mineiro, e correu para o salão onde a festa ocorria.

-...Do que vocês estão falando...?

-Sabe Minas, as vezes eu tenho vontade de pegar seu pescoço e - Fez um movimento de torção com as mãos.

-Rio!

-Eu queru só vê ocê tentar fazê algo comigu, namorando cum Sampa. Du lado di quem ocê acha qui ele iria di ficar?

O fluminense grunhiu. Espírito Santo ficou ainda mais perdido, olhando de um para o outro.

-Embora tu não acredite, mineiro, eu me importo com Sampa, e quando soube que alguém estava difamando -o por ai, eu também fiquei irritado. Mas tenho o mínimo de bom senso como para saber que cortar a cabeça de Pará não resolverá o problema.

-CORTAR A CABEÇA DE PARÁ?!

-E u qui ocê fez quandu descobriu?!

-Eu fiquei do lado do MEU namorado, em vez de ir caçar quem fez isso. Porque eu sei, e tu também, que infelizmente a difamação não é sem sentido...Sampa fez por merecer, e por nunca tentar mudar isso, agora paga as consequências.

-...M-mas...! -Apertou o pacote em suas mãos - Ele não mereci isso!

-É lógico que não! Mas tu acha que atentar contra Pará vai fazer alguém nesse País mudar de opinião?!

Minas não tornou a responder agachando a cabeça contrariado.

-...E eu estou tremendamente desapontado contigo Espi.

-...EU?! - Questionou surpreendendo-se, porque realmente pensou que tivessem esquecido de sua presença ali.

-Claro! Eu achei que tu tivesse convivido conosco, com Sampa, o suficiente para ter uma ideia clara dele, e não deixar-se levar pelo primeiro contra que escutasse.

-Mas...- Encolheu os ombros completamente repreendido.

-Num é culpa dele! -Meteu-se Minas, entrando inclusive na frente do capixaba - Pará fala di um jeito terrível! Qualqué um ia ficá na dúvida assim! E Santo num conviveu tanto com Sampa como a gente.

O carioca abriu os olhos como pratos, realmente impressionado. Não só era a segunda vez em menos de duas horas que o mineiro defendia abertamente o capixaba, como ainda havia incluído os dois no seleto grupo dos "Nós conhecemos Sampa".

-Bem...

-Eu nãao acredito no que aqueles dois ingratos me fizeram!

A conversa interrompeu-se quando Bahia e Santa Catarina começaram a entrar pelo corredor, seguidas por Pará e Amazonas que seguiam discutindo sobre desmatamento.

-...Eu já entendi Santa, eles vieram sem você - Repetia a baiana calmamente.

-OS DOIS! Que eu não estou valendo nada mais agora, é?!

-Deve ter sido terrível, todos irem e te deixarem para trás.

-Claro! Tu também sente-se assim?!

-Não, adoro vir sozinha, assim posso chegar a hora qui eu quiser.

A mais novo encarou desentendida a baiana, mas ambos pararam ao ver o grupo a frente. Bahia instantaneamente entrecerrou o olhar com seu instinto de "Tem treta aí" apitando.

-U qui aconteceu?

-Por que estão todos aqui?

-Na verdade isso...- Começou Rio.

-É TUDO CULPA DELE! - Apontou Minas quando os dois nortistas finalmente entraram.

Todos os olhares, inclusive o de Amazonas, voltaram-se para Pará.

-...O quê...? - Questionou confuso.

A amazonense ao ver o capixaba, o observou com ódio, fazendo-o estremecer. O mineiro por sua vez fizera o mesmo com o paraense. A catarinense estava irritada com todos. Bahia se pós em alerta, deduzindo rapidamente que Pará era o Estado que Santo andava falando, e Rio...Rio bateu a mão na testa imaginando a merda que tinha se formado.

-U qui todos vocês estão fazendo aí?! - Repentinamente Paraíba, de shorts, apareceu no fim do corredor chamando a atenção do grupo - Ceará vai começar um jogo natalino! Vem todo mundo pra cá!

E sem esperar resposta ao aprovação, ela correu em direção a eles, e começou a empurrá-los em direção ao grande salão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Que lugar é esse...? - O brasiliense perguntava tenso, segurando-se com força do vestido da protótipo de baiana.

Aos seus pés era possível ver um grande salão, os moveis afastados e nos cantos, uma grande mesa lateral cheia de comida, entre natalinas e comidas típicas do norte os quais vários Estados não faziam ideia do que eram, e ao lado um rádio de chão, que anteriormente tocava músicas paraense, e agora estava sendo usado junto com um microfone por Ceará.

Pseudo-Bahia fez um sutil movimento com as mãos, e a visão horizontalizou, como se os dois também estivesse naquele cômodo.

-A festa de natal que está acontecendu agora.

\- Oiii minha gente bunita - Recomeçou o nordestino quando tornou-se o centro das atenções - Eu proponho à cês jogar um jogo.

\- Se for jogos mortais eu topo - Surrurrou Sampa para o carioca que recém entrava na sala e ai encaminhou-se para seu lado.

Rio balançou a cabeça e deu uma cotovelada no maior, pensando que até ele as vezes custa lembrar que o paulistano não é um psicopata.

\- ...É apenas uma brincadeira, mas vai valer um graaandi de um prêmio! - Apontou para o rádio - As regras são simples, a pessôa tem di dança cum outros dez Estados, quem fizê isso ganha... - Respirou fundo - UM PRÊMIO DE 100 MILZÃO!

A sala encheu-se de vibrações, e quando Ceará perguntou animadamente"quem quer jogar?" Vários Estados levantaram a mão.

-Mas quem vai pagar esse prêmio? - Desconfiou São Paulo - Você?

-Bixiiinho! Claro qui não! Vai sê o organizador da festa!

-COMO É?!

-E vejam! Já temus a aprovação de Brasília! -Apontou para a capital.

\- É isso aí! - Declamou, de olhos fechados e erguendo a mão.

\- Tá aprovado então - Sorriu com malícia o nordestino.

Pernambuco, o mestre na manipulação de bonecos, suspirou cansado soltando Brasília, e perguntando-se por que sempre acabava ajudando CE e seus planos sem eira nem beira.

-Mas que caras-de-pau! -Exaltava-se o espírito da Capital - Como eles se atravem a me manipular assim?!

E sua companhia apenas rio da cena.

-Muito bem! Então estando todos de acordu!

-EU NÃO ESTOU DE ACORDO! - Exasperava-se Pará.

-Háaa, está com medo é?! - Provocava Amazonas.

-Medo?! Eu não tenho todo este dinheiro! Eu não concordei com nada assim!

-Então quem fô participá levanta a mãozooonaa!

A grande maioria dos Estados levantou a mão, até alguns da região norte, apesar dos olhares assassinos do paraense.

Minas olhava com tons de vitória para o nortista, também levantando a mão...

-...Ai... -Resmungou tampando os olhos com as mãos, e a amazonense que levantara a mão apenas por burla...Resolveu abaixar por piedade.

-Não acredito que tu também?! - Irritou-se Rio ao ver seu namorado também de braço levantado.

-Vaaamos, é só uma dancinha!

-Mas tu odeia dançar

-Sim, mas amo dinheiro.

E assim todos posicionaram-se de forma aleatória no salão.

-...Hmmm...Para mim parece que eles se divertem bem sem mim...-Comentou o brasiliense desanimado.

-Sim, na verdade, geralmente elis só fazem esse tipu de coisa quandu cê não está.

-...Obrigada pela sinceridade.

-De nada.

A primeira música tinha começado a tocar, e os Estados mal começaram a dançar com seu primeiro par quando...

-Aaah! Esqueci de falah de uma pequeniiina regrinha. -Apontou para o teto - eu coloquei alguns visgos qui nem di uns anos atrás ai no teto, se o par dançante ficá baixu uma delas, tem qui si beijá também o num vale!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-E Brasília concorda não é?!

-É isso aiiiii!

-Quando eu voltar para meu corpo, eu MATOOO esse cearsense!

-Então...Continuem dançando!

São Paulo foi o primeiro a hesitar, sentindo o olhar assassino do carioca, que sequer havia entrado na brincadeira, sentado numa das cadeiras da lateral.

Tinha acabado de fazer uma surpresa Alagoas rodopiar, quando parou justamente sobre um visgo... O qual o Cearense teve a coragem de anunciar no microfone. E na sua frente estava Santa Catarina, Rondônia e Roraima em outra plantinha.

Os nortistas trocaram um beijo na bochecha, já o paulista prevendo o caos, fez uma sutil reverencia tomou a mão da atônita sulista e deferiu-lhe um beijo. E de cara fechada abandonou a brincadeira antes que alguém saísse ferido. Mas mesmo esse beijo foi suficiente para o carioca virar-lhe a cara.

São Paulo 1/10

Rio Grande do Sul foi o segundo a sair ao anuncio dessa regra, dançando apenas com Bahia, que apenas para não fazer desfeita saiu também.

Rio do Sul 1/10

Bahia 1/10

Alagoas ao ver Sergipe dançando com Paraíba, o arrastou sem explicação e os dois desapareceram.

Sergipe 1/10

Alagoas 2/10

Pernambuco também logo deu um jeito de tirar sua irmã dali.

Paraíba 3/10

Maranhão e Rio do Norte só dançaram entre eles, logo, foram desclassificados.

Matt dançou com Goiás, mas não conseguiu levá-la para o visgo, depois com Santa, e entediou-se com aquela musiquinha lenta e chata que não era sertanejo. Desistiu, Sul acabou saindo também, aproveitando a brecha.

Gêmeos 3/10

-...Por que eu tenho que ver isso? -Questionava a capital entediada. - Só para ter a certeza que tudo vai melhor quando eu não participo?! Nem que eu fosse um velhinho sovina e mal encarado que odeia o natal...Eu não impediria os Estados de dançarem...Tá, isso do beijo é um pouco demais... Mas...

-Eu estou te dando a oportunidade de ver o que seus olhos não enxergam.

-...Podia pelo menos falar de forma mais clara...

Santa Catarina estava já cogitando sair quando parou com Rondônia baixo um trevo, e esta desesperada fugiu... Roraima a seguiu, ignorando Paraná.

Rondônia 4/10

Roraima 5/10

Não restavam muitas pessoas agora. Minas também levou Espirito Santo da pista assim que ele tentou dançar com a catarinense, alegando que tinha fome. Nenhum dos dois chegou a dançar com ninguém.

Paraná estava procurando Pará com o olhar, localizando-o a um canto dançando com Tocantins...Ou sendo consolado pelo menos. Amazonas dançava alegremente com Piauí, de tempos em tempos vendo como estava o mais velho.

-...Eu terei que vender minha casa para pagar algo assim...!

-C-calma Pá...Vai dar tudo certu...

Goiás, ao ver que os gêmeos estavam cutucando Brasília abandonou a disputa para repreendê-los de forma bem maternal.

Goiás 6/10

A capital flutuante não pode deixar de sorrir ao ouvir a explicação de Matt de que queria que ele dançasse um pouco também, que mesmo sendo chato, irritante, crianção, estraga prazeres, e metido a responsável ainda era seu irmão...Sorriu, e sentiu vontade em bater no mato-grossense.

E então, num descuido e numa troca de pares...

Pará se viu frente a Amazonas, Piauí frente a Tocantins, e o sulista ainda não notará que sua irmã estava justamente a sua frente.

-A-a-ah...E-eu... -Gaguejou incerto o piauiense, buscando MA e RN com o olhar, e relaxando minimamente ao notar como seguiam distraídos dançando.

-...Oi...A...Quanto tempo.

-...É...

-...Como tem...Passado?

-...Bem...Eu acho...E cê?

-Mal.

-...A-ah...Por- Parou...Não sabia se queria ouvir a resposta.

-...Por que a pessoa que eu amo tem nojo de mim...

-Eu não tenho nojo! -Exaltou-se, e logo notou que havia dito isso alto demais... Pará e Amazonas começaram a prestar atenção na conversa.

-...Mas me evitou no último ano...Desde que...Descobriu quem eu sou...Que sou homem.

-Por que nunca me disse?!

-Supõem-se que esse é o tipo de coisa que as pessoas notam, e que não precisam ser ditas.

O nordestino abriu a boca para argumentar, mas tornou a fecha-la...Envergonhado.

Iniciou-se então uma valsa.

-...Páhzinho...? - Tentava chamar a catarinense, mas o sulista havia definitivamente parado de dançar, olhando fixamente para Pará que sem graça colava o corpo com a amazonense.

-...Faz tempo...Que não dançamos assim... -Colocou a nortista entrecerrando os olhos.

-...É verdade...- Respondia conseguindo esquecer-se um pouco da possível crise financeira.

Tocantins tampouco esperou permissão para unir mais ambos para uma nova dança.

-M-m-mas... Cê devia ter-me...

-...Eu acreditava... Que cê gostava de mim...Não do meu corpo... - Encarou-o nos olhos, fazendo o mais velho petrificar, aqueles olhos brilhantes...Sempre lhe tiravam o fôlego...

E mesmo depois desse ano de ausência... Continuavam surgindo o mesmo efeito..

-Há há... Tu ficou até pálido com isso do dinheiro -Passou a mão sutil na bochecha do mais alto - ...Sempre preocupando-se demais com seus bens materiais...

-...Eu sou um Estado depois de tudo, não é...? -Tocou sobre a mão da pequena.

-...Sim...

-Odiaria ter de vender esta casa...Aqui...Onde todos vocês cresceram...Tu adoravas sair correndo por essa sala.

-...SIm... -Sorriu de lado - Lembro-me bem disso - ...Seria uma pena...Perdê-la...

Santa estava ficando realmente irritada, mas não era a única...Paraná não estava gostando nada de ver todo feliz quem ele deveria já ter feito sofrer dolorosamente.

Ela então resolveu aproximar-se e dançar com ele de uma vez, quer queira, quer não. Páh cedeu, ainda sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia.

-...N-não é seu corpo...! A-afinal nós nunca...E-eu nunca te vi...Sem roupas... -Acrescentou sentindo o pânico crescendo dentro de si, observando a cada segundo Maranhão e Rio do Norte, como uma criança que apronta e tem medo de ser descoberta.

-...Quer ver...?

-Q-q-q-q-que?!

-...Eu não...Me importo mais...Assim você descobre de uma vez...Se tem nojo de mim ou não.

-N-não é uma questão de nojo! E-eu só...É di-dífícil! Não é algo...Algo natural sabe...? Tipo uma..Uma...

-...Doença...?

-É...! - E ao ver a expressão dolorida do menor - N-não! E-eu quero dizer que é...é...

-Um visgo.

-Um visgo...?

-Sim, olha - Apontou para o teto.

-Páhzinho...Dá para fazer-me o fazer de ao menos olhar-me no rosto...?

-...Hã...? - E quase teve uma parada cardíaca ao ver a irritada ruiva a sua frente - M-m-m-mas q-q-quando...?!

-Tu foste o único que restou para eu dançar, então faz-me o favor de fazê-lo! Apesar de eu n-não parecer valer mais nada para vocês! Vieram sem mim, todos que dançaram perto de mim, evitaram-me...Acaso tenho algum problema?!

-...Eu posso te ajudar...A pagar...

-C-como?

-...Essa divida... Assim, tu fica com a casa...No final das contas...Essa casa por muito tempo foi...Nossa não é?

-Mas é claro que não! Eu...!

-Não me venha falar que tu é homem e tens que honrar suas dividas sozinho!

-Mas és verdade! AIII! -Levou um pisão no pé.

-...Seu idiota...Eu te odeio...- E apenas disso apoiou o rosto em seu ombros.

Piauí simplesmente virou pedra quando notou que o tocantinense fechava os olhos e aproximava-se com os olhos entrecerrados.

-Pois eu te amo...- Apertou os ombros do mais velho.

-...Mentiroso...

\- Eu queria ter dançado com São Paulo, quase consegui dar um beijo nele essa noite! Então, ao menos, o mínimo que eu deveria ter é dançar com meu irmão mais velho. É melhor do que nada.

Essas palavras fizeram algo na mente do paranaense explodir, ele começou a tremer ligeiramente e ranger os dentes.

-...Eu te amo...Pi...

-...O que está acontecendo...? - Questionava o flutuante brasiliense, incapaz de ouvir os sussurros, mas sentindo que algo estava muito, muito errado...

-Apenas veja.

-Por que mentiroso...?

-...Eu sei...O que tu vem fazendo... E se... Tu acredita que...Pode ser...Feliz com...Outro homem...Eu...Nós...Ainda podemos ser...Amigos?

-QUÊ?!

E ao tempo que Pará observava chocado como a Amazonense separava-se de si. Ao seu redor tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Tocantins conseguiu beijar o piauiense, envolvendo seu pescoço, os ombros do nordestino começaram a cair, e sua resistência a ceder.

Paraná num afã de fúria, jogou as costas da catarinense contra um de seus braços, fazendo-a inclinar-se e quase cair, e ao exclamar assustada o sulista aproveitou a brecha para roubar-lhe a boca, e apalpar seu corpo.

Matt que brincava com Brasília enquanto comia uvas, engasgou-se.

Minas que se empanturrava de rabanada, engasgou também.

Rio do Sul, que fora o primeiro a ver a cena pois vigiava o irmão, abriu a boca formando um perfeito "o" maiúsculo.

A Capital estava igual de chocada, vendo os dois casais.

Rio, que notou ao ouvir o assobia de Ceará, congelou. Estava de pé, em direção ao corredor de entrada ainda discutindo com Sampa sobre ciúmes, mas agilmente quando notou que São Paulo ia virar-se para ver também, o tomou pelo queixo dando-lhe um beijo também para distraí-lo.

O que sempre funcionava muito bem.

Não impôs resistência alguma quando o paulistano tentou tomar pose daquele beijo, e foi ele que ainda estava observando a cena, que acabou cedendo e distraindo-se completamente do que estava acontecendo, entrando de vez no corredor. Mato Grosso que procurava Sampa com a vista aliviou-se ao vê-los sair.

Amazonas e Pará afastaram-se, e o nortista não foi atrás dela.

Apenar de completamente mexido, Piauí separou-se tampando a boca transtornado, e fugiu, esbarrando em RN e MA na fuga.

PLAFT

Santa Catarina deu-lhe um tapa na cara do paranaense, completamente sem fôlego, levantando as alças da camisa.

Rio suspirou enamorado quando separaram-se, recebendo um doce sorriso do mais velho.

\- Então você me perdoa...?

-Pelo quê..? - Perguntou embobado nos olhos paulistas.

Sampa riu, abraçando o menor, porém mantendo uma certa distância entre os dois.

-Lembra aquele natal...Na casa de Paraná...?

Só então Rio lembrou-se do paranaense, preocupado, tentando vê-lo por cima do ombro.

Ele estava sendo assessorado por Matt e Minas, ao tempo que Santa sumira de vista. Respirou mais aliviado, recordando a si mesmo de conversar com o sulista depois.

\- Naquele natal, ficamos embaixo de um visgo na sacada...- Conduziu o menor para fora daquela casa, caminhando até o pinheiro - lembra disso...?

\- ...Claro, tu me deu um beijo na testa...Mas, me desorientou tanto quanto um na boca...Merda Sampa, por que demoramos tanto para nos dar uma chance?

São Paulo colocou a mão no bolso e de lá tirou um visguinho, prendendo em um dos ramos da árvore.

Os dois esqueceram-se de tudo, quando o paulistano aproximou-se, deferindo um beijo no topo da cabeça contrária, e uma das mãos deslizou por seu rosto, num roce, num carinho, chegando até o queixo e brincando com seu cavanhaque.

O carioca, como da primeira, fechou os olhos completamente envolvido, sentindo nítido os lábios e os dedos que lhe tocavam, seu coração vibrar, suas pernas falhar. Era mágico.

O mineiro foi o primeiro a expressar-se, quando Paraná conseguiu sentar-se sob os murmúrios dos demais Estados que tinham presenciado a cena.

\- U qui deu em ocê...?

-Eu não sei! Eu só...Estou farto - Cobriu o rosto com as mãos - Eu estou me sentindo mal desde que você me contou sobre Pará... Eu não queria que papa reavê-se aquelas lembranças agora, justo agora que parece estar tão resolvido consigo mesmo... Não é justo..Então eu estava vigiando Pará para ver se conseguia pegá-lo sozinho para...Conversarmos...Quando dei por mim... Santa encontrava-se donçando comigo e! - bufou frustrado - Começou falar que preferia dançar com Sampa, que queria be-be...Aí me descontrolei...

-... Eu sempre te disse qui num fazia bem ocê ficá si segurandu assim - Opinou Mato Grosso, sentado ao seu lado - Qui um dia ocê ia explodir

\- ...O que você queria que eu fizesse?! - Exaltou-se assustando o mato-grossense, mas logo abaixou a cabeça ruborizado -... Eu não posso simplesmente virar para Santa e dizer o que sinto por ela...

-Por que não?!

\- Matt, deixa pra lá - Colocou Minas - Ele tem suas razões

\- Mas por quê?

-Você é novo demais para entender...

-Não me venham de novo com essa! - aborreceu-se.

\- O que cê vai fazer...? – Questionou Bahia docemente, colocando a mão no ombro do gaúcho.

-...Fingir que nada vi – Ela o observou surpresa, quase desapontada - ...Ele não sabe que eu...Sei

-...Que ele gosta dela?

-...Sim... –Suspirou pesadamente

-...Então... Qual o problema?

-...É mais complicado do que parece...Mas outro dia eu te conto Bah...Hoje...Hoje não.

E aproximou-se do grupo.

-...O que aconteceu? – Pará saiu do choque que as palavras de Amazonas lhe causaram, ao ver a fuga de Piauí- Ele fez algo contigo?!

-...Eu...- Tocava os lábios sonhador - ...Acho...Não...Tenho certeza...Que ele me ama também...

-Eu vou atrás dele – Anunciou Rio Grande do Norte, soltando sua companheira – Eu já volto

Piauí, que já conhecia de cor aquela casa de tantas visitas que fizera ao tocantinense, subiu as escadas e trancou-se em um dos quartos, deslizando as costas contra a porta, tampando as orelhas. Não demorou para uma mão demandante bater contra a madeira.

-Pi, o que aconteceu?!

-Vá embora!

-...`Piauí, cê não é disso...

-...Me deixe em paz...-Disse segurando o máximo que podia suas lágrimas, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

-...Estado do Piauí, você é homem, largue de frescura, abra essa porta e me diga o que aconteceu!

-...Eu tou doente, não estava me sentindo bem...Intão subi. Tentei ficar lá embaixo, mas num deu...Vou cochilah um teco, não diga nada para Mah, não queru estragar a noite de vocês...Seu aniversário...

-...Tem certeza que não quer que eu entre...? O que cê tá sentindo?

-...Enjôo...- Observou os próprios braços, cobertos de arranhões causados por ele mesmo -...Dor...

-...Hmm...Deve ser algo que cê pós na boca.

-...Sim...- Sentiu como seus lábios tremiam, como se queimassem, exatamente onde TO o beijara - ...Com certeza foi isso...

Rio de Janeiro, morto de vergonha, teve que subir sobre os sapatos do paulistano para poder nivelar as alturas e alcançar sua boca quando os beijos evoluíam para um nível bem menos castos. E se dependesse de São Paulo, e o rumo que as mãos dele iam tomando...Os dois acabariam fazendo dentro do pinheiro mesmo...

-Por favooor, me digam que papa não viu nada disso – Exasperou-se o paranaense ignorando as reclamações do mato-grossense referente a sua idade.

-Ele não viu – Respondeu Matt com cara de criança reganhada – Rio notou antes, e o tirou daqui.

\- Por que ele faria isso...? - Questionou o mineiro desconfiado.

\- Porque, apesar de ocês num acreditá em mim, ele não tá contra nós, e mais importante, ele faz Sampa feliz.

Minas não parecia muito convencido.

\- ...O que aconteceu Paraná? Eu estava a comer quando ouvi um baque e Catarina a correr nervosa. Acaso pisaste em seu pé a dançar ou algo assim? - Mentiu o gaúcho sorrindo de lado.

O mais velho do sul sorriu fracamente igual.

\- ...Sabe como é, sou tímido demais para dançar...

Bahia apenas observou aquele teatro, entristecida.

Ao tempo que a outra baiana.

-...E-eu não posso a-acreditar nisso... -Soltava Brasília caindo de joelhos sob o chão que lhe mostrou as últimas cenas, e que até mesmo lhe ajudou a ouvir suas respectivas conversas. - ...Eu não quero acreditar nisso... - Voltou-se exasperado para sua acompanhante - Espírito, por que me mostra essas coisas?! A mim que como Capital tenho o dever de...De proibir que isso aconteça?! Por acaso quer que eu mude essa situação?!

\- ...E por que este dever te incomoda?

\- TO é meu irmão! Rio é meu tutor! Eles falam de amor! - Tampou as orelhas e tudo ao seu redor voltou a escurecer devagar, os Estados a desaparecerem - Eu prefiria ficar na ignorância, do que ser eu a... a..

Tocantins sorria com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Ele me ama Pará! Ele realmente me ama!

-EU NÃO QUERO VER! NÃO QUERO SABER!

São Paulo sorriu calorosamente da envergonhada posição do fluminense sobre seus pés, puxando-lhe da bochecha para forçá-lo a sorrir.

-De nada adianta fugir. - E o fantasma se desfazia com um vento forte que começava a destruir tudo como uma superfície de vidro.

Nunca vira São Paulo sorrir assim, Tocantins há mais de um ano estava tão coberto de tristeza...

\- PAREEE! - E o chão quebrou-se e a Capital caiu, e caiu, num grito aterrador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A escuridão tomava conta de tudo.

Voltava àquela sensação de vazio, de insensibilidade. E surgindo das trevas, como o nanquim a gotejar, uma nova figura formou-se a sua frente, cinza, de longa capa.

Brasília estava preocupado demais com a situação que vira instantes antes, para notar com clareza a nova criatura.

Tentava lembrar-se por que Estados não podiam relacionar-se... Lembrava que sempre lhe disseram que gerava instabilidade, mas que tipo de instabilidade...?

Como a responder sua pergunta, o encapuzado deu um passo a frente, chamando a atenção da Capital, abriu seu manto e dentro dele era possível ver uma imagem formando-se

-Quem é você...?

E como esperado, não houve resposta. Mas no tecido conseguia começar a identificar um rosto, uma criança...

\- ...Eu n-não o e-encontro- Uma de olhos azuis vividos, e o cabelo de um castanho quase loiro. - Pedro, onde...Onde ele...

A sua frente uma figura maior, mas também juvenil lhe observava com pesar. Apesar da tenra idade, e os cabelos de tom parecido aos do menor, Brasília reconheceu-o da primeira festa que presenciara como sendo Paraná.

O paranaense ajoelhou-se frente ao pequeno, limpando suas lágrimas com o polegar.

\- ...Rio...Pedro... Foi fazer uma grande viagem...

-Mas ele sempre vem a falar-me quando sai assim! E ele dormiste comigo ontem...Estava do meu lado e...Só encontrei o lenço que usavas quando acordei... - As gotas salgadas retomavam sua face -...ONDE ELE FOSTE?!

Foi a vez do paranaense cair em prantos, puxando o menor para um grande abraço.

-...Ele não vai mais voltar Rio...Eu sinto muito, eu sinto muito...

A figura de uma jovem de cabelos avermelhados observava a cena com também lágrimas nos olhos, ao vê-la o atual sulista fez um sinal com as mãos e os três juntaram-se naquele abraço.

A cena mudou

A figura da criança aparecia maior, um adolescente, encontrava-se deitada num leito, cercado por outras quatro.

Uma versão mais velha de Paraná, uma também da jovem de avermelhadas madeixas debruçada sobre o corpo, em prantos, das outras duas reconheceu São Paulo Bandeira, e o carioca de cabelos curtos e somente castanhos.

-...E-ele vai... - Tentou falar o sulista, mas não conseguiu completar sua ideia.

\- Esperamos que não, se ele desaparecesse nos causaria muitos problemas.

Paraná multilou o carioca com o olhar pelo frio comentário.

-...Pedro, seu idiota... - Os dois voltaram-se para o paulistano, e calaram-se imediatamente ao ver a lágrima solitária que escoria de seu olho direito - ... Se estivesses vivo, nada disso estaria passando...

Só então notou o grande corte, quase um buraco que tomava o pescoço do adolescente, como se um objeto pontudo tivesse perfurado-o.

Outra cena.

Minas gritava e chorava durante a execução de um homem de cabelos desgrenhados.

\- JOAQUIM!

Outra

Pernambuco, em trajes de cangaço, carregava nas costas a duras penas o cearense coberto de sangue e de feridas, saindo principalmente de sej pescoço.

\- Aguente firme...Por favor...

\- P-Pe...

\- Pa-pare... - E o brasiliense notou então que também chorava.

\- Esta é a Acre, creio que já a conhecem bem.

-Mucho gusto!

Mais uma cena.

São Paulo, bem mais velho e de cabelos curtos, corria por entre construções, o som de explosões nítidos as suas costas. E ao virar uma esquina uma explosão lhe atingiu, os estilhados voaram em direção ao seu peito jogando-o longe.

E outra mais...

Rio sobre o leito do ensanguentado paulistano.

\- A guerra acabou! - Santa Catarina a correr para o abraço quando o gaúcho de trajes militares abriu a porta dando esta notícia.

São Paulo, de óculos, servindo café a um exasperado carioca.

-...Criar uma capital! ...Eu não sei o que serás de mim agora...

\- Uma marcha para o oeste..? - Isso vai nos trazer mais irmãos, não vai?

\- É uma forma muito otimista de ver Matt

-... Isso não é um governo, é uma ditadura! - Bahia batendo numa grande mesa.

\- Estamos em crise Pará, quer aceite isso ou não!

\- Se tu tivesses aceitado trabalhar sob minhas instruções nada disso estaria acontecendo!

\- OUVIU MENINOS?! Brasília disse meu nome!

-...Goiás, pra mim soou mais um "go baba"

\- Tocantins, a partir de agora... Vas a morar comigo!

\- Uma crise! Novidade, vivemos em crise a uns 500 anos!

\- he he, pior que tu tem razão Sampa...

\- Te odeio Pará!

-...Mas eu te amo Iara...

\- Te amo Maranhão

\- Também te amo meu Rio Grande

\- Eu te amo Bahia...

\- Eu te amo meu xamego.

\- Te amo Pernudo~ E sei que você me ama também!

-Eu venho te amando a muito tempo Rio...

-...Te amo Sampa...Demais.

E o manto voltou ao cinza, e o que coloriu-se dessa vez foi os seus arredores. Colorindo-se com o vermelho do fogo.

Arregalou os olhos como pratos.

Estava de volta as manifestações? Não...Isso não havia acontecido em tempo nenhum.

A esplanada dos ministérios estava em chamas.

\- O Brasil está louco!

-...I-isso é...Uma visão do futuro...?

Não obteve resposta, mas ao tentar afastar-se o ser encapuzado agarrou-lhe o pulso com uma risada fria, e onde tocava começava a tornar-se pedra...

\- N-não! - Forçava o braço - ME SOLTA!

E seus dedos começavam a desmanchar-se junto com as construções ao fundo.

\- NÃO, NÃO! - Gritava em desespero - ME LARGAAA!

E de tanto forçar, o capuz caiu, revelando os cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados do paulistano. E das vestes tirou um revólver, e os olhos tornaram-se vermelhos ao refletir as chamas, segurou o gatilho, e começou a gargalhar.

\- NÃO! TENHA PIEDADEE! POR FAVOR!

E o gatilho soltou-se, Brasília prendeu a respiração.

\- Já chega...

E tudo desmoronou.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Foi um natal no mínimo estranho, não que eu espera-se algo diferente... Apenas queria ter tido a oportunidade de dançar com Minas...Ou beijá-lo embaixo de um visgo... Maaaas naaaaaão, estou aqui, em standy by cuidando de Brasília enquanto o trio de irmãos parada dura estão conversando porque Paraná resolveu chutar o pau da barraca...Fala sério...E como imaginei, nessa altura que a festa está quase no fim, Rio e Sampa já estão aproveitando a noitadaaada...Esperto eles... Escrevendo isso me lembra a reação que o paulista teve quando me viu...Acho que fui mesmo muito precipitado em julgá-lo assim...Vou precisar me sentar e conversar sério com ele...Mas vou esperar as festas acabarem...E se me sentir muito corajoso vou conversar com Paraná também, o novo garanhão do Sul, quem o viu, quem o vê. "

Espírito Santo guardou seu precioso diário, suspirando conformado enquanto observava Rio Grande do Sul conversar com o paranaense.

\- NAAAAÃOOO!

O berro repentino chamou a atenção de todos, e o capixaba quase teve um infarto quando o brasiliense acordou de um berro.

Como no momento em que chegaram àquela festa, Goiás pareceu simplesmente materializar-se do nada e envolver a Capital trémula em um forte e sufocante abraço, seguida de perto pelos gêmeos e Tocantins que aproximou-se também, deixando Pará para trás perdido em seus próprios pensamentos.

\- Está tudo bem - O brasiliense com a vista perdida conseguiu distinguir a figura de São Pedro entre os demais Estados que o cercavam e o chamavam - Apenas lembre-se que...Somos melhores juntos do que separados...

Brasília era o centro das atenções, até mesmo São Paulo e Rio voltavam para dentro por ouvir os murmúrios.

-...Foi tudo um sonho...?! Nada foi real...?

\- É claro que foi um sonho - Riu - Mas po que isso significaria que não foi real...?

E virou-se sorrindo triste para São Paulo e Bahia que aproximavam-se da Capital.

-...Eles mudaram tanto...- E a voz do São Pedro começava a soar distante.

Aproximou-se de ambos, olhando-os de frente.

-...Veja! São Paulo tornou a ter olhos azuis! Vê-se melhor assim...Ahh, Bahia está tão bonita...Pareces tão tranquila...Também vê-se mais bela com a pele mais escura...Que saudades...

\- ...O que aconteceu Bah..?

\- Parece que Brasília acordou de um pesadelo...

Tentou tocar-lhes os ombros, e em sincronia com esta ação, duas mãos reais tocaram o ombro dos dois. Rio de Janeiro e Rio Grande do Sul.

\- Parece que foi um pesadelo e tanto...

\- Pobre capital...

E os olhos de Pedro focaram-se nos do gaúcho, lágrimas surgiram em sua face a cada instante mais transparente, automaticamente as mesmas gotas salgadas refletiam-se nos olhos do brasiliense.

-...Ed você...Cresceu tanto...Tanto... - Cada vez mais distante, sem cor -... Eu te amo, te amo de verdade... Me pordoe por não ter... Ficado mais...Tempo...Contigo... -Tentou abraçar os três, mas era inútil...

E Brasília a par apertava Goiás, porque ele podia...Ele podia...

Porém, alguém abraçou repentinamente os três, surpreendendo-os

Minas observava São Pedro nos olhos, mesmo que o espírito estivesse a pongo de se disipar.

\- ...Ei! O que tu está fazendo?!

-...Minas...?

-... Realizando um desejo de natal...

-...Obrigado...-Voltou-se para a Capital -...Muito obrigado... Que Deus abençoe todos vocês...

E desapareceu...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Brasília chorou bastante, não é...?

-... Me pergunto com o que será que ele sonhou...

-... Quem sabe...

Minas e Espírito Santo caminhavam pelo segundo piso da casa da casa do paraense, a festa tinha chegado O fim, e os Estados que moravam mais longe iriam dormir ali.

-...Mas o que deu em você Mih? Parece que viu um fantasma!

-...Um amigo...

Espi achou estranho, mas melhor não comentar.

-Aproposito...Vamos dividir o quarto.

-QUEEEEÊ-O mineiro quase caiu com tudo no chão.

\- Siiiiiim~~ aproposito, eu ainda não te dei seu presente.

-M-mas eu não comprei nada pra ocê...- Minas, o pão duro

\- Não tem problema! - E do bolso tirou um visgo que comprara de Ceará, colocando o mais alto que podia e sorrindo dom malícia.

E agora a noite pertencia...A um outroooo espírito. ...

* * *

NOVAMENTE UM FELIZ NATAL! E UM PROSPERO ANO NOVO À TOOOODOOOOOS!

MUUUITOOO OBRIGADA POR TUDO NESSE ANO QUE SE PASSOU!

Espero ainda ver muuuito vocês nesse ano que se vem!

Até ano que vem ;D (Falar assim parece que está tão longe...)


	10. Cap X Pós Hiato - Um conto sobre inúteis

Explicações, comentários e respostas as reviews eu postarei mais tarde, agora preciiiso meeesmo dormir.

Boa leitura depois do hiato!

* * *

Crônica de Estados

Parte III – Crônicas DE Estados

Capítulo X – Um conto sobre inúteis.

Já teve a impressão de que os encontros de família...São sempre um desastre?

_-Eu não perguntei se tu quer ir, eu disse que tu vai_

"Tivemos um começo de ano extremamente complicado e apressado... Manifestações aqui e acolá, crise daquilo, crise disso...Como Brasília anda muito doente para organizar reuniões - E ninguém mais quer reuniões com Rio - eu acabei empurrando com a barriga meu encontro para 'resolver mal entendidos' com São Paulo... Na verdade, voltei aos maus hábitos e meio que me isolei em minha casa...Tendo male má contato por mensagem com Pará, Minas, Bahia e Rio...Até que esse último apareceu um dia na minha porta levando-a abaixo e exigindo que eu fosse com ele para algum lugar...E só no caminho eu descobri onde íamos...

Chegou o dia do grande jantar de família de São Paulo..."

_-...Mas eu não fui convidado!_

_-É claro que não cara! Depois de ter pisado na bola com o anfitrião, ele num ia te convidar mesmo! _

_-...Mais um motivo para eu não ir... _

_\- vocês não trocam palavras desde o ano passado! Já cansei disso!_

"Depois de toda a situação que eu fiquei com ele, eu realmente não queria ir..."

_-...Eu já disse que não importa o que tu acha ou deixa de achar! Eu to te convidando e tu vai brô!_

_-...E se ele me expulsar!_

_-Ele não vai fazer isso, nem que seja por mim...Ou por Matt, ele também vai com a tua cara_

_-O Matt vai com a cara até de uma porta!...E se Paraná tentar me matar? Ele tampouco anda de humor! Até onde sei ele e Santa ainda não se entenderam!_

_-...Olha isso é possível..._

_-E-e-entãao!_

_-...Mas pelo que eu andei notando senhor garanhão, muito provavelmente certo mineiro entraria na sua frente e aconteceria uma luta épica._

_-...C-cê acha?_

_-Não, na frente de Sampa não._

_-..Ah..._

_-Mas com certeza rolar umas treta louca vai...O que seria da hora..._

_-De que lado cê ta?!_

_\- Do meu ué._

"Eu só quero deixar registrado aqui, caso eu venha a morrer nessa confraternização... Que fique para a posteridade... O Estado do Rio de Janeiro é um puta egoísta"

_-Eu quero passar bem, e se só tiver o Matt do meu lado, eu fico em desvantagem cara! Porque Sampa sempre vi ficar atrás das crias dele...Cum tu lá, a treta sai de mim e vai pra tu. Mas tu sabe ser fofo, vai sair dessa._

"As vezes tenho vontade de matar esse carioca"

_\- Em último caso, seu mineirinho te salva, seu garanhão safadão._

_-...Espero..._

_-E é uma boa oportunidade para desculpar-se com Sampa._

_-HE?! M-mas eu ...!_

_-Tu desconfiou dele, o evitou e continua evitando, sem sequer lhe dar a chance de dizer sua versão da história, sério, ainda estou muito desapontado com isso._

_-...Não é minha culpa que São Paulo viva atuando!_

_-Ora! E tu que sempre viu os demais pelas sombras, sabe como ninguém que ele não é metade do mal que tenta parecer! Tu pode ser meu fratrero Espi, mas ele é meu namorado, isso magôo-me também. Não foi apenas a ele que tu trouxe memórias dolorosas._

_-...Não foi de propósito..._

_-Eu sei, e eu amo vocês dois demais para deixar esse mal entendido assim, então vamos os dois._

_-...E se eu ainda assim recusar...?_

_-Vou te contar mais uma coisinha sobre o passado. Me chamavam de "quebra garganta", quer descobrir o por quê?_

_-...Tudo bem, eu vou..._

"_...E agora, sobre livre e espontânea pressão eu estou dentro do carro do meu puto fratello indo a puta confraternização...Com o cu totalmente na mão... Foi uma vida boa, não tão longa como de outros Estados, mas foi uma boa vida..._

_Deixo por escrito meu apartamento para Bahia, minha adega particular, metade para Minas e a outra para Rio Grande do Sul, o meu carrinho e minhas dividas, para meu irmão Rio de Janeiro._

_Assinado E. Santo. "_

\- O que é isso, um diário? - Questionou o fluminense ao volante.

-...Sim, é...E SIM, eu sei que é coisa de menininha.

-...Bem, Sampa tinha um.

\- ... Ele te contou isso? Tipo, não teve vergonha?...Cê já leu?

-...Quando tu tem que preencher uma papelada porque um dos escribas da corte cometeu suicídio após ler o que tinha num diário, tu deixa de pensar que é coisa de menininha.

-...SUICIDIO?!

-E não, eu nunca li... Só as histórias que moh conta sobre as bandeiras já me são um trauma suficiente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...E então...?

-...

-Ora vamos Minas! No natal ocês durmiram no mesmo quartu! Vai me dizê qui num aconteceu nada?! Ocês estão namorando mesmu agora?!

-...

-Miiinas~

-...Eu não tenho qui te contar essas coisas – Desviou o olhar envergonhado.

-Vaaaamos! Si ocê num falá pra eu, vai faláh pra quem?

-Isso não é da sua conta!

O mato-grossense inflou as bochechas infantilmente.

-Ocê num tem amigos! Si num conta pra eu, vai contá pra quem?! Seus amiguinhos espíritos? AAH!

\- MINAS GERAIS ABAIXE ESSA MÃO AGORA! – Paraná aproximava-se com cara de poucos amigos.

Estavam num salão de tamanho médio. Os dois mais novos estavam sentados numa longa mesa de madeira, as suas costas uma pequena mureta delimitava o cômodo, seguido de um vidro até um telhado de telhas que o fechava. O sulista carregava uma travessa de farofa nas mãos.

-Já tivemos o último almoço de novo ano que foe um desastre, vamos tentar fazer esse ser deferente sim? - Colocou a travessa sobre a mesa. – Sampa está tomando banho, daqui a pouco Rio vae chegar, eu ainda estou de olho no leitão então preciso que um de vocês vá abrir o portão.

-...Matt vai – Resmungou Minas levantando-se e vendo o que podia fazer para ajudar na cozinha – E que eu lembre, ocê também num coopero muitu nu último almoço.

-Sim, mas dessa vez estou desposto a levantar uma _bandera_ de paz.

Não demorou muito mais e uma buzina e gritos puderam ser escutados do portão.

-Cheeegooou!

-.-.-.-

A água deslizava por todo seu corpo, escorria, numa velocidade tão agradável... Passava lentamente a mão sobre o braço direito para ajudar a retirar o que restava de sabão, logo a esquerda, passava por seu dorso fino...Delineou com o polegar a cicatriz que possuía no peito...Do pescoço até o quadril. Hoje em dia tão fina e ligeira...E ainda assim eterna.

Lançou a cabeça para trás, mergulhando na água que corria do chuveiro. Sentindo o sol que perpassava pelo teto de vidro atingir suas pálpebras fechadas. Tão relaxado como poucas vezes em sua vida...Aquele lugar lhe tranquilizava...Tanta quanto...

Dormir sobre o tronco de seu amante...Apesar dele ser um barulhento e irritante.

E falando em barulhento e irritante...

\- CÊ ESTAVA TENTANDO ME MATAR, ISSO SIM!

-E O QUE EU GANHARIA COM ISSO?!

-MEU CARRO!

-...HÃ?!

Abriu os olhos em meio d'água ouvindo as vozes no portão, já que o banheiro ficava próximo da garagem. Franziu o olhar reconhecendo-as. Suspirou, desligou o chuveiro e passou os dedos por entre os fios molhados, sacudiu as pernas finas e saindo do boxe. Buscou sua toalha estremecendo ao tocar o assoalho com a ponta dos dedos, fazendo os pelos de sua perna arrepiar.

-...Imaginei que iria trazê-lo...- Resmungou para si mesmo, vendo seu rosto pálido e vibrantes olhos pelo espelho.

Foi até o furo de madeira e fechou-o, perdendo a esperança de relaxar ali um pouco antes de encarar o encontro...

Mas, se tudo ocorresse bem talvez ainda usasse a água dali para um...Banho conjunto.

Sorriu um pouco mais animado observando e ouvindo pela cúpula de vidro localizada a propósito em cima do furo. Era um banheiro grande e horizontal, com direito a um pequeno jardim de bambo frente à banheira, e um longo e baixo armário de madeira. Saindo dele dava-se para um grande quarto com uma cama de casal ao centro, evidenciando que se tratava de uma suíte. O quarto era mais simples, embora possuísse um gigantesco armário que fazia par com as madeiras do leito.

Ouviu distraidamente como Espírito Santo reclamava como havia se lesionado na viagem, e o carioca justificava que no caminho havia muitas curvas.

Sentou-se sem qualquer vergonha no colchão completamente desnudo, passando os dedos pela coberta impecavelmente arrumada por Paraná. Seria a primeira vez que alguém deitaria ali com ele...

Deitou-se, fazendo um anjo de neve com os lençóis, fechando os olhos e imaginando se...Ele demorasse para aparecer... O carioca viria a sua procura...?

Melhor não arriscar...Vai que entrava um de seus pequenos..Ou Espi...

Levantou-se de um salto, e entre resmungos resolveu trocar-se...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Certeza que estamos no lugar certo...? – Questionava inseguro o capixaba acariciando seu cotovelo lesionado.

-...Bem...O endereço é daqui...

-...Quer dizer que cê nunca veio aqui?!

-...Não.. – Engoliu em seco -... É...A primeira vez que ele me convida...

Era um grande terreno cercado, em que trepadeiras cobriam os cercados de arame. Era possível ver uma grande casa no começo, amarela de telhas rubras, com um recuo na frente dando um espaço para dois carros, embora como havia uma distancia considerável entre a construção e o portão, provavelmente entrariam mais uns dois.

Mais abaixo o terreno era meio ondulado, irregular, onde se via ainda uma mínima construção que lembrava muito uma capelinha, e mais abaixo outra construção maior contornada de vidro, e na outra ponta um quiosquinho com uma mesa e várias cadeiras. E isso era apenas o que conseguiam ver de inicio.

-Boooooooom diiiiiia! – Exclamava feliz o mato-grossense pulando as madeiras que levavam para a entrada! – Bem vindos ao recanto dos inúteis!

Apontou para a placa, que só então notaram, encontrava-se na entrada de madeira que dizia exatamente isso. "Recanto dos inúteis"

-...Nome original...

-Espi! Achei que mama não tivesse te convidado!

-...Não convidou...

-...Oh...

-Eu convidei

-Aaah!Então está bom! Entrem! Entrem!

Na lateral da casa havia um caminho feito com pedrinhas, para então chegarem a um hall feito de madeira.

-Miiinha noooossaaa!

Ligada a casa amarela estava uma grande construção em madeira, uma segunda construção. Apesar de o terreno ser irregular e totalmente inclinado, pilares ajudavam a erguer na mesma linha da casa outro cômodo, feito completamente de madeira. Primeiro um grande espaço de tábuas horizontais, que trazia consigo uma mesa com quatro cadeiras e uma balança presa as telhas. No final havia outro ambiente com paredes de madeira e grandes janelas de vidro. Ali parecia uma sala com direito a dois sofás, três poltronas, um puf, uma mesa de jogo e um oratório cheio de cristais, ainda a sua frente havia uma espécie de sacada que possuía um banco comprido que dava de frente para todo o terreno da propriedade.

\- Ali é onde tomamos café! – Apontou o caçula – Tem uma maquina de café lá, é gostosa, mas eu ainda prefiro o caseirão da mama!

Entre a madeira e o caminho de pedra, havia uma entrada de piso frio que levava a gran construção. O primeiro cômodo era uma grande sala com outra longa mesa de madeira, e um corredor que levava para vários quartos. Porém o que mais chamou a atenção foi uma escada em pleno recinto que levava a um segundo andar suspenso de madeira, que possuía outro sofá, estantes de livros e uma televisão.

-...É...Realmente muito bonito – Comentou Rio de Janeiro de costas para a porta de um dos quartos.

-Não é?! E eu nem mostrei o galinheiro! Ou o vinhedo ou onde vamos almoçar! Aaah! E tem a piscina também!

Mato Grosso seguiu mostrando a casa para o capixaba, mas antes que o fluminense pudesse dar mais um passo, a porta atrás de si abriu, e um par de braços puxou-o para dentro antes de fechá-la.

\- M-mas que?!Sampa...? – Deparou-se com o paulistano, sorrindo-lhe malicioso, fechando a porta...Completamente – TU ESTÁ N-

E teve a boca tampada.

-Xiiiu...-Levantou-lhe o queixo, fluminense o observando atentamente sem conseguir evitar de abaixar a vista e cumprimentar Itu. -...É só para...Agilizar as coisas...

E roubou-lhe os lábios com violência, com desejo... De tantas e tantas vezes que desejou trazer o carioca para aquela casa...Aquela cama...Que sem ambos perceberem, Rio já se encontrava deitado sobre, com o paulista ajoelhado em cima, beijando-se sem descanso...Num ritmo que logo ambos estariam desnudos.

-...A-a que vem...Agora... – Tentou dizer tendo a orelha roubada entre mordidas.

\- Nós mal nos deitamos desde o ano passado...É motivo suficiente... – Sussurrou, fazendo a coluna contrária arquear. Riu por cima. – Gostou da casa...?

-E-e-encanta-dora...- Dedos dançavam por baixo de sua camisa - ..E-e...Os...outro...Ooh.

São Paulo começou a soprar dentro do ouvido do menor, fazendo todo seu corpo estremecer.

-...Está bem, se a porta está fechada, eles nunca entram no meu quarto...Nunca.

Pararam alguns segundos para respirar, nos quais Sampa apoiou-se contra o tronco agitado do menor.

-...É bom te ter aqui...

-...Por que não...Me convidou antes, então...? – Tentava recompor-se...Mas estando numa cama, com seu amante desnudo em cima...Era uma missão impossível demais para seus hormônios...

-...Por que eu tinha medo...

-...Quê?!

-...Eu sei que parece estúpido...Mas...- Rodou no leito, para posicionar-se de seu lado -...Eu tenho esse lugar a muito tempo...Sério...Muitos anos... O lugar tem até uma capelinha... Caso não tenha notado... Eu tive que reformar várias vezes...Aqui antes era um cafezal... Eu só vinha para cá quando queria me esconder do mundo... - O observou de lado - ... Sempre quando eu sumia na época do café, um dos três ou Bahia vinha procurar-me aqui... O lugar onde eu abaixava a guarda...

Sentiu a mão do carioca acariciando seus cabelos.

-...E tu não podia baixar a guarda 100% Não é?...Tinha uma má imagem a zelar...

-...Isso de menos... Por que... –Fechou os olhos aproveitando o carinho – Para onde eu iria quando não queria que cê me apresenta-se sua nova companhia, ou me convida-se para alguma orgia da coroa... Ou ausentar-me daquelas festas que eram mulheres e mais mulheres do seu lado?...Esse lugar...Depois de um tempo, acabou tornando-se o lugar que eu vinha...Para...Esconder-me de você, desintoxicar-me de você...

O carioca sorriu com doçura, delineando o rosto de seu amante com os dedos... Pelo queixo e logo pelos lábios.

\- Então tu convidou a raposa para a toca dos coelhos.

\- Não seja ingênuo Rio, só se fosse você o coelho entrando na toca das raposas, amo meus pequenos, mas sei que eles não são nenhum coelhinho fofinho e dócil. ..Bem, talvez com a exceção do Paraná.

\- Aaaah, claro...Paraná...

\- Ciúmes? - Colocou com malicia

-... Não exatamente. ..

O paulistano convencido que era ciúme, deitou novamente sobre o corpo do menor.

O corpo completamente nu colado as roupas cariocas, as respirações a escassos centímetros, os alentos misturando-se, envolvendo-se...

São Paulo envolveu as bochechas contrárias e uniu suas bocas num beijo fervoroso, envolvente, apaixonado...

Foram obrigados a afastar-se a contra gosto necessitados do vital oxigênio.

-...Eu mal consigo acreditar que você está aqui...- Sussurrou deitado sobre o tronco definido - ...Rio...As vezes eu acho que vou acordar a qualquer momento e descobrir que tudo isso é um sonho...Que nunca estivemos juntos...Nunca aconteceu. ..Você tem essa impressão. .?

-...Sim...- Fez cafuné em seu amante, fazendo o maior esforço do mundo para não pensar no membro desnudo contra sua coxa. - Na verdade. ..S-sim...?

\- E o que você faz...? - E Sampa continuava a perguntar tranquilo, como se falassem do tempo.

\- ...Te dou meu beijo mais gostoso, e durmo contigo nos braços. ..

\- É uma boa idéia - Sorriu de lado, tornando a beijar seu amante quase sentando sobre seu tronco, para sua completa loucura.

E não parou por aí. Beijou os cantos dos lábios contrários, desceu por seu queixo, esfregou felino sua bochecha pelo cavanhaque, lambeu seu pescoço até o pomo de Adão, delineou sua clavícula com mordidas que deixariam marcas, sugou um mamilo e torceu o outro com a mão, seguiu uma trilha de beijos pelo tórax bem formado, descendo pela lateral do quadril...Rio contorcia-se e excitava-se com as carícias, sem saber onde tocar no corpo contrário.

Chegou ao lado do quadril, virando e propositadamente mordendo o pão de açúcar.

-E-ei!

Mas São Paulo não respondeu tão entretido estava, porém para completa perturbação do carioca, não desviava o olhar de seus olhos, bebendo e apreciando cada reação do mais novo.

Um olhar entrecerrado, embebido em paixão, devoção em cada pedaço de pele tocado por seus lábios, e o mais desconcertante de todo e que fazia a mente da velha capital entrar em parafuso, Um carinho...Um amor explícito naqueles olhos enamorados...Queimava, simplesmente queimava

Por isso Rio, mesmo com uma experiência em sexo realmente extensa, mordia sua própria boca, apertava as cobertas com a mão, sentia Paraty desesperar-se embora não estivesse sendo diretamente estimulada, isso porque ainda era um iniciante na arte de fazer amor.

São Paulo seguia tranquilo com seu labor, passando pela coxa, pelas pernas cobertas com pequenos pelos castanhos claros, beijou inclusive o peito de seu pé o segurando pelo calcanhar...

\- ...Te amo...

Foi a gota d'agua, o corpo do fluminense tremeu com violência, cada centímetro de sua pele arrepiou-se, sua face inclinou-se para trás...Seus olhos giraram para o teto... Suas costas arquearam-se... O paulistano só observava o orgasmo de seu companheiro com um sorriso de sincera satisfação, havia conseguido que ele chegará ao clímax sem sequer tocar Paraty...Isso só significava uma coisa...

Quando aquele sentimento ardente e envolvente abandonou o corpo do mais novo, este se encolheu fazendo uma bolinha, completamente envergonhado de sua própria reação...Que tivesse...Aguentado tão...Pouco.

-...Por favor não ria...

Qual foi a sua surpresa quando sentiu a normalmente gélida mão paulistana, quente, tomando seu queixo e levantando-o... Puxando-o para um beijo envolvente... Unindo ambos os corpos sentados, foi então que aos poucos foi esquecendo a vergonhosa falta de resistência que apresentou... E sem notar levou suas mãos ao tronco pálido tingido de vermelho pelo fluxo de sangue. Delineou cada centímetro com seus dedos...Todo o risco da cicatriz que este trazia... Fincou suas unhas e arranhou seu pescoço enquanto o beijo tornava-se mais fervoroso .

E não cabia em si quando em meio àquele gesto de paixão, suas unhas fincaram-se ainda mais devido a tremedeira que invadia o corpo contrario...Como um gemido era afogado durante aquela união de lábios, como São Paulo se encurvava refém daquele avassalador sentimento...

-R-rio... – Conseguiu dizer num fio de voz trêmulo, tentando absorver o ar que lhe faltava em seus pulmões agora que o beijo fora cortado. Também havia alcançado o orgasmo.

-...I-sso foi...Nossa...- Foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer, antes de acomodar seu queixo sobre o ombro de seu amante, ser envolvido em um simbólico abraço ao tempo que os dois tentavam regular suas respirações...

-...Ah...Sim...

-...É...

Essa conversa muito provavelmente só fazia sentido para os dois. Não queria dizer nada, mas dizia tudo.

Continuaram ali abraçados apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro diminuindo de ritmo, apreciando a presença contrária. Sampa conseguia sentir claramente como as mãos fortes do carioca envolviam sua fina cintura com perfeição, ainda conseguindo cruzar seus dedos sob sua costela. Rio sentia-se completamente resguardado contra aquele tórax grande e largo do paulista, seu ombro geralmente firme e rígido... Caído em sinal de relaxamento.

E ficariam ali por horas a fio nesse silêncio compartilhado de seu mundo particular, se um toque na porta não os tivesse trago de volta a realidade.

\- Si ocês já acabaram aí, estamos cum fome! Deixá noís ir comer "também" – Focou na última palavra com malícia fazendo o paulistano ruborizar e o fluminense soltar uma risadinha.

\- Já vamos Matt- O mais novo respondeu – Cinco minutos e já descemos.

-...Cinco minutos cariocas, ou cinco minutos paulistas?

-Hey! Que quer dizer com isso?!

Foi a vez do mais velho rir por baixo, tentando não pensar no constrangedor que era ter um daqueles que considerava como um filho do outro lado da porta, enquanto ele estava ali nu, numa cama com o pai postiço de suas crianças...

\- Only 5 minutes – Tentou dizer constrangido – D-digo...Só 5 minutos...Matt...Vamos só...Hmm...Nos...Arrumarmos..

\- Ta, 5 minutos ingleses então pra ocês pô uma ropa! E limpá, literalmente, a porra toda...Intão Té! – E saiu como se nada.

\- MAAATT! – Berrou a pleno pulmão agora sim completamente vermelho. Rio caiu na gargalhada.

-...No fui moi que enseño ele ...Isso...E-eu...PARA DE RIR ! – Esticou o braço e tomou o travesseiro proferindo um golpe na cabeça de seu amante – !CALLATE YA!

Separaram-se para que o menor pudesse rolar enquanto ainda ria sem parar, ignorando a 'travesseirada'.

-...Va bene, se é assim – E num golpe fatídico cobriu o rosto da ex-capital com a almofada começando a sufocá-lo – VENDETTA!

\- AAAH!

...E de alguma forma o ambiente de amor e compreensão transformou-se numa cena de tentativa de homicídio...

Quando Rio de Janeiro já estava quase deixando de mover os braços em busca de liberdade com a face pálida, São Paulo o libertou com um sorrisinho sádico apreciando como respirava com anseio e desespero.

\- L-LOUCO! TU QUA-SE ME MA-MATOU! – Como resposta teve um beijo que selou seus lábios, e roubou-lhe o pouco de ar que havia recuperado.

\- Nunca Ria De Mim – Sorriu numa estranha e perturbadora mistura do tétrico e sedutor. Levantou-se da cama – Cê tem três minutos pra... Se limpar.

-...Sado – O fluminense observou ainda sem fôlego como seu amante levantava-se devagar do leito...E sinceramente não poderia ter uma visão melhor da região da serra paulista...

Notando a completa falta de pudor de seu amante, Sampa foi até seu armário e o abriu, buscando trocas de roupas.

-...Dois minutos e contado... Já disse que tenho um revolver nessa chácara...? Sem contar meu antigo Rifle e – Contava enquanto fingia que buscava algo em suas gavetas - ...Onde será que coloquei meu velho arco e flecha e facão...? Hmmm...?

Quando voltou para encarar a cama sorriu, seu amante praticamente tinha se transportado até o banheiro pra terminar de se arrumar, e meio segundo depois apareceu trocado com as peças de roupa que São Paulo havia deixado na porta do box.

-.-.-.-.-

Enquanto isso, a coisa ia razoavelmente bem no ambiente onde seria a refeição. Paraná encontrava-se cuidando do forno a lenha atrás de uma bancada ao estilo de cozinha americana, onde além do forno havia um fogão e uma churrasqueira, todos de tijolos, estes se encontravam no centro desta copa, como uma parede que a delimitava do lado esquerda e do lado direito encostado à parede encontrava-se uma geladeira, um armário e uma pia. Na outra ponta da cozinha havia um quartinho para armazém e outra grande pia.

De frente ao balcão, numa grande mesa retangular de pura madeira encontrava-se Espírito Santo, brincando tediosamente de seguir os nós da madeira com um palito de dente e Minas que parecia interessado demais nos próprios pés para encarar seu vizinho. O silencia reinava de forma incomoda, quebrado apenas de vez em quando pelo som das panelas batendo no fogo, ou uma que outra reclamação em russo ou inglês do sulista.

-...Se vão fecar ae sem fazer nada, pelo menos façam algo utel e me busquem alguma Vodka para beber... – resmungou o loiro claramente irritado com a demora de seu papa, tendo beeem claro o que eles deveriam estar fazendo para ainda não terem descido...

Como Matt tinha coragem ainda assim de ir chamá-los...Era um mistério que realmente não imaginava que algum dia viria a entender.

Minas levantou-se imediatamente, porém não andou.

-...A adega fica quão pertu du quarto deles...?

-...Shit...

Espírito Santo suspirou resignado...Esses dois agindo como se fossem santos... Quando nem ele mesmo o erra! Levantou-se.

-Tá, deixa que eu vou...

Nesse instante, Mato Grosso descia as escadas de madeira que ligavam a casa maior à grande construção de vidro.

\- Eles já vão descé...Até qui tava bem silencioso lá, deve te sidu só uma rapidinha

-MATT! – Berraram seus irmãos ruborizando-se.

-Ah pelo amor...Como se vocês dois não fudessem também – Reclamou Santo. Os dois, principalmente Minas, o observaram contrariados, Matt deu uma risadinha, o capixaba ignorou os gestos impaciente com esse teatrinho – Matt, sobe comigo, quero buscar bebida.

-Aaah! Boa ideia! Podíamos fazê uns coquetéis. – E guiou contente o mais novo de volta a casa grande.

Estavam na metade da escadaria quando o do centro-oeste perdeu seu sorrisinho e falou mais sério.

-...O que aconteceu com ocê e Minas de verdade?

Espi encarou o menor ligeiramente surpreso, já havia se dado conta que ele na verdade só se fazia de infantil, mas ainda assim esse tipo de atitude mais madura não deixava de surpreendê-lo. O moreno era bem astuto.

-... Eu não tenho muita certeza ... – Suspirou - ...Dormimos no mesmo quarto no natal, até ficamos sabe... Hmmm...-Era desconfortável dizer essas coisas a um hetero, ainda mais quando um dos envolvidos fosse o irmão mais velho deste.

\- Tudo bem, não me importa que ocê mi conte, fui eu qui perguntei mesmo

-...Bem, nos pegamos, beijamos...Foi o mais longe que eu fui com ele...Foi muito bom...Enquanto durou...

-...Não me diga que ele fugiu...

-... Bem na hora H...

Mato Grosso soltou um longo e cansado suspiro assim que chegaram ao pátio da casa que dava entrada à sala.

-...Num diga isso a Mama, mas...A relação...Ou tentativa falha de uma... Que Minas teve com ele...Teve consequências catastróficas... Nunca mais vi Minas saindo de verdadi com outra pessoa... Nada mais que uma semana ou duas... Acaba sempre abandonando o relacionamento sem mais...Eu num sei dizê...Ele meio que si..Auto censura... É frustrante vê-lo minar a própria felicidade... Eu tinha...Tenho...Esperança qui cum ocê seja diferente...

-...Hmmm...Pois...Não cultive muito essa esperança...

Ao final da larga mesa de madeira daquela sala pegaram de um armário baixo quatro garrafas de bebida de diversas cores, Matt não parecia muito interessado em escolher seus tipos, ou isso pensava.

-...Santo...

\- ...Eu imaginava que talvez ele tivesse algum trauma com relacionamentos...Mas não imaginava que chegava a...Fugir...Se bem que...Devia ter suspeitado... Ele passou por alto meus sentimentos por muitos e muitos anos... –Tornou a suspirar - ...É frustrante porque...Eu realmente o amo...Mas nunca estive nessa situação...Não sei o que fazer...

No corredor, São Paulo mantinha a mão na maçaneta da porta que recém havia aberto, conseguindo assim ouvir o que os dois disseram desde a entrada da casa.

Porém, antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação sentiu como o carioca fechou a porta em sua cara, o mais silencioso possível para que os outros dois não ouvissem, e de forma brusca virou o rosto do paulista para si.

-Não comece a ter pensamentos idiotas, não é culpa sua! – Colocou com determinação, o mais velho apenas desviou o olhar claramente mexido.

-...Mas..

-Espi uma vez me disse uma coisa, e é verdade...Tu ao menos deu uma chance a Minas Gerais – Isso surpreendeu São Paulo que virou-se encarando surpreendido o olhar de seu amante – Mesmo que tu pense que foi por motivos egoístas, que tu apenas o usou para não...Sentir-se mais abandonado. Tu deu-lhe uma chance! Se o relacionamento não deu certo, nem pense dizer que a culpa é exclusivamente sua!

-...Rio...

-Esse seu menino problema tem que aprender a superar e seguir em frente! E se é tão importante para tu, por ti...E também pelo Espi, que aprecio como um fratello, eu também vou ajudá-lo a superar isso, ajudar os dois a ficarem juntos se for o melhor – Teve que segurar a vontade de rir para a cara de choque que Sampa estava com essas palavras - ...No final das contas...Isso também é problema meu não é? Se um dos seus pivetes já me chama de pai, quem sabe se tentar com os outros dois.

-...Não são...Pivetes... – Foi tudo que conseguiu dizer o moreno, ainda em choque.

-... Mas agem como – Sorriu, e não pode deixar de roubar um beijo de seu espantado amante - ...Nosso bandinho de inúteis nos esperam.

\- -... Se algum dia você conseguir que Minas te chame de pai...- Começou a dizer o paulistano de olhos fechados -Eu sambo contigo numa de suas escolas no carnaval...

O carioca concedeu-lhe outro beijo, resmungando algo como "apostado". Sampa sorriu, sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviado do peso que as palavras de Matt tiveram, procurou por outro beijo e tornou a abrir a porta disposto a sair.

Dessa forma saíram para o corredor encontrando-se com os outros dois, segurando duas garrafas de bebida cada um.

-Mama! Papa! Espero que tenham se divertido!

-MATT!

-Nos divertimos Matt, obrigado – Sorriu aproximando-se e bagunçando os cabelos volumosos.

Porém entre os outros dois presentes um silencio incomodo se formou.

-...Hmm...Quanto...Tempo... – Tentou começar Santo muito entretido em ler o rótulo de um vinho do porto.

-...Sim... – resmungou num tom frio Sampa – Quatro meses e dez dias para sermos exatos.

-Pois é! Que começo de ano corrido esse! Não é Rio? – Tentou quebrar a tensão o mato-grossense vendo como o clima repentinamente parecia congelar.

\- Matt preciso de sua ajuda! Vem comigo – Rio começou a arrastá-lo sala a fora.

\- M-m-mas... –Olhou nervoso para traz vendo o olhar bandeira de sua mama, abaixou o tom de voz -...É uma boa ideia deixá-los juntos...?

-Não! Claro que não, é uma péssima ideia...- Recebeu um olhar horrorizado – Mas não só de boas idéias são feitos os êxitos.

\- Quem disse isso?!

\- Eu. Pode comprar os direitos se quiser. Se houver tiros, nos voltamos.

-...Papa...Ocê sabe qui mama tem várias armas nessa casa...?

Começaram a descer até as escadas de cadeira.

\- Vamos torcer para que Brô seja rápido o bastante para desviar, e mozin benevolente o suficiente para errar o alvo.

-...E se não forem...?

-...Aí se ouvirmos grito, eu chamo a ambulância e tu faz sua melhooor cara de fofo para parar sua mãe psicopata, ok?

\- Oh! Então devemos avisar Paraná! Eli é um perito na arte de parar Mama cum cara de fofo!

-Muito bem pensado Matt! – Isso lhe rendeu mais alguns carinhos na cabeça – E devemos manter Minas ocupado para evitar o fim do mundo, ele anda muito protetor com brô... Nessa altura do campeonato não saberia de que lado ele ficaria...

-.-.-.-.-

Se saísse vivo, MATARIA RIO DE JANEIRO!

Era o que pensava fervorosamente o capixaba parado frente o dono daquela chácara, segurando trêmulo o liquido engarrafado.

-...Você e Pará andam muito unidos ultimamente.

-...Hmm...É...Eu...Estou...Ajudando...Ele...Em...Algo...

-Ooh, não sabia que fofocar sobre a vida alheia era um tipo de ajuda, me perdoe minha falta de tato.

Ai...

Pensou o mais novo, essa sim havia doído...E o pior era que o paulistano tinha razão. ..É mais, se não o conhecesse, diria que estava com ciúmes.

...Mas quem disse que realmente o conhecia...?

-...Me perdoe por isso, de verdade...Mas fechado do jeito que é, se torna difícil saber quando falam uma verdade ou uma mentira a seu respeito

Se um dia sua sinceridade fosse matá-lo, hoje parecia ser um bom dia para acontecer.

Abaixou a cabeça ainda mais , fechou os olhos, apertou os punhos. Sem saber se por acaso parar e esperar pelo pior era coragem...Estupidez, ou a pior das covardias.

\- Ora, ora...- Ouviu passos em sua direção, e seu sangue congelou com o tom frio que o outro empregava - Se você está convivendo com Pará, deve ter se dado conta de algo...Ele é irritante, orgulhoso, se acha o dono da razão e do norte, mas com certeza, não é do tipo mentiroso.

Espírito Santo engoliu em seco, sentindo como suas pernas começavam a tremer.

\- Qual das matanças que ele te contou? Na verdade foram tantas que me custa lembrar-me de todas, ainda mais quando falamos de minhas bandeiras. Por isso você andou me evitando não é? Não é fácil estar entre o medo e a culpa.

Uma mão tomou seu queixo e o forçou a erguê-lo.

-Olhe para mim quando estou falando com você - Ordenou.

O fez e se arrependeu de fazê-lo...O olhar que encontrou, o conhecia...Claro, como não? Embora fizesse séculos que não o via.

Era um olhar verdadeiramente assassino sobre pupilas negras, um olhar que não deixava qualquer dúvida do que aquele homem era capaz de fazer, olhos de um bandeira, o mesmo olhar que recebera de pequeno ao atacar Minas quando o pequeno tentou aproximar-se de si pela primeira vez.

São Paulo começou a apertar a mandíbula contrária, até certificar-se que os dentes cortassem a própria pele no interior de sua boca.

\- Eu fiz isso que ele te contou, e mais, muito mais do que você é capaz de imaginar, mesmo nos seus piores pesadelos

-E-eu... - Não sabia de onde vinha a voz, realmente não sabia. Ou mesmo como ela conseguiu sair com a pressão exercida contra ela.

-...Agora, se você me perguntasse se algum dia me arrependi de algo do que fiz...Se algum de vocês algum dia se desse ao trabalho de me perguntar isso - Começou a aumentar seu tom de voz, com raiva, com ódio...Frustração - VOCÊS NÃO ESTAVAM LÁ! Quando eu rezava aos céus para me darem outra opção, quando eu pedia de todo coração que alguém me ajudasse, quando eu estava com a espada na mão e a cruz a perfurar-me o peito, NENHUM DE VOCÊS ESTAVAM LÁ! !

Seu agarre intensificou, e um gemido de dor escapou dos lábios de sua vitima.

\- Então. ...QUEM SÃO VOCÊS PARA ME JULGAREM?!

Então, soltou-o...Afastando-se com a respiração descompassada...Apertando seu rosto com as palmas de suas mãos.

Frustração.

Espi não pode deixar de massagear sua mandíbula, um sentimento diferente ao medo tomando conta de seu peito...

Remorso.

\- ...Ocê...the arrepente - Tentou dizer dolorido.

-...Todos os dias da minha miserável vida - Cuspiu as palavras como se fossem amargas.

-...Eu...Sinto...Muito...

Sampa arfava, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona, observando o sangue que escorria dos lábios capixabas.

-... As mentiras que eu já contei...As verdades...Eu imagino qual delas tem o maior peso... Por isso deixei de pensar nisso. Porque eu sei que as partes de mim que eu odeio são mais fortes do que as que gosto... E isso só faz sentir-me ainda mais miserável... - Apertou as unhas contra sua pele. - Então, se eu sou destinado a ser odiado pelos outros no final das contas pelas coisas que eu tive que fazer, então eu serei o primeiro a odiar. ... Por isso eu não gosto de todos os outros Estados, por isso quero mais que fiquem longe de mim, nem que seja pelo medo... Porque meu passado nunca vai sumir, ele me fez o que eu sou hoje, e nada mudará isso...Nunca.

Estava realmente sem resposta...O que supõem-se que deveria dizer?! Limpou o sangue que escorria em seu rosto, e sentiu a necessidade de cuspir o que se encontrava dentro de sua boca, observando culpado como o maior ainda tampava o rosto, tentando controlar sua respiração.

-...Eu...Realmente...Sinto muito...- Tornou a dizer.-...Eu...Fiquei assustado com...Tudo aquilo da reunião.

\- Então...Acredito que esse seja o momento de São Paulo também pedir desculpas, denovo, por suas explosões estressantes, e todos nos abraçamos vendo o por do sol - Uma terceira e conhecida voz juntou-se, fazendo Espi virar-se encontrando com o rosto sério do carioca, apesar do que disse em tom de brincadeira

-...Tudo bem Espírito Santo... - Disse num tom quase robótico São Paulo - Eu te perdôo... E também peço desculpas... Por aquela reunião... Meu estresse causou todo...Um mal entendido...

-...Ah...Tudo...Bem...

-...Certo, certo meninos... Agora só falta uma coiiisinha... - Anunciou o carioca num tom estranhamente professoral.

Caminhou até os dois e aproveitando a pouca distancia entre ambos... Tomou o corpo do capixaba pela cintura como se fosse feito de plumas e...

TUM

Bateu com força a cabeça dele contra o rosto de seu amante ainda coberto com suas mãos.

\- ITE!

-AI!

\- Pronto, agora está tudo certo!

Depois de todo o transtorno, os três finalmente desceram para a outra construção de paredes de vidros, lá Matt e Minas estavam a beira de atacarem um ao outro, enquanto Paraná tentava detê-los com a travessa do leitão em mãos, dando um ar cômico a situação.

\- Meninos! O que pensam que estão fazendo?!

Os três congelaram com a chamada de atenção e pararam imediatamente de discutir voltando-se aos recém chegados, e surpreendendo-se ao notar que o comando de ordem não veio de São Paulo.

\- E então? Como soou? - Questionou animado o carioca.

\- É, nada mal... Mas não precisa imitar minha voz

\- Tu quer dizer seu sotaque?

\- Eu não tenho sotaque!

E a discussão transferiu-se para os recém chegados, fazendo com que os outros três perdessem a vontade de continuar com a briga, terminando de arrumar a mesa.

Espírito Santo observava ainda de pé o caos, como os irmãos mais tranquilos ainda se desentendiam, e como o anfitrião e seu amante seguiam acalorados em sua própria conversa.

Por alguma razão, talvez os quatros meses tendo apenas como companhia esporádica o paranaense, ou quanto tempo fazia que não se via envolto nesse nostálgico caos familiar, mas dentro de si começou a nascer a grande necessidade de rir de toda aquele estranho cenário.

E acabou cedendo a essa vontade e não demorou a suas risadas transformarem-se em gargalhadas

Todos pararam para observá-lo confusos com a sua reação, até que foram sendo contagiados pela risada vibrante do segundo mais velho do sudeste, sendo o primeiro Rio, seguido de Matt, até que no fim todos estavam rindo sem uma razão aparente, com exceção de Minas que meio 'embobalhado' observava o rosto já a beira das lágrimas do espírito-santense.

\- Eu sentia falta disso! - Acabou soltando sem perceber enquanto tentava recuperar o alento.

\- É bom ter tu de volta - Rio envolveu-o numa chave de braço bagunçando seus cabelos.

\- Ai! Num faz isso!

\- Rio! Solte o Espi agora! – Meteu-se o mineiro

Depois de todos os contratempos, tudo seguiu normal...Bem, a medida do possível...

Matt estava realmente muito emocionado com a oportunidade de um novo almoço em família, ainda mais um civilizado, ao tempo que Minas e Paraná estavam se controlando para não bater no caçula e arruinar a atmosfera mais branda. Sim, porque agora que São Paulo e Espírito Santo tinham colocado tudo às claras, o clima tinha tornado-se realmente mais leve, Sampa não parava de rir das graças de seu caçula e de seu amante.

E não havia ninguém melhor que o Rio de Janeiro para animar uma festa, ou no caso, refeição.

Parecia um autêntico almoço de família, como esses de dia das mães, onde havia risadas, brincadeiras, brigas, e alguém sempre acabavam chorando.

Até mesmo Minas havia abandonado um pouco sua pose de afastamento e mantinha um diálogo realmente sociável com Paraná e Espi...Não que vodka fosse um dos melhores temas para um ambiente familiar...Mas enfim...Nada é perfeito.

A sobremesa tinha ficado por conta do mineiro, então pela mesa havia todo o tipo de gordices, era impressionante como o fazendeiro era capaz de colocar doce de leite e goiabada em tudo! Embora São Paulo insistisse que sushi de goiabada era um das coisas mais distintas que já comera e ainda assim das mais deliciosas.

Foi toda uma odisséia fazer Rio comer ditas 'iguarias', o que quase ocasionou numa guerra civil com ele alegando que comida japonesa era nojenta...

Tal conflito foi heroicamente detido por Santo, que enfiou o sushi goela abaixo enquanto Sampa e segurava as costas e Matt a mandíbula carioca.

Foi nesse dia também que descobriu que Pah herdou a risada escandalosa do Paulista...Pois precisou de dez minutos para se acalmar e levantar a si mesmo e a cadeira.

Na verdade, se Rio não soubesse da grande tolerância do sulista com o álcool, diria que ele estava bêbado...

Olhou para todos ao seu redor, talvez fosse a permanência ao lado de um Estado tão incógnita quanto São Paulo, ou mesmo seu instinto de sobrevivência dando lhe um meio de resguardar-se das crias dele, não sabia ao certo, mas a verdade é que esse fluminense estava se tornando uma pessoa bem observadora.

Ninguém parecia notar ou se importar com o modo muito mais descontraído do pequeno loiro de sardas... Tão distraídos estavam em rir de sua cara.

\- Cê tem que admitir que é gostosos Rio! - Provocou Sampa com voz embargada.

...Bem, com certeza não seria o único bêbado...Mas como o maior perigo que o ex-bandeira podia ocasionar bêbado era botar para fora tudo que estava reprimido em seu interior, o que atualmente não era nada, não era realmente um problema, restando só um paulistano mais solto e mais, digamos, da zueira.

\- Aaah, claro, é como comer arroz com catchup, porém com açúcar.

Mesmo Minas riu muito sutilmente com o comentário.

Espírito Santo observava tudo com um grande sorriso, era evidente que Sampa e Pah já estavam bêbados, mas bem...Não era para menos, ele e Matt tinham pegado algumas das bebidas mais fortes do anfitrião, e até onde sabia, Paraná não tinha boa tolerância para vinho, e São Paulo dava sua fraquejada com conhaque. O que o deixou realmente surpreso, ademais da bizarra risada sulista, foi o fato de seu fratello notar a embriaguez de ambos...Ou ao menos imagina que ele tenha notado...

Lançou um olhar acusatório ao mato-grossense que antes de pegar as bebidas tinha comentado inocentemente como quem não quer nada, que seria muito interessante ver todos bêbados juntos nessa tarde

Esse menino podia ser tudo... Menos inocente.

Observou seu mineiro de canto de olho esvaziar outro copo de vodka...Parecia que ele não havia aprendido nada com a última vez que num plano macabro ele e Sampa tinham embebedado seus respectivos amores com essa água russa.

Tal lembrança também o recordou que aquela vez acabou com a camisa toda rasgada por um violento mineiro...Começava a se perguntar se era uma boa ideia deixá-lo continuar a beber assim...Ao menos, enquanto estavam em público.

Rio de Janeiro lembrava muito bem da última vez que ele e Minas Gerais foram embriagados com Vodka...Embora até hoje não sabia ao certo o que aconteceu depois... Mas de uma coisa tinha certeza, tinha que tirar a bebida do mineiro antes que ele fizesse alguma besteira...A questão era...Como?

Mato Grosso sorriu infantil enquanto ouvia Sampa contar as comidas estranhas que já havia experimentado, já estava bêbado ao ponto de começar a forçar mais o sotaque caipira que vivia negando ter, mais um pouco e começaria a puxar o nordestino também. ...

Paraná efetivamente começava a se soltar, e logo sua língua levaria a melhor sobre ele, começando a falar todo o tipo de coisas que o pudor certinho dele sempre o impedia.

Por sua vez, Minas Gerais cada vez tomava uma atitude mais. ...Expressiva, carnal, sua mão começando a serpentear perigosamente contra o encosto da cadeira capixaba...Logo logo que ele descobriria de verdade a que passo andava a relação dos dois...

Só havia uma coisa a fazer.

-Querem mais bebidas?

A resposta foi obviamente positiva, distribuiu mais álcool ignorando os olhares de reprovação dos dois sóbrios como se não os tivesse visto.

Santo sentiu as mãos do fazendeiro brincando com o encosto de sua caderna, dançando seus dedos por seu contorno, simulando um passo para sua coluna, começou a sentir-se nervoso e tenso... Essa situação, na frente de Sampa...Na frente de todo mundo! O mais novo já estava começando a beber outra coisa...Ou melhor, comer...Com o olhar certo Santinho...

Rio estava incômodo, podia ver como o olhar do dono de BH se tornava mais...Cobiçoso...E isso não soava nada bem, não podia acreditar que Matt ainda teve a inocência de oferecer mais bebida! Tanto o sulista quanto o paulistano começavam a falar besteiras e isso realmente não era perigoso...Mas Minas...! Essa criança do centro-oeste podia ser muito despistada!

Era tão fácil enganar sua família. ..Pensava o mato-grossense alegremente servindo mais álcool.

Esse menino era um demônio! Espi tinha certeza disso! Nenhuma das crias de Sampa se salvava quando se tratava de manipulação!

\- É sérrrio tem gosto de frrangô! Daí eu fiquei a me perrrguntar, pur que num comem a porrrra do frango ao invés da porrra do bichu nojento! - Completamente ausente da situação, Sampa contava para seu amante e cria mais velha quando comeu rã na China.

\- Ráhuaŕaaaahuarara! NUM creio que cê comeu algo asseeeem de nojento papa! Num acha Reo? - Ria de se acabar Paraná - Mas talvez com goeabada ficasse melhor!

\- Ou catchup!

\- Aaaaah, é. ..- Concordava distraidamente Rio enquanto os dois riam bobamente do assunto.

Minas Gerais brincava com a costura da roupa capixaba, muito entretido com a separação da roupa de sua pele, esquecendo até mesmo da bebida que tomava... Parecendo ignorar todos os outros presentes, sorrindo galanteador...Predatório. O espírito-santense como se fosse um pequeno animal indefeso prestes a ser devorado.

Com isso um sinal vermelho acendeu na cabeça do carioca e de seu fratello, porém uma vez mais o caçula do centro-oeste foi mais ligeiro.

\- Mama! Por que num mostra a plantação de uva e caqui para o Espi? Aposto que ele amaria conhecê-la...Não?

\- Ah-ah s-sim eu... - Tentava se concentrar no que dizia, ignorando o suave toque do moreno que aproximava-se de sua pele - Gostaria...Sim

\- AHHHHH! BOOOOA IDEEIA MEU PEQUEEENOOO! - Berrou o paulistano fazendo com que todos tivessem um zumbido no ouvido devido aos elevados decibéis - E ELA ESTÁ TAAAAAÃO LINDAAAA!

Levantou de um saltinho, derrubando a cadeira

\- Saaaantiiiiiinho~~~~ Vem comigo! - Cantarolou titubeante.

\- ...Pensando bem...Acho que não é uma bo-AHHH - Rio e Matt pisaram cada em um pé capixaba - Ok! EU VOU...

E um tanto temeroso ainda sentido o ferimento na boca que o maior lhe proporcionara, o seguiu para fora, seguindo por uma pequena ladeira que levava a casa central.

A ex capital finalmente pode respirar aliviada, vendo de canto de olho a expressão de frustração do rosto de cabelos cacheados que bebia mais um copo para conformar -se...Desde quando Minas tinha se tornado tão. ...Obcecado com o mais velho?! Até onde se lembrava...Seu Bro era praticamente a sombra do moreno, mas praticamente nunca manifestavam uma relação além da amizade, muito apesar deles teoricamente também serem namorados...Era tudo muito estranho, decididamente havia perdido alguma coisa...

\- Aaaah, acabei de me a lembrar...Tinha qui avisá Sampa qui o caseiro comprou cestas novas para a colheita! - Começou o mato-grossense com seu típico sorriso - Mih! Será que ocê num podia fazê esse favor?

Mal havia terminado sua frase, o mineiro já estava de pé caminhando a passo rápido na mesma direção que os outros dois.

\- MATT!

\- ...O quê?

O fluminense em pânico fez menção de levantar-se, mas um comentário inesperado o fez parar.

\- Deixe eles, assem o ediota resolve logo essa porra de tensão sexual e melhora um pouquinho esse humor de merda - Lançou o paranaense mexendo desinteressado a bebida em seu copo.

-... Como ...? - Dizer que estava em choque era pouco, ouvindo essa classe de comentários saindo do normalmente fofo homem a sua frente.

\- Disse para largar de ser empata foda! É surdo acaso? !

\- Hã...Eu - O carioca olhou para o caçula dos irmãos de criação paulista, sem saber o que contestar.

\- Ocê sabe a quanto tempo que Mih não fode, Pah?

...Mas tampouco esperava essa pergunta...

\- Dias, messes, anos ..Se quer saber ele é praticamente vergem de novo

Mas com certeza essa afirmação foi a que o chocou mais. ANOS SEM UMA BOA TRANSA?! COMO UM HOMEM PODIA SOBREVIVER ASSIM?

\- Vocês não podem estar falando sério. ...- Questionou voltando a se sentar.

\- É sério! Ele nunca conseguiu dormer com Sampa quando tiveram... Aquela recaída, e desde antes dessa "relação " completamente unilateral, ele anda assim, todo recatado.

\- Isso é simplesmente horrível! Mas como tu sabe disso Paraná. ..?

\- Minas vem pra minha casa às vezes para reclamar da vida, dizer que ta foda, ou nesse caso seem foda, dizer que está sem denheiro, essas coisas - Deu de ombros - Imagino que ele não tem nenguém melhor para falar disso do que eu...

-...É, por que pra mim ele não fala nada - Resmungou Matt, e o seguinte colocou apenas como um sussurro -... Só mesmo embriagados para me contarem algo. ..

\- Eu não imaginava que a situação fosse tão séria. ...- Rio tinha tamanha seriedade na voz para falar disso que até parecia que alguém tinha lhe dito que o satélite russo ia cair em sua praia - ... É realmente horrível. ..Eu sei que ele e Brô nunca transaram, mas eu imaginei que ele o estivesse fazendo com alguém mais! Tipo, o deles não era nem sequer um namoro a sério assim, então. ...Pensei que Minas também dava suas escapadinhas...

\- Como pensei, Santo seguiu com sua vida - O sulista dá mais um gole.

\- Bem, ninguém é de ferro, né?

\- Ah, isso explica purqué Espi está levando de boa!

-...Mas não contem isso para o Minas, por favor...Só pioraria tudo

\- Bah, Minas é um idiota que vive do passado. E mesmo tendo alguém comendo na sua mão, não sabe aproveitar

\- Eu tampouco quero que ele se "aproveite" do meu brô! Apesar de tudo seus sentimentos são sinceros!

\- Minas só quer sexo, essa que é a verdade, e se ele gosta tanto assim do nosso ermão, não deveria reclamar

-...Amor e sexo são coisas completamente diferentes. ..

Todos se surpreenderam com as palavras saídas por aquela boca, até mesmo o próprio carioca espantou-se que disse algo assim...Justo ele, de todas as pessoas.

Mas sabia que tinha razão, Sampa já lhe havia provado isso várias vezes, uma delas nessa mesma manhã

-Ehem, ehem de todo modo... - Tentou quebrar o silêncio, sem graça - Não acho que apenas isso...Resolverá todos os problemas. ..É mais, acho que brô não ficaria muito feliz se soubesse que sua primeira vez foi apenas por...Falta...

-...Eu não acharia ruim - Colocou Paraná com amargura - ...Eu daria toda a Vodka do mundo para estar no lugar dele

\- NÃO ME DIGA QUE TU NA VERDADE GOSTA DO ESPI!?

\- EU SOU HETERO! - Reclamou ruborizado -ERA SÓ UM MODO DE FALAR, IDIOTA!

\- Aaaaah...

E Matt caiu na gargalhada.

-...Eu me referia...A possibilidade de estar no lugar deles...Sendo eu e Santa Catarina - E parecia que aos poucos o sulista voltava a sobriedade, pois seu tom envergonhado de falar já dava sinais de retorno.

\- Aaah sim, lembro que tu deu um puuuta beijo na ruiva no natal...He he, sim que foi todo um espetáculo

-A-ah...Sobre isto...Eu hmm ... - Se remexeu no assento incomodo- ...Eu nunca...Consegui te...Agradecer por...Ter afastado papa aquela hora...

\- Ah, sem problemas pequeno, achei que tu não ia gostar de ser interrompido por seu papi super protetor.

-Mas...Por que me ajudou...? Quero dizer eu...Hm..Nunca te dei motivos para isso...-abaixou a cabeça - Todo o contrário

-Como assim "por que"...? Eu já disse que achei que seria melhor, afinal tu é todo tímido... Espera, tu está me tolerando essa tarde por causa daquilo?! Bem que eu te achei muito solicito. ...

-...Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. ..

\- Pois pode parar - Isso surpreendeu os outros dois - Sim que espero me dar razoavelmente bem com vocês algum dia, mas não assim...Não precisa se obrigar a me tratar bem, só porque acha que me deve alguma coisa - Fez sinal de negativa com a mão - Eu dispenso, não é necessário. Contanto que não tentem me matar durante uma refeição, de resto eu aguento

-...Você é. ...Um sujeito muito estranho Rio de Janeiro. ..

\- Eu disse, não disse Pah? - Perguntou Mato Grosso com um grande sorriso - Papa é uma pessoa boazinha!

O sulista sorriu sutilmente, sem se importar de recriminar o caçula sobre a forma que chamava o fluminense.

\- ...Agora sobre Santa...- Usou o tom mais brando que não sabia se possuía, tinha receio de estar se intrometendo demais. - ...Se tu sente-se assim...Tão atraído por ela, por que não a diz como se sente? Tu já contou para ela?

-...Não. ...-Abaixou a cabeça

\- Me contaram como acabou o beijo, mas deve ter sido mais pela surpresa...Tu surpreendeu todos na verdade...Por que não senta e explica como realmente se sente...Afinal, o "não" tu já tem mesmo

O sorriso do mato-grossense quase não coube em sua cara, era exatamente aí onde ele queria chegar

-...E-eu... - Mordeu o lábio inferior nervoso -...Não posso fazer isso com ele...- E antes que Rio mal interpretasse isso - ...Com Rio Grande do Sul. ...Não Rio, ele não é secretamente apaixonado pela Santa, ele gosta muito da Bahia, muito bem, obregado...

\- ...Oh...- Colocou somente, justamente esse último ia perguntar.

-...Ele...Ele já perdeu tudo uma vez, sabe...Ele, quando pequeno...Era muito apegado a São Pedro. ..Quando Pedro desapareceu...Mesmo com Santa ali. ..Sul perdeu o chão, perdeu sua referência, perdeu seu rumo... Ele não ouvia mais ninguém, não queria envolver-se com mais ninguém...Ele caiu, e foi fundo...O mais fundo que uma capitania poderia cair...- Tampou o rosto com as mãos, lembrando ao carioca imediatamente a cena que espionara entre Sampa e Espi, onde o maior fizera esse mesmo gesto, ferindo seu próprio rosto. Paraná não seria diferente -...Os céus sabem o quão difícil foi tira-lo do fundo do poço, o quão difícil foi fazê-lo nos ver como seus amigos, sua família...Irmãos. ...Até que enfim ele agarrou-se a essa confortável mentira, esse consolo... Eu não posso sequer sonhar em ter algo com a Santa, minha irmã, não posso tirar outra vez tudo que tem...Que acredita... Seus queridos..."Irmãos "...

Por alguns instantes o ambiente ficouem silêncio pelas impressões das palavras do sulista, em seguida o carioca inclinou-se sobre a mesa para afastar as mãos de Paraná de seu próprio rosto, manchas vermelhas onde as unhas antes apertavam.

-...Eu sinto muito, mas tu não vai conseguir nada te machucando assim...Tenho certeza que Rio Grande do Sul concordaria comigo...

Esse tom...Carinhoso do fluminense era absolutamente devastador, talvez isso...Ou a álcool presente em seu sangue, algum dos dois, estava conseguindo desarmá-lo.

-...Eu sei...- Mordeu o lábio inferior com força, recusando-se a chorar - Ele aceitaria...Sem se importar consigo mesmo, sim...Ele é um bom menino, mas isso não seria justo! Eu não quero algo assim...Ele já sofreu demais, demais. ...Eu simplesmente não posso...Eu...Eu...Mas eu não aguento mais ser tratado como um filhotinho pela Santa, escutá-la falar de outros homens. ...Sem querer matar todos eles!

...Rio deu uma tossiu, fingindo que não ouviu o comentário assassino.

-...Eu...Realmente não sei o que fazer...- Terminou se desabafo, fechando os olhos com pesar

Rio de Janeiro respirou fundo, pensando em tudo que o sulista lhe havia dito até agora...Intencionalmente ou não, provavelmente apenas devido a influência da bebida.

Então, esticou a mão e bagunçou os cabelos loiros vendo um pequeno sorriso surgir na face pálida.

\- Sente-se melhor...? -Intuiu.

-...Sim...

-...Que bom...Sabe, eu posso te dizer por experiência própria que uma das piores coisas da vida...É sufocar um amor, esperando inutilmente que ele morra... Isso só causa muito sofrimento para nós mesmos, as pessoas que se importam conosco, as vezes também àquele que secretamente amamos...Vocês testemunharam em primeira mão toda a dor que eu proporcionei a São Paulo e provavelmente não saibam, mas eu também por ser capital, por culpa, por medo, calei o que sentia...E deixa eu te dizer Paraná. ..Essa foi a maior estupidez que eu fiz na minha vida. ..Não repita o mesmo erro que eu

Os dois menores observavam com boca entre aberta o carioca pelo que este havia dito, ainda assim não fizeram nenhum comentário.

\- ...E tu não pode esquecer que meu sósia do sul não está mais tão sozinho assim, já pensou em falar com a Bahia sobre isso? É uma ideia. Só não melhorará nada deixando como está.

-...Eu sei que todo mundo se dá bem com a Bahia, mas eu...

\- Tu não é todo mundo - Matt abafou uma risadinha - Não precisa dar-se bem com todos, eu mesmo não me dou, mas tu precisa tolerá-los, principalmente aqueles envolvidos com os que tu mais se importa.

\- Isso serve para nós também - Acrescentou sabiamente Mato Grosso.

\- Bem, é - Concordou Rio.

-...Sim - E Paraná, com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, sentindo-se mais leve do que não se sentia em muito tempo - ...É verdade...

Começaram então a conversar sobre qualquer outro assunto sem realmente alguma relevância, esquecendo completamente dos outros três que estavam colhendo frutas na plantação. ...

...Ou não...

O sono começava a invadir o sulista, e seus olhos começavam a fechar e abrir enquanto tentava prestar atenção na conversa.

Soltou um grande bocejo, conseguindo entender apenas as últimas palavras de Matt sobre o assunto atual.

\- ...Por isso ocê é todo um papa!

-...Não é para tanto Matt...- Contestava envergonhado.

-...Eu discordo - Colocou Paraná num fio de voz, mais dormido do que acordado - ... Acho que "mama" caberia melhor nele...

E ignorando o tom completamente fosforescente do rosto de ex- capital e as gargalhadas do caçula, entregou -se aos braços de Morfeu.

Pouco depois quando começou a escurecer, fazendo já uma hora que estavam os três ali, o do centro oeste tinha que dar algum crédito ao que seu irmão mais velho dissera, afinal, ver a ex- capital do Brasil levando o pequeno e encolhido paranaense nas costas para sua cama... Era sem dúvidas uma imagem bem maternal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

São Paulo olhos de um lado...Para o outro... A cesta com frutas recém colhidas em suas mãos...Buscando alguma coisa

Na última hora, esteve colhendo frutas enquanto acreditava que conversava com alguém mais... Santo, isso, ele...Tinha a plena impressão de até ter ouvido algumas respostas!

Mas...Ali estava ele...Sozinho, sem qualquer sinal de que alguém estivera ali com ele...

-...Acho que...Realmente bebi demais... – Resmungava para si mesmo já sentindo-se algo zonzo.

Mas todos esses pensamentos simplesmente desapareceram de sua mente, quando de longe pode avistar a cena de um saltitante Matt, um adormecido Paraná, e um lindo carioca carregando-o.

Seu radar de fofura foi ao máximo! Correndo para dentro com cesta e tudo para tirar uma foto da bela cena

Sem notar as duas pessoas que haviam ficado para trás, sozinhas.


	11. Cap XI - Um conto do passado

Então! Finalmente vou responder os comentários!

Em primeiro lugar, eu sinto muito pelo hiato de 5 meses...O segundo maior que eu já dei numa história corrente -.-  
Não tenho realmente uma desculpa para dar...Estivesse escrevendo o capítulo X durante todos os meses mas ele...Simplesmente demorou  
Quem acompanha as minhas histórias a algum tempo já deve ter notado que eu sempre dou uma sumida no começo do ano...Sei lá, é o período onde tento (tento) colocar minha vida em ordem rsrs Mas dessa vez sim que demorou!

Tudo que eu posso fazer então é me desculpar, de coração, com todos vocês que nos acompanham.

Gostaria de voltar e dizer que tornarei a fazer atualizações semanais...Mas não, melhor não arriscar e decepcionar vocês depois o-o...

Então façamos assim!

Essa fic será postada de 15 em 15 dias, ás segundas-feiras, para ajudar vocês a começarem bem a semana!  
Excepcionalmente pode ser que seja publicada semanalmente, então vale a pena chegar essa páginas as segundas, ou seguir a história o/

Quando eu digo "Segunda-feira" eu quero dizer das 00:00 as 23:59...Ta? XDD Embora em sua maioria sairá de madrugada mesmo.

Agora...Sobre o andamento, Crônicas por enquanto penso que terá 50 capítulos (!)  
Não é tanto assim se imaginarmos que CdE teve 49 postagens, e os capítulos eram beeeeem maiores.  
Esse número pode diminuir, mas dificilmente aumentará.

Acho que é isso...  
Então, para compensar a ausência trago para vocês o capítulo 11! E o que os Estados andaram fazendo durante esses meses!

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**XI - Um conto do passado**

Sorriu.

Virou-se para o outro lado da cadeira, riu por baixo, animado, mas sem graça, com motivos para rir ou comemorar.

Sim, os tinha, pensava enquanto observando desde sua sala como Pará e Pernambuco discutiam em SUA cozinha sobre o que deveria ser o almoço.

Sim, o nortista e o nordestino em Estado e pessoa.

-...Será qui vão de entrar em acordo? - Me perguntou Tocantins também observando os outros dois sorrindo igual.

-...Quem sabe...

Como havia chegado àquela situação? Às vezes custava lembrar, ou acreditar como tudo aconteceu tão rápido ..

Diário de Espi - O santo mais desejado do Brasil ( São Paulo não conta)

20 de Janeiro

_"Já faz quase um mês desde a festa de natal, e eu ainda não tive coragem de falar com São Paulo...Para piorar o aniversário dele é daqui cinco dias...Se eu pedir para Rio dar meus parabéns para ele, provavelmente vai dizer que eu deseje isso pessoalmente... Então o melhor a fazer é pedir isso a Matt._

_Sim, eu estou protelando falar com Sampa, me julguem._

_Agora...Sobre Minas...Depois que ele LITERALMENTE me deixou com as calças na mão e desapareceu na festa de natal, ele anda me evitando...Bem, não é por menos, uma coisa são homens que brocham durante uma relação, outra muito diferente são aqueles que simplesmente FOGEM na hora H..._

_Digo ( E escrevo) quantas vezes for necessárias. AS CRIAS DE SAMPA SÃO PROBLEMATICAS._

_Bem, ao menos esse afastamento de Mih me ajudou a conhecer melhor Pará sem que cabeças rolassem no processo..."_

-...Tens certeza que isto vai ajudar-me a ser mais...Tolerante? – De sua cozinha saia ninguém menos que o nortista, com as mãos empapadas.

-...Não, na verdade não... Eu só precisava salgar o peixe.

Pará bufou visivelmente irritado com a resposta, abriu a boca para debater, mas voltou a fechá-la, e tornou a cozinha.

Uma coisa o espírito-santense não podia negar...O mais alto era um 'aluno' muito esforçado

_"Eu sei que já escrevi isso aqui, mas no dia seguinte a festa de natal, ao parecer Amazonas viu a fuga mineira do quarto que iríamos compartir... Ela entrou violentamente assim que eu fechei a porta, fazendo-a voar longe! Começou a gritar comigo dizendo que não permitiria que eu traísse Pará ficando com outro homem...Aquilo me deixou...Realmente em choque... E me custou MUUUUITOOO convencê-la que era tudo um mal entendido._

É triste admitir isso diário, mas já estou me acostumando a ser ameaçado...Então a fiz entender que eu apenas estava ajudando Pará com um..."favor"...Que não disse qual, pedi que ela tivesse calma e confiasse nele...É lógico que ela desconfiou de minhas palavras! Mas..Não conseguiu esconder o alivio em seu rosto ao saber que seu velho amante não era gay... Quando contei a Pará que o mal entendido tinha sido resolvido ele...NOSSA, ele deixou sair toda a latinisse que existia dentro de si! Até desconfiei se ele não era gay mesmo! E desde então ele anda assim...Ouvindo o que eu falo religiosamente, como se eu fosse alguma espécie de mestre Yoda dos relacionamentos ou algo assim...

_É claro que isso me assusta! Chega a ser doentio! ...mas...Ao menos ando comendo muito bem." _

Agora...Como supõe-se que deve-se ensinar um Estado cabeça dura a ser tolerante? Mais paciente? Saber ceder de vez em quando para não transformar todas as conversas numa disputa de egos...?

A verdade...É que não fazia a menor ideia...Certo, tinha ajudado Rio e Sampa...Mas, não se lembrava de ter que lidar com isso...Sim que os dois eram extremamente ególatras e intolerantes para muitas coisas...Mas, em geral não era isso que os separava.

Os casos eram diferentes, porém...Simplesmente não podia dizer não ao paraense, era absolutamente notável a ilusão que possuía com tudo isso, esse nortista podia ter muitos defeitos, mas quando assunto era amor...Ele era realmente intenso e determinado.

Não pode deixar de lembrar o que disse sobre ter chegado a beira da morte, e ter se lamentado de não viver com aquela que sempre quis, por isso, sabia que não podia julgá-lo.

As pessoas fazem loucuras quando amam.

Fechou seu diário e voltou para a pilha de documentos que tinha que entregar para seus chefes...O turismo gerado no verão sempre lhe dava um trabalho triplicado no inicio do ano, não queria nem imaginar o tamanho da papelada que Rio de Janeiro possuía...Provavelmente por isso não o havia visto desde o natal.

Suspirou pegando um papel, ia começar a lê-lo quando a campainha tocou.

-...Sério, esse porteiro NUNCA me avisa da chegada de NINGUÉM – resmungou para si mesmo, mas levantou-se para atender, não queria mais ninguém arrombando sua casa por alegar que ele não abre a porta...

Pará desde a cozinha ergueu um pouco o pescoço para espiar o recém chegado. Ironicamente ou não, os dois estavam desejando que não fosse Minas Gerais.

-...Boa tarde...

Mas a pessoa que parada do outro lado da porta...Numa listinha de pessoas possíveis, até São Paulo, até Paris estava na frente daquele homem.

-M-mas...Você...Como...- Seguia de boca aberta observando o recém chegado, sem saber como reagir a isso.

-...Ceará me disse onde cê morava – Colocou simplesmente Pernambuco como se isso resolvesse todos os enigmas do universo.

-...SÉRIO! ONDE CEARÁ DESCOBER ESSAS COISAS?! – Não pode evitar exclamar.

O nordestino sorriu de lado, como se alguém tivesse acabado de dirigir-lhe um elogio realmente muito lisonjeiro.

\- Não deveria di subestimar meu cearense.

-... Aaah, por favor, não me venha dizer que cê também precisa de ajuda! – Colocou exasperado bagunçando seu próprio cabelo. – Você já tem namorado!

-...Na verdade eu...-Começou evidentemente sem graça com a situação, mas...

-..."MEU" cearense... NamoraDO – Os dois viraram para a terceira voz, onde Pará observava com a boca em perfeito "O" toda a cena - ...O-o que quer...Perna...Tu eres...? ..Minha nossa...DE TODAS AS PESSOAS!

Dizer que Pernambuco empalideceu era pouco, de um momento a outro, Espi teve a completa certeza que não era o único espírito naquela casa...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ah, mas eu acho que assim es mais divertido – Comentou contente Tocantins divertindo-se com a cena - ..Me faz lembrar quando eu vivia no centro-oeste... Não que meus irmãos do norte sejam ruins...Mas irmãozão fazia tudo ser muito mais agitado, sinto falta disso.

Espírito Santo sorriu com o comentário.

-...É engraçado imaginar o Matt como irmãozão de alguém...

-Ah, eu sei que ele pode parecer infantil às vezes...Mas muito de isso es para que consiga algo de atenção...Sabe, ele sempre teve muitos irmãos, e teve que aprender a virar-se para...ter seu espaço. Mas ele sempre foi muito protetor comigo e com Brah. – Sorriu calorosamente, o capixaba teve a estranha impressão que uma aura brilhante emanava do menor.

Não culpava Matt de ser super protetor, muito menos PA... TO e BSB eram os mais jovens do País, embora Brasília ainda conseguisse parecer maduro e independente devido a sua posição, o tocantinense mais parecia um adolescente que começava a conhecer a vida, mas que sem dúvidas se tornaria um grande homem algum dia.

\- Ele é um bom irmão, dá para notar.

Sentia certa...Empatia para com o menor, vivendo rodeado de grandes... Passando despercebido de certo modo...Pois devido a sua posição geográfica e pouca idade, era frequentemente confundido de região. Ora o jogavam no nordeste, ora no centro-oeste, e o norte ficava como última opção. Talvez seja por isso que era difícil definir sua forma de falar... Parecia misturar tudo de uma vez numa língua só... E se já não bastasse, sendo andrógeno não era nada fácil mesmo para as mentes mais atentas descobrir que ele na verdade era um homem.

O que originou em grande parte seu atual problema com Piauí.

\- Tu também tens irmãos...? – Desviou a atenção dos Estados que cozinhavam e que pareciam enfim ter entrado num acordo.

-...Bem, atualmente sim.

-...Atualmente...?

-Bem, é que ao contrário da maioria de vocês, eu não cresci com outras capitanias, províncias, Estados, ou o que seja. Mas... Nos últimos anos meio que...hã... Desenvolvi essa relação fraternal com Rio de Janeiro...

-...Hmmm.. Para mim faz muito sentido que ocês acabem se vendo assim, mesmo que só agora. São parecidos – Ao olhar estranhado de Santo com o comentário, o nortista seguiu – Digo, quando eu era beem pequenino, me apresentaram como era cada Estado. Matt me disse que sempre teve a impressão de que Rio era alguém muito só...E por isso São Paulo sempre os deixava e ia fazer-lhe companhia.

-Mas ele sempre esteve muito cercado de atenção, sempre foi muito paparicado, por isso hoje é folgado assim, por isso somos diferentes – Riu brevemente.

-...Sabe, na época eu também não entendi...Sempre o via cercado de atenção, risos, brincadeiras... Achei que Matt tinha se enganado, mas então percebi uma coisa...

-...O quê...?

-...Ele não tem amigos.

Espi abriu a boca para refutar, mas sinceramente só conseguia pensar em São Paulo...E a relação desses dois era complicada demais para ser chamada apenas de...Amizade.

\- ...Eu acredito que pessoas solitárias se atraem por outras iguais...Por isso é bom vocês chegarem a se ver como irmãos, talvez seja um dos motivos que me faz amor o PI! Ele tem muitos irmãos, mas isso o deixa deslocado também, porque ele é pequeno, sua produção é menor, por se achar inferior ele acaba se afastando, muito embora Maranhão e Rio Norte o amem muito, e eu também! – Quase saltava de animo enquanto falava, era algo realmente bonito de se ver.

-...É...Acho que você tem razão – Pela primeira vez entendeu Sampa e a vontade incontrolável que esse tinha de abraçar Paraná quando agia fofamente.

\- Eu só me pergunto se Rio também teve esses momentos de baixas... Sabe, como Brasília...Me contaram que quando ele era capital era muito severo e bravo, mas forte. E hoje é tão animado e confiante...Imagino que teve, ser capital é difícil...Mas me é difícil fazer a imagem mental disso.

-...Sim, teve suas baixas ... – Disse num tom distante, lembrando-se de algumas coisas de Estado que passou ao lado do carioca. – Mas eu concordo contigo, sempre achei Rio alguém muito forte, que sabe enfrentar as adversidades depois de tudo.

\- O almoço está pronto! – A voz do paraense repentinamente interrompeu a conversação.

As vezes...O passado vem nos aterrorizar, lembrar-nos que não importa o que façamos, ele sempre estará lá, nos assombrando como um eterno fantasma, feito de ferro ou de plumas...Correntes que forjamos em vida, elo a elo.

_O tempo era cinza, completamente tomado por nuvens espessas, estava de costas para os visitantes que se encontravam naquela sua antiga sala... Mas não se voltava a vê-los, se mantinha simplesmente a observar sua janela, o frio céu, e o quebrar das violentas nuvens sob seu litoral._

_-...Tem certeza disso...Rio de Janeiro, meu filho...? Tem certeza que não quer pensar mais? Para que não se arrependa depois...?_

_Riu, uma risada irônica, seca e fria... Que soava estranha até mesmo para seus ouvidos, como se pertencesse a alguém mais._

_-...Ninguém ficava rico nas minhas terras, as MINHAS custas...Eu...Nunca consenti com a existência dessa...Dessa coisa._

_-...É apenas uma criança...Filho, eu sei que..._

_\- Não me venha com paternalismo agora! - Vociferou - Eu posso morrer por causa dessa coisa! _

_\- Sim, é uma possibilidade, mas Pedro aceitou essas condições quando-_

_\- EU NÃO SOU SÃO PEDRO! Entre a MINHA vida, e a vida de alguém mais, eu SEMPRE escolherei a MINHA! _

_-... Mesmo que isso custe à morte dela...?_

_-...Eu não me importo. _

_Era a segunda vez em sua vida que palavras soavam tão amargas em sua boca, e um repentino nojo de si mesmo cresceu em seu interior._

_-...Muito bem, que assim seja então. - Ouviu o longo suspiro de sua pátria -..Ela será dissolvida, você voltará a ter total poder sobre estas terras outra vez..._

_Não respondeu, cometendo o erro de apenas voltar para trás alguns instantes...Encontrando-se com aquele rosto redondo e olhos azuis claros... Rosto que perpetuaria seus pesadelos pelas próximas décadas..._

...Como esta noite mais...

-...R-rio! Rio! Acorda! RIO! - Uma voz o chamava ao longe, trazendo-o de volta ao mundo da consciência - Meu amor, por favor...Acorda!

Abriu os olhos encontrando-se com o olhar preocupado de seu amante.

-...Amor...- Chamou Sampa no tom mais aveludado que conhecia - ...Você teve um pesadelo...Tremia e gemia...

Rio desviou imediatamente o olhar, sentando-se na cama e abraçando as próprias pernas, sua visão apagada longe de lembrar a expressão radiante que geralmente carregava.

E o paulistano conhecia essa expressão. Aaah, como conhecia... Esse nojo impregnando aquela bela face, nojo de sua própria existência, de suas próprias ações...Quando Rio era capital, as vezes tinha recaídas drásticas, momentos de verdadeiras depressões depois de ser obrigado a tomar decisões que não queria, ou de testemunhar as consequências de seus atos...

Durante essas crises, o fluminense se tornava um grande risco a si mesmo, autodestrutivo, o paulistano sempre tinha que acompanhá-lo até o fim desses sintomas para evitar o pior, afinal, era o único que conhecia este outro lado do seu mais velho amigo.

-...Quer me contar...Seu pesadelo...? - Tentou acariciar sua cabeça.

-...Não quero falar sobre isso - Impôs em tom glacial afastando-se da mão protetora.

-...Rio, eu não tenho nojo de você...- E novamente insistiu em aproximar-se.

-...Deveria...- Pôs numa voz menos armada.

\- ...Nunca. - E o abraçou pelas costas, como se tentasse fazer una barreira que dividisse o carioca do mundo, com seu próprio corpo.

E por mais indigno que se achava, aceitou a resguarda, encolhendo-se dentro daqueles braços fortes como um passarinho que se protege no ninho.

Nenhum deles diria nada, até o fluminense voltar a cair no sono e São Paulo o recosta-se novamente no leito de seu pequeno apartamento. E eles não diriam sequer uma palavra sobre isso no próximo despertar.

São Paulo não sabia a razão desse martírio, que começara algum tempo depois de seu relacionamento, desconhecia o conteúdo desses pesadelos... Mas apesar de tudo, não se sentia no direito de questionar.

Se Rio quisesse falar, falaria...Até lá. ...Tudo o que podia fazer era abraçá-lo em silêncio, e esperar...

Esperar que o sol voltasse àquele litoral mais uma vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-

12 de fevereiro - Diário do "cara, me ferrei"

_"Desde o dia que Pernambuco simplesmente surgiu no meu apartamento sem aviso, o que parece estar se tornando um hábito brasileiro quando se trata do meu apartamento, ele simplesmente não apareceu mais nas reuniões, Pará até tentou perguntar se tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ele para Ceará, mas o nordestino apenas respondeu 'É o que eu gostaria de saber'. Que eu me lembre foi a primeira vez que eu vi o cearense com uma expressão séria...(Que medo!)  
_

_Então , depois de faltar a sua segunda junta, Pará me arrastou com ele para invadir a casa do pernambucano.  
_

_Bem, é bom estar do outro lado de vez em quando._

_Pará, doce como sempre, assim que teve a porta aberta encurralou-o e lhe deu uma chave de braço para forçá-lo a falar, alegando ainda que essa era a única forma de lidar com 'Perna' "_

\- ...Não é que eu fugi... - Finalmente respondeu o pernambucano sentando-se na rede do lado de fora da sua casa, depois de uma quase disputa de MMA com o nortista, no qual acabarem rolando para fora. -...Foi só uma retirada estratégica.

E só depois que Espírito Santo gritou que ele iria ligar para Ceará e dizer o que estava acontecendo, que finalmente a briga teve fim e Pará buscou duas cadeiras para todos se sentarem no hall externo e conversar civilizadamente.

_"...Ps. Lembrete para mim mesmo ( Sim, mim é índio ) _

_Usar Ceará como ameaça, tão útil quanto usar Bahia ou São Paulo."  
_

\- Aaaah, claro que foi Perna, claro que foi - Contestou sarcástico o paraense.

\- E o que cê tava di fazendo ali afinal?! - Exclamou exasperado - Num venham me dizê qui cês tem um caso!

\- POR QUE DUVIDAM TANTO DA MINHA SEXUALIDADE?! - Exasperou-se e Santo teve que conter sua risadinha - E como se tu pudesses dizer algo quanto a isto.

-...Foi só um comentário cabra, não precisa se exaltar não - Respondeu irritado desviando o olhar - De qualquer forma não seria da minha conta, cês nem são da minha região, intão podem di fazê u qui quiser, contanto que não atinja eu ou meus irmãos!

-...Enfim... - Tentou tomar a palavra o capixaba, o que para seu espanto funcionou, os dois voltaram sua atenção a ele, fazendo-o perder a coragem de seguir - E-eh...V-você digo...hmmm...Por que. ...Eh...

Realmente acreditava que nunca ia acostumar-se a ser o centro das atenções.

-...Ele quer perguntar, como assim tu es gay?! Desde quando? ! - Concluiu Pará.

\- ...Não era isso que eu queria dizer. ...- Mas dessa vez sim foi ignorado.

Pernambuco respirou fundo, ainda sem olhar diretamente nenhum dos dois.

-...Achei que você - Apontou Espi - Já sabia

-... Na verdade eu j-

-...Desde quando? ! O que aconteceu?

Agoora sim parecia a vida que realmente conhecia, pensava Santo desistindo de explicar -se.

-É por isso que nunca fiz questão que ninguém soubesse...Esse tipo de pergunta! -Vociferou - Não é como se um dia eu tivesse acordado e decidido "Visse! Acho que gosto de homis!" Num é como se fosse algo que eu queria que acontecesse! Eu só... -Mordeu o lábio inferior - ... Eu tinha bebido demais e... Eu precisava de algo de...Apoio...A vida é realmente difícil no nordeste as vezes e...Eu não sei, ele sempre foi tão forte apesar de tudo e eu...Eu não sei, acabou acontecendo...No começo achávamos que era só abstinência de mulheres...Nem todos tinham uma Maria Bonita no cangaço...Mas depois voltou a acontecer, mesmo quando sóbrios... Uma e outra vez, um vício... Até que ele começou a dizer que poderia ser mais do que um desejo carnal...Um dia ele simplesmente disse que me amava e...Meu mundo virou completamente de cabeça pra baixo...

Era a primeira vez que via Pernambuco ruborizado, realmente envergonhado de algo, exposto sem aquela barreira de orgulho e força que sempre o cercava. Aquela imagem de machão, de não precisar realmente de ninguém para manter-se em pé e no poder.

Pará parecia igualmente surpreso com essas palavras, mantendo a boca aberta.

-...Ele...? Ele quem...?

E Espi não pode deixar de perguntar-se o que era aquilo que Pernambuco queria dele, ao ponto de confessar algo que evidentemente poderia morrer sem revelar. E pensar nisso o deixou ainda mais tenso.

\- ...Ceará. ... - Disse num fio de voz.

\- NÃO CREEIO! - Pará dando margem solta ao seu sangue latino, já o nordestino parecia querer que a terra o engolisse -...Mas isso não seria complexo de Édipo. ..? Tu o criaste, não?

-... E que moral cê tem pra me dizê issu?! - Refutou

O nortista abriu a boca para debater, mas depois de pensar sua relação com a amazonense. ..

-...É, tu tens um ponto.

-... Eu tentei negar, tentei negar milhões de vezes...Dizendo pra mim que era algo imoral, ilógico, biologicamente errado...Mas sempre que ficávamos juntos, acabava caindo uma e outra vez...Foi só quando o vi ferido numa cama...Que me dei conta do quanto eu o queria, de quanto eu também. ...O...Amava.

O nordestino parecia que ia colapsar dizendo todas essas coisas, quase podia jurar ver fumaça saindo de seu rosto em tons de vermelho paranaense.

-...Então. ...Ficamos juntos...

-Oh... - Foi tudo que disse Pará, ao ver também impressionado de que o vizinho de região conseguisse dizer todas aquelas coisas.

-...Mas...

\- ...Mas... - Incentivaram os ouvintes.

Pernambuco soltou um longo e cansado suspiro, desviando seu olhar para o céu.

\- ...Ceará é simplesmente a pessoa e Estado mais incrível que conheço. Apesar das dificuldades ele sorria, apesar das desesperanças, ele continuava. Eu sempre achei que a vida é muito injusta com ele, todas as vezes que a seca nos desolava, quando ele via os seus o abandonando por 'melhores vidas', e ele esforçava-se mais e mais por acreditar não ser bom o bastante. Quantas vezes o vi perder noites de sono, o vi adoecer por estar focado em algo, trabalhando em algo, ele nunca inventou desculpas para sua situação, nem reclamou por nunca ter o caminho mais fácil. E eu sei, melhôo do que ninguém quantas vezes ele caiu, quantas cicatrizes e ferimentos carrega nu corpo. E ainda assim, trabalha todos os dias acreditando que o amanhã será melhor. Não é à toa que ele é o Estado da Luz, ele a luz du'noss nordeste, minha luz, que nos traz grandes ideias, que investe no nosso potencial sem importar nossas dificuldades. O cabra é assim di visionário. E eu tenho certeza, se a nossa situação fosse melhor, se a nossa desigualdade não fosse tão grande, a seca tão cruel...Ele já seria dus Estados mais ricos desse País. Homi! Nu, tenho dúvidas disso!

-...Você realmente o ama... - Opinou Pará em choque.

-...Hunf - Finalmente encarou os outros dois - O que aquele baixinho fez comigo é realmente terrível

-...Mas não por isso, menos bonito - Concluiu Espi

-...Por isso, não é justo que eu...Estando junto com ele apenas piore as coisas... Apenas dificulte sua vida já difícil... Mas eu, realmente, não sei muito de " amor"... Eu criei CE e Iba de uma forma que eles pudessem virar-se e sobreviver nesse mundo tal como é, nunca fui do tipo carinhoso ou compreensível... Mas...Mas...

\- ...MAAS...?! - Incentivaram mais uma vez.

-...E-eu quero aprender a ser! - Exclamou fechando os olhos - Eu não sei muito sobre o que é o amor, nunca parei para pensar nisso, ou como se devem tratar os namorados...Não mais do que mostram as novelas...NÃO QUE EU ASSISTA NOVELA. O-o ponto é. ..Eu...Acredito que Ceará seria mais feliz se tivesse alguém que o ajudasse, lhe fosse mais carinhoso, eeeh...Ro...ro...R-man...

\- He-man...?

\- NÃO!

-...Romântico. ...? -Tentou Espi.

-...Is-Isso...E como eu não. ...Estou disposto a ceder o CE a uma...Pessoa assim...E-eu...Q-queria...Aprender como...- Sua voz era quase inaudível -...Como...Se faz...isso...E EU NÃO VOU REPETIR O QUE DISSE!

O que não era realmente necessário, por que para sua desgraça, ou não, até os grilos e passarinhos pareciam ter feito um pacto de silencio para que a declaração do pernambucano fosse claramente escutada.

\- Aaaah! Já entendi! E tu resolveste pedir ajuda a Espírito Santo! – Afirmou o nortista, embora ainda realmente impressionado com o quase discurso.

-...Sim, ouvi dizer que ele é bom nisso.

\- Justamente isso estou a fazer aqui! Só que no meu caso para com a Iara.

-...Aaah, então é isso...Bem, conhecendo o jeito esguio da muíe imagino que toda a ajuda é bem vinda.

\- Exatamente!

-...Quem...-Os dois se voltaram ao capixaba que tentava assimilar o fato de ter outro "aluno" - Quem disse que sou bom nisso...?

\- Mato Grosso.

\- Sim, Mato Grosso também me falou muito bem dele quando perguntei se sabia onde ele morava.

PUTO MATT FILHO DE UM...BANDEIRA!

Desse jeito ia acabar precisando de um cartão de visitas...

_Espírito Santo: Aulas de civismo e convivência, engajamento amoroso e tolerância, cultura e culinária capixaba, entre outras. Contato (27) XXXX-XXXX, (28) XXXX-XXXX, ou contate Ceará (possível necessidade de arrombamento, traga um ariete). Preços discutíveis. Não se responsabiliza por conflitos entre alunos. Não se responsabiliza por possíveis invasões domiciliares. ATENÇÃO: Possível necessidade de tocar em assuntos delicados._

-...Então. ..- Recomeçou Perna mostrando uma insegurança que soava estranha nele -...Cê vai me ajudar..? Depois...Podemos discutir o que cê quer em troca.

-...Bem, depois de tudo isso, fica difícil eu recusar... -Suspirou - ...E bem, não é como se você fosse assim taaaão insensível quanto diz, então não deve ser tão difícil. ...Embora eu já adiante que ao contrário do que dizem por aí, eu não sou nenhum especialista!

-...Por que diz que não sou insensível. ..?

-Por que eu já li o que você escreve.

-H-haã?! - E aí estava a vermelhidão novamente - C-como você leu?! Eu não mostro pra ninguém!

\- A questão é, como você não viu que eu via você escrevendo? - Sorriu de lado.

Ah, as vantagens de ser invisível.

\- Ah bem - Tomou a palavra Pará finalmente conseguindo organizar suas ideias - Imagino que assim será mais interessante, e até mais produtivo...E isso explica o poder de Ceará sobre ti...

\- CE NÃO TEM NENHUM PODER SOBRE MIM! - Os dois lhe observaram com piedade - NÃO TEM MESMO.

-...Nãaaaao, claro que não.

\- É VERDADE!

-De qualquer forma eu tenho uma ideia - Espi teve um mal pressentimento sobre isso - Podemos até nos ajudar, mas...Paralelamente por que não apostamos quem se torna mais "namorável" primeiro. ..?

Santo bateu uma das mãos contra a testa, essa mania de competição do paraense, como se Pernambuco fosse aceitar algo as-

\- Há, como se você fosse ganhar com essa sensibilidade de uma porta. - Pôs o nordestino com arrogância.

Santo bateu com as duas mãos contra o rosto, esse povo do norte- este...

\- Há!Eu ao menos SEI o que é amor, e sei ser carinhoso.

\- Ah! Claro, é notável isso quando vemos as doces conversas entre cê e a Amazonas. - Sarcasmo pernambucano - Cê ouviu o que ele disse, ao menos EU tenho algo de sensibilidade!

\- Ei! Não me metam no meio!

\- Claro, faz-te um favor! Até São Paulo es mais sensível que tu?!

\- Que disse?!

Espírito Santo aproveitou-se da discussão e do fato de que Perna levantou-se para discutir mais comodamente para sentar-se na rede, notando assim uma pequena etiquetinha onde se lia " Feito por Ceará com muito 'amour'" ... Não sabia se isso tinha algum significado entre os dois, se CE tinha escrito errado, ou se era...Francês?

-Ah! A propósito... Acho que Pará tem razão. ..

\- AHÁ! - Exclamou em vitória

-...Não sobre isso...Idiotas

\- Quem tu/cê chamas/chama de idiota!

-...Eu quis dizer que com você aqui pode ser mais interessante, pode ajudar no caso do Tocantins.

\- Aaah! Não tinha pensado nisso!

-...Como assim "caso do" Tocantins...? -Estranhou.

-...Então. ...Como posso dizer isso...Tocantins é homem, ele gosta de Piauí, o que é recíproco, ou seja, seu Piauí também é gay.

\- Uaaa, isso sim que é ser direto.

\- QUE PI É O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÊ?! - berrou a todo pulmão, apoiando-se na parede para não cair, olhos feito pratos, pernas tremendo - COMO ASSIM UM HOMEM?!

-...Bem, a reação dele foi melhor do que eu pensei. ..

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!

"E apesar do pânico inicial, Perna não se recusou a ajudar, porque ele notou o quão deprimente PI andava ultimamente, e como irmão mais velho, apesar do jeito grosseiro de mostrar isso, só queria que os seus estivessem bem.

No final, ele é apenas um irmão super-protetor e uma boa pessoa.

PS. Mas isso não o impediu de ameaçar Tocantins de morte se fizesse algum mal a PI, assim que o encontrou quando Pará não estava olhando..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O almoço ocorreu razoavelmente tranquilo, apesar das refeições no nordeste geralmente serem um caos de gritaria, Espi sabia bem, Perna e Pará eram minimamente civilizados juntos, ainda mais quando competiam para ver quem tinha feito a melhor refeição.

Enquanto os dois estavam discutindo os prós e contras de seus próprios pratos, TO confessou em segredo ao capixaba que amava a culinária paulista e que sempre que Sampa fazia alguma comemoração ele pedia para Matt surrupia algo de comida.

Tudo ia razoavelmente bem até que Pará trouxe a luz um assunto que andava incomodando Santo, mas que não tinha parado muito para analisá-lo de tão agitada que andava sua vida.

\- É verdade Espi, esqueci de te perguntar, tu foste numa festa no antro de demônios, como está Rio de Janeiro?

Apesar de suas palavras amargas em relação a São Paulo, contra todo o prognóstico o nortista foi um dos que mais insistiu que voltasse a falar com o paulista. Porque segundo ele "_Por pior que seja o demônio, Estados da mesma região devem saber coexistir. Afinal, ele es algo como teu...Meio irmão? Cunhado...? Sogro?! Bem, alguma coisa tua ele é "_. Mas ao invés de ir direto ao ponto, seria melhor usar Rio de Janeiro como intermediário. Nisso os dois concordavam, seria menos perigoso.

Então no final de fevereiro os fratelli marcaram de sair, além da ideia de mediação, Espi também havia andado preocupado com a palidez e olheiras cariocas, depois de ouvir uma repreensão por parte do paraense sobre " o dever do irmão mais velho " iria encontrar-se com ele para averiguar isso também.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

28 de fevereiro - Diário do irmão mais velho.

_"Amanhã será aniversário do Rio, fomos a Copacabana num quiosque bem carioca ( e absurdamente caro) conversarmos um pouco. A praia estava muuuuito agitada, havia turistas por todos os lados do calçadão, e agora além dos painéis gigantes mostrando quantos anos faria, ainda havia a montagem dos palcos. Seria uma puta festa, afinal, não se faz 450 anos todos os dias.  
_

_Pedimos duas cervejas de olhos, ou seja, arranque seus olhos para pagar essa coisa, mas talvez minha expressão estivesse muito óbvia, porque lembro que ele sorriu como se tivesse achado algo engraçado e disse que pagaria._

_...Eu devo ter pego a pão durisse de Minas...Mas é que pela santa cachaça! ! É muito dígitos para uma simples cerveja!"_

\- Então como você se sente velho?

\- Devo lembrar que tu é mais velho brô? - Sorriu de lado apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos e o cotovelo na mesa.

\- Ha ha, obrigado por me lembrar - Disse sarcástico - Mas o estresse com certeza te envelheceu mais.

\- Imagino que tem razão...

_"Lembro que o que mais me preocupou no encontro foi a expressão de cansaço estampado no rosto de meu fratellino, rosto pálido, as marcadas olheiras..."_

-...Cê parece um panda fratellino... O que está acontecendo...? Ou será que Sampa foi muito severo na última noite - Colocou com malícia tentando diminuir a preocupação latente que sentia.

-"Fraterrinol?" Eu mal decoro como tu me chama e tu me inventas outra? -Riu baixinho, uma risada bem fraca - ...Quem me dera fosse uma noitada com Sampa...Ele está resolvendo algumas coisas suas com seu chefe, só chega amanhã.

-... Então o que você tem? - Ignorou o comentário sobre o diminutivo que tinha usado.

-...Eu só... Não tenho dormindo muito bem, muito trabalho eu acho... Tu sabe como é o verão para mim.

\- Hmmm...-Comentou sem convencer-se realmente - Talvez cê esteja pegando essa mania workholic do seu namoradinho.

\- Eu sempre trabalhei muito, sempre fui bastante ocupado - Colocou num tom seco - É que estando do lado de um maníaco de trabalho, qualquer um parece um vagabundo. Mas não é verdade!

-...Foi...Só uma brincadeira

-...Aaah...- Suspirou - ...Desculpa brô...Ando meio irritadiço...Organização da festa, o verão, a seca...Os crimes, a crise, e mesmo a proximidade das olimpíadas estão me pegando de jeito.

Passou seu cabelo para trás, suspirando cansado.

\- Eu nunca pensei que diria isso a você Rio, mas...Você precisa relaxar, sabe?

E isso fez a ex- capital gargalhar, aliviando um pouco o capixaba, parecia seu irmão de sempre.

\- Sim, esse é um conselho que não costumam me dar! Bem ao contrário hahaHa!

_"Depois fomos caminhar na orla, contamos piada, rimos, ele me criticou por continuar sem falar com Sampa, que nós dois parecíamos duas criançinhas briguentas...Esse sim parecia o Rio que eu conheço, muito apesar da expressão cansada. Porém reparei em duas coisas._

Primeira, ele tinha um maço de cigarros no bolso. Eu sei bem que mio fratello só fuma quando está realmente muito tenso e nervoso.

_Segundo, mais de uma vez eu notei que ele mostrava uma expressão distante, como se estivesse pensando em como poderia fazer para me contar algo, mas logo parecia mudar de ideia e mudava bruscamente de assunto.  
_

_...Talvez eu estivesse me preocupando demais...No final Rio tinha muito com o que preocupar-se, era normal que não podia ser relaxado e brincalhão o ano inteiro._

_Mas ainda assim...Vou ficar de olho nele. _

_Mas por agora vou aproveitar, por que vai ser uma festa de arromba e eu quero é beber toooodas!~~"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ...Bem...Na festa ele parecia melhor, beeem melhor...E no dia das mães também... Um pouco tenso por que essas reuniões 'familiares' geralmente acabam mal, mas parecia bem menos preocupado.

-...Não consigo mentalizar como é uma reunião com esses monstrinhos...- Alegava Pará.

-Tampouco – Dizia o Estado da região em que as refeições SEMPRE acabavam em guerras civis.

\- Irmãozão não é um monstro! – Defendia Tocantins – E de acordo com o que ele diz...Essas reuniões são épicas! Quisera eu poder participar...

O mais novo falava com tanta emoção, que os outros dois simplesmente não tiveram mais coragem de falar mal de Sampa e suas crias, como adultos que não querem que uma criança deixe de acreditar em contos de fadas.

Santo riu enquanto levantava para pegar café.

TO possuía um poder de fofura quase tão grande quanto Paraná. Até Matt era afetado.

8 de março – Diário do "eu queria ter um irmão fofo assim" –Me desculpe Rio, vc não é fofo-

_"Se houver uma competição de fofura nesse País, com certeza Tocantins pega o segundo lugar!_

Finalmente eu pude "re-conhecê-lo" digamos assim, conhecê-lo agora sabendo seu verdadeiro sexo e sexualidade.

_Fui me encontrar com Matt no aeroporto de sua casa, a reunião seria em sua capital e ele me ofereceu estadia._

Lá eu me encontrei com Matt do sul, Brasília e o próprio tocantinense.

_Brasília ainda parecia doente, Mato Grosso do Sul parecia estar vigiando todos os meus passos... Mas TO...TO me recebeu como se eu fosse a melhor coisa que já aconteceu na vida dele. "_

-...Então Espi realmente aceitou te ajudar maninhu - Sorria Matt enquanto encerava sua caminhonete para que pudessem ir mais apresentáveis a reunião e Brasília não tivesse um chilique - ...Isso é muito bom! Te disse que ele ajudaria!

\- Siiim! – Exclamou animado

Santo e Tocantins estavam sentados em banquinhos sem encosto apenas observando o do centro-oeste trabalhar.

_"...Devo dizer que nesse dia meio que agradeci que estávamos todos economizando água –E ainda estamos! – Por que se Matt estivesse lavando o carro dele nesse dia...Meu pai! Eu não ia conseguir prestar atenção em sequer uma palavra que estavam dizendo...Me desculpe Minaaas! Mas seu irmão caçula é muitooo gostooosooo. "_

\- É, mas cê disse um monte de inverdades ao meu respeito! Eu não sou nenhum super cúpido!

-...Não é...? – E a cara de piedade do tocantinense era como uma flecha no coração.

\- Não mi lembro de ter dito nenhuma inverdade – Disse simplesmente – Se num fossi pur ocê, papa e mama não estariam juntos. Quandu Pará mi disse suas intenções, concordei que ocê era a melhor pessoa, o mesmo digo para Perna.

-Viiu! – Apontou TO com a esperança recuperada.

\- Mas cê deveria ter me perguntado antes! Ver se eu me incomodo...! Se eu estava disposto...!

-...N-não está disposto...? – Aquela carinha de cachorro perdido da mudança.

-...Ah...Isso nem me ocorreu – Matt deu de ombros passando o produto na porta do condutor.

\- P-pois devia! – E vendo os olhos vidrosos do menor - ...Mas sim...Eu aceitei...

-Yaaay! – Saltitou o nortista, parecendo uma criança no natal ao saber que teria presentes – Santo tu es realmente especial!

E para seu completo choque, TO o abraçou, sorrindo bobo, provavelmente pensando em seu amor.

\- A-aha...D-de nada...- Sim, era meio italiano, mas também tinha sangue alemão e não estava acostumado a abraços por doquier.

Nem sequer Rio o abraçava assim!

\- Fico muito feliz por ti maninho! – O de olhos verdes abandonou seu labor para ir bagunçar os cabelos do mais novo – Tem o melhor do seu ramo para lhe ajudar! E se eu puder te ajudarei no que for também!

-Irmãozão! Tu eres o melhor! – E puxou Matt para o abraço grupal.

\- Hehe, sei disso!

-...Caras...Estão...Esmagando...!

_"Ninguém se pode negar a Tocantins... E nesse dia também descobri porque era tão difícil Pará conseguir trazer TO com ele para qualquer lado... O pequeno estava cercado de super-protetores por todos os lados!_

E O PIOR! Eu não poderia culpá-los disso! Quem não protegeria essa coisa mordível...?!"

Em meio ao abraço, infelizmente, nenhum dos envolvidos notou que eram observados...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

\- ...Sim, esse tipo de almoços são todo um acontecimento...Mas dessa vez deu tudo certo.

\- Devia ser só coisa dessa crise mesmo – vetou importância Pernambuco, porque o estado do carioca não havia passado despercebido para ninguém. – Ou ele está morrendu di medinho de não dá conta das olimpíadas.

\- Podia de ser isso também – Concordou Pará.

\- Eu não sei o que era, mas não me importa a opinião de vocês sobre o Rio, por que ele é il fratellino di mio cuore, o irmãozinho do meu coração! E eu me preocupo com ele!

Silêncio.

\- É ASSIM QUE SE DIZ ESPI! –Incentivou TO.

Pará riu por baixo, Pernambuco balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

...E o resto da tarde passou tranquila, se é que tramar planos para conquistar outras regiões amorosamente poderia ser considerado como algo "tranquilo e comum".

Mas no final, era apenas mais um dia de maio.

1º de abril – Diário Oficial da União.

_"Hoje comprei um diário por sugestão de Bahia...Confesso que sinto que essa é a coisa mais vergonhosa que...Não, uma das mais vergonhosas que já tive que fazer...Me vestir de coelhinho em uma das minhas primeiras páscoas foi pior..._

Mas imagino que não devia escrever isso aqui...

De toda a forma, hoje tomei uma decisão excepcional. Depois de muito refutar essa ideia... Não tive um instante de sossego desde aquele bendito pesadelo de natal...

Já comprei todo o equipamento de espionagem necessário, acredito que mereço pontos por conseguir negociar tão brilhantemente com Pequim por eles. Aleguei que era apenas medidas de contra-espionagem, e claro...Não paguei nada barato. Mas é um investimento que vale a pena!

Agora eu saberei definitivamente... O que os Estados fazem quando sua capital não está olhando..."

Brasília fechou o caderninho com a bandeira do Brasil, e deitou em sua cama pensando em como usaria seu novo equipamento.

Ignorando completamente os protestos do "alter-ego", como o havia chamado, ao lado de sua cama. Um rapaz transparente que um dia teve pele morena e que protestava veementemente de que ele estava fazendo tudo errado.

Mas afinal, o que um fantasma poderia fazer para impedir um homem seguro de sua decisão?

* * *

**Crônicas de REVIEWS **

Então...Vamos lá responder os comentários meegamente atrasados!

**REVIEWS CAPÍTULO XVIII** (Dios..Acumularam tanto!)

**Caqui (de brigadeiro)**

VOCÊ ESTÁ ERRADA E O SUL GOSTA DE OUTRA PESSOA! Pronto, falei ;D Sente-se melhor?...  
Só uma pena que não é tão fácil assim :x Eu sempre escrevo de madrugada, é muito bom! (mas revisar é um saco) Dessa vez você pode dizer DE VERDADE que eu demorei XDD''

Sim, Espi foi bem ingênuo em relação as coisas que Pará lhe disse, mas não é como se ele conhece-seeee Sampa tão bem assim. Minis ataques que se vão elevando.

"To imaginando o Sampa falando "Minas, vc cava tão bem, msm sendo tão pequeno! Então, já que vc tem esse talento, vc pode cavar uma cova pra cabeça que o papa tem aqui com ele?" E ele se diverte com isso. Ai, ai essa família não tem salvação."

AHUAHUAhAUHAuAUAHUAUA XDDD Definitivamente, uma diversão meio mórbida, mas são coisas da profissão rsrs

Sampa e seus beijos mágicos ;D Devia patentear, produzir em escala industrial! Seria uma boa ideia...Se certo carioca não discordasse disso...

CARAACAAA que memoria foda para sonhos bizarros XDDD Parabéns!...Eu acho né...  
Só não espere roupa lavada de Sampa, ou uma casa minimamente habitável... Na verdade o paulista é BEM desorganizado para desespero do carioca rsrs

O Paraná ainda terá muita dor de cabeça...Pobrizinho..

Certo! Agora vamos às suas dúvidas!

1- Chama de "nosso pai" quando se refere a ele, todos os chamam assim é tipo uma convenção. Frente a frente...Hmmm, Brasil não costuma falar muito com seus estadinhos, quando o chama de "pai" é mas como...Apenas um título. Mas Matt geralmente só o chama de "Velho" em consideração a Sampa. (Sim, Sampa ri malevolamente de sua pátria nessas cenas)

2- O Paraná tem sangue russo, ucraniano, inglês... Que mistura terrível! Mas se formos eleger um ponto fraco, seria sua família. Isso inclui Sampa, Matt, Minas, RS e principalmente Santa.

Foi cara de pau não rsrsr Só me perdoe a demora!

** Carol**

Se você perdoar minha demora, te perdoo sim =x

Part1: os São-Minenses as vezes dão diabetes , outras vezes dão taquicardia XD São bem variáveis.

Part2: Cortar o toddynho! COMO ERES CRUEL! Como se ele já não estivesse sofrendo o bastante ;-; Ah, espera... Ele prefere leite puro, ok pode seguir com sua proibição (y)

Sim que Minas esta descontrolando-se com esse capixaba...tsc, tsc, tsc  
Era perigoso que colocassem fogo na casa, alguém precisava pará-los u.u

RSRS Além do que, podemos dizer que isso é justiça poética em resposta a vez que Espi interrompeu um grande comento São-Minense. ;X

Part3: Ele aceita sim, faria companhia para o Teddy Oscar, o ursinho que Brasil lhe deu quando aprendeu a falar seu nome (Ou melhor, quando disse Bubaah pela primeira vez...Ah...Esses latinos...)

Tudo em ordem e chegado capitã! Ò.o7

Part4: Quem sabe caia...Quem sabe não...Essa ideia também pode pegar, heim!  
Mas Espi dá nome ao diário de acordo com o que de mais bizarro aconteceu aquele dia rsrs  
Serão muitos nomes!

Part5/6/7: Espero que tenhas gostado de como ficou o capítulo de natal.

Part8: Qual a vantagem de você ter um irmão mais velho assustador senão pode usá-lo de ameaça? Rsrs E Santa Catarina ainda terá muitas surpresas sobre seu pequeno Pahzinho

Há! Acabei postando sim antes do dia 25 u.ú/ ...E depois só dentro de 5 meses...o-o...Er...  
Bem, desculpa de novo pela demora e obrigada!

**Ju do vale**

Pois ée, não é só Rio que é desejado nesse Brasilzão rsrsr Rio que se cuide!  
Meu Deus, onde está a minha educação? Bom, eu sou a Ju, uma

É um prazer tê-la conosco Ju! Sinto muito que você começou a ler justo antes do Hiato... Mas fico realmente emocionada ao ver que ainda assim não desistiu de nós! Farei o possível para que não tenhas mais abstinências rsrs

Que bom! Eu também faço isso com música brasileira rsrs Tenho até playlist no youtube de CdE e Crônicas, dá uma olhada na minha velha conta, chama-se "Teorizando com Tsuki"  
Não tiro tua razão, são em grande parte originais sim, por isso me orgulho muito dos meus meninos ^^  
Não se preocupe, a tendência é BSB aparecer cada vez mais!  
CARACA, TODAS? XDD M-mas são umas 57! Que folego!  
Obrigada pelos elogios! E por nos acompanhar nesse história!


	12. Cap XII Um conto sobre certeza e des,,,

Hola! Que tal?

Como vão todos? Espero que bem! Embora fim de semestre é sempre paulera rsrs

Esse capítulo vai dedicado com carinho para Haruhi Poirot! Obrigada por me ajudar a focar-me no capítulos rs

Beeem...Aqui vamos nós começando a segunda com o pé direito, hã?

Semana que vêm, talvez, eu disse...Taaalveeez, saia outro capítulo numa pausa semana ao invês da quinzenal.

Taaalveeez~

Sobre a resposta dos reviews...Notei que deixei acumular muitos! Oh mio cielo! . Por isso, eu vou respondendo aos poucos, va bene?

* * *

**Capítulo XII – Um conto sobre certeza e desconfiança**

1º de maio –Diário oficial da união.

_"...Desde a última vez que eu lhe escrevi há um mês, não tive muitos avanços... Durante todo o mês de abril eu tentei uma e outra vez usar dos aparelhos que havia adquirido para obter as informações que eu desejava, mas...Mas...(me perdoe as palavras amargas diário) PORRA! SERÁ QUE O UNIVERSO ME ODEIA POR UM ACASO?! CADA VEZ QUE EU TENTAVA, ALGUMA COISA ESTÚPIDA ME ATRAPALHAVA!_

Na primeira semana de abril quando tentei esconder câmeras num vaso de flores..."

...Em algum dia de abril...

Brasília observava com um sorriso satisfeito um vaso de flores, havia comprado uma espécie estranha de rosa e colocado dentro de um vaso ao centro da mesa em que teriam a reunião daqui a poucos minutos...

A flor era apenas uma camuflagem, já que a Capital na verdade havia comprado-a apenas para conseguir esconder uma micro-câmera que tinha por objetivo filmar o que acontecia na sala enquanto ele não estava.

São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro estranhamente foram os primeiros a chegar, estavam discutindo alguma coisa realmente...

-...É claro que gatos são melhores! São mais peludos! E ronronam! Cara...RONRONAM!

-... E sempre te olham de cima, e dormem o dia inteiro... Não dão realmente à mínima se tu está em casa ou não...Mermão, cães são muito melhores, sem dúvidas!

...irrelevante como sempre...

-...Mas os gat...Brasília? – Surpreendeu-se o paulistano ao vê-lo -... Cê já está conseguindo vir às reuniões? Pensei que Bahia ia te substituir de novo...

Depois da reunião que Rio presidiu, todos –menos São Paulo por achar a cena sexy- votaram que o carioca não assumisse mais essa função, fazendo a obrigação recair sobre Bahia.

-...Eu...Hmm...Sim, não andamos nos reunindo muito então eu – tampou a boca para tossir - ...Achei melhor vir..

\- Vê se não se esforça demais pivete – Brincou o carioca bagunçando seus cabelos.

-Não sou pivete! E não faça isso!

\- Hmmm...- Se não conhecesse o paulistano, diria que ele estava preocupado. – Matt sabe que cê está aqui?

-...He?! -... Não esperava esse tipo de comentário. - ...Er...Ele...E por que eu deveria contar onde vou para ele? – Impôs no que pretendia ser imponência, mas acabou apenas soando rebelde.

-...Tem razão Rio, ele é um pivete.

-EI!

-Aaah, finalmente nós concordamos em alguma coisa!

Assim que mais alguns suspeitos, ou melhor, Estados chegaram, no caso Pernambuco, Ceará e Paraíba, logo da região Sul, Santo, Pará, Tocantins e Amazonas, a capital inventou a desculpa que iria ao banheiro para poder dar a oportunidade de sua camerazinha atuar.

-...Vai ser agora... – Disse entusiasmado Brasília escondido atrás da grande porta do salão.

-...Estás tornando-se paranóico...- Um sussurro sombria que não vinha de um lugar especifico colocou em forma de repreensão.

\- Cale-se Alter-ego!

-Quantas vezes tenho que dizer-te que não sou te-

-Shhhh!

Pernambuco, Paraíba e Ceará saíram da sala dizendo que iam comer alguma coisa antes da reunião, Pará e Amazonas também passaram discutindo alegando que iam buscar Rondônia que parecia ter se perdido. Havia sobrado apenas o sudeste e o sul na sala...Santa e Paraná logo os seguiram também, em silêncio.

E na sala nada demais acontecia, São Paulo e Rio discutiam agora sobre filmes e gêneros, até que finalmente...Quando a Capital estava avaliando sair do seu esconderijo... Uma voz que não sabia identificar bem de quem era cortou os assuntos.

\- ...E onde está Bahia, Sul?

-...Ela disse-me que está por chegar – Essa era a resposta gaúcha, um ponto a suspeitar, por que de todos o sulista saberia o paradeiro da baiana?

\- Há, isso significa que deve estar acordando no hotel ainda – Refutou a voz sarcástica do paulista.

-...É possível... –Acrescentou Sul com um suspiro cansado.

-...Se fosse eu levando essa reunião, isso não aconteceria.

-NEM PENSAR! – Exclamaram a voz desconhecida e o sulista.

-...Bem Rio, se for por mim isso... – É AGORA pensava Brasília ouvindo atentamente a voz do paulista- Mas O QUE é ISSO no vaso?!

O sangue brasiliense congelou, e seu alter-ego tomou uma forma mais fantasmagórica para poder observar a cena.

-...Ele não pode ter visto...É MINUSCURA! – Gritou...No máximo possível de um sussurro.

-...Ele está com tua flor em palma...

-Não pode ser!

-...Vejamos... Isso é uma flor, esse é um vaso...Não vejo nenhuma irregularidade – Opinou o carioca.

-Cê não consegue ver o problema, não é?

-...Não...Na verdade não.

A capital começou a suar frio, não...Estava tudo bem...Nem que São Paulo descobrisse a câmera ele teria problemas...Poderia...Sei lá...Culpar os Estados dos Estados Unidos? Sim...Era uma ideia...Boa até...Não importa, a culpa nunca cairia nele.

\- Quem montou esse vaso?!

-...Eu vi Brasília comprando uma flor no térreo, por quê? – A voz desconhecida.

"MERDA!" - Pensou frustrado.

-...Crío, de verás estás com um grande problema em mãos – Opinou mais uma vez o alter-ego.

-...Dispenso ouvir isso de você! – Respirou fundo, tentando controlar-se, tentando pensar numa desculpa decente...

Será que os brasileiros ainda acreditariam na história do "Eu não sabia de nada...?"

-...Mas que falta de tato! Vocês capitais não tem o MÍNIMO de bom gosto? – Colocava o paulistano revoltado – Deveriam pelo menos saber diferenciar uma rosa de uma camélia! Isso é claaaramente um vaso de rosas, essa camélia está completamente fora de contesto. Uma ofensa! Tome!

-...Er...Obrigado...? – Era a voz.

-...Como tu eres gay paulista...

-...É só uma flor mano...

\- Calem a boca! Só uma flor! HÁ! Ao menos alguém, ALGUÉM nesse País tem que ter bom gosto, certo Espi?!

-Me tira dessa...!

E uma briga teve inicio entre Sul, Rio e o paulista sobre "quem realmente tinha bom gosto".

Bahia não compareceu a reunião. Pará e Amazonas não acharam Rondônia a tempo, mas durante o tempo que Brasília levou para se recuperar da cena, Ceará ajudou um senhor que vendia pipoca num cesto a vender o suficiente para comprarem um carrinho de pipoca pequeno e discutirem novos investimentos.

Ainda assim teve que ouvir as risadas de seu alter-ego pelos próximos três dias...

_"...Minha tentativa foi um completo fracasso, e ainda perdi minha camera! E ELA FOI CARA!...Maldição! (Me perdoe diário pelo vocabulário) Por que São Paulo tinha que entender tanto de flores?!...Bem...Mas com esses conhecimentos ele consegue vender muito nesse setor o que ajuda na economia da sua região e no prestigio do País, uma vez que flores são..._

MAS TINHA QUE SER TANTO ASSIM?! COMO EU IA SABER QUE AQUELA FLOR NÃO ERA UMA ROSA?! TINHA A COR DE UMA!

Porém eu ainda assim não desisti! Sim, eu havia perdido a minha câmera... Mas ainda tinha um eficiente e discreto programa de computador!Sim, imaginei que ao invés de esconder...O melhor esconderijo seria à olhos de qualquer um, só precisava me certificar que ninguém, sei lá, explodisse o computador, e tudo daria certo!...Eu só não imaginava que..."

...Em algum outro dia qualquer de abril...

-...Outra reunião em tão pouco tempo...- Resmungava Paraíba.

-...Brasília parece muito obstinado ultimamente, isso deve ser um boum sinal. – Opinou Ceará animado e ensolarado como sempre, andando pelos corredores ao lado de sua irmã

Brasília caminhava não muito atrás dos dois, mas numa distancia suficiente para não ter que puxar assunto. Estava cansado, frustrado e com olheiras, mas não pensava em desistir. O computador já estava na sala, havia colocado um papel nele com o logotipo do hotel. Tudo seguia de acordo com seu plano...Ninguém desconfiaria dele dessa vez, não havia como!

-...Falando no Perna...Eu tenhu notadu qui ele tem saído muito...Para esse...Como ele chama? ESPIPATO? É um nome muito estranho para um órgão estadual deli, num acha não?

Provavelmente era impressão, mas de repente a capital podia jurar que a temperatura inesperadamente começou a cair.

-...É...Ele tem, sim, nome suspeito...

Levantou o rosto buscando seu alter-ego, ou de onde vinha essa voz sombria que lembrava a morte, não era possível que outra coisa estranha e sobrenatural o estava seguindo! Mas não havia nada no corredor além dos três, então concluiu que era melhor ignorar o assunto...

A reunião seguiu completamente normal...

Ou seja, gritos, brigas, discussões, mais brigas...E nada realmente foi resolvido. Padrão esperado.

Estava ainda mais exausto do que quando começou aquele encontro inútil, mas ainda não ia desistir de obter algumas informações relevantes.

Os Estados começaram a recolher suas coisas para o recesso, até que São Paulo aproximou-se perigosamente do computador.

-...Eu nunca tinha visto esse equipamento aqui...

-A-aáh...Acho que...Eles decidiram investir em tecnologia – Inventou, não perderia outro equipamento para o paulistano! - ...Mas o nosso pacote nesse hotel não inclui o uso dos eletrônicos, só a sala.

"MUITO BEM!" – parabenizou-se mentalmente pela mentira.

-Há...Eu já esperava, afinal, esse modelo saiu há poucas semanas aqui no País...Nem eu tenho ele ainda! – Admitiu frustrado o paulistano. – Como se nossos chefes fossem pagar para usarmos coisas boas assim...

O brasiliense teve que aturar a cena incomoda do ex-bandeirante encarando feio o aparelho, como amaldiçoando sua existência por ainda não ter um assim em sua pose, mas por sorte...Por pior que o paulistano fosse, não tinha poder para destruir as coisas com a força da mente.

...Pelo menos não que saiba...

\- Onde vamos almoçar? – Até Rio aparecer.

\- Na loja de eletrônicos que tem aqui na frente!

-...Não vendem comida lá, só...Computadores.

\- EXATAMENTE! É uma questão de orgulho! – E os dois saíram em meio a um longo e complexo monologo do paulistano sobre tecnologia e revolta sobre um hotel de 5ª ter um aparelho que ele não tinha.

Mas tirando isso, a ameaça era mínima.

Respirou fundo observando a sala, só restavam Minas, Pernambuco, Paraíba e Ceará na sala.

Minas estava tão distraído que sequer parecia minimamente presente, enquanto desenhava xícaras num papel, já Pernambuco e Paraíba conversavam normal, ao tempo que o cearense também parecia...Incomodado?

-...Aconteceu alguma coisa Ceará...?

-...Bixinho! E pur que isso seria importante...?

_"Essa é a deixa!" _pensou com certeza o brasiliense ao ver que discretamente o pernambucano buscou seu olhar para ver se ele prestava atenção.

-Eu vou descer para comprar algo pra comer, Minas você quer algo? – Jogou desinteressadamente para que o pernambucano não desconfiasse dele.

E parabenizou-se internamente pela sua atuação.

-...Café...Quero...Café.

Alguém precisava devolver a alma para esse mineiro...E Café? Pensava que ele vivia exclusivamente de pão-de-queijo...

-...Er...Ok...E vocês?

-Eu já vô desce também, obrigado Brasília – Sorriu Ceará.

E fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, a Capital desceu até o térreo cantante, tendo a certeza que ali haveria uma discussão que lhe renderia valiosas informações!

Ou ao menos, isso esperava...

\- VISSE! Pretendia discutir na frente de Brasília?!

-E por um acaso estamos fazendo algo qui ele num podi de saber?

-Claro que sim! Ele não pode saber que eu sou...

\- Um homi muito ocupado, que num lembra mais dus seus irmãos. Mas tudo beeem, por que você está tratando de assuntus oficiais, num é?

-E-eu...- Desviou o olhar

\- Olha nus meus olhus Estado do Pernambuco! Olha e me diz qui ocê anda ocupada cum coisas oficiais du seu Estado.

Um silêncio formou-se, onde Paraíba observava um tanto aflita de um para o outro. Não esperava que o cearense estava tãaao mexido assim com esse assunto.

-...Eu...- Levantou o rosto e o olhou nos olhos contrários - ...Estou com os ESPIPATO por interessantes oficiais do meu Estado. E para o bem do que...Eu mais amo.

-...Mais ama, não é... – Sussurrou o cearense – Claro, seu povo, depois de tudo, é o mais importante... Como Estados é o que realmente devemos...Certo me desculpa eu...Íba, desce comigo...Vamos comprar algo pra comer.

Apesar do pedido de desculpas...Parecia...Decepcionado.

-Ah, claro...Você vem Perna?

-...Não eu...Tenho algo pra fazer...

-...Claro que tem – Pós num tom doído, e sem que o mais velho tivesse tempo de contestar empurrou a paraibana porta a fora.

-...CE...- Chamou a paraibana depois de alguns instantes de silêncio - ...Eu realmente acredito que ele está falandu a verdade e mesmo qui...

-E mesmo qui...O quê?! – Completou azedo, lado suspirou e acrescentou - ...Me perdoe Íba...É que eu nunca estive nesse tipo de situação...Eu num acho qui ele tá mintindo...mas... Também num consigo deixá di desconfiar deli...Talvez eu só num seja boum o bastante i ele se cansou di eu..

\- Isso nunca! – Afirmou – Comu se alguém pudesse di fartar-se de um homão tão perfeito!

De volta a sala, Pernambuco sentia o estômago revirar-se...Não estava mentindo... Era verdade que estava com Espi, Pará e Tocantins...E que fazia isso por um interesse seu...Pelo que mais amava...

É claro que amava sua gente! E Paraíba e seus outros irmãos...Mas...Ceará era diferente...Era...Especial...E queria descobrir um modo de mostrar-lhe isso.

Mas por agora...

-...Minas Gerais... – O mineiro levantou devagaaar o rosto, como se pesasse toneladas -...Hã...Onde está o Espi? Cê falou cum ele hoje?

-...Ele tem uma riunião cum seu chefe hoji...E NÃO, eu não falei cum ele...Eu não estou falando cum ele, eu praticamente num o vejo desde o natal...! –Levantou- se de golpe – NUM PRECISA JOGA ISSU NA MINHA CARA!

E simplesmente saiu...Deixando o Pernambuco de boca aberta.

-...Mas o que foi que eu disse?!

Bufou...Irritado, apoiando o rosto na mão e o cotovelo na mesa...Encontrando-se com o notebook...

Ah, o notebook...Levantou-se e examinou-o...Lembrando o que o paulistano tinha falado.

...Era...Era...Simplesmente perfeito!O acabamento, a tecnologia... O Design!...Deveria ser uma fortuna... Se nem o paulista o possuía... Nem o paulista... Com certeza era algo especial... Único...

Sorriu de lado, conferiu o relógio... Ainda tinha tempo. Foi até suas coisas e tirou um estojinho de chaves de fenda...Se desmontasse esse notebook...Entender como funcionava...Poderia tentar montar um tão bom quanto! Nem que tivesse que negociar algumas peças com o mercenário paulista, não importava, montaria um computador ainda melhor que esse e...Presentearia Ceará.

Sim, afinal, o primeiro e antigo notebook azul que havia feito para ele há alguns anos já estava bem acabado, e o segundo ficando ultrapassado. Poderia ser seu presente de dia dos namorados...Mas dessa vez pintaria ele apenas com a bandeira da casa de seu amado.

Afinal, qual era o problema de dar uma desmontadinha num computador? Uma vez que o arruma-se depois...

Não haveria problemas, não é?

E Brasília até teria chegado a tempo de ver a desmontagem... Se não tivesse sido...Interrompido no caminho de volta a sala...

Caminhava ainda feliz e relaxado à caminho do prédio, mesmo seu alter-ego não o estava incomodando hoje! Até que uma voz suplicante o fez parar.

-...Por favor... Tu teria...Comida...

A capital suspirou pesadamente, ainda sem virar-se...

-...Senhor, eu não dou esmolas porque acredito que cada um deve ganhar pelo esforço de seu trabalho, mas se tiver fome eu posso comprar-lhe algo- Virou-se – que possa...RIO!

\- Por favor... – Suplicou o carioca agarrando seu braço – POR FAVOR, eu estou com fome! Qualquer coisa! De capital pra capital, quebra essa barra manoo!

-..Ah...Eh...Heim?!

-Riiio! Pare de frescura! – São Paulo agarrado do outro braço fluminense – Só mais duas lojas! Eu sei que vou conseguir um preço melhor!

-Pooor faaaavoooor!

E quando finalmente conseguiu sua liberdade dando para o mendingo carioca o lanche que Goiás embrulhou para ele e o café de Minas para São Paulo. Pernambuco já estava sentado longe do computador analisando o que parecia ser uma semente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**Até que ao mexer no seu computador ao final da reunião...Descobriu que o programa havia sumido completamente.**

"_...O programa simplesmente tivesse sumido! Pequim me garantiu que isso era impossível! Que uma peça interna era responsável de garantir que as informações fossem captadas mesmo que o aparelho fosse formatado mil vezes! Cortado no meio, e até destruído parcialmente! ENTÃO O QUE CARALHO ACONTECEU?! (...Estou me exaltando muito hoje...) Minha última tentativa, junto com meu último equipamento foi na semana passada...O microfone de botão era tudo que me restava..Eu não me orgulho disso, mas paguei uma mulher para...Seduzir...Alguns Estados...Mas é claro que eu não contava com o fator...'desastre estadual'..."_

-...Você me entendeu?

-...Claro, é só seduzir esses homens das fotos, oferecendo bebida, me insinuando, isso é pão comido bobo – A mulher ruiva e de protuberantes peitos guardou o dinheiro que lhe era dado no sutiã e deu-lhe uma piscadinha enquanto arrumava o botão de seu graaande decote.

-...Hãa...he...S-sim...Isso... – Confirmava sem conseguir desviar o olhar daqueles peitos. Bem...Ele era um dos mais jovens, mas ainda era um homem!

Dessa forma, ele vestiu-se de garçom, com direito a bigode italiano e óculos., e observou o trabalho de sua...Colaboradora... Isso quando não se distraía com pedidos ou com os peitos dela...

O primeiro foi Rio de Janeiro.

-...Eu queria uma cerveja por favor – Assim que o reconheceu, a jovem aproximou-se.

O carioca estava distraído vendo as mensagens de seu celular.

-...Por conta da casa, Darling – Sorriu sedutora, apoiando-se na mesa com o cotovelo e o rosto na mão.

-...Vejam só...Serviço 5 estrelas e bilíngüe – Sorriu galante o fluminense, seguindo o jogo e pegando a bebida – Merci mon Cheri

\- Ooooh, é estrangeiro...? Sabe, eu amo essa...Singularidade dos estrangeiros...- Começou a deslizar um dos dedos em direção ao mais velho.

-Não, sou brasileiro mesmo, carioca da gema podemos dizer... – Levantou o copo, como fazendo um brinde em homenagem a mulher.

-Hmmm~ Mas não por isso menos sedutor... – Aproximou ainda mais sua mão do braço contrário - ...Ou menos desejável~

-É...Eu sei disso – Sorriu igualmente sedutor, e ocupou-se de beber.

"...Mas que ego..." Pensaram a atendente e certo garçom italiano.

-...Então... As mulheres devem ficar louquinhas por você... – Quase tocando...

-Ah sim, eu causo esse tipo de efeito~~ - Ladeou o rosto

"Convencido...Mas sexy" Pensou a mulher.

-...Afinal...Como não se atrair por um homem tão... – Sussurrou entre dentes. Ia tocar quando...Repentinamente o mais velho afastou-se– Sexy...

-É o que meu namorado se pergunta todos os dias – Riu com a expressão de choque da moça – Mas obrigado mesmo assim pela bebida! Tenha uma boa tarde!

Deu um último gole na cerveja, e saiu assobiando como se nada, juntando-se a São Paulo e contando que tinha conseguido consumir algo de graça de novo.

\- Você não me disse que ele era gay! – Alegou a mulher revoltada assim que o balcão ficou vazio.

-...É que eu não tinha certeza se ele era! – Defendeu-se Ozcare, o garçom.

-E como você espera que eu seduza gays?!

-Bem!...Seja criativa...?

-...Certo, isso vai custar mais caro.

-...Sabia que ia dizer isso... –Suspirou cansado.

Quando veio Rio Grande do Sul.

\- Uma cerveja, por favor.

-...Por conta da casa honey – Sorriu, entregando a bebida.

-...Ah é? Por quê? – Questionou inocente completamente despistado sobre o tom sedutor utilizado.

-...Por que eu gostei de você – Tentou emendar aproximando-se mais e dessa vez tocando de uma vez o braço do gaúcho. -...Oh...Tão musculoso~~

-Ah! Eu malho – Anunciou feliz tomando um gole – Sabes, eu sou militar então essas coisas são necessárias.

-...hohoho~ Um homem de farda! Que sorte e eu tenho...~ - Quase deitou-se na mesa.

-...Rapariga, me desculpe ma-

\- Está me chamando de prostituta?! – Ok, seduzir homens por dinheiro, mas nada de ser taxada de puta por isso!

-Hã? N-não! Rapariga é só...

-Pois saiba que eu sou uma mulher muito direita, e não preciso de um desconhecido para me dar lição de moral!

-BAH!N-não! A Senhora não entendeu! Rapariga é-...Eu só ia dizer que mesmo sendo militar eu não posso multar pessoas que estacionam errado frente a teu bar e...

\- Eu não quero ouvir suas justificativas!

-...É só que me pedem muito isso e...Ah! Perdoe-me não foi minha intenção ofender-te! Nota-se que eres uma mulher direita...

BUM

Todo o resto da cerveja caiu sobre os peitos da rapariga.

-ME DESCULPE! F-FOI! Alguém me empurrou...

-ô pai ô...Disculpa Rio du Sul, eu tropecei no meu vestido...- Sorriu inocente – Ocê ta bem?

\- ...Hã...Sim...Mas...Eu acabei derrubando...

-Aaah! Tenho certeza qui a moça vai di ti perdua, num é? Foi só um acidente! – Sorriu para a mulher – Me diiiiisculpa! Eu sou meio desatenta às vezes. Edwardo, seu irmão estava te procurando, daí eu vim ti buscá

-...Pah? Certo, já vou. Desculpe-nos rapa...Senhorita – Deixou o valor da cerveja na mesa, e foi embora com sua baiana.

-Espero que o microfone não tenha estragado! AH! Bah! Que momento você escolheu para ser desastrada!

O microfone estava funcionando, mas a jovem estava em choque...Como boa mulher tinha entendido o sorriso da baiana e...Teve a sensação de que seu sangue congelou por alguns segundos. Porém também sentia certo respeito, essa sim sabia proteger seu homem, e o pobre nem percebia isso, parecia uma criança nas mãos delas...Esses homens...

Quando a vez foi Paraná. ..

-...Um copo de vodka, por favor...

\- É por conta da casa querido~ - Soltou a moça depois de certificar-se que não havia nenhuma mulher, ou homem...Ameaçador observando.

\- Oooh! - O pequeno loiro ruborizou-se de imediato -...N-não é necessário eu...Posso pagar.

-Vejam só ~ Um homem tímido e educado, mas com gosto forte pra bebidas...- Sorriu ladeada - Só falta dizer-me agora que é um romántico~

\- B-Bem...Talvez um pouco... - Sussurrou vermelho como uma cereja.

\- É o último da sua espécie então~ - Esticou a mão e desenhou círculos em nas costas das mãos contrárias. - Beba...Eu insisto amorzinho...

O sulista respirou fundo, desejando que a terra o engolisse...Mas era bebida de graça...E era uma mulher tão bonita...Foi então desviando o olhar que viu Santa Catarina conversando com um rapaz...E o sangue lhe ferveu.

Sim, era tímido, mas...

-...Tudo bem, eu aceito. A vodka deve mesmo ter um gosto ainda melhor servido por uma mulher tão bela...

A jovem abriu a boca ligeiramente pelo elogio, ser cantada de uma forma tão sutil...Ao tempo que Ozcare deixou uma bandeija cair no chão de espanto.

Oh sim, tímido Mas todo um latino.

Quando foi a vez de Paraná...

-...Um copo de vodka, por favor...

\- É por conta da casa querido~ - Soltou a moça depois de certificar-se que não havia nenhuma mulher, ou homem...Ameaçador observando.

\- Oooh! - O pequeno loiro ruborizou-se de imediato -...N-não é necessário eu...Posso pagar.

-Vejam só ~ Um homem tímido e educado, mas com gosto forte pra bebidas...- Sorriu ladeada - Só falta dizer-me agora que é um romântico~

\- B-Bem...Talvez um pouco... - Sussurrou vermelho como uma cereja.

\- É o último da sua espécie então~ - Esticou o braço e desenhou círculos nas costas das mãos contrárias. - Beba...Eu insisto amorzinho...

O sulista respirou fundo, desejando que a terra o engolisse...Mas era bebida de graça...E era uma mulher tão bonita...E ruiva...Foi então que desviou o olhar e viu Santa Catarina conversando com um rapaz...E o sangue lhe ferveu.

Sim, era tímido, mas...

-...Tudo bem, eu aceito. A vodka deve mesmo ter um gosto ainda melhor servido por uma mulher tão bela...

A jovem abriu a boca ligeiramente pelo elogio, ser cantada de uma forma tão sutil...Ao tempo que Ozcare deixou uma bandeja cair no chão de espanto.

Oh sim, tímido, mas todo um latino.

Paraná por sua vez deu um gole em sua bebida, agradecendo sua sorte pela vodka ser transparente, o que lhe dava uma boa visão daquele belo par de peitos.

De canto de olho dirigiu mais um olhar para Santa Catarina que parecia estar trocando telefones com o tal homem.

\- Como eu imaginei, tem um gosto muito especial - Sorriu cortes - Muito obrigado senhorita~ -Tomou entre seus dedos a mão que acariciava a sua, inclinou-se e a beijou.- Por me permitir beber algo oferecido por mãos tão delicadas

\- Aaah...E ainda é um gentleman ~

Ozcare, ainda de boca aberta e ignorando o cliente que lhe pedia bebida, observava como os papéis haviam se invertido e agora a caçadora virava caça.

Eles ainda ficaram outros cinco minutos flertando entre eles, até o sulista com o sorriso galanteador guardar um papel com um número de telefone no bolso da jaqueta azul que usava, e com a caneta usada para anotar os pedidos marcou seu próprio número na mão dela.

\- Então, nos vemos no fim do seu experiente, my lady.

E retirou-se deixando a mulher com um olhar sonhador. Isso até certo brasiliense aproximar-se revoltado.

\- O que cê pensa que tá fazendo?! - Tamanha era a raiva que até resumia suas palavras.

\- Ué, o que me pediu - Observou cobiçosa sua mão - Em nenhum momento você me disse que eu não poderia sair com um deles

\- Sim! Mas...!

\- A propósito! - Estendeu a mão - Vodka é mais caro que cerveja querido~

Ia acabar indo a falência dessa forma, e nem sequer parecia próximo de um resultado decente. ..

Enquanto isso perto da saída.

\- Eu não acredito que tu pegaste o telefone daquela mulher! Ela praticamente tem escrito "vadia" na testa! – Inconformada Santa Catarina com as mãos na cintura. - Eu achei que tu foste tímido! Até isso em tu es falso? !

\- Eu sou tímedo! - Defendeu -se ruborizando-se surpreso por ser atacado assim tão de súbito -...Mas eu ainda sou homem!

\- Mas é uma vadia!

-...Bem, não é como se eu quesesse casar com ela.

"Aaah...Resposta errada" Pensou quando a face da catarinense tornava-se tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos, mas por um motivo bem diferente do que timidez.

\- Eu não ACREDITO que tu vais a sair com ESSA mulher apenas para levá-la pra cama! Eu esperava mais de tu pahzinho! - Virou de costas para ir embora, visivelmente irritada.

O paranaense observou de boca aberta como a mais nova afastava-se. Havia sido claramente ofendido e pior...Simplesmente porque uma mulher tinha dado em cima dele! Nem tinha sido ele que começou! Só havia descido por que avisaram no hotel que as bebidas estavam com desconto...

E o PIOR, que moral tinha a sulista de repreendê-lo quando ele claramente VIU ela trocando telefones também!

\- E qual o problema!?

Talvez fosse seu sangue inglês falando, quem sabe o do norte da Europa ou esse lado seu que por séculos passou sendo praticamente "São Paulo do Sul" até sua emancipação. Até mesmo podia ser simplesmente outra explosão latina.

Provavelmente só estava de saco cheio. Não sabia a razão, mas dessa vez...Como no natal, Santa havia ido longe demais...

\- ...Como...? -Ela voltou a encará-lo.

\- Eu disse "E qual o problema?". - Deu alguns passos em direção a mais nova - Eu sou solteiro, sou homem. Talvez você não saiba, mas existem mulheres nesse mundo que não pensam em mim apenas como um ursinho fofo!

-...Tu realmente não é quem eu achei que fosse - colocou doída

\- Otémo! - Exclamou finalizando o assunto.

\- Ótimo!

E foi a vez do sulista dar as costas e não dizer mais nada.

\- Que ceninha essa de cês heim... - Voltava o homem que antes a ruiva conversava. Ceará. - E ainda por cima Brasília de bigode me ignorou completamente.

\- Paraná não é o homem que eu sempre esperei que fosse.. - Declarou triste ignorando o comentário anterior.

\- Bem, as melhores coisas da vida geralmente não são como esperamos - Sorriu - Me desculpe ma eu vou procurar onde se enfiou o Perna. Mais uma vez obrigado pelo telefone de São Paulo.

-...Magina... -Respondeu distraída, e numa despedida simples cada um seguiu para um lado.

Quando Ceará...

\- Será que cê podi me dá uma cerveja...? U outro "atendente" me ignorou.

A jovem que ainda encarava encantada o telefone em sua mão voltou sua vista ao cearense, e dele para as fotos embaixo do balcão notando que era uma de suas vítimas.

\- Ah, claro...- Foi buscar a bebida - ...É por conta da casa querido~

\- Ah, Brasília está pagando?

-...Brasília. ..?

\- É o apelido daquele cara di bigodim mexicanamente ítalo! - Respondeu fazendo careta e tentando imitar o bigode com o dedo indicador - Bixinho! Mas acho que isso deve di ser segredo, não ? - Com sua outra mão massageava uma longa barba invisível.

Brasília não conseguia ouvir o que diziam, o bar começava a estar muito cheio deixando-o extremamente ocupado, mas isso não foi impedimento para que entrasse em choque mais uma vez ao ver que a atendente ria, ou melhor, praticamente gargalhava.

O cearense também parecia impressionado com a reação.

\- Você é engraçado! ! -Ela disse tentando normalizar a respiração.

-...Sério. ..Cê acha isso...?

\- Sim! - Ela limpava as lágrimas dos risos - Adoro homens que me façam rir! Ainda mais um tão bonito como você!

O nordestino observava a mulher com a boca formando um perfeito "O", enquanto começava a ruborizar-se sutilmente.

-Aah...Bem...Obrigado!...Poxa...Eu não costumo receber elogios assim! - Batucou o balcão com os dedos tentando achar o que dizer, abrindo em seguida seu sorriso costumeiro - Muito obrigado ! Cê também é moça bonita! E tem um ótimo senso de humor!

Os dois começaram a conversar animadamente, e mais uma vez Ozcare ficou responsável por todo o bar.

\- Aaaaah, então cê é de Alagoas, eu tenhu parentes lá! E uma meia irmã também - Cinco minutos depois - aaah sim, intão já foi pra praia de ponta negra? - outros cinco minutos - Aaah sobrinha da dona Vilma! Sim! Ela costumava ter um restaurante nordestino em Belém, não? - ...Outros cinco - Gostei muito da Dona Cláudia! Faz tempo que não a vejo, podíamos marcar algo!

\- Claro! - Confirmou animada a jovem marcando seu endereço num papel - Não acredito que você conheceu a minha avó e minha tia! Ela fechou o restaurante no final dos anos 90!

\- Ah, qui eu possu dizê, viajo bastante por esse Brasil e adoro di conhece gente nova~

Trocaram informações e despediram-se alegremente como se fossem amigos que não se viam a séculos.

\- O que exatamente foi isso...? - Questionou Pernambuco de braços cruzados encarando a mulher.

\- Apenas ampliando minhas fontes de informação - Sorriu satisfeito - A propósito, Brasília pagou bebida para todos!

Na vez de Pernambuco.

\- Oi...Hã...Me disseram que tem bebida de graça aqui...- Questionou sem graça, porém sem deixar de encarar mal a mulher.

-Claro amor~~ - Ela deu-lhe uma piscadela, mandou um beijinho e foi buscar a bebida, perdendo uma pequena aura escura que se formava em suas costas -... Aqui está...Ué. ..

-Pode dar pra mim! - Exclamou feliz Ceará - E mande lembranças minhas para tia Josefá!

E saiu encontrou-se com um homem debruçado no chão, com uma clara expressão de dor.

-Por que cê...! - Massageava seu quadril - Cê que me mandou lá!

\- É, tem razão. Mas eu simpatizei cum ela, intão bati em ocê. - Bufou irritado. - Agora para di frescura qui só foi uma sovinha, levanta e pega sua bebida di uma vez qui eu num gostu di homi frouxo!

Dito isso deixou o copo numa mesa e saiu como se nada.

\- Visse! - Exclamou levantando-se com dificuldade – Cabra ciumento da porra...

Porém ainda assim pegou a bebida e o seguiu rapidamente para evitar o pior...

No caso de Espírito Santo.

\- Moça, uma bebida, por favor...

A alagoense nem se mexeu, ocupada em passar batom com um espelhinho, foi assim pelos próximos dez minutos.

-...Hmmm...Pode ser uma cachaça.

Então ela arrumou o cabelo, pelos próximos cinco minutos...

-...Um copo de água?

Vendo as unhas...Três minutos...

-...Olha só Brad Pitt bem ali...! - E a moça foi embora do balcão deixando-o sozinho. -...Fala sério, odeio ir em bar sozinho...

Minas Gerais. ..

-...Hmm... Você está bem...?

O mineiro que apenas sentou-se na bancada e deitou o rosto sobre as mãos, ergueu-se minimamente para encarar a atendente.

-...-Eu dissi qui queria uma pinga...

-...Hmmm, claro, é por conta da casa que- E o mineiro tornou a abaixar a cabeça, fazendo a mulher bufar e ir buscar a bebida.

\- ...O que eu faço agora... - Resmungava cabisbaixo até a mulher voltar com a bebida -...Quanto é...?

-...De graça - "Esses cornos" pensava ela vendo toda a pose de sofrimento mineira.

\- Sério? !? - À menção das palavras "de graça " o humor do moreno pareceu voltar como por magia, abrindo um grande e fofo sorriso - Uai soh! Isso é boum pur dimais! Eu posso levar dois copos intão? O quem sabe quatro? Tem um limite? Eu possu di levá a garrafa também?

E o mineiro acabou levando duas garrafas de pinga e uma de cerveja, porque não era a mulher que estava pagando mesmo e achava muito fofo como o rapaz ficava feliz como uma criança em festa junina com todas aquelas bebidas.

Uma criança beeemn alcoólica, mas pelo menos fofa...

E Tocantins.

-...Mas eu sou maior de idade! Eu juuuuroooo- Inflou as bochechas, o que não ajudou a convencer ninguém, mas ao menos ganhou um suco.

Rio Grande do Norte.

-...Uma mulher como você num devia se por num papel tão triste. Nunca vai arranjar um homem que realmente te respeite assim - Deu lição de moral na primeira cantada.

Piauí.

-...Não estou interessado em relacionamentos - Declarou secamente, e sem pegar a bebida foi embora.

Mato Grosso do Sul

-...Me perdoe moça, mas você não é do meu tipo - Direto ao ponto, mas aceitou a bebida

Pará

-... Obrigado, tu eres mui bonita, mas eu já tenho namorada...Ou quase...Em verdade é meio confuso...Mas é de graça mesmo...? - Até Amazonas aparecer e lançar um salto Ana Bella na cabeça dele, deixando-o inconsciente no chão. ...

\- Você trabalha com rapazes bem estranhos...- Comentou a barrista depois que Brasília arrastou o corpo inconsciente do nortista para trás do balcão.

\- Você não faz ideia... - Suspirou. Abandonou o quase cadáver e foi ver suas contas - E o pior é que não consegui nada realmente útil...Além da sexualidade do carioca...

\- Mas você não vai ter seu dinheiro de volta

-...Não precisa me lembrar disso - Choramingou, até que avistou outro Estado aproximando-se - Ah! É o Matt! - Saiu para esconder-se.

\- Booooooa taaarde! Fiquei sabendo que tinha cerveja de graça aqui ~

\- Você está brincando, não é? - Respondeu de mal grado lembrando-se do fora que tinha levado desse homem - Você acabou de passar aqui.

\- Eu? Claro que não! Estava dormindo, só acordei pur causa da bebida di graça hehe. Provavelmente ocê devi ter visto meu irmão gêmeo!

-... Não consegue inventar uma desculpa melhor?

\- Mas é verdade! Somos quase idênticos, quase! Pur que eu sô mais bunito! E o tom dos meus olhos são 3 tons mais claros! É o qui minha mãe me diz pelo menos, hehe

A jovem sorriu de lado, se fazia tanta questão, também entraria no jogo.

-...Então ~~ -Chamou com voz sensual apoiando-se no balcão -...Eu sou do seu tipo?

\- Hohohoho~ com certeza muíe~ - Apoiou-se na bancada também, com sorriso galante.

-...Isso é bom~ Porque você definitivamente é meu tipo~ - Aproximou-se mais, perigosamente - Eu adoro homens cabeludos ~ Soam tão...Selvagens. Eu gosto de um boom selvagem

\- Ah~ Então posso te dizê qui praticamente fui criado em meio a floresta, selvagem suficiente para você? ~ Provocou aproximando-se mais também.

Em meio a esse jogo de sedução, ambos esqueceram-se da tal bebida grátis.

\- Isso me soa bem~ - Seus rostos quase a roçar.

-...Então...Que horas a senhorita sai para podermus-

Porém uma voz forte e autoritária do outro lado da sala interrompeu o flerte.

\- MATT DE PAULO! O QUE CÊ PENSA CHE STAI FACENDO? !

\- Ai...Merda - Resmungou o mato-grossense ocultando o rosto com suas mãos.

-...Esse seria você...? - Questionou a jovem impressionada e assustada.

-...Infelizmente. ..

-...Hmmm...E quem seria...? - A atendente não sabia se achava graça ou se sentia pena do pobre rapaz. -...Seu pai...?

\- Minha mãe na verdade - Suspirou cansado passando os cabelos para trás - Meu pai é muito mais tolerante cum essas coisas.

-... S-sua... - Agora sim ela estava em choque - ...Mas é um homem...

-...Sim, o homem mais super protetor que existe - Resmungou inflando as bochechas fazendo-a lembrar-se de alguém - E um grande controlador!

\- EU OUVI ISSO! Venha qui ADESSO! O ti farò veramente ter VERGONHA!

-...Italiano...?

-... É pior quando é em japonês - Suspirou pesadamente levantando-se - Mas não importa, eu mesmu assim num entendo o que eli fala...A gente se...Ah, tchau

E foi em direção aos gritos batendo o pé.

\- Hmmm...T-tchau...

-...Precisava di tudo issu? - Resmungou inflando novamente as bochechas - Todu o bar tá olhandu pra gente...

\- Que olhem! Eu não tenho vergonha de proteger o que é meu! Aquela ragazza è una figlia di puttana! Deu em cima de tutti i stati! TUTTI!

O mato-grossense voltou sua vista para o carioca parado não muito atrás do paulistano e trazia uma clara expressão que dizia "Desculpe, não pude segura-lo"

-...Ele quis dizer que ela deu em cima de todos os Estados que passaram por aqui. Ao menos, os que vimos. Ah, disse também que é uma filha da puta...Mas acho que isso dava para entender

-Hooo! Papa está virandu um bom interprete!

\- Ah, eu venho praticando! E

\- NÃO ME IGNOREM!

\- Reeeelaaaxaa amor - Declarou Rio massageando os ombros do mais velho

-Não me chame de amor...!

\- Matt não sabia que ela tinha feito isso. Ele só deixou-se encantar por uma mulher atraente. Não é Matt?

\- É-é sim! - Logo emendou - Eu nem tava aqui, cumu ia saber? Achei qui ela só tinha dado em cima di mim!

São Paulo respirou fundo massageando as pálpebras.

Nessa pequena pausa Rio sutilmente aproximou-e do menor e sussurrou, de uma forma que só os dois ouvissem.

"-Tu tem que ser mais agressivo, Pah conseguiu o telefone dela"

"-Não creio!"

-... Eu vou dar um jeito nisso - E soltando-se da ex-capital, o paulistano foi até o balcão

...E São Paulo...

Quando Ozcare viu que o paulistano aproximava-se, depois de presenciar a cena dos gritos, quis ir até a atendente e dizer-lhe que não era mais necessário, estavam entrando num cenário muito perigoso.

Porém ainda estava sobre a impressão da cena. Sim que já tinha escutado algumas vezes, milhaaaares de vezes, de Matt sobre como São Paulo se comportava com eles - suas crias como diziam os outros Estados - mas NUNCA, vendo como o paulistano é, achou que fosse verdade!

E presenciar tal cena tão...Maternal...Céus, praticamente podia imaginar o paulista com um avental escrito "Melhor mãe do mundo", com bobes no cabelo e touca... Não sabia se ria ou seguia em choque, optando pelos dois, dessa forma não informando a barrista do perigo que corria.

O ex-barão chegou frente à bancada usando-se de todo o seu charme baronês para sentar-se e encarar sua vítima.

"Que homem. ..Meio pálido, mas bonito...E parece ter dinheiro, muito" - Ela pensou também com um sorriso ladeado.

A jovem não tardou a trazer cerveja e informar da cortesia, Sampa aceitou erguendo o copo em sinal de brinde a ela.

-...Então...O que traz um homem do seu porte para um lugar como este...? Um homem tão bonito, tão... Elegante~

O paulistano abaixou sua bebida e encarou esnobe a pessoa a sua frente.

-Bitch, please...Te enxerga

Jogou o resto da bebida, como se fosse acidente, na roupa dela e aproximou-se como se fosse tentar ajudar a limpar, agarrando com força o decote com botão destruindo no processo, devido a sua força, certo microfone.

-...Meta-se novamente com alguém da minha família, e você vai acordar com os peixes. Capisce?

Ela concordou aterrorizada, ele a soltou e sorriu com mais elegância, fez um novo brinde à ela acabando com a bebida e retirando-se sem mais.

\- Aaaaah~ - Suspirou enamorado Rio de Janeiro - Sampa parece uma leoa defendendo seus filhotes ~

Repentinamente esse pensamento pareceu lembrar o carioca de algo, sua vista escurecendo-se por alguns instantes.

-...É, só que mama é muito mais perigoso que uma leoa - Balançou a cabeça conformado, e ao voltar-se para o carioca - Não acha pa-...Papa? Está tudo bem?

-Hã? Ah...Sim, está...Só lembrava-me de algo...

Enquanto Sampa voltava para os outros dois seu celular tocou chamando sua atenção.

-...Alô...? - Ligação de um número que não conhecia - ...Quem é?

"-Tenho algo em minhas mãos que pode te interessar"

Reconheceu a voz de imediato.

\- Como você sabe meu número?

"- Isso não importa...Mas o seu relacionamento pode estar em jogo. Preste atenção, vamos nos encontrar no seguinte endereço. .."

\- Quem é? - Questionou o fluminense assim que se aproximou.

-...Você tem uma caneta? - Questionou procurando um pedaço de papel.

Cerca de meia hora depois, fechando o bar...

\- Eu sinto muito por seu microfone querido...

Brasília respirou fundo observando o botão destroçado em sua mão.

-...Tudo bem, não tinha conseguido gravar nada de útil mesmo. ...

-...Mas deve ter sido caro...

-...- Lágrimas começaram a se formar no rosto da capital - S-sim...Foi caro...

Mas pelo menos viu que Matt não mentia, e tinha a confirmação de sua dúvida sobre a sexualidade do carioca.

A jovem sorriu, buscando no caixa algo, em seguida dirigindo-se ao mais velho com um envelope em mão.

\- Toma

-... O que é isso...? - Pegou

\- Seu pagamento ué, aqui é um bar sério, não aceitamos trabalho escrevo, e você vendeu realmente muito bem! - Aproximou-se e depositou um beijo na bochecha - Se você se cansar de trabalhar com esses lunáticos, já tem um emprego garantido aqui~

\- A-ah...O-obrigado - Agradeceu ruborizado Brasília.

O dinheiro não era o suficiente para cobrir todos os seus prejuízos, mas já era um começo. Mas no final até que foi...Foi...

"-Divertido? - Questionou o não-alter-ego aparecendo do nada atrás da capital. Assim que fecharam o estabelecimento Brasília e a jovem avistaram Paraná esperando a moça, fazendo com que Brasília se escondesse imediatamente -" Creio que es a primeira vez que vejo a ti a , este bigode fica-lhe muito bem, recorda-me Lisboa..."

-Oh, cale a boca -Resmungou ainda mais sem graça vendo como os dois partiam -..Eu tenho a impressão que esqueci alguma coisa...Bem, não importa. ..Eu estou cheirando cerveja...Quero mais é tomar um banho...E VOCÊ NEM PENSE EM ESPIAR-ME DE NOVO!

"-QUEM ME CRÊS?! EU APENAS QUERIA SABER COMO FUNCIONAVA A CAICHOEIRA MÁGICA! "

Então os dois voltaram para o hotel enquanto o brasiliense tentava tirar o bigode colado.

Ao mesmo tempo no bar...

\- Ai...Ai minha cabeça - Pará acordava olhando de um lado a outro do estabelecimento, todo apagado e fechado. Suspirou cansado- Aaah...De novo não. ...

"...Em resumo diário, minhas tentativas foram fracassadas, e eu tive um alto prejuízo. ...E agora eu fiquei sem dinheiro para novos planos...

Talvez eu trabalhe mais vezes naquele bar para angariarf undos...Apenas pelo dinheiro, claro.

Mas por enquanto eu vou dormir, por que já trabalhei e escrevi demais por hoje. "

E recostou-se na sua cama, lembrando uma última vez do escândalo paulista em relação a Matt,caindo no sono com um sorriso no rosto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No tempo atual...

\- Obrigado por terem vindo... - São Paulo anunciava sério com as duas mãos sobre a mesa para alguns quantos Estados presentes naquela sala. -... O que vamos discutir é de vital importância a todos vocês...Mas antes disso... – respirou fundo - Não podem haver mais segredos entre nós, para que melhor podamos nos proteger, então... Basicamente, é a hora da verdade...

* * *

**Crônicas de Reviews Capítulo IX 1ª parte**

Caqui de Brigadeiro (Sabrina)

São Pedro agradece XDD  
Sim, enorme .  
Com todo respeito, que tia com tendências paraenses de ontem essa sua XD'  
De verdade, obrigada por comentar apesar das dificuldades *-* E me perdoe por demorar tanto a te responder...;-;  
"Eu não me responsabilizo pelas coisas ditas (escritas) aqui." XDDD Ok...  
Rio do Norte digamos...Tem uma mentalidade "tradicionalista", muito entre aspas o "brasileiro típico", mas ele não é alguém ruim.  
Minas e suas minerices XD  
Rio tem uma séeerie de apelidos melosos com intuito de irritar/chamar seu paulistinha  
"Momozão", "mozin", "Amor", "mor", "Bandeira" são alguns desses  
São Paulo odeia praticamente todos XDD – Menos o último-  
Sampa tenta, mas Bahia é beeem teimosa XDD (Coisa de capital...)  
Digamos que... O Espi apareceu ali porque dormiu, e Brasília estando presente o sonho foi compartilhado. Se você notar nem Sampa nem Rio dormiram, se o tivessem feito apareceriam no sonho também.  
Sim, você já disse, mas não é como se fosse um incomodo repetir que gosta dele XDDD  
Três ciumentos não, Sampa tem logo cinco rsrs  
Sampa como mãe é das BEM SEVERAS realmente rs  
Você acha que Rio de Janeiro dá um bom pai?  
Eu sinceramente, na minha humilde opinião, acho que essa resposta de Sampa para Amazonas foi a melhor parte do capítulo XDD''  
Rsrrs Tadinha da Santa, ela só não tem uma imagem muito certa de Pah ainda, e Sampa é o tipo de homem que ela gosta.  
TO seme? Ou PI? Hmm...Quem sabe, quem sabe...  
Tadinho do Brah! E ele viu o "Sorriso Explode corações" do Sampa!  
A história de Rio do Sul e São Pedro é realmente bem triste...  
Você acertou que era Tiradentes! Parabéns!  
Minas ver espíritos ainda vai ter grande importância, lembre-se disso.  
E também não cuidado ao confundir a tia Sofia, heim? ;) Ela ainda será importante again

Agora vamos as suas perguntas!

1-Fala beeem pouquinho, afinal a cidade do Rio de Janeiro foi fundada originalmente para servir de base para os portugueses contra os franceses que haviam invadido a região até então desocupada. Então embora ele fale ele tem um certo rancor contra os franceses – Além do mais Paris é um grande amigo de Sampa, mais um motivo pra odiá-lo- De aparência, Rio na verdade tem cabelos castanhos, as mechas não são naturais, ele tem um rosto mais quadrado e olhos mais...Digamos...Radiantes. O cavanhaque que Rio deixou crescer é mais espesso porque o cabelo dele não é tão bom quanto o do Irmãozão França XD Por isso ele é super ciumento com suas falar que a pele do carioca geralmente é meio alaranjada devido ao seu bronze constante ;D Ao primeiro olhar eles são parecidos devido a sua fundação, mas se observar bem eles tem grandes diferenças.

2- Sim, ele desenha muito bem, também gosta de pintar e sabe costurar! ...E sobre ser bom com as mãos...De acordo com Paris ele está no top 10!

Muuuuuito obrigada pelo review again! Esse deu trabalho de responder rsrs mas eu amei! Obrigada! =D

Bye Sabrina de Brigadeiro de Caju ;D

Ju do Vale

Ciao! Obrigada por comentar ;D

Ola! Aqui é a Ju de novo!  
Quem sabe...Quem sabe o que Brasília ira fazer...Realmente, com tudo isso ele ficou numa posição difícil...  
Um conto de natal é uma das minhas histórias favoritas ^^ Simplesmente a amo, e vira e mexe faço referencia a trechos delas nas minhas histórias...Como essa frase "Eu uso a _**corrente que forjei em vida**_. Eu a fiz _**elo**_ por _**elo" a usei mais de uma vez de formas variadas, acho realmente muito poética ^^  
Ah!Também já escrevi uma versão dessa história com o Inglaterra, você já leu? ^^**_  
Calma XDD Rio do Norte não faz por maldade, acredite. O problema, mais que sua visão de mundo, é como lidar com aqueles que não a seguem. PI e TO ainda vão ter que passar por muita coisa.  
Mistérios no sul~~ Mistérios~~ Uma parte já foi relevada no almoço do dia das mãos pelo Paraná chapadin~ Mas...Ainda falta o outro lado da história. Mistérios~~  
Mania~? ;3 que maniiia?  
Se Sampa pudesse colocá-los numa bolha não sei...Mas permitir que se emancipassem...Não está entre as coisas mais agradáveis que já lhe aconteceu.

Muuuuuito obrigada pelo comentário e por acompanhar essa história! De verdade! ^^

Bem...Por enquanto só responderei dois por que esse capítulo 9 teve muitos coments, e dos grandes! XDD Mas logo mais eu coloca sá'coisa em dia! é.é

Muito obrigada e até a próxima pessoal!


	13. Cap XIII Um conto sobre (ex) namorados

**ATENÇÃO!**

BRIGADEIRO DE CAJÚ E JU DO VALE! Seus comentários do capítulo IX foram respondidos numa atualização que fim no capítulo anterior ;} Vão lá dar uma conferida.

Hello people! How are you?

Aqui está o talvez se tornando realidade ;D Foi bem corrido, mas eu consegui ù.ú/

B-bem...Certo, saiu só segunda-feira de noite...M-mas eu disse que eu postaria de Segunda das 00:00 às 23:59, não disse?! . Estou dentro do horário!

Mas para postar esse semanal eu tive que cortar a "Tal reunião" que finalizou o capítulo XII em duas partes, então aquela última cena tensa que vocês viram...Bem, vocês vão descobrir ;DD

No final do capítulo resposta aos comentários do capítulo anterior !

Uma óoootima leitura para vocês!

Então Go, go Power Rangers /o/

* * *

**Capítulo XIII - Um conto sobre (ex)namorados**

...Estava fazendo tudo errado ou simplesmente tinha medo de escolher outro caminho?

Não queria fechar os olhos, os manteve abertos tentando não pensar no que teria que fazer naquele dia...

Estava sentado sozinho em sua cama, esperando... Esperando que os outros chegassem...

Outros que não deveria incluir "aquele homem "... O homem que acabou por destroçar o coração com suas ações mal pensadas... E que sem saber, por consequência, acabou quebrando ainda mais seu próprio coração destroçado.

Mas não havia o que fazer nesse momento.

Levantou-se e decidiu ir até a cozinha, não queria correr o risco de voltar a dormir e seu maldito subconsciente lembrá-lo novamente daquele dia...

Para sua surpresa, sua cozinha já estava ocupada.

-...Dia - Rio, o primeiro a vê-lo chegar cumprimento-o, estava sentado em sua larga mesa e já vestia camisa azul e jeans ao invés do pijama.

\- Ah! Bom dia Mih! Dormiu bem? - Saudou alegre Sampa, ainda vestindo seu pijama com desenho de notinhas de dinheiro- Desculpa, esse idiota aqui me tirou da cama antes dos galos, então resolvi me adiantar e fazer o café, te incomoda?

-Não, claro que não - Respondeu o mineiro num pequeno sorriso sem graça.

Na verdade, não ter que enfrentar essa monstruosidade em forma de pó marrom era até um alívio.

-...Minas...Você este bem...? – Questionou o paulistano secando as mãos com um pano de prato de galhinha.

-... Sim...

\- Estado de Minas Gerais não minta para mim tão descaradamente - Recriminou o paulistano com as mãos na cintura.

-...Desculpa...- Sussurrou enquanto pensava "Então por que perguntou?", mas rebeldia não levaria a nada...E a última pessoa no mundo que queria discutir agora era com São Paulo.

\- ...Provavelmente coisas da crise, nenhum de nós anda exatamente muito bem, lembra da gripe que tu pegou semana passada? – Interveio o carioca

\- Ah sim! Aquilo foi terrível! - Exclamou voltando-se ao forno a lenha - Fiquei fanho a semana inteira!

-..Como se já não fosse suficientemente difícil entender tu falando - Brincou o carioca levando sua xícara a boca.

Se Minas não conhecesse e não soubesse do rancor que o carioca guardava em relação a ele, até teria achado que Rio tinha acabado de acobertá-lo...

Mas era impossível...O mais velho deveria estar com ainda mais raiva sua...Afinal, os dois eram "frateri"...Com certeza já haviam conversado sobre o que aconteceu. Mas, mudar assim de assunto o preservava de ter que dar alguma explicação a seu ex-tutor.

Sentou a mesa e só então dedicou um olhar detalhado à ex-capital. Estava mais pálido do que o habitual, mas talvez fosse natural...Estavam quase no inverno e ainda podia ser realmente o assunto da crise...

-...Pah e Matt ainda istão durmindo...?

\- Porque no te callas Rio? Non C'È NENHUM problema em como io PARLO!

\- Nãaaao, claro que não amorzinho. - Sorriu galante recebendo um olhar mortal em troca - Ainda estão dormindo, mas julgando pelo modo que Matt está na cama, não vai demorar muito para ele derrubar Paraná e assim começarem um escândalo.

\- Ooh...

\- Que tipo de imagem cê tem de- Tentou começar a defesa de suas crias, mas um baque surdo de um corpo caindo no chão seguido de um palavrão provavelmente em inglês cortou suas palavras... - Ok, dessa vez cê ganha... Eu vou ver se eles se machucaram ... Rio, fica de olho no forno para mim, e não coma nada! Minas, eu ainda não dei comida aos animais, podia fazer isso antes de todos tomarmos café. ..?

-...Tudo bem...

E os dois assistiram o paulistano correr apressado para o quarto de visitas. O silêncio logo se instaurou entre os dois ocupantes da sala fazendo Minas começar a desesperar-se... Realmente não queria tocar naquele assunto...MUITO MENOS com o carioca! Para seu alívio, Rio não parecia tampouco muito interessado em conversar, pedindo apenas para o mineiro que ligasse o velho rádio que tinha por ali.

-...Então. ...Vou lá fora...

-...- Nenhuma resposta, então começou a pegar alguns potes e dirigir-se a porta de saída, só então - ... Não demore, daqui a pouco vai chover.

Lançou um olhar ligeiramente impressionado ao fluminense, mas este de pé frente ao forno não lhe devolveu o olhar.

-...Tudo bem...

Estava distraído jogando comida para as galinhas ouvindo sem ouvir a opinião de um economista da rádio sobre o aumento da inflação, as tentativas de controle, que as taxas de juros aumentariam, e que o desemprego só pioraria... Certo, não é como se alguém tivesse muita cabeça a essas horas do nascer do sol para pensar em economia...

Por causa disso, sua mente voo longe...Para aquele dia das mães onde tudo aconteceu... Nem sequer prestando atenção quando num resmungo Rio mudou de estação.

"- Essa música vai especialmente para os casais brigados! Abram seus corações! Não querem passar o dia dos namorados sozinhos outra vez, não como meu companheiro aqui, não é mesmo Antoni?"

"- Isso foi cruel Daniel!"

"-E com essa rima, vamos à música!"

Naquela tarde, já estava bêbado e foi atrás do capixaba...Queria terminar basicamente o que mal havia começado no natal, o que deveria ter feito em todo seu tempo de relação.

_" Você não quer ver nada além do seu umbigo  
E eu quero ver o que há depois do perigo..."_

Encontrou Sampa e sua vítima na plantação de uvas, não muito longe do galinheiro...Não foi muito difícil arrastar o capixaba dali, afinal, o paulistano também não estava no seu juízo mais perfeito.

Espírito Santo o observava com certa apreensão, mas ainda assim se deixou levar, até que se esconderam atrás de um dos pilares de madeira que sustentava a grande sacada.

O mineiro nada disse, apenas se ocupou a atacar-lhes os lábios com certa violência,certa urgência. Santo correspondeu como sempre, com um ardor diferente ao álcool que se sentia a trocar de boca.

Suas mãos começaram a explorar tudo, tórax fino, quase magricela, pela levemente pálida, olhos mel...Cabelos castanhos curtos e lisos...Tudo parecia tão real, tão nítido. ..

O mineiro por uma vez conseguia segurar aquela dor que sentia ao deparar-se com a classe de desejos que possuía com o capixaba, simplesmente deixando-se levar, tocando tudo ao seu alcance.

_" Você acha que ninguém sofre mais do que você  
Talvez porque não saiba ao certo o que é sofrer"_

A camiseta capixaba estava começando a atrapalhar, logo veio o conhecido som de botões se soltando. O mais velho mexeu-se ligeiramente com isso, em dúvida, mas não era nada que já não tinham feito antes.

Sem soltar o beijo, mãos chocolates rasgaram com suas unhas o tórax de um bege chocolate branco. Um pequeno gemido nasceu na garganta espirituosa, mas logo foi engolido.

...Nada que não tivesse acontecido antes, em momentos que o capixaba insistia muito e o beijo evoluía um pouco. Nunca ia muito além, tornando-se tão esperado quanto caminhar numa grande cidade e ver carros...

_"Ando pelas ruas cheirando a fumaça dos motores"_

Porque o mineiro estava sempre preocupado demais com sua própria dor, ocupando demais se culpando sobre a relação falida que teve com São Paulo, mortificando-se demais com as consequências de seus atos...

Que acabava incapaz de ver o que tinha a sua frente...Justo na sua frente, pacientemente esperando.

_"Enquanto você fantasia suas dores de amores"_

Por muitos séculos, Minas foi um dos poucos que realmente o enxergava, seu melhor amigo, um de seus primeiros amores...

Mas a verdade, a cruel verdade era que...Para o mineiro, Espírito Santo só era invisível de uma forma diferente...Uma forma muito pior.

Incapaz de ver, de aprender com aqueles sentimentos desbordantes capixabas que o mineiro por tantas vezes ignorou.

_" Você não quer ver nada além  
Que ninguém ensina nada a ninguém"_

Não importava quantos 'te amo' fossem ditos, quantas redes fossem lançadas, quantos beijos dados, ou quantas camisas ficavam sem botão.

Nada mudava realmente. Ainda era invisível.

_" Você não quer ver nada além  
Que ninguém ensina nada a ninguém"  
_  
Estava cansado disso, simplesmente estava cansado disso...Ser usado assim,um mero brinquedo...De satisfação.

Seu corpo começou a tremer mais por seus pensamentos do que pelas sensações que o moreno lhe brindava, e isso só tornava tudo mais triste.

Seu diário, por inanimado que fosse, sentiria lastima por ele assim que escrevesse sobre isso...

"_Você não quer ver nada além do seu mundinho  
E eu prefiro escrever meu próprio caminho"_

Uma mão aproximando-se perigosamente de Mantenópolis, de seu zíper...Isso só havia acontecido uma vez, em um ano e pouco de "Relação" nunca tinham chegado muito além de pequenos beijos, uns arranhões e mordidas...Santo por todos esses meses buscou algo mais...Mas sempre que tentava tocar Minas Gerais mais do que os municípios de fronteira, era afastado.

Com exceção daquela vez..Há três ou quatro anos...Quando num plano macabro ele e Sampa haviam embebedado Minas e Rio...

-...Minas...P-por favor...Pare...

Naquela vez, ambos tinham ficado em apenas uma peça de roupa...Mas naquela vez foi Espírito Santo que optou por parar... Porque aquele homem que estava com ele...Igualmente que este que tenta abrir sua calça nesse instante...

Não são Minas Gerais, não o Minas doce e atencioso que conheceu, não aquele pelo qual se apaixonou.

Por isso aquela vez o parou, sufocando-o com uma almoçada.

Mas agora estava desarmado...

-...P-por favor...Eu não quero isso, não assim...

Foi só quando algo molhado atingiu sua face, que o mineiro levantou o rosto, fazendo seu coração parar. Lágrimas frias escorriam pelos olhos do capixaba.

_"Você acha que ninguém sofre mais do que você  
Talvez porque não saiba ao certo o que é sofrer"_

Não eram, no entanto, lágrimas de prazer... Medo, ou impotência...

Era nítido o sentimento naquele rosto. Frustração...

Nojo..

Raiva...

E uma tristeza que nunca imaginou ver refletida naqueles olhos mel... Uma imagem que se gravou a ferra em sua mente, como uma lembrança de sua estupidez, de seu..

-...Egoísta... – Cuspiu amargamente num tom severo que fez o mais novo afastar-se imediatamente.

-...Santo...Eu...

\- EGOÍSTA! – Exclamou o capixaba trazendo novamente o mineiro para perto o puxando com força pela gola da roupa – O que cê acha que eu sou?! Seu brinquedo de prazer pessoal?! Um escravo que se arrasta pelos desejos de seu senhor?!

"Você sonha ser princesa em castelos fabulosos"

\- S-santo...Eles...Vão nos ouvir... – Tentou falar chocado com a situação, olhos abertos como pratos, porém desviando dos severos a sua frente.

\- QUE SE FODA! Que eles escutem ou deixem de escutar, QUE SE DANE! – Começou a sacudi-lo – OLHE PARA MINHA CARA E ME RESPOSDA!

-...E-eu...Eu...

\- SÉCULOS MINAS GERAIS! EU ESTIVE APAIXONADO POR VOCÊ, SÉCULOS! – Soltou quase o arremessando no chão, o mais novo mais parecia um boneco de pano sem vida nesses momentos. -...Eu estou cansado disso...

_"Enquanto eu vago na cidade entre inocentes e criminosos"_

-...Santo...Espi...Eu.. – Tentou buscá-lo com a mão e para sua surpresa essa foi afastada por um tapa.

-...Um ano...Estivemos juntos...Um ano e alguns meses à toa...Eu dormi na sua casa, você na minha... Mas nãaaao...Tudo que você me dava era esses seus malditos beijos mecânicos...- Deu as costas encaminhando-se para a frente da chácara - EU VOU RESUMIR NOSSA RELAÇÃO MINAS. 19 vezes eu te pedi para fazermos amor, ou pelo menos sexo, 15 vezes você recusou e as outras me ignorou...12 vezes eu te disse que te amava, 9 vezes você me agradeceu. 4 Nos beijamos com mais paixão.1 vez você tentou tirar minha roupa... E depois de tudo isso... Só com uns goles de merda duma bebida você acha que em 15 minutos pode simplesmente fazer o que quiser comigo?!...Eu te pergunto novamente Minas Gerais... O que você acha que eu sou?...O que eu sou para você...?

_"Fique com os seus bonsais, seus haicais  
Sua paz, suas flores, seu jardim de inverno"_

Minas Gerais não respondeu, sequer moveu-se de onde estava.

-...Eu pareço fraco frente a vocês três. Desesperado talvez, descartável quem sabe...

-...Isso na-

-...O que eu sou para você Estado de Minas Gerais?! - Virou-se encarando o rosto baixo do menor.

_"Se isso é céu"_

-...Eu não...Sei...Mas...Ocê num é-

-... Suficiente, se você não sabe o que significo para você...Não chegue mais perto de mim até ter alguma ideia.Não me siga, e só para você saber, não vou mais deixar de andar armado depois de hoje. Não vou ser sua bonequinha inflável Estado de Minas Gerais, eu tenho o meu orgulho próprio. Eu também sou um Estado, não ofenda a mim e a história dos meus me subestimando assim.

"_Eu prefiro meu inferno"_

E foi embora...Tomou um dos carros, provavelmente aquele com o quão Rio de Janeiro tinha vindo...E foi embora...Foi embora...

Mal se haviam visto depois do natal...Apenas tentou evitá-lo depois daquela escapada ridícula..

_"Porque você não quer ver nada além  
Que ninguém ensina nada a ninguém"_

Para acabar assim, num frio dia de maio, sem palavras, sem ações, sem coração...

Sem seu melhor amigo...E suposto namorado.

_"Você não quer ver nada além  
Que ninguém ensina nada a ninguém"_

As lembranças daquele dia ainda lhe atormentavam ... Não foi mais capaz de ir numa reunião depois daquilo, tampouco teve coragem de contar o que aconteceu para ninguém...

Não reparou que já havia jogado simplesmente toda a comida para as galinhas, e as mesmas já estavam em sua casa abrigadas pois havia começado a chover...

"-Daniel, que música triste essa para o dia dos namorados! Acho que alguém aqui levou um fora! – Voltava a radio depois do fim da canção."

"-Olha quem fala Antoni! Pelo menos eu já tive uma namorada!"

"-Há, claro, já até imagino como acabou, você traindo ela com seu ego gigaaante, vamos para o próxima música então! Essa eu dedico a você meu amigo abandonado!"

"-Eu não fui abandonado! – Risos de fundo – É sério!"

Ignorou olimpicamente os locutores, perguntando-se a quanto tempo estava parado ali... Ainda tinha que alimentar suas vacas leiteiras e ...O Cometa.

A seguinte música parecia ainda mais melancólica, para a grande sorte de seu humor, foi até o armário de madeira aos fundos de seu casarão, buscar o resto da comida, ouvindo vagamente a seguinte melodia.

A chuva a empapar seu corpo, seus cabelos, escorrer por seu rosto, por suas bochechas...

_"__Homem não chora nem por dor, nem por amor"_

Não podia tirar a imagem daqueles olhos mel cobertos de dor da cabeça...E ele era o responsável disso...

_"E antes que eu me esqueça"_

O nojo, a revolta...Nunca imaginava que aquele Estado pequeno, acostumado as sombras sabia se impor assim, que fosse tão forte...Que escondia em si tanta dor...

_"Nunca me passou pela cabeça lhe pedir perdão"_

Ajoelhou-se para pegar a ração, lembrando-se de cada expressão daquele capixaba...Como sorria...Como ria... Como colocava a língua para fora quando se concentrava...

_"E só porque eu estou aqui, ajoelhado no chão"_

Como chorava... Como o olhava com carinho...Amor...Como lhe beijava, como dizia que o amava...

_"Com o coração na mão"_

Como havia lhe ameaçado inclusive com sua arma! Aquele Estadinho! Que não devia ter metade da sua força...!Mas possuía o quádruplo de sua coragem...

A coragem de dizer aquilo depois de tudo...

"_Não quer dizer que tudo mudou"_

De dizer tudo aquilo que sentia sem a menor hesitação, com o risco de serem vistos... Não se importou e disse-lhe tudo... Ferindo-o de uma forma que nem uma bala conseguiria.

_"Que o tempo parou, que você ganhou"_

Levantou o rosto, deixando a chuva lavá-lo, desejando, ansiando que levasse com ela todas as suas preocupações, suas dores...Sua culpa que carcomia-lhe o peito, a pele chocolate começando a avermelhar-se pelo frio que perpassava.

"_Meu rosto vermelho e molhado  
É só dos olhos pra fora  
Todo mundo sabe que homem não chora"  
Esse meu rosto vermelho e molhado  
É só dos olhos pra fora  
Todo mundo sabe que homem não chora"  
_  
-...Santo...Santo...- Fechou os olhos, a chuva corria por suas pálpebras -...O que eu fiz, o que eu fiz...Eu...Nunca...

Tampou o rosto com as mãos. Tinha estragado tudo, realmente tinha estragado tudo...Por que sempre fazia isso com sua própria vida?! Por que sempre perdia o que lhe era mais importante?! ... O fez com São Paulo e agora mais uma vez...!

_"__Homem não chora nem por ter, nem por perder  
Lágrimas são água"_

Levantou-se com a ração em mãos e caminhou o mais lentamente possível até o curral, deixaria Cometa por último...Por razões óbvias. Apenas seguiu e realizou com seu trabalho inicial.

_"Caem do meu queixo e secam sem tocar o chão"_

Dizer que estava arrasado depois de ouvir aquelas palavras era pouco, dizer que tinha tido pesadelos com aquela cena quase todos os dias, era ser gentil.

Dizer que sentia saudades daquele capixaba seguindo-o para todos os lados, sem São Paulo, sem Rio de Janeiro...Sem Pará, apenas os dois, como nos velhos tempos...

Dizer que sentia saudade disso, era eufemismo...

_"E só porque você me viu cair em contradição  
Dormindo em sua mão"_

Mas do que adiantava agora?...Já havia arruinado tudo...Já havia estragado tudo...Tinha nojo de si mesmo... Mas nada adiantava...Por que isso não lhe mostraria que caminho teria que seguir...Para corrigir tudo...

_"Não vai fazer a chuva passar  
O mundo ficar no mesmo lugar"_

-...Que tempinho feio esse heim? – Sobressaltou-se quase pulando a cerca, o coração na mão, não notou quando alguém de guarda-chuva aproximou-se.

"-Deve ser Sampa" – Pensou para si mesmo pois não havia tido tempo de tentar reconhecer a voz, mas levando-se em conta que estava a um bom tempo tomando chuva...Devia ter ser o paulista, o que significava que levaria uma bronca daquelas...

-Tu vai acabar pegando um resfriado brô.

"Tu?...Brô?..." – Virou-se.

Ao seu lado encontrava-se o Estado do Rio de Janeiro, com uma expressão neutra na rosto e um grande guarda-chuva negro em mãos.

\- Sua mãe-pai está dando uma bronca nos seus irmãos porque os dois estavam tentando se matar no quarto, sem contar que Sampa já está uma pilha de nervos com a reunião de daqui a pouco. Melhor tu não testar mais a paciência dele, vai acabar sobrando até para mim.

Minas Gerais ficou parado em seu lugar por alguns instantes, sem saber realmente o que dizer.

\- Tu já alimentou Cometa? - O carioca quebrou novamente o silêncio.

-...Não...

\- Tá, então da aqui para mim que eu faço isso, tu corre e vai se secar antes que Samoa te veja empapado assim.

\- ...E desde quando ocê sabi dá comida para um cavalo, para Cometa ainda...?

\- Ei! - Ofendeu-se - Só porque eu fui criado na corte não quer dizer que eu não sei fazer essas coisas! - Minas ergueu a sobrancelha -... Talvez Sampa tenha me ensinado um pouquinho - Manteve a cara de descrente - Qual teu problema comigo?! Nem que fosse tão difícil dar comida a um cavalo! - Arrancou o saco de ração escandalizado.

-... Por que veio me ajudar...?

-... Eu já te disse, Sampa está muito nervoso eu não quero que ele se estresse mais hoje - Foi em direção ao refúgio do dito alazão negro que trotava impaciente.

-... Não é como se ocê num fosse gostar de ver Sampa discutir cumigo...Cuidado com esse cavalo! Ele é um demônio! Vai tentar te dar um coice assim qui ocê distraí!

\- Minas, pare de achar que tu é o centro do universo - Chegou próximo ao cavalo, este inclinou o focinho como se preparando para dar uma cabeçada.

-CUIDADO!

...E de fato deu, uma cabeçada carinhosa contra o tronco fluminense como um grande e negro gato pedindo carinho.

\- Oooh~ É bom ver tu de novo também Cometinha! - Acariciou as orelhas do animal e sem dificuldade nenhuma colocou-lhe a bolsa de comida, sob o olhar chocado do mineiro.

-... Eu não acredito nisso...

\- Comeetinha é um bom cavalhinho, não é? Ele só gosta de quem merece, não é ? - Questionava com voizinha aguda fazendo caricias na no animal que balançava o focinho de cima para baixo enquanto comia feliz.

\- Ele não gosta de ninguém! - Apontou Minas inconformado, como uma criança que recebe a culpa no lugar de seu irmão caçula...- Só de São Paulo - Cometa continuou esfregando-se no maior, muito contente. O mineiro seguiu com amargura -... E pelo jeito d'ocê...

\- É louvável um animal com tão bom gosto, ou talvez signifique que nós dois sim sejamos o centro do universo. Não é Cometinha? Tu não gosta desse mineiro feeeeeio que tu tem de babá, não é?

E podia jurar que o cavalo acabou de lançar-lhe um olhar gélido.

-...Num só babá - Resmungou só para refutar e logo seguiu num sussurro - ...A que nível cheguei, nem um cavalo me aguenta.

\- Bem, tu deve estar fazendo por merecer, já pensou nisso?

Não respondeu, porque era verdade...Mas não admitiria isso, muito menos para ele.

\- ...Santo te contou...?

\- Teve, afinal ele fugiu com meu carro - Respondeu sem deixar as caricias ou olhar para o menor.

-...Ah é...Deve estar querendo me bater... - Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos esperando pelo pior -... Eu não te culparia, nem contaria prá Sampa.

Porém Rio não se moveu.

\- Essa coisa masoquista deve ser de família heim...- Deixou Cometa com um último afago e voltou-se ao moreno - Eu não faria isso com tu. Não vale a pena.

\- Num precisu da sua piedade! - Exclamou abrindo os olhos, isso era a última coisa que queria.

\- Não é piedade, é bom senso. Se eu te socar, tu vai sangrar feio e capotar, mesmo se eu pensar em conter minha força. Daí eu vou passar mal por causa da minha hematofobia e também vou desmaiar. Seria uma ceninha bem patética, não acha?

-...Não tem graça...- Conteve uma risada tentando evitar de imaginar a cena e como a explicariam para Sampa.

\- Mas tu riu, eu vi! Agora vamos entrar porque se não eu te arrasto, pois arrastar eu ainda posso.

Sem mais remédio deixaram os terrenos e voltaram ao casarão, encontrando na cozinha o mato-grossense com uma expressão marota fuçando pela cozinha o que teria para comer.

\- Não me diga que tu escapou da bronca Matt - O dito cujo mostrou a linguinha com uma expressão culpada.

\- Bom dia Papa! Que aconteceu cum cês, tomaram chuva?

\- ...Nãaaaao, cuspiram em nós Matt.

\- Dia pru cê também Mih, seu grosso. Melhor irem se secar, mama está nervooooso.

Minas resmungou em mineirês vocálico enquanto caminhava para o banho, porém para seu desgosto enquanto o mato-grossense ficou na cozinha, o carioca o seguiu.

-...O que ocê quer agora?

\- O quarto que estou fica do lado do banheiro, vou só trocar de roupa - Indicou suas vestimentas molhadas.

-Hmmm...

Porém quando estavam bem longe de ouvidos curiosos, Rio arrastou o mineiro para o seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

\- Mas o quê...?! - Estava entre assustado, irritado e surpreso. O carioca simplesmente o tinha prensado contra a porta.

-...Tu não está em situação de procurar mais problemas, então pare de me encarar como seu inimigo. Sim, eu não simpatizo com a tua fuça, mas tu é importante para duas pessoas que eu amo, então nós temos que nos engolir. Pare de tornar as coisas mais difíceis!

-...Então o quê ocê qué qui eu faça? - Perguntou sarcástico.

\- Deixa eu te ajudar.

Isso realmente o pegou desprevenido, era a última coisa do mundo que achou que ouviria dessa boca.

-...O quê...?

-...Tu não sabe que lado escolher, e sofre por isso, eu sei como é .

-...Sabe...?

\- Sim... -Soltou o mineiro dando-lhe espaço. Colocou a mão no queixo pensativo...- Eu não sabia qual lado era melhor e isso me angustiava muito...Até que eu percebi que não existe um lado melhor! Eu sou bonito dos dois lados!

O mineiro precisou de pelo menos um minuto para entender que o fluminense falava do próprio rosto, envergonhando-se que por dez segundos chegou a pensar que o homem a sua frente o estava levando a sério e realmente cogitando ajudá-lo.

\- OCÊ ACHA QUE EU SÔ IDIOTA?!

-Sim, justamente por tu me lembrar outro idiota que quase arruinou tudo fazendo com que o amor de sua vida pensasse que ele só queria usá-lo, é que eu posso te ajudar.

Minas o observou com desconfiança, mas não ia dar o braço a torcer, não tão fácil.

\- Tu tem que mostrar para Espi que tu não vê ele apenas como um pedaço de carne, que realmente se importa, estar com ele sem segundas intenções. Se interessar pelo que ele gosta, reconquistar a confiança perdida, provar o que tu realmente sente por ele.

-...Eu...-Desviou o olhar - Não tenho certeza do que sinto...

-Olha brô, amizade é que não é.

-...É...Imagino que não...Mas sinto falta de quando éramos...Apenas amigos...

-Eu imagino que sim, ao menos estavam juntos sem tantas intrigas no meio - Abriu a porta atrás do mineiro - Se tu aceitar, me encontre na próxima semana na minha casa, aí cuidaremos do primeiro passo.

Minas meditou uns instantes, respondendo apenas um diplomático "Vou pensar" e saiu do quarto com a intenção de ir de uma vez ao banheiro.

-...Rio..- Porém parou no umbral da porta -... Que idiota é esse que eu te lembro...?

-...Bem...

Porém um berro interrompeu a conversa.

-RIO SEU IDIOTA! NÃO TE DISSE PARA FICAR DE OLHO NO FORNO!

E com uma pequena exclamação de "fudeu!" Rio de Janeiro fechou a porta num estralo, trancando-a imediatamente antes que passos assassinos se aproximassem.

Não que isso fosse adiantar muito...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O café da manhã foi razoavelmente normal depois de tudo, apesar de Rio ter caído muuuitos níveis no conceito do mineiro por deixar queimar alguns pães de queijo.

A tarde passou tensa e devagar, todos pareciam ansiosos com a reunião que aconteceria... Todos, menos Rio. Por algum motivo a ex-capital passou boa parte da tarde ocupado com o que disse ser "uma ligação de trabalho"

Só no começo da noite receberam um telefonema de Espírito Santo se desculpando e pedindo que a reunião passasse para o dia seguinte porque a bagagem de alguns deles desapareceram misteriosamente na escala no aeroporto Galião, por tanto decidiram que seria melhor passar a noite num hotel próximo.

Cansado e estressado São Paulo deixou Paraná fazer a janta enquanto ele observava deitado em sua cama um objeto preto e pequeno que parecia uma semente.

-...Ficar preocupando-se demais com isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum amor...

O paulistano desviou o olhar do objeto, colocando-o numa pequena cômoda ao lado de sua cama. Minas até possuía outros quartos em sua casa - três ao todo – Mas além do seu, nenhum outro possuía cama de casal.

E não é como se ele estivesse disposto a ceder o seu, mesmo que fosse para o homem que o criou.

-...E como posso não me preocupar?! – Exclamou sentando-se no leito - ...Se eles não aceitarem um acordo...Talvez seja arriscado demais confiar neles...A maioria me odeia depois de tudo...

\- É triste ver que tu ainda não confia nos outros Estados do seu País – Fechou a porta do quarto e foi até sua própria cama.

-Eu...Tento...Mas não é fácil... –Encarou o fluminense – Nunca fui muito bom em confiar nos outros, cortesia do bandeirismo.

Rio de Janeiro sentou em seu próprio leito, estando a centímetros de seu amante, tomando-lhe o rosto.

Ser duas camas de solteiro não os impediu de juntá-las.

-...Tu...É incrível sabia...- Encarou aqueles olhos claros como o dia que ameaçavam acinzentar-se de preocupação.- ...Passou por coisas que...Eu sequer posso imaginar, foi forçado a fazer todo tipo de coisas para sobreviver...E ainda assim...Conseguiu cuidar de outras vidas...Mesmo mal conseguindo cuidar da sua...Ainda assim aceitou e cuidou de três crianças... Eu não consigo imaginar...- Soltou a face contrária -... De onde tu tirou força suficiente para...Conseguir...Sobreviver com tudo isso.

Foi a vez de São Paulo observá-lo, parecia tão distante... E notou algo estranho em seu olhar.

-...Bem...Paraná me ajudou muito com os outros dois...Talvez por isso seja tão severo hoje em dia...E eu não sei o que teria feito se não tivesse encontrado Sofia...

-Sei, sei...Seu primeiro amor, aquela ex-escreva que tu libertou...- Podia estar morta a séculos, mas uma ex era sempre uma ex.

Não pode mais articular palavras, pois no instante seguinte os lábios paulistanos roubaram os seus num golpe.

-...Eu ainda tinha duas pessoas do meu lado...Que eu considerei e considero como irmãos...Que me apoiavam, me repreendiam...Me colocavam o mais próximo da linha que era possível... E depois, eu tive que cuidar extra-oficialmente de um pivete que se tornaria capital.

-Pivete é? – Tornou a beijá-lo.

-...Sim, mas que ainda assim ganhou meu respeito ao salvar, desnecessariamente, minha vida...Atacando um inimigo que eu poderia muito bem cuidar sozinho...Sua fama de quebra-pescoço começou aí, não foi?

-...Acho que sim –ambos apoiaram suas testas na outra -...E por que isso é importante...?

-...Por que nesse dia eu decidi jurar lealdade a você...Lembra quando eu o fiz?

-...Como eu poderia esquecer...Nunca imaginei que veria alguém como tu ajoelhado frente a alguém...Tu não fez isso sequer para Lisboa...

-...Eu jurei que te protegeria porque cê era tão inocente e virtuoso, queria proteger isso...Acabar com qualquer ameaça...Como seu guarda-costas – Massageou levemente a bochecha direita de seu amante - ...Eu posso ter me desviado desse juro, posso ser o protetor de outra Capital agora. Mas isso não significa que hoje em dia eu não vá atentar contra algo que te perturbe, algo que tire o brilho do seu olhar... Rio...Você não quer me dizer o que anda errado contigo? Eu vejo que só está piorando...

Rio de Janeiro afastou-se, tocando a mão sobre sua bochecha.

-...Não vamos falar sobre isso, não hoje.

-...Hoje...? E o que tem demais hoje?! – Perguntou irritado por ter seus questionamentos evadidos mais uma vez – Você só quer evitar o assunto como sempre!

-...É impressionante, o Bandeira super-protetor é um ótimo guarda-costas, mas um péssimo calendário.

_-...O que cê...- E então abriu os olhos como pratos – OH!OOOH! O dia dos namo-...Nosso aniversário!

\- Como tu consegue esquecer mesmo caindo num dia como esse? –Suspirou – Tão preocupado estava com essa reunião que sequer lembrou-se disso antes de marcá-la justamente NESSA data. Eu ainda tentei te relaxar o dia inteiro para ver se tu lembrava, e nada! –Inflou as bochechas infantilmente como Matt lhe ensinou a fazer - ...E ainda se chama de protetor...

-Por que cê não me disse nada quando eu marquei essa reunião no nosso aniversário?! No dia dos namorados?! – Afastou-se ruborizado, envergonhado e irritado.

\- Ah brô, é o tipo de coisa que tu espera que o teu namorado lembre...Eu tinha esperança, mas como chegou de noite e tu não disse nada eu-

-POIS CÊ DEVERIA TER ME LEMBRADO! – Gritou levantando-se da cama – Eu tenho MUITA coisa para me preocupar, não tenho tempo pra...

-Vai começar de novo com essa coisa do "eu não tenho tempo", "prioridades", e bla, bla, bla que nem ano passado?! – Começou a aumentar a voz também sem se levantar.

\- Essa reunião é por nós dois, e cê sabe disso!

\- Se tu pensa tanto em nós deveria lembrar-se desse tipo de coisa!

\- Mas eu NÃO LEMBRO! Por que ao invés de ficar jogando na minha cara cê simplesmente não me lembra dessas coisas?! ACHA que eu esqueço por que quero?!

-Não imaginei que tu realmente ia esquecer por dois anos consecutivos... – Suspirou cansado passando o cabelo para trás – Errar uma vez é uma coisa, agora duas...

-...PARE DE ME FAZER SENTIR PIOR!

\- TU que começou a GRITAR comigo do nada!

-Porque eu estava aqui abrindo meu coração, preocupado contigo, e você me evadiu mais uma vez! Usou-se disso para tirar sarro da minha cara! NÃO ADMITO QUE ZOMBEM DE MIM! – Saiu em direção da porta abrindo-a com violência...

-...A-ah...E-eu...V-vim avisar que...A comida está pronta... – ...Deparando-se com Matt a meio girar a maçaneta com a boca meia aberta.

-...Eu vou comer lá fora com Cometa – Alegou simplesmente São Paulo, o menos seco que pode, falhando miseravelmente, saindo pelo corredor sem olhar para trás.

-SEU ESTRESSADINHO!

-SHUT UP MOTHERFUCKER!

-...O que...Foi...Isso? – Questionou Matt inseguro.

\- Sua mãe sendo o cabeça dura que é, isso que foi – Voltou-se a deitar-se jogando no leito irritado. – Já sei de onde Minas tirou essa capacidade de estragar tudo – Suspirou.

-...Foi sério? Por isso ocê ta pálido assim...?. ..Eu posso...Ajudar?

Rio que tinha fechado os olhos ao se deitar voltou a abri-los e encarou o mato-grossense.

-...Não...Bem, mais ou menos...Ele esqueceu o dia dos namorados e nosso aniversário de namoro.

-Ah, Mama nunca lembra das datas...- Deu de ombros o moreno ancorando-se na porta - Tipo, nunca liga nos nossos aniversários, eu fiz 267 anos um dia antes do nosso almoço em família e ele não me disse nada...

-...Sério? – Tornou a sentar-se surpreso- ...Eu imaginei que vocês fossem...Como a coisa mais preciosa da vida dele...

\- Bem...Acho que lembra a ele nossa emancipação... A festa do Pah é justamente pela data da emancipação dele no dia 19 de dezembro, então acho que ele tenta esquecer essas coisas...Ah, mas também pode ser porque ele passava meses, anos e até décadas fazendo explorações... Já chegou ao ponto de esquecer o próprio aniversário... E olha que os seus faziam um bolo enoorme para comemorar e se matavam pelos pedaços...

-...Ainda que diga isso... –Suspirou passando o cabelo para trás - ...E Matt...Me desculpa por hã...Não te dar parabéns, eu não sabia...

-Ah, tudo bem papa, os meus comemorando já me faz muito feliz! – Sorriu radiante – Mas eu aceito presente atrasado si ocê quisé~

-Certo – Sorriu de lado, apoiando seu rosto em sua mão e o cotovelo na coxa – Vou pensar no seu caso... E quanto a ele não se lembrar do aniversário de vocês... Bem, lembro que ele ficou realmente puto comigo quando firmei a emancipação do Paraná...Deveria ter imaginado que ele riscaria esse dia do mapa...Mas fazer isso com os três...

-Mama é uma pessoa complicada...Vivi com ele menos do que queria...E muita coisa ainda num entendo não...-Comentou pensativo fazendo cachinhos no seu cabelo com o dedo - ...Eu nem tinha muitu contato cum ele antes di ocês si aproximarem amorosos assim..

-...Como não tinha? – Surpreendeu-se - ...Vocês não costumavam reunir-se assim em família e tudo mais...?

-...Muito, muuito raramente... – Matt suspirou, e Rio não pode deixar de notar que era a segunda vez que o via triste ou preocupado, sendo a primeira quando foram visitar Brasília - ...Ele sempre dizia que estava muito ocupado...Que tinha outras preocupações...Que já éramos grandes o suficiente para virar-nos sozinhos.

-...Isso soa cruel...

-Admito que eu e Pah tínhamos certa inveja de Minas...Foi o único que ficou na mesma região que Mama... Nossa relação familiar nunca foi realmente perfeita... Ele era um Bandeira, machucava nossas terras e nossos nativos, matando-os, ferindo-os...Vendendo-os... Vivíamos machucados pelas ações dele... Não eram tempos tão agradáveis... – Aproximou-se da cama carioca e sentou em sua beirada - ...Mas ele tentava recompensar-nos dando o máximo de amor e carinho que ele conhecia... Com o passar dos anos fomos nos afastando...Eu fui o primeiro a deixá-lo e... Na verdade me senti muito esquecido depois disso... Apesar de tudo, sentia falta dos momentos que passávamos juntos... Mas no final, acho que todos têm que crescer e deixar o ninho, não é?

Não percebeu quando tinha abaixado a cabeça, ou mesmo como seus olhos começavam a brilhar avisando a garoa de sentimentos que por ele ameaçavam sair.

Mas assim que a ergueu, sentiu como seu corpo era envolvido em um forte e apertado abraço.

A principio o mato-grossense ficou chocado com a ação, mas logo abraçou as costas cariocas e escondeu o rosto em seu ombro.

Por sua parte, o fluminense apenas tinha agido por impulsividade, movido pelas palavras do menor... Não pode deixar de lembrar que uma vez ele e Espi fuçaram o computador de Sampa e acabaram descobrindo que o ano de nascimento do carioca era a senha do eletrônico. Era meio desconsolador que ele não lembrasse a data daqueles que era praticamente seus filhos...E estranho que não lembrasse a data do namoro que levou séculos para se realizar.

Talvez...Tivesse que se conformar que havia mistérios sobre o paulista que ele nunca iria entender...

Da mesma forma que havia coisas sobre ele que o paulistano sequer imaginava.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diário do solteiríssimo Santo da galera

12 de junho.

_" Hoje não foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida. Mas sinceramente, também não foi dos piores._

Claro, passar o dia dos namorados solteiro é algo bem chato...Por isso realmente não me importei muito quando marcaram uma reunião nesse dia...Ainda mais quando São Paulo parecia tão sério sobre o assunto... Porém não quis me dar muitos detalhes, parecia realmente muito estressado e a ponto de explodir.

Mas no final a viagem para o aeroporto foi bem divertida, tentar fazer Norte, nordeste e eu caber num taxi foi uma das economias mais engraçadas que eu já fiz! E olha que eu convivo com um mineiro por séculos!

Sem contar que todos estavam muito estressados por perder seu "dia do foda-me", a tensão sexual no ar era quase gritante!...Pará e Amazonas estavam naquele impasse de "Não somos namorados, mas...Podíamos fazer algo diferente hoje", Piauí parecia que iria se jogar da janela do carro a qualquer instante com os olhares culposos que recebia de TO...E ainda tinha Pernambuco no banco da frente, porque Ceará estava puto demais com ele por ter aceitado uma reunião nesse dia, então o estava evitando, pegando outro táxi com Maranhão, Bahia e o Rio Sul.

E eu? Ah...Não tenho do que reclamar...Ser pequeno tem suas vantagens, fiquei no colo de Amazonas S2 Tenho que dizer que seus peitos são suficientemente macios e ótimos travesseiros~

E a vantagem de ser gay é não ser questionado quando se agarra uma mulher, ou é agarrado por ela, e se a nortista continuasse a me apertar contra os peitos daquele jeito eu ia começar a repensar minha orientação sexual haha

Quando chegamos ao aeroporto os sentimentos eram entre alivio e irritação – além da tensão sexual, claro – e pra falar a verdade suspeito que Ceará e Pernambuco se pegaram no banheiro do avião...Tem que ser muito ninja para fazer algo naquele cubículo, mas o humor do cearense melhorou visivelmente.

Quando aterrissamos e descobrimos que nossas bagagens foram extraditadas ...Ninguém pareceu realmente muito irritado ou desapontado em remarcar a reunião, na verdade...Arranjaram um hotel em tempo relâmpago e Mama e o gaúcho foram os primeiros a sumir.

Com Pará e Amazonas a coisa foi um pouco mais difícil e eu tive que dar um empurrãozinho, eu espero que tenha dado tudo certo.

Pernambuco antes de sumir também veio me perguntar que tipo de flor seria melhor para dar para Ceará e eu sinceramente só soube responder graças ao monólogo que Sampa fez sobre flores no dia que ele jogou uma camélia na minha direção. Mas claro que eu não disse isso para ele, é bom ficar com os créditos de vez em quando hehe

Para ajudar o pequeno –E FOFO – Tocantins reservamos um quarto de casal para ele e Piauí, manobra meio clichê, mas sempre...Ou isso esperamos, funciona. Quanto a mim...

Pensei em ligar para Minas para saber como ele estava...Mas me controlei...Porém não consegui resistir e liguei para Rio por que ele meio que virou o pai-mãe daquela família e achei que ele soubesse de algo...

_Ele me disse que Minas estava passando por um momento difícil, mas que eu tinha que deixar ele sofrer um pouco...Espero que não tenha sido severo demais com ele...Nossa...Espécie de relação realmente me fartou, e eu acabei dizendo poucas e boas para ele..._

_...Porém...Não é como se eu fosse deixar de amá-lo de um mês para o outro...Me sinto algo patético por isso...Mas não queria que ele sofresse, não por minha causa._

_Eu amo o jeito como ele sorri...Como ele se ruboriza ao fazê-lo... Como sorri também com aquele olhar negro que possuí... Se Rio estivesse aqui sinto que ele iria me bater por me ver escrevendo isso depois do que contei para ele..._

Eu achei que ele ficaria irritado, puto, em modo mata-mineiros, mas ele apenas ficou pensativo...E disse que eu estava certo, e que era toda uma situação irônica...

...E eu não pude deixar de notar que ele estava realmente muito pálido e com aspecto doentio...Tentei conversar sobre isso, mas ele desviou o assunto.

_Ele está escondendo alguma coisa...E parece sério...Tenho que conversar com Sampa, ver se ele sabe o que está acontecendo com meu fratellino... _

_Bem,voltando ao assunto do hotel, eu acabei ficando sozinho e eu tive que ligar para Sampa para falar sobre o problema...E se ele tivesse gritado um pouquiiinho mais alto Pequim teria reclamado do barulho, ele parece mais estressado até que Pernambuco sobre esse assunto._

_De fato... Saber que Brasília suspeita de nós e está nos espionando é algo...Perturbador... Fiquei realmente impressionado quando Pernambuco me disse que encontraram uma peça de espionagem num computador...Embora não faça ideia de como Pernambuco e Sampa descobriram que era Brasília o responsável._

...Se a capital descobrir... Ele teria que dar um fim nos relacionamentos clandestinos... Eu não sei como ele faria isso, mas sei que eu me ferraria muito feio porque estou de cabeça nessa história...

Pensando bem...Consigo entender um pouco do nervosismo de Sampa...Ele já teve que enfrentar Lisboa quando a então capital descobriu seus sentimentos por Rio...E eu não tenho certeza se ele foi castigado por isso ou não...

...Se eu já me sinto tão mal de perder Minas, que é alguém que eu realmente nunca tive...Imagino que a possibilidade de perder alguém que amou por séculos e que o ama também, por causa de uma proibição...Deve ser ainda mais sufocante, principalmente para alguém com dificuldades de se expressar...

E eu começo a me perguntar aqui... O que tem realmente de tão mal em Estados se relacionarem?...Tenho que pesquisar mais sobre isso..."

Espírito Santo então respirou fundo, agradecendo que havia guardado seu dinheiro e diário em sua bagagem de mão...Lembrando o quão estranho foi o desaparecimento das bagagens no aeroporto, enquanto tentava não ouvir os gemidos suspeitos vindos de outros quartos,dormindo abraçado a seu travesseiro.

* * *

**Crônicas de Reviews - Capítulo XII**

**Sabrina – A Brigadeiro de Caqui**

Que bom! E não tem problema XDD Gosto que vocês escrevam com paixão XD  
Sabe, eu não tinha percebido exatamente...Mas você tem razão!  
Bem que eu me senti nostálgica escrevendo-o xDD Mas olha, não é por que é um capítulo "levinho" que não tenha seus mistérios pelo veio heim~  
Brasília é praticamente um adolescente, para algumas coisas ele é bem maduro, para outras...  
Eu gosto de cães e gatos :D E você tem razão, presentear Sampa com flores é uma péssima ideia... Ele vai apenas criticar o corte e o tipo de cultivo...Não que Rio tenha pensado em presenteá-lo assim alguma vez...  
Uma boa causa e uma boa pista.  
Existe XDD E não se preocupe, você voltará a vê-la...Muita coisa ainda pode acontecer...  
"-É o que meu namorado se pergunta todos os dias – Riu com a expressão de choque da moça – Mas obrigado mesmo assim pela bebida! Tenha uma boa tarde!"  
Eu admito que ri muito com essa frase do Rio também XDD Gente, como pode um ego gay desses!  
Por que Rio dá MUITO na pinta XDD Bem, eu não diria que ele não lembra "nada"...Quem sabe lembranças difusas...Hmm...  
Rio do Sul é tão inocente~ (03)~~  
Mesmo caso do BSB, não conseguiu amadurecer da melhor forma...  
O que um número de telefone pode fazer, não é?  
Chame de instinto cearense XDDD Ou bigode brilhante de loja de fantasias rsrs Mas na realidade CE é um dos melhores observadores entre os Estados, encarando o Ozcare ele acabou suspeitando porque ele conhece bem sua capital, e ao ficar vigiando confirmou suas suspeitas.  
Agora temos duas pessoas que o acham engraçado! UHUL! /o/  
Se vêem muito pouco, Minas evitou sempre que pode e ficou naquele estado de deprê que vemos no cap "Um conto sobre o passado"  
"-...Me perdoe moça, mas você não é do meu tipo - Direto ao ponto, mas aceitou a bebida." Acho que MS tem mesmo um tipo beeeem específico ;D  
"O Sampa gritando e chamando atenção do bar inteiro foi a melhor cena, ever." Sampa sendo Sampa (y)  
Não, o Rio lembrou-se de oooutra coisa...Hmmm~  
Bicha ,á é elogio para essa criatura minha filha XDD  
Nesse capítulo houve mais informações sobre esse telefonema...Mas a fatídica reunião fica para o Cap XIV!  
Espero que você goste desse capítulo semanal então ^^  
Muito obrigada por comentar~~~  
Ciao Ciao!

**Ju do Vale**

Boa noite ;D (respondendo as 3 da matina)

"Graças a você minha segunda começou lindamente!"  
HAuHAuAhUA! Que bom! Essa é a intenção de postar na segunda!  
Infelizmente às vezes não consigo editar tudo a tempo (como hoje) no domingo, então fica só para Segunda já começada... Mas ainda dá para alegrar a terça, não? ^^''  
Seu pressentimento de tretas está correto baby~ Melhor ir fazer exames preventivos de coração!  
Pah, é todo um garanhão... Tímido, mas acima de tudo, cavalheiro.  
Isso por que CE ainda não sabe de Espi...Aaaah por que quando souber...  
E o que os cearenses não criaram né baby? ;] Sim, é bem por isso mesmo.  
"Sampa, ótima mãe, e além de tudo manja muito de desing de interiores."  
De moda, de culinária, como matar vacas que se aproximam de suas crias...È um currículo e tanto!  
Esse Senhor Minas...Tsc, tsc Coisa feia!  
BSB, entre o coração e o dever... O que fará?  
Muuuito obrigada pelo coment ~~ Espero que ao menos essa história consiga animar sua terça!  
Bye bye!

**Soli-chan **

Seja bem vinda Soli-chan!É um prazer te conhecer ^^ Eu espero que sim heim! Vou esperar ansiosa;D  
Muito obrigada! DE verdade~~ Tu fizeste meu dia com esses elogios~  
Mas sinceramente...Eu tenho que voltar pra CdE e dar uma revisada . MUITOS ERROS MINHA GENTE!...Não fiz isso ainda por que...Hehe...Grandinha né? ^^'' Por isso em crônicas os capítulos são menores, para agilizar a escrita e não dificultar tanto a revisão.  
Ah cariño, eu realmente agradeço sua campanha por reviews*-*~ Mas a média está boa, está como...5 RW's por cap, CdE parece ter um número absurdamente maior, mas é que muita gente (como ti agora ;D) deixou para comentar só no final, daí tipo...Enquanto os demais caps tem d RW, o último tem uns 15 XDD  
Eu adoraria ter 5 reviews fechados por cap...Mas como fiquei 5 meses de Hiato, não tenho direito de exigir muito...  
Fico realmente engrandecida que tenha gostado dos rapazes desse nosso Brasil 3 Há mais de 4 anos me dedico à eles e é realmente gratificante ouvir o quanto são amados *-*~  
Me enchem de orgulho esses garotos =X  
Levinho mas com pontas soltas~~~Adoro isso.  
Brasília deve achar que "relaxar" é algum tipo de comida.  
Pim pom! Temos uma ganhadora /o/  
HAUAhUAhAUAH XDDD DE VERAS, obrigada por se preocupar com meus reviews! És um amor ^^  
E aqui está o capítulo na segunda! MAS NÃO VÁ EM DIREÇÃO À LUZ! NOOOOOOOOO!  
Tchau tchau~


	14. Cap XIV - Um conto sobre virtude

**Oláaaa minha galera liindaaa?~Como estão? Felizes de me ver esta segunda-feira também? =3**

Conforme escrito no aviso que deixei de madrugada...Aqui está o capítulo XIV! Espero que gostem!

MAS ANTES! UMA NOVIDADE PARA VOCÊS! POR FAVOR LEIAM

Está aberta a segunda temporada do desafio dos mistérios!

Os leitores mais antigos talvez se lembrem... Era um jogo começado em CdE onde eu desafiei aqueles que acompanhavam a história a encontrar alguns mistérios dela, e tentar teorizá-los se possível.

Resolvi então trazer novamente essa brincadeira para cá, com algumas pequenas mudanças. O objetivo é simples, encontrar e listar até quatro mistérios - Pontos em aberto e não resolvidos da história - e teorizar sobre eles.

Para participar

**a pessoa tem que fazer um comentário de pelo menos 5 linhas sobre a história =X Além de apontar quais são os mistérios que ela conseguiu achar (com limite de 4 por enquanto).**

Os critérios de avaliação são os seguintes...

**\- Tamanho do review ( hehe)**

**\- Mistério encontrado - Se é válido ou não -**

**\- Teoria - Argumentação**

**\- Pesquisa - Avaliação extra se usar referências históricas ( Todos os capítulos tem alguma, se além de encontrar o mistério você achar a que parte da história do Brasil ele está relacionado, valerá pontos extras.)**

E claro... A parte mais importante! Os prêmios! São um total de quatro lugares.

1\. Poder escolher um Estado para ter flashback sobre seu passado.  
2\. Escolher um par para protagonizar o tema do capítulo. Sejam um casal ou não.  
3\. Uma música para ser usada em um capítulo.  
4\. Decidir qual Estado começará um capítulo.

Sendo que, aquele que ficar em primeiro lugar no desafio dos mistérios terá o direito de escolher qual dos quatro prêmios desejar! E os outros 3 vencedores receberam de acordo com a ordem numérica.

Essa brincadeira serve para vocês participarem mais da história, e claro, dinamizar os reviews também rsrs

Possuem mais alguma dúvida? Querem logo começar? O desafio já é iniciado a partir dos comentários desse capítulo! Boa sorte a todos e...

...Vamos jogar um jogo D~

Boa leitura para vocês!

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Capítulo XIV - Um conto sobre virtude**

Sabe aquela noite em que tudo o que você não gostaria era ter que deitar e perder todo o resto da madrugada?

Os olhos fecharam-se apaixonadamente desfocado tudo que estava ao seu redor. Um quarto negro de motel com várias atrações, mas nenhum melhor do que o comediante que possuía em seus braços.

Sedento, deixou sua mão esquerda tocar aqueles cabelos lisos, enquanto a outra tateava a roupa áspera, sem conseguir roçar com algo de pele, resmungou no beijo pela falta.

Suas pernas curtas...Fortes e...

-...Espera... - Pernambuco afastou-se, deixando finalmente o cearense ter algo de ar, caindo cansado no leito.

-O-o quê? - Questionou estranhando o afastamento das mãos pernambucanas de seu corpo.

-...Tu...Também quer isso...?

-...Du qui'cê tá falando...? -Tentava raciocinar. Perna nunca interrompia um momento assim quando ele estava na vontade, não entendia a quê vinha essa pausa.

-...Eu não cheguei a te perguntar... O que você queria fazer...

Esse sim foi um choque tremendo, e se alguém mais visse a expressão cearense nesse instante com certeza riria mais do que com qualquer gracinha que ele já tenha feito.

-...Cê tá...Me dando...Opção do...Que fazer ...?

Pernambuco sentiu-se meio idiota com tudo aquilo...Estavam num h-motel, quase deitados um sobre o outro na cama – Com ele por cima, claro –e ele não conseguiu evitar de lembrar-se do que Santo havia disso sobre...Deixar seu parceiro opinar durante o ato.

Mas ver o mais novo com os olhos abertos como pratos e a boca formando um perfeito "O" maiúsculo davam-lhe a certeza de que tinha falado a pior besteira do mundo.

-E-eu..Eu...- Ceará sentou-se afastando-se um pouco mais - ...Por que isso agora...?

\- ...Bem..Hãa...É dia dos namorados e...Hmm...- A cada instante se sentia mais estúpido -... Achei que talvez tu...Cê gostaria...Hã... Fazer algo diferente... Visse! É tão difícil assim entender Cabra?! Me diz o que qué e pronto!

O cearense estava realmente impressionado, mas abaixou a cabeça pensativa deixando sua expressão de espanto.

-...Cê está fazendu alguma coisa errada i ta tentando acobertar sendu gentil com eu? - Colocou desconfiado.

\- O quê?! - Quem estava surpreso agora - Não! Claro que não!

-...Perna...Se cê tivé me traindo... - Respirou fundo tentando parecer indiferente -... Se cê for sincero comigo eu...Posso...Apenas me fale a verdadi...Imaginei mesmu qui...Ocê teria dificuldade de lidar cum isso de exclusividade por muito tempo...

\- EU NÃO TE TRAIU! - Levantou-se realmente irritado com essas palavras, e mesmo que não admitisse, ferido também - É issu que tu pensa di mim?!

\- ...Cê anda agindo muito estranho ultimamente! ATÉ ME DEU UMA ROSA! CÊ, cabra do sertão, sempre orgulhoooso da sua masculinidade, me dar uma flô?! ...O que cê quer que eu pense?!

\- QUE TAL PENSAR QUE EU TE AMO AO PONTO DE FAZER ALGO ACIMA DO QUE EU GOSTO POR VOCÊ?! E PARE DE FICAR ME ENCARANDO COMO SE EU TIVESSE DUAS CABEÇAS- Em chamas e completamente cego de raiva Pernambuco pegou seu casaco esquecido no chão e abandonou o quarto fechando a porta com um grande baque.

O cearense ficou me choque com o que ouviu, e por alguma razão também um pouco assustado.

Perna só gritava com ele quando se dava mal em algum de seus "planos suicidas" como os chamava, mas nunca a esse nível...Provavelmente não se exaltava com ele assim desde o fim do cangaço.

E o que se supõe que deveria fazer agora? ! Perna sendo...Sendo...Como chamavam isso?

...Romântico...? Um arrepio lhe percorria a espinha só de pensar...

Alguma coisa estava muito...Muita errada...Levantou-se e foi atrás dele, disposto a descobrir o quê.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Um beijo lento e envolvente para trocado, como se nenhum dos responsáveis estivesse minimamente preocupado em acelerar o ritmo.

Um corpo sobre o outro, ambos nus com os contornos expostos frente à luz da lua que brilhava pela janela, mas pouco era visto pela Deusa da noite, pois a delgada figura deitada em cima escondia o corpo de seu amante com o seu próprio, da mesma forma que um fino lençol de cetim tampava delicadamente a partir de seu quadril, como uma toga de marfim a cobrir uma estátua grega.

-...Te amo... - Sussurrou a voz masculina num tom distante, olhos fechados, lábios inchados.

-...- Mas a jovem de cabelos esvoaçantes nada respondia em concreto, incapaz o era de admitir até mesma a si sobre esses sentimentos que desdobravam seu peito -...Pa-Pará...

E o beijo se tornava mais demandante, desejoso, mas para completa perplexidade e derretimento da jovem, o comando dessa troca de palavras mudas de amor era concedido a ela.

O corpo da amazonense tremia com cada roce que o mais velho dava ao seu rosto, suas costas, seu quadril, como se fossem feitos da matéria mais frágil do mundo...

Mas não avançava, não tocava mais além...E isso só fazia a forte mulher desvanecer-se por dentro...Aos poucos sentido como...Uma vontade instintivamente acumulativa de ser...Preenchida, uma peça oca que necessita ser encaixada para sentir-se completa...Sentir-se única.

Não podia admitir esse seu desejo arfante, sua necessidade latente...Mas seu corpo era seu pior inimigo...Gotejando a vontade reprimida por seu orgulho, num sinal claro de cobiça carnal...

-...I-iara...- Suspirava entre o beijo, sentido a umidade convidando-o a dar luz a seus instintos, mas continha-se com tudo que possuía - ...T-tu podes fazê-lo... Eres a c-clara ganhadora d-da vez... - Intensificou o beijo fundindo a razão de ambos -... Q-quero s-sentir... Co-como seu...V-vamos...

Morria por dentro, desejando tomá-la e dar um fim a tudo, mas não, dessa vez não...Mordia-se a si mesmo, mas não seguia...Cederia esta vez, cederia...

E ela não coube em si de assombro, seu corpo implorando que aceitasse e tomasse a vitória.

E o fez...Ergueu o peso de seu corpo com os braços, fazendo o lençol escorregar e revelar mais de sua sublime silhueta, tomou com anseio a anatomia palpitante do homem que retorcia-se abaixo de si.

Sentia-se poderosa, no controle absoluto, e a longa resposta mono silábica de Pará era a confirmação que tinha razão.

Tomou aquele município e uniu ao seu num longo gemido e espasmos de ambos, e foi ela que ditou o ritmo como líder absoluta, sendo brindada com todas as caricias ansiosas de seu devoto servo.

Enchendo o quarto de sons...Que dificultaram o sono do vizinho de quarto...

Mas nenhum deles se importava com isso agora, ou nos próximos quatro atos dessa peça carnal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Os Estados pareciam estar competindo sobre quem fazia a melhor expressão de choque. Piauí estava parado a pelo menos quinze minutos com a porta do quarto que lhe cabia aberta, vendo que ali só possuía uma cama...E Tocantins tinha garantido que seu quarto também era aquele.

-...Só podi sé piada...- Olhava para sua chave de número vinte quatro.

Olhando discretamente, Tocantins mais afastado e mais envergonhado que surpreso também possuía em mãos uma chave com o mesmo número.

-...Tem qui ser um engano!

-...Talvez...Mas já durmimu antes na mesma cama...Intão qual o proble-

\- Mas isso foi antes! - Exclamou sem encará-lo

-...Antes de descobrir que eu era homi?

-Claro! - E então sentiu como se uma balde de água fria caísse em sua cabeça depois dessas palavras.

-...Então tu realmente tens nojo de mim...

-...TO... – Respirou fundo ainda sem olhar para o outro -...Entenda...N-não é...Algo natural...É errado... Nós dois somos homens... Não faz sentido!...É...É...Biologicamente errado!... Temos que ser...Inteligentes e...Encarar a realidade.

-...É...Tens razão...

Isso chocou o mais velho, cujos ombros caíram e o olhar estreitou-se... Essas palavras...Eram justamente o que Rio Grande do Norte dizia...O que a moral dizia. Ele concordava... Mas...Mas...

Mas...Uma parte dele não...Uma pequena parte...E queria que o nortista o apoiasse.

-...Eu não devo ser mesmo inteligente...Ou melhô, devu di ser muitu burro para me apaixonar por alguém...Cum uma mentalidade comu a tua.

-...Cê está sendo teimoso

-Tu estás sendo intolerante!

-...Eu estou sendo realista To! Não é algo normal!

\- Por todos os Santos Pi! Somos Estados personalizados em pessoas! O que tens isso de normal?!

-...Mas...!

-Tu só estás sendo covarde!

-NUNCA! – Seu orgulho de cabra nordestino falou mais alto.

-Então olha nus meus olhos i diz...Diz qui temus qui esquecer tudo qui passamos. Diz olhandu para meus olhos que tuas palavras têm razão.

E o fez, voltou-se ao menor...Arrependendo-se imediatamente de sua ação.

Ali estavam...Aqueles olhos negros profundos como uma noite sem luar, e mesmo assim infinitamente expressivos...Neste momento exibiam raiva, dor e descrença.

As duas mãos segurando seu quadril, batendo a ponta do pé direito no chão, típica postura irritada que herdara de Amazonas, mas o mais mortal depois de seu olhar penetrante era...O biquinho simplesmente lindo que fazia estando contrariado.

O nordestino ficou bobo alguns instantes enquanto observava a cena... Aqueles lábios para frente, seus lindos cabelos ondulados até o ombro... Esse rosto delicado e perfeito! Esses cílios que dispensavam qualquer uso de maquiagem...!

COMO DIACHO ERA UM HOMEM ?!

...Mas sem dúvidas era mais bonito que muitos dos dois gêneros...

\- E então? Estou a esperar – Colocou irritado batendo o pé.

\- Aah..ba..Bar..ba...- Nem mesmo ele sabe o que quis dizer com isso...

\- Não zombe de mim! Estou a falar sério! – E afiou o olhar... Como fazia Goiás quando estava nervosa.

-...N-não...Eu...Só...- Respirou fundo, muuuuito fundo - ...Veja bem To...Não é...Natural...Me entende? É como...Como uma doença! Eu estou fazendo o que é melhor para nós!

-Tu crês que estamos doentes então..? – Cruzou os braços mostrando sua contrariedade, igualzinho Bahia costuma fazer.

-...Sim...

\- ... Pois eu sou gay sim!

-...To! – Sentiu um arrepio, como se o outro tivesse falado algo terrível.

\- É verdade! Gosto de homens! Gosto de tu! E só de cê! Se tu crês que sou doente pro isso, ÓTIMO! Não dou a mínima... - E inflou as bochechas como seu irmãozão Mato Grosso, desviando o olhar realmente contrariado.

-...Não é possível discutir com você – Confessou o nordestino simplesmente frustrado com o quão encantador seu amigo podia ser... Melhor até do que os Estados originais que ele tinha pegado essas manias de expressão.

-...Ótimo! Continue não me levandu a sério intão – Passou do lado do piauiense, tomou a maçaneta da porta – Se acha que estou doente, ou se tem nojo de mim...Não me importa – Mas seus olhos desmentiam suas palavras – Mas que fique claro que eu vou dormir nesse quarto, e tu que se vire!

-Como é?! E onde espera que eu durma!

-...Eu não sei! Foste tu que se recusou em primeiro lugar...! Mas...Mas... Se pedir desculpas eu... –Escondeu o rosto atrás da porta, envergonhado - ...Se mudar de ideia...E pedir desculpas eu...Posso...Mudar de ideia também e...Podíamos dormir juntinhos de...Conchinha.

\- N-nunca! –Exclamou ruborizando-se como um paranaense.

PUM

...E como resposta teve a porta fechada com tudo em sua cara...

-...Ótimo... – Respirou fundo mais uma vez, cansado... Pensando na sequência de poses simplesmente... Gays de seu...Amigo - ...Merda... –Bateu a cabeça levemente contra a madeira da porta - ...Estamos os dois doentes...Completamente doentes...

E saiu pelo corredor perguntando-se onde iria dormir essa noite...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Longe de toda essa situação, a madrugada caía nas terras de Minas Gerais.

Depois da refeição falida, uma vez que São Paulo jantou com seu cavalo, Minas em algum lugar desconhecido, apenas Paraná, Mato Grosso e Rio sentaram-se juntos para comer.

Por incrível que possa parecer, Paraná era o mais otimista sobre a situação, enquanto os outros dois pareciam desiludidos com o fim da noite.

"-Só esperem ele se acalmar que ele volta" – O sulista disse.

E com essa ideia e esperança em mente, Rio de Janeiro tinha caído no sono, sentado esperando numa das cadeiras da cozinha.

E por andar realmente muito exausto, não demorou em cair nos braços de Morfeu e por consequência no mundo da inconsciência.

"...Era uma tarde fria e tempestuosa, uma figura maltrapilha encontrava-se no centro de um luxuoso casarão de ares de palácio. Mexia-se incomoda, inquieta...Envolta num sono perturbado e desolador.

Mas uma mão quente a tocar sua face pálida a fez voltar ao mundo material, lento, mas definitivo.

-...O quê...?

-...Veja quem nós dá o ar de sua graça...

-...Rio..? – Sua voz era fraca e a visão turva, mas conhecia aquela figura a tempos demais para não reconhecê-la.

-...Pensei que não acordarias...

A voz soava estranha...Parecia bem mais séria e preocupada do que o geralmente jovial tom que a capitania possuía...Então, ao finalmente abrir os olhos e tornar-se completamente consciente os anos pareceram cair subitamente sobre seus ombros, como se ele tivesse caído no sono há séculos, e acordado repentinamente numa época estranha a sua.

O aprendiz de Capital tinha crescido muito rápido... Agora era mais robusto, alto...Já não possuía os ares de inocência de outrora...Não, ao invés dela existia um manto de severidade que o cobria, era inevitável, sabia, mas nem por isso deixava de ser triste.

Ele era uma criança que nunca desejou ver crescer.

-...Onde estou...?

-Sempre fazes as mesmas perguntas... –Suspirou cansado, sentando-se á beirada dessa grande cadeira estofada em que estava. – Estás em minhas terras. Na minha casa. Estás aqui há um ano, e pareces incapaz de lembrar-se toda a vez...

-N-não seja ridículo! –Tentou levantar-se, mas seu corpo parecia ser feito de uma matéria pesada demais para aguentar.

-...Te recordas de que ano estás..?

-...Eres um abissal da ignorância – Ofendia ainda tentando se movimentar -... Estamos... Hã...17...48,isso...- massageou sua cabeça sentindo uma dor latente dentro dela - ...Não faças perguntas tão levianas...

-Claro.. – Respondeu somente, escondendo um documento em mãos que lia anteriormente e datava de 1761. – Me perdoe por isso.

-..Onde estão...?

\- Paraná estás a visitar Santa Catarina e o pequeno Rio sul, Mato Grosso esteve a visitar-te há acerca de um mês. Minas Gerais estás em algum lado da propriedade. – Respondeu prontamente sabendo a que se referia.

-...Entendo...-Tornou a fechar os olhos, sentindo-se absolutamente fraco - ...Rio...Me sinto...Estranho...Pesado...Com sono...Me drogaste por acaso...? Desde quando estou aqui...? ...Por que aqui...?

-...Voltaste demasiado ferido pós uma bandeira...Paraná tentou cuidar-te mas estavas demasiado fraco...Então te deslocamos para cá...

E isso se repetiu inúmeras vezes nos últimos anos...Pensou com amargura o carioca vendo a face pálida de seu amigo, o primeiro verdadeiro amigo que já teve...O mais importante.

-...As explorações não andam fáceis...Não desde que Minas...Que Minas...- Pareceu que ia perdendo a consciência aos poucos.-...Emanci...Pou

-...Tu...Só necessitas descansar...- Tomou as mãos gélidas como de um defunto para envolver com as suas.

-...Se eu ficar aqui parado...Não vou...- E sua voz se perdia.

O familiar cheiro a sangue se alastrava... As antigas feridas voltavam a abrir-se...Outra vez. Torceu o nariz tentando ignorar aquele cheiro insuportável.

-...Capitania de São Paulo...Precisamos conversar seriamente...- Não notou quando outra capitania aproximava-se e parava trás uma porta ao ouvir essas palavras em tom sério.- ...Se continuar assim...

-...Paraná...Não gosto que visite o sul assim...Não...Perto de mim...- Resmungava sem qualquer nexo.

\- ISSO TE ESTÁ MATANDO! – Berrava repentinamente em resposta as últimas palavras proferidas, assuntando o ouvinte escondido – QUERES QUE TE PERFURE O PEITO?! SE TANTO DESEJÁS A MORTE! ...É melhor e menos doloroso do que cortejá-la a cada passo que dás...

Ao segurar as mãos com mais força,a terceira pessoa resolveu afastar-se a passo rápido da cena.

...Perdendo o instante que uma das mãos sustentadas caiu, sem fazer força, sem desejo de seu dono...Passando pela carne que a segurava como se não existisse, como se repentinamente tivesse transformado-se em água.

...Como se a mão paulista tivesse perdido sua forma material por alguns instantes...

-...Te está matando...- proferiu em tom quebrado tomando a mão novamente para si, ajoelhando-se frente ao corpo maior, tentando inutilmente aquecê-las junto a suas próximo a sua testa numa posse de oração -... Por causa desses que criaste... Vás a acabar como Pedro...

Lágrimas tomaram sua face, junto ao desespero que se mesclavam com os raios que cortavam aquela tarde esquecida e eternamente lembrada... "

Um trovão cortando os céus o acordou abruptamente, levantando de um salto levando a cadeira e as cobertas postas por Paraná ao chão. Seu coração estava desbocado, doía em seu peito.

Não se deu o trabalho de recolher nenhum dos objetos, instintivamente correndo para o terreno da propriedade e encontrando ali o mesmo São Paulo de suas lembranças, porém de levianas roupas negras e jeans, cabelo curto e bagunçado, uma cor pálida de pele, porém viva, cujos traços joviais já haviam sido levados pelo tempo.

No entanto, não se atentou a isso ao estar de frente ao homem também coberto com uma manta, sentado do lado de fora da guarida de seu cavalo que dormia pacificamente de pé com a cabeça inclinada na direção de seu dono.

Deu luz a sua completa impulsividade e simplesmente lançou-se ao chão do seu lado, apertando-o num forte e sufocante abraço.

-...Hmmm~... Cometa de...Pégaso...-resmungava entre sonhos o paulistano , porque nem ser esmagado parecia ser suficiente para acordá-lo - ...Num perderei...Hmmm~

Até uma língua invadir a sua boca, quase o afogando em sua inconsciência.

-...MAS O- Cof, cof quê?! – Tossia tentando entender o que estava acontecendo – Rio!O que tu...Que houve!?

Passou de surpreso a irritado, e logo assustado ao ver que o corpo contra o seu tremia e havia agarrado suas mãos junto às dele com uma força monstruosa.

-...Rio...Está...Está me machucando..! – Tentou soltar-se sem sucesso -...Rio...! - Desistiu, acabando por nem mais sentir suas mãos tamanho o aperto, apenas esperou que o menor se acalmasse e levantasse o rosto de seu ombro para dar-lhe alguma resposta- ...Teve um daqueles seus pesadelos de novo...?

-...Um pesadelo...Sobre quantas vezes eu estive a ponto de te perder... Depois do desaparecimento de Pedro...

Essa informação o pegou realmente de surpresa, era a primeira vez que ele falava a respeito de algum de seus pesadelos e...Justamente tinha que ser dessa época? Tinha memórias confusas desse tempo... Depois da emancipação de Minas e Matt... E realmente lembrava muito pouco depois do desaparecimento de seu amigo.

-...Rio...

-...Vamos esquecer o que aconteceu hoje...Ok? Se a culpa é minha, se é sua, nossa, não importa...Vamos entrar...Vamos dormir juntos...V-vamos...Esquecer...

O carioca começou a soltá-lo... Realmente impressionou-se ao ver que ele não estava chorando, mas ainda assim estava mais pálido do que nunca...

Tendo as mãos dormentes tomou o rosto do fluminense para si e deu-lhe seu beijo mais lento, mais envolvente e acolhedor...Conseguindo assim embotar o cérebro carioca completamente.

Usando-se de toda a sua força sobre humana São Paulo sussurrou para seu amante para envolvê-lo com as pernas, o qual o fez obediente, assim lhe envolveu num abraço e sem deixar de beijá-lo, mas abrindo os olhos de tempos em tempos para ver por onde andava, conduzi-o como a árvore sendo agarrada por um preguiça, até o quarto que dividiam.

Ali o deitou na cama e despiu suas roupas, fazendo-lhe o amor da forma mais lenta e intensa que conhecia, pedindo licença ao seu orgulho para verbalizar seus sentimentos em palavras de carinho.

Certificando-se que ao menos por essa madrugada fria, seu amante esqueceria todas as dores que o carcomiam.

Piauí andava sem rumo pelos corredores sem saber onde iria dormir até que chegando a recepção do hotel meio motel ouviu duas vozes familiares conversando seriamente.

\- Todos sempre mi criticaram pur que sempre fui muito severo pu dimais e sempre me criticou disso também...Daí quando eu encasqueto de tentá dá uma melhôrada, tenhu qui ouvir qui estou traído! VISSE! O qui querem qui eu faça então!?

Ao seu lado Maranhão ouviu tudo atentamente.

\- És só o susto inicial Perna...Dá-lhe tempo para pensar,...

O mais novo estranhou a conversa, questionando-se sobre quem falavam...

-...Eu nunca amei antes Mah...Não assim...E eu vejo os casais sempre trocando palavras de afeto, carinho...E nós parecemos mais numa briga qui num xamego...Eu pensei que estivesse fazendo tudo errado...Só por isso...

-...Não há jeito "errado" numa relação Perna, não em uma que as duas partes estejam de acordo e não cause danos a terceiros...

"Não há nada errado..." - Pensou o piauiense.

-...Queria qui fosse fácil assim Mah...

"-Eu também..."

-...Mas tu ainda não me dissestes quem é a sortuda que roubaste teu coração Perna...- O pernambucano apertou as mãos contra o joelho da calça- ...Talvez...Íba? Afinal vocês sempre estão juntos...Alagoas? Sempre dissestes que ela é a mais linda das meninas...

\- ...Isso...B-bem...Quanto a isso...E NUNCA! Elas são minhas irmãs! E Alagoas é muito pura para esse tipo de coisa!

-...Claro...

Piauí aproximou-se mais, interessado no tom hesitante de seu irmão mais velho, Maranhão e ele estavam sentados num sofá de frente a bancada da recepção, porém afastado o suficiente para que os funcionários não escutassem a conversa.

\- Num es necessário ter vergonha de contar-me - Colocou num tom maternal e compreensivo que sempre desarmava qualquer um.

-...Veja bem...- Estava a cada segundo mais ruborizado, algo muito estranho nele.-... É complicadu e...Bem...

-...Vai me dizer que é Bahia...?! ...Ou é de outra região...?

-...Não! ...Eu não sei cumu te contar isso...É

E então uma terceira voz surgiu às costas do Estado mais novo.

-...É de péssima educação espiar a conversa das pessoas, vou pensar que cê não teve educação. ...

Sentiu seu sangue gelar, ainda mais quando virou para trás e viu a expressão séria e completamente incomum do cearense, engoliu seco, lembrando-se que desde o cangaço Rio Grande do Norte sempre dizia para evitar ficar sozinho com o outro nordestino...Dizia que ele era incapaz do imaginável sem qualquer remorso do caminho tomado.

Mas não ia mostrar-se acuado, era um homem e um nordestino, tinha seu orgulho.

-...Me desculpe, estava passando por aqui e...

\- Vá embora.

...Mas ainda assim era um homem inteligente, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e dando um simples "Boa noite" e saiu rápido da cena, mas não o suficiente para que parecesse que estava correndo.

Ceará interrompeu o gaguejar do pernambucano sem quaisquer cerimônias ou anúncios.

-...Ah! Oi Ce...A...Rá...- Chamou pausadamente Maranhão ao ir notando a postura do menor, seu senso de perigo apitando tanto ou mais do que quando foi ameaçada por São Paulo na casa da baiana.

Por que ao contrário do que com o paulista, todo o nordeste sabia do que Ceará era capaz.

-...Mah, querida, será que cê podia di deixar esse arretado e eu - Apontou com a cabeça para o pernambucano que engoliu em seco...- A sós...?

\- C-claro... - Respondeu em tom cortes, e antes do término da frase já estava de pé -...Boa noite pra vocês. ..

-...Noite...

\- Boa noite Mah.

E antes de sair ela desejou um silencioso "boa sorte" ao pernambucano...Iria precisar...

Mas claro que o pernambucano não demonstraria qualquer receio da situação.

-...O que tu quer? - Questionou com ignorância, afinal o cearense não foi o único a viver o cangaço.

-...Sua garganta cortada numa bandeja - Colocou num tom gélido - Talvez assim cê ouviria mais.

\- Gostaria de ver tu tentar - Levantou-se mostrando sua altura superior - Cê nunca foi mais forti qui eu.

Ceará sacou a peixeira de um bolso interno de seu casado e agilmente apontou para o pescoço de seu amante.

-...Qué apostá...?

Pernambuco segurou o cabo do facão com a mão sem grandes dificuldades.

-...Pur que cê está fazendu isso...? Eu qui divia de tá puto cum qué cê disse homi...

-...Cê sempre me apontou uma peixeira no pescoço sempri qui eu te desacatava...Sempre qui te irritava...Sempre quando ti tirava du sério...Agora quê mi convencê qui... Repentinamenti ocê decidiu ser bom moço, e nada aconteceu pra issu...!?

-...Tu tem tua razão, algo aconteceu sim...- Colocou em tom neutro -...Eu mi apaixonei pur um homem qui nunca soube bem u qui era realmente recebê carinho e amor, e eu, principal culpadu dessa falta, quis reavê meu erro.

Ceará ficou sem reação no primeiro momento, não esperou esse tipo de resposta, não mesmo...Observou o mais velho com a boca novamente ligeiramente aberta.

De fato... Poderia contar nos dedos quantas vezes Perna tinha sido realmente carinhoso com ele...E eram sempre em momentos em que o menor estava muito ferido, nunca em momentos...Espontâneos...

Sempre agiu como uma espécie de coronel do nordeste, onde sua palavra era lei e deveria ser cumprida custe o que custar.

Sempre foi intolerante, cabeça fechada e de personalidade irritadiça... Quando tiveram relações pela primeira vez depois de muitas bebidas para homenagear a morte do rei do cangaço, realmente pensou que só seria um objeto de prazer nas mãos daquele homem...Mas por sentir-se atraído por sua força, por dever-lhe a vida...Nunca foi de reclamar, afinal também gostava.

Sua vida foi dura, e não poderia haver nenhum professor melhor no mundo que Perna para ensinar a lidar com ela, mesmo que tivesse fracassado no quesito "carinho", tanto ele como Paraíba sabiam que ele os tinha em grande estima.

E assim, de alguma forma, de algum modo...A relação cuja base era simplesmente a consumação dos desejos carnais...Foi se desenvolvendo.

Até o cearense notar que seu sentir já havia chegado à outra categoria, e o mesmo para seu parceiro, mesmo que não quisesse admitir. Mas foi somente há pouco mais de dois anos que o mais velho havia aceitado isso e ambos começaram a namorar.

...Mas sua relação não havia mudado muito desde então, com exceção da exclusividade que um possuía sobre o outro agora. ...

\- ...E se existe um culpado sobre isso, este é tu Estado do Ceará – Com a mão direita puxou a cintura do mais novo chocando-o contra seu corpo, com a esquerda que segurava a peixeira desviou a arma, porém, deixando que seu pescoço fosse cortado num raspão. Jogou a lamina sobre o sofá - ...Assuma as conseqüências de seus atos...

O corpo inteiro do menor tremeu com essa mudança repentina de cenário, olhando com morbidade da ferida e do sangue que dela escorria, até o rosto penetrante de seu amante.

-...Soa...Interessante...- E teve a boca simplesmente devorada por seu amante, onde o violento e o passional se misturavam numa dança difusa e sensual.

Por trás do menor, Perna abriu ligeiramente os olhos e notou um certo alvoroço na recepção...Deduzindo que era melhor voltarem para o quarto logo antes que alguém chamasse a polícia, mas a mesma seria chamada de qualquer jeito pela manhã...Devido a peixeira ensanguentada no sofá...

-...Vamos...Subir?

-...Prefiro continuar descendo – Pós com malícia.

Porém os dois voltaram para seu quarto ainda assim...Terminar aquilo que haviam começado...Ou quase...

Batendo na parede e em várias portas pelo caminho chegaram em seu respectivo quarto, desajeitado Perna tentava abrir a maçaneta ao tempo que CE lambia muito satisfeito a ferida recém feita...E essa distração do pernambucano lhe seria fatal...

Finalmente conseguindo livrar o caminho, fechando a passagem com um estralo, Perna estava direcionando CE até a cama quando...Ao tentar atrair o maior para um beijo tomou-lhe pelos dois lados da cabeça, sobre as orelhas, tocando uma ilha afastada e excessivamente protegida...E as consequências de roçar esse território único foram imediatas.

-...Aaah~~ - Soltou Pernambuco forte, sentindo as pernas balançarem como gelatina - ...A-ahi n-não!

Ceará afastou-se alguns centímetros observando confuso o excesso de reação... Nem sequer estava tocando nada importante...Ou isso imaginava.

Ignorando a expressão de perplexidade do maior, tentou repetir seu último movimento e o resultado foi o mesmo...Ou melhor. O corpo frente ao seu tremeu da cabeça aos pés, seus olhos reviraram-se nublados de sensações e certa anatomia...Certa anatomia se mostrava muito ansiosa em participar.

-N-não t-oque aí...! – Tentou exclamar já arfante cambaleando para a cama, tentando afastar-se. -... É...Eu não te autorizo a isso...!

-Hooo~ - Soltou Ceará sedutor caminhando a distancia até a cama e sentando-se no colo de um pernambucano sem fôlego - ...Autorização...?...Interessante... Posso deduzi qui sua ilhinha exclusiva é uma...Área sensível, então...?

\- Não! – tentou se desvencilhar, mas seu corpo o traiu e CE massageou com maior intensidade atrás da orelha do nordestino, achando a situação ao mesmo tempo hilária...

E verdadeiramente excitante.

Pois sem dificuldades conseguiu deitar o completamente embargado homem, sem dificuldades o virou de costas... Sorrindo perversamente triunfante.

-...Cê perguntou se eu queria fazê algo... Eu achu qui acabei di tê uma ideia...

E lambeu seu dedo com esse satisfatório plano na 'cabeça'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

O dia amanheceu tranquilo, embora ainda frio , onde o orvalho cobria todo o campo umedecendo o belo cenário da fazenda.

Em um dos quartos, um típico madrugador acordava devagar, despertando sem a necessidade de estímulos externos. Ainda assim demorou alguns instantes para entender onde estava, sabendo de ante mão apenas que era quente, absolutamente confortável...E se movia.

Rio pestanejou algumas vezes até perceber que dormia sobre o tórax de seu amante, abraçando-o quase esmagadoramente, e um cobertor ainda lhe cobria a cabeça. Dormiram de conchinha. Sorriu completamente abobalhado com a descoberta, respirando fundo o cheiro frutífero do homem que chamava de namorado.

Não havia sensação mais reconfortante do que ouvir o suave bater daquele coração, o lento sobe e desce de seu respirar, provas irrefutáveis de que estava vivo, e ele ali...Deitado sobre seu tronco consciente de que estava apenas de cueca, era uma prova irrefutável da relação que tinha com ele. Desejou do fundo do coração que o tempo pudesse parar agora...Que pudesse aproveitar a presença ao lado daquele homem que fazia seu peito descompassar-se, fingir que nada nunca os separariam novamente.

Ao menos, poderia sonhar com isso...

Até o toque de seu telefone trazê-lo de volta a realidade...

"Cidadee maravilhooosaa~~ Cheia de encantos miiil~  
Cidade maravilhoosa, coração do meu Brasiiiil~~"

Agradeceu que seu celular não estava muito longe da cama, conseguindo alcançá-lo apenas esticando a mão. Viu o apelido "Brother" na tela e atendeu.

-...Alô~ Booom diiiia Brô~!

-...Alô? Fratello?...Hã...Bom dia...Hmm...Eu te acordei?

-Aaah não, eu já tinha acordadooo~!

-...Hã...Certo, imaginei que cê iria madrugar...Apesar de ontem ser seu aniversário de namoro...E pelo seu tonzinho de voz...Eu posso dizer que a noite foi boa – Pós com malicia, sentado numa pequena área de espera da administração do aeroporto esperando um funcionários devolver a bagagem que fora misteriosamente encontrada.

\- Aaaah~~ Hahaha~ Foi...Uma parada de outro mundo, tá ligado?...Sinistro!

-...Isso quer dizer 'bom' na sua língua?

\- Na moral, totaaal brô – Cantarolava desenhando corações com o dedo sobre o peito do paulista – Moh vacilo tu não ligar coé a parada mermão~

-...Tá, ok...Seja lá o que isso for, eu to ligando para avisar que vamos nos atrasar um pouquinho...

-...Xeeem probleeemaaaax~

\- Assim... Parece que TODOS tiveram uma noite e tanto! Estão parecendo zumbis! Pará e Amazonas estão praticamente dormindo em pé esperando do lado de fora, eu nunca tinha visto Tocantins TÃO irritado! Piauí está deprimido como sempre, Maranhão parece normal...Ceará está realmente muito feliz...Não tenho certeza se isso é bom ou ruim..Por que sério...Sério! Roubaram a alma de Pernambuco! Ele ta parecendo um boneco de Olinda sendo conduzido pelo Cearense...Bahia e o gaúcho também estão sonolentos...Mas vindo da minha mama isso é normal...Cê não tem IDEIA da dificuldade de tirar essa galera toda do hotel!Sem falar que tinha algumas viaturas da polícia lá que atrapalharam ainda mais nossa saída! Fala sério!

\- hahaha! Espiii~ Tu é tãaao engraçado fratenito~

-...Enfim...Vamos nos atrasar... -O capixaba respirou fundo, além de cego o amor tinha que ser idiota? -...Cê vai me deixar diabético assim Fratello...

\- Mudando de assunto! – Disse levemente mais sério – Vêm na minha casa semana que vem?

-...Pra quê...?

-Apenas veenhaa!~ A gente não ta passando muito tempo junto mesmo~

-Hmm...Ok...Eu vou ver, não é como se você morasse na esquina e-

\- Eu vou fazer o meu suuuper capuccino especial se tu vier!

-Certo, eu vou.

-Que bom! Haha~ - Riu satisfeito, era realmente muito fácil convencer seu ítalo irmão.

\- Bem, levando-se em conta seu tom cantante imagino que cê deve estar dormindo agarradinho de seu amore então não preciso me preocupar com ele vindo atrás de nós para decepar nossas cabeças,mas me diz, passivo ou ativo dessa vez?

\- Quem se importaa! O importaante é o amoor~~

-...Rio, maconha ainda é proibido cara...Manera aí parça ...

E depois de uma gargalhada besta, os dois começaram a conversar sobre todo o tipo de trivialidade, gayzisse e boticário, até Santo conseguir sua bagagem de volta e avisar que pegariam o próximo vôo.

E realmente...São Paulo precisava de um prêmio por não acordar com toda essa cantante fofocada.

Depois de desligar, já passado quase uma hora de ligação para a alegria das companhias telefônicas, Rio voltou a apreciar a imagem de seu querido amante e amigo, como dormia placidamente, como tinhaa a boca completamente aberta da qual escorria baba, como mexia o nariz de vez em quando ou mesmo como inconscientemente esfregava seus pés contra os do carioca.

Suspirou enamorado aproveitando a presença do celular para tirar uma foto.

-...E ainda tem a capacidade de não se achar simplesmente lindo - E cansado de ficar sozinho só admirando, o mais novo levantou seu próprio tronco para alcançar os lábios contrários e acordá-lo com um beijo.

Coisa de meia hora depois de acordados, por alguma razão, um berro chamou a atenção de todos na casa.

\- S-SEU IDIOOOOOOOOTAAAAA! – E o berro envergonhado recorreu simplesmente todo o casarão.

Da cozinha, depois de uma escandalosa risada e de um grito, as três crias de São Paulo olharam em direção ao corredor que levava ao quarto deles e ao banheiro.

-...Isso quer dizer que eles se entenderam...? –Perguntou Matt confuso pegando o último pão de queijo.

-...Bem, Rio estava esmagando Sampa como sempre quando passei frente a porta deles... –Completou Minas roubando o pão de queijo.

\- EI!

\- Vale tudo pur um pão de queijo de Sampa.

\- Eu disse que era só esperar que eles se iriam se ajeitar – Comentava Paraná tomando café tranquilamente – E Minas tem razão Matt, cê embaçou com o pão de queijo, agora me passem o açúcar por favor.

\- Aqui está.

\- Não é juustooo!Eraaa meeeu!

E assim começa outra...Tranquila...Manhã..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As horas se passaram, e enfim os Estados convocados para esta estranha junta se reuniram na fazenda do mineiro...Que desapareceu de vista assim que descobriu que Espírito Santo estaria lá também... Todos se reuniram na grande mesa da cozinha mesmo, pois era o maior cômodo da casa.

\- Obrigado por terem vindo... - São Paulo anunciava sério com as duas mãos sobre a mesa para alguns quantos Estados presentes naquela sala. -... O que vamos discutir é de vital importância a todos vocês... Mas antes disso... – respirou fundo - Não pode haver mais segredos entre nós, para que melhor podamos nos proteger, então... Basicamente, é a hora da verdade...

Levantou-se da cabeceira da mesa e começou a andar olhando para cada um dos presentes.

\- A virtude, numa república, é uma coisa muito simples: é o amor pela república; é um sentimento e não uma série de conhecimentos; tanto o último dos homens de um Estado quanto o primeiro deles pode ter esse sentimento, até mesmo o Estado em si...Virtude é amar, mas acima disso, colocar o bem dos outros, o amor dos outros acima dos seus...

Observou Bahia que sorria para ele, Matt que o incentivava, Paraná que parecia tão ou mais aflito do que ele...

-...O amor à pátria leva à bondade dos costumes, e a bondade dos costumes leva ao amor à pátria. Quanto menos conseguirmos satisfazer nossas paixões particulares, mais nos entregamos às gerais...Quanto mais austeros formos, isto é, mais reprimirmos nossas tendências, mais forças elas nos darão... – Fez uma pausa - ...Isso pode soar cruel para nós, e por muito tempo...Muitos de nós provavelmente seguiram essas palavras ao pé da letra...Mas não é exatamente assim. Sermos Estados de Virtude...Não quer dizer que tenhamos que esquecer de nós mesmos e apenar sermos devotos dos nossos...A virtude, um principio da República, é olharmos para o outro...Mas este outro também olhará por nos, não é um amor unilateral e devoto...

Viu Minas escondido no corredor ouvindo tudo atentamente, Ceará engolia cada palavra com um radiante sorriso no rosto, mesmo Pernambuco que chegara desanimado levantou o rosto seguindo o paulista com o olhar sério.

\- Pois o amor à republica, numa democracia, é o amor à democracia; o amor à democracia é o amor à igualdade. O amor à democracia é também o amor à prudência. Cada um DEVE possuir a mesma felicidade e as mesmas vantagens, deve experimentar os mesmos prazeres e ter as mesmas esperanças, coisa que só se pode esperar da prudência geral.

Maranhão o observava realmente impressionada, Pará o ouvia de olhos fechados numa expressão de agrado, Amazonas ouvia tudo com ares quase sonhadores, vez ou outra lançando olhares para seu vizinho.

\- ...Não somos mais uma monarquia movida pela honra, onde cada um busca apenas honrar-se a si mesmo e mais que os outros, limitando-os de avançar e obter mesmas honrarias que as nossas...É verdade que não possuímos muita experiência nisso de sermos republicanos...Passamos, admitam ou não, por praticamente três ditaduras até conseguirmos alcançar os verdadeiros pareceres republicanos...Mas sermos inexperientes nisso não nós impede de nos apoiarmos em seus princípios. Como Estados, mesmo como cidadãos não podemos ser egoístas...Devemos desejar o bem e a felicidade a todos...É por isso que...

Viu a complacência de Espírito Santo, voltou à ponta da mesa tornando a sentar-se e olhando nos olhos do carioca, sentado no outro extremo, aquele profundo mar que desejava lhe engolir toda a vez que era enfrentado.

-...Eu sou a favor da abolição completa da lei que proíbe os Estados de relacionarem-se entre si! – Aumentava o tom de voz a cada palavra – POR QUE ELA É CONTRA A VERDADEIRA VIRTUDE, ELA É CONTRA O VERDADEIRO ESPÍRITO DAS LEIS DE UM PAÍS!

E esta tarde, os amores 'secretos' de cada um...Deixariam de ser um segredo?

* * *

Crônicas de Reviews Cap IX parte 2

**Carol** \- Obrigada por se fazer presente mesmo assim! Daqui para frente as histórias de Paraná e Tocantins vão estar mais em foco, para a dor de cabeça de Brasília rsrs. Agora sobre São Pedro...

**Splendescat Clara** \- A desenhista do meu coração fala comigo todo o dia no face XDDD Então, eu respondo lá mesmo rsrs

**Abyssus Zero** \- Aiiiiii S2 Desculpa a demora em responder esse cometários . É sempre muito bom te ver por aqui cariño ^^  
Então, tirou as palavras da minha boca XDD A maioria dos capítulos (senão todos) tem tretas XDD Como deu para ver nos capítulos seguintes, ele não sabe, mas suspeita...Sim, a história se chama "Um conto de natal", este capítulo foi inspirado nele. CAAARAAA A CENA DO "Me processe" TAMBÉM FOI MINHA FAVORITA! HAHAHAHA XDDD Obrigada por comentaaar! ~~

**\- Crônicas dos Reviews Cap XIII - Respondendo 22:01 dia 22-06**

**Caqui de brigadeiro da Sabrina**

Oiii! E eu postei semanal de novo! =D Espero que tenhas gostado! ^^  
Rsrs e não liga de te acharem louca não XDD Falam o mesmo de mim por ficar escrevendo em absolutamente todos os lugares em que estou XDDDD  
Só me desculpe por demorar para responder cariño =/  
É, sôo um pouco estranho isso de 'adorador' XD  
Acrediite, vc não foi a única que me disse que as músicas do Pablo são perfeitas para esse momento de Minas, pobrezinho...  
Rio e Minas finalmente estão dando um passo adiante, isso realmente é um avanço.  
Sampa as vezes pode ser BEM individualista, Rio com esse jeito grudento dele meio que o obriga a deixar essa tendência de ladoRsrsrs  
"Outra coisa que é bom saber, é que a Sofia e aquela moça que ajudou o Brah cap passado vão ser importantes"  
Grave bem essa sua frase, grave a bem...  
Ah , eu também passei de sozinha a pesar de ter com quem passar, também não vejo problemas nisso não XD  
De acordo com a escala de Paraná, Amazonas tem peitos tamanho "R" É uma escala bem detalhada e complexa, elaborada com muita experiência e análise. u.u  
Rsrrs Muito obrigada pelo review cariiiñaaa S2 Nos lemos!

**Ju do Vale**

Olá! Espero que goste desse outro capítulo semanal então ^^  
" por mais que ele tenha prometido protegê-lo"  
Lembre-se dessa sua frase.  
Hmmm...Esse Rio em momentos paternos...Hmmmm  
Sim, esperamos que Minas aprenda algo com esta explosão  
A culpa das malas sumirem é do CE...? hmmm..Quem sabe...  
Sim, os dois são culpados pela briga.  
Oooh, você acha que eles devem contar tudo para Brasília? Interessante...Muito interessante...Viva a revolução /o/  
E eu não sou maligna u.u Não me ofenda.  
Eu sou perversa u.ú apenas fazendo meu papel de paulistana na  
Origem nos Estados Europeus...? Hmmmm...~ Quem sabe  
Considerando um moro? Hmm...O coco atola na terra =/  
Serio, chega mesmo! Eu juro que eu não sou demente assim(a maior parte do dia),

Eu ouvi Móveis Coloniais de Acaju, e realmente gostei do estilo deles ^^ Obrigada pela sugestão  
A música que vc indicou para MihSanto lembra realmente eles, é bonita, só que como é meio 'recortada' fica difícil colocá-la num capítulo...  
Maaaas, a música deles "Indirefença" eu acredito que ainda irei usar...Mais...Para...Frente...Num...Certo...Momento...Crucial D~

Obrigaaada pelo coment~


	15. Cap XV - Um conto sobre fraquezas

**(Atenção Soli-chan, Darhan, Ju do Vale e Caqui! Seus comentários estão respondidos ao final do capítulo! Muito obrigada e continuem comentando!)**

Esse capítulo vai dedicado à Clara! Nossa desenhista e aniversariante linda~

E aeeeeee galaerinha do meu coração~ Tudo bem? ;D

Surpresos em me ver de novo heim? Hahah

Bem, é que eu estou de férias 8D então por enquanto está mais fácil publicar os capítulos semanalmente, maaaas não vou me comprometer oficialmente a dizer que a fic agora é semanal, por que nunca se sabe né =x

Enfim!

**Duas coisas que eu gostaria de tratar com vocês antes da leitura...**

A primeira é que...Já algum tempo eu estava pensando em criar algum canal para ter uma interação maior com vocês, dividir alguns spin-off e também divulgar mais a arte da Clara que está simplesmente fantástica!...Mas na verdade eu não sei que mídia poderia usar...Por isso gostaria da opinião de vocês...

Que mídia/rede vocês me indicariam para dar um espaço maior a Crônicas? Você, SIM, você que comentou! Que pensa sobre isso?

**A segunda coisa é...**

**QUE ESTEJA ABSOLUTAMENTE ABERTA A TEMPORADA DE CAÇA AOS MISTÉRIOS! 8D**

**Vamos recapitular como será e assim tirar as dúvidas de vocês.**

Para participar:

É necessário que você ALÉM dos comentários aos capítulos atuais (Comentário que deve ter no mínimo 5 linhas, por que eu sou chata rsrs) aponte até quatro mistérios que descobriu na história, você não precisa apontar todos em um comentário apenas, pode ir fazendo aos poucos. Além de apontar esses mistérios, tu deve teorizar sobre o que eles podem estar escondendo.

Existiram quatro vencedores para quatro prêmios, os quais foram citados no cap anterior, lembrando que quem ficar em primeiro lugar tem a chance de escolher qual será sua premiação, e os outros três lugares caberá os prêmios restantes em ordem de 'importância".

**Prazo:**

Eu ainda não tenho definido, vai depender da aceitação e participação de vocês. como também de suas teorias, por enquanto eu tenho estipulado que o desafio vá até o capítulo 20, mas ele pode ser estendido até o 25.

Avaliação:

Vide capítulo anterior.

É isso galeeraaa! Obrigada aos que leram até aquiii! Booooa semana pru'cês ;D

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Capítulo XV - Um conto sobre fraquezas**

...E mesmo que não seja suficiente, você continua dando o melhor de si...

Algo bom estava acontecendo, já tinha a confirmação disso...Pará parecia mais flexível ao fato de sempre ser o vencedor absoluto de tudo, e embora Tocantins parecia mais irritado como nunca o vira antes...Sentia que algo iria acontecer desde que viu como Pará e To andavam cada vez mais juntos, como um pai que passava um tempo com seu filho para ensinar-lhe algo...

Tinha que admitir, ao menos para si mesma, que talvez Pará tivesse um pouquinho de jeito com crianças.

Por isso Amazonas acordou com tantas dúvidas essa manhã, nua, sem defesa alguma ao lado de seu adormecido... Amigo? Irmão...? O seu maior concorrente no norte?

Talvez

Talvez

Algo havia mudado, seu instinto de mulher estava certo...

Lembrou-se do encontro com Minas Gerais enquanto olhava para as costas cheia de pintinhas do mais velho, como achou que Pará fosse gay, como pensou que Espi o estivesse roubando para sempre...O qual tola foi sua conclusão, era impossível calcular o quão aliviada se sentiu quando o capixaba em pessoa a garantiu no natal que apenas estava ajudando o nortista em algo...E que ela tinha que confiar nele..Agora tinha uma ideia sobre o que era a ajuda...E se Pará, por alguma razão estava...Deixando de lado seu orgulho por ela...Então, talvez...

A amazonense aconchegou-se no braço de seu parceiro, pensando nas seguintes palavras, repassando-as mentalmente, enquanto uma cor vermelha subia a seu rosto.

Com as duas mãos tocou seus lábios, sabendo o que deveria fazer...Que poderia mostrar a ele...A sua fraqueza também. E os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram seu rosto junto a um sorriso.

Sim, uma fraqueza chamada amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

São Paulo acordou quase instantaneamente entre sons afogados e palavrões devido ao beijo de língua recebido ainda inconsciente.

\- CARALHO! Ao pelo menos me acorda com um selinho! ASSIM CÊ ME AFOGA IMBECILE!

Rio apenas ignorou completamente a má reação e o abraçou com mais força.

\- Eu te amo também! ~ E estou feliz! Dormi taaaaão bem, faz tempo que não durmo assim!

Isso relaxou o paulistano que desistiu da ideia de continuar gritando e com um suspiro vencido começou um cafuné na cabeça de seu amante.

-...Fico...Feliz em ouvir isso, de verdade - Aproveitou a pouca distância para depositar um beijo no início de sua testa -...De verdade.

Rio sorriu com graça quase infantil, fazendo o paulistano lembrar quando o menor ainda era uma capital em treinamento, imerso em sua inocência infantil.

-...Eu te amo...Sabia?- A ex-capital que após o beijo tinha voltado a se acostar no tronco de seu amante levantou o rosto surpreso - ...Sei que não costumo dizer isso para você...Praticamente só quando nos deitamos...Eu não sou...Hmm – Desviou o olhar sem jeito - ...Muito bom em dizer essas coisas...Mas...Eu quero que cê saiba disso...

\- Eu sei~ - Sorriu resplandecente – Tu sabe mostrar mesmo sem palavras.

-...Então...Hoje...Quando...Quando tivermos q-que...Assumir n-nosso relacionamento...- Seu rosto ia tingindo-se de um vermelho não humano - ...Na frente d-de...To-todo mundo...Por favor não me pressione!

O carioca piscou algumas vezes até entender o porquê desse comentário agora, e assim que a compreensão acendeu em sua mente simplesmente gargalhou pela segunda vez nessa manhã.

\- Então é POR ISSO também que tu tava todo tenso e nervosinho com essa situação! – Apontou para amante tentando parar de rir - Tu está MORRENDO DE VERGONHA!

\- EU SOU TÍMIDO CASO CÊ NÃO SAÍBA! – E o tom ia se intensificando – STOP DE REIR DI MOI!

-Ok...! Ok...! Eu parei – Limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos – Mas eu vou amar assistir...Tu lá, na frente da galera...Admitindo que amaaa esse lindo pedaço de carne aqui~

-...Para...

-...Que mooorre de amores por – Saiu de cima do mais velho e começou a passar as mãos sobre o tronco de forma sensual – Esse cooorpiiinho simplesmente maravilhosoo!

-...-São Paulo escondeu seus olhos com uma das mão, com um tom de pele radioativo – Para de ser idiota Rio de Janeiro!

\- Vai falaar "Aaaaah siiiim~! Eu o amo de toodo coração! E adoro como ele me mete bem-

\- CALA ESSA SUA BOCA ANTES QUE EU TE MATE DESGRAÇADO!

E o fluminense pulou da cama para sair do campo de ataque de seu amante.

\- FORTE! E tem fetiiiches comigo de capital! – Juntou a palma das duas mãos e as inclinou embaixo do rosto, piscando os olhos como uma jovenzinha inocente – Oooh sim! Eu ia AMAR OUVIR ISSO! Ver os outros estados chocados "OH NOSSA! EU ACHEI QUE ELE FOSSE HETERO!" E aí Santa aquela vadia, siiim vádia! Por que eu vejo ela te comendo com os olhos, ia ficar..."OH NOOO!" E eu ia rir MUITO! Por que ia poder olhar bem na cara dela e dizer – Fez um movimento de não com a mão - "Baby, esse homem já tem dono, vaza"

A essas alturas São Paulo já com o rosto destampado não sabia se batia no infeliz de seu namorado pela vergonha proporcionada, pela vergonha alheia, ou ria por quão idiota ele era...

-Aaah sim...Séria perfeito...Épico...Posso filmar?

\- NÃAAO!

-Puf...Como tu é vacilão ... Mas eu ainda te amo~ - Fez um coraçãozinho com a mão - ...E agora vou poder espalhar para todos eles que tu me ama ao ponto de me chamar de momozin!

\- EU NÃO FAÇO ISSO!

\- Aaah, mas eles não sabem disso!

\- Cê não se atreveria! – Levantou-se também.

\- Aaah, quem sabe do que eu sou capaz...-Sorriu perverso.

-EU TE ESFOLO ANTES! – Deu um passo ameaçador em direção ao menor.

\- Maaaas para issoooo! Tu vai ter que me alcançar! – Correu em direção à porta e parou – Porém, eu te aconselho a colocar uma roupa antes! Nãaao que eu me incomode de ver Itu assim... Bela e exposta ao mundo...Mas tu não que traumatizar os pequenos, não é?

São Paulo acabava de atingir nível pós-paranaense de vermelho, tampando as partes íntimas enquanto o carioca gargalhava, agilmente pegando sua roupa que por sorte estava perto da porta e indo se fechar no banheiro ao lado.

\- S-SEU IDIOOOOOOOOTAAAAA! – E o berro envergonhado recorreu simplesmente todo o casarão.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Depois de uma manhã cansativa, uma viagem tumultuosa, discussões e mais taxistas traumatizados, estavam finalmente quase chegando à fazenda do mineiro.

-...Então vocês terminaram de vez...Poxa, eu sinto muito... – Tocantins disse ao capixaba assim que ele usou o enfadonho caminho até a propriedade para contar os desencantos de sua vida.- Marmoço! Que réa infarento esse mineiro...

-...O quê...? – Ergueu a sobrancelha confusa o espírito-santense

\- Ele disse que Minas é antipático – Traduziu Pará em meio a um grande bocejo. – E eu tenho que concordar...Mas bem, não vou mais dizer o que acho das crias de Sampa depois do nó que eu te enfiei da última...Aaaah...Vez...

E como se não fosse mais importante sua presença na discussão, voltou a dormir apoiando a cabeça na janela.

Santo de algum jeito tinha ficado...Meio que íntimo do pessoal do norte, principalmente depois que Pará contou a história da vida dele e de Amazonas. Sem falar que a fofura de To sempre melhorava as coisas...

_"...Oh céus..."_ Pensava exasperado o capixaba recebendo palmadinhas no ombro do menor..."_Estou começando a parecer Sampa com essa loucura estranha por fofura..."_

\- Para mim Minas está sendo teimoso – Colocava taxativa Bahia sentada no banco da frente – Si quisé eu lhe digo umas verdades e vamus ver si ele num vê o bom moço que cê é!

-...Não precisa mama...Eu já fiz isso – Respondeu envergonhado - ...E prefiro evitar que cê entre numa guerra cum Sampa por nossa causa...

Isso porque minimizou a questão do mineiro só... Digamos...Querer saciar seus desejos com sua pessoa...Pois tinha certeza que Bahia não ia gostar nadinha de saber disso, e ainda mais depois da intriga que criou com São Paulo depois de ouvir a opinião do paraense, não restavam dúvidas que numa briga o paulista ia ficar do lado de seu pequeno.

-...Eu...Acho...Isso... Ruim...- Disse num risco de voz o Pernambucano apoiado contra a outra janela...Com uma expressão de um desistente da vida..

-Ô pai ô Perna! Que deu em cê hoje? – Questionou a baiana virando para o irmão.

O dito não respondeu, fazendo apenas uma expressão dor quando o taxi passou por um buraco.

-...Mas Espi... –Tornou a falar o tocantinense que no apertado espaço do banco traseiro estava sentado no colo de seu irmão mais velho - ...Se tu não tens mais um relacionamento...Por que vens a essa reunião? Digo...Quando Perna me falaste dela disse que era só feita para aqueles que tivessem interesse num caso estadual...Embora...Bahia...Tu também por que estás aqui...?

-...Quem sabe – Colocou misteriosa a nordestina com um sorriso matreiro.

-...Matar...Quem...Seja...

-Ah, mesmo que não seja interesse meu propriamente dito, eu me preocupo pelo relacionamento de todos vocês.

\- Oooooh~~~ - E Tocantins deu-lhe um abraço bem apertado, quase jogando ambos sobre Pernambuco que soltou mais um guinchinho de dor – Eres o melhoor maniiinho!

Não que Santo só tenha dito isso de forma tão altruísta apenas para ganhar abraços, admiração e elogios, não, claro que não.

\- Eu realmente te criei muito bem Santo – Pôs Bahia com orgulho.

\- Pai...Aaaah...d'égua...

...Mas um pouco de atenção nessa vida não é ruim...

Para ser sincero, desde que foi completamente exposto naquela reunião em que Rio de Janeiro e São Paulo brigaram e teve que intervir, a maioria dos Estados já não passava por ele sem percebê-lo...Isso no começo o aterrorizou bastante...De verdade, tinha medo até de frequentar as reuniões...

Pensava que os Estados iam começar a caçá-lo como Pará fez, ou colocá-lo como centro das atenções como Rio na reunião...Bem, de certo modo eles fizeram isso...Mas não foi tão ruim quanto imaginou a um principio.

Ser uma espécie de professor para Pará, conhecer sua história, envolver-se com Tocantins, explicar-se para Amazonas, ser também auxiliar de Pernambuco...Tudo isso havia aberto muito seus horizontes, sua vida agora não era resumida apenas a Minas, ou Rio de Janeiro...

Havia outros Estados que o procuravam agora...Que queriam ouvir sua opinião...Que se inspiravam nele...Isso ainda o assustava muito...Mas...

Conseguia entender agora por que Rio sempre queria ser o centro das atenções...Dava medo, sentia-se constantemente pressionado...Mas...Possuía...Sua compensações.

E como se Bahia estivesse lendo seus pensamentos...

-Estou orgulhosa de você Santo...Finalmente saiu de sua zona de conforto – Sorriu maternal ao menor, que ainda era abraçado – Queria saber qual foi o empurrão que finalmente fez isso...O empurrão que eu nunca consegui dar...

-...Mama...

E um pequeno e fugaz pensamento passou por sua cabeça nesse instante...Quais eram as chances de...Toda aquela briga são-minense ser apenas uma ceninha para que ele se destaca-se...? Mas logo a descartou.

Afinal, era uma ideia ridícula.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Então...- Começou Piauí no outro carro - ...Existem outros Estados que tem um relacionamento...Comu cê e Rio Norte e Amazonas e Pará?

\- Isso mesmo confirmou Maranhão – Sentada no banco da frente – Bahia também tem um, ao parecer Pernambuco também...E...-Pensou em São Paulo, mas achou que melhor seria não contar ao piauiense sobre isso...

-...Eu não tenho um relacionamento... – Resmungou amazonas envergonhada escondendo o rosto nas costas de Piauí que estava no seu colo.

\- Nãaaao Iara, claro que não...

-Hmmm...Fico me perguntando quem é qui Perna anda namorandooo...- Questionou...Inocentemente...Ceará.

\- De todas as pessoas, eu pensei que tu soubesses...

\- Eeeeu? Bixinho! Claaaro que não! Por quê saberia...? - Respondeu o cearense numa surpresa fingida.

-...Hmmm... - A nordestina o encarou de canto de olho, lembrando do momento tenso que ele e Perna tiveram no dia anterior...Ele sabia de algo.

-...E o quê exatamente essa reunião quer conseguir...? - Tornou a perguntar PI

-...Discutir a existência de casos estaduais...Entre aqueles que o possuam. - Respondeu Rio Grande do Sul parecendo algo tenso por alguma razão. -...Discutir sobre a situação...

-...M-mas eu não tenho um relacionamento! -Exclamou ruborizando-se, e foi sua vez de tentar esconder o rosto contra o braço amazonense.

\- Temus muitas pessoas em negação nessi táxi ~

\- NÃO ESTOU EM NEGAÇÃO! - AM e PI em uníssono ruborizados.

Maranhão respirou fundo, esse seria um dia longo...

-...Pia...Eu e Pará conversamos seriamente antes da festa de natal...Quando ele veio a nós buscar...Eu por mais de uma vez pensei que To nos escondia algo...Mas como a maior parte de sua infância ele passou com Goiás e com Pará eu nunca tive muito tempo com ele para saber o que era...Admito que mesmo para mim ele passou...Desapercebido...

Amazonas levantou o rosto atenta aquelas palavras, Piauí sentiu-se horrivelmente tenso...Pará e sua mãe conversando?!...Por que não lhe disse nada antes?!...Não poderia ser que...

-...Não tem nada de errado com To - Defendeu Amazonas.

Ceará começou a ignorar a conversa, mais interessado em mandar mensagens em seu celular, como se nada ali fosse realmente uma novidade para ele. Rio do Sul prestou uma silenciosa atenção.

-...Devo admitir que suspeitava das maneiras de agir de To, que muitas vezes ele agia mais como um rapazinho do que uma moça ...Mas levando-se em conta que foi criado por ente tantos homens e principalmente Pará, acreditei que seria o mesmo caso de Paraíba ou Iara, mulheres meio macho...

\- EU NÃO SOU UMA MULHER MACHO!

\- É siiim~~

\- CLARO QUE NÃO!

-...Ceará, por favor...Pare de provocar...

\- Mas é divertiido~~

-...Por isso a eu e Rio Norte não nós importava que To passasse tempo conosco, meio que tínhamos a esperança de conseguir 'feminilizá-la' um pouco... Mostrando a ela outros exemplos...

\- Mah! Não fale como se Pará fosse um mau exemplo!

-...Oooh...- Mostrou uma surpresa polida - ...Agora está defendendo-o é...

-C-claro que não! Eu só...Eu só...

-...Tenho tendências bipolares~ - Completou o cearense.

\- NINGUÉM PEDIU SUA OPINIÃO!

-...Mas To realmente nunca se interessou por algum de meus vestidos...Nunca realmente quis experimentar um...Deveríamos ter percebido que To na verdade era um homem com todos esses sinais... Assim evitaríamos muito seu sofrimento Pi...

\- Mah...

\- ESPERA! - Rio Grande do Sul interrompeu repentinamente a conversa - Tocantins é homem?! Nãaao posso crer-te!

\- Esse é o mistério número vinti e seis du Brasil - Emendou o cearense sem deixar de digitar em seu celular - Mais intrigante que o mistério vinte e sete, a tatuagem de Brasília.

Mas Piauí ignorou a recém formada briga entre Amazonas e Rio Sul, devido ao sexo de Tocantins, refletindo sobre uma coisa que sua mãe dissera.

-...Mah, que quer dizer com..."Evitaríamos muito meu sofrimento"...?

\- Oras, assim tu não teria ilusões de uma relação com ele, afinal tu não es gay.

O corpo do piauiense tremeu da cabeça aos pés, apertou sua calça na altura dos joelhos, fechos os olhos com força.

Apenas os ocupantes do banco traseiro perceberam sua reação, pois a nordestina distraiu-se nesse preciso instante, o condutor avisava que estavam chegando.

Mas ao entreabrir os olhos por receber uma palmadinha nas costas por cortesia da nortista, seu olhar encontrou com o de Ceará que sorria com um ar misterioso, então ele pegou o celular que até então digitava e mostrou-lhe a tela.

Nela pode ler o que provavelmente era uma mensagem de Pernambuco...

_"Perna – O cabra do nordeste:_

Diz p'ele num ter medo"

\- ...Eu não entendi...- Sussurrou, enquanto AM e RS esticavam o pescoço para ler também.

Ceará sorriu, guardando o celular dos curiosos.

\- Logo cê vai entender.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- COMO ASSIM SANTO VEM PRA CÁ?!

-...Hã...Eu achei que cê sabia Minas...Quero dizer...Ele também está diretamente envolvido em tudo isso...

-...Claro que não sabia! Ninguém me avisou! – O mineiro mostrava-se realmente muito aflito, levantando-se de um salto da mesa do café da manhã após essa informação – E comu assim ele vem com Pará?! Pernambuco e ainda Tocantins! Desde quando ele se relaciona com tantas pessoas assim?!

-...Parece que o fato de que ele conheça outras pessoas te incomoda...- Pós perspicazmente Rio de Janeiro já tendo saído do banho e usando uma toalha para secar seus cabelos. -...Acaso não sabe dividir?

Paraná e Matt se entreolharam já imaginando que isso não acabaria bem e que deveriam intervir antes que São Paulo também saísse do banho.

-...N-não é isso! Mas pod'cê perigoso! Pará o atacou uma vez! Eu mesmo vi!

-Ah, bobagem, Espi me contou sobre isso...Pará só foi...Digamos...Muito extremo ao realizar sua chegada.

\- CÊ CHAMA INVADIR UMA CASA E JOGAR O DONO DELA NU CHÃO DI APENAS EXTREMO?!

\- Bem, é mais ou menos a serventia dessa palavra – Deu de ombros procurando o bule de café – Por isso tu e Paraná queriam matar ele no natal não é?...Além de ele ficar espalhando alguns...Momentos inoportunos de Sampa...Ah! Sobrou bolo~~

-..N-não mude de assunto!

\- Nuh toh mudahdu – Tentou respondeu de boca cheia.

-Não suje o chão com suas migalhas!

-...Mas enfim, ele não corre nenhum risco, afinal Bahia também está com ele. Maaas, já que tu trouxe esse problema que tivemos com Pará ano passado a tona, antes que vocês tenham idéias...Assassinas, sim Paraná estou falando com tu...

-...Não estava planejando nada... – Mentiu desviando o olhar.

-...Eu pessoalmente vou conversar com o nortista para que essa situação não volte a se repetir, vocês podem não achar, mas eu também não fiquei nem um pouquiinho feliz com essa história. – Sentou-se na mesa servindo-se de café.

-...E o qui cê planeja fazer...? – Matt verbalizou a pergunta que todos se faziam nesse instante.

-...O suficiente para que ele lembre-se bem, e insuficiente para uma guerra civil...Argh! Esse café ta muito forte!...Vou ferver mais água.

E os três observaram curiosos como o maior simplesmente se levantava e ia esquentar a água como se tivessem acabado de falar sobre qualquer coisa irrelevante.

Instantes depois, Sampa entrou na cozinha também e todos resolveram que o melhor seria simplesmente mudar de assunto...

\- Eles chegaram! – A exclamação de Matt surpreendeu a todos que estavam ocupados conversando sobre trivialidades enquanto Sampa e Paraná terminavam de fazer alguns petiscos.

O ambiente mudou radicalmente, Sampa que estava calado desde o café da manhã ficou com a postura ainda mais rígida, Paraná ficou nervoso, Rio tomou uma postura seria de forma considerável, Minas simplesmente desapareceu de vista.

Matt apenas sorriu correndo terreno a fora para atender os recém chegados...

Todos entraram, com exceção de Piauí e Tocantins...O primeiro assim que desceu do carro puxou a camisa do segundo nervosamente pedindo que ficassem para trás para que pudessem conversar...A sós.

E assim começou a reunião, todos reunidos na cozinha, Sampa limpava a garganta enquanto todos se sentavam, preparando-se mental e psicologicamente para o que viria a seguir...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos se impactaram de sobremaneira com a finalização do discurso, uns mais que outros... Exceto Rio de Janeiro, este apenas alargou seu sorriso, e mexeu os lábios em um mudo "Eu te amo" para o paulista que entendeu a mensagem sorrindo.

Apesar de ser por tanto tempo um monarquista, e liderar com ares absolutistas...Tinha que admitir que...Sempre amou esse jeito revolucionário paulista...Por mais dor de cabeça que deu ao longo da história do País.

-...Tu tens certeza do que está falando..? – Pará foi o primeiro a questionar, sob o olhar surpreso e um tanto decepcionado da amazonense – Eu digo isso por que tanto eu, que tive um relacionamento...Que de boato a boato acho que todo o País ficou sabendo...Na época de Lisboa, quanto você...Já sofremos penalidades por...Apoiarmos esta ideia. Afinal, aquele boato antigo de que uma capitania que tinha sido castigada por Lisboa por se relacionar com alguém...Falava de tu, não é?

-...Como você sabe disso...? – Os olhares de todos os presentes passavam de Sampa para Pará, como se estivessem assistindo uma partida de tênis.

\- Dedução. Os boatos de que Lisboa havia castigado alguém são de antes do meu relacionamento, então...Se não era eu, imaginei que foste tu.

-...Uma boa dedução essa sua, sem contar que ainda existiam outros cinco Estados da nossa geração que poderiam ser também...Mas sim, fui eu o tal Estado do boato.

Toda a cozinha se encheu de murmúrios e comentários de surpresa, ao meio tempo que Rio e Paraná mexeram-se incômodos em seus assentos.

-...Mas devo dizer que o boato é apenas isso, um boato...Eu o espalhei, com a ajuda de Paraná – Todos se voltaram para o sulista que lentamente começou a escorregar para debaixo da mesa, ao tempo que seu rosto se ruborizava violentamente -... Para evitar que alguém cometesse essa falta...Mas na verdade, não aconteceu nada comigo...Eu não fui mandado pra a Europa, muito menos fiquei preso... Imagino que você também não levou muito mais do que uma grande repreensão verbal dele, ou estou enganado...?

-...De certo modo...Foi um escândalo... Assustamo-nos e nos separamos... Mas ele não impôs diretamente uma sanção... Por que nós já tínhamos medo por causa do SEU boato. Por isso eu pergunto...Ainda mais sabendo agora que tratasse de uma mentira...Por que tomou essa atitude aquela vez, e por que crês que dessa vez será diferente?

São Paulo respirou fundo, nesse momento desejando fervorosamente que pudesse acender um cigarro.

-...Quando eu era um adolescente...SIM, EU ERA SÓ UM ADOLESCENTE! – Acrescentou taxativo antes que os Estados que tiveram que encará-lo nessa época pudessem exprimir seu espanto sobre aquele demônio terrível ser pouco mais que uma criança – Eu envelheci bem devagar, ok?... Enfim...Em uma das minhas inúmeras explorações eu encontrei um...Invasor particular...Não me parecia espanhol, mas também não tinha jeito de português...Lutamos, e no final...Ambos perceberam que o outro não era necessariamente humano...Ele apresentou-se somente pelo nome de "Ilha" e disse-me que era uma província... Ele me contou muitas coisas sobre o velho continente... E outras coisas...Mas o que mais me chamou a atenção foi quando começamos a falar sobre guerras...E ele me disse que muitas e muitas guerras entre seus irmãos tinham acontecido por que...Tentaram...Ter algum tipo de relação afetiva, alguns aproveitaram-se dessa união para atacar outras regiões da própria nação, me contou como as vezes uma região conseguia controlar a outra por esses modos sentimentais...E que tudo sempre acabava numa grande guerra civil...Eu não fazia ideia do que era essa tal "guerra civil"... E a descrição dele de uma me foi uma lembrança forte o suficiente para espalhar esse boato quando...Me vi...Ehem...Amando...

O silêncio se fez presente na sala após essas palavras, São Paulo tentou tossir para disfarçar que estava começando a ficar vermelho, Rio do outro lado da mesa o observava com uma expressão neutra e indecifrável. Amazonas mostrava-se evidentemente impressionada, Pará desconfiado, Maranhão tinha a boca aberta num perfeito "o", e mesmo Pernambuco que já conhecia há mais de dois anos a relação do paulista com o carioca foi pego de surpresa por essas palavras.

-...E...Tu acha que este risco não existe mais...? – Perguntou incerta a amazonense.

-... Eu não posso garantir com cem por cento de certeza, mas..-Suspirou – Um velho amigo meu sempre dizia que...Somos melhores juntos do que separados...

\- Além du quê, estamos em tempos diferentes agora - Completou Bahia - Conhecemos bem melhô uns os outros...As chancis de um conflito são bem menores.

\- Eu concordo com Bahia e São Paulo - Pós Rio Grande do Sul - Todos nós estivemos envolvidos em conflitos em algum momento de nossa história - Inconscientemente pôs a mão no pescoço - ...Mas nenhum motivado por este fim.

-...É claro que quando um relacionamento acaba podemos ficar arrasados...Mas não creio que isso seja suficiente para uma guerra interna - Colocou Santo, Minas que ouvia tudo do corredor apenas abaixou a cabeça.

\- Também concordo cum o paulistinha.

-NÃO ME CHAME DE PAULISTINHA!

-...Me estranha que cê estivesse tãaaaao preocupado com a ideia de uma guerra quando era Bandeirante - Colocou afiado o paraense

-...Isso é realmente estranho -Concordou Pernambuco.

-...Não me levem a mal - São Paulo respondeu com uma expressão de soberbia - Eu não conhecia mais que três capitanias naquele época, e eu os tinha muito em consideração para querer atentá-los severamente. Se conhecesse melhor aaalguuuns de vocês...Talvez tivesse uma opinião diferente sobre essa história.

\- Tu só está fazendo papelão de mal por que simplesmente lhe é difícil admitir que tu se importava. -Todos os olhares se voltaram para Rio de Janeiro, inclusive o de Minas -...Estou errado São Paulo...?

O paulistano lançou-lhe um olhar de ódio, que o carioca rebateu apenas com um olhar de suficiência.

-...Eu não sei o que é mais estranho e suspeito... – Recomeçou Pará vendo essa troca de olhares -...A existência de um estranho que se denomina uma ilha, ou tu querer convencer-nos que sabe sequer o que significa "amor".

\- Você não se atreva– Exclamou Paraná assim que terminou sua frase, fazendo menção de levantar-se da cadeira, mas detido pelo gaúcho, seguiu o seguinte num sussurro. – You fuck git! Go to bloody hell!

-...Cê estás sendo cruel Pará... – Amazonas lançou-lhe um olhar lateral.

-...Apenas estou sendo sincero, Pernambuco deve concordar comigo que aquele Bandeirante de outrora não sabia o que era ter compaixão.

-...Hmm...Bem...Sim... –Concordou o pernambucano sob o olhar penetrante de Ceará.

-...Agora vai a querer convencer-nos que o motivo que fizeste tu espalhar um boato como as consequências de um caso estadual...Era teu receio em que viéssemos a brigar uns com os outros? Devo recordar-te qual era tua função como Bandeira? Pois com certeza nada que remetia a paz. A menos que tu classifiques vender nossos nativos como escravos como um serviço piedoso.

A visão do paulistano escureceu claramente após essa informação, mais do que preenchida com raiva, parecia...

-Pensei que estivéssemos aqui para discutir o futuro, e não as anedotas do passado. – Interveio Rio sarcástico.

\- Não vejo nenhum fato engraçado aqui Rio de Janeiro. É mais...- O paraense sorriu com ares quase vingativos - ...Por que não nos diz então São Paulo quem é esse...Amor que amoleceu seu "coração"...- Ironizou na última palavra.

Todos voltaram-se para o paulistano, que engoliu inteiramente em seco.

-...Meu...Eu...Hmm...- Desviou o olhar começando a ruborizar-se - ...Digo...El...La cosa es que...

-...Em português por favor...

-...Maledizione...- Tossiu novamente, o rosto ruborizando-se cada vez mais - ...B-bem...Eu estou...Atualmente estou...É complicado mas...Hã...

Mesmo Pernambuco ou o gaúcho olhavam com graça, era engraçado ver o paulistano tão incerto e gaguejando tanto assim.

Bahia estava com dificuldade de não rir da situação de seu pobre irmão, Matt parecia todo animado como se estivesse assistindo um filme de comédia. Espi e Ce mexiam em alguma coisa embaixo da mesa.

-...Pobre São Paulo...Parece engasgado com suas palavras – Voltou a falar Rio de Janeiro num fingido tom de preocupação - ..Quer que eu pegue água para tu?

Tal declaração não pareceu ajudar muito nos ânimos do paulistano.

-...Fuck...Eu...Estou...Namorando..C-com...C-com...

Amazonas olhava de um a outro presente naquela sala, sentindo que estava fora de algum babado.

-...I-io...A-acho...Mejor...Intervalo!... – E sem esperar uma resposta concreta de alguém disparou em direção ao terreno. Deixando todos a ver navios...

-.-.-.-.-

No grande terreno o paulistano agradeceu aos céus que Minas havia aproveitado a mudança de tempo para estender os lençóis lavados, usando estrategicamente um de casal azul escuro para esconder-se. Respirava descompassado, seu corpo tremia ligeiramente, rosto num tom vermelho semáforo.

Tampou o rosto com as mãos, xingando-se mentalmente por ser como é. Imaginando a pior situação, que Rio agora deveria estar realmente muito irritado com ele, desapontado...Podia estar odiando-o!

-Idiota, idiota, idiota! - Apertou o lençol com as mãos, delatando um pouco sua posição.

-...Sim, tu é um idiota – Seu corpo gelou ao sentir o tom neutro ao seu lado – Não que isso vá mudar alguma coisa...

-...Desculpa... – Sussurrou numa mínima de micro voz.

-...Bem, eu tinha mesmo minhas dúvidas que tu conseguiria...- O carioca suspirou fundo, fazendo o maior tomar coragem para encará-lo deparando-se com seus conhecidos olhos da cor do mar, olhos de ressaca. – Se isso é tão difícil para tu, vamos simplesmente tentar deixar pra lá...Ou não sei, diz que tu está namorando Bahia...Acho que tu consegue convencer o gaúcho...Ele ta cagando de medo de Pernambuco e a porrada de outros irmãos que ela tem, tenho certeza...

-...Rio...-Abriu os olhos como pratos surpreso pela sugestão -...O que...Cê está me sugerindo...?

-...Ah brô, se tu tem assim tanta vergonha de mim...Sei lá, só não gosto de te ver boladão escondendo-se de todo mundo...-Odiava pensar que o paulistano pudesse aceitar essa possibilidade...Mas vê assim tão frágil, tenso...Não podia negar-lhe a sugestão...No final das contas, o paulistano era sua maior fraqueza.

\- Eu não tenho vergonha de você! – Exclamou mais alto do que pretendia chamando a atenção de outros dois que também andavam pelos terrenos – Eu não tenho vergonha, nojo, ou qualquer outra coisa idiota que esses seus pesadelos colocam na sua cabeça! Eu apenas sou tímido! Não sou super pop como tu que fala com praticamente todo o mundo, tendo intimidade ou não, pode até me chamar de anti-social se quiser, eu não tive graandes interações com públicos na minha vida para ser diferente...Mas em nenhum momento eu disse que isso é culpa sua! – Enquanto falava ia aproximando-se do mais novo- Não ouse colocar palavras na minha boca...!

Rio de Janeiro sorriu com a resposta, aproximando-se também do mais velho.

-...Posso então colocar a minha língua na sua então...?

-...Não precisa perguntar esse tipo de coisa! – Voltou a ruborizar-se - ..Apenas faça...Eu preciso mesmo...- Alguns centímetros de distancia - ...Me acalmar...

-...Então eu te acalmo...? – Um lábio praticamente a roçar o outro.

-...E me enlouquece também...-Um suspiro.

-...Isso é bom...

-...Sim...

E um se perdeu no outro, num beijo envolvente e protegido pela coberta da maioria dos curiosos.

Rio aproveitando as brechas e a distração paulistana sutilmente desceu sua mão até seus municípios traseiros, e o atraiu para mais perto, chocando ambas as anatomias.

São Paulo com a razão já meio em segundo plano com o beijo sensual que era brindado, grunhiu em satisfação, erguendo-se um pouco devido a que estava encolhido desde o começo de sua lamentação, o que ajudou na diferença de alturas, frente a essa mudança Rio e seus sete centímetros a menos foram obrigados a ficar de ponta de pé agarrando-se mais ao paulistano para não perder o equilíbrio.

Resultando uma cena um tanto intima para dar-se cabo ao ar livre, principalmente quando São Paulo ergueu um pouco uma das pernas para melhorar o contato e...

-...O QUE CÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?!

Os dois soltaram um som meio afogado de susto, soltando um ao outro e buscando o responsável pelo grito.

Alguns lençóis de distancia, perto da guarida de Cometa, encontravam-se Piauí numa pose tensa e chocada, e Tocantins, com os olhos vermelhos e inchados como se estivesse chorando há pouco.

-...Ah...Foi mal, acho que nos animamos um pouquinho aqui, hehe – Tentou disfarçar Rio ao tempo que Sampa voltava a seu tom de pele fosforescente ao ver-se descoberto.- Pode simplesmente fingir que num viu isso Sergipe?

-...Sou Piauí

-...Ah, hahaha, foi mal, sempre confundo vocês do nordeste.

-...Vocês tem que ter ao menos um mínimo de vergonha, onde já se viu! Fazer issu na frente de todo mundo.

\- Ah mermão, num sabia que vocês estavam aqui, eu pensei que estivesse vazio. Foi mal! – Envolvendo a cintura do paulistano – Vamos para outro lugar, falo-

-A questão não é só lugar! É o ato em si! Vocês estavam...Estavam ao ponto de...- Engoliu em seco, não conseguindo deixar de notar que a calça do paulistano já estava meio desabrochada. – É uma GRANDE falta de vergonha de vocês! Ainda mais cês que deviam...Sei lá! Ser o exemplo pros outros...Ficam aí...Com...ISSO.

Rio de Janeiro piscou meio desentendido, meio confuso, sem ter realmente uma ideia do que responder, não só por que não esperava esse tipo de comentário do sergipano, como também confuso por que ele expressava tudo isso mais fazendo soar como frustração do que raiva ou mesmo repulsa, isso era notável em seus olhos.

\- Eu não entendi onde tu quer chegar brô.

-...Pi...É melhor tu parar...

\- Eu estou dizendo qui cês não podem ficar por aí fazendo...Essas coisas imorais como se fosse algo normal, podem levar outras pessoas a acharem qui num tem problema fazerem issu também! Mas não, não é normal dois homens ficarem se pegando por aí...Nada deveria entrar aí...- Fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando as calças a meio cair – Não serve para isso! Não é natural, é doentio e errado! Por que existiriam mulheres então se fosse assim?!

O fluminense abriu a boca para responder em tom despreocupado, tentando puxar Sampa dali para tirá-lo desse tipo de situação constrangedora.

\- Ah brô relaxa, também não é- Só não esperou que...

\- E cê é o que agora hã?! Fiscal de cu?! – ...O paulistano levantasse o rosto e respondesse em seu lugar.

-...O quê...?

Rio de Janeiro fechou os olhos esperando o pior, sabendo que nada pararia o mais velho agora. Tocantins abriu a boca em choque.

\- Eu perguntei se você é fiscal de cu agora. – Soltou-se do fluminense caminhando em direção aos outros dois – Onde tá escrito que cê tem o direito de falar como eu levo a MINHA vida?! E cê acha que eu vou ficar aqui na moral vendo CÊ falar um monte de BOSTA pro meu NAMORADO e não falar NADA?! E NÃO OLHE COM ESSA CARA DE NOJO PARA MIM! O CU É MEU E EU DOU PARA QUEM EU QUISER!

\- Ehem...- Rio deu uma tossida falsa.-... Sampa

-...No caso para ele, e se ELE dá o CU dele pra mim, VÉIO, ISSO NÃO LHE DÁ DIREITO de vim na NOSSA cara falar merda, você SIM parece que não sabe usar a porra do teu cu, e fica usando a boca pra soltar merda!

-...Eu..- tentou retrucar pasmado

\- "Eu" nada que eu estou falando! – Cravou um dedo no peito do menor - Se VOCÊ não tem educação, deve ser por que um homem eee uma mulher não souberam lhe dar. Pois saiba que e EU CRIEI TRÊS – fez o número com a outra mão – CAPITANIAS enquanto VOCÊ neeeem deveria existir, E EU AINDA DESBRAVEI METADE DESSA PORRA DESSE PAÌS, e eu não passei por TUDO isso para ficar ouvindo merda de alguém que AINDA POR CIMA faz uma mulher chorar – Aponta para Tocantins.

-...Eu não...-Tentou falar o nortista.

\- Maaas claaaro né, se você peensa que a função de uma mulher é APENAS ter uma buceta, você deveria saber que a SUA irmã mais velha Bahia já arrancou o pau de MUITOS homens por ofensas bem menores do que essa. Logo se vê que cê não foi criado por ela...

-Fo-foram vocês que começaram a se pe-pegar aqui fora co-como se estivessem na sua casa! S-sem respeito nenhum! – Tentava contra argumentar embora seu corpo já tremesse.

-Tudo bem, nos nós passamos nessa. Rio não sabe como se controlar

\- Ei!

-...Mas se você quer respeito, se DÊ ao respeito...Que fique bem claro então...-Respirou fundo – A VIDA É MINHA E EU FODO COMO EU BEM QUISER! Talvez se cê fizesse sexo de vez em quando tivesse menos tempo para se preocupar com a vida sexual dos outros.

-...Sampa, eu acho que já está bom...

\- SAIBA QUE EU SÓ NÃO QUEBRO TUA FUÇA POR MEXER COM O MEU RIO POR CONSIDERAÇÃO A ESSA MENINA QUE PARECE ESTAR APAVORADA POR VOCÊ, POR QUE MANOOO...SE EU SENTASSE A MÃO, VOCÊ NÂO PRECISARIA DE AVIÃO PARA VOLTAR PRAS TUAS NEGAS!...Eu sinto muito por você por estar com um idiota como esse – Disse num tom mais sereno voltando-se para Tocantins – Matt tem razão em andar preocupado por onde andam seus irmãos caçulas.

Lançou um último olhar raivoso para o piauiense e voltou ao lado do carioca.

-...Nossa... –Soltou simplesmente Rio. -...Essa foi...Épica.

\- Eu não sou obrigado a ouvir essas coisas – Colocou ainda revoltado o paulistano.

\- ...É...Mas meeeermãaao, essa SUPERA em MUITO o meu grito no elevador...Quando eu exclamei que era gay e tu e Ceará ouviram.

-...Do que cê ta falando...? – Questionou desentendido.

\- Mor, eu tentei te avisar – E levantou o lençol, revelando que na porta da cozinha estavam Pará, Amazonas, Ceará, Bahia, Rio Grande do Sul, Paraná, Mato Grosso, Maranhão e Pernambuco mais atrás -...Mas tu estava empolgado demais berrando pros quatro ventos que eu sou teu namorado, como para me ouvir...

Pará e Amazonas não deveriam ser humanamente capazes de abrir mais suas bocas e olhos, Ceará parecia muito entretido com a situação, o gaúcho também parecia bem espantado, Paraná parecia sofrer de vergonha alheia tentando esconder o rosto de um vermelho sangue, Matt estava entre assustado, surpreso e irritado, a igual que Maranhão, Pernambuco estava um pouco mais atrás e não era visível como se também estivesse sofrendo pela vergonha do mais velho.

-...D-d-d-d-d-d-d- q-q-q-qua-qua...el-el-el q-q-q-qui... –Tentou dizer o paulistano mais branco que uma folha.

-Desde quando tu gritou "EU DOU O CU PRA QUEM EU QUISER"...

Então São Paulo foi recobrando a cor da pele até ela ir ficando vermelha, bordô, vermelho paranaense, fosforescente, até alcançar uma palheta ainda não inventada por humanos, e alguns Estados podiam jurar que parecia soltar fumaça de suas orelhas.

Repentinamente, como se fosse uma bola de boliche Sampa correu em direção aos ouvintes derrubando Ceará e Perna no caminho, escondendo-se em um dos quartos da casa.

-...Ai ai...- Rio de Janeiro suspirou, porém com um grande sorriso no rosto – É melhor eu ir atrás dele antes que faça alguma besteira...Isso vai levar algumas horas galera – E sem mais, correu atrás de seu amante.

Ceará, ainda no chão com seu amante que resmungava de dor por causa da 'queda' foi ajudada por Bahia que parecia inabalável com a situação, parecendo até mesmo divertida, e foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio assim que Matt e Maranhão corretam até Tocantins e Piauí respectivamente.

-Aaah Perna... Esse discurso do Paulicéia pro cria do Rio Norte foi tipo...Aquela finalização du jogo qui cê gosta...Comu se fala?...Ah sim! – De pé, ele mesmo ajudou o pernambucano a levantar-se – FATRALITI!

* * *

Crônicas de Reviews! (Capítulo XIII Parte 2)

**Soli-chan**

Seja bem vinda novamente! =D Me desculpe Soli-cha por não responder seu capítulo no passado! O seu review e o da Darhan foram realmente de última hora e mal deu tempo d'eu responder rsrs foi mal!  
Mas vamos lá agora...  
Fico realmente muito feliz que você gostou do capítulo ^^Dificilmente não tanta quanto eu fico feliz ao ler os coments de vocês~3  
Realmente...O Minas é bem cabeça dura e é difícil convencê-lo de algo...Até ele mesmo convencer-se é complicado! ai ai..Esse menino...  
Espi sempre foi mt serviu e ligado ao Minas...Talvez esse gelo que Espi deu e esse afastamento todo ajude Mih a rever seus conceitos...Quem sabe...  
Sobre Rio e Minas...Rio não é muito de guardar rancor, e fica ainda mais difícil guardá-lo sobre alguém tem relacionado com pessoas que você ama...O nosso fluminense é maduro o suficiente para perceber isso, maaaas...Não quer dizer que ele vá pegar leve com o Mimi...Mas quem sabe não seja bem isso que ele esteja precisando...?  
A relação de Sampa e Rio Sul é meio de gato e rato rsrs como um filho "Extra oficial", ele tem VÁRIAS encrencas com o gaúcho, mas no final existe toda uma consideração que é mutua devido a relação que ambos possuíam com São Pedro. Meio q Sampa só o observa a distância, por isso os dois não interagem muito.  
Agora...Se Rio e Minas vão conseguir ter uma relação mais paternal...Hmmmm...Isso vai depender principalmente do mineiro viu...  
Sim, vc estava certa sobre a sementinha! Parabéns! ;D Uma motivação para você participar do desafio dos mistérios que eu falei acima!

Oooown . caramba! Poxa! Você que me deixa sem graça falando essas coisas...! Me sinto lisonjeada *-*  
Realmente eu conheci pessoas incríveis fazendo essa história...Por isso gostaria de ter mais contato com vocês ^^  
São sempre grandes emoções! Obrigada por comentaaar S2

**Darhan**

Olá! E seja bem vinda =D Espero te ver mais vezes por aqui heim! È um prazer tê-la aqui conosco! ^^ Caramba! Então tu começaste por Crônicas? Deve ter sido estranho ler CdE só depois não é? Rsrs Provavelmente tiveste um choque com a mudança dos São-Minense de uma história para outra. CdE tem MUITOS ERROS de digitação que eu até hoje não fui corrigir devido ao tamanho dela...hehe ^^''  
HAhahah XDDD Vem cá vem – Abraça- por sinal Brasil tem que aparecer nessa história tbm não é...? Hmmm  
Tadinho do Espi XDD Eçe não é brinquedo de ninguém u.u rsrsr  
Aaah, você é do Pi? Que bacana ^^ Se quiser, e puder, me mandar algumas expressões ou mesmo curiosidades do teu Estado por mensagem eu ficaria muito feliz ^^ Sempre ajuda muito a opinião de um nativo ;D Maaaas..Prepare esse seu coraçãozinho que seu pequeno vai passar por poucas e boas daqui pra frente (Rio te perdoa, mas que não se repita u.u rsrsrs Brincadeira! Nosso carioca é de boa! =D ...Geralmente)  
Você está comentando dois capítulos em um é? XD  
Piauí é realmente muito inteligente! Não podemos subestimá-lo jamais, nota-se que apesar das idéias de RN, ele tem suas dúvidas...O menino está numa posição difícil, não é nada fácil crescer com uma informação acreditando que ela é a verdade e PUF! Perceber que talvez as pessoas que te amam podem estar erradas também...É um choque, mas vamos ver como ele vai enfrentar tudo isso, não é? Brasil tem realmente Estados incríveis, é verdadeiramente uma pena que alguns sejam pouco visualizados, me é um prazer poder ajudar a mudar isso mesmo que seja só para algumas poucas pessoas, que podam assim ver o Brasil como um todo.  
Rsrsrsr BSB de bigode fica bem estranho sim, e Sampa é mega protetor, meio que Matt já está acostumado/conformado.  
Já estamos no quinze agora! Estou esperando sua volta aqui nos Reviews heeeim! Hehe Verdadeiramente obrigada por todos os seus elogios!  
Nos lemos!

-  
Crônicas de Reviews - Capítulo XIV (comentando...15:18)

**Soli-chan**

Olá de novo ;D Dessa vez respondendo seu coment do cap 14  
Hahah Sim você é demais XDD Sendo mentira ou não, me animou a terminar a revisão, só sinto muito por não ter respondido teu review no capítulo anterior.  
Owwwn~ Fico feliz em ler isso! É justamente essa a razão pela qual posto de segunda, começar a semana com algo para animar ;D  
Aaaaaah! Participa siiiim! Por faaaaaaa! Ó.Ò –Faz carinha de Tocantins-  
Ceará não esperava esse tipo de coisa de Perna. O amor faz loucuras não é?  
Essa zona sensível atende o nome de Fernando de Noronha ;D E hhoho sim, CE vai aproveitar-se muuuito disso hehe.  
Sobre seu chute do Rio, está chutando muito no passado. Não é uma ocorrência tão antiga assim.  
É difícil levar To a sério desse jeito XDD Pobrezinho dele...Ao menos ele tenta, não é?...Quem sabe pode ser uma vantagem também? Hmmm...  
Pi, Pi...Muitas coisas para enfrentar...Uma nova realidade que descobrir.  
Hahahaah XDD Empate? Talvez... Esses dois são mesmo um problema! Onde já se viu! Fazer apostas por coisas assim!  
As malas misteriooosas =x  
Tretas, tretas anywhere  
Obrigada novamente por comentar cariño ;D  
E sim, eu concordo contigo XDDD Sempre erro essa palavra quando escrevo rápido, é simplesmente tão única XDDD  
Atée!

**Ju do Vale**

Olá novamente! Tudo bem? ^^ Espero que goste de mais um cap semanal!  
Acha que sabe...? Hmmm... Eu tenho minhas dúvidas se você vai gostar do momento...hehe  
Sangue esquentado é eufemismo minha cara XD  
Pi, me parece, que vai ter que aprender da pior forma...  
AHuhaauhau Chica! Eu estava brincando! Não me ofendi de forma alguma, eu achei super engraçado XDD  
TO e sua dificuldade de ser levado a sério XDD Poor boy...  
Dê uma colher de chá para o pobre PI, é difícil descobrir que alguém que você ama pode estar errado sobre algo que tem convicção.  
Sampa teve muitos momentos difíceis em sua história, que o moldaram e o fizeram como é hoje.  
AHuahuAhAU XDD ok, ok...Por via das dúvidas eu já vou me preparando aqui rsrs  
Espero que cumpa suas palavras e participe com unhas e dentes do desafio heim ;D  
Falar a palavra "Vargas" na presença de Sampa é motivo suficiente para receber o olhar mais mortal de sua vida...Cuidado u.u  
"**Meus palpites sobre os europeus recalcados continuam de pé!"  
Haha, ok! Se tu insiste ;D  
**Começaa...NOW! FIGHT!  
AHuAhUAhauhau xDDD Pode começar a apontar seus mistérios e teorias no review desse capítulo mesmo cariño, também pode aproveitar e manifestar suas dúvidas que eu respondo ;D  
Muuuuuito obrigada pelo review! Estarei ansiosa aguardando por sua participação ;D

**Caqui de Brigadeiro da Sabrina**

Haha~ É pra dar mais suspense ;D  
Poooxa Cariño! Você comentou no 15 antes d'eu conseguir comentar seu comentário do 14 ;-; Eu sinto muito! Espero que você veja essa resposta antes da semana que vem...  
Também sou viciada em teorias *-*~~

E sim, os mistérios dão uma interação muito legal e interessante. Eu sempre gosto de ver o que os leitores entenderam, ou como eles interpretam informações. As vezes lendo suas idéias eu tenho outras novas que vai fazendo parte da concha de retalhos que é essa história. Vaaamoooos~Particiiipaaaaa Poooooor faaaaavooooô – Faz carinha de paranaense pidona-

Eu gosto de escrever assim em alternâncias, é possível dar uma visão mais geral do que acontece, o ponto de cada um, embora atrase um pouco alguns acontecimentos.  
Os momentos PECE/CEPE sempre geral muita comoção S2 (E feridos...)  
A reconciliação entre o Sam e o Rio foi muito linda e fofa! Amei mais ainda s2.  
HAuhauaHAu Que...Bom...? XD Assim você terá mais paciência com o pobre PI.  
SIIM! Eu também sentia saudades dos momentos felizes do nosso Riozinho ;-;  
HAuHAuahua XDD Sampa sabe discursar, ou melhor, sabe pesquisar boas influências para seus discursos ;D  
HAHAHAHAHHA! CARAA! Faço isso também com a barra de rolagem quando leio algo muito interessante! XDDD Te entendo completamente S2  
Aaaah siiim~ CE Curtiu totaaalmente a descoberta ;D  
Maaaais uma vez obrigada por comentar~  
E desculpa ter respondido só depois ;-;  
(PS. Esse comentário seu no cap XV, que eu responderei no XVI, tu quer que eu considere o que tu teorizou ali como teu primeiro mistérios?)


	16. Cap XVI - Um conto sobre verdades

E aaaaaíiiiii meus amores ;D Tudo bem?

Capítulo quinzenal dessa vez, não teve jeito...Muita coisa para fazer esses dias e acabei terminado esse capítulo mais tarde que o esperado =/

Mas enfiiiim! Capítulo tretoso, tretoso u.ú a coisa está se complicando!

Maaas antes de ler...Já pegou o seu bloquinho? Podem haver novos mistérios que podem te ajudar no desafio nesse capítulo!

Por favor participem! Estarei esperando a teoria de vocês ;D

**Fiquei revisando esse cap até tarde...(05 am) Então respondo os comentários segunda de tarde. Eeeeeentãaaaao, se você comentou nos capítulos passados aguarde sua resposta! E se não comentou...Eiiii! Que está esperando meu nego? Comenta aí, poxa! u.u**

Ao capítulo!

* * *

Crônicas de Estados

Capítulo XVI - Um conto sobre verdades

...E mesmo dando voltas, ainda acredita que encontrará o caminho que leva em frente...

-...Hmm...Não crês que é um bom momento para tu ir e gritar com teu outro irmão. ...? - Rio Grande do Sul questionou algo sem jeito para a figura vermelha brilhante e encolhida à suas costas -...Antes que ele venha a realmente ferir gravemente Piauí...?

A verdade é que apesar de aparentar ser um rapaz fofo e 'apertável' - O que até certo ponto era - Ele sabia berrar e ameaçar tão bem quanto seu ex-tutor paulistano, e apesar de com isso aparentar ser forte...Na verdade era absolutamente tímido...

E em casos onde a timidez paranaense atacava com toda a sua força, cabia ao pobre irmão caçula tentar resolver a situação do seu jeito.

-...Hmmm...- Observava como Mato Grosso depois de derrubar Piauí no soco agora o sacudia pelo roupa no chão. Ao ver o do centro-oeste não parecia tão disposto a deixar o piauiense ir como o paulistano - ...Eu estou a entender agora essa tal ideia da guerra cívil... Bahia?

No caso, resolver o problema pode ser simplesmente apelar para outra pessoa...

A baiana nem se mexia, observando atentamente como Maranhão e Tocantins tentavam separar os outros dois.

-...Prenda...? - Tentou chamar de novo, e a nomeada voltou para encará-lo.

\- ...Sim?

-...Hã...Vocês não deviam...Não sei...Ajudar?...Aliás...Aquilo que São Paulo falou sobre tu cortar...Hmmm...De homens por ofensas menores...

\- Ah, é um exageru... - Começou a baiana e um suspiro de alívio passou pelo corpo do sulista -...Essa reação da Maranhão, eu achu qui um homi devi arcar cum as consequências di suas palavras i ações, ela e Rio Norte o amarram demais. E sim, eu já fiz muitu pior qui issu por muitu menos.

-A-ah...

Um forte arrepio correu pela costela do caçula, mas ao menos isso serviu para Paraná sair do seu estado de vergonha alheia para lançar um olhar entre desconfiado e aflito para a baiana.

Enquanto isso, Amazonas e Pará recentemente saíam do choque da cena de São Paulo.

-...PARÁ! - A nortista exclamou vendo como Piauí começava a ficar roxo - Tu tem que ajudar a Mah!

-...Hã...?!...Ah!...Mas...Mas...- Na realidade ele também sentia uma imensa vontade de dar uma 'espancadinha' no piauiense por fazer seu pequeno TO chorar -...Acho que ela está se virando bem...

A cena era uma loucura, Maranhão agora tentava enforcar Mato Grosso para fazê-lo soltar o nordestino, Tocantins puxava a nordestina para impedi-la de machucar seu irmão, ao mesmo tempo que gritava para ele soltar Piauí.

\- AGOOORAAA PARÁ!

-OK, OK! - E saiu correndo para ajudar, socorrer ou bater...O que viesse primeiro.

\- Nem pensar que eu vou deixar! - Isso sim fez Paraná sair de sua posição e juntar-se a grande comoção.

Ceará por sua vez tentava conversar com Pernambuco.

-...Homi, estão matando nosso irmão...

Perna, embora já estivesse de pé, tinha o olhar perdido na direção em que São Paulo havia desaparecido seguido de Rio de Janeiro, como se estivesse profundamente mergulhado em pensamentos.

-...Perna...?

Repassando na cabeça o que o paulistano havia dito...

-...Pernambuco...?

-...É verdade...

-...Verdade?

-...- Tomou Ceará pelo rosto e lhe concedeu um beijo na boca fugaz, chocando o nordestino e Amazonas que chegou a presenciar a cena.- ...Sim!

-...O QUE ACONTECEU COM TODO MUNDO?!- Exclamou a nortista completamente confusa.

-...Perna...Eu realmenti fico muito feliz com sua conclusão...- Disse ao ver que o maior parecia contente -...Seja ela qual for, mas...Eu tava pensando...Se num podemô velar um cadáver num avião, por que a genti sabi qui dá problema...Comu vamos levá Pi pra casa...?

-...Como assim...?

O menor se limitou a apontar a cena, Paraná estava tentando arrancar a força Matt daquela bagunça, ao tempo que Pará tentava fazê-lo com Tocantins, no processo os dois levando pontapés de resistência de seus irmãos e unhadas de Maranhão...Tudo isso sob os gemidos de dor de Piauí.

\- VISSE! PUR QUE NUM ME AVISO ANTES CABRA?! - E correu a ajudar seus irmãos do nordeste.

-...Bixinho, além de baitola e maluco, agora também é surdo...E cego.

-...Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa também...? – Questionou o gaúcho incerto vendo o caos que tudo havia se transformado - ...Talvez...Buscar São Paulo...Ou Minas que é o anfitrião...

\- Está brincando num é bixinho ? – Ceará o cortou parando ao lado dos outros dois – Depois daquela demonstração de proteção e possessividade do Paulicéia? Com certeza Rio está devorandu ele agorarinha...Se num fosse a matança ali podiamus até ouvir os gemidus.

-...Hã...

-CE tem razão, e meu santinho está numa conversa muito sério cum o insensível de Minas para atrapalharmos eles cum essa besteira.

-Besteira...?!...M-mas...!

Viram como Pernambuco só piorava tudo tentando nocautear Mato Grosso e sendo segurado por Paraná, mas ao menos possibilitando que Maranhão arrastasse PI tirando-o de baixo do Estado do centro-oeste, e agora Tocantins, segurado por Pará, berrava para Pernambuco não bater no seu irmãozão.

\- E outra coisa xâmego, cê...Todo forte, cum seu treino e formação militar...Não, não, cê não ajudaria, só humilharia us xiliquentos, e essa num é nossa intenção.

\- Hehe...- O sulista endireitou a coluna numa pose de mais respeito – Bem...Eu não quero vir a gabar-me...Mas ando intensificando meu treino, consigo levantar um bovino gordo com apenas um dedo agora!

-...Hmmm...Pois num é comu se Perna num fosse dá briga, num subestima ele não mana, mas...Xô ver essa força toda homi – Ceará pegou o braço do loiro – Levanta a manga e mostra o muque.

-...Assim...? – O fez, mostrando o músculo de seu braço saltar como a corcova de um camelo.

\- Hohoho...Pois é bixinho...Di longe num aparenta!

\- É que é um treinamento para formação, não para estar assim...Bonbadão digamos.

-Seeeei~

\- Ceará! – Exclamou Bahia agarrando do outro braço – Oxi! Esse é meu! Vai tirar lasca du seu!

\- Bahiia! Larga de ser egoísta! –Agarrou o braço com mais força – Num sabe dividir cum os irmãos não?

-Cê tem o seu! – Encaixou-se melhor, igual parceira de quadrilha junina – Ele é MEU. M-E-U.

-...Hã...Bahia...- Colocou num tom desconfortável, lançando um olhar de canto de olho ao cearense.

\- Tudu bem, eu já sei qui cês tão juntos bixinho.

-...Como...?

\- Ceará sempre sabe dessas coisas – Pôs a baiana - ...Agora...Solta ou eu te castru Ceará!

\- Uuuh...Pra que taaanta violênciaaa! Eu só estou analisandu em qui ranqui eu coluco teu nego no meu topi bonitões du Brasil...PE, claro, está em primeiru, mas tenhu dúvida si coloco Rio Sul antes ou depois de Pará...- Puxou-o mais para seu lado.

\- Podi fazer sua lista, mas sem o MEU gaúcho! Solta! – Puxou com ainda mais força, quase desequilibrando o maior.

-...

E para melhorar o cenário geral, em meio ao puxa-puxa e a expressão de "WTF" do sulista, Mato Grosso desviou de um chute alto do Pernambucano, e estando agachado possibilitou que o mais velho visse a cena do loiro e...

\- O QUE CÊ ESTÁ FAZENDU COM OS MEUS IRMÃOS?! – E o berro foi tamanho que Matt desequilibrou-se e caiu no chão, Pará soltou Tocantins que correu até o mato-grossense, Paraná segurou o pernambucano com mais força ao ver que via com sangue nus oío seu outro irmão caçula. – EU TE MATO ANIIIIMAAAAL!

\- PARE DE ATENTAR CONTRA MEUS IRMÃAAOS! –Gritou Paraná segurando-o.

-...M-ma-matt! Tu estás bem?!

\- Vamos aproveitar que se distraíram e vamos embora Pi! – Exclamava Maranhão limpando o sangue na boca do menor.

-M-mas...- Olhou aflito para o tocantinense.

\- ME SOOOLTEE! EU VOU ESFOLÁ-LO!

\- EU QUEBRO TEU PESCOÇO ANTES DISSO!

-Olha O QUÊ cê fez! – Apontou acusatoriamente Bahia.

-O quê? Agora que fica interessante!

Ao tempo que Rio Grande do Sul com uma micro parado cardíaca tentava soltar-se dos dois e preparar-se o melhor possível para o pior, de preferência com o facão que escondia nas botas...

\- EU NUNCA VOU DEIXAR CÊ ATACÁ-lO! ELES SE AMAM E VOCÊ NÂO TEM O DIREITO DE SE INTROMETER – Apertou seu sossega leão o paranaense.

-...DO QUE CÊ TA FALANDO?!

-Ooooh, que liindo, ele te apóia – Brincou Ceará...E logo aumentou o tom – É QUE ELES ESTÃO JUNTOS PERNAA!

\- O QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUÊ?!

\- CARAMBA PAH! Vais me apoiar justo agora! – Exclamava o gaúcho perdendo a pouca cor que possuía no rosto.

\- ENTÃO É TUUUUU O CAAAABRAAAA QUE PEGA A MINHA IRMÃAA! EU VOU TE ESQUARTEJAR INTEIRIIINHO E TE DAR PROS URUBU! – Se contorcia tentando ferir Paraná com os braços.

E o sulista mais velho apertava-o ao ponto de ouvir ossos estralando.

\- I-isso que fizeste vai ferir teu irmão também! – Rio Sul finalmente livre dos agarres acusou Ceará.

\- Perna vai se soltar, ao menus assim esperu pur que eu num gosto de homi frouxo.

\- Sul! Me dá o facão agora que eu vou fincar na garganta desse cearense maldito!

-Bah!

\- Tocantins!...Cê está bem...? – Piauí tinha deixado Maranhão e ido ver o nortista que revisava seu irmão mais velho.

\- Ai...É melhor sair daqui...P-puto imbecil...- tentava dizer Matt agarrando a costela com dor e sendo ajudado a levantar por seu caçula.

-...Ele tem razão Pi...- Colocou TO friamente sem olhá-lo- ...Isso é tudo culpa sua!

\- Mas eu não tinha intenção de...!

\- ABAIXAA! – Exclamaram Pará, que corria até Tocantins recuperado do susto dos gritos de Pernambuco, e Maranhão, ao verem o do centro-oeste tentando dar com seu cinto na cabeça do nordestino.

\- Irmãozão! Já chega! Tu estás ferido!

Amazonas observava tudo, completamente chocada... Se sua boca abrisse mais, seu maxilar soltaria. Simplesmente já não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Mato Grosso tentava se levantar e voltar para a luta, Pernambuco mordia o braço do paranaense ao ponto de escorrer sangue, Paraná se esforçava para tirar o ar restante do nordestino que começava a ficar roxo, Pará foi tentar imobilizar o do centro-oeste sob os protestos de Tocantins que era segurado por Piauí. Maranhão observava a cena contrariada.

E em meio ao caos total e absoluto... Um tiro ao alto surpreendeu e sobressaltou a todos...E no instante seguinte.

POM. Pará veio ao chão. POM. Mato Grosso. POM, POM. Paraná e Pernambuco. Piauí voltou ao mais novo, então os dois e a nordestina se viraram para ver quem era aquele ou aqueles responsáveis pelo massacre.

Espírito Santo estava com seu revolver ainda apontado para cima, observando toda a cena espantado, ao seu lado Minas Gerais trazia consigo sua fiel panela de barro, girando-a na mão e soprando-a como se fosse ele a portar a arma de fogo.

\- Agora podem me explicá pur quê todos eles estavam a punto de se matar...?

-...Minas...Era necessário nocautear Pará também...? – Questionou olhando para o nortista desacordado, que tudo que estava a fazer instantes atrás era impedir Mato Grosso de levantar.

-Não. –Respondeu simplesmente com um sorriso.

-...Imaginei...

\- ISSO TUDO É CULPA SUA! – Os dois viraram, encontrando-se com Tocantins que estava novamente quase à beira das lágrimas– Por que tu é um IDIOTA!INTOLERANTE! PRECONCEITUOSO E ...E...UM COVARDE! – Começou a dar socos no peito do piauiense – Eu te odeio! Te odeio! TE ODEIO!

Parecia uma criança fazendo birra...Mas no final, não era um completo adulto ainda...PI apenas observava de cabeça baixa, sem defender-se, sem saber o que responder, sentindo que os golpes começavam realmente a doer.

-...Eu não queria isso...Só queria...Que...Cê entendesse...

Santo estava observando a cena com o coração partido, mas Minas simplesmente ignorou-os e foi verificar a situação dos feridos.

-...Hm...Paraná tem um ferimento no braço...Se Pernambuco tava lutandu com Pah deve ter fraturado a espinha...Matt quebrou algumas costelas... – Pontuava agachado entre os caídos.

\- Tudo isso?!- Exclamava Espi tentando dividir sua atenção entre as cenas.

-E poderia ter sidu pior graças a graaande ideia de Ceará! – Colocou Bahia chamando a atenção dos recém chegados, ela apontava para o peito de CE igual Sampa fizera antes com Piauí – Cabra energúmeno da porra! Quandu Perna acordar...Se ele machucá meu homi por SUA causa, vamus é ter cearense para o jantar!

-Bixinha! Tanto medo tem qui teu cabra perca é...?

\- Não teste mais minha paciência nego!

-B-bah... –Tentava tranqüilizá-la pegando-a pelos ombros- ...Calma...Já acabou...Por enquanto...Quando...Hmm..Ele vier a acordar...Podemos conversar todos melhor...Espero.

-...Sim...- Ela respirou fundo. – Caso contrário... – Agarrou com força a roupa do nordestino – Considere-se mortu!

\- Hahaha! Tudo bem - ...O moreno nem um pouco intimidado.

Ao tempo que...

-...TO...Pare, por favor – Segurou os braços do mais novo, impossibilitando-o de continuar.

\- Eu não acredito...Simplesmente não acredito que me apaixonei por alguém como você! – Exclamou o nortista deixando as gotas enfim caírem.

-...O que tu acabaste de dizer Estado do Tocantins...? – O sangue dos dois gelou, viraram-se e notaram Maranhão que ouvia a conversa a poucos passos.

-...Mah...Eu...

CRASH

\- CUIDADO! – O berro partiu de Amazonas, o seguinte aconteceu tudo muito rápido.

Imediatamente Santo pode ouvir um grito de Maranhão, o som de algo pesado batendo contra a terra, uma exclamação de Tocantins...E no instante seguinte, sem saber como ou quando, foi jogado ao chão com o mineiro por cima, sua cabeça sangrando e atrás dele uma figura esbelta de pelagem negra.

Cometa havia se enervado de toda aquela briga e gritaria e havia destruído a porta de sua guarida.

-...Mi...Minas...? – Assim que notou o movimento, o mais novo o abraçou, protegendo-o de levar um coice certeiro...Embora acabassem indo ao chão.

-...O-ocê...Tá...Bem..?

\- E-eu que deveria falar isso!

Passou a mão pelos cabelos do mineiro, notando que o golpe acertou acima de sua apenas encurvou-se mais, fazendo uma espécie de escudo para o mais baixo.

-...Eu num ia...Ti deixar...Machucar de novo.

-..Mih...

Do outro lado, Piauí puxou rápido Tocantins contra seu tórax e posicionou-se frente à maranhense.

-O que deu nesse cavalo?!

O negro animal avançou em direção ao trio, pisoteando Pernambuco e Pará no caminho.

Piauí , pensando rapidamente, tirou seu casaco e jogou contra o focinho do cavalo, conseguindo, soltou o tocantinense e tentou prender a cabeça do animal com a peça de roupa. Funcionou...Até que para soltar-se Cometa começou a trotar, tirando as patas dianteiras e logo traseiras do chão, fazendo Piauí ir perdendo o equilíbrio e começar a soltar sua pequena armadilha.

\- NUM VEM NÂO! – Empenhou-se com tudo que podia, mas numa empinada particularmente violenta ele perdeu o agarre, acabando por cair e ser quase sendo pisoteado...Se Tocantins e Maranhão não lhe puxassem pelo ombro desviando-o do pior.

-...H-há...valeu! – Caiu sentado no chão, vendo como o cavalo começava a correr por outro lado tentando se livrar da roupa -...Nossa...I-isso foi...

-PI! SEU ESTÚPIDO! – O tocantinense deu um soco na cara do nordestino, surpreendendo a ele e sua suposta mãe.

-M-mas...Eu te ajudei!

-E quase se machucou sério cum isso! –E sem esperar outra resposta, mesmo frente a Maranhão, mesmo depois de tudo dito, jogou-se nos braços do mais velho, roubando-lhe um beijo de sua boca.

Mah fez-se de desentendida, escolhendo ver o que o animal fazia, ainda mais depois de perceber que ao invés de afastar o mais novo, o piauiense aceitava o abraço e começava a aprofundar o beijo, deixando-se levar por toda a tensão.

Cometa corria desenfreado e cego em direção à Bahia.

A baiano, porém, sequer piscava frente à ameaça, Ceará fez menção de proteger a irmã, mas antes de que sequer desse um passo Rio Grande do Sul já havia se posicionado frente a ela. Com os dois braços estendidos para frente.

-AREEE! – O cavalo parou frente ao grande som, porém sem deixar de trotar impaciente, o gaúcho começou a andar em sua direção.

-...U que ele ta fazendo...? – O cearense perguntou confuso.

\- Apenas observe.

\- SUL! CUIDADO! NÃO SE APROXIME DELE! - Berrou aflito Espi, esquecendo por alguns instantes a proximidade que estava com o mineiro, causando-lhe um zumbido na orelha devido ao grito repentino – ELE É PERIGOSO!

Com o novo grito Cometa começou a trotar com mais violência, ameaçando recomeçar a correr, sem pestanejar o gaúcho arrancou o cassaco da cabeça do animal.

\- POR QUE TU FIZESTE ISSO?! – Foi a vez de a maranhense surpreender-se, trazendo novamente Piauí e Tocantins a realidade, que se separaram um tanto nervosos, sentando cada um de um lado.

Ele fez um sinal de silêncio com o dedo para a nordestina, que não ficou nem um pouquinho feliz com ser mandada calar.

\- Calma cavalo...Calma...- Rio Sul lentamente afastava-se ainda com as mãos para frente do cavalo que batia as patas ainda mais violentamente agora que podia enxergar - ...Caalma...Ninguém aqui vai te machucar...

\- MAS QU- Ia começar o capixaba, mas teve a boca calada com a mão do mineiro.

-...Está tudo bem...Ninguém mais vais a gritar...- Foi se aproximando devagar, conforme as patadas diminuíam. -...Tu estás seguro agora.

Ficou frente a frente ao animal e esperou...Cometa trotou mais algumas vezes e relinchou alto, intimidante, mas o sulista sequer se mexeu. Os movimentos foram diminuindo, até que pararam... Os dois frente a frente se encarando.

-...Tu deves estar muito assustado com toda esta gritaria... Até machucaste teu dono...- Disse imaginando que Minas fosse o proprietária - ...Só calma...

Devagar, tocou no focinho, o animal o afastou, tentou mais uma vez...Mais devagar.

-...Não vou te machucar cavalinho.- ...E desta vez não houve rechaço, levando isso como um ponto positivo, Sul começou a acariciá-lo - ...Viu só...? Nada do que temer.

E começou a fazer caricias no bicho que parecia estar realmente muito satisfeito com o agrado, frente ao choque da maioria dos presentes.

\- Tche!Tu es realmente um cavalo muito bonito sabes – Brincava agora que o animal batia sua cabeça contra o tronco do Estado pedindo mais agrados.

-...Eu disse – Completou Bahia – Apenas observe.

\- Hooo...Ele é bom. – Brincou Ceará.

Cometa agora se ocupava de lambuzar a cara do gaúcho completamente. Espírito Santo suspirou cansado. Maranhão caiu ao chão sentado respirando aliviada, Piauí e Tocantins também pareciam aliviados quanto ao animal, mas tensos a respeito de outro assunto...Sem se encarar.

Amazonas, embora seguisse meio chocada com tudo, ainda mais depois de ouvir como Bahia e Ceará começavam a discutir que Sul era o namorado da nordestina...Mas, resolveu deixar todas essas novas descobertas por enquanto e correr na direção de seu...Amigo especial... Agora que toda a confusão havia acabado.

Ao mesmo tempo, Santo fazia menção de se levantar após a mão que tampava sua boca ser afastada.

-...Aaaah, isso foi terrível! Esse cavalo...! Rio Sul é realmente incrível...Mas...Hmm...Acho melhor levantar-nos e...- Sentiu maior pressão do corpo do menor contra o seu. Ruborizou-se e irritou-se - ...Minas... Achei que tivéssemos deixado essa questão resolvida e...Minas...? MINAS!

Seus olhos estavam fechados, e o sangue começava a escorrer de sua nuca até suas bochechas. O mais velho tentou levantá-lo, mas era muito mais pesado para conseguir.

-...O que hou-? – A voz do gaúcho.

PLAFT, PLAFT, PLAFT

Espi e Sul viraram-se para ver como Amazonas simplesmente esbofeteava a cara do paraense jogado no chão e pisoteado.

-Acorda, acorda – Plaft, plaft- Acooorda~~

-Hoooo Ela me deu uma boa ideia! – Cantarolou Ceará indo em direção ao seu pernambucano.

-...Ah céus...- Resmungou Bahia tampando os olhos com a mão -...Me dêem paciência...Por que se me derem mais força...AAAAH, se me derem mais força...

E em meio a essa situação, Rio Grande não sabia a que lado acudir primeiro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Eu simplesmente não posso dar as costas para vocês por...DEZ MINUTOS QUE TODOS TENTAM SE MATAR! -São Paulo berrava em cólera, de pé batendo as mãos na mesa da cozinha. – VOCÊ É O IRMÃO MAIS VELHO! VOCÊ DEVERIA TER IMPEDIDO ISSO!

Paraná escutava tudo de cabeça baixa, cabeça que por sinal estava sendo amparada por um saco de gelo, e embora tivesse sido o primeiro a acordar, ainda sentia-se um pouco tonto.

-...Não seja tão duro com ele...- Colocava Rio de Janeiro sentado ao lado do paulistano, com uma mão tampando o rosto, cotovelo contra a madeira.

\- Paraná tentou impedir Mato Grosso!...Mas de alguma forma tudo virou uma grande bagunça...- Também defendia o sulista sentado de frente ao ex-bandeira..

\- Todos estão errados nessa história – Completou Bahia de frente ao carioca.

-...É verdade...- Opinou baixo Amazonas, ainda repassando o acontecido em sua cabeça.

Depois que Cometa havia sido neutralizado, Rio Sul o levou até sua guarida improvisando sua porta, tinha acabado de verificar o estado de seu irmão mais velho e logo partiu para ajudar a levantar Minas Gerais e liberar Espi...Quando a meio levantar São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro apareceram logo atrás de Bahia e Amazonas, guiados pelos gritos.

\- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! - E embora por alguuuuma razão o paulistano estivesse com a aparência de alguém que acabara de voltar de uma corrida, parecia ainda ter fôlego para gritar.

Com o susto, o gaúcho acabou deixando o mineiro cair, dando uma cabeçada no capixaba.

\- Ai!

-A-ah!...Desculpa!

\- EU EXIJO UMA EXPLICA-...E só parou ao notar que o carioca ao seu lado tampava o nariz com uma expressão entre enjoada e tonta, voltou a observar a cena e notou sangue no rosto dos outros dois Estados do sudeste.-...Alguém...Vai...Pagar...Muito...Caro...

E embora em cólera, ajudou a trazer os feridos para dentro depois de levar o carioca de volta ao quarto.

Maranhão e Piauí, no entanto, resolveram que esse era o melhor momento para irem embora...Ainda mais por que depois do súbito beijo TO e PI não pareciam muito dispostos a continuar conversando.

Matt, Paraná e Minas foram colocados em suas devidas camas, Sampa tinha a intenção apenas de jogar Pará e Pernambuco em qualquer lugar do chão do casarão, mas por sorte Santo encontrou alguns colchões velhos e espalhou pelo corredor por falta de outro quarto, e por achar que deixar esses dois perto de alguma das crias de São Paulo não seria uma boa ideia...

Só então conseguiram se reunir na mesa da cozinha, fazendo um café bem forte para espantar o cheiro de sangue, e quando a explicação dos ocorridos estava por terminar...Paraná teve o azar de ser o primeiro a acordar e ser completamente intimado por seu ex-tutor.

\- É claro que eu tenho que ser duro! Não me importa de quem é a culpa ou quem começou! VOCÊ É O IRMÃO MAIS VELHO! Deveria ter segurado Matt antes que ele fizesse essas coisas! Agora ele quebrou pelo menos três costelas! Sabe quanto tempo vai demorar até ele se recuperar com essa nossa economia na merda?! O QUE EU VOU DIZER PARA GOIAÍS?! VOCÊ DEVERIA TER CUIDADO DELE! DOS DOIS!

-...- Paraná fechou os olhos com mais força, a mão em punhos.

-...Mor...Melhor parar...

\- Paraná tentou pará-los!Já te disse!

-...Oxi, isso num vai acabah bem...

Amazonas apenas acompanhava a cena atentamente.

-...Eu esperava mais de você Pah...

O menor começava a tremer.

-...Estou realmente decepcionado... - E essas palavras foram como uma faca atravessando o peito do sulista.

-...A culpa não é minha! Você sequer quis ouvir minha explicação! - Para a surpresa do paulistano, o menor levantou a cabeça e começou a exclamar - Matt já é grandinho para saber o que faz! Eu nem deveria ter me metido!

\- Mas você é o mais-

\- I dai que sou o mais velho?! Eu tive que cuidar de Matt e Mih desde criança por que VOCÊ estava sempre ausente ou em pedaços! Eu tive que cuidar até mesmo de seus ferimentos. Eu sempre te ajudei! O que mais queria que eu fizesse?! O que mais espera de mim?! EU SEMPRE VIVI PARA OS OUTROS, POR ISSO MINHA VIDA É UMA MERDA!

São Paulo estava em choque sem saber mais o que dizer e mesmo Rio Sul sentiu-se ferido por essas palavras...

-...E SE MESMO ASSIM VOCÊ SE DECEPCIONA...-Respirou fundo - Saiba que eu não sou perfeito e NUNCA fui ou serei!...- Começou a caminhar em direção à porta -...Aliás, eu já sou emancipado, não devo mais nenhuma satisfação a você...Estado de São Paulo.

E saiu.

O ex-explorador estava completamente congelado em seu lugar, sem reação vendo como o sulista saia pela porta.

-...Mesmo que sejam emancipados eu ainda...-Apertou as mãos com força - ...POIS EU DEVERIA TER TE DEIX- Porém teve a boca tapada pelo carioca, que trazia uma expressão triste.

-...Não diga nada que vá se arrepender depois...Fique calmo, e deixe ele se acalmar...

Sampa arrancou sua mão com violência, porém voltou a sentar-se na mesa, tampando o rosto com suas palmas.

-...Cê pediu por isso - Apontou Bahia.

-...Cale a boca Bah!

Para a surpresa da baiana, o gaúcho não retrucou a ofensa dessa vez...Parecia distante observando a porta que levava ao terreno.

-...É, acho que você tem razão Rio...Mais tarde eu...Falo com ele... - Suspirou o paulistano destapando o rosto -...Você está se senti-

-Poxa! - Amazonas interrompeu - Não imaginei que algum dia ia ouvir você dizer isso!

Os dois olharam para a nortista, Sampa algo irritado, Rio com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto.

-...Enfim...- Seguiu como se a interrupção não tivesse existido -...Está melhor Rio? Ainda está com dor de cabeça? Quer que eu faça um café bem amargo para ti? Sempre ajuda.

-...Maaas é ruuuim - Resmungou infantilmente.

\- Eu posso fazer meu remédio caseiro - Sugeriu Bahia.

-...Certo, eu aceito o café. ...

-.-.-.-.-.-

Espírito Santo respirou fundo, sentado ao lado da cama do mineiro pensando nas conseqüências dos últimos acontecimentos.

Maranhão estava irritadíssima, Bahia havia lhe dito que Piauí e Tocantins tinham acabado se beijando no calor do momento...Mas não pareceram nem perto de um acordo, e ainda por cima ao parecer São Paulo gritou vergonhosamente que dava para o carioca enquanto ele e o mineiro haviam se afastado dos outros para...Ter uma seria conversa...E depois que ele correu envergonhado aconteceu uma pequena guerra nos terrenos que acabou culminando na ira de cometa...

Ah claro, ainda tinha a questão de que agora Rio Grande do Sul corria risco de vida pois Pernambuco sabia de seu relacionamento com sua mama...

Suspirou novamente...E a cereja do bolo era que Minas, Pará, Perna e Matt continuavam inconscientes...Os últimos dois com ferimentos que os deixariam imobilizados por algumas semanas até...Com tudo isso conseguia entender claramente o receio daquele tal "ilha" sobre relacionamentos causarem uma guerra civil...

Provavelmente tinha razão...

E se fosse assim...Ele estava realmente encrencado...Pois tem seu dedinho metido na maioria dos casais desse País de loucos.

-...Merdaaa – Resmungou ocultando a cabeça com as mãos - ...Eu to realmente fudido...

Brasília desconfiado, e esse povo INCAPAZ de disfarçar NEM QUE SEJA UM POUCO...Logo tudo ia por água abaixo...Estava sentindo isso...E ele provavelmente seria preso...E receberia várias sanções, seus chefes ficariam putos...E sabe se lá o que mais poderia acontecer...

Ah claro, ainda poderia sofrer ameaças e golpes de casais insatisfeitos, ciumentos...Separados...

Merda, merda, merda, meeeerdaaa! Por que tinha aceitado participar dessa loucura?! Por que não continuou no seu cantinho fingindo que não existia?! Se o tivesse feito COM CERTEZA agora estaria seguro e sem todas essas complicações!

-...Está tudo bem soh...?

\- É claro que não! Esses idiotas vão acabar se matando e a culpa vai ser TODA minha! Por que eu me envolvi com todo esse povo...?

-...Bem...Eu também me perguntei isso...Não gosto de te ver assim tão cercadu di atenção...Eu me sinto sozinhu...

Espírito Santo levantou o rosto e notou duas coisas.

Primeiro, Minas havia acordado, estava sentado em sua cama, observando-o.

Segundo, havia claramente dito que tinha ciúmes dele ou estava imaginando coisas?!

-...Ah...Eh...Eu que deveria estar perguntando se você está bem! – Exclamou repentinamente indo conferir a cabeça do mais novo, colando-a com o começo de seu tronco. Para quem olhasse de fora pareciam estar se abraçando...- Você levou um coice e tanto! Saiu muito sangue até!

-...Tudo bem...Eu acho qui tenhu cabeça dura... –Entrecerrou os olhos, o cheiro tão familiar ao café inundando seu olfato...Desde o natal só estiveram próximos assim no dia que Santo explodira...Eram quase seis meses que não ficavam tão próximos...-...Eu não podia deixá ocê sê atacadu di novo...

\- Hahaha siiim! Com certeza cê é cabeça dura! EM TOOODOS os sentidos! – Achava graça enquanto vasculhava os ferimentos por baixo das vendas sob os cabelos cacheados. -...E cê lembra disso...

-...Claro! Ocê fico cum a marca na testa...- Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos completamente, sentindo o toque nítido em suas madeixas. -...Eu fiquei muito preocupadu...

\- Aaaah, eu lembro bem disso! Hehe...Agradeço que naquela época eu ainda era invisível e que eu lembre ninguém além do Rio percebeu. E você cuidou beeeem de mim~~ Foi bem carinhoso. Então até valeu a pena.- Não saia mais sangue, mas a ferida mal havia começado a cicatrizar.

-...Sim...Claro...- Conseguia ouvir as batidas do coração capixaba...Constantes e calmas. -...Ocê vai mi retribuí agora...?

Ao fim dessas palavras o toque do mais velho cessou, e pode sentir que seu peito pulava algumas pulsações, acelerando. Havia falado num tom mais sedutor do que o pretendido.

-...Minas eu...

-...Santo...- Afastou-o a contra gosto, encarando algum ponto qualquer de sua coberta -...Mi disculpa...Mas...Voltando ao...Ao assunto que estávamos antes do trem lá atrapaía...Meu pedido de desculpas foi sincero...Eu realmente...Agi como um completo idiota nos últimos tempos...E fui sem dúvida o piô namoradu du mundo..Ocê num carecia di nada disso!

-...Minas...

-...Eu te disse antes, e repito...Eu num só muitu bom cum essas coisas...Nunca tivi sérios relacionamentos..Num sei comu se faz, ocê merece alguém muito, mais muuuuito mêio qui eu soh!...

Espírito Santo suspirou.

-...Sim, isso você já disse...

-...Sim...Disse também qui ocê é um homem carinhoso, bunito, sincero, responsável, altruísta...Cozinha bem pur dimais, sabe si vesti qui é uma chiqueza, fala bunito,tem boa mira...

-S-sim...E-eu entendi d-da primeira vez...- Começou a rivalizar com os tons de São Paulo de horas atrás.

-...Então...Eu...Por issu te disse que realmente ti invejo...

-...Essa parte eu realmente não entendi quando você falou...- Tentou buscar o olhar do mineiro -...Como assim tem inveja de mim...?

\- Ocê tem tantos amigos agora...Ocê e Rio conseguem se lidar tão fácil...Eu...Eu sinto que fiquei para trás em tudo isso...

\- Não seja besta Minas! Olhe para mim...- O fez um tanto relutante - ...Foi cê que começou a se afastar de mim aos poucos depois que eu e Rio começamos essa estranha relação fraternal... E o porquê disso você nunca me explicou.

-...É claro que acabei me afastando...!- Disse num tom irritado, sentimento que claramente não era voltado ao capixaba -...Eu não posso competir com Rio de Janeiro! Nunca pude! Sampa, ocê, Matt, até mesmo Paraná! Ele consegui conquistar qualquer um! Ele é carismático e sempre tooodo alegrinho! A presença dele espanta até maus espíritos...!...Eu sempre perco para ele...Como humano e como Estado... – Abaixou a cabeça.

-...Ehh...E-eu...Hmmm...N-nunca tinha pensado assim...

-...Pode dizer que eu sou egoísta...Pur que provavelmente sou...Desde o que aconteceu...C-com Sampa...Ocê foi meu único amigo...! Somos amigos há tanto tempo... Q-que...Talvez... por isso eu...Nunca...Te dei realmente valor... Foi só quandu ocê começou a sair tantu cum Rio...Que eu...Percebi quantu sentia sua falta...Por isso quandu ocê me pediu em namoro eu aceitei...Apesar do desastre que causei com essa escolha...Independente de como tudo tenha terminado e eu não saiba u qui somos agora...Ocê ainda continua sendo muito especial para mim... Eu num aguentu mais ter qui ficar ti evitandu...Eu odeio ti ver cercadu di pessoas e eu longe...Pode dizer qui eu não sei dividir, eu num me importo...Má eu num quero ser excluído da sua vida...Por mais idiota, estúpido, e desmerecedô qui eu seja...Eu já disse e repito...Eu me sinto sozinho, eu sinto sua falta com minha pessoa...

Espírito Santo estava com a boca entre aberta, sem saber realmente ao certo o que responder.

-...Eu só quero...Que ocê me desculpe por ser um idiota...Mas...Peço que..Me deixe ficar do seu lado, independente do que sejamos agora...- Olhou diretamente nos olhos do capixaba - ...E-e...S-se eu for idiota assim de no-novo! Ocê pode cumprir o que disse e atirar em mim! ...Então...Me desculpe pelo meu...Comentário mal colocado sobre ocê me retribuir.

-...Tem razão Minas, cê é um completo idiota – E para espanto do mais novo, ele começou a rir – Aiii, um idiooota , egoísta e beeeeem cabeça dura mesmo!

-... Fica todo irritadinho por que eu tenho amigos agora, e antes eu só podia contar com você, deve ser realmente bem chato ver que minha vida não se resume mais a você. Que depois de todas as vezes que eu me arrastei por ti, cê só notou quando eu fiz outros ê REALMENTE não sabe o que é dividir.

\- E ainda por cima acha que eu sou o quê? Uma espécie de prêmio a ser ganho?

-Eu... – Fechou os olhos com força, sentindo-se o mais estúpido do mundo, Com um nó terrível na garganta e um buraco no peito.- ...Eu realmente...

\- E cê acha que é só vir até mim e pedir desculpas, que tudo vai se resolver...?

-...Não...D-digo..N-não sei... – Só queria que Santo fosse embora, já se sentia péssimo demais para ter que ser humilhado agora.

-...Então eu te pergunto Estado de Minas Gerais...Por que não pediu desculpas antes?

-...P-perdão...- Mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

\- Acha que o sentimento que temos, como cê mesmo disse "independente de qual for", é tão pequeno ou frágil ao ponto de que eu nunca fosse aceitar suas palavras? Acha que eu sou tão cruel ao ponto de jamais de perdoar? Ou tão leviano ao ponto de te trocar por qualquer nova pessoa que surja na minha vida?

Abriu os olhos como pratos, a boca formando um perfeito "O" maiúsculo ao fim dessas palavras.

\- Poxa Mih – Sorriu de lado vendo a expressão de choque do mineiro – Eu achei que cê me conhecesse melhor

-...E-então...

\- É claro que eu te perdôo seu idiota – Sorriu de lado – Mas a ameaça do tiro ainda está de pé se você vier com gracin- WAAA!

Foi praticamente jogado contra o encosto da cadeira em que estava, sendo cruelmente esmagado por um matador abraço.

-CLARO! CLAARO! CLARO! Ocê podi atirar si eu tentá ti machucar! Mas eu não vou fazer mais isso! Obrigado! Obrigadooo!

E estavam tão distraídos esmagando e sendo esmagado, que nenhum percebeu que suas batidas desenfreadas batiam cada vez mais rápidas, profetizas dos sentimentos de seus donos, Vitória e BH se movimentavam juntas como um fim de tarde de semana. Aceleradas, agitadas, capitais, carnais.

\- Ei! Ei! O que estão fazendo aí?! Solta! Solta! – Uma terceira pessoa surgiu em cena, separando-os – Já tivemos encrenca demais por um dia!

Santo se ajeitou na cadeira com ares de inocente, Minas voltou pra cama contrariado, ambos voltaram-se para Rio de Janeiro de braços cruzados e expressão séria.

-...Então, vocês se entenderam, ótimo. Espero que tu se comporte dessa vez Minas.

\- E tu brô, não fica dando mole.

\- A-ah...

\- Perfeito. Vocês são vizinhos, fazem parte da mesma região, se conhecem desde pequenos, não podem mesmo ficar sem se falar, mas espero que não tentem dar um passo maior que a perna dessa vez – Suspirou, parecia cansado - ...Espi eu vim avisar que o jantar está quase pronto, mas Minas é melhor você continuar fingindo que está desacordado, por que Sampa ainda está uma fera.

-...Mas e Minas vai ficar sem comer nada? E como ficou Paraná? Matt já acordou? E Pará? – Ao dizer isso apoiou a mão na cama.

Minas Gerais ignorou a presença carioca, e concentrou-se no que tinha acontecido...Tinha sido perdoado! Finalmente! Poderiam voltar a ser como antes! Bons amigos, melhores amigos, excelentes amigos...!

...Velhos amigos...

Estava muito feliz, realmente feliz, feliz como não estava há meses...Mas...

Mas...

Começou a brincar com o lençol com a dedo, encontrando-se com a mão capixaba.

-...Eu dou algo escondido para tu trazer depois, nem queira saber, e não...eles ainda não acordaram ...

-...Como assim não queira saber?! A bronca de Sampa foi tãaao ruim assim?

\- Não queira saber significa, "não pergunte" mermão.

Tomou aquela mão pequena contra a sua, sem a atenção de seu macia, mas um pouco áspera... Era menor que a sua, era gelada, mas se aquecia aos poucos enquanto a apertava. Soltando-a assim que percebeu que a conversa estava por terminar e Espi iria se levantar. O capixaba numa fervorosa discussão para saber o que houve, mal havia notado a ação. Mas o fluminense sim.

Ao saírem deixaram a porta aberta, então o mineiro pode escutar que Pará, Amazonas,Pernambuco e Ceará ficariam hospedados ali até que se recuperassem o suficiente...Claro que ninguém pensou em perguntar a ele, o dono da fazenda, mas realmente não estava se importando muito com isso...

Mas que iria cobrar hospedagem, ia.

Estava mais concentrado em sua mão, lembrando do toque da outra pele, virou-se para tentar dormir...Encontrando-se com o casaco do mais velho pendurado na cadeira. Pegou a manga sem pensar, respirou fundo, sentindo aquele cheiro cafeeiro...Sorriu bobamente, tolamente, embriagado de sensações, e uma expressão de felicidade.

Belo Horizonte nunca teve vista mais bela, nem perspectiva tão ampla.

E dormiu, repleto de sonhos.


	17. Cap XVII - Um conto sobre desunião

Olá meus amores! Tudo bem?  
Sim...Eu sei... O capítulo teve uma semana a mais de espera...Acontece que eu estive engajada em outros projetos e o cap 17 foi um realmente difícil de escrever, logo vocês entenderam o porquê.

Lembrando também que o desafio dos mistérios está valendo!

Com o termino previsto para o cap 20.

Dito isso...Boa leitura!

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Capítulo XVII – Um conto sobre desunião.**

Sabe aquele dia que o céu é tão brilhante quanto o olhar de quem ama?

Sabia exatamente o que deveria dizer... Mas também, não precisava dizer nada.

Maranhão nunca imaginou que isso um dia pudesse acontecer... Dessa forma.

\- ...Tem certeza disso Iara querida...? – Falava no telefone com a nortista, que parecia realmente muito feliz.

-...Sim! Eu quero! Eu estava conversando com Santinho e ele achou que seria o melhor! Semana que vem já voltaremos para casa e eu farei isso!

-...Bem..Se...Tu tens certeza...Mas...Como Pará está realmente?

-Ah, ele já consegue se mexer há alguns dias, mas Santinho insistiu que ele deveria ficar aqui um pouco mais, parece que se sente culpado pelo que aconteceu.

-...Bem...E é...

-...Mas sabe! Eu no principio achei que não fosse uma boa ideia...Imaginei que Minas viria a cobrar hospedagem ou algo assim...Sabe como essas crias de São Paulo são. Mas outra vez Santinho disse para eu não me preocupar que ele ia falar com o mineiro! E simplesmente estamos aqui de graça desde então!

-...Isso é possível...? Digo..Minas não te cobrar algo...Parece...Surreal demais para mim.

-Verdade não é?~ Sabe... Acho que agora consigo entender melhor por que ele simplesmente surtou no elevador aquela vez...Eles dois tem alguma coisa...Mas é difícil saber o quê...

-...Entendo...Mas...Tenha cuidado...Tu sabes do que eles são capazes...Tu estavas lá naquele dia. – Começou a enrolar o cabelo, preocupada -...Não creio ser seguro negrinha...

\- Bem...Não é como se no norte ou mesmo aí não houvessem brigas de vez em quando... Pará foi muito lento, por isso se machucou tanto. Mas os dias aqui foram até tranqüilos...Bem...Com exceção de um dia da segunda semana...Acho que era dia sete ou oito... Bateu uma urgência em São Paulo de voltar para sua casa...Mas...Parece que houve problemas nos vôos e ele teve que ficar...Mas...Não sei...Ele estava agindo muito estranho depois disso...Quase todos na verdade...

-...Deve ser por causa das coisas realmente vergonhosas que ele declarou a plenos pulmões.

-...Sim...Pensei nisso também...Nos primeiros dias ele evitava todo mundo, parecia também realmente desamparado...Não imaginei que um dia veria São Paulo assim! ...Eu não tenho certeza se ele estava assim só pelo que disse, ou também pelo estado de Mato Grosso e a discussão com Paraná...

-Discussão com Paraná?

-Sim, aconteceu pouco depois de tu sair...São Paulo descontou toda a raiva do que tinha acontecido no pequeno...E ele não aceitou a culpa muito bem...No dia seguinte ele foi embora sem nem falar com ninguém. Até Rio Grande do Sul foi pego desprevenido... Eu sei que Pará e Rio Norte sempre falam que São Paulo não tem coração...Mas...Não sei...Rio de Janeiro estava tentando consolá-lo...Tenho que dizer que eles formam um casal muito bonito~

-...Um casal gay...Os dois...Sim...Estranho, mas com algum sentido. Também me surpreendi quando soube.

\- O queeeeeê?! Tu já sabia!

-...Sim, mas não te desvies Iara, siga-me contanto...

\- Aaaaah! E como não me contooou algo assiiim!

-...Iara

-Certo! Certo! Mas quando eu chegar aí vamos falar sobre isso...! Rio parecia estar fazendo um bom trabalho...Mas...Depois que ele não conseguiu viajar ele começou a agir mais estranho e se isolou e...Não sei..Todos pareciam tensos aqui na casa...Mesmo Bahia.

\- ...Estranho...Iara...Ele ficou muitos dias assim?

\- Não, só até o dia nove mesmo. Depois do dia dez ele parecia estar melhor...

\- Hmmm... Talvez tenha ficado doente ou algo assim...

-...Talvez...Eu realmente tive vergonha de perguntar.

-...Hmm...Essa data não me lembra nada.

-...Mas...Mudando de assunto mana...E o Piauí, como ele está...?

Maranhão respirou longa e profundamente.

\- ...Não falou comigo desde aquele dia...Disse que ia passar um tempo em sua própria casa e está lá desde então...Eu me sinto muito culpada Iara...Eu realmente não percebi o nível que os dois haviam chegado...

-...Tu não percebeu, ou não queria perceber...?

\- Iara – Seu tom era severo e firme, aquele que ela sempre usava para chamar a atenção. – Não me ofendas. Eu te disse isso sobre Pará quando pensas-te que ele era gay , e o mesmo digo para ele. Sua orientação sexual não fará eu deixá-lo de considerar como parte da minha família! Eu só quero vê-lo feliz.

-...A orientação sexual de quem? Parte da família? Do que tu está falando Mah?

Amazonas congelou na linha quando ouviu a conhecida voz do rio-grandense, desligando a ligação por ato reflexo.

Sem ter a necessidade de pensar muito para saber o que essas palavras iriam trazer...

O silencio era sepulcral, nenhum dos dois emitia qualquer som, o mais velho esperando alguma resposta sobre aquilo que tinha dito, e a mais nova perdida em pensamentos...Numa das poucas vezes na vida que realmente não sabia o que dizer.

Chegou à conclusão que preferia ter seu pescoço pendura por essa mulher, do que ser confinado no silêncio de sua falta de resposta.

O que era a dor contra o silencio? Ele já havia sentido muita dor em sua vida, de todo o tipo... Perdeu membros, levou flechadas, espadadas, tiros, sentiu-se traído...

Mas sentia como se...Seu pior sofrimento fosse ficar no silencio...Como naquela vez...Justamente aquela vez que acabara de contar para ela...E estava começando a arrepender-se de tê-lo feito.

Possuía muitas memórias difusas, perdidas... Porém... Mesmo que não se lembrasse dos eventos com exatidão. A falta de resposta de quem eventualmente o acompanhava, estava ali...Gravado na sua mente...Como um espaço vazio...

Como uma suplica de palavras, e a condenação de não recebê-las...

Quando não havia conforto, quando não havia repreensão, quando não havia consolo...

Só a frieza, a desilusão, a solidão... Do nada.

...Odiava o silencio...

Tomou seu celular em mãos, desesperado com a ideia de distrair-se com alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa... Começou a fuçar em suas mídias, escutando vídeos, pedaços de filmes, músicas aleatórias, até que uma sem nome chamou-lhe a atenção.

E a escolheu. Que fosse de outro idioma melhor, qualquer coisa que apunhalasse essa falta de sons, mesmo que fossem com palavras incompreensíveis.

Ao tempo que observava a figura estática da pessoa que considerava uma irmã parada perto da porta da cozinha de seu pequeno apartamento, um triste som encheu o ar, ao tempo que São Paulo lembrava-se das lembranças que recuperara e contara a Bahia.

I open my eyes

I try to see but I'm blinded

By the white light

(Eu abro meus olhos

Eu tento vêr, mas estou cego

Pela luz branca)

_Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando focar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Mas não via nada. Teve a estranha sensação de não saber realmente se abrira os olhos, ou eles continuavam fechados... Estava cego? Uma dor excruciante que tomava todo o seu corpo fortalecia essa ideia. _

I can't remember how

I can't remember why

I'm lying here tonight

_(_Não consigo me lembrar como

Não consigo me lembrar por quê

Eu estou deitado aqui esta noite)

_Tentou sentar-se, mas era impossível, virou o rosto para todos os lados, mas só via manchas, tons escuros, tons fúnebres...E tentava, realmente tentava lembrar-se do que aconteceu, por que estava ali, onde era ali... E suas únicas certezas eram a dor, e o frio do chão feito de pedra que tocava seu corpo deitado. _

And I can't stand the pain

And I can't make it go away

No I can't stand the pain

(E eu não consigo aguentar a dor

E eu não consigo fazê-la ir embora

Não, eu não consigo aguentar a dor)

_...A dor, agonizante dor, sentia como se o seu corpo estivesse queimando de dentro para fora, seu tórax parecia que iria rachar ao meio, sentia nitidamente o liquido rubro deslizar por feridas abertas devido as tentativas de movimento, desesperadas tentativas, contorcia-se, rangia os dentes, lágrimas de puro estresse deslizando-se por sua face fundindo-se com o liquido carmesim. Tremia cada vez mais compulsivamente quando as sensações tornavam-se mais e mais fortes... Sentia que não aguentaria...Que logo tornaria a perder a consciência...Outra vez. _

How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

Eu cometi meus erros

Não há para onde fugir)

As memórias começaram a golpear sua mente, com tal intensidade e força que sentiu que seu cérebro explodiria. Mais e mais lágrimas se assomavam por seus olhos...Por que isso tinha que acontecer?! Por que dessa forma?! Dois sentimentos terríveis e fervorosos começaram a invadir seu corpo, fazendo sua tremedeira aumentar. Raiva...E desespero.

As I'm fading away

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

(Enquanto estou desaparecendo

Eu estou cansado dessa vida

Eu apenas quero gritar)

Conseguia notar agora as algemas que prendiam suas mãos, as grades que o fechavam numa prisão, uma janela suja que tampava o brilho do sol. Lembrava de seus atos, suas decisões, o que teve de deixar para trás, como sua ideia de amigos, irmãos, família foi desmoronando frente ao seus olhos...Enfrentar o povo daquele que um dia criou...E também a criança considerada um filho de seu melhor amigo falecido...Sentia as forças esvaindo-se de seu corpo só em pensar nisso...Uma sensação...Estranhamente familiar...Seus olhos começando a ficar pesados. Sentia-se cansado... Mas as emoções ainda brotavam de seu peito. Abriu a boca e tentou gritar, gritar até sua alma se partir, até toda a dor, todas as lembranças desaparecerem... Mas não imitia qualquer som.

How could this happen to me?

(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)

Seu corpo tremendo como se ele estivesse convulsionando, tentando soltar-se de todos os modos, debatendo-se no chão, sentindo o metal cortar seu pulso devido a suas tentativas inúteis de buscar a liberdade.

Everybody's screaming

I try to make a sound

But no one hears me

(Todos estão gritando

Tento fazer um barulho

Mas ninguém me ouve)

Suas orelhas começando a ficar surdas, pois sentia nitidamente o grito dos seus, o som das bombas, explosões...Como corria desesperado tentando chamar pelos feridos, tentando chamar por ajuda, mas parecia apenas mudo perante aqueles desastres. Quando o arrependimento de meter seu povo em tudo aquilo...Latejava em seu peito.

I'm slipping off the edge

I'm hanging by a thread

I wanna start this over again

(Está chegando à hora de ir

Eu estou pendurado por um fio

Eu quero recomeçar isto de novo)

...Quando uma das explosões o acertou...Como voou para longe com destroços de vidro contra seu peito...Como sentiu sua pele rasgar-se numa cicatriz que o marcaria pelo resto de seus dias, miseráveis dias pensava agora...Naquele momento...Realmente achou que morreria...Realmente esperou que morresse... Desejou...Incapaz de continuar vendo tudo aquilo...Não queria mais ver...Nunca mais...Gritou de desespero, de frustração...Com uma mistura confusa de suor, lágrimas e sangue a banhar sua face... Lamentando-se por não poder voltar atrás, por não ter lutado mais, por não ter salvado os seus...Por não ter matado...Aqueles que ficaram no seu caminho. E chorou, terminando numa pose estática igual à de um morto. Olhos vidrados de horror... Instantes antes de perder completamente a consciência...

So I try to hold on to

A time when nothing mattered

(Então eu tento me agarrar em algo

Em um tempo em que nada importava)

E então acordara ali...Naquele frio e escuro lugar...Agarrou as mãos ao pescoço, estralando a coluna ao tentar encolher mais o corpo ferido, abrindo mais a ferida ainda não cicatrizada. Se ao menos pudesse... Pudesse voltar no tempo... Apertou com mais força sua garganta, sentindo um som afogado sair dela, a vista nublando-se mais... Se ao menos pudesse voltar... Para quando era uma criança... E o mundo ainda parecia... Ter alguma esperança... Como se fosse mágico.

And I can't explain what happened

And I can't erase the things that I've done

(E eu não consigo explicar o que aconteceu

E não consigo apagar as coisas que eu fiz)

Lembrou-se de São Pedro, seu melhor amigo...Talvez...Seu único amigo...Sim, por que todos o traíram...Todos lhe viraram as contas...Menos ele...Por que...Ele já estava morto quando tudo aconteceu...Aquele tempo...Em que acreditava que as estrelas eram almas de pessoas do passado, aquele tempo que estar nos braços de Bahia era o suficiente para ele achar que tudo acabaria bem...Os braços de Sophia... Ele era um tolo? Ou apenas era feliz?

Ou será que só os tolos são felizes?

Ele não sabia, mas não achava que um dia fosse descobrir... E tampouco sabia explicar... O que tinha acontecido... Para onde fora aquela criança de olhos azuis vivos e esperança no olhar? Os pecados foram pesados demais...E ela acabou morrendo sob o peso dos erros que cometeu? Provavelmente... Mas, mesmo que quisesse...Nunca conseguiria voltar atrás. Dar outra oportunidade àquele pobre menino que não entendia nada do mundo...

No I can't

(Não, eu não consigo)

..Ele não podia...E mesmo se morresse agora...Nada voltaria a ser como antes...Nunca mais... E não havia garantias... Mesmo que abandonasse esse mundo material, que voltaria a encontrar-se com São Pedro...Não havia esperanças para ele.

How could this happen to me?

I've made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?

Eu cometi meus erros

Não há para onde fugir)

Mas sentir piedade de si mesmo não mudaria nada...Por isso apertava ainda mais seu pescoço, sentindo o ar começar a falhar-lhe, seus olhos pesarem mais, e a visão a nublar-se mais...Como desejava, não poder enxergar mais...Para não ver o que tinha feito com a própria vida, colocando-se numa rua sem saída. Algemado numa cela escura, completamente cheio de sangue e feridas, por estar frente de uma revolução.

The night goes on

As I'm fading away

(A noite continua

Enquanto estou desaparecendo)

Seus olhos começaram a se fechar, sentia-se tão fraco, tão impotente...Que mesmo sendo imortal...Talvez, apenas talvez...Se continuasse a fazer isso...Conseguiria...Simplesmente desaparecer. Afinal...Que valor ele ainda tinha? Aqueles que consideravam família... Deram-lhe as costas...Minas Gerais, outrora visto como um filho...Foi aquele que puxou o gatilho de tudo isso...Agora...Se o visse... Se ele se atravesse a ir ver sua desgraça...

Não seria o único cheio de sangue e quase morto desse lugar.

A vingança, o ódio e o rancor talvez fossem as únicas coisas que o manteriam vivo.

I'm sick of this life

I just wanna scream

(Eu estou cansado dessa vida

Eu apenas quero gritar)

Um último som de lamento saiu de seus lábios... Cansado de tudo, cansado de ser um Estado, cansado de ser sempre o vilão, o demônio, cansado de sentir-se sozinho, cansado de sentir-se traído.

Cansado de sua vida como Estado.

\- Não faça isso...! - Até que uma mão áspera tocou a sua, por entre as grades, com uma voz embargada e em pânico, tentando pará-lo. -...P-por favor!...Por favor! Não desista! Ocê num está sozinho...! E-eu...N-não v-vou d-d-deixar! Por favor...Me escute... Eu ficarei aqui, do seu lado...O tempo que quiser, até...Até...Por favor... Há pessoas que esperam que voc-

-...Ninguém espera por mim... - Disse numa voz fria e amarga que realmente não reconheceu, como se outra pessoa tivesse falado, com seu corpo.

-...Eu estou...Eu esperarei... P-por...P-p-por q-que...E-eu...T-te...A-...Não posso te deixar assim!

How could this happen to me?

(Como isto pôde acontecer comigo?)

-...Quem é...Você...? - Tentou focar em seu rosto, mas sua visão era turva, arfava devido à falta de ar, sentia que o mundo dava voltas. Mas conseguiu visualizar o verde que o encarava... Olhos verdes...

Três tons de diferença dos olhos de...Outro Estado.

-...Você é...- Deduziu, o entendimento conseguindo passar por sua mente nublada.

-...Eu...Não vou te deixar sozinho. Não deixei antes... E não deixarei agora.

I've made my mistakes

Got nowhere to run

(Eu cometi meus erros

Não há para onde fugir)

Aquelas mãos... Apertaram as suas com mais força, e talvez ainda tivesse esperança, por que afrouxou o enforcamento, deixou suas palmas caírem inertes no chão.

-...Saia daqui...Ou eu...Te mato...

-Eu...Não tenho medo.

-...Mas deveria... Sou como um demônio que pode te devorar... O que restar de bom em você... Eu já fiz isso antes com Minas...Quem me garante que...Não faça...O mesmo com você.

The night goes on

(A noite continua)

-...Eu confio em você...- A mão áspera tocou sua face, limpando as lágrimas - ...Um demônio não seria capaz de chorar.

E de alguma força, a escuridão pareceu ter um fim...E acabou dormindo de exaustão.

Porém algo lhe dizia que quando acordasse... Aquela pessoa...Ainda estaria ali...

Fazendo-lhe sentir, que ainda...Possuía alguma utilidade para o mundo.

-...E...Você não lembrava disso até agora...?

A voz de Bahia lhe trouxe de volta a realidade, enquanto atrapalhadamente tentava pausar a canção para entender o que ela dizia.

\- Foi mal, eu não ouvi...

-...Eu perguntei se você lembrou de TUDO isso...Somente agora...?

-...Hã...Acho que sim...-Tentou fazer memória.

-...O que...Ocê...Pretende fazer agora...? - Ela parecia realmente com medo de perguntar.

\- Bem, agradecer... Não acho que nada que eu faça realmente pague por sua ação...Mas...Sinto que devo pelo menos agradecer...Acho que...Se não fosse por ele ali...Eu provavelmente teria enlouquecido...Mais...Naquele lugar.

-...Não seja estúpido...Cê não é louco... - Colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha - Só meio idiota, impulsivo, explosivo, orgulhoso, porém pessimista, pão duro, boca suja e-

-...Espera...É assim que você espera que eu me sinta melhor?! - Comentou apoiando a mão contra a testa.

-...Mas não é louco...Você contou isso para mais alguém?

-Nope

-...Quê?

-Não contei.

-...Por que apenas para mim?

-Por que da última vez que eu não te contei algo, tu me pendurou pelo pescoço na sua sala.

-Vejo que o adestramento pelo menos funcionou dessa vez. Bom menino.

\- Au au~ -Disse sorrindo de lado, mas mesmo isso não arrancou a expressão preocupada do rosto da mais nova - ...Bah, eu estou bem.

Bahia realmente não parecia convencida. Suspirou cansada sentando ao lado do maior na cama que possuía no meio da sala, este instantaneamente deitou em seu colo, ela não disse nada sobre isso e começou a fazer cafuné em sua cabeça.

\- Agora eu sou um gatinho ô grrrrr~ -Imitou um ronronado enquanto esfregava a testa contra a cintura baiana.

A nordestina sorriu brevemente, sabendo que provavelmente apenas três ou quatro pessoas haviam visto São Paulo se fazendo de idiota para vê-las sorrir...E uma não existia mais.

Então...Seria uma espécie de privilégio...?

\- Nyaa~

\- Não seria "miau"?

\- Nya é mais kawaii~

-...Caí? Como assim caí?

-...Esquece - Bufou impaciente - Você não merece um gato tão perfeito quanto eu.

-...Nossa, você falou IGUALZINHO o Rio de Janeiro agora...

\- Hahaha falei não é? Haha

Respirou fundo e tranquilo. Aquele colo... A presença dessa mulher sempre, de alguma forma, lhe transmitia muita paz.

\- E os novos baianos te podem curtir numa boa~- Cantarolou surpreendendo aquela que considerava irmã.

-...Como você...?

\- O quê...?

-...Suportou...-Engoliu em seco, duvidando se deveria seguir ou não.

\- Hesitar a falar não combina com você.

-...Como...Superou...Tudo isso...? O último 9 de julho...Você...Recobrou a consciência e...E até mesmo interagiu com todos...Com Minas...! Com...Rio Grande!

\- Ah sim... - Estava esperando o momento que ela tocaria nesse tema - ...O tempo faz milagres, eu acho...

-...Mesmo assim...

\- E claro, dividi-los com as pessoas certas ajuda, e muito! – Sorriu. Aquele seu sorriso pequeno, porém brilhante, doce... Que fazia a baiana pensar que de algum modo... Aquela afetuosa criança que conheceu séculos atrás ainda existia em algum lugar desse homem.

Ficaram como quê...Um cinco minutos em silêncio,onde os únicos sons eram dos carros passando ao longe na rua, e o suave tocar dos fios de cabelo negro contra os dedos da baiana.

-...Eu realmente fico muito feliz...E invejo um pouco...Essa...Sua força.

Porém não obteve resposta, São Paulo adormecera sorrindo, com uma calma que não parecia enquadrar.

Sob o toque daquelas mãos...As mesmas mãos que quando era pequeno e se fazia mesmo o menor dos machucados, chorava e chorava até aquelas mãos o trazerem para si e acalmar suas dores com um simples cafuné...

Algumas coisas...Mesmo o tempo não mudava. E Bahia estava realmente muito satisfeita com isso.

Deitou na cama, puxando Sampa consigo sem deixar de deslizar os dedos em seus cabelos, até que Morféu também lhe concedeu um sono tranquilo.

E dessa vez, ninguém interrompeu, ou mal viu aquela cena.

Uma cena de amor fraterno, que atravessou os séculos e as dificuldades.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rio de Janeiro suspirou cansado, desistindo de ligar para o paulistano. Encostou as costas no umbral da porta de sua cozinha, observando seu celular inutilmente.

Por isso odiava quando São Paulo e Bahia se encontravam... Parecia que seu namorado era engolido por outra dimensão! Podia jurar que isso era culpa da baiana!

Mordeu as costas do dedo indicador irritado, imaginando que teria que seguir o resto do plano sozinho... Xingou baixinho, mas esticou o pescoço para ver como tudo andava na sala.

Ali se encontravam Espírito Santo e Minas Gerais. Finalmente tinha conseguido juntar os dois em sua sala, embora...Com os problemas da crise, a 'reunião' só foi realmente acontecer algumas semanas depois do previsto.

Outro corte de gastos estava próximo de acontecer, todos só esperavam o pronunciamento de Brasília...

E enquanto isso não acontecia, eles iam gastando pelas beiradas, mesmo que não tivesse realmente nada de oficial envolvido.

Como no caso dessa 'reunião' que se dava cabo em sua casa hoje...

Os dois Estados estavam confortavelmente encostados em seu sofá vendo um filme. Como se fossem um casal normal e recorrente. Talvez o ideal fosse que estivessem num cinema com total privacidade, curtindo a presença um do outro com mais...Digamos... Privacidade.

Mas claro, nesse caso existe um fator diferencial chamado "Rio nunca permitiria isso depois do que aconteceu."

Não depois de tudo que esse mineiro fez seu irmão mais velho passar...Mas, tinha que cumprir o plano por Sampa...Tinha dado sua palavra, e de todos os modos, isso seria bom para ser fratello também...

Por isso optou por mantê-los vigiados, mas num cenário mais casal. Dessa forma... Se o mais novo se excedesse... Aaah, então ele iria interromper, do seu jeito. Pois Santo era muito inteligente e perspicaz... Na maioria das vezes ao menos, pois, quando se tratava exatamente do mineiro...Tinha a capacidade de se converter num completo imbecil.

A priori parecia que ia tudo bem...Os dois mantendo uma distancia razoável um do outro, nada do que alarmar-se. Enquanto vigiava começou a se perguntar quando começou a ficar assim...Tão...Protetor? Sempre foi muito indiferente em relação aos outros...Talvez, no passado, só se preocupava realmente com São Paulo...Nenhuma outra capitania/Estado tinha passado tempo suficiente com ele para que desenvolvesse esse sentimento.

Mas em geral Sampa era forte, e não precisava de proteção...Então..Quando foi que...

Desviou esses pensamentos da mente quando notou que Minas iria fazer um movimento. Escondeu-se um pouco mais atrás da porta, observando atentamente.

Mas era a mesma ação que o mineiro já havia realizado pelo menos umas quinze vezes durante esse filme. Virar-se para o capixaba num momento de comédia e observá-lo rir...

Tudo bem, isso podia soar um pouco stalker...Mas se fosse sincero consigo mesmo teria que admitir que MUITAS VEZES fazia isso com São Paulo também...Mas ele tinha uma desculpa! A risada de Sampa era...Simplesmente perfeita, esganiçada, aguda, completamente escandalosa...Dessas que só de ouvi-la você também começa a rir.

Mas a de seu fratello? Bem...Era só...Uma risada...Rio não via realmente nada demais nisso. Mas parecia que o mineiro via diferente, notando como ele via encantado a forma como o mais velho ria de uma cena de humor qualquer.

Aí se perguntava preocupado...Se quando estava apaixonando-se novamente por São Paulo, e não estavam juntos, se ele parecia tão abobado como o mineiro está agora...Realmente esperava que não.

Respirou fundo, vendo como o mineiro reparava o que fazia e disfarçava virando para qualquer outro lado. Provavelmente... Não tinha noção de onde estava se metendo, ou talvez não quisesse enxergar, como ele mesmo não queria no passado...

Odiava, realmente odiava, de todo o coração...Admitir isso...Mas...Até que...De alguma forma...Ele e Minas...Tinham algumas coisas em comum. Por isso aceitou essa parte do plano...Provavelmente seria mais fácil para ele do que para seu amante...

Em contra partida, Minas Gerais não podia sentir-se mais incomodo com a situação.

De um lado...Espírito Santo com a sua risada que...Céus, parecia tão tímida e ao mesmo tempo tão vivida e alegre,sorrindo com uma tranquilidade, como senão houvesse mais problemas no mundo, e tudo se resumia àquele filme e suas graças...Era uma visão simplesmente...Perfeita.

Porém...Sempre que tentava vê-la melhor, lembrava-se que estava sendo vigiado por Rio e disfarçava imediatamente. Não que tivesse medo do carioca...Apenas não queria fazer papel de idiota...

Mas o pior era a ex capital achar que não estava sendo vista, escondida atrás da porta da cozinha...Sentia-se realmente ofendido com a simples ideia de que ele achava que não iria notar...E começava a se arrepender...Por que tinha aceitado vir para cá?! Mesmo com toda essa crise e tendo que economizar?! Não acreditava que tinha gastado a passagem de ônibus para isso...Sim, claro que não iria de avião para algo assim.

E para quê?! Para descobrir que Espírito Santo também vinha! E PIOR, ele tinha forjado uma caricatura de encontro para os dois...!

Simplesmente não entendia o que se passava na cabeça desse fluminense...Não podiam ser mais diferentes.

Mas toda a situação de arrependimento mudou quando Santo achou uma ótima ideia aproveitar-se do ombro de seu 'velho amigo' para usar de almofada. Instantaneamente Rio apertou a ripa da porta com mais força, discutindo consigo mesmo se deveria interromper ou não...

Em resposta...Minas no primeiro momento foi pego de surpresa, no segundo pensou em se afastar, no terceiro sentiu o doce cheiro de café que o mais velho desprendia...Então sutilmente envolveu a cintura do capixaba, aproveitando-se da distração e da oportunidade, não sem antes lançar um olhar de vitória em direção ao super protetor irmão caçula.

Rio o viu com um misto de raiva e surpresa ao ser descoberto, mas optou por não interromper, Minas estranhou muito isso...Já estava se preparando para o momento em que o maior iria voar no seu pescoço...E isso foi o que o mineiro achou mais estranho na visita...

Ou melhor, a segunda coisa que ele achou mais estranho na visita... Por que havia o espírito de uma menininha rondando esse apartamento que estava começando a incomodá-lo... Ainda mais pelo fato de ser a casa do carioca, e sua presença...De algum modo afastava esse tipo de coisa...

Enquanto saboreava sua vitória com aroma de café, não conseguia deixar de pensar em quem seria essa menininha...

* * *

**Crônicas de reviews (Cap XV &amp; Cap XVI) - Escrevendo (21:59 03/08)**

**Caqui de brigadeiro Cap 15 **

Oi~

Sinto muito pela demora em postar esse capítulo, como disse, acabei me envolvendo em muitas coisas, além do clima tenso ser mais difícil de escrever.  
Rsrrsrs Amazonas está realmente reconsiderando...Isso é realmente bom,não? Esperamos que Pará não estrague tudo.  
E a situação de Piauí e Maranhão só tende a piorar...  
E quase morreu depois de dizer/gritar que Rio era seu XD~  
E PORRA, TUDO ISSO QUE O SAMPA DISSE PRO PI FOI MUITO FODA.  
HAuAHUAhAHUA Vocês estavam com pensamentos em sincronia então! Assim, já até sabia o que ele ia dizer!  
Hmmm...Conheço esse programa não.  
E COMO representou bem esse menino XDD  
Um tooootaaal FATALITY!  
Sim, corou mesmo viu XD Bem observado.  
Sim! Você tem razão ^^ Essa é uma frase que Pedro usava muito quando Sampa tentava afastar-se dele.Não é à toa que depois que Pedro partiu Sampa começou a se sentir muito mais fraco...  
"Só consigo pensar que era um Francês, Inglês ou coisas do tipo que saberiam falar português, eu não sei, essa pessoa ser Francês me agrada bastante, mesmo sendo muito improvável."  
Você quer que eu considere esse palpite para o desafio de mistérios?  
Muuuito obrigadaaa pelo comentário!  
O capítulo 17 não foi tão animado, mas ainda assim eu espero que goste!  
PS. Ah, você pode responder aqui mesmo, não tem problema não ^^  
A verdade é que eu acabo deixando a resposta de comentários para a última hora e acaba não dando tempo .  
NÃO É UM ESTORVO! XDD A culpa é realmente da minha lerdeza! Fica tranquila rrsrsr  
É muito bom saber que você gosta quando eu respondo rsrs mas saiba que não é nem 1/10 da emoção que eu sinto quando vejo o comentário de vocês~~~Muito obrigada por sempre comentar!  
Ah, sobre seus "Chutes" que eu proponho você de considerar como pontuações sobre os mistérios, acredite, você está indo muito melhor do que imagina...

Nos lemos!

**Darhan** cap 15

Hahah Tranquilo, eu só peço desculpas pela minha demora =x E espero que tenha mais sorte para conseguir comentar os seguintes capítulos rsrsr  
Finalmente alguns casais cabeças duras estão avançando, não é? Isso é bom.  
Sim, bestando aí cum o pobre TO u.u  
E que bronca rsrsrs  
Tão animado foi seu comentário que você acabou postando três vezes XDD Eu levei um susto com as notificações relaxa, acontece.  
E que ajegado esse cearense é..Hi hi hi  
São Paulo para governador de São Pa...Não..Pera...  
Quem precisa mesmo alumia a cabeça é RN, o bixinho viu...Ele e Pi tão merecendo umas lapadas!  
*pega lencim e chora junto as duas* E-eles...Crescem t-tão rápido!  
A parada é a seguinte mermã, Santo manja das paradas sakas? Agora Pi é moh arregão e não se liga nas oportunidades! MOH VACILÃO! Se os PECE/CEPE vão ajudar?...Hmmm...Quem sabe.  
" Doidim eu vou colar essa frase na minha parede "A VIDA É MINHA E EU FODO COMO BEM QUISER" "  
AHuahUAhUAHAuHAuHAUAHUA É uma bela frase motivacional para a vida! XDDD  
"""Algumas"""" XDDD Tú praticamente encarnou o PI arretado.  
Eu adoraria que você me mandasse mais dessas, e atrá trocarmos uma conversa se sua internet permitir ^^  
Se você entrar no meu perfil, verá uma pequena imagem de uma cartinha com o nome de "PM" você pode escrever para mim por lá.  
Maaaais uma vez obrigada pelo comentáaario!

E nos lemos ;D

**Tatz Candy** cap 15

Olá! Muito prazer ;D  
Que felicidade! ^^ Espero te ver mais vezes aqui então heim!  
Fico realmente muito feliz que goste dos meus meninos ^^ É exatamente como eu disse no cap 1 de CdE, eu decidi começar essa história justamente por que me apaixonei por eles 3  
Se Rio amou?! PÕE AMOU NISSO XDDD  
Own~ beijos cariocas~  
Magina cariño! Obrigada a ti por um coment tão bonito ^^  
Espero que continue lendo e acompanhando a história desses malucos!

Nos lemos então!

**Soli-chan** cap 15

Sim, você demorou u.u

Mas eu só te perdoo por que eu demorei para postar também =P  
Olha lá o que vai fazer no rio Tiete...Aquela água já é até só fica tranquila cariño, as coisas vão melhorar. Para você e para Sampa rrsrs  
HAuHAUAhUAHAU um adjetivo "rio" é uma ÓTIMA IDEIA, toda a diva precisa de algo assim.  
Pois é, elas nunca deixam u.ú (Mas isso não nos impede de gravar escondido)  
"pois ja coloquei alguns catazes de " procura-se uma alma arretadamente pernanbucana" aqui perto de casa." Espero que encontremos ;-; O mundo não é o mesmo sem ela!  
Se um sacrifício é necessário para receber um abraço de To...Que um sacrifício seja feito! U.Ú  
Muuuiito obrigadaaa pelo comentário!E por participar do desafio dos mistérios ;D  
E por em desejar boas férias também S2

Bem, nos lemos!

**Ju do Vale - Cap 16**

E olha que treta é o que esses Estados mais fazem xDD  
É...Deve ter algo no ar dessa fazenda, onde já se viu u.u Ou será que é mesmo o café? Hmmm...  
Pobre Cometa...Ainda bem que Rio Sul estava lá para cuidar dele!  
O problema das tretas que Ceará gera...É que ele não tem medo das consequências delas! Aaaah...Isso dá um problema...  
Apesar de sua perspicácia dar uma falhada ao lado do mineiro, ele não dó tipo que se deixa fazer de gato e sapato.  
Eu fico feliz que tenha gostado! Embora eu senti falta do seu review ;-;  
Quando nego aprender a se virar sozinho?! Eu não posso esperar tanto tempo! Por faavor! Preciso dele...!  
Choque é apelido amor.  
Brasília é querido mesmo quando não aparece XDD Isso é bom.  
OH CÉUS! Será que a Branca sabe de tudo mesmo?! E ela nem me disse nada! AH! Não acredito nisso u.ú  
Há há XDD Matusaléns. Quem sabe não é? Ele podia tentar...Mas se for fofamente assim...Sampa dificulmente vai conseguir se concentrar e ouvir o que ele tem a dizer...  
Ilha, ilha, ilha... O que é um nome? Se a rosa tivesse outro nome, ainda assim teria o mesmo perfume.  
Espero que você tenha razão.  
Pois é...Se o Rio continuar ocultando tudo apenas para ele isso vai-  
Por favor, participe e...!  
ME DEVOLVA PARANÁAAAA!  
*Sai correndo atrás* 

**Soli-chan** Cap 16

Oooii =D  
Tretas, tretas everywhere.  
Oh...Tadinho do Pi...  
To tem a maldição de ser fofo, mesmo quando tenta ser ameaçante XDD Pobre mul-homem...  
Sim, é bom ver eles finalmente se entendendo.  
Fujam para as montanhaaas! Panelas de barro à vistaaa!  
Sim...Dá...E ele sabia que você sabia isso dele...Então...Tome cuidado.  
Ceará...É oportunista demais esse menino u.ú  
Todos agradeçam São Pedro! Ele tem um ótimo trabalhoo!  
Paraná tem seu orgulho também, e não vai aceitar injurias falsas com facilidade, não importa de quem venham.  
Ilha, ilha, ilha... O que é um nome? Se a rosa tivesse outro nome, ainda assim teria o mesmo perfume.  
Obriiigada por ter comentado~~

E nos lemos ;D


	18. Cap XVIII - Um conto sobre afastamento

Oláaa galeera!

Já faz bastante tempo heim? O último capítulo foi postado já faz três meses...Nossa! Como o tempo voou.

Pois é...Posso citar várias razões para essa demora, mas sinceramente eu não quero me alargar aqui rsrsr Então resumirei da seguinte forma, estou engajada em vários projetos diferentes, e isso está dividindo muito o meu tempo.

**Portanto, eu preciso digamos assim...De alguém para "Me manter no foco" XDD, ou seja, fazer escrita assistida comigo, para garantir que eu consiga me concentrar e entregar os capítulos para vocês num prazo decente rsr  
**  
É simples, a pessoa só tem que possuir mediana disponibilidade de horário, para estar on lendo enquanto eu escrevo. Simples assim.

Por favor, peço que entrem em contato comigo por PM, essa ajuda seria absolutamente bem vinda e aceleraria muito o ritmo de entrega dessa história.

Muito bem! Sem mais delongas...Vamos a esse aguardado capítulo!

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Capítulo - XVIII - Um conto sobre afastamento**

...E mesmo que estejam distantes... Você não deixa de persegui-los.

Não sabia quanto tempo havia esperado por isso...

Não havia Rio de Janeiro, Minas, ou qualquer outro ali...

Estava apenas ele e Brasília, observando da porta da grande casa...Como São Paulo aproximava-se com suas malas em mãos, seu rosto sem qualquer expressão.

Mas ainda assim, era suficiente para fazer seu coração disparar, suas mãos começarem a tremer, e seu tom de pele avermelhar-se.

-...Sul...Está tudo bem com você? -Brasília deu-se o trabalho de perguntar, observando da posição estática do mais velho, até a figura paulista a carregar malas...Se perguntando senão deveriam estar ajudando-o.

Mas sua confusão apenas ampliou-se mais quando Sampa notou que era visto, e apenas sorriu.

\- Boa tarde, piralho, Sul. Espero que nosso convívio seja tão bom quanto possível - Cumprimentou...Quase cortes.

\- Eu não sou...!

\- SEJA BEM VINDO SÃO PAULO! - Praticamente berrou o sul mato-grossense assustando os outros dois, com um dos maiores sorrisos que a capital já havia visto em seu rosto.

Como se...Não desejasse estar em outro lugar do mundo que não esse...

-.-.-.-.-

A cozinha era pouco iluminada, e os presentes não pareciam realmente muito abertos a uma conversa calorosa, bebendo devagar seus próprios cafés sem trocar palavras, fazendo parecer que cada um deles encontrava-se sozinho naquele cômodo, indiferente a presença do outro.

Minas Gerais levantou o rosto, observando a postura reta e rígida da ex capital. Sua expressão perdida e pele normalmente bronzeada num doentio tom pálido.

Algo andava realmente muito errado, e não parecia como que o carioca conseguiria ocultar isso por muito mais tempo.

Esse tipo de pensamento não conseguia sair de sua cabeça, ainda mais ao lançar um olhar sorrateiro à pequena criança também sentada a mesa, que lançava um olhar cauteloso ao mais velho.

Revolveu levantar-se e preparar algum remédio caseiro, ora! Bahia não era a única que dominava essa arte. Por mais que não fosse realmente um grande fã desse fluminense, não havia nada que perturbava mais esse mineiro do que alguém doente do seu lado, sem que ele pudesse fazer nada.

Mesmo que não pudesse realmente ajudá-lo, tentaria. Mais por uma questão de princípios do que de apresso.

\- Está mais certo dos seus sentimentos agora?

Isso pegou o mineiro desprevenido, mas dessa vez ele conseguiu agarrar o que escapou de suas mãos antes de criar uma grande bagunça em sua cozinha.

\- C-como? - Perguntou num tom meio agudo e surpreso, diferente do seu usualmente calmo.- O que ocê disse?

\- Santo parece feliz, isso é bom. - Continuou sem dar-se ao trabalho de repetir-se.

-...Ocê acha que ele está...Mesmo? - Tentou soar o mais desinteressado possível, mas falhou miseravelmente -...Não notei nada...Demais.

-Claro que não, que tolice a minha.

Mordeu o lábio inferir com o sarcasmo do mais velho, quase desistindo de fazer o remédio...Quase.

\- Pelo menos parece que você está se expressando melhor com seus beijos, digo, saindo do automático...Já é um avança.- Minais Gerais voltou-se ao maior que o observava com uma expressão responder a pergunta silenciosa - Eu sou o irmãzinho dele, ele me conta T.U.D.O.

E a ênfase nessa última palavra fez o mais novo engolir em seco...Muito seco,tentando voltar sua atenção para a pia.

...Isso era horrível... Simplesmente horrível...Ainda mais quando lembrava da boca enorme que Santo poderia ter...

-...Eu achei estranho esse detalhe do beijo...Não consigo imaginar como alguém pode beijar "automaticamente" , eu sempre fui muito expressivo nesse quesito, é como um cartão de visitas sabe, tu não pode dar uma má impressão, tem que mostrar pra mina que tu pode virar seu mundo de cabeça para baixo...Ou no caso, mostrar pro cara né.

\- Claro, afinal ocê teve milhares de mulheres para praticar isso praticamente todos os dias se bem me lembro – Tentou soar ofensivo, quase defensivo.

-É, tu tem razão nessa parte aí, eu tive bastantes mulheres para praticar.

Mas não contou com o fator "Esse é o Rio, isso nunca seria uma ofensa".

-...Mas se o teu problema é falta de prática, isso é fácil de resolver, ainda mais agora que vocês não tem realmente um relacionamento. Tem alguns ótimos lugares que eu posso te levar, assim tu resolve sua tensão sexual e pode praticar ser mais...Brasileiro.

-...QUÊ?! – virou-se de uma vez encarando o olhar pensativo e sem um pingo de pudor – O que ocê quê dizer cum isso?! Que tipo de lugares?

Rio de janeiro ergueu as sobrancelhas, estranhado com a reação.

\- Puteiro Minas, casa das primas, profissionais do sexo, sei lá como se chama na sua casa...Sabe, é um lugar onde tu paga as mulheres e-

\- EU SEI MUITO BEM O QUE ACONTECE NUM LUGAR ASSIM! – Berrou rivalizando com Paraná em ruborização.

-Ótimo, isso encurta as coisas. Então, eu te levo e peço um atendimento especial para ti...Eu não me lembro se algum deles trabalha com homens...Mas isso pode ser arranjado, quanto ao preço...Bem, os da minha casa não são realmente muito baratos...As de Sampa tampouco... Mas eu acho que consigo um desconto... Elas adoram tratar com novatos, é como uma atração a parte, Scarlet sempre me dizia isso. E tu também é razoavelmente bonito então ajuda– Dizia tudo como se estivesse falando sobre o tempo ou sobre como o céu é azul.

Minas havia definitivamente desistido de fazer o remédio, optando por puxar a cadeira para perto da pia antes que acabasse caindo no chão com um forte baque, simplesmente não poderia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

-...Acho que isso ajudaria a tu parar de olhar para ele com um pedaço de carne, e também te lembraria a manejar a coisa toda... Sabe, não sei se tu se lembra como funciona isso. Afinal, pelo que Paraná me disse, tu é praticamente virgem de novo, de tanto tempo que está sem foder.

Então o mundo caiu, e o vermelho começou a dar lugar ao pálido.

-...Pa..ra...ná...Te...disse...Algo...

\- Ah sim, disse que tu não fodia há anos até... É impressionante como ele fica soltinho quando está bêbado. Ele me contou na confraternização do dia das mães.

\- EU VOU MATAR AQUELE FILHO DA PUTA! - Berrou com todas as suas forças, explodindo uma laranja que por infelicidade estava próxima a ele – CO-COMO...COMO ELE PODE DIZER ALGO ASSIM?!

\- Relaxa, não é como se fosse um segredo de Estado...Bem, literalmente era, mas quero dizer que nem era um graaande segredo assim, era dedutível, tu praticamente nem consegue dar um abraço no meu Fratello sem parecer prestes a ter uma ereção.

-EU NUNCA TIVE UMA ASSIM!-

-Realmente, por isso tu merece alguns pontos de autocontrole. Mas brô, eu realmente não te culpo por ter agindo assim com ele antes...Quero dizer...ANOS?! MESES?! Eu teria simpleeeeesmente enlouquecido! – Comentou realmente aflito, como se o mineiro tivesse sobrevivido por pouco de uma situação traumática – Ou tu é de pedra, ou sabe usar as mãos realmente muito bem.

-SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA PARAR DE FALAR ESSE TIPO DE COISA?! – E o vermelho começou a voltar.

-Estado de Minas Gerais – Repentinamente ficou sério – Tu não tem mais 10 anos, não é um adolescente, já tem alguns séculos, e é latino! Pelo amor! Somos homens, é absolutamente normal, o que tu espera ganhar fazendo greve de sexo?! Nada! Isso faz até mal pra sua cabeça, as duas, e acaba dando uma puta má impressão a alguém que te ama de verdade, e que tu faz parecer que só quer sexo com ela. Tu deve o mínimo de respeito aos sentimentos dele! Ao invés de usar-se disso apenas para saciar uma necessidade, acalme a porra dos seus hormônios e só depois olhe para ele nos olhos, toque seu rosto, seus lábios, e tenha REALMENTE certeza do que você está sentindo por trás desses seus putos desejos sexuais!

O mineiro estava realmente sem saber o que responder a isso, optando por deixar os pobres restos da fruta sobre a pia, com a desculpa de lavar as mãos para dar as costas ao mais velho.

O pior...O que era realmente pior em toda essa situação constrangedora e absurda...Era que ele provavelmente tinha razão...

\- Tu quer que ele pense que tu o vê apenas como um brinquedo?! Uma de suas conquistas?! Quer que ele acabe te odiando por isso?! Tu quer ser a razão de seus lamentos ou de seus sorrisos?!

Lembrou-se dos berros que o capixaba foi obrigado a dizer, a expressão quebrada daquele dia estava gravado em seu cérebro a fogo... Um arrependimento que comia sua carne...Não queria cometer o mesmo erro, realmente não queria...

-...É claro que eu prefiro vê-lo sorrindo...E é lógico que eu não o vejo apenas como uma conquista! Eu não sou assim como...!- "ocê", iria completar, mas calou-se.

Rio de Janeiro sorriu.

-Então prove para ele que tu não o vê assim.

\- ...Ocê faz parecer que ir a...Um lugar como esse...É algo nobre...

\- Não tem nada haver com nobreza, tem haver com sermos homens e termos nossas prioridades. Apenas admita que com toda essa tua seca, tu não consegue pensar em mais do que tirar a roupa dele e fuder tudo de uma vez, literalmente e em TODOS os sentidos.

O fazendeiro suspirou, ainda não gostando dessa situação.

-...E como é que ocê conhece tantos lugares...Assim...? – Pós em tom acusatório, tentando desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

-Ah, é por que eu simplesmente amo ir a puteiros jogar cartas com as meninas. São os melhores lugares para fazer isso.

E aí estava seu maldito sarcasmo de novo.

\- Eu estou falando sério! Ocê tem Sampa! Então não...Deveria...- Realmente tentou não pensar que os dois iam juntos a lugares assim, era uma imagem mental ruim demais para suportar.

\- Eu não vou mais a nenhum desses lugares depois que comecei com Sampa, se é o que quer saber, mas não é como se os lugares tivessem simplesmente desaparecido depois que começamos a namorar. E como conheço? Não é lógico? Eu fui solteiro praticamente toda a minha vida, nem sempre estava a fim de conquistar uma mina, às vezes só queria ir direto ao ponto.

-...Sei...- Mas o mineiro não parecia realmente muito convencido.

\- Acredite, eu não preciso mais disso, eu achei que eu –Apontou com as duas mão para o peito- tinha um apetite sexual grande, até demais...Mas nossa...Sampa consegue me ultrapassar as vezes!Eu não sei de onde ele tira tanto fôlego! Ele nem sai para correr como eu ou coisas assim, mas na cama ele-

\- EU NÃO QUERO SABER DESSES DETALHES!

-...Ah, certo. Enfim, não uso mais, isso que importa. Claro, Sampa me mataria se visse eu entrando em um...E ele me esquartejaria se soubesse que indiquei um lugar assim para um dos filhinhos dele...E me esquartejaria e me mataria se eu fosse com um filho dele para um lugar assim... Mas a vida é feita de riscos, só precisamos ser cuidadosos, Matt vai nos ajudar.

\- MATT TAMBÉM ESTÁ METIDO NISSO?! – Era o cúmulo da traição.

-Sim, todos eles estão preocupados com tu, acredite ou não.

O mais novo grunhiu frustrado.

-...Eu não acho uma boa ideia...

\- Tudo bem então – Fez menção de se levantar – Mas se tu voltar a brincar com o meu fratello, magoá-lo da mesma forma, serei eu que vou te esquartejar e te matar, justamente nessa ordem. Ah, e claro que eu vou ter o cuidado de esconder seu corpo para São Paulo nunca encontrá-lo. Enfim...Qual vai ser meu quarto?

O mais novo apontou para o fundo do corredor, o quarto que Rio e Sampa dividiram anteriormente, e o carioca foi naquela direção sem esperar qualquer outro comentário.

Nesse momento, o mineiro realmente desejou que alguém aparecesse na sua casa e dissesse que tudo isso era uma grande piada, que não teria que viver os próximos meses com essa criatura, que os Estados não passariam a morar juntos mais uma vez por causa de um novo corte de gastos, e que Brasil não decidira por ele mesmo quem ficaria com quem...

SE ESSE ERA O PUTO PRIMEIRO DIA, O QUE SERIA DO RESTO?!

Preferia até mesmo Pará! ... Amazonas! CEARÁ! Mas por que tinha que ser JUSTAMENTE Rio de Janeiro a dividir residência com ele?!

Absolutamente...Não poderia ficar pior...

Então seus olhos encontraram-se com os da menininha, e ele sentiu-se ainda mais desconfortável com o fato de tal conversa constrangedora ter sido dita frente a uma criança.

-...Me perdoe por isso... – Tentou dizer, mas não houve qualquer reação por parte dela...Não deveria estar ouvindo-o. Ou talvez não entendesse. - ...Hmm...Quem é ocê afinal...?

Mas o espírito continuou com seus olhos vidrados e azuis, sem qualquer resposta.

-...Certo...Isso é um pouco perturbador... Mas ocê num parece um espírito ruim...

Mas a menina continuou a ignorá-lo, desceu da cadeira e seguiu o fluminense sem sequer lançar um olhar para trás. O moreno suspirou cansado.

-...Esse vai ser um resto de ano realmente muuuuito longo...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- TU TENS QUE ME AJUDAR COM ISSO!

\- NÃO E NÃO! QUANTAS VEZES EU TENHO QUE REPETIR ISSO?!

São Paulo estava a um passo de abrir a porta quando parou preocupado com a mão ainda na maçaneta. Brasília parecia estar a plenos pulmões discutindo com alguém...Mas o paulista tinha certeza que só havia ele e Mato Grosso do sul naquela casa...Então o caçula deveria estar numa ligação com alguém...

-...Tu...Tu simplesmente não entende! Faz décadas...Não...Séculos! Que eu não sei o que passa com eles...Por isso eu...

\- Eu sei...Mas você não pode esperar que eu simplesmente vá lá e..."E aí Sampa, tudo bem? Então...Eu gostaria de saber mais sobre você! Que tal sairmos para comer alguma coisa?"

O paulistano ergueu a sobrancelha com o comentário.

-..Bem...Es uma boa ideia...Mas talvez para um café seja melhor!

\- NEM EM SONHOS! Eu estava zuando com sua cara! Não estava falando sério!

-...Zuando...? E o que vem a ser isso mesmo...?

-...Sabe? Esquece! Eu não penso em fazer isso...Quero dizer, como eu faria?

\- Bem, se vais a viver juntos por um tempo, creio que não haja melhor oportunidade!

-...Nem me lembre disso...Não faço ideia de como vai ser viver com ele...Eu ainda tenho um pouco de medo para falar a verdade... Sul está aqui comigo, isso me faz sentir um pouco mais seguro...Mas...Ele age muito estranho quando São Paulo está por perto...

"-Sim, reparei isso também" – Pensava Sampa ainda mais colado a porta, perguntando-se com cada vez mais fervor sobre com quem a capital falava...

\- FRANCAMENTE! Esperas que Sampa vá te atacar ou algo assim? Medo dele? Tu não tens ideia de como ele era durante as Bandeiras! ...Hoje em dia...Está tão...Diferente... Está...Sorrindo... – Dentro do cômodo o espírito observava pela janela do quarto pensativo - ...Seu olhar também mudou...É possível...Sentir calor vindo dele...

-Calor? E como é que você pode dizer isso? – Resmungou o último em voz baixa sentado em sua cama observando a figura a sua frente - ... Como consegue sentir algo como calor...?

-...Eu ainda sou capaz de sentir... Não exatamente sensações...Mas emoções... – O homem alto de cabelos castanhos bagunçados sorriu com melancolia – Por isso mesmo te peço essa oportunidade... A vida já me quitou a possibilidade de vê-los... Crescer... Fisicamente, psicologicamente... Por favor...Não me tires a oportunidade de ao menos... Saber como eles fizeram...Durante todos esses anos...Bahia, São Paulo... Eles são como meus preciosos irmãos... Rio Sul, Santa...São como meus pequenos filhos...

Podia ser uma imagem difusa, mas o brasiliense podia jurar que os olhos da aparição começavam a tremer da mesma forma que sua forma.

-...Eu lamento tanto, tanto... Sul era t-tão pequeno...Brasília...Ele mal chegava ao meu joelho sabe... Tão lindo eras...Tão inocente...Aaah, e Santa...Que doce menina, sempre me deu tanto orgulho! Sempre tão esmerada... Bahia...Sampa...Sempre que podíamos estávamos sempre juntos... Desde que nos conhecemos... Sabe...Ele costumava ser muito medroso e assustadiço quando criança...

-Isso sim é difícil de acreditar...- Quanto mais ouvia a confissão do mais velho, mais um aperto em seu peito intensificava-se, sentia um nó em sua garganta...Como se seu corpo, como num espelho, refletisse os sentimentos daquele ser flutuante...

E pensando bem, poderia ser exatamente isso...Lembrava de ter sentido algo parecido na época do natal...Quando toda essa loucura começou...

-...Sim...Ele era...Medroso...Até algo chorão... Mas sempre tentava fazer-se de forte na nossa frente...Achava que devia cuidar de nós por ser mais velho...- Sorria com nostalgia - ... Embora a diferença não fosse lá muito grande...Eu sinto tanta falta deste tempo...Até o dia que Lisboa começou a levar Sampa para as bandeiras...Ele voltou outra pessoa...E ainda assim...Ainda sendo assustador para todos, embora chamado de assassino pelos nossos próprios...Ele ainda era nosso irmão...Eu e Bah sabíamos disso...Apenas...Tínhamos que trazer isso para fora...Tentamos...Tentamos tanto...Mas conseguíamos tão pouco... Mas quando graças a você eu voltei a este mundo...E eu pude ver o São Paulo de hoje...Eu mal pude acreditar! Era ele! Realmente era ele...! E Sul...Está tão grande, tão forte...Tão educado, maduro...! E...E...E-eu só...Q-quero saber como...Como tudo isso...Se eu não pude ajudar...Se eu não pude participar...Se não pude ver! Quero ao m-menos...Saber...Como...Aconteceu...

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da Capital ao fim dessas palavras, sentindo como se tivesse levado um grande soco na altura do coração, curvando o próprio corpo sem saber como lidar com esses sentimentos que não eram seus...Sentimentos que o Espírito de São Pedro sentia, e que o corpo da capital, capital construída com pedaços de cada Capitania e Estado que haviam pisado naquele País...Era a única válvula de escape.

Isso levou uma sensação de pânico repentino a atingir o paulista, uma sensação estranhamente familiar que gritava com ele... Os lamentos da capital eram cada vez mais altos do outro lado da porta... E de algum modo...Por mais louco que soasse...Lembrava os lamentos de alguém...Alguém que ele não via a muito...Muito tempo...

Sequer conseguiu processar as próprias ações, e no momento seguinte a porta veio quase abaixo, e a capital soluçante estava entre seus braços, agarrando-se a sua camiseta, de forma completamente desconsolável...

-...O que aconteceu Brasília? – Tentava argumentar, mas o menor parecia incapaz de gesticular palavra - ...Com quem você estava falando?

Por mais que procurasse por um celular, computador, qualquer coisa... Não parecia ter qualquer sinal de eletrônico com o qual ele estava se comunicando com alguém.

Não demorou mais do que cinco minutos para que passos acelerados chegassem até o quarto.

-São Paulo...! Mas o quê...?! – Mato Grosso do sul chegou sem fôlego ao local.

-E-eu juro que não fiz nada! – Exclamou com o sangue congelando ao pensar o que a cena poderia significar, além do que já tinha tido problemas suficientes com Goiás graças ao incidente da briga e ferimentos de Matt para meter-se em um novo problema – E-eu ia chamá-lo para o jantar e...Ele estava conversando com alguém...Então começou a chorar e eu...Entrei...

Pensou em explicar-se por que exatamente invadiu a privacidade da Capital assim...Mas nada lhe veio a mente...Foi apenas como um reflexo...Antigo e desgastado... Que não imaginou que possuía mais desde que seus meninos cresceram...

-... Calma... - Sul sorriu com compreensão – Sei que nunca faria algo assim...

Isso surpreendeu o mais velho, poucos lhe tinham tanta confiança, assim tão facilmente...

O sul mato-grossense caminhou com cuidado até a cama e sentou ao lado dos outros dois, Brasília ainda tremia e chorava sem realmente perceber o que lhe cercava.

\- ...Ele anda muito estranho ultimamente... Cansado, doente, desgastado...Essa crise está acabando com ele... – Passou as mãos pelo cabelo do menor – Será que você poderia deitá-lo na cama? Eu vou fazer algo pra ele beber...

\- Claro... – Tentou soltá-lo de si mesmo, porém, embora o brasiliense parecesse fraco seu agarre era simplesmente insano.

Perto da janela São Pedro observava tudo com dor e culpa...Por saber que brindava o corpo da capital com uma explosão de sentimentos que não lhe pertenciam, e como tal, não sabia como evitar ou lidar.

-...Eu sinto muito Capital...- Murmurou num simples lamento – E ainda assim...Obrigado...

Por que graças a isso poderia sentir...Cada abraço e cada afago...Ao tempo que sentia a dor abandonando seu ser...

Talvez seja por isso que estava ali...? Não sabia...Mas iria descobrir...

-...Então...Paraná tem se mantido isolado de todos desde então...?! Mas já faz meses que toda aquela briga aconteceu!Eu pensei que tudo já havia sido superado!

-...Não é tão simples assim Espi...Nosso irmão mais velho puxou a cabeça dura e orgulho de Sampa... Por isso nenhum dos lados vai ceder a um pedido de desculpas assim...Tão facilmente...

\- Estão todos sendo crianças isso sim – Rio Grande do Sul contra argumentava de mal humor, bebendo seu chimarrão.

\- ...Bem, acho que ocê pode colocar desse modo... – Mato Grosso suspirou cansado.

Os três encontravam-se no pequeno apartamento do capixaba, sentados em sua sala sob o som de uma forte tempestade que caía lá fora.

-...Talvez seja melhor assim... – Sul tornou a falar - ... Do jeito que ele colocou...Parece que...Paraná lamenta mais do que qualquer outra coisa ter que ficar de...Olho em nós...Eu...Imaginei que havia dado muito trabalho...Mas...Não pensei...Não queria...Que ele se sentisse assim...

Rio Grande do Sul, de longe, parecia ter sido o mais afetado pelas palavras do paraense.

\- Naaah, sai dessa gaúcho - Matt sorriu com amabilidade - Vou dizer uma coisa, porque eu tenho experiência em ser caçula desses problemáticos, não escreva nada do que eles dizem com suas palavras amargas...Eles fazem muito isso, mas é só por que estão com cabeça quente e não param para pensar antes de falar. Quando isso acontecer, apenas lembre-se que eles são idiotas.

\- Matt tem toda razão Sul, são apenas idiotas.

-Espi deve ser o único irmão mais velho com a cabeça no lugar desse País, ah, depois de mim é claro.

-...Então eu não seria o único.

-Semi-único então

\- Matt, creio que essa palavra nem vem a existir...

\- Mas mudando de assunto... O que ocês acham dessa...Nova divisão que o Brasil fez nesse corte de gastos?

\- Sinceramente...Vindo de nosso País foi no "minha mãe mandou"

-...Mas se fossi...Acha que ia cair justamente mama com Brasília? Acho que foi proposital...

-Sério...Tu chamar Sampa de Mama é...Estranho...Engraçado, mas estranho...

-Ueeé, ele é minha mama~ É mais do que a sexualidade dele, tem haver com o papel que ele sempre desempenhou com noís!

-...Se dizes tu.. .

-...É, mas o que Matt disse faz sentido...Sampa meio que... Sempre foi...

-Gay?

-Não!...Bem, sim...Mas eu ia falar acompanhante de capitais, por assim dizer...Ele sempre estava por perto de Bahia que eu me lembre...Ele e...Enfim, pode ser planejado - Deu um olhar sorrateiro ao gaúcho, mas o mesmo não pareceu perceber que por um triz o nome de Pedro seria citado - ... Ele deve ter experiência em lidar com capitais surtantes.

-Aaaaaah isso COM CERTEZA mama tem!

-...Mas falando em capitais... – Sul tornou a mudar de assunto - ...O outro ponto que Brasil nos disse...Sobre essa nova reunião...Acham que...As capitais vão aceitar...?

-...Uma reunião para mostrar que nosso País está indo muito bem quando ele está em crise...Hehe só Brasil para ter uma ideia dessas!

-...O Jeito é esperar a resposta delas...

-...Bem, convenhamos também, mesmo que realmente não ache que seja o melhor momento para nosso pai decidir sobre algo assim, se pensarmos bem estamos em crise desde...Hã...Não sei...1500? Não é realmente novidade.

Os três riram do comentário em concordância, enquanto a tempestade dava sinais de trégua.

\- Vamos falar de coisas mais importante do que isso meninos...- fez uma pausa dramática encarando seriamente todos os presentes - Eu só tenho um banheiro nesse apartamento...Então...Vamos ter que sortear a ordem de uso!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Uma reunião na América heim... – Comentou desinteressadamente um homem alto de cabelos claros.- Não vou, não tenho interesse.

\- Londres Mon amooour~ Não seja assim tãao azedo, será no sul do continente Ameriqué, e provavelmente New York nem vá.

\- E quem disse que eu me importo com isso? – O Britânico encarava feio seu telefone.

-Amoour, nos subestima! O fim de seu relacionamento é a principal fofoca a Europa~

\- WHAT?!

-...Da Ásia, da...

\- SHUT UP!

\- Isso quer dizer que você vai? Mon Cher...? Mon Cher...? – E a ligação já havia sido desligada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Huuuum, Brazil sim? É...Me parece um bom jeito de tirar férias...- Um homem de cabelos castanhos bem curtos observava a si mesmo no espelho enquanto dava um nó em sua gravata.

\- Não é férias Roma! É uma reunião internacional! Mas importante que isso...Eu quero...Não...Eu PRECISOOO ir junto! Tenho um pagamento pendente a receber de um amigo lá!

\- Completamente descartado Milan, apenas um de nós pode sair de férias de cada vez!

-Mas não é justo! – O alto estilista batia o pé no chão em revolta – Eu preciso cobrar o que Sam está me devendo!

-...Oh, per favore... Já estou cansado de negociações com Brazil, me deixe aproveitar o momento...

\- Mas não são férias!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Uma reunião em Brazil hã – Berlin bebia sua cerveja com tranqüilidade enquanto observava a tela de seu computador.

\- Uma reunião em pleno verão!Num País tropical!Faz tempo que não vimos o Sul deles, é a oportunidade perfeita mano...!

\- Eu não sei... – O gêmeo sentado frente ao computador cruzou os braços pensativo - Talvez devêssemos ponderar sobre e...

\- Confirmação enviada! - ...Ao tempo que o outro respondeu o e-mail.

-IRMÃO!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Da! Uma reunião em Brazil me parece muito emocionante! – Moscou falava no telefone enquanto bebia tranquilamente sua vodka vendo a neve c air pela janela – Verão do sul é algo muito bonito, e as flores que Sam cultiva são belíssimas... Aaah!Há muitas frutas também!

-Really...Eu não entendo esse seu amor por plantas...Ou frutas...

-Tens mal gosto Washigtom, sempre te digo isso – Mas antes que o estadunidense pudesse responder – Mas qual dos seus irmãos ira com você? Nunca vais sozinho não é.

-...Hmmm...Eu não vou revelar essa informação para alguém como você... – Pós na defensiva.

-Aaah! Então é New York! Então será um encontro ainda mais divertido~~

A capital americana apenas bufou frustrado do outro lado da linha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Quanto tempo ainda pretende ficar aí...? – Califórnia questionava seu irmão que se encontrava escondido entre tantas cobertas.

-...Até o próximo Apocalipse Zumbi...

-...Hmmm...Não acho que isso esteja muito longe New...Mas sabe...Mesmo que London vá a essa reunião...Você tinha um amigo lá em Brazil, não tinha? Companheiro daquele Estado metido a praieiro que se vangloria de ter as melhores praias...

\- ...Saint Paul...? – Tirou seu rosto debaixo das cobertas, pensando pela primeira vez em realmente aderir a esse encontro com seu estressado Capital.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-...E então? Qual vai ser sua resposta?

Lisboa respirou fundo, passando seus cabelos para trás enquanto observava o e-mail que acabara de receber.

-...Visitar Brasil sempre me trás lembranças...

\- Está a falar como se fosse ruim.

-...De certo modo...-Acomodou-se no ombro da outra região, fechando os olhos por um instante... Lembrando-se de três pequenas crianças e de um tempo que não voltaria mais. - ...Está certo. Eu vou.

E as confirmações iam sendo feitas uma a uma.

* * *

Responderei os comentários em breve, obrigada e até logo!


	19. Cap IXX - Um quase conto de natal

**Pra variar, estou postando isso as pressas.**

**Mas respondendo brevemente alguns pontos dos comentários.**

**1\. Sim, o desafio dos mistérios ainda está valendo.**

**2\. Quem quiser me ajudar a escrever, fale comigo por email - c a t _ l u a . c o m**

**Espero que tenham boas festas! Feliz ano novo! **

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

Capítulo IXX - Um quase conto de natal

...A esperança...Dizem que ela é a última que morre...Talvez tenham razão.

Brasília era uma pessoa bastante tolerante, provavelmente porque nascera em uma época de transição, teve contato com a democracia na maior parte de sua vida e embora fosse jovem tinha que lidar com vários Estados insanos e em geral bem mais velhos. Certo, talvez ele não era um graande seguidor da moral e bons costumes, e talvez fosse rebelde demais com seus gostos musicais para ser considerado uma "Capital séria"- Embora ao menos ele era mais apresentável com suas roupas de couro do que Amsterdã e seu cabelo multicolorido- Mas ninguém poderia dizer que ele não tentava entendê-los e se preocupava com eles...!

Alguns mais que outros...

Do outro cômodo podia ouvir o fechar de zípers e bater de coisas de São Paulo, ele passaria o natal no sudeste, com Minas, Paraná...E Mato Grosso tinha escolhido também passar com ele ao invés de com seu gêmeo, a capital e Goiás.

A goiana estava simplesmente possessa por isso, ainda sem conseguir aceitar completamente a vez que Matt voltou cheio de ferimentos de uma dessas "Reuniões de família" de São Paulo. Por isso, Brasília não podia realmente culpar o paulistano por já estar fazendo suas malas e pretender partir antes que a mulher do centro-oeste chegasse para as festas.

-...Ah...Daqui a pouco ele ira, não é...? - Uma voz melodiosa e distancia entoou.

-...Sim, já deve estar terminando as malas - Comentou o brasiliense desviando o olhar de sua papelada habitual para encarar o espírito que flutuava a alguns pés da cama.

Outro que não estava gostando dessa separação era São Pedro, fazia pouco mais de um mês que o paulistano estava morando com eles, tentando aliviar a capital de seus deveres e até mesmo vez ou outra conseguindo manter uma conversa decente com Mato Grosso do Sul, e era absolutamente claro o quão encantado a capitania estava com poder passar algum tempo com seu irmão mais velho, mesmo que ele não o visse.

Brasília acabou sedendo aos pedidos do espírito e tentou aproximar-se mais de São Paulo, apesar do medo que sentia, e surpreendentemente a aproximação foi mias fácil do que imaginava...

Era muito estranho admitir isso, mas sentiria falta dele durante as festas...

Apesar da aparência fria e severa, São Paulo quase imediatamente se ofereceu para ajudar a capital com sua papelada, e qual foi a surpresa ao descobrir que o paulista era absolutamente hábil com esses papeis. Era óbvio, ele explicou, teve muito contato com todos os tipos de documentos pelo tempo que Bahia e Rio tinham sido capitais, e acabou por observar e ajudar ambos, e por muitas vezes durante o tempo do segundo teve que ele mesmo fazer os documentos sozinhos.

"Rio nunca foi de gostar de ficar preso num escritório" ele argumentou com um estranho sorriso melancólico, enquanto organizava as documentações durante uma manhã.

Era como se São Paulo fosse uma vice capital pelas sombras, o que dava certo sentido ao porquê de Brasil o enviar para compartilhar moradia com a atual capital nesse corte de gastos. O paulista também parecia muito mais propicio a ensinar do que o carioca, que embora fosse seu tutor para as questões de capital, era muito mais do tipo de arrancar da mão e soltar um "deixa que eu faço" impaciente.

"Provavelmente isso se deve ao fato de que ele criou três crianças" - Mato Grosso comentara enquanto preparava um jantar num dia desses.

Devia ser isso... Chegava a ser engraçado a paciência que Sampa mostrava para algumas coisas, como ensinar que os documentos mais importantes deveriam ser firmados folha por folha como um contrato, e qual a forma mais eficiente de identificá-los, e ficava impaciente e irritado quando alguém ficava parado a sua frente numa escada rolante.

"Eu só perco tempo com o que é importante" - Respondeu depois de empurrar uma senhora que obstruía sua passagem numa dessas escadas.

Aparentemente, analisar calmamente documentos e classificá-los para uma simples assinatura era um tempo muito melhor gasto do que esperar numa escada rolante de shopping...

Mas tal resposta fez o brasiliense sentir-se realmente importante, pois o paulista andava 'perdendo' por assim dizer, todo seu dia com ele... E assim a interação que São Pedro tanto rogara acabou acontecendo naturalmente. Começava a sentir até mesmo uma pontada de inveja para com São Pedro e Matt, os quias esse paulista via como família, ao tempo que ele era visto só como um pivete que precisava de orientação...

Mas embora dissesse isso, São Paulo lhes mostrou mais atenção e cuidado este mês do que Brasil nos últimos anos... As vezes simplesmente parando para falar de coisas triviais que nada tivessem haver com os trabalhos de capital, e para completo assombro de Brasília e felicidade de São Pedro, o paulista workaholic possuía efetivamente uma vida além do trabalho!

Chegou a contar o quanto gostava de rodeios, como aprendera a lidar com plantas, como tinha uma vinheira e produzia seus próprios vinhos, e por insistência do espírito que pedia a capital incansavelmente, até tinha compartilhado algumas histórias do seu tempo de bandeirante... O conto nojento de porque sua mão era torta ao tê-la perdido uma vez e costurado errado, chegando a algumas palavras de como era a época que ele o o mesmíssimo espírito que envia tudo encantado e melancólico viviam sendo castigados por Bahia por irem contra suas ordens.

Nesse mês passado de convivência Brasília aprendeu que São Paulo e São Pedro formavam uma dupla terrível que dava dores de cabeça até mesmo a Lisboa.

-...Assim que as festas acabar ele vai voltar - Tentou animar o espírito, distraindo-se completamente de seus papéis.

-...Isso se...Eu ainda estiver aqui para vê-lo...

Isso incomodou o brasiliense enormemente, seria mentira se dissesse que não acabou afeiçoando-se a presença sobrenatural... Com a chegada do natal faria um ano que ele simplesmente havia aparecido em sua vida...E nada realmente garantia que da mesma forma que surgiu, desapareceria nesse data.

-...Eu só espero que este ano não me venha com ideias de passeios sobrenaturais a la Charles Dickens...Prefiro passar o natal comendo e bebendo este ano se você não se importar.

Pedro sorriu com o comentário.

\- Não acho que serás necessário. Mas sempre podemos dar uma voada pelos céus se assim desejares.

-...Naaaah, eu dispenso... Prefiro ter meus pés de carne bem vigados ao chão dessa vez.

Porém antes que o mais velho pudesse responder com outra piada, São Paulo bateu a porta.

-Brasília? Está falando com alguém...? - Não era a primeira vez que pegava o menor dialogando com o nada, mas essa situação não deixava de incomodá-lo...

Era como se estivesse perdendo alguma coisa...

-...Ah...N-nada, apenas falando comigo mesmo...O de sempre...Pode entrar.

O paulistano entrou observando desconfiado para o mais novo, mas bem...Imaginou que isso fosse uma dessas loucuras capitalescas.

\- Ainda não terminou com os nossos relatórios anuais? - Questionou espiando por cima do ombro da capital.

-...São 26 relatórios! Como eu terminaria em apenas algumas horas... - Resmungou ignorando a risada de São Pedro.

\- Reclamas demais~ Pelo menos em tua época há essas caixas de tecnologia... Me parecem bastante uteis para ajudar em teus deveres.

-...E usar o computador tão pouco adianta muito...- Retrucou em voz alta, não se importante que Sampa ouvisse também.

-Não, imagino que não... - Pegou alguns papeis e começou a analisa-los - Hmmm... Eu ainda tenho algum tempo antes de ir pro aeroporto, vou te ajudar.

Sentou-se na cama pouco atrás da escrivania e começou a ler os documentos, sem esperar uma resposta da Capital.

Era nesses momentos que Brasília imaginava que estava lidando com outra pessoa, ao invés do terrível e temível São Paulo...Sua expressão devia ser muito óbvia, pois o espírito lhe lançou um sorrisinho de lado, não havia dúvidas de que o sulista era o mais feliz com o laço que estava sendo formado entre esses dois.

Mas antes que o mais nosso pensasse nisso a fundo sobre isso...ignorar

-...Então você está apaixonado por Montevideu...- Comentou tranquilamente Sampa observando um papel.

Sob a gargalhada de São Pedro, a capital assumiu vários tons diferentes de vermelho.

\- M-mas como...S-sabe...

\- Eu já imaginava, você age todo nervosinho do lado dela... Mas se você pretendia guardar segredo, escrever o nome dela dentro de corações não é lá uma boa forma de mantê-lo.

\- Haaaaá! Te pareces uma adolescente!

-...Sei que é difícil, esse negócio de puberdade...

\- ...Mas eu não pensavas que tu eras tooodooo um romântico~ - E seguia gargalhando

\- ...E o amor nos deixa bobos...

\- Brasília e Montevídeu~ Embaaixo de uma árvoreee~~ Namorandooo~~

\- ...Mas se não quiser que os outros te zoem, melhor não deixar esses rabiscos por aí...

\- TARDE DEMAIS! HAHAHAH!

Brasília fechava os olhos com força, tentando com todas as suas forças ignorar a chacota de Pedro, e os conselhos maternais de Sampa, imaginando como esses dois podiam ser como irmãos, sendo tão diferentes.

Mas uma ideia iluminou o brasiliense, lembrando que estava tentando descobrir que o paulista e outros Estados tinham relacionamentos clandestinos desde o natal passado... Podia usar esse momento constrangedor a seu favor, afinal,até agora por melhor que andasse sua interação com o mais velho, ainda não havia reunido coragem suficiente para perguntá-lo diretamente.

-...Você fala como...Conhecimento de causa... - Murmurou ainda roxo de vergonha.

\- Oras claro, eu sou bem mais velho que você, mas eu também já passei pela puberdade.

-...E como...!

-...Na verdade, ela foi até bem demorada se quer saber...Antigamente nós nos desenvolvíamos bem mais devagar.

-...Isso é verdadee!

\- São Pedro, por exemplo, de aparência tinha uns 17 anos como você, mas mentalidade de 15.

-..Sim, isso e...EI!

Foi a vez do brasiliense gargalhar.

São Paulo sorriu melancolicamente. Por alguma razão nesse mês e meio juntos, a capital mostrou-se muito interessado nas antigas histórias de seu irmão mais novo...Cada vez que as contava sentia a impressão de novamente ter o sulista com ele, as vezes podia jurar até mesmo ouvi-lo rir...Suspirou. Devia estar ficando louco, mas realmente sentia falta daquele idiota...

A curiosidade do brasiliense provavelmente se devia ao fato de nunca poder ter conhecido o sulista... Mas de qualquer forma era bom dividir essas velhas lembranças com alguém.

\- ...Tínhamos muitos problemas naquela época, e bem menos instrução que vocês tem hoje me dia, na sua idade eu nem fazia idade do que era Sexo!

-Oooh! E quando descobrimos foi assustador! Não imaginávamos que algo assim era possível...! - Completou o espírito.

\- ...O dia que Lisboa teve que explicar a mim, Bahia e Pedro sobre isso com certeza deve ter sido um dos dias mais constrangedores de sua vida...- Sorriu de lado virando-se para o menor.

\- O pobre estava roxo! Mal sabias onde ocultar-se!

\- E para isso eu já devia ter o pelo menos o dobro da sua idade...Eu acho...Eu não contava na verdade - Deu de ombros - Entre uma Bandeira e outra eu não tinha tempo para essas coisas...Claro que as vezes ouvia os outros bandeirantes comentar, e já quando chegávamos a uma aldeia...Bem... Eu apenas imaginava que era uma forma de infligir dor as pobres índias... Em meu próprio egoísmo e tentativa de manter-me sã... Nunca me detinha a observar ou acompanhar tais coisas.

Brasília se mexeu incomodo em sua cadeira pela mudança repentina no clima, Pedro apenas observava o nada pensativo.. Sua mente perdida em épocas passadas.

-...Eu sinceramente comecei a me interessar mais sobre o tema depois de alguns anos junto a uma escrava...Quando a conheci era uma criança ainda... Recentemente havia encontrado Paraná e não fazia menor ideia dos cuidados que um bebé precisava... Só sabia de observar que mulheres geralmente cuidavam de bebes... Ela parecia tão assustada... A mãe havia morrido no caminho ao nosso País, e o vendedor estava tentando vendê-la para ser reprodutora de novos escravos.

\- Mas você disse que era apenas uma criança! - Exclamou a capital horrorizado.

\- Por isso mesmo era vendida para isso - Respondeu com tranquilidade o paulistano - Era assim que as coisas funcionavam antigamente.

-É verdade... - Concordou São Pedro sem felicidade.

São Paulo levantou.

-...Ela costumava ter um irmão pequeno...Então sabia tão bem cuidar de um pequeno bebe...Eu observava encantado como ela fazia tais coisas... - Seu olhar era perdido, em suas próprias lembranças, em seu próprio passado - ...Os anos foram passando, ela foi envelhecendo...Surgiram Minas e Matt em nossas vidas e...Comecei a notar o quão linda era ela... A pele como um chocolate, os lábios como café - fechou os olhos recordando cada traço - Olhos tão negros como uma noite escura... Aaah, quando dei por mim estava completamente apaixonado...

Era algo chocante, pensava o brasiliense, a expressão sonhadora e carinhosa que o mais velho apresentava... Parecia até mesmo outra pessoa...Lançou um olhar de canto para o espírito, que apenas sorria com nostalgia.

-...Ela...É a escrava que você disse...Numa reunião há alguns anos atrás...Que deu seu primeiro beijo?

\- Vaya, vaya que boa memória você tem - O paulista abriu os olhos e encarou o mais novo -Exatamente, Sophia... A mulher da minha vida, a única que amei assim, e a que sempre amarei...Ela me fez desejar ser mortal, viver e morrer como um simples humano, ela me fez homem e eu a fiz mulher. E se não fosse o bastante, ainda foi uma mãe para meus pequenos... Naquele tempo eu era pouco mais que um adolescente nos primeiros passos da vida adulta... Mas ainda lembro como se sente...Na verdade, também deixei por algumas florestas que percorri meu nome e o dela num coração...- Admitiu um pouco envergonhado - Ossos do ofício imagino...

Brasília sorriu, Sampa era a última pessoa que ele pensou que um dia discutiria sobre amor.

\- ...Eu pensei que nunca mais voltaria a amar... - Confessou o menor.

\- Ah, fala daquela humana que te chamou para seu casamento? Alguns tem a grande fortuna na vida de encontrar o amor mais de uma vez - Terminou sorrindo com o mesmo carinho que demonstrava quando falava de seus pequenos.

-Ooooh amaste uma humana?! E nuncaaa me contasteee! Creí que eras teu confiiideeentee!

-...Sim, ela - Ignorou a birra do sulista que dava piruetas e fazia um discurso em revolta a omissão - ...Mas hoje em dia, não tenho certeza se era amor... Ou uma paixonite...

-...O que é uma paixonite?...Não ignorem o pobre espírito!~ - Fingia choro.

\- Talvez Brasília, talvez. Mas temos sempre que seguir em frente, se você ficar sempre olhando para trás pode acabar tropeçando. - Comentou caminhando em direção a porta - Montevidéu é uma bela mulher, e não possuí as desvantagens de um ser humano, eu super apoio vocês dois - Deu um piscadela, e saiu rindo da cara da capital, fechando a porta ao passar.

-...Ele é realmente muito diferente do que eu pensava...Você tinha razão São Pedro...São Pedro? - A ex capitania estava sentada num canto do quarto, com as bochechas infladas.

\- OOooh, agora consegue me ver, é? sou bom demais para abrir meu coração a um pobre espírito desencarnado.- Cruzou os braços, ainda de costas.

-...Melodramático...- Levantou-se indo buscar os papeis que o paulista deixou sobre a cama, todos finalizados - "A mulher da minha vida" ele disse..."A única que amei assim"...

-...Sim...E daí?

"A fortuna de encontrar o amor mais de uma vez" Pensou "A forma como sorriu..." Lembrou-se então do natal passado...O estranho sonho onde conheceu São Pedro, a expressão que São Paulo tinha estando junto de Rio de Janeiro...

Relacionamento entre Estados...O Tabú... A proibição.

" E não possuí as desvantagens de um ser humano"

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo...Conseguia entender São Paulo, e mesmo os outros Estados... Mas... O fato de compreender fazia de tudo menos errado...?

...Como capital...O que deveria fazer?

"Eu super apoio vocês dois"

...Mas se estivesse no lugar deles...O que faria?

São Pedro respirou fundo, desaparecendo no ar, deixando o mais novo perdido sozinho com os próprios pensamentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Num amanhecer dum velho mundo

Nasceu uma jovem, filha do infortúnio e da dor. Filha dos homens e escrava de tua própria raça.

Um dia ela conheceu um dos filhos da terra. Filho de um território e escravo de tua própria raça.

Ele deu-lhe sua vida, ela deu-lhe o desejo de morte.

Esta não é uma história de fortuna, é um conto de tragédia.

Filhos sem ventre foram a prova, de um amor que não deveria de ter existido.

Dois irmãos menores foram responsáveis.

Um para separá-los, outro por recolher os pedaços de um coração.

Esta não é um conto de fadas, é uma história de realidade.

Prego a Deus teu perdão, e ao homem que amei, peço-te teu pior castigo.

Por abandonar os filhos teus, os filhos meus

E este amor que ainda sinto."

-...É realmente muito bonito...- Espírito Santo não pode deixar de comentar, enquanto guiava o carro por uma estrada de terra - Mas bem triste... Foi isso que sua namorada humana te deu de Natal?

-...Na verdade não, ela me deu um vinho e eu um levro - O paranaense observava a foto de um antigo texto, o qual acabara de ler - ...Sei que não são grandes coisas...Mas estamos a namorar a pouco tempo de qualquer forma...Para ser sincero, achei que seria apenas caso de uma noite.

O carro se dirigia para a fazenda de Minas, onde seriam realizadas as festas de natal e ano novo, uma vez que o mineiro esta debilitado e não pode viajar por aí.

-Bem..É sempre bom ter alguém para passar alguns momentos juntos...Mas você não tem medo de acabar se apaixonando mesmo por ela...? Afinal...

-Os humanos são muito frágeis...Sei disso - Completou com ligeira impaciência - Sul já me alertou disso, e Bahia... Além do que, eu vi com meus próprios olhos tudo o que Sampa sofreu quando perdeu Sophia...Mas...

-...Mas...?- Incentivou.

-...Mas eu também tenho o direito de ser amado. -Terminou num tom seco, como se não permitisse contestações - Se ela gosta de mim, e eu gostar dela...Então não há nada de errado... É melhor ter um amor por pouco tempo, do que passar décadas sozinho...

O capixaba lançou um rápido olhar para o sulista antes de voltar a conduzir com um sorrisinho lateral.

-...Você realmente puxou muito São Paulo...Além de ambos terem personalidades muito fortes e orgulhosas...Isso e bom e ruim...Afinal, vocês passaram meses inteiros sem sequer se falar... - Paraná só mexeu em seu encosto desconfortável. - Mas pelo jeito você falou com Sul...Ele estava realmente muito chateado também.

-...Sul é muito sensível... Ele sempre se faz de forte, de maduro...Mas em realidade é muito fácil de machucar... As vezes tenho a impressão que ele ainda é só uma criança...

-...Sim...Você DEFINITIVAMENTE puxou São Paulo! -O paranaense lançou um olhar assassino ao capixaba, que apenas tossiu para disfarçar - ...Enfim...O que te levou a tentar a reconciliação com Sampa? Não vi qualquer um de vocês fazendo nenhum movimento para isso nos últimos meses...Ou vai me dizer que é forma do "Espírito de Natal"?

-...Não...Foi...Bem...A Soh que convenceu...Quando eu contei que tinha brigado com meu pai ela veio com esse texto que uma bisavó tinha escrito, ela me disse que era uma história que teve que ouvir centenas de vezes quando era criança... Pelo que eu entendi é a história de dois amantes que tiveram que se separar, mas eu não entendi bem o que significa filhos sem ventres...Soh disse que provavelmente eram crianças adotadas que o casal cuidava, pois a bisa dela sempre falava de umas crianças que cuidara e como sentia falta delas... Por isso quando soube da briga ela me deu um sermão e disse que nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer, e que provavelmente meu pai já era velho e ia morrer algum dia...

\- Basicamente ela fez terrorismo com você - Santo não pode deixar de rir - e conseguiu te convencer de fazer as pazes mesmo que seu pai seja imortal. Que mulher!

-B-bem... - O vermelho paranaense começava a vir a tona - Mesmo que ele seja...Lembrei dos sustos que ele já nos deu...E acabei me convencendo... Sei como Papa adora essas festas, não seria a mesma coisa se estamos brigados.

-...Então...Você realmente a ama...? - Ao longe começava a ver a fazenda do mineiro.

-...Eu ainda não sei... Mas me sinto bem ao lado dela... Como uma sensação familiar - Sorriu melancólico - ...Eu gosto disso.

-...Hmmm, se você está feliz, acho que é o que importa por enquanto. Mas por via das dúvidas, fale do namoro só depois que todos estiverem beem bebados... Va ajudar a convencer - Disse com sabedoria, como se proferisse um sábio conselho...

E talvez fosse mesmo um...

-.-..-.-.-.-.

\- Ele está dormindo agora - Rio de Janeiro deixava a mala que estava segurando sobre a mesa da sala, enquanto apontava para um quarto - Acordou meio zonzo então levei café para ele, seria pior se ele ficasse desidratado ou sei lá, mas em geral acredito que ele está melhorando. Até consegui fazê-lo parar de pular refeições.

-...Você...Cozinhou para ele...? - Questionou São Paulo em choque, colocando a outra mala que trouxera junto a que o carioca ajudou a transportar.

-Ué claro, desde o que aconteceu com a barragem de Mariana ele anda sempre enjoado, parece grávida, não tem condição de cozinhar assim. - Deu de ombros - E tu sabe muito bem que eu sei cozinhar, apesar de tu não deixar eu entrar na minha própria cozinha.

-...Eu não sei o que dizer...- Caçou a ponta do nariz ainda descrente.

-... O quê?! Tu achou que eu ia deixar ele sofrendo numa cama enquanto ignorava? Olha, eu não sou o fã número um de Minas, mas não o odeio, já te disse isso...Já disse a ele isso. Além do que, eu sei o quão importante ele é para tu...Sem contar pro Espi também, então... Eu tinha que cuidar dele e...

Porém não pode seguir, pois no instante seguinte o trouxe para perto com as mãos envolvendo sua cintura e roubou-lhe um beijo demandante, apaixonado e sedento. Recorrendo cada canto da boca carioca, fazendo-o relaxar os ombros, envolver o pescoço a sua frente e perder-se...Perder-se completamente até esquecer onde estava, o que fazia ou falava...Completamente preso naqueles lábios que o enfeitiçavam.

Quando suas bocas tiveram que separar-se por um pouco de ar, deixou escapar um pequeno gemido de satisfação por todo o ato.

-... Eu te amo Rio de Janeiro...- Escondeu o rosto no vão do ombro bronzeado - Eu não posso descrever o quão sortudo eu sou de ter vocês na minha vida...Todos vocês...

O fluminense acariciou os cabelos de seu amante, apreciando o sabor de suas palavras...Não era sempre que o mais velho era capaz de dizê-las. Mas ao mesmo tempo, sentia um grande aperto se intensificar em seu coração.

-...Tu...Ama demais seus pequenos, não é...

-...Eles são...Como os filhos que eu nunca tive...

-...Mas tu nunca o chama de "Filhos"...

-... Por que os filhos um dia abandonam os pais...-Agarrou a camisa do menor com força - ...E eu seria incapaz de viver sem eles... Ah, os céus sabem o quanto eu sofri com a emancipação deles...Mas...Agora sei que...Foi importante para eles, terem seu próprio espaço...

\- Ooh, isso significa que tu me perdoa pela decisão de emancipação do Paraná? - Brincou, já sabendo a resposta.

-Não, isso nunca. -Foi taxativo - Porém hoje sei que era necessário...

-Bem, já é alguma coisa...-Fechou os olhos encostando seu nariz sobre os fios negros para sentir seu cheiro doce - ...Eu também te amo...Muito. E talvez, ame esses moleques também...Tu fez...Um bom trabalho cuidando deles... - O aperto em seu peito se intensificava mais - ... Alguma vez...Tu pensou em...Desistir...?

\- Nunca. - Impôs firme, fazendo a pressão sobre o carioca aumentar - Eu não pensaria duas vezes em dar a minha vida por eles...Mesmo que houve momentos em que...- Lembrou-se do estado em que estava após ser preso na revolução... Naquela situação provavelmente não seria tão...Gentil com qualquer um deles.

-...Houve momentos que...?

-...Que notei que eles não precisavam de mim - Mentiu, embora isso também fosse verdade. Esse não era o momento nem o lugar para que confessasse que em algum momento chegou a desejar até mesmo a morte de seus pequenos para sua própria sobrevivência. Isso o envergonhava demais para trazê-lo em palavras.

...É uma pena, por que era justamente a confissão que Rio de Janeiro precisava ouvir, para aliviar sua própria culpa...

-...Tu é incrível Sampa... Eu nunca seria tão...Forte - E beijou aqueles cabelos cor da noite, tentando concentrar-se na sensação do corpo quente contra o seu.

E esquecer o sentimento de ter um grande buraco feito de culpa e arrependimento corroendo seu coração.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-...Então...

-Então...

O clima era tenso, e quase possível de ser cortado com uma faca cega. Paraná e São Paulo estavam de pé um em frente ao outro, enquanto Rio, Santo e Matt que chegou pouco depois estavam sentados na larga mesa da cozinha, esperando um desfecho para toda a situação.

-..Faz um...Tempo...- Recomeçou o paulista.

-...Sim...Uns meses...

-...É...

-...É...Engraçado...Que...Estejamos aqui de novo...No mesmo lugar - No minimo irônico, pensava o sulista.

-...Tem razão.

-...Então...Eu...

-...Você...

\- AH! PELO AMOR! - Levantou repentinamente Rio de Janeiro - Eu estou com fome! Ainda temos que cozinhar a ceia, será que dá pra apressar isso aí?!

-...OCÊ VAI COZINHAR MAMA!? - Quase berrou Matt impressionado, e mesmo Paraná parecia assustado com a informação.

-Qualé cês dois! Eu cozinho quase tão bem quanto o pai-mãe de vocês!- Colocou as mão na cintura - E se eu não o faço mais vezes é por que ELE não me deixa.

\- É verdade.

-Então! Se é tão difícil pra vocês, deixa que eu termino isso, Espi me ajuda! - O capixaba estranhou, mas levantou mesmo assim, posicionando-se ao lado do sulista.

O fluminense tomou os braços do paulistano e começou a falar como se o estivesse dublando, enquanto movia as mãos dele fazendo exageradas gesticulações.

\- Aaah meu pequeno Pah! Eu senti taaanto a sua faltaa, por favooor me perdoe por ser tãaao cabeça dura, idiota, orgulhoso e imb-

-...Rio...- Uma aura negra de ódio começava a rodear o paulistano - E eu não gesticulo tanto assim!

\- Eu acho que está bem fiel - Cantarolou Matt feliz observando o espetáculo.

\- Hãaa... - Apesar de um pouco assustado, Espírito Santo foi para trás do paranaense e fez o mesmo, porém sem os gestos, apenas a dublagem, com uma tentativa de sotaque - Aaah mein papa, eu o perdoo! Eu também vós amo!Nós dois erramos! Mas é natal, vamos a esquecer nostras diferenças!

\- E-eu não falo assim! - O loiro começava a ficar vermelho como uma bolinha de natal.

\- Tudo bem! O importante é que somos uma família! -E dito isso empurrou o mais velho, Santo fez o mesmo, mas com sua força apenas conseguiu que o mais novo desse um passo, mas foi o suficiente.

Ambos se encontraram num atropelado abraço, mas como Mato Grosso levantou e começou a aplaudir a performasse, ou tentativa de uma, ficaram sem graça o suficiente e decidiram se abraçar mesmo.

\- Ótimo, agora vamos nos dividir, um grupo faz os salgados, outro os doces e alguém acorde o Minas, quero ver todo mundo trabalhando, um dois um dois! - Rio de Janeiro começou a bater as palmas sem esperar resposta - E é pra já!

\- E quem foi que te apontou como o líder?- Ironizou Santo.

\- Eu me prontifico a raspar as panelaaas! - Saltitou Matt.

\- Sua colaboração é comovente Matt - Brincou Paraná, ainda sem graça.

-Bem, vamos começar de uma vez, se não vai chegar o natal e vamos acabar comendo pão com manteiga! - Terminou São Paulo seguindo o fluminense.

Um pouco afastado, observando tudo do batente da porta, Minas Gerais sorriu sutilmente.

\- Fico feliz que eles tenham se resolvido...

\- Eu não sei se hoje es o último dia que fico aqui, então segui São Paulo, queria passar mais um tempo com meu irmão mais velho, e acabei esquecendo que tu podes verme - São Pedro sorriu para o mineiro - Tu cresceste tanto... Mas...Preciso te perguntar algo...Essa...Essa menina que está seguindo Rio...

Os dois voltaram o olhar para uma pequena menina loira que observava sem expressão o carioca enquanto ele observava alguns livros de receitas.

Minas a observou preocupado, então voltou-se para o espírito, finalmente tendo alguém para expressar seus receios...

-...Seu nome é Estado de Guanabara...E aparentemente, Rio a matou...

Mas que corte de cena heim!

Feliz ano novo galera! Nos vemos em 2016!


	20. Cap XX - Um conto sobre decisões

**E aí meu povo lindo S2**

**Mais uma vez, lamento a demora por este capítulo, como disse no aviso anterior tive transtornos mil incluindo até uma operação inesperada...**

**Mas enfim! Demorou, mas aqui estou XD (Rimou!)**

**Lembrando também...! Este é o último capítulo em que valerá o desafio dos mistérios! Então não percam tempo e façam suas apostas ;D**

**Agradecimentos aos comentários de "HeyHeyHey" (seu comentário seria para participar do desafio de mistérios?)  
Macieira/Árvore, Caqui de brigadeiro  
E especias a Ju do Vale e minha linda desenhista Clara pela ajuda para finalizar esse capítulo!**

Preparem os corações e** boa leitura ;D **

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Capítulo XX - Um conto sobre decisões**

Você já teve alguma vez na vida a impressão de que estava fazendo tudo errado? Estava fazendo tudo errado ou simplesmente tinha medo de escolher outro caminho?

Preocupado demais com que os outros pensam, aqueles que você ama ou amou. Então, você deveria tentar pensar apenas pensar por si mesmo, seja egoísta uma vez, e tome sua decisão.

Minas manteve os olhos fechados, pensando nos acontecimentos dos últimos dias

O clima entre São Paulo e Paraná estava um pouco complicado no começo, até que Matt conseguiu convencê-los a conversar e se desculpar de verdade. Para a surpresa do sulista, o paulistano foi o primeiro a pedir desculpas, alegando que estava ficando velho, e que como Paraná era o mais velho de seus meninos, sempre exigia demais dele.

"Eu sempre pensava que se eu desaparecesse como São Pedro, deveria fazer você ser forte o suficiente para olhar por todos em meu lugar..." Argumentou enquanto alimentava Cometa no curral.

Esse tempo com Brasília o fez perceber, recordar-se, que mesmo Estados - ou distritos federais - precisam ser apenas humanos de vez em quando, independente da idade que realmente possuíam. Viver com a atual capital era como voltar no tempo... Porém com a possibilidade de ser mais compreensivo e prestativo, uma vez que nesse tempo ele não precisava se preocupar em explorar terrar e atacar espanhóis. Foi quase impossível decifrar a resposta sem graça sussurrada e bilíngue de Paraná para esta confissão, mas aparentemente foi suficiente para o mais velho, que o abraçou enquanto o cometa observava a cena curioso. Depois disso as coisas melhoraram...Em parte, Rio de Janeiro ainda estava distante de tudo e de todos, como se estivesse perdido em seu próprio mundo, de vez em quando saindo para dar alguma resposta monossilábica ou para corresponder um beijo, sequer manifestou qualquer reação de ciúmes quando seu namorado começou a alardear sobre como os dias com o brasiliense estavam sendo.

Se não fosse pelas ocupações da festa natalina, e logo o corre corre para o ano novo, provavelmente o paulista teria dado mais relevância a esse fato. Mas nada disso passou por alto pelo mineiro ou São Pedro que havia tentado inúmeras vezes conversar com a pequena Guanabará, sem qualquer sucesso. Parecia que qualquer brisa logo levaria o fluminense ao chão, sua pele assumindo um tom doente quase tão pálido quanto o de Rio Grande do Sul. Porém o pior era ver como fingia que tudo estava perfeitamente bem para São Paulo, Espírito Santo ou mesmo Matt e Paraná. Vez ou outra fazendo suas brincadeiras, simulando escanda-los, atribuindo a aparência desgastada aos preparativos para a Olimpíada. Chegava a ser doloroso o quão bem sabia fingir que não estava a ponto de quebrar em pedaços.

"- Ele mudou muito" - Comentou o espírito com tristeza enquanto via como o carioca dava a desculpa que precisava arrumar seu fabuloso cabelo, para afastar-se de todos por alguns instantes para ir fumar.

De nada adiantava negar...O mineiro estava cada vez mais preocupado com o mais velho.

Talvez não fosse os melhores amigos do mundo, mas mentiria se dissesse que o odiava profundamente, um pequeno rancor, ciúmes ou mesmo inveja era possível...Porém...Depois desses últimos meses era quase impossível se manter indiferente as tentativas do carioca de...Digamos..."fazer as pazes".

Isso, por um lado irritava terrivelmente Minas, essa habilidade de conquistar as pessoas sem problemas, enquanto ele mal sabia o que fazer com Santo, que foi seu melhor amigo por séculos...Era tão injusto.

No entanto, por outro... O fluminense parecia realmente disposto a ajudá-lo, embora do seu modo, se o incrivelmente vergonhoso dia no puteiro não fosse um indicativo válido, ainda existiam todos esses dias que se sentiu doente e enjoado desde o pior acidente ecológico de sua história acontecer,e Rio sempre esteve lá, mesmo que de forma atrapalhada, tentando cuidar dele.

Tinha uma grande dívida agora com o carioca, e isso era inegável...

E assim os dias passaram, chegando o aniversário de São Paulo ao fim do mês de janeiro. Toda a família foi reunida, inclusive Bahia e Rio Grande do Sul, tirando as brigas ocasionais entre gaúcho e paulistano, tudo parecia ocorrer bem.

Mas enquanto praticamente babava sobre Rio Sul, São Pedro apontou que o mesmo parecia estar perturbado com alguma coisa...Isso ficou de lado, porém, quando Matt entrou despavorido no salão do hotel onde todos estavam hospedados para informar que Rio de Janeiro havia desmaiado na varanda.

Após esse incidente as coisas só pioraram, o carioca passava a maior parte do tempo na cama, São Paulo estava de todo jeito tentando convencer Brasil a realocá-lo para o lado da ex-capital, mas a resposta nunca vinha. Enquanto isso, Brasília, a muito pesar, aceitou a realocação provisória depois que São Pedro lhe explicou toda a situação.

Agora, o carnaval recém havia passado...E embora mesmo Minas tenha comemorado um pouco nos últimos dias, sentindo-se bem melhor do que no período das festas de fim de ano onde era o fluminense que olhava por ele, não conseguia tirar da cabeça essa sensação de incapacidade, ao imaginar que no quarto ao lado Rio parecia apenas continuar a definhar, sem ninguém ser capaz de fazer nada para impedir. ...

-Eu simplesmente não sei mais o que fazer - Espírito Santo repentinamente entrou no quarto, com uma expressão frustrada - Achei que o Carnaval, mais que qualquer outra coisa, animaria ele! -Sentou na beirada da cama - ...Como você está hoje Mih?

-Ooooh veja soh - Fingiu surpresa o mineiro sentando-se no leito - Ocê lembrô di mim. Achei qui só tinha oíus pru seu fratrello agora.

Santo sorriu, engatinhando na cama até o mais novo.

-Não seja melodramático Minas! Acho que deixamos você muito tempo com o Rio. Pegou a mania das crises de ciúme dele, foi? - Sentou-se ao seu lado.

-...Talvez - Sorriu misterioso, enquanto observava os contornos do belo rosto contrario - Eu diria qui a culpa é mais sua, porém.

\- Ué, minha? - Deu as costas ao mineiro, que começou a massageá-las devagarinho - Hmm...Eu sou um enfermeiro tão bom assim? Pra ser disputado?

\- O melhor eu diria - Intensificou os movimentos sob os ombros rígidos, inspirando o doce cheiro de café que desprendia do mais velho -... E ocê sabe, eu nunca fui boum de dividir...

Uma das mãos subiu para o queixo capixaba, atraindo-o para trás sutilmente para que seus lábios se vissem instigados num beijo doce e breve.

-Hmmm~ E os suas massagens não ficam muito atrás...- Suspirou Santo assim que se separaram.

Minas ia dizer alguma coisa, mas a voz de São Paulo chamando o capixaba acabou interrompendo.

-...Eu...Vou ver o que ele quer - Sorriu sem graça - Talvez tenha conseguido algum avanço e tal.

O mineiro suspirou fundo e afirmou com a cabeça, fazendo menção de sair da cama.

-...Eu vou me trocar, já me sinto melhor...

-...Certo, logo mais vamos comer, te espero na sala?

Santo só conseguiu um 'uhum' antes de se retirar e ir até o paulistano. O mais novo continuou parado, ao lado da cama revendo em sua cabeça o último momento que tiveram...Aaah, as vezes realmente, realmente sentia falta de quando Espi era invisível e apenas dele...

Se ao menos tivesse dado o valor na hora certa...Agora tinha que se contentar com as migalhas que sobravam das várias e várias pessoas que o capixaba precisava dividir sua atenção.

Tocou os próprios lábios, tendo a impressão de que tremiam, seu coração ainda estava instável. Suspirou mais uma vez, porém sem tristeza.

A aventura no bordel só comprovou o óbvio. Deitou com uma mulher e até um homem...Ambos muito bonitos e absolutamente sensuais...Mas em seus devaneios só imaginava tê-lo em seus braços, sua boca, seu corpo, seu coração.

Estava apaixonado por Espi, não tinha mais dúvidas disso.

Agora, como provar seu ponto?

Enquanto isso, o dito Santo sentava-se ao lado de um carioca abatido num outro quarto da casa.

Ele estava de cabeça baixa fazendo com que os longos cabelos ocultassem seu rosto , cotovelos apoiados sobre o joelho, sem camisa, o que evidenciava sua pele pálida.

\- Bom dia flor do dia! Resolveu voltar ao mundo dos conscientes? - Não recebeu qualquer resposta, deixando seu sorriso morrer -...Rio, você sabe que eu te considero meu irmão...

-... Sim, sei. - Respondeu simplesmente.

-...Eu estou preocupado contigo, todos estão...Até mesmo Minas! E olha que ele é cabeça dura!

-...E ele está melhor...? - Desviou do tema.

-...Sim, cada dia mais forte, mais corado e eu diria que até mais expressivo - Sorriu de lado - M-mas isso não vem ao caso, não mude de assunto!

-...Tu devia dar uma nova chance pra ele - Isso realmente surpreendeu o capixaba. Enquanto ele tentava processar a informação o fluminense puxou seu cabelo para trás de forma desajeitada, para poder procurar algo numa cómoda de cabeceira.

\- Como é que é?! - Perguntou exaltado - VOCÊ, de todas as pessoas, me dizendo para dar ao MINAS uma chance?

Rio deu de ombros, vetando importância, conseguindo tirar uma caixa de cigarros e um isqueiro da gaveta.

\- Morei com ele os últimos meses, ele não é tão ruim quanto eu pensava. Só é idiota mesmo - Acendeu o fumo - Tu precisa parar de cuidar dos outros e ter alguém pra cuidar de tu, o mesmo vale pra ele. - Tragou fundo, sem encarar o mais velho.

-...O que te dissemos sobre fumar...? - Questionou afastando-se um pouco na cama.

\- Eu não tenho mais cinquenta anos. E isso me relaxa um pouco - Virou-se pela primeira vez ao outro - Tu tem medo que Minas faça besteira de novo...?

\- Eu não estou aqui para discutir a minha vida pessoal Rio...

\- Quem está desviando o assunto agora? - Sorriu de lado, parecendo o malandro de sempre. - Eu sei que não estou nos meus melhores dias, mas não quero falar sobre isso.

-Rio!

\- Eu disse que NÃO - Disse a última palavra com força, assustando o capixaba. Respirou fundo -...Desculpa...É só...Algo que preciso resolver sozinho...

-Mas eu sou-

\- Ainda assim - Disse sem emoção - Eu já tomei minha decisão...E sei que muitos vão ficar contra mim...Então por favor...

-...Por favor...- Instigou apreensivo.

\- Continue sendo meu irmão quando tudo isso acabar.

\- Mas o que é que você vai-

-Apenas confie em mim.

-...Eu vou gostar do que você vai fazer...?

-...Provavelmente vai querer me matar...Outros vão ficar muito irritados comigo, até magoados... E outros decididamente vão tentar me matar.

-...E Sampa?

-...- Fechou os olhos - Eu tenho até medo de descobrir...Mas será melhor para nós dois...Acredite...Eu não posso mais viver essa 'farsa'.

-...'Farsa'...Mas o quê...- Então seus olhos ampliaram em compreensão -Você NÃO PODE estar pensando em...!

Rio de Janeiro sorriu tristemente, levantando-se da cama.

-Eu só quero que eles sejam felizes, mesmo que...-Não conseguiu terminar, apagando o cigarro jogando-o fora, guardando o isqueiro no bolso e saindo do quarto.

Espírito Santo ainda ficou no local por algum tempo, pensando se podia evitar a catástrofe que estava vindo... Mas apesar do que Pernambuco ou Pará pudessem acreditar, ele não tinha solução para tudo.

-.-.-.-.-

As coisas não andavam nada bem pelo nordeste.

Além da seca, um mosquito complicado, novas doenças para se preocupar, o corte de gastos estava enlouquecendo alguns.

-... Norte, já faz mais de dois meses que ele está aqui conosco...Uma hora tu vais a ter que acostumar-se. - Maranhão repetia pela centésima vez, enquanto cortava alguns legumes e escutava seu quase marido reclamando de sua...Visita.

\- Mas ele é irritante! Desprezível! Psicopata! E...E...Ainda por cima é...

\- Gay, é, conforme-se com isso amor - Ceará entrava na cozinha como se nada, indo até a bancada - Precisa de ajuda Mah? Tô num tédio, em casa eu fazia di tudo sabe.

\- Ah, bem...

\- Há! Claro, no mínimo vocês nem sequer educaram Paraíba direito, para ao menos saber cozinhar? - O Rio Grandense cortou encarando as costas do menor.

\- ...Se Ìba sabe cozinhar? Bixinho, até sabe - Continuou tranquilo erguendo as mangas para ajudar sua meia-irmã - Mah eu gostu du trabalho di casa sabe, me mantém ocupado.

\- Não tem vergonha de dizer que é a mulher da casa é?! Aaaah, deixe-me adivinhar! Ô Boyzinho é a empregadinha de Pernambuco?

-...Norte, Tu estás sendo muito grosseiro agora.

\- Vixi, cê é meio abestado, né Norte? Eu tenho uma peixeira no méio das minhas pernas, não tem comu mesmo me chamá pelo femeninu. Mas se Perna me tem de empregadO?...Na verdade não, se não o homi me pagava...Bem que a ideia não é tão da ruim...Ainda mais nessa crise, não acha Mah...?

A maranhense apenas deu um sorrisinho de resposta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Ahh...Se a saudade matasse, no túmulo eu já vivia, há muito eu já residia, mas continuo no impasse, se o meu amor voltasse, essa saudade morria...A mim não perturbaria...-Pernambuco recitava sozinho, deitado numa rede, fazendo círculos com o dedo no chão.

Piauí, não muito longe dali, observava a cena enquanto ajudava Paraíba com alguns panfletos contra a Dengue.

-...Ele...Num vai?

\- Hmmm? - Ela parou de contar os papeis que tinha em mãos para olhar para o meio-irmão - Ah, ele? Não, deixa ele aí, melhô qui não atrasa nóis.

-...Mas...Hã...Ele tá bem?

-Ah, ele tá cum saudadi do homi dele, quando fica assim começa a fazer cordel. Mas pra quase dois meses, té qui ele tá aguentando bem.

-...Bem? - Voltou a olhar para ele.

-...A vida era um mar de rosa, cantando e falando prosa, na vida eu tinha alegria…- Soltou um longo suspiro - ... O que cê anda fazendo Ce...

-...E pra vocês isso é...Normal...?- Apontou chocado.

-...Veja bem..."normal!...Talvez num seja a melho palavra...Mas pra gente é comum, Pe e Ce são muito próximos, e convivem desde qui Perna tomou Ce de Paris. Eu num sei te explicar comu, mas os dois cairão no amor. E desde então é assim...Verdade seja dita, Pe é muito dependente.

Ela observou como o menor parecia contrariado com tudo isso.

-... Quanto tempo vivendu aqui cê vai precisar pra se desintoxica das besteira qui norte te falava? - Ela sorriu compreensiva vendo como ele ficava irritado a menção do outro - Sei que o Cabra não é de todo ruim, e ele cuida bem de cê e Mah, só qui ocê tem qui saber qui nem tudo que eli fala pode ser ditu como "verdade". Perna já te explicô um milhão de vezes qui ele num tem nenhuma doença ô algo assim.

-S-sim, com peixeira e tudo - Engoliu em seco.

\- E ocê ainda devi di lembra o sermãoh que São Paulo te deu. É só uma questão de deixá essas coisas estrarem na tua cabeça homi. Tocantins é boa gente, vocês se dariam bem juntos, não deixem os outros decidirem o que é melhô pra ocês. Cês devem tomar suas próprias decisões.

-...É...Acho que...Cê tem razão...- Apertou os panfletos com força - O que...Eu sinto pelo To...N-na verdade...Na verdade...N-não...Não ...

-Pode falar, num vou te morder...

-...Certo...É só que...Ele é homem e...Eu pensei que...Mas na verdade...É estranho, mas eu ainda o amo...Ele deve me odiar agora, mas... Quando penso nele eu só...Imagino em como eu posso me desculpar...

\- Decidir na sua cabeça que cê não está fazendo nada errado já é um bom começo.

-...É...Acho que sim...-Sorriu sutilmente - Foi bom que...Brasil decidiu que eu ficasse com vocês...No final...

-Aaah bestão, isso é coisa do Ceará, tenho certeeeeeza, cê ficar aqui e ele lá com Norte. Deve estar atormentando o homi atéeee deixa o cabra louco.

\- M-mas como ele poderia?!

\- Sinceramente? Não faço ideia, só sei que quandu o cabra quer, ele faz!

ama sofre calado, meu peito é tristeza e dor, tornando-se um sofredor…Porque não tem ao seu lado, seu amor mais desejado...Pra viver não tem ação…Seu mundo vira ilusão…A tristeza a mente invade…No silêncio da saudade! Só quem fala é o coração...! ...Aaah, meu Ce...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Eu não queria que tu estivesse passando por essa situação To...

-...Eu tento, eu juro que tento esquecer ele...Mas...ARGH! - Bateu a cabeça contra a mesa de centro.

Pará suspirou, observando seu pequeno.

-...Esquecer um grande amor não é fácil To...

\- Eu não queria que fosse fácil! - Lamentou deitando sua cabeça -...Só possível.

-...Eu...Não sei te dizer se é...- Batucou os dedos no braço do sofá, observando o mais novo sentado no outro extremo - ...Possível...Eu...Realmente nunca consegui superar o que sentia pela Iara...

-...E no final, vocês acabaram juntos...- Suspirou com tristeza - ...Se eu ao menos fosse normal como vocês...

\- Eu te proíbo de dizer isso Estado do Tocantins! - Alegou com força e autoridade, sobressaltando o mais novo.

\- O que ele está tentando dizer - Amazonas apareceu por trás do mais velho, envolvendo seu pescoço com seus braços - É que cê não tem que pensar assim, talvez o 'normal' seja ser hetero, mas mesmo se for você não tem que ver o fato de você ser diferente como algo ruim, ou mesmo errado.

-...É...Isso que tu quis dizer Pa? - Questionou o pequeno levantando o rosto.

\- Hãaa...Éeee...Digamos que si- AI!

\- E que você tem que mostrar para esse idiota do Piauí que...VOCÊ É BOM DEMAIS PARA ELE E QUE ELE NÂO TE MERECE E VAI MORRER SOZINHO!

-...Amazonas...Ocê tá...Enforcando ele...

-..AH! Desculpa! Força do hábito! Haha

\- Desculpa?! - Pará se virou inconformado - Força do hábito?! E que tipo de conselho é esse?! Eu nunca diria algo assim ao To!

\- Claro que não, cê é um frouxo.

\- ÊEEGUA! É o quê?! Repete isso! - E ela saiu rindo - Volte aqui Iara! Repita isso na minha cara! - E foi atrás dela.

-...A definição de normal tampouco encaixa neles - Comentou para ninguém Tocantins recostando no sofá - ...Mas...Eu acho que...Não...Eu já tomei minha decisão!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Onde é que você estava?! Agora você simplesmente aparece, some, aparece. some! No natal eu realmente, realmente pensei que você tinha ido embora para sempre! E do nada você volta e me diz "E aí?" Onde raios você aprendeu a falar assim?!

-...Eu achei que na atualidade esse aqui fosse um País livre... E 'na boa' todas as capitais hão de gritar assim? Lisboa quase nos ensurdecia, e Bahia tinha altos tons quando se propunha.

\- 'Na boa'...?! ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ ANDANDO!?

\- Relaxa truta! - O espírito cruzou as pernas em pleno ar - Só estou seguindo a vibe.

-...Aaargh! - Brasília fechou a porta do quarto na cara da antiga capitania, mas ele atravessou a madeira mesmo assim - ...E eu que achava difícil te entender antes...

\- Eu só estou a analisar como andas Rio...Agradeço-te por deixar Sampa encontrá-lo...Esses dois se-

\- Se conhecem a séculos, sei, sei...Já entendi... - Sentou na cama de mal humor. - Mesmo eu sei que Rio anda estranho...Mas não volte a sumir assim.

\- Eres demasiado novo para ser minha mãe pequeno.

\- Estou falando sério! - Jogou um travesseiro que atravessou o homem.

-Eu também! - Defendeu-se.

São Pedro desceu, sentando-se na cama ao lado do mais novo.

\- Mas por que é que estás tão nervoso...?

\- Se você estivesse aqui você saberia! - Bradou, mas logo respirou fundo e tentou se acalmar - ...As capitais...N-nosso pai disse que EU que tenho que decidir onde cada uma vai ficar...E ele quer que cada uma fique com um Estado!

\- ...Hmmm...Hã, os estrangeiros...Lembro... Vais a ser...Engraçado rever Lisboa depois de tanto tempo - Meditou com a mão no queixo -... Em quantos mesmo vocês são hoje em dia?

-...Vinte e sete contando comigo...-Engoliu em seco - ...E são trinta Capitais...As que virão...

\- Então alguém vai ter que ficar com mais de um...Mas não es uma matemática muito complexa.

\- ESSE NÃO É O PROBLEMA! - Apertou a calça com os dedos da mão na altura do joelho - ...Como eu...Eu não conheço todos...E se eu...Colocar algum com um Estado e eles se estranharem...E...discutirem e...Brigarem e...CAUSAREM UMA GUERRA!

\- Como eres melodramático...

\- MAS É POSSÍVEL!

\- No meu tempo, resolvíamos os impasses de forma muito simples e eficaz.

-...Tá, e como era? Desenhando nas paredes da caverna? - Caçoou bagunçando o próprio cabelo nervoso.

\- Como eres insensível! Não! Nós sacávamos nossas espingardas e aquele que fosse o mais rápido tinha a razão!

Brasília abaixou as mãos, observando-o chocado.

-...Não pode estar falando sério...

\- Mas estou! Eu e Sampa o fizemos incontáveis vezes. Ele geralmente tinha razão, mas eu tenho os meus pontos - Gabou-se.

\- ...Certeza que você não morreu por isso?

\- Eu não morri, eu desapareci -Corrigiu - E sim, tenho certeza.

-...Não acho que isso não dê guerra hoje em dia...

\- ...Infelizmente, mas 'fica frio', eu te ajudo a separar as Capitais! Devo de conhecer algumas, e ouvir falar de outras. O mundo não deve ter mudado tanto quanto a esto, ademais Lisboa era um professor bem rigoroso. E pensais bem! Tens a oportunidade de usar-se dessa oportunidade para ter um tempo com tua 'gatinha, mano'!

\- SÉRIO! ONDE VOCÊ APRENDEU ESSAS COISAS! - Berrou, ruborizando contrariado.

No corredor, Mato Grosso do Sul suspirava contrariado, Brasília parecia cada dia mais louco...E ele não conseguia fazer nada para ajudar...

-...E agora ainda por cima São Paulo foi embora... - Suspirou novamente, voltando-se para a cozinha, sem deixar de divagar sobre quando dividiam o mesmo teto e o paulista o ajudava a cozinhar.

Se ao menos tivesse tido a coragem de se declarar antes de que ele e Rio...Claro, provavelmente ele não tinha chances...Mas...

E se...

Talvez Sampa goste de homens de cabelo cumprido...Ele definitivamente tinha uma boa juba!...E tinha olhos claros também...

Mas e se ele preferisse olhos azuis?

Talvez...Se usasse lentes...E tomasse um bronze...Quem sabe...E seguiu perdido em seus devaneios enquanto cantarolava na cozinha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eu dormi bem~~ - Paraná espreguiçou-se enquanto observava o corpo nu ao seu lado.

Sua namorada humana ainda dormia placidamente, de lado, com um doce sorriso no rosto. Sua pele morena, cabelos cacheados, corpo escultural. Não tinha as maiores medidas, era verdade, mas sua personalidade forte compensava tudo isso...Algo nela de alguma forma o fazia sentir-se como...Em casa...Era estranho... Uma sensação familiar.

Esticou-se, decidindo lavar o rosto sem acordá-la, foi quando notou uma ligação perdida em seu celular, ao lado da cama.

Tomou o aparelho e desceu até o primeiro andar, sentando próximo ao lago que possuía em sua casa para poder atender a ligação com mais comodidade.

-Bom dia Matt, aconteceu alguma coisa? - Questionou aproveitando o vento que batia contra seu corpo semi nu.

\- Desculpa te ligar tão cedo Pah, eu recebi uma mensagem de Minas de que Rio parece um pouco melhor hoje, e achei melhor te passar. Sei que ocê também estava preocupado.

-... Bem...Foi repentino... Eu só achei estranho - Desviou o foco coçando a ponta do nariz sem graça.

\- Pode admitir que também gosta dele Pah, ninguém vai ti condenar por isso. E ele te ajudou a fazer as pazes com Mama - Franziu o rosto ao ouvir a risada do menor - De qualquer forma, Minas também parece estar muito melhor, as coisas parecem finalmente estar dando certo.

-...SIm, parece que sim - Observou distraído como a folha de uma árvore caia até a superfície do lago. - Mas cê não parece tão tranquilo assim...

-...Eu não sei...Minas parece estar escondendo algo...Sinto isso desde o Natal...Estou com um mal pressentimento quanto a isso...Pareci qui...Ele recebeu outra daquelas...Visitas...

-...Visitas...? - E a compreensão se espalhou pelo seu rosto - Quer dizer...Um Espírito? Ora Matt...Acredita mesmo nisso?

-...Paraná - Começou num tom sério, que sempre arrepiava o sulista...Parecia muito fora do personagem - ... Ele fala dessas coisas desde criança... Não acha que ele mentiria por tanto tempo, não é? Nenhuma necessidade de atenção pode durar tanto tempo!

-...Bem...É, talvez... Mas o que poderíamos fazer...?- Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, meditando - Mesmo que seja verdade, nem eu nem você conseguimos ver...Essas coisas... Não podemos ajudar se isso estiver incomodando mesmo o Minas...

\- Nós não...Mas tem quem pode...

-...Quem? - Abriu os olhos, desconfiado.

-... Ocê ouviu sobre a reunião internacional, as capitais que virão para cá... Isso inclui Londres imagino, ocês tem uma certa intimidade, não é? E ele vê essas coisas, não vê? Ocê mesmo disse que as vezes ele parece falar sozinho como Minas fazia! Talvez...Ele possa nos ajudar...

Paraná avaliou a possibilidade. pesando os prós e contras enquanto Mato Grosso esperava calmamente do outro lado da linha. Não era uma ideia de toda ruim...E se existia nesse mundo outro alguém que via esses tais seres sobrenaturais, com certeza era Londres...

Embora podia ser também que os séculos apenas o haviam enlouquecido, ao menos era o que os outros europeus falavam sobre isso.

-...Bem...É uma possibilidade... Tudo bem Matt, você me convenceu, quando essa reunião acontecer, eu falarei com Londres... Se isso te deixa mais tranquilo.

Ouviu um longo suspiro de alívio do outro lado.

-...Obrigado irmãozão...De verdade.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

\- Já é décima mensagem que eu mando para o Paraná e ele SIMPLESMENTE ignora!

-...E daí? Tu o ignoraste por meses quando ele te beijou no natal passado...

-...Bem, sim...Mas...Depois nos entendemos! Quero dizer, ele devia estar bêbado e não fazia ideia do que estava fazendo... Por isso, ficamos bem! Pah não é dessas coisas...Sei disso, ele é só um homem inocente!

-...Há, claro - Bufou Rio Grande do Sul sem paciência. Voltando a ler o seu jornal.

-...É verdade! Por isso estou preocupada...Ele pode estar sendo enganado por uma piranha qualquer! Que só liga para a aparência e o dinheiro dele! - Santa Catarina andava de um lado para outro da sala enquanto imaginava as possibilidades - ...Ela pode estar enrolando ele com palavras doces... Ou ele pode ser educado demais para terminar e acabar magoando-a! E assim ele está sofrendo dentro desse relacionamento! PRECISAMOS fazer alguma coisa sul!

-...Ou, ele simplesmente está beijando a sua rapariga que acabou de acordar depois de uma noite de sexo. - Pós indiferente.

\- Pahzinho não é assim!

\- Pelo amor Santa! - O mais novo abaixou o jornal impaciente - Paraná é um homem, um HOMEM feito! Não um ursinho de pelúcia!

\- Vai me dizer que tu não te preocupas nem um pouquinho? - Questionou irritada colocando as mãos na cintura - Tu tampouco a conheceu!

\- Ele é grandinho, sabe se virar - Deu de ombros - E não era exatamente isso que ele queria? Viver a própria vida, sem nós para atrapalhar.

\- Tu ainda está mexido com o que ele disse quando brigou com Sampa? - Ela amenizou o tom de voz.

\- Ele deixou tudo bem claro naquela ocasião - Jogou o jornal de qualquer jeito do outro lado do sofá.

-...Foi só da boca pra fora, tu sabes disso...Afinal ele é nosso irmão.

\- Ele NÃO é nosso irmão - Colocou taxativo se levantando - Tu e ele só inventaram essa história para me consolar da morte de Pedro, e continuaram com essa farsa para me impedir de tentar outro movimento separatista. Mas sabe? Eu CANSEI de brincar de casinha.

Sem mais se levantou e saiu do cômodo, deixando a catarinense aflita para trás.

Ela soltou um grito frustrado e se jogou no sofá.

\- ... Nossa família está simplesmente se desintegrando! - Bufou, abraçando as próprias pernas sob o estofado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Minas e Espirito Santo estavam sentados na mesa de jantar do mineiro no meio da cozinha. Já fazia algum tempo que São Paulo e Rio de Janeiro estavam no quarto conversando e eles não sabiam exatamente o que esperar.

\- Bem...No melhor dos casos eles vão pra cama e começamos a ouvir seus gemidos...- Começou Espi.

-...Esse é o melhor dos casos? - Questionou sarcástico - Nem quero imaginar o pior então...

\- Eles começam a atirar um no outro...?

\- Não, só São Pedro fazia isso com Sampa...

\- Quebrar a cama então...

-Isso seria muito ruim...Mah eu ia fazer eles pagar com certeza - Afirmou com um brilho malicioso no olhar - Claro, com alguns jurozinhos a mais.

\- Haha! Não esperava menos de ti Mih! - Bateu a mão em seu ombro.

Minas a agarrou com os dedos, acariciando-a com seu polegar.

-...Estou feliz que ocê está aqui.

\- Aaah...Hãa...Éeeeh, eu estava...Preocupado com vocês - Desviou o olhar sem graça, porém sem se desvencilhar do carinho - ... Eu amo vocês dois afinal...

-...Hé, é impressionante como eu sempre tenhu que dividir o amor das pessoas mais especiais pra mim com esse carioca...- Resmungou.

\- Mas eu- Virou-se e teve seus lábios tomados de um arrebato.

-...Mas dessa vez eu não planejo perder...

Santo, encarando um tanto perdido o mais novo não pode deixar de lembrar o que o fluminense lhe disse mais cedo naquele dia...

-... Minas... -Colocou a outra mão sobre a bochecha morena - ... Nos fizemos muita coisa errada...

-...Eu, ocê quer dizer - Abaixou a cabeça.

\- Não, não...Nós dois fizemos...Eu tampouco me propôs a sentar contigo e te dizer o que esperava...Ao invés de ficar na expectativa que você fizesse os movimentos certos... Eu acabei te deixando contra a parede numa situação que cê não sabia lidar. - Passou a mão para os cabelos, brincando com os cachos. - Eu estava extasiado demais com finalmente ter você em meus braços, para me tocar que cê não sabia o que fazer com tudo isso...

-...Eu sinto muito...Eu- E foi ele que dessa vez teve os lábios tomados, num beijo lento, calmo.

\- ...Mas do que nos preocupar com "títulos"... Em sermos "Namorados"...Deveríamos ter pensado...Afinal...O que sentimos um pelo outro... - Respirou fundo - ...Cê sabe o que eu sinto por ti...Mesmo agora...

Em resposta, Minas tomou a mão sobre seu cabelos e levou-a até seu peito. O capixaba sentia o coração do mineiro agitado. Levantou o rosto em dúvida pelo gesto.

-... Pode ouvir, num podê - Levantou a cabeça devagar, encontrando-se com os olhos do mais velho - ...Cuide bem dele...Ele é seu.

Espírito Santo piscou... Piscou novamente, olhando do rosto do mineiro, para sua mão, e de volta para o rosto. E...

Começou a rir.

-...Certo, essa não é a reação que eu esperava... - Resmungou o moreno vendo como o capixaba quase se contorcia de tanto rir na cadeira - ...Eu falei alguma coisa engraçada...?...Foi muito clichê...? Exagerei...?

\- N-não...! Só..! Um p-pouco - Tentava recuperar o fôlego - Eu só...! Nem consigo...! ACREDITAR!

-...Hãa...Tá...- Coçava a nuca sem jeito.

Tentou beijar o ítalo para fazê-lo parar de rir, mas isso apenas resultou num som estranho de ar contra a pele, similar a um pum, que só fez com que o mais novo começasse a rir também apoiando-se nos ombros contrário.

Até ambos parecerem dois idiotas rindo sozinhos. Abraçados e juntos.

As risadas pararam apenas quando a porta do quarto onde os outros dois Estados estavam foi se viraram para ver São Paulo saindo.

\- Sampa! Como fo-

E o paulista passou pela cozinha até a porta da casa e foi para o terreno.

-...Pelo menos ele está vestido...? - Tentou Minas, porém claramente preocupado.

Todavia, antes que sequer pudessem levantar da mesa, ouviram um carro dando partida.

\- Mas o quê? - Ambos se entreolharam, levantaram e foram até o quarto.

Rio de Janeiro encontrava-se deitado na cama olhando distraidamente para o teto, repassando em sua cabeça as últimas palavras que disse.

"...- Eu quero terminar contigo São Paulo...Acabou."

Era melhor assim...

* * *

Caramba! Que corte de cena! x.x Espero que o próximo capítulo não demore a sair~! (Isso depende dos seus comentários, vocês sabem~)

-Foge correndo das facadas-

Nos lemos!


	21. Capítulo XXI - Um conto sobre amigos

**Essa história ficou em hiato por uns três meses pelos meus cálculos. Em minha defesa digo apenas que depois que eu postei o último capítulo e ele fico o mês de março inteiro sem nenhum comentário, eu desanimei BASTANTE.**

Esse desanimo somado com o montante ENORME de trabalho que venho tendo ultimamente, acabou resultado nesse imenso hiato.

Por isso, a partir do cap 22 eu diminuirei bem o tamanho dos capítulos, o que me facilitará para poder escrever e terminar os cap. mais rápido.

Em troca, em posso que vocês também não façam hiatos de review...Ok?

Por tanto! Essa capítulo vai dedicado a...

**Lilly Blanchard que me animou quando eu achei tinham nos esquecido.  
**  
**A La Macieira e sua curiosidade assassina.**

**E por último, mas não menos importante...**

**A Solar por seguir insistindo! Obrigada a todas!**

* * *

**Crônicas de Estados**

**Capítulo XXI - Um conto sobre amigos.**

Sabe aquela manhã em que tudo o que você gostaria era continuar deitado em sua cama pelo resto do dia?

Sabe aquela noite em que tudo o que você não gostaria era ter que deitar e perder todo o resto da madrugada?

O homem não tão jovem se sentia assim nesse momento... Seus olhos azuis observavam distante a vista da janela, seu cabelo loiro preso num mínimo coque. Cada dia era dia, e deveria ser vivido de seu próprio modo... Mas alguns eram melhores do que outros, não havia como negar isso...

Em séculos e séculos de existência, teve momentos que realmente gostaria de desaparecer da face da terra...Mesmo que fosse literalmente...

Já em outros, não podia ser mais feliz por estar vivo...Era algo meio conflituante, paradoxal...Mas fazia parte da vida de uma Capital.

\- Parece muito pensativo hoje, heim Paris?

O francês então tirou sua atenção da janela para voltar-se ao britânico que estava do seu lado, cabelos loiros platinados e olhar extremamente mal dissimulado de preocupação.

\- Hooo, preocupado comigo mon amour?

Antes que o londrino pudesse reclamar, claramente contrariado, uma outra voz interveio a conversa.

Roma estava de braços cruzados, claramente de mal humor, nem mesmo seu cigarro eletrônico parecia acalma-lo sequer um pouco.

\- Por que você não faz como Madrid e tira uma 'siesta'? Isso nos aliviaria de seu mal humor.- Apontou com a cabeça para o espanhol que babava sobre sua poltrona reclinada.

\- Odeio admitir, mas mon amour Londres tem razão... Achei que você, entre todos, amaria visitar Brezil...Por que estás tão nervoso então?

O moreno de cabelos castanhos rentes a cabeça, um corte moderno para esconder sua avançaaadaaa idade, bufou impaciente incrementando sua expressão de desgosto.

-... Eu não acredito que vocês me fizeram subir no mesmo avião que...Ele!

Todos olharam para o outro ocupante daquela fileira do avião, cabelos loiros escuros até os ombros espalhados por todo seu rosto e uma expressão perturbada na face.

\- Eu não sei nadar! - Continuou a ex-capital da Europa - E todos vocês sabem disso! E ainda assim vocês me colocam junto com esse alvo ambulante!

Londres mostrou uma expressão de choque pelo comentário, e mesmo Paris sentiu um mal estar no estômago.

-...Depois vocês falam que o meu candidato a presidência é que não sabe escolher suas palavras...- O último homem, sentado na outra ponta também ocupando uma janela observou com seu olhar severo sob seus cabelos castanhos.

\- Ignore-o Washingtom, Roma é um idoso que já não sabe mais o que fala - Resmungou Paris ainda desgostoso voltando a observar a janela.

\- QUEM É QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE VELHO SEU TRANSFORMISTA?!

O mais novo simplesmente ignorou, vendo a paisagem de forma distraída.

-Melhor ser o ex-centro da Europa do que um ex-"tentei conquistar toda a Europa" - Colocou com soberba, mas foi completamente ignorado pelo francês.

-...Algum problema Paris...? - Tentou mais uma vez o londrino, definitivamente não era do parisiense não responder a um insulto.

-...Eu não sei...Sinto algo estranho..Um mal pressentimento.

O clima ficou tenso, Roma soltou um som afogado se agarrando a cadeira do avião, Londres segurou o revolver em seu bolso com mais força, Washingtom engoliu em seco, mas manteve a expressão séria. Madrid e Nova Iorque continuaram roncando.

-...Isso é impossível! - Defendeu a capital estadunidense - Minha segurança secreta tem 100% de certeza que esse Vôo é seguro!

-...Scott Yard também...- Seguiu o inglês, tenso.

\- EU SABIA QUE ISSO ERA SUICÍDIO!

-CALA BOCA ROMA! - Disseram os dois falantes de inglês.

Só então Paris voltou a vista a todos,com um olhar decidido.

-... Uma perturbação amorosa, NÃO! Várias! Assolam este País! E é a minha vocação, não, MEU DEVER averiguar isso! - Exclamou com floreios exagerados e uma rosa que tirou de algum lugar desconhecido.

\- YOU BLOODY BASTARD!

\- PUTO BASTARDO!

-...Europeus

E sem entender o porquê, Paris teve que se desvencilhar de um inglês e um italiano que tentavam enforcá-lo...Até Madrid acordar e se juntar aos três, finalmente conseguirem aterrissar em território brasileiro...

-.-.-.-.-

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!

-...

-DEPOIS DE TUDO QUE PASSAMOS PARA VOCÊS SE ENTENDEREM!

-...

\- E AGORA VOCÊ SIMPLESMENTE, SIIIIIIIMPLESMENTE, QUER ME DIZER QUE CÊ ACHOU MELHOR TERMINAR!?

-...

\- RESPONDA ALGUMA COISA! - Espírito Santo ficou nas pontas dos pés para sacudir o carioca que apenas olhava para o chão sem dar qualquer sinal de resposta.

-...Foi o melhor - Balbuciou.

\- FOI O MELHOR?! FOI O MELHOOR VOCÊ DISSE?! O MELHOR PARA QUEM, HÃ!? SÓ PODE SER PRA VOCÊ! AFINAL DECIDIU ISSO TUDO SOZINHO E-

-...Santo...Sé acalma, pur favôh - O mais velho congelou de repente ao lembrar-se que o mineiro também estava no quarto. Soltou o carioca devagar, ainda tremendo, voltando-se para o menor que o observava apreensivo.

-...Eu sinto muito...

-Não é pra mim que você tem que pedir desculpas! - Seguiu gritando, mas deixando que Minas massageasse seus ombros consolador. -...Eu não acredito que você fez isso...

-...É claro que eu te devo desculpas - Rio finalmente levantou o rosto, seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mas seu rosto estava seco. -...Se não fosse por tu, eu não teria nada disso...Eu disse que você ia odiar o que eu ia fazer...O que fiz...Mas a minha pergunta...Ela continua valendo...

-Pergunta...? - Questionou ainda desorientado, irritado, confuso. Tentando se concentrar nas mãos que tentavam apaziguá-lo.

-...Tu ainda vai me considerar seu irmão...?

Espírito Santo voltou-se ao carioca. Sua pele pálida, sua aparência doente, seu sorriso triste, seus olhos vermelhos...Misturado com o medo de uma resposta.

-...Depois de tudo isso, a resposta é óbvia seu grande idiota.

-...Santo...- Minas chamou a atenção, receoso que a resposta mal pensada pudesse desencadear coisas muito piores.

-...É claro que continuamos irmãos, essa não é sua primeira cagada e eu realmente duvido que seja a últim- AAAH! - Antes que terminasse o Estado do Rio de Janeiro já o havia tirado do chão, abraçando-o com força, com a face contra seus ombros.

\- O-o-obrigado...!- Tentou dizer com a voz abafada.

-M-ME SOLTA SEU PUTO! Eu ainda estou bravo com você! - Tentou soltar-se. Esforço completamente inútil...- EIII!

Minas Gerais apenas observou a cena em silêncio, respirou fundo, e optou por deixar a cena para que os dois pudessem conversar em paz.

\- Não está com ciúmes? - O fazendeiro olhou para o alto para ver o espírito de São Pedro pairando perto da porta de saída.

-..Não é o momento pra issu - Virou-se para a porta fechada - Ocê ouviu tudo...?

\- Cada palavra.

-...Como Sampa está...- Apertou os punhos com força - ...Não conseguimos vê-lo direito quando saiu...

-...Eu diria que...Desapontado.

O moreno olhou para o sulista confuso, silenciosamente pedindo uma explicação melhor.

-...Sim, eu sei...Eu achei que ele ficaria bravo, em choque...Eu não sei...Mas essa não era a reação que eu esperava...Ainda mais o que ele disse para Rio...

-...E o que seria...?

-..."Você não é o homem que eu achei que fosse"

-.-.-.-.-.-

Longe dali, chegando no estacionamento de um aeroporto. São Paulo desligou seu carro, respirando fundo.

Certo...Apesar de tudo esse entrava como um dos piores dias da sua vida...

_"-Tu tem uma família Sampa, e mesmo que não queira chamá-los assim, eles são SIM seus filhos..._

_\- E o que tem isso haver com qualquer coisa?"_

Se ao menos tivesse visto a coisa chegando...

_"- Eu nunca disse que queria uma família quando começamos a namorar. Eu não sou um pai, ou mesmo uma mãe, não sou dessas coisas. Não suporto viver assim!"_

...Estava esmagando Rio com esse tipo de responsabilidades sem perceber? Perguntava-se enquanto saia de seu carro. Mas, mesmo que fosse essa a razão...Ainda assim poderiam simplesmente conversar sobre isso...

Porém...Se o tivessem feito e Rio dissesse que teria que escolher entre ele e seus meninos...O que ele escolheria...?

Só esse pensamento o feria profundamente. É absolutamente claro que escolheria seus meninos e completamente ofensivo que o carioca viesse com uma proposta dessas em primeiro lugar...

Talvez...Seja por isso que ele resolveu terminar tudo, sem qualquer aviso? Já prevendo que essa seria a resposta?

O Estado de São Paulo suspirou, dirigindo-se aos guichês, um amargo sentimento de decepção tomando sua garganta.

Depois de tantas décadas e séculos ao lado desse outro Estado, parecia que não o conhecia realmente... Este Rio de Janeiro de hoje...Definitivamente não era o mesmo pelo qual ele se apaixonou tempos atrás...

Foi apenas quando entrou na área de embarque para esperar seu vôo que lembrou-se de verificar seu celular. E foi aí que seu sangue congelou completamente. Havia pelo menos 127 mensagens de Brasília, e pelo menos umas 53 ligações. Engoliu em seco lendo a última mensagem do enorme bolo.

"ELES CHEGARAM DAQUI HÁ ALGUMAS HORAS!"

Mas não era realmente necessário lê-la...Pois também possuía umas quantas mensagens perdidas de certo francês.

"Je veux vous parler" dizia a última...Um simples e concreto "Eu quero conversar com você. " Olhou do relógio de seu aparelho para o horário impresso em sua passagem... Se o seu vôo não atrasasse... Eles teriam que esperar apenas uma hora...Era tudo uma questão de sorte...

Resolveu responder Brasília o mais sucinto possível, sabendo que provavelmente a capital iria querer matá-lo ainda mais depois disso...

"Eu chegarei por volta de 1 hr depois. Distraía eles enquanto isso. Boa sorte (like emoticon)"

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- PUTO DESGRAÇADO! EU O MATO! DEFINITIVAMENTE O MATO! E O OUTRO MALDITO TAMBÉM...Se ele já não estivesse morto...

Um maluco berrava em plano aeroporto de Guarulhos, assustando a todos que passavam por ele. Brasília engoliu seco, batendo os dentes sentindo que sua respiração logo logo começaria a falhar...

Se a terra ao menos o tragasse agora! Bem fundo, lá na altura onde ficava o petróleo...

\- Já disse, não precisa ficar tão nervoso meu rei.

O menor voltou-se para a baiana, por alguns instantes tinha esquecido completamente de sua presença ali. Ela sorriu apaziguadora, fazendo sinal para a nova Capital sentar ao seu lado.

\- Deixa dissu, eles num vão ti mordê ô ti atacar. Nu máximu podem ti esnobá um pouquinho. Mas é só lembrar qui eles são uns velhos amargadus na vida.

-...É-é fácil f-falar... - Tentava dizer, mas ainda assim sentou-se.

\- Oxi, eu fazia isso no meu tempo.

-...Como...?

Bahia inclinou a cabeça sem entender.

-...Consegue ficar...Tão calma...?

A morena deu de ombros.

\- O que eles podem fazer hoje em dia? Nu meu tempo eles podiam mi atacar a qualquer momentu, si reivindicando comu nova metrópole...Mas hoje, no máximo são inconvenientes. - De repente sua expressão ficou séria - Mas por via das dúvidas...Não aceite conselhos políticos de Washingtom!

-...Por quê?

\- Ocê é muitu novu pra lembrar, só num esqueça u qui te disse.

\- Hmmm...C-certo... - Mas suas duvidas foram a um segundo plano quando as pessoas do bendito voo que esperavam começaram a sair.

O grupo foi facilmente identificado, seis pessoas que brigavam/conversavam/se matavam entre si em idiomas diferentes enquanto caminhavam. Brasília conseguiu segurar o impulso de sair correndo desesperado

Em outras palavras, Bahia conseguiu segurá-lo pela camisa a tempo.

\- Sejam bem vindos a Brasil meu companheiros - Cumprimentou Bahia em português impecável e formal, porém mesmo assim ela não escondia seu sotaque - Espero que se sintam bem enquanto estiverem em nosso território. Qualquer problema que possam vir a ter,por favor, não hesitem a informá-lo a mim, Estado da Bahia, o Estado de Rio de Janeiro, o Estado de São Paulo e claro - apontou para o jovem trêmulo a seu lado - Nosso Distrito Federal que eu creio que já conhecem, Brasília.

-...Hã...Olá...- Encolheu os ombros - É-é u-um prazer...

\- Own~ Dá vontade de morder - Adiantou-se Paris sorrindo maliciosamente.

Bahia deu um passo a frente, impedindo o passo do francês.

\- Embora NÃO estejam em suas casas - Enfatizou com expressão séria - E esperamos uma comportamento aceitável - Encarou o parisiense - Igualmente desejamos que sua estada seja da mais agradável.

\- Agradeço - Sorriu cortesmente Paris. A capital brasileiro sentiu uma repentina tensão no ar entre os dois,

-...I'm...Hungry -Até ser interrompido por um zumb-Um estadunidense que era arrastado por outro até o grupo.

\- Sim, comida. Comida soa bem! Vamos comer! - Mudou de assunto Londres que também sentiu a comoção

-Claro cher, qualquer coisa que não seja comida inglesa.

\- Como é?

\- Hahaha! Qualquer lixo é melhor que a sua comida. - Concordou Roma.

\- WHAT?! English food?! - Exclamou assustado Nova Iorque ainda desorientado.

-Não, não, eles estão apenas fazendo brincadeiras com a comida de Londres - Explicou calmamente DC mantendo seu irmão apoiado em seu ombro.

\- Jajajaj eu concordo com Roma, embora ache que seja uma ofensa ao lixo.

\- DIGA ISSO NA MINHA CARA MADRIID!

\- POR SUPUESTO!

\- Agora está ficando bom! - Animou Roma.

-...Bahia...Não deveríamos fazer algo? -A nordestina sequer ouvia mais, mexia no seu celular enquanto Paris, Roma e os estadunidenses observavam como as outras duas capitais partiam de palavras para golpes físicos. -...Bahiia?

\- Alô? Polícia Federal? Eu gostaria de relatar um problema aqui nu aeroporto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- COMO ASSIM VOCÊS ESTÃO NA POLÍCIA FEDERAL? - São Paulo berrava no celular enquanto saia de seu próprio voo.

\- EU NÃO SEI! ACONTECEU TUDO MUITO RÁPIDO! Eles começaram a se pegar! E-então e-ela ligou e-e...A polícia veio, te-entou separá-los...

\- Ela...? Espera...Alguns dos meus saiu machucado?!

Brasília fez um som afogado com a garganta claramente dando sinal que não queria entrar no assunto. Sampa soltou um palavrão em três idiomas diferentes antes de acelerar o passo.

-...Quem é "ela" que ligou...?

-...B-bahia... - Gaguejava, parecia próximo do colapso nervoso. - N-nosso pai...M-melhor...E-ela vir.

\- PORRA BRASIL! - Berrou, mas dessa vez seus gritos não chamaram a atenção, não é como se isso não fosse quase um bordão no País nos últimos tempos...

Isso explicava tudo, pensou o paulistano, de tantos Estados, entre tantas opções...POR QUE BRASIL ESCOLHEU ELA?! A ex-capital não era conhecida como mão de ferro à toa! E no final os SEUS que tiveram que pagar com os caprichos extremos dela...!

Claro que ela não iria sujar as mãos... Essa mulher!

-... E as capitais...?

\- E-estão l-ligando p-pros c-consula-dos daqui...

\- Eles não disseram que tem imunidade? - Já localizava a placa que indicava a PF.

-... Só Washigtom e Nova Iorque...Os outros estavam...Ocupados demais TENTANDO SE MATAR! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! EU QUERO IR EMBOORAA!

Normalmente manteria a compostura ao máximo possível pelo posição que possuía, mas depois dos meses que passou ao lado do paulista, este o vendo em seus piores momentos,olhando por ele...Aconselhando-o...Não havia mais sentido em manter uma máscara de falsa força.

Esse era oficialmente um dos piores dias de sua vida como humano, e um extremamente estressante como Estado.

\- Calma Brah - Disse o mais tranquilo que conseguia em meio a corrida - Eles são sempre assim... Apenas se afaste deles, eu cuido disso agora...Vá na casa do pão de queijo, compre algo pra comer e eu já vou aí te ver.

\- M-mas.. -Olhou de re-olho a confusão entre os três Estados. Os policiais que já não sabiam o que fazer depois que foram informados da imunidade e alta importância dos envolvidos...Pelo menos haviam parado de se bater. - ...E-eu...D-deveria...Q-quero dizer...

\- Se você tratar com eles estando nervoso, só piorara tudo... Confie em mim.

Observava como Bahia calmamente lia um livro sentado em um banco um pouco afastado, ao seu lado os dois norte americanos pareciam apreciar a discussão, embora DC tentava aparentar desinteresse.

...Confiava no paulistano para resolver essa bagunça..? Imagens dele discutindo com Rio...Pernambuco...Rio Grande do Sul e tantos outros passou por sua cabeça...Será mesmo que ele seria a pessoa indicada? Ou acabaria piorando tudo...

-...Eu...

\- Se você não confia em mim como Estado, confie ao menos no meu conselho como amigo...

-...Tudo bem...- Cedeu, embora hesitante.

Instantes depois que a capital brasileira havia saido do recinto, São Paulo chegou com tudo, embora ainda ofegante.

\- E quem seria você?! - Perguntou irritada uma das policiais, Vanessa tampouco estava em um dos melhores dias de sua vida. Perdeu o encontro com seu ex Carlos, que se tornou alguém realmente muito sexy, por causa de um monte de diplomatas malucos!

Isso a fazia lembrar de uma aula de história... Uma tal de denestração...Defestração? Defenestração? Algo assim de Praga...Onde o rei mandou um monte de diplomatas, ou o que fossem, janela abaixo. Estava a ponto de fazer isso também, se alguém não desse fim nessas brigas de uma vez.

\- M-mil p-perdões! E-eu sou V-vicente de Paulo, repre-sentante da u-nião. E-eu v-vim lé-levá-los..

\- Esses malditos só saem daqui de mãos dadas com alguém de seus consulados ou ALGEMADOS, e não é necessário te dizer qual é a opção que eu prefiro!

-...Senhora - Disse com mais fôlego - As chuvas estão cada vez mais forte, já é tarde da noite...Os representes demorariam horas a chegar e prolongariam apenas essa bagunça toda... Em contra partida, se eu simplesmente pudesse levá-los daqui, poderíamos esquecer esse incidente e-

A jovem loiro aproximou-se do mais velho, olhar feroz e expressão desafiadora.

\- Espero que não esteja me ensinando a fazer o meu trabalho.

-...Não, nunca minha senhora.

\- Então, não vejo por que não esperar os representantes. Afinal, eu tenho TODA a noite, não há necessidade de pressa.

São Paulo gemeu internamente. Odiava discutir com mulheres... Nunca ganhava!

-...Esperarei com eles então...

\- Faça-os parar de gritar ou eu irei deportá-los imediatamente! Independente de serem um presidente ou mesmo um Papa! - E então ela deu as costas, batendo o pé.

\- Paulistanas... - Resmungou, esfregando os olhos cansado.

Bahia levantou sua cabeça desinteressadamente quando alguém de pé a sua frente fez sombra sobre seu livro.

\- Aaah, você finalmente chegou - Comentou ela calmamente fechando seu livro.

\- Posso conversar contigo uns minutos? - Seu tom era sério e seu olhar vazio.

Ela sorriu de lado, guardando o livro e levantando-se.

\- Claro.

Vanessa quase o matou com o olhar, mas os dois conseguiram sair para conversar, sendo seguidos por outro par de olhos.

\- Onde está Brasília? - Ela perguntou assim que saíram da área da PF - Não está com você?

\- Eu pedi para ele ir comer alguma coisa, estava muito nervoso.

\- Ah sim, ele ainda é muito inexperiente. Isso ou Rio é um péssimo professor.

O corpo de Sampa tremeu ligeiramente a menção do carioca, mas não passou desapercebido pela nordestina.

\- Eu não sei, mas ele ficar aqui nervoso não adiantará nada. - Ele olhou sério e grave nos olhos da baiana - Mas deixando isso de lado no momento, preciso te dizer que...

\- Antes que ocê diga qualquer coisa sobre como eu lidei com isso, acha mesmo que eu iria sequer gastar minha voz com esses idi- Mas cortou sua frase ao sentir a testa de São Paulo contra seu ombro esquerdo.  
-...Sampa...?

-...Acabou Bah, depois de tudo, depois de tanto tempo...Acabou...

-...Mas...O que você...

\- Rio...Ele terminou comigo - Os olhos castanhos se expandiram de surpresa - ...Desculpa dizer isso assim, agora...Mas eu precisava falar com alguém...Eu sintia que ia explodir...

\- Mas quando ele...? - Perguntou, colocando a mão sobre os cabelos negros do mais velho e começando a massageá-los.

\- Hoje...

\- HOJE?!

\- Sim...Antes d'eu vir para cá...Ele me chamou, conversamos e... Não é ele Bah...Simplesmente não era mais ele... Foi...Como estar de frente com um estranho... É como se eu tivesse perdido algo que já não existe... O Rio que eu amei, que eu...Me apaixonei, não era esse homem. - Ele levantou o rosto com pesar - ...Ou será que ele foi sempre assim? Será que eu que era cego demais e nunca o vi como realmente é...? Eu...Não sei mais o que pensar...

-...Sam...Isso...Bem...É inesperado...- Desceu a mão até a nuca de seu meio irmão e o atraiu até seu ombro novamente - Eu sinto muito, mas não sei...O que te dizer...Isso foi muito...Repentino.

Ela não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas uma raiva começava a fervilhar em seu interior enquanto acariciava o mais alto com mais força.

\- Tudo bem...Eu só precisava mesmo desabafar...

Dentro do espaço da PF, Paris escutava atentamente por trás da porta - Vanessa o proibiu de sair - analisando a informação que acabara de adquirir, enquanto olhava com desinteresse Roma cansado de discutir sentado junto aos nortistas e Londres e Madrid seguirem em frente com seu bate boca.

\- Isso explica muita coisa mon petit Sam...Muita coisa...

-...O que ocê fará agora...? - Questionou a baiana num tom de voz mais suave do que a principio, ainda massageando o couro cabeludo do paulistano.

-...Tirarei Brasília daqui, ele já teve suficiente para um primeiro dia.

-...Me referia a Rio.

Sampa levantou o rosto, apenar dos protestos de sua meio irmã em continuar com o rosto apoiado.

\- Não tenho tempo pra pensar nisso agora... Trabalhar sempre foi meu meio de não ficar pensando no que eu sentia por ele, se funcionou antes...Não há por que não funcionar agora.

\- Eu num acredito que ocê vai fingir que NADA aconteceu!

-Eu não vou fingir Bah... - Sorriu tristemente - Eu apenas vou...Eu apenas quero seguir em frente... Você pode não acreditar em mim...Mas eu acho que esperava por isso... Ele não me contava mais nada, como se não confiasse mais em mim...E um relacionamento não pode seguir assim...Era mesmo uma questão de tempo...

A nordestina fez uma cara realmente desgostosa, como se planos de vingança já passassem pela sua cabeça, mas...

\- Ah, e por favor, me prometa que não fará nada a ele.

\- O QUÊ! - Seu berro assustou alguns passageiros e sobressaltou Paris. - Ocê podi fazer u qui quiser, mas acha mesmo qui eu vô deixa isso em branco? - Colocou as mãos na cintura.- Além du que, meu Santinho passa muitu tempo com Rio, é duplamente problema meu!

\- Ele ainda está doente Bah! E ele não fará nada a Espi, quanto a isso fique tranquila.

\- São nesses momentos que eu sinto falta du seu lado Bandeira, ocê amoleceu demais pra muitas coisas.

\- Vaya, diga isso pro resto do Brasil - Deu de ombros - Mas me prometa que não fará nada que o machuque!

\- Por que eu faria isso? - Desafiou.

\- Por que se você não prometer, eu não vou te contar o que aconteceu.

Para completo desprezo da baiana, sua curiosidade levou a melhor.

-...Tudo bem...Mas ainda assim eu vou conversar cum ele. Di ex-capital pra ex-capital.

-...Eu já falei qui ele ta doente.

\- Sim, mah num ta surdo. - Ela terminou num tom que dizia que não aceitaria qualquer outra objeção. São Paulo respirou fundo.

\- Faça como quiser. - E ela sorriu vitoriosa.

\- Por acaso você recebeu a lista de hospedagem? - Ela mudou de assunto.

-...A lista de quê?

\- Isso responde - Ela sorriu bagunçando os cabelos dele, como quando eram crianças - Cada um de nós voltará para sua própria casa enquanto as capitais estiverem por aqui, e cada uma delas ira ficar na casa de alguém. - A expressão dela amargou - Paris vai ficar com você.

\- Isso! - Fez um gesto de triunfo com o braço o francês. Sentados no outro canto os estadunidenses comentavam algo como "europeus malucos", apenas observando seus movimentos.

-...DC e Nova Ioqué vão ficar com Goiás.

\- Deixa adivinhar, ela pretende ficar de olho neles?

\- Exato - A Bahia sorriu orgulhosa da menina que criou - Ela não irá permitir que coloquem um dedo sequer na nossa Capital.

\- Isso é bom...Ela é quase tão ruim quanto você.

\- Vou levar issu comu um elogio. Roma ficará com Minas.

-...Ai...

\- Pois é, e Madri - Seu sorriso perverso cresceu - Ficará comigo.

-...Tenho pena do espanhol - Ele sorriu fracamente, mas logo desviou o olhar para a porta da Polícia Federal.

Paris.. De todos os Estados... Logo ele...Era algo no mínimo...

Irônico.

\- Vocês vão pro hotel hoje...O mais próximo. Eu vou pra minha casa.

\- Tem certeza? Acha mesmo que aquele homem vai te deixar ficar quieto - A nordestina pós com desgosto - Ainda mais agora que você está frágil emocionalmente!

\- Bah, eu não sou mais criança. E ele não é tão terrível como você pensa.

\- Sei...

\- ENFIM! Eu vou levar Brasília primeiro no meu carro, eu não demoro, mas deve dar o tempo dos representantes chegarem. Por favor, NãO PIORE a situação.

\- Diga isso a eles, não para mim - E ainda assim ela voltou para dentro, encontrando Paris sentado numa cadeira olhando desinteressado para suas unhas. Inclinou a sobrancelha com desconfiança, mas seguiu em frente.

Londres e Madrid finalmente haviam parado de discutir e ambos falavam ao telefone, cada um contando sua versão do que tinha acontecido, enquanto se xingavam indiretamente nas explicações ao que provavelmente era o pessoal do consulado. Nova Iorque jogava um video game de bolso e Washigtom lia um jornal.

É, parece que não seria hoje que ela precisaria usar-se de suas...Habilidades de contenção... Era mesmo uma pena.

São Paulo sentou ao lado de Brasília, que olhava para um misto quente como se ele soubesse todos os segredos do universo.

-...Eu sou uma desgraça como capital, não sou...?

\- Por que diz isso?

-...Como por quê! Sou uma vergonha...Não consigo ficar na frente deles sem ter um ataque! Me assusto como se fosse uma criancinha indefesa...! É patético...

\- Mas é apenas seu segundo encontro com tantas capitais de fora, não é?

\- Sim, mas eu sou uma capital também...!

\- Uma mais jovem...

\- Então você concorda que eu agi como um bebê... - Pôs desanimado.

\- Não. Eu digo que você é apenas inexperiente. E mesmo assim está exigindo demais de si mesmo.

BSB levantou o rosto encontrando os olhos acinzentados do paulista...Estranhou, podia jurar que eles eram azuis...

\- Não há nada de errado em ter medo Brah, é até bom, ele que ira te frear, te ajudar a medir as consequências e ponderar antes de agir, com esses estrangeiros é mesmo a melhor coisa a se fazer. E o mais importante - Sorriu de lado - Você não vai estar sozinho. Todos nós vamos estar na reunião dessa vez. Não vamos deixar nada te acontecer.

Brasília sorriu fracamente, envergonhado.

\- Obrigado...

\- Eu só peço que você confie mais em si mesmo, cê é capaz, sei disso, eu te vi trabalhando nos últimos meses, esqueceu? Então levanta essa cabeça e pare com essa síndrome de vira-lata. Você é tão bom quanto qualquer um deles.

-...Acha mesmo? - Desviou o olhar mais uma vez a seu pão. - Acha mesmo isso?

\- Eu não sou tão bonzinho ao ponto de mentir apenas para você se sentir melhor - Deu de ombros - Então deve ser verdade. Agora venha - São Paulo levantou - Vou te levar para o hotel. Amanhã você viaja para casa mais tranquilo,

-Mas e as capitais? - Mesmo assim levantou.

\- O hotel não é muito longe, eu vou deixar você lá e volto para ficar com eles até o povo do consulado chegar.

-...Mas eu sou a capital, eu deveria ficar também...

\- Pode ser, mas eu sou o primogênito do País, então indiretamente eu sou seu irmão mais velho, então se eu digo que você tem que ir dormir - Segurou os ombros do brasiliense e começou a dirigi-los para a direção desejada. - Você TEM que dormir. A constituição me garante isso.

\- Ah é? - Se deixou conduzir, sentindo-se gradativamente mais calmo - Eu não lembro disso... Em que parte?

\- Na parte "São Paulo sempre sabe o que faz" !Fica um pouco abaixo de onde diz que capitais só dão trabalho.

-Ei!

\- O quê? Não sou eu, é a constituição.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Deu tudo certo? - Bahia perguntou assim que o paulistano voltou a área da polícia federal.

\- Se com tudo certo você quer dizer "ele parou com o ataque estérico e dormiu" sim, deu tudo certo...

\- Eu imaginei - Sorriu a nordestina esticando a mão para acariciar a cabeça do maior - Ocê sempre foi bom com crianças.

\- Pois é, eu devo ser a Mary Popys do Brasíl, né possível viu - Girava e estralava seus ombros tentando afastar o cansaço, aceitando o carinho de bom grado - E as coisas aqui?

\- Eles chegaram já faz um tempo...Pela cara dos federais logo logo estamos liberados.

\- Isso espero, esse dia parece que não acaba nunca...-Suspirou.

-...Certeza que já quer ir para sua casa com Paris...Logo hoje...? Não se esqueça que amanh-

-Bah! Já discutimos isso, eu só quero saber de ir pra minha cama agora, deixa que com o francês eu me viro, sério. - Bocejou longamente - Será que é muito pedir que sirvam café na polícia federal? Já viu os preços das coisas aqui? Eu sei que é o aeroporto da minha casa...Mas maaano, nem eu pago 7 contos numa xícarazinha de café! Tá louco...

\- Depois dos seus amigos quase destruírem o aeroporto, acho difícil te oferecerem até água.

-...Pois é, você passa anos sendo o barão do café, para no futuro mendicar por uma xícarazinha... - Sentou ao lado da baiana enquanto observava os representantes de consulado tentarem negociar com uma polícia raivosa, enquanto os internacionais voltavam a discutir. - As vezes eu acho que deveria escrever um livro sobre a minha vida sabe...Eu chamaria de "O irônico caso de Vicente de Paulo".

\- Nossa, quantas referencias numa única conversa.

Os dois brasileiros sobressaltaram-se olhando para o lado, Nova Iorque estava calmamente tomando um copo de café enorme.

\- Desde quando você...! - Bahia começou.

\- Desde o começo - Sorriu misteriosamente bebendo sua bebida quente.

\- CAFÉEE! Eu quero! Divide comiigo!

\- WHAT? NO WAY! Compre seu próprio café!

\- Mes amis, que fazem? - Paris se aproximou com os demais a tempo de ver o brasileiro se esticando para tentar pegar um copo, que o estadonidense apenas levantava mais alto.

\- Só um pouco! Não seja egoístaa!

\- No, no, AND NOT! Your Comunist!

-AAAHH

\- SAMPA!

-...Uh la la...Isso deve doer...

-.-.-.-

\- HOJE É ABSOLUTAMENTE OFICIAL, O PIOR DIA HUMANO DA MINHA VIDA!

\- Não grite cher, pelo menos a dona café foi muito amável em nos deixar pegar alguns gelos. Além do que, vai sarrar logo, você vai ver.

-... Com essa crise, duvido muito - Resmungou o paulistano cruzando os braços enquanto olhava para a janela do táxi o céu noturno...Com o olho que não estava sendo tapado com um pequeno saco de gelo pelas mãos francesas - Vai é estar roxo amanhã.

\- Devia ter imaginado que New te faria isso petit...

\- Hoje não estou nos meus dias mais lógicos... - Continuou resmungando.

\- Percebe-se mon cher, percebe-se.

Foram alguns minutos de silencio enquanto Paris colocava e tirava a pequena bolsa de gelo, até que em uma das vezes aproveitou para fazer um pequeno carinho com o dedão da mão que segurava o gelo na bochecha do mais novo. Na vez seguinte, o dedo desceu mais perto da boca, e na outra tocou os lábios, chamando a atenção do brasileiro que tinha os pensamentos distantes na conversa que tinha tido pela manhã com certo Estado.

\- Seus lábios estão rachados, tem que cuidar deles melhor.

\- Atualmente essa é uma das minhas últimas preocupações...- Era absurdo, como um simples toque como esse pelas mãos francesas pudesse soar tão...Atraente.

\- É uma pena...São tão lindos - Contornou - Carnudos, doces...Faz qualquer um querer provar - Aproximou-se devagar.

\- Paris, eu realmente não estou afim disso hoje..

-Aaaah cher...Mas são justamente NESSES momentos que mais precisamos~

O toque foi se tornando cada vez mais delicado, as vezes ousado, até que parou, e o olhar de ambos se cruzou.

-...Você realmente o amava - Não era uma pergunta.

\- O quê...? - Começou em choque.

\- Dá para ver em seus olhos, esse cinza não combina com você. - Acariciou novamente o rosto, mas dessa vez a sensação era diferente - Tem razão, não é momento para isso...Mas disso.

E no instante seguinte São Paulo foi manuseado para ficar com a cabeça sobre o colo francês, com a facilidade que um adulto muda um bebe de lugar.

-Agora eu quero que você relaxe enquanto me diz o que realmente aconteceu. E então eu decido o que vou fazer com o tonto que quebrou o coração de mon petit...Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Ocrê? Embora aquele que perseguiu você num aeroporto tinha oooutro nome...

-...Então você já sabia mesmo - São Paulo desviou o olhar, notando no retrovisor como o motorista do Táxi sequer se importava sobre a intimidade dos dois homens. Poderia ser pelo fato de que Paris parecia uma mulher? - ... Eu sinto muito...

\- Sente por não tem me contato abertamente antes...Ou sente por ...

\- ...Sinto por não ter escutado seus conselhos antes...- Suspirou longa e profundamente - Você me avisou séculos atrás, e ainda assim...Mas no final você tinha razão ilha...

Na manhã seguinte, São Paulo acordou com um murmúrio distante e insistente, mas simplesmente ignorou...Estava tão cansado e tivera um dia tão difícil...Tinha todo o direito do mundo em descansar mais algumas horas...

-Uh la la~ Sim que esses brasileiros estão bem animados...

Pelo menos mais cinco minutos...

\- Eu tenho serias duvidas sobre o que é mais interessante...A manifestação, ou seu trasseirinho empinado mon amour.

Abriu os olhos como pratos e sentou-se num sobressalto. A capital francesa observava da porta da cozinha, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

-PARIS! COMO VOCÊ ENTROU AQUI?! E...- Só então notou que usava apenas boxers... - E O QUE ACONTECEU COM AS MINHAS ROUPAS! EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU SOU...!

\- Completamente solteiro pela história que você ficou pelo menos três horas contando ontem, até resolver tomar banho, me impedir de entrar com você e ainda assim sair de cueca e simplesmente capotar sem sequer me dar boa noite, me dizer como funcionam as coisas aqui, perguntar se tinha fome ou ao menos me dizer onde posso dormir, então sim, eu dormi com você, e não, não nesse sentido. Sério mon amour, crês mesmo que eu me aproveitaria de você?

O europeu caminhou até cama e deu um suave beijo quase roçando os lábios do mais novo, porém ainda em sua bochecha.

\- Eu posso ser um conquistador, mas eu sei que há momento pra tudo - Deu uma piscadela - Porém petit, já te aviso que isso foi uma cortesia por sermos amigos e você estar realmente muito arrasado noite passada. Agora...Se você continuar semi nu numa cama na minha presença... - Seu sorriso ampliou-se grandemente - Eu vou considerar uma autorização para que te dê todo o meu amour~~

Não foram necessárias segundas palavras, no instante o paulistano praticamente se lançou contra o armário escolhendo suas roupas, fazendo o parisiense bufar frustrado.

\- Certo, certo petit, já entendi o recado, agora...Poderia me dizer o que é toda essa comoção ali embaixo? Tinha escutado que as coisas iam mal, mas Dieu! Parece que vão pior.

O brasileiro havia colocado a calça do avesso e a blusa ao contrário, e ainda assim correu para a janela da sala para ver que raios queria dizer com isso. Seu sangue congelou, as Avenida Paulista estava quase que completamente lotada de pessoas, e os murmúrios tornaram-se gritos uma vez que o vidro foi aberto. Era uma manifestação...E uma das grandes!

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE ESQUECI QUE TINHA UMA DESSAS HOJE!

\- Hooo, estão acontecendo com frequência é? Sabe, em meu País fizemos horários para as greves, ajuda a evitar essas situações. - O europeu tomou um gole de alguma bebida em uma xícara e Star Wars que achou na cozinha – Que tal tomarmos café da manhã e nos juntarmos a multidão? Eu nunca participei de um levante fora da Europa.

-Não é um levante! E eu realmente não acho uma boa ideia te levar numa dessas - Suspirou cansado. Era definitivo, precisava se mudar daquela avenida... - Não prefere, sei lá...Um museu?

\- Oh cher, pra que visitar um museu se eu posso ver a história acontecendo aqui e agora? - Sorriu com um brilho explorador em seus olhos - Onde está aquele bandeira que eu encontrei séculos atrás em meio a floresta? Você não pode ter mudado tanto em só uns séculos.

O loiro puxou o moreno de volta para a cama e começou a escolher umas roupas pare ele.

\- O espírito aventureiro é algo que não deves perder petit! Mas claro, antes você precisa se trocar...Me recuso a aceitar sair contigo usando esses trapos!

O paulistano sorriu de lado vendo como o parisiense realmente se preocupava consigo, mas logo processou a frase melhor e começou uma briga com ele sobre como suas roupas não serem trapos e como ele entendia muito mais de moda.

Tudo que aconteceu e estar com Parins nesse momento... Inevitavelmente o fez lembrar-se de quando se conheceram, há muitos, muitos anos atrás.

Quando era apenas um jovem inexperiente e conheceu o grande Ile de France...

* * *

Flashback no próximo capítulo!

E resultado do desafio dos mistérios~ Aguardem~


End file.
